


ELINT

by Tragediane2015



Series: ELINT Series [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anoscope Kink, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ball Gag, Ball Ticklers, Barebacking, Blackmail, Boaters Voyeurism, Bondage, Bondage Cage, Boot Play, Branding, Bullwhipping, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chain fuck, Chastity Device, Child Murder, Clit and Pussy, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Extender, Cock Piercing, Cock Shaped Ball Gag, Cock Slut, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration/DP, Drug-Induced Sex, Edging, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Erotic Dice, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Kiss, Flashbacks, Force-Feeding Come, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Forced Slave, Forced Submission, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frozen Glass Dildo, Fucking Machine Outside, G Callen has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gangbang, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Honeymoon, Honeymoon on an Island, Hurt/Comfort, Jaws of Death Chastity Device, Jennings Mouth Gag, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Leather Kink, Leather Swing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Male Slash, Master Mark, Master Sam/slave G, Master/Slave, Master/slave Marriage, Mind Rape, Modified Jennings Mouth Gag, Modified Nutshell Chastity Device, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Suckers, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Enema, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Paddling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Outdoor Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Penis Stroker, Permanent hair removal, Pleasure Swing, Plot With Smut, Prostate Milking, Prostitution Roleplay, Public Discipline, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Serial Killer, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Slave Deeks, Spanking, Stalking, Stocks, Strap-Ons, Strip Games, Stroker Sleeve, Swearing, Tattoos, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Sex, Viagra, Vibrating Urethral Sound, Voyeurism, Watersports, blindfold, body hair shaving, clit piercing, extreme kink, fetishes, guiche piercing, pedophile - Freeform, penis pump, prince Albert piercing, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 89
Words: 174,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragediane2015/pseuds/Tragediane2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe. </p><p>WARNING TO ABUSE SURVIVORS: If you're triggered by sexual abuse, physical abuse, psychological abuse, and/or childhood abuse take caution while reading this story. </p><p>Story contains explicit details of present day events and descriptive details of childhood events. NO warnings posted for individual chapters. Read the tags and be forewarned.</p><p>I DO NOT CONDONE NON-CONSENSUAL ANYTHING. However, I love writing about it.</p><p>-----<br/>STORY SUMMARY:<br/>G Callen investigates a covert intelligence-gathering unit where one of his team members used to work. Soon after he begins his off duty ops, anonymous threats plague him each week and then become more frequent and worse with intents to cause bodily harm. </p><p>Sam Hanna comes to the rescue, not in an expected way, but well after things get dicey for his partner.<br/>-----<br/>OOC and possible squick: Sam Hanna, Michelle Hanna, Hetty Lange, Director Vance, Kensi Blye, and Owen Granger.<br/>-----<br/>This song, "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young in his album Habits of My Heart, fits G Callen's overall desire to change his behaviors.</p><p>This song, "Ancient Light" by Allman Brown, defines G Callen's wounded self and his deep need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Member Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post this work to other websites, especially GoodReads or other sites like it. Thank you! Copyrighted.
> 
> This is my first work posted on this site. I usually write on ff under the name Tragediane. This story couldn't be posted there due to its content. This is also my first venture into writing about BDSM for anyone else to read. I love writing about angst/torture/kidnap of G Callen. He's my favorite character to place in jeopardy. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and create plenty of angst for him. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.
> 
> My stories are a work of my imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. This is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA. I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story.
> 
> ***  
> Thank you for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G delves into his off duty ops.

G determined the next off duty ops based on subtle clues given to him about a variety of subjects. The subjects included people of interest. One such person came into his radar while he was on what he called them now, a Hetty sanctioned ops. There was also a Granger sanctioned ops. And of course a Director Vance sanctioned ops.

  
That was according to G’s thinking about who sanctioned which ops. He liked to keep them straight in his mind because they proved to be valuable in his off duty ops. His team members sanctioned ops as well, but they ultimately were filtered through Hetty, Granger, or Director Vance. Therefore, one never really “owned” the rights to sanctioning their off duty ops. G filed this information away in the back of his mind.

  
One of his team members mentioned something odd on the last Hetty sanctioned ops. The single phrase and how it was said caught his attention. G couldn’t get the words and their phrasing out of his mind. He sighted many reasons for it, but ultimately zeroed in on one in particular. This team member had never spoken about these types of things in their entire career at NCIS. Other team members, specifically Eric and Nell, frequently used the terms that this person had used and it came natural to them. Their jobs entailed such words, but not this team member. Yet they suddenly knew how to speak Eric and Nell’s language as if the team member in question understood their tech language. Before though they acted ditzy around anything technical in nature.

  
And one phrase spoken by a team member became the catalyst for G’s newest off duty ops.

 

**#**

  
G never investigated one of his own team members. He left this aspect of leading his team to Hetty. Usually. However, after stumbling into this team member's history, G took the initiative and pursued a private ops into their background. Private ops were normally performed under the guise of bringing the whole team in on the investigation at some point in time. G had zero intention of sharing this ops with anyone on his team. This puppy was his and his alone.

  
At least that's how he started out the ops. A week into his research, G had second thoughts and third thoughts and fourth thoughts and more. The project kept him up late sometimes not getting to sleep until one or two in the morning. While the late hour wasn't that unusual for him, he frequently spent long hours learning new languages, the strain of investigating his own team member wore him out.

  
_Is this really a good idea? If they ever find out I spearheaded this how will they feel about me? Will they ever trust me again? I don't blame them if they cut me from their life. I am violating trust and personal boundaries._

  
G opened the file again and read through it two more times. Why on earth would someone pretend to be clueless when they've served in this capacity? It simply didn't make sense. Not that G would flaunt his expertise in a field, but he certainly wouldn't hide his knowledge of it either. That would be dishonest. For the most part, G stayed honest and open to others. Open, well, maybe not as much as he hoped he could be by now. Well, unless... there was a missing fact. When had the person left the elite surveillance team? Nothing in these notes had given that clue. Odd. He delved into the organization further. There had to be an answer. Maybe it was too obvious and that's why he missed it.

  
One important bit of intel he discovered was the elite group's purpose. It was a covert intelligence-gathering entity which used electronics. The elite group's name was ELINT. It first started operating in the mid-1960s and continued its operations well beyond those years.

  
The more intel he garnered, the more G gathered that something ominous had occurred during the teammate's tenure with the organization. It had to be something tragic enough for the person to leave a job they cherished and enjoyed as much as this person had.

  
G thought back to when his career started with NCIS. Even with all the years of turmoil in the beginning, he couldn't imagine leaving this job. The pay was good. His partner was a consummate professional. And his supervisor wasn't that bad either. They had their differences at times, especially when he went rogue on a personal project, yet overall she understood his quirky attitude and his undying need to venture out on his own. Time and time again she reined him back into the circle of his teammates and away from imminent danger. And he opposed her efforts by pursuing his off duty projects.

  
So far she hadn't reined him back in from this one. Though it had only been a week since he started the project. The minute she caught wind of it, she'd be on his trail, pestering him to reveal the intel to the team. But possibly not. This involved a team member and thus it would be a sticky situation to disclose the intel he obtained to the whole team.

  
If she failed to intervene in due course, Sam was a strong second in command and hounded him until he stopped his wayward behavior and revealed the special project.

  
So far neither one of them had caught onto his off duty endeavors. He was thankful because it gave him the needed time to pay extra attention to the nuances of his pet ops.

  
G completed his exhaustive research into the teammate's sudden change in their career. He took a short shower and climbed into bed dressed in the lightest possible clothes, cotton boxers. It was a hot night in Los Angeles. He pulled just the sheet over his exhausted body and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling and hoping sleep would overtake his mind fast.

  
After ten minutes of his usual routine, G started his breathing exercises. He discovered an online site which helped one get a better night sleep through paying attention to their breaths. G found it worked better than he had hoped it would. His body relaxed with the rhythm of his breathing. In record time his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

  
Though within in minutes he sensed a presence in his house. He kept still and listened to the light footsteps which sounded like Hetty's. They stopped outside his bedroom door and stayed there. Another presence, one he hadn't heard at first, hovered over his sleeping form. G focused on keeping his breathing as normal as possible and on a par with someone who was asleep. Just how long he could maintain this presence of mind and stay focused on these two strangers in his home was beyond G's present reality.

  
The one hovering over him reached out a hand and deposited something on his bare chest.

  
He resisted the urge to grab the intruder's hand or arm. Instead he kept his vigil with his breaths.

  
The person by the door stayed there. G picked up on their breathing. It sounded like Hetty's breaths. There was a slight rattle on inhale and a smoother, longer exhale. He memorized her breathing one time while he slept in the bullpen's sitting area. G had no place to live for the time being and she allowed him to sleep on the leather couch. Hetty stood near him while he faked sleeping. He listened intently to her breaths and learned her distinct signature. Maybe she had smoked at one time in her life. Maybe it marred the intake of her breaths. Or maybe it was her short stature which prevented her from fully taking in oxygen. G suspected the former was the truth.

  
The hoverer's breathing was deep and strong. G imagined that it belonged to a tall, well-built man. He wanted to open his eyes and take a peek to see if his guess was correct.

  
Though maybe the breather by the door was someone other than Hetty. He determined the breaths belonged to a person with a shorter stature, less than five-foot six-inches.

  
Before he had noticed, both intruders had disappeared, and G was left alone except for the object on his bare chest. He waited several more minutes before opening his eyes. A neatly folded note card in a silky smooth finish stood on his chest. Its tented form immediately drew attention to itself. G plucked it off his chest, flipped on the light switch with his remote, and sat up in bed. The note card weighed a few ounces. Top-of-the-line linen. He opened it and read the single word several times before dropping the note card on his solid mahogany nightstand.

  
So much for no one noticing his wayward endeavors:

  
**STOP!**

  
The word was simple enough and handwritten in red capital letters.

  
It was obvious that his researches were not as covert as the organization he had started to investigate. He needed to redouble his efforts and make certain his tracks were covered. The desire to learn more about ELINT now outweighed and outstripped his sensible side. Not good.

  
Still it wasn't that bad for a week's worth of research into his team member's decidedly secretive past.  
  
  



	2. Visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his home G receives unwanted visitations with dire warnings.

**Visitations**

  
Each week the same two people visited G at precisely the same time of night. It meant some ominous things which G didn’t care to know about, but needed to pay attention to in order to stay this side of the law.

  * 1.  He was being watched.
  * 2.  He was being watched online.
  * 3.  He was being watched in his own home.
  * 4.  He was being surveilled, constantly. Period.



Each time he received a tent-folded card on his bare chest. The threats had become more ominous and more verbal. After the first one, “STOP!,” the writer’s words flowed more freely.

  * Week 1.  STOP!
  * Week 2.  STOP OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!
  * Week 3.  STOP OR YOUR LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL!
  * Week 4.  STOP OR DIE!



Okay, the last one bordered on melodrama. G actually laughed at the simple wording on it. Maybe the writer had lost the ability to be more verbal like the last two cards. All notes were written in capitals and in a blood-red color. G determined that the writer had purposely chosen the color to emphasize the dire circumstances of continuing his off duty ops.

  
After reading week four’s note card, G climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom to splash cool water on his face.

  
His jaw slacked open.

  
The threatening message of “STOP OR DIE!” scrawled in blood-red finger paint covered his two over the sink mirrors. The consistency and color of the paint replicated real blood.

  
It was obvious someone wanted him to get the message loud and clear.

  
The mirrors could wait to be cleaned when he wasn’t pressed to continue the research.

  
He couldn’t stop what he had started until he obtained the whole truth. Perhaps G hadn’t taken the writer of the notes and words seriously. Whatever the reason, he pressed onward with his private project and opened his laptop in his study, beginning where he had left off the day before.

  
Sleep wouldn’t come easily after being awakened by the note card and now the ominous message painted in blood-red on his mirrors.

  
After he gained access to the top secret website with an old passcode, he poured through document after document, searching for the answer to his question. When and why did the team member leave ELINT?

  
Not one indication of this question remained in any document. He found slews upon slews of intel redacted on page after page. He knew one redactor though he didn’t expect she would have anything to do with these documents being altered. There had to be more than one redactor. Just had to be.

  
He printed off a couple of the documents with the redacted intel in hopes he might be able understand what was removed from them.

  
G picked up one sheet of paper. He could barely make out the words “death” and “devastating.” Was it possible that someone died during one of ELINT’s ops? That would prove to be a disaster for an entire team. He shuddered and thought about his team member suffering through that type of loss. It could radically change a person. This could be the catalyst for leaving a satisfying position at ELINT. For all accounts the team member loved and enjoyed their job and then suddenly fled leaving behind a promising career.

  
Still he lacked the knowledge of the exact incident which caused his team member to leave ELINT. It required hours more research into the heavily redacted documents.

  
G yawned and decided to call it a night once again. He closed his laptop and plodded back down the hallway to his bedroom. G climbed into bed and pulled the sheet over his body. He practiced his breathing exercises and within minutes was more relaxed. His eyes fluttered a few times before sleep overtook him.

  
#

  
In the morning G stood before his mirrors and cleaned the finger paint off them. Satisfied with his job, he scrubbed out the sinks and the countertop, removing the last of the blood-red paint color.

  
He stripped off his boxers and stepped into his shower. His jaw slacked open. In the same blood-red finger paint the same writer had scrawled another threat. G touched the paint. It was obviously written sometime during the night after he climbed into bed a second time. Damn. While taking a shower, he washed the shower walls and watched the blood-like substance go down the drain.

  
After a faster shower than he had originally planned for, G stepped out onto the bathmat and dried himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist pushed his feet into a pair of slippers. G rushed down the hallway and into his office. Just as he surmised, he found all the papers he’d printed off ripped into tiny pieces. His laptop was okay. He had as usual deleted all his search history before shutting the computer down. Call it paranoia or call it whatever you wanted, the procedure saved his ass more than once.

  
Time to call in a favor to someone his team had arrested who might be able create a firewall for him to hide behind. He wished he could ask Eric or Nell, but didn’t dare involve them in this mess. Plus that meant he would be introducing the private ops to his whole team. No doubt Eric and/or Nell would report their findings to Hetty as well. The less people who knew about his off duty project the better. G needed access to that information, and at the same time he wanted protection from prying eyes.

  
G entered the kitchen and prepared breakfast for himself. At least he needed to start his day off with something nutritious for him. It was a Saturday and he intended to take the rest of the day off except for locating a computer hack. After that he could sit back and relax while waiting for the firewall to be installed on his laptop.

  
The moment he sat down to eat on his fairly new brown leather sofa, his cellphone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. Sam.  
G answered the phone and place it in speakerphone mode on the sofa beside him.

“You’re on the speakerphone.”

  
“Thanks for the heads up. What’s my favorite federal agent doing today?”

  
“Absolutely nothing. It’s Saturday and I’m bushed.”

  
“Same here. Interested in watching a game on TV?”

  
“Maybe later. I’ve got one thing to do before my day is free.”

  
“Don’t tell me you’re working on an off duty ops.”

  
“Okay, I won’t.”

  
“Smart ass!” Sam chuckled.

  
“Well, you told me not to tell you.”

  
“That’s fair. But you will?”

  
“It’s private until I decide to enlist the help of my team,” G said.

  
Except on this particular case he never intended to ask for any help from them. This off duty ops was his eyes only. Of course he promised himself if he ran into any real problems he’d always involve his partner. That was their agreement they had made when they first began engaging in off duty ops.

  
“Okay, call me when you’re ready for some football. I’ll bring over the food.”

  
“I hope it’s something healthier than last time.” G smirked.

  
He loved to razz his partner about eating healthy because Sam always ate healthy. The last time they watched a football game on a Sunday his partner brought over carrot sticks, celery sticks, low fat cheese, and hummus dip. G skipped the dip. It possessed an odd taste, somewhere between bitter and bizarre.

  
“I take you don’t want any hummus?”

  
“You’ve got that right.”

  
G didn’t have to remind him. Although he razzed him often he didn’t want to insult his intelligence.

  
“Need to go. Call you later.”

  
G ended the call before Sam could respond. The less said over the phone, the better it was for him. Sometimes he revealed too much during casual conversations with Sam. After all he was his partner and they spent time together after work and on weekends.

  
Number one on his agenda was the firewall.

  
With an excellent memory, G dialed in the cellphone number of man who Sam and him had arrested months ago. He was now a confidential informant or CI. G left a message on the voice mail service and then finished eating his breakfast.  
Mid-morning he finally got a text message from the CI. He texted back and asked the guy to stop by.

  
Just before noon he received a knock on the front door and peeked through the spy hole. Well, he liked to call them spy holes. He often spied on people before deciding to let them in and at times, especially when he was in the middle of an off duty ops, used it to pretend he wasn’t there. On occasion he even lied to his partner while using the spy hole. Sometimes he needed the space from work and work related friendships.

  
Today he desperately needed the expert help only a computer hacker could provide.

  
It was the CI. He looked ragged and disheveled as usual dressed in faded blue jeans with enough holes to make them destined for the trash. G opened the door and showed the dark haired, young man into his study. The twenties-something man sat down at the desk and without any words, brought out a small device and attached it to G’s laptop. He typed in numerous codes, his fingers flew over the keyboard like Eric and Nell could easily do.

  
G wasn’t a computer wiz. He got by and understood the necessity to clear his daily history. But that was about it. Still he desired to further understand what a firewall was and how it operated in his computer. He kept a close vigil over the CI, hovering near him, but staying back a little, not wanting the stench from the guy’s body odor to overwhelm him. It was one thing G remembered from the ops where the guy was surveilled and finally arrested. Sam and G brought the soon-to-be CI back to the boat shed and nearly stopped for air fresheners on the way there. Afterward they had to fumigate the car it stunk so bad. As well G asked numerous questions until he was satisfied the computer hacker had properly installed the firewall.

  
Twenty minutes later G thanked the CI and escorted him to the front door.

  
He reentered his study and keyed in the password on the top secret site. G printed off the same documents as before and compiled them into a notebook. He logged off the site, cleared his history, and his cache. That was the one thing he hadn’t done before. The CI informed him that two things could potentially be tracked even with a firewall installed on a computer; history and cache.

  
The CI downloaded a different browser for G to try out. It had a privacy mode which prevented any kind of tracking.

  
G resisted using the newfangled software because he was a stickler for the tried and true. Maybe later on tonight.

  
He took the notebook into his living room with a red pen. G combed over every page, noting in the margins where he thought he might know the words. By the time he finished scanning over every page, G had a running alternative official record. Back in his study, he typed the new record into his journaling software. Fairly soon he possessed the truth behind those redacted parts of the original documents. Something horrible had occurred where there was loss of life. The person who died was close to his team member. As a result of their friend’s death, the team member left their promising career at ELINT.  
  



	3. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dire warnings of bodily harm G receives increase in frequency and intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update more than one chapter because some of these are short chapters.

**Persuasion**

Cold air wafted over his body. Impossible. G started to sit up and found a folded piece of card stock on his naked chest. Where’s the sheet and summer-weight comforter? He scanned his nakedness and the whole room before finding the bed clothes on the hardwood floor next to the bed. His entire body was bare from the neck down. _I know I went to sleep in my cotton boxers._

He studied the smooth card stock fit for an invitation to a wedding for a moment more before picking it up and reading it. Typed in red, bold capitals were the words:

**CEASE AND DESIST**

His first warning and the signal to him that he was closer to the prize: Finding the intel on his project. The three simple words spoke to him, and yet he wasn’t about to listen. They were another warning about the research project he had started a month ago. He must’ve gotten too close to someone directly involved in the top secret, government organization called ELINT. G set the folded card on his mahogany nightstand and sat up. Until he discovered the truth about his team member’s involvement in the covert surveillance group, he intended to delve deeper into his now part-time, off duty op.

G had lost countless hours of sleep over his pet project and wasn’t about to stop without being rewarded with the intel he desperately desired. He climbed out of bed and stepped into his en suite bathroom. His jaw dropped. Scrawled across the mirrors’s surface in blood-red, finger paint were the same words with added information:

**CEASE AND DESIST**

**OR I’LL BE BACK**

Many famous leaders in history had said those final three words. One famous movie actor had used the line. G answered the newest taunt with a soaped up wet washcloth and a good scrubbing of the mirrors. Red paint dripped down the mirror and ran down the double sinks for several minutes before the surfaces came clean.

He hopped into the shower and found the same message covering all the walls. Within minutes G rinsed it off and cleaned his body to awaken himself from another shortened night’s sleep.

In the middle of the shower, the power shut off. Now what the hell is going on? He quickly rinsed off and grabbed a towel.

Either someone was desperately trying to get his attention or the local power company encountered a problem.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and donned his indoor/outdoor slippers. G checked random lights throughout his home. He discovered that the hallway, his bedroom, and the en suite bathroom were the only rooms affected by the blackout.

Early morning light streaming through his front windows enabled him able to locate the main electrical panel near the darkened hallway. G opened the box and flipped the rocker arms for the three areas in his home. An after thought plagued him. He should’ve dusted them for prints. Too late. Though he seriously doubted his intruder would’ve chanced doing anything inside his home without gloves.

G fixed himself breakfast and ate on his couch in front of the television listening to the five AM news. The same crimes were covered from the night before. Boring. He downed four slices of bacon, three scrambled eggs, and two slices of toast before turning off the television and busing his dish to the sink.

In his bedroom, G dressed in the uniform of an NCIS Office of Special Projects agent; blue jeans and a button down blue shirt to match his dazzling blue eyes. At least the latest woman he dated said they were dazzling and sparkling. Since working on his off duty ops he lacked the time to think about anything but it. She would have to wait until he was unoccupied. He sat on the bed and traded his slippers for his work boots.

With the bed partially stripped, G determined it was a good day as any for washing the sheets. Everything was left where it had landed somewhere in the night. He stripped off the sheets, picked up the blanket and bedspread, and dumped them into the navy-blue hamper in the bathroom.

Before heading out the door for work, G grabbed his jacket from the guest closet and went for his wallet and keys on the entrance’s side table. Except they weren’t there. He checked inside the two drawers. Nothing. He searched the whole house, opening cabinets and doors and rummaging through every place he had ever placed the two items. Back in the kitchen he stood against the island and folded his arms. He glanced at his watch. G had spent thirty minutes looking for the necessities of life. He turned around and faced the kitchen.

On the countertop next to the sink sat the two items. A crisp white note stood behind them, leaning against the ceramic tiled wall.

A chill crawled up his spine and tingled around his neck and head. Someone had been in his home since he had fixed breakfast, eaten it, and then dressed.

G crossed the room in four strides and stood before his belongings. He stared at the note for several minutes before picking it up. It was a greeting card format in heavy card stock. G opened it and read it out loud.

**THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.**

**STOP BEFORE YOU CANNOT.**

**BEFORE YOU DIE.**

A white hot shiver rushed from G’s feet to the top of his head.

He dropped the white card on the countertop and picked up his blue leather wallet and car keys. G ran out of his home and climbed into his late model Mercedes Sedan. He drove down a mostly deserted street at a faster than normal speed not caring whether Hetty would see him speeding. G needed to get those words out of his head and breaking the law and being reckless helped… for now.


	4. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threats disturb G causing him to act out and catch Hetty's ire.

**Threats**

Sam stood in the bullpen with his arms crossed, leaning against the front of his desk and staring across the ‘great divide’ at Hetty’s desk. His partner and their supervisor were in the midst of a hairy and heated argument. Something about a traffic violation.

G trudged back to the bullpen and eyed his partner. “I’m certain you overheard that one.”

“Yeah, what’s going on with you?”

“Me?” G pointed to his chest. “She started the argument not me.”

“And you broke the law?”

G settled down at his desk and leafed through the file centered on it. “She’s got to be kidding.”

“Nope.” Sam grabbed the identical file off his desk. “Same instructions here. Finish this by midnight tonight.”

“I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Awfully busy for having zero op assignments.”

“Remember I’m working on something on the side.”

“How could I forget?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You haven’t told me about it, but you’re acting a little strange.”

G took the report and stood. “She says I have to work with you.” He stepped over to the two desks opposite him and scooted Deeks’s chair over to Sam’s side. G threw the file on the desk and slouched into the chair.

“I think you’d better cop the attitude for all concerned.” Sam sat next to him.

“She pisses me off. Okay? I’m within my rights to be angry about this.”

“Really? After you obtained the traffic ticket?”

“Try tickets.” G leaned over the report, trying to ignore his partner’s scrutiny.

“Tickets? No wonder she’s peeved.”

“Red light. Speeding. Reckless endangerment.”

“Seriously? What’s your problem?”

G lowered his voice and said, “I’m spooked.”

“About your extracurricular activities?”

“Yeah, something happened this morning and it’s got me nervous, but I’m still going to pursue my line of investigation.”

“That’s my partner.” Sam patted G on the back. “Let me know if you need any extra help.”

“Oh, I intend to when the time is right.”

G leafed through the gobs of intel from their last op which occurred over a week ago. To compile this would take all day and then some. But Hetty wanted it by midnight. He shook his head and lowered it into both of his upturned hands.

“That bad?”

“Well, you look at all this… stuff… we’ve got…” he noted the time on his watch, “sixteen hours to complete it.”

“I’ll take the first three days of the op and you take the last two days.”

“Thanks a bunch, Sam, you just took the easiest part.”

“What do you want? I’m taking on three days and leaving you only two. You want only one?”

“Would be nice.” G gave him a poor little puppy dog look.

“I got it. Okay?”

“Thanks.”

“You owe me one.”

He muttered more to himself, “By the time I’m done I’ll owe you more than that.”

G removed last week’s reports by all four team members. He could barely decipher Deeks’s handwriting. It reminded him of the chicken scratch a doctor writes in a patient’s file. And this guy was a lawyer? Kensi’s handwriting was much more legible. Usually they all typed their reports into a computer. Yet Hetty had insisted they all write them out longhand. _For my torture?_ He quickly read through her report and took some notes about how to compile the overall intel results. Then there was Sam’s immaculate handwriting with his signature distinct descriptions. Oh he was thorough and good and G understood why he was a top notch federal agent. G decided to use it word for word as the beginning paragraphs of the report he would write.

While rereading Kensi’s report, G daydreamed about her secretive past. He was this close to blowing it all wide open.

“Mr. Callen?”

He startled and glared at her standing in front of the desk. If his eyes were daggers, she would’ve been stabbed numerous times.

“Stumped about the report?”

“No. Daydreaming of a time which was easier than a sixteen hour stint to produce a detailed report which should take as least two days or maybe more to complete.”

“You’ve got two heads. Use them.” She flipped on her heels and left the bullpen.

“Now, what was that about?” G asked, glancing sideways at his partner.

“I’m not going to get involved with your cat fight.”

“It’s not a cat fight.”

“Looks and sounds like it to me.” Sam made a hissing sound and chuckled. He finished writing the sentence he had worked on for the last couple of minutes.

“By virtue of being my partner, you’re already involved.”

“Well, thanks, but no thanks.” He picked up the file folder and leaned back in his chair. “Ever wonder where Deeks and Kensi are?”

“Nope. Because she’s not going to tell us. She wants us focused on this… her busy work.”

When the lowered voices from Hetty and Granger across headquarters got increasingly louder, G’s attention perked up and he strained to listen to them standing in Hetty’s office. “Sounds like a dog fight over there.”

“Yeah, got wonder what that’s about.”

“Probably me and those three traffic violations.”

Sam lowered his voice, “That would be settled in less than a minute. That’s a lingering fight.”

G leaned forward and honed his hearing skills to figure out what they were saying. He didn’t have to wait long. As their voices grew louder, bits and pieces of the argument drifted over to the bullpen. _Keep it under wraps… He’ll give it up… She’s worried… Tactics…_ The heated conversation was about him and he knew it. Granger must know about ELINT. _Either that or I’m getting paranoid now._

He relaxed in his chair and stretched. Right now this report came at the worst time in his external investigations. G needed to concentrate on his private research op. He redoubled his efforts, determined to finish Hetty’s busy work early.

**#**

Four hours later, Sam and him broke for lunch and got permission to work at his home. G hurried home to his house and gathered all the newly left evidence, filing it away in a wall safe in his study.

Sam walked into the house carrying their take-out lunch.

They settled down on the brown leather sofa in the living room and ate their Chinese food in silence.

G came up for air first about twenty minutes later. “I’m halfway through writing the final pages of the report.”

“Halfway? That’s good.”

“Yeah. I’m surprised especially after reading Deeks’s horrible handwriting.”

“Tell me about it. The guy needs lessons in writing legible and coherent sentences.”

“What’s a sentence?”

Sam chuckled and rubbed his stomach. “I’m finished eating.” He stood and bussed his plate and the containers to the kitchen.

“I’ll take care of things.” G hurried after him, hoping he had ridded the countertop of all the evidence. He silently prayed there wasn’t anything new placed on it. He breathed out a sigh of relief. The surface was bare.

“It’s the least I could do.” Sam closed the containers and loaded them into the refrigerator. “Looks as if you’ve got enough for at least one more meal.”

G took two fortune cookies from a bag and tossed one to his partner.

Sam cracked open his cookie. “Okay, my double bubble fortune is… ‘ _Your day will go faster with wisdom.’_ Hm… My day would go faster without a ridiculously long report due by midnight.”

G laughed and broke open his fortune cookie. His jaw slacked open.

“Okay, someone’s been peeking into your private life.”

“No… This is spookier than this morning.”

“Well, if I had a clue about what happened to you this morning—“

“I’m not ready to disclose anything.”

“You’re extra jumpy and on edge.”

He wanted to believe his partner wouldn’t notice his behavior. Fat chance. He just got through accepting his partner’s excellent skills on and off an op.

“So read yours.”

“It says… _‘When engaged in risky business practices, people in glass houses would be wise to use pebbles.’_ Talk about a creepy fortune.”

“So you’re engaged in a risky op?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s all you’re gonna tell me.”

“For now.” G tossed the fortune on the countertop and leaned over it with both hands placed on the counter’s edge. “That’s just plain creepy… at least for me.” He flipped on his heels and stared across the room. “Maybe I need to stop what I’m doing before I’ve gone too far.”

“Is it illegal?”

“Borderline.”

“Define borderline, G?”

“I’ve got my nose where it doesn’t belong researching someone’s secretive background.”

“Who?”

“Someone both you and I know.”

“The plot thickens and….”

“That’s all I care to say at this point. If any further problems emerge I’ll call you.”

“What kind of problems?”

“Someone’s warning me to back off.”

“And you’ve decided to ignore them.”

“Of course, hey, it’s me, what do you want?”

“I’d expect it from you.” Sam leaned against the countertop and folded his arms. “We’d better get back to work.”

“At least it keeps my mind off the private investigation.”

“You’ll call me if—“

“I told you I would.”

They finished clearing the Chinese food containers off the coffee table in the living room and then settled down with writing their reports.

“Want a beer?” G asked.

“No thanks, I’ll be too relaxed to finish my duties. Maybe with dinner.”

“And you’ve got that meal planned.”

“Pizza.”

“Sounds perfect.”

G got back to work on the report.

**#**

Five hours passed during which G finished drinking three glasses of water and typing thirty pages of the report. He leaned back on the sofa and stretched his arms overhead. G stood and took a bathroom break in his master bath. Scrawled on the bathroom mirror in blood-red finger paint were two words:

**DEATH SENTENCE**

G shuddered and closed and locked the door. He quickly rinsed it off the mirror.

If that wasn’t an ominous warning… oh hell… what did these people want him to do?

After using the bathroom, he closed the bathroom door, hoping to keep any evidence which might be written in the shower hidden from his partner’s scrutiny.

When G entered the living room and saw that his partner wasn’t there, he panicked. With his heart thumping loud in his ears and fast in his chest and his legs trembling, he stuffed his hands deep into his jeans pockets to hide his trembling fingers from his partner. G paced the room twice, trying to work off his nervous energy, and settled down on the sofa, waiting for Sam’s return. Too much time passed, at least it felt as if that were so. One glance at his own watch told him only two minutes had ticked by before Sam returned to the living room.

G released a long pent up sigh.

“I took the liberty and ordered a pizza and breadsticks,” Sam said, shutting down his cellphone.

G could only hope that his partner had been in the guest bathroom and kitchen. If he had searched the house for him, it would’ve appeared odd when he found Sam. So that option never entered his mind.

“That’s a good idea,” G said. “How far did you get in your end of the project?”

“Couple of more pages and I’ll be finished.”

“Seriously? Me too.”

Sam eyed his partner and sat back down on the sofa in the living room.

G shot off the sofa and grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. He offered one to his partner. G sat on the brown leather sofa and flipped the top off the beer, offering a toast to Sam. “To our completion of Hetty’s time waster.”

Sam clinked his opened bottle against his partner’s. “To you sharing about your newest off duty project.”

The corners of G’s lips turned downward. “You only wish I’d share it.”

“Not only have spooky things happened to you, but you’re acting strange.”

Damn. “It’s probably being here where it occurred.”

“Right, G, come on man, you expect me to buy that load of—“

“I had hoped, but you’re too good at what you do,” G said. “Someone’s threatening me. I’ve gotten too close to the intel I’ve sought. There you’ve got it.”

“Must be ground shaking intel.”

“It is. That’s all I can say until I’ve got more proof of what I believe occurred with this person.”

“Or until someone acts on one of those threats,” Sam said.


	5. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G catches Hetty snooping in his home yet again.
> 
> The start of worse trouble for G on his off duty ops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers on ff wrote to me and said that Hetty entering G's house without permission bothered her. I decided to include this in my story because I'm bugged by the behavior too. Too snoopy for me.

**Intrusion**

After G sent their report to Hetty, he said good-bye to his partner at the front door.

“Remember what I told you,” Sam said, stepping onto the porch.

“Call you.”

“Promise me.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Okay, I promise Sam, I’ll call you if I run into any threats which are significant.”

G watched Sam leave and shook his head. He’d already lied to his partner. He had received several credible threats with the intent to do bodily harm and more. G closed and locked the door. As well he checked every window and door in his whole house, locking every one of them. It was same routine he performed every night since the first message was scrawled on his bathroom mirror one month ago. Still, someone had entered his home during the night and left more threatening messages in his master bathroom. As well, someone had left a message on the mirror after he left for work.

Yesterday was the first time he received a message outside his master bedroom suite.

He figured that whomever was the culprit had gained access with a key. G ordered his locks changed on the doors, but the appointment wasn’t until just before the weekend. Two days away. The thought of staying in his home until then freaked him out. Few things troubled him as this whole scenario had. Receiving first weekly death threats and now daily ones made him question his thirst for knowledge about his team member’s past.

G selected another beer from the refrigerator and settled down in front of the television. He never once believed he’d become domesticated yet here he was sitting on his leather sofa watching a new LCD TV. It wasn’t any slouch TV setup either. Top-of-line in everything. Sometimes he questioned his sanity about these choices. Though Sam egged him on. He shopped with him and suggested the furniture and entertainment system. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the money for all this. More like settling down into his home and staying here for any longer than a few years bothered him. It made him restless.

He wanted to unroll his bedroll in the closet again and sleep there for a night. That made him sound rather crazy considering he purchased a handsomely appointed king-sized bedroom set about two months ago. Whatever was he thinking? Listening to Sam had its good points, but on the other hand they created a stationary living condition. G had avoided this situation at all costs. Something about this whole putting-down-roots made him antsy. His stomach crawled at night. In the evening he used the beers to soothe the strange feelings in his gut.

When the beer had relaxed him fully in front of the TV, G turned everything off and headed for bed.

A single blood-red, long stemmed rose laid in the center of his bed. G stared at the made bed. It was stripped before he left for work. And when he arrived home and later used the bathroom, the bed was unmade. Now he _was_ spooked. He edged around his bedroom and checked the hamper. The sheets were still in it. _Do I own a set of white sheets?_ And the stark white comforter… _I do not remember buying one like this._ _White? Never white. Maybe a light shade of blue._

A shiver crawled up his spine and tingled around his head.

He tossed the rose on the mahogany nightstand and pulled down the comforter and sheets, inspecting everything before remaking his bed. G got ready for bed and dressed in red plaid, cotton boxers without a matching night shirt. It was another warm night in the Los Angeles suburb where he lived. He checked the drawer in the nightstand for his weapon and a flashlight and switched off the bedside lamp.

In the dark he listened for any strange sounds in his home. Nothing.

Within minutes G was in a light sleep from the beer relaxing him. A half hour later he startled awake. Someone was in his house. It was too early for the two nightly intruders. G removed his weapon and flashlight from the drawer and slid out of bed. He opted to keep the lights turned off and prowled through his house in bare feet. The less noise he made the more easily he would be able sneak up on whomever had entered his home.

A full moon’s light filtered through the front windows’s sheer drapes. In all his diligence about locking all the windows and doors, he had forgotten to pull the light-blocking shades down the windows in the living room. Damn.

G stayed in the shadows and waited for the sleuth to show themselves.

Hetty came into view in the kitchen.

G flipped on the lights in her vicinity.

She visibly startled and flipped on her heels.

“Mr. Callen.”

“Hetty.”

“I though you had gone to bed by now.”

“I had until I heard someone inside my home.”

“Just checking on things.”

“What things, Hetty?” G asked, with a steady voice. “This is _my_ home and I’ve had about enough of your snooping.”

He couldn’t wait to the day when the locks would be changed, and she would no longer be able to enter his home.

“I know everything about my agents—“

“Yeah, and I’m tired of it, Hetty. Get out. Get out right now!” He motioned with his weapon and flashlight to the front door. “And don’t come back here without being invited. You hear me?”

Hetty strolled toward the front door. It was that cocky, bull-headed walk she used when staying bossy in a situation she didn’t have permission to control. She opened the front door and faced her agent. “I’ve got every right to check up on my agents.”

“The hell you do in my own home!”

“I’d watch that attitude, Mr. Callen.”

G stepped within inches of her, refusing to be intimidated by her actions and words. “And yours too, Hetty. You’ve entered _my_ domain and I don’t appreciate the intrusion.” He kept his weapon at an offensive position and shooed her out the door.

Once she was outside his home, he locked the door and drew a chair over to the front door, wedging it under the door handle. Next he pulled the light blocking shades down the front windows. He secured the back door of his home in the same manner, shoving a sturdy chair under the door handle.

He reentered his bedroom and sensed a presence in the darkened space. Before he had the time to react to the situation, a sharp instrument pricked his left biceps. G reached for the area with the hand which held his weapon.

A large hand with a strong grip yanked his SIG Sauer P229 from his fingers as G slumped to the unforgiving hardwood floor with a loud thud.

#

G awakened less than an thirty minutes later hanging in a secured position at one end of his garage. Straight ahead was the garage door. He was completely naked except for the leather wrist, neck, and ankle cuffs which kept him stretched wide in a human cross above the floor.

“What in the h—“ G bucked and struggled in his restraints.

“Calm down Mr. G. Callen and listen very carefully,” a deep male voice said.

He glanced around to his left and then his right, trying to determine where the man’s voice had come from. “You’ve got no right! I’m a federal agent!”

“Ah, but I do, Mr. G. Callen. You’ve continued to pursue something which isn’t your business.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’d tone down you’re language, Mr. G. Callen.”

“To what kind of rhetoric? Seriously? You’ve drugged me. And now you’ve stripped off my clothes. And you’ve hung me here in my own garage. And then you expect—“

“I expect only one thing, Mr. G. Callen. I expect you to obey and take heed to those threats you’ve received.”

“I’ve got every right to investigate my team member!”

“You sound indignant, Mr. G. Callen, when it’s you that’s overstepped your boundaries not I.”

“Screw you!”

“Ah, a man with a bad attitude. I think you need to be reminded of who’s in charge right now.”

The bodiless voice hidden from G’s view whirled a bullwhip through the air.

G shuddered upon hearing the distinct sound of the leather whip.

“Now you’ll pay for your indiscretions, both your attitude and your lack of obedience.”

He screeched before the whip ever hit his skin, and then he howled as the bullwhip seared his flesh, digging into his unmarred, smooth buttocks. G writhed and cried out with each blow. After ten minutes of unrelenting steady punishment and his constant howling, the bullwhippings stopped and he slumped in his restraints.


	6. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G gains an unknown interest in his torture.

**The Watcher**

In the shadows of the garage’s interior, I enjoyed every moment of the man’s torture by his faceless torturer. I grinned, my lips stretched thin and wide. Never had I seen a man so thoroughly cut down to size. Maybe now the man would listen? Though I suspected that wouldn’t be true. Rarely had the disobedient man complied with anything I had requested of him. I suspected it would take numerous torturous events before the wayward man would succumb to the instructions given by ghostly figures.

Pity.

And yet wonderful at the same time.

For I loved this part of the torture.

I loved to watch a man with so much attitude and ill behavior and lack of direction get taken down to where he belonged: A babbling and whimpering heap of human flesh before the two people who orchestrated his torture.

I listened and observed the whole scene before me with lightness in my heart, knowing the person I sought to protect would be free from harassment for the rest of the week.


	7. Bullwhipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G suffers through more bullwhipping at the hands of an anonymous torturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give my readers an early Christmas gift; six more chapters. I won't be updating during the Christmas weekend and I don't know if I'll update during the New Years weekend.

**Bullwhipped**

G panted and attempted to keep the pain in his buttocks from overwhelming his senses and thinking.

“Okay, Mr. G. Callen, how do you want go about your life now?”

“I’ve got every right to act however I wish.”

“You certain you want to choose that avenue of action?”

G nodded and cringed. Again he heard the distinct sound of a bullwhip whirling through the air behind him.

“It’s a pity you can’t learn through one session of my handiwork.” The bodiless voice brought the leather bullwhip down on his victim’s marked flesh. “Perhaps when I’m finished with this session you’ll beg me to stop and you’ll submit to my wishes.”

G screamed and writhed with each strike of the bullwhip on his burning flesh. His breaths coincided with the lull in the action on his sensitized buttocks. Minutes into the torturous abuse of his body he passed out.

#

Ice cold water splashed on his face. He startled to consciousness and blinked his eyes.

“You can’t sleep until I’m finished torturing your lovely and responsive body,” the deep voice said. “You’ve got the loveliest shade of red forming on your upturned buttocks.”

Upturned? G realized his body’s position had been altered. He was now bent forward at the waist with his butt sticking out behind him. G jerked away from a sudden touch of a large, rough hand on his sore buttocks.

“Nice and red and hot. I love my men hot.”

What in the hell? G struggled to escape the man’s patting of his buttocks.

“I’m afraid you’re not going to go anywhere until I’m finished with your torture.”

That’s when G figured just how he was now restrained. His body was folded in half with his wrists and ankles in stainless steel stocks. The apparatus obscenely pushed out his buttocks. His thighs rested on a bench with his penis shoved into a hole in it thus forcing it backward to rest securely between his butt cheeks. G thought about how vulnerable his whole body was at this moment. His faceless, bodiless intruder could do anything to him and he couldn’t stop the man.

Again the hand caressed his heated and reddened buttocks. G shuddered and jerked.

“I love to watch helpless men try to escape the inevitable.”

The hand moved over his seared skin massaging it and then stopping to caress it. Every inch was explored.

G cringed. The sensations were those of a lover not a torturer.

“You’ve got a muscular butt. I like that in a man.”

“I’m not—“

“Are you going to tell me, Mr. G. Callen, that you’re not bent that way? Is that what you’re going to say?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t matter, Mr. G. Callen. I’ll do what ever I want with your body. At this moment in time, I own it.”

Two hands now caressed his body from neck to buttocks, touching every inch of it, as if they were the hands of a lover again, wanting to get to know him.

G swallowed hard, pushing down the bitter taste in his throat which threatened to erupt out of his mouth and spill onto his garage floor.

“I love this position for you. You’re the least verbal. The most cooperative. Of course you can’t really do anything to stop me. And that perhaps is the most exciting and exhilarating part of this torture game. You’re mine to use, to explore, to torture, and to enjoy.

“And because we don’t want to disturb your neighbors any further, I’m going to place a gag in your mouth while I finish the last portion of your torture. Is there anything you wish to say before I stick my special gag in your mouth?”

“Who are you?” G asked, hoping the man would show himself. He got his wish.

The man stood before him dressed in black from head to foot with a neoprene ski mask covering his face. Only the man’s eyes, nostrils, and mouth were visible. He held an odd shaped gag in his hands.

“There’s no way I’m… you’re not putting that in my mouth.”

“Why of course there is, Mr. G. Callen. It’ll fit nicely in that filthy mouth of yours. Perhaps in the future I’ll stuff it with the real thing. Now open up or I’ll force it into your mouth and possibly break some teeth along with it.”

G kept his lips sealed.


	8. The Watcher Joins In the Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher disciplines the man to obtain obedience.

**The Watcher Joins In**

Finally it was my turn to inflict torture upon this man. I had remained in the dark shadows of the garage long enough. Dressed in black like the torturer, I moved forward and picked up a cat-o-nine-tails and whipped the man’s buttocks until he opened his mouth to scream.

I witnessed the defiling of this disobedient man as a penis-shaped gag was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth.

I stopped my short descent into my role as torturer.

Tears formed in the man’s eyes. His defilement and torture had only begun.

I smiled wide, nearly a grin. That would definitely occur later in this man’s torture. I would grin from ear to ear, stretching my face the widest when this man’s complete discipline had ended for this night.


	9. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture continues for G.

**Torture**

G shook his head hard trying to dislodge the disgusting gag. He forced his tongue against it, moving the gag forward. Before he managed to get it loose, a strap buckled behind his neck thus securing the gag in place.

“There you go, boy, you’re no longer a man in my book because you’ve got a cock gag in your mouth. I’ll commence with your whipping until I’ve completed my objective.”

G watched the man move from view and the distinct sound of a bullwhip screamed through the air behind him. He cringed and tightened his body, waiting for the violation of his flesh again.

Oh hell… the hands again settled onto his abused buttocks. Well, only one this time and the other sensation was the bullwhip trailing all over his body at the same time the hand moved to caress him. The bullwhip gave the sensation of a snake slithering all over him.

Before he realized what he was doing, G sighed and relaxed into the soothing touch.

“Feeling good, Mr. G. Callen?”

He was about to answer the man and the hand and trailing bullwhip left his body. A quick successions of the leather accoutrement struck his buttocks. G writhed and jerked in the restraints unable to really move back and forth. His movement was less than a half inch either way.

The whippings continued until he passed out again from the red hot, searing pain in his backside.


	10. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous onlooker witnesses G's discipline.
> 
> An operative shares a drink with the anonymous onlooker.

After participating in the man’s torture a satiated feeling overtook my whole body. I owned the man’s ass now figuratively and literally. From my vantage point, my view of the man’s torture was perfect. The man couldn’t see me, but I saw him. I had done this type of torture a million times over. Well, maybe not that many times. A slight exaggeration. Tsk, tsk. Whenever one of my enemies or fellow travelers failed to comply with my wishes, I hired a sordid hitman for a long drawn out torture session while I delighted in watching the wayward man’s suffering. I liked to watch. It was odd but necessary. Then I had known right off if the torture worked.

During this session, I kept a hand over my mouth to stop from giggling at the stress the captive was going through. To even think of this man in this way, bent in a direction he would never go, gave me pleasure beyond what words can convey. At one point I had participated in his torture. If the opportunity arose, I planned to do more of that in the future.

Nobody who knows me suspected I loved to see others being tortured in this manner. It was true though. After this I needed a stiff drink to bring me down from my high and a feeling of exhilaration.

On my drive back home, I smiled and laughed. The cooler night air whipped my scarf and hair about my face and neck. I enjoyed the feel of the difference in temperature compared to the man’s garage. In there it was hot and stuffy and filled with a stench of man sweat. Once again a peace filled my soul. A catastrophe averted. I parked my sports car in my garage and strolled toward my front door.

Someone wearing a dark outfit approached me. I startled and fingered my weapon in my satchel, not expecting their company tonight.

“Did it happen?” the operative asked.

I relaxed after the person made themselves known in the moonlight. “Everything is fine,” I said. I added to myself, at least for now.

“That’s all I need to know,” the operative in dressed black said.

“Good. Care for a drink?”

“Need something stronger than your usual.”

“Not a problem.” I signaled for the operative to follow me into the house. “I’ve got just the thing which will soothe you for now.”

We sat by a lit fireplace nursing our Very Old Brandy and reminisced about my guest’s past life as an operative in the ELINT UNIT.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G suffers from numerous symptoms caused by a night of torture.

**Aftermath**

G awakened hours later in his bed, completely naked and sleeping on his stomach. He never slept on his stomach. G started to roll over onto his back and wailed. He curled onto his left side and whimpered until he fell back into a fitful sleep. G awakened several more times during the night and into the early morning hours and attempted to roll onto his back. He cried out and ended up on his stomach every time. After trying unsuccessfully to pull a sheet over his aching body, he gave up and allowed sleep to overtake him again.

A number of hours later, G awakened with a start, this time staying on his stomach, he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It can’t be that time. The extra large numbers read: 12:00. He looked closer at the time. PM. _Oh hell! I’m late for work. Hetty’s going to rip me a new one. Though she would need to wait inline. Someone did that to me already._ At least it felt as if someone had ripped him a new.

For about ten minutes, G’s mind sorted through a zillion ways to get out of bed without his buttocks touching the bed. One solution was a push up stance on his hands and knees. He assumed the position and attempted to maintain it. G collapsed to the bed exhausted, too weakened from the short effort.

What happened to him? He gingerly touched his buttocks and clenched his teeth in order to stop from screaming out loud.

Second way out of bed. He literally crawled out of it as if he were a lizard. It worked and caused the least amount of pain. He slithered into the bathroom and grasped the countertop to hoist himself into a standing position. One problem. He lacked the physical strength to stay standing.

One glance into the mirror shocked him to the core. He believed he had imagined something had been shoved into his mouth. Now he had proof. The outline of a gag which had covered his mouth completely could be seen in the mirror. He touched his sore, swollen lips which were chapped from a prolonged and forced pressure of a leather-covered gag stuffed between them.

What the hell?

G made the executive decision he might live to regret. He decided to call his partner. No doubt the guy tried to enter his home and found he couldn’t get through the front and back doors. At least, G surmised that had occurred.

He crawled back into the bedroom and over to the closet. The only thing he could imagine touching his sore ass was a silk robe. His last fling insisted he buy one. She told him they were sexy and sleek. G pulled the red and black robe down to the floor and dressed in it.

New problem. How was he going to call his friend, his partner, and the only man in the world he trusted more than anyone else, and then crawl around on the floor without the man asking any questions? No way was that going to happen.

Sooner or later… he guessed sooner than later, his memory of last night would surface. The only part which he remembered was the gag. For some reason it was seared into his memory. He wished it had vanished along with the rest of the horrible memory of an obviously torturous night.

G found his cellphone where he’d left it on the table by the front door. He released the chair from the front door and crawled over to the living room sofa. G wasn’t certain if leather and sore buttocks worked well together. He pulled himself onto the sofa and gingerly sat down on the material, testing the surface. With the silk bathrobe covering his tortured backside, he handled the leather sofa better than expected. G laid on his side with his backside against the sofa, protecting the tender flesh as much as possible. The last thing he needed was Sam even touching his body with a friendly pat.

The cellphone in his hand, G autodialed his partner.

“Sam speaking.”

“Hi.”

“G? G!”

“Ah, about that trouble—“

“Where have you been, man? Hetty’s going to rip you a new one.”

“I think someone already beat her to it.”

“What?”

“There’s been trouble.”

“G, what are you saying?”

“Come here… soon… I need to talk.”

“You don’t sound too good.”

“I feel worse.”

“Lunch?”

“Whatever you choose.”

“I tried to get into the house, but the locks have been changed.”

“What?” That wasn’t supposed to happen until this Friday morning at the earliest. “Sam? What day is it?”

“Friday.”

“That’s impossible. What happened to Thursday?”

“I tried to get a hold of you, but you didn’t answer the door on Thursday morning when I came to pick you up. Plus you told me about your project and I thought you decided to take off a day to explore it.”

_This is not good. Not good at all. I didn’t sleep until 12 noon. Impossible._

“G?”

“I’m thinking. Come over ASAP.”

“Hetty’s let us off early. I’ll be there with lunch in twenty minutes.”

G disconnected the call and stared at the clock on his cellphone. It said Friday too. Where were the new keys to his house? G crawled over to the front door and tested the lock against his old set of keys. Not working. That company should’ve called him. They probably had. G checked the last calls on his cellphone.

Ten calls from Sam. Understandable. Ten messages. Equally understandable.

Two calls from the locksmith. Two messages from the locksmith.

By the front door, G skimmed through the messages before he found the last one from the locksmith. In essence, the keys were sitting in the mailbox inside a mailer. He silently prayed that Hetty hadn’t copied those keys.

G attempted again to pull himself to a standing position. This time he wavered back and forth as if he were a tree pushed by a hurricane force, wind storm. He held his ground and drew the silk bathrobe tighter around him before tying it with the flimsy, bright red, silk sash. Satisfied with the coverage of the skimpier than necessary, knee length robe, he opened the door and walked the few steps to his mailbox. G grabbed the mailer from the inside it and headed back into his house.

Before he stepped inside the safe haven of his home, a neighbor of his came up the front walkway.

“Say neighbor that was some party you had here the other night,” the younger man said.

G attempted to sound cool and innocent. “No party here.”

“Come on, man, next time either keep it down or invite your neighbors, especially me,” the guy said. “I like those kinds of parties. I heard someone screaming and someone else crying. Sounds like my kind of partying. If you know what I mean.”

G ignored the man’s comments. Heat rose to his face. “I’ll try to tame the noise.”

“Looks as if someone tried to tame you,” the guy said, stepping closer. “You’ve got an interesting imprint around your mouth.” The man laughed.

The guy studied G’s face too long.

This short man was one of G’s nosiest neighbors. He strived to keep his life as anonymous as possible, but the guy regularly intruded into his affairs. He was Mr. Twenty-Thousand Question Man like a contestant on a game show, wanting to make the most money off of the information he extracted from him. “I need to get back inside.”

“Is she still there with you?” the guy asked and pointed inside G’s house.

“Who?”

“The dominatrix who gave you the ride of your life. She must control every part of your life. Man, she made you wear that flimsy, almost see through silk robe. That is the most risqué outfit I’ve ever seen on a man. It shows more than you’d want it to.”

G stifled a gasp and stepped inside his house, starting to close the door.

The man pressed his hand against the door, keeping it open. For a short man, G always imagined the guy was weak. This wasn’t the case. “I know that look. I know that creased skin around your mouth. I know what she must’ve done to you. Did you like it? Huh? You must really be into that kind of kink. What kind of gag was it, man? Judging by looking at you, she probably used a cock gag to take you down a few paces. To control your cocky attitude. Did she? I’ve heard your partner talk about your cocky attitude before. Is that what she did? Take you down to that special place? I can tell you liked it.”

“Get out!” G shoved the man away from his door. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

He collapsed to the floor and crawled back to the brown leather sofa. G huddled on it for the longest time, curled into a semi-fetal position. Memories from two nights ago had filtered back into his thoughts with a vengeance. He tried desperately to shove them back down where they came from, but that failed to work.

A loud banging on the front door brought G’s attention back to the present.

G slithered off the sofa and prayed it was Sam and not that nosy neighbor again. He peeked through a corner of the blackout shades and saw his partner. G breathed out a long sigh of relief. He crawled over to the door and hoisted himself to his feet. After unlocking the door, G half-limped back to the sofa in the living room.

“Lock it, please,” G said.

“Hey, what’s with your nosy neighbor?” Sam asked.

“What did he say to you?”

“He just wondered if I was going to the party. The guy wanted to know if I’d invite him to it tonight.”

G bit his lower lip, drawing some blood from its tender and tortured flesh.


	12. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G shows Sam the extent of his injuries.

**Show and Tell**

G and Sam ate the Mexican lunch faire in silence.

Several times during their meal, G shifted his position on the sofa.

“Ants in your pants?”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

G wished he could eat standing up, but knew that would be next to impossible with his zapped strength. The food filled a huge gap in his sparse diet for the last two days. The way his partner had studied him since his arrival, G surmised he noticed a weight loss.

“You’re looking leaner.”

“Not something I wanted to engage in… if you know what I mean.”

“It was forced upon you?”

“Yeah.”

G removed one of the keys from the set of six on the new key ring. “Here’s the new key. Don’t let Hetty copy this one.”

“You think she copied your key set?”

“Of course. How else would she enter my home whenever she felt like it?”

“You’ve got a point.” Sam placed the key on his keychain while simultaneously removing the old one. “So, you gonna tell me what happened?”

“I’ll do one better than that.”

G crawled off the sofa and used the back of a brown leather recliner for hoisting himself to a standing position. “I can’t just get off the sofa and walk around. Too weak. Can’t stand for very long either. Okay, I think this is the only way I’m going to be able to do this. It’s going to be a shocker, but necessary.” G untied his silk robe, kept his back to his partner, and dropped the robe to the hardwood floor. When he failed to hear a response from Sam, he asked, “Well?” G steadied himself with the back of the leather chair and faced his partner. Sam’s widened eyes and lowered jaw told him all he needed to know.

G lowered himself to the floor and dressed in the silk robe. He crawled back to the sofa and hoisted himself onto it.

“Sam? Sorry I did it like that… I mean I could’ve—“

“Just shut up, man, okay? I’m trying to take this in, man, damn, what in the—“

“Someone tortured me and—“

“Stop!”

Sam shot off a matching leather chair and paced the living room.

It wasn’t the reaction he thought his partner would have. G crawled off the sofa and slithered toward his bedroom.

“Did I tell you to move again? Did I? Who the hell gave you permission to move one damned inch?” Sam yelled at him.

G stopped in the hallway and crawled back to the living room. He shuddered and resisted the urge to curl into a fetal position. G hugged the wall and tried to become invisible as the memories from two nights ago bombarded his mind.

Sam stood still now, staring at his partner from across the living room. Then he inched toward him, keeping his moves steady and non-threatening. It didn’t have the effect on his partner he had hoped it would. No matter how he approached him, G screeched and cried and shook. “Easy, man,” Sam lowered his voice to a whisper. “It’s Sam.” He crouched before him and reached out to touch him.

G skittered backward shrieking and wide eyed.

Sam closed the gap between his partner and him, reaching out and drawing G into his body.

“No! No! No!” G shrieked and trembled and struggled against the bodiless man who again tried to possess his soul.

“Easy, man.” Sam surrounded and stroked G’s shoulders, the only place he had seen which lacked the marks of torture. “It’s Sam, man, it’s Sam.” He held his partner as if he were one his children who had fallen off of a bicycle and hurt themselves. And yet this was a grown man whimpering and screeching as if he were a cornered and terrified animal. “Let’s get you into the bedroom where I can take a closer look at this.”

“No! No! No!” G pulled back from the bodiless man.

“Easy, man.” Sam stood and lifted G up, steadying him with an arm around his shoulders.

“Can’t do it again. Please don’t… can’t…”

“I’m gonna take a look at what happened to you.” Sam guided his partner down the hallway.

“Please don’t…”

“Let’s get you onto the bed.” Sam released his partner.

G scurried out of the bedroom and tried to close the bathroom door. He lost his balance and fell backward.

Sam rushed forward and saved his partner from landing on his backside.

G shrieked and pulled away again, trying to escape the black clothed man.

“Easy, man, I’m trying to save you the pain of landing on that—“

“You want it?”

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows creased together.

“M… m… my soul?”

Sam’s jaw dropped open. “No, man, no. I need to see your backside, okay? That’s all.” He guided his partner over to the bed once again. “Can you get onto the bed on your own?”

G shook his head.

“Steady yourself using my body.”

G stared at his partner. “How did I get in here?”

“What?”

“I was in the living room and I showed you my… oh no…” G covered his mouth with a hand. “I lost it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“The memory of two nights ago was gone until today. Until I lowered my silk robe… oh no… what did I do, Sam… what did I do…”

“It’s okay, we’ll discuss that later. I need to see what happened to you. Climb up onto the bed.”

“Please, I don’t know if I can’t handle that right now.” Tears glistened in his eyes.

“I’m just gonna look.”

“And take pictures…”

“What? Hell no, man, I’m not going to do that!”

“They did… damn… they did… for proof.” G cringed and lowered his eyes to the floor. He climbed onto the bed and laid face down on it, pulling up his silk robe. “Hurry. I don’t think I can take it much longer.” G glued his eyes to his partner’s movements.

Sam stood at the foot of the bed with his jaw slacked open. “Okay, cover yourself.” He came around to G’s side. “Do you have any salve to put on that?”

“Salve?” G asked.

“Yeah, something to bring down the swelling and redness.”

“Wouldn’t know what to use.”

“Mind if I look in your medicine cabinet?” Sam asked.

“No problem.”

G observed his partner until he disappeared into the bathroom. His stomach crawled with tension as if a million fire ants had taken up residence inside it.

“This might work.”

“Witch hazel? Sam, come on, that’s ridiculous!”

“You don’t have much in this container. I’ve got more at home.”

“Maybe your wife could bring it over.”

“Okay, I got the communication in that sentence.”

“Don’t you dare say it out loud.” G buried his face in a pillow. “Okay, I’m ready. That stuff is going to hurt at first.”

“Lift up your bathrobe.”

“I can’t do that again. I hate this whole thing. Just do it. Hurry up and do it.”

Sam raised G’s bathrobe to just above his waist.

“Wait! Maybe I should go to the hospital.”

“Your choice. Believe me I don’t have to do this. It’s the last thing I want to do to you.”

G sighed. “They’d probably give me an injection for the pain. Man, I hate needles.”

“Ready?”

“I guess this is a better choice.”

“This is gonna be hard to hear. I need you to spread your legs.”

“Damn it… why did you have to say that?” G cringed and opened his legs, waiting for what else Sam might find.

“I’ve got another embarrassing question for you.”

“Go ahead. Shoot.”

“Does your private area hurt?”

“You mean my cock? Is that what you’re asking me? Huh? Trying to be coy with me? Well screw you!”

“Easy, man, I’m just trying to determine the extent of your injuries. Okay?”

“Sorry for my attitude, man, okay?”

“I understand. Your… you know what is swollen and reddened.”

When he imagined his partner rubbing the witch hazel lotion on his cock and scrotum, G shuddered. “You’re not putting that… that stuff on me there.”

“I’ll let you do that yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess, if I can handle that.”

“Either you’ll do it or I will. Hear me?”

G cringed and readied himself for the touch of someone’s hand on his body. “Okay, do it, but fast and don’t tell me about it. Got me?” He tried to maintain and contain himself. Another reaction like what occurred in the living room wasn’t exactly a good idea. As if he could control himself and the possible onslaught of more memories.

Sam dribbled the cool gel on his partner’s waist, buttocks, and private areas. “Okay, I’m gonna touch you now and rub this stuff into your traumatized skin.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I might lose it again.”

“That’s why I told you what I was gonna do before I did it.”

“Thank you for that.”

The moment Sam’s hands touched him, G lost it again. He jerked away from the touch and attempted to crawl off the bed.

“Easy, man. I’m not the enemy here. It’s Sam not whomever did this to you.”

G stayed put and readied himself for his partner’s touch again. “Maybe I need to see a doctor.”

“And you think it would be easier with a doctor?”

“No, I’m just saying it might be a better option for you and me.”

“Got you.” Sam chuckled and continued to massage the witch hazel into his partner’s skin.

“You may think this is funny—“

“Nope, not at all, just you’re reaction to the possibility of a shot as per usual.”

“Okay, don’t rub it in… well, yes, on second thought, rub that stuff into my sore skin.” He half smirked at his faux pas.

“Here’s the difficult areas.” Sam finished up and washed his hands in the bathroom.

G buried his face in the pillow and shuddered again. When his partner walked back into the bedroom, he raised his head and pulled down the silk robe.

“I never took you for liking a silk robe.”

“It wasn’t my idea, but I’m thankful I have it.”

“Got it. It was a she thing.”

“More like a she fling.” G laughed for the first time since the assault on his body, mind, and soul.

 

 


	13. All Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G tells Sam what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to give my readers eight new chapters. Lucky you!

**All Tell**

Sam helped G move back into the living room and onto the sofa.

“I called my wife and she’ll be here after dinner. Speaking of which, what do you have in mind for that meal?”

“The Chinese is probably spoiled. I haven’t been in my kitchen since this happened.”

“At some point you’re gonna need to tell me what happened to you.”

“I’ll avoid that until absolutely necessary.” It was something he had done often. More than once his lack of disclosure irked his partner. G was never an open, sharing man. It wasn’t in his nature. Sam drew the answers out of him on more than one occasion.

“As per usual with you,” Sam said. “Perhaps you might consider seeing Nate.”

G fidgeted. “Couldn’t do that.”

He eyed his partner.

“Because of the nature of my investigation.”

“Ah, makes perfect sense.” Sam sighed. “You’ll need to talk to me about that as well.”

“I’d put you at risk for the same torture,” G said, thinking through what he was saying as he said it. It wasn’t something he did often. Yet it appeared prudent considering the danger his partner might be in after he knew about his project.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not gonna step into your position on this case. I’m only hear to listen.”

G breathed out a long breath. “It’s about Kensi.”

“Kensi?”

“Yeah, and her background. One day I inadvertently stumbled upon something odd in her years before joining NCIS’s Office of Special Projects.”

“Inadvertently?”

“Well, you know me, I like to snoop around and discover new things about the people on our team,” G said, his fingers constantly moving. _I need to sit on my hands before I drive myself crazy._ “Also she said something which piqued my interest.”

“And you stuck your nose in something which had ‘LEAVE THIS THE HELL ALONE’ written all over it.”

“Yeah, and I pursued it regardless of the cryptic messages I first received.” G shifted his weight off his backside and laid on his side.

“What kind of cryptic message?”

“The first one simply said, ‘STOP!,’ and was followed by increasingly more descriptive warnings.”

“Since when?”

“Just over a month ago. And then they worsened in their dire threats at a steady pace throughout the rest of the month until this week.”

“Go on.”

“Lately it’s been death threats.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me, G, huh, I said—“

G held up a hand. “I know… I know… I should’ve told you, but I wanted what I wanted—“

“To risk torture and possibly death?”

“Not one message ever said anything about torture. Okay? It wasn’t mentioned ever.” G never once imagined that whomever was behind the cryptic messages and then threats, and the not so subtle ones, that they involved torture. And this kind of torture? Never. _Would I have stopped had I suspected this? No. Well, maybe… no. Stupid me that I wouldn’t say no._

“G?”

“Deep in thought.”

“Could tell. You haven’t told me what you discovered about Kensi.”

“I’m hesitant because I don’t want to involve you.”

“Like I told you, you won’t be. I’m not gonna delve into this personal endeavor of yours. No thanks.”

“Let me put it this way. She’s not as ditzy a dame as she acts. It’s all a put on. That woman’s got a head on her shoulders. She’s worked with an elite surveillance team, on a par with Eric and Nell’s knowledge, years before she ever started her career at NCIS’s Office of Special Projects.”

“How many years ago?”

“See, you can’t help but get involved.”

“I’m asking questions to clarify what you’re saying.”

“Right, and my name is Mutt.” G sat up again, trying to find a more comfortable position. “It was about five years, give or take, before she started with us.”

“Wait a minute, I thought you were Jeff.” Sam kept a straight face.

“What?” G eyed him oddly.

“Got you.”

“Man, you did, I was trying to remember when we made that agreement.”

Sam chuckled. “Okay, back to an older topic. Dinner.”

“No appetite.”

“That’s understandable. How about I choose and you eat it no matter what?”

“That’s a scary proposition.” G smirked and repositioned himself on the sofa. He winced before settling down on his side once again. “I’m game.”

Sam autodialed a number and placed an order for two. He hung up.

“Not even a hint.”

“Nope.”

“I’ll help you set the table.”

Sam stood and started for the kitchen. “No, you won’t. You’ll sit right there while I get everything ready,” he said without facing his partner.

“I think I need a donut for my backside.”

“Could be arranged. I’ve got a spare one around the house. Want me to make the call?” Sam came back to the living room with plates, flatware, and napkins. After arranging everything on the coffee table, he sat on the recliner.

G only nodded too embarrassed to affirm his need for support. He stared at the coffee table between them.

“Come on, don’t get all shy on me now. If you need it, you need it.”

G glanced at his partner for a moment and then looked away.

“Hey, stop this, there’s no need for embarrassment. You didn’t do this to yourself.”

“Didn’t I? No… I did. I caused this by my endless desire to…”

“No. An innate curiosity isn’t a crime, G.”

“It is if you get caught… especially with your pants down.”

Sam chuckled and texted a message to his wife about the donut cushion.

“Okay, you going to let me in on that one?”

“Just securing your ass… sets.” The corner of Sam’s mouth lifted slightly.

“Very funny.”

“I thought we could use some humor to break your bleak and dreary attitude.”

“Can’t be helped.”

“I know. Not blaming you.”

A loud knock on the door startled G. He tried to act like it didn’t happen.

Sam answered the door and paid for their dinner. He set their meal on the coffee table. Sam opened the boxes of Italian food and heaped generous helpings of lasagna on both of their plates. He settled down on the sofa next to his partner.

“It didn’t go unnoticed.” Sam eyed him. “And I’d feel the same way if I’d been through your ordeal.”

“Thank you for not—“

“Judging you?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s there to judge? Nothing. I’m here to support you. That’s all.”

“I think this is it. The end of the road. At least for now.”

“You’re quitting your personal project?”

“Yeah, Sam, I think it’s a wise decision for now.”

“I take it from your statement that you’ll pursue this at a later date?”

G pulled the dinner plate onto his lap and took a bite of the garlic toast. “It’s a prudent choice at this point in the game, considering my present circumstances.”

“Good choice for now but don’t give up on the reason for your investigation. I think it has merit.”

“Merit in getting me tortured and maimed and possibly killed.”

“Nope. Merit in that the intel is valuable in getting Kensi to interact with the team in a different manner.”

“That was my purpose when I stumbled upon it, but I don’t think someone wants me to delve any deeper into her background.”

“Or into the secretive organization?”

G never thought about that angle. He was too busy with his nose in the intel to wonder if ELINT was behind his kidnap and torture. “I don’t dare tell you the name.”

“I don’t want to hear it either.”

“Got you.” G shifted on the sofa, putting the plate on the coffee table again before picking it up and eating.

With another knock on the front door, G startled hard enough to spill some of the contents of his plate on the sofa.

Sam took the plate from him and set it on the table. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and tossed it at his partner. Finally, he answered the door. Michelle Hanna followed him into the living room.

“G, here’s a whole bottle of witch hazel lotion. I purchased it for you,” she said, setting it on the coffee table. “And then here’s that donut cushion Sam mentioned to me through a text message.” Michelle brought the seat cushion over to G and sat in a leather chair across from her husband. “Anything else you need me to gofer while I’m here?”

Sam stood and walked over to her. “I’ll text you if I need something. I’m staying the night.”

“Understood.” She started for the door and paused halfway. Sam met her there. They kissed briefly and she left.

“Did I ruin your planned evening?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m occupied for the night with you.”

“How exciting for you!” G smirked. He finished cleaning the sofa. One thing he was thankful for was Sam’s suggestion for the stain treatment on his furniture. The food cleaned up fast and without any left over residue.

“You could use another treatment on that fine ass of yours.”

“Better watch your mouth. You’re starting to sound just like the man who whipped my ass two nights ago.” G laughed. “You’ll have to wait your turn. First my stomach needs to be fueled up before I engage you another one of those wicked massage sessions.”

“And then there’s a game on tonight,” Sam said.

“What kind of game?”

“Football.”

“On Friday night?”

“Some kind of playoff with the local schools.”

“You know someone who’s playing, right?”

“My daughter does and I promised to watch it with her.”

“You’ve got to keep your promise, man.”

“I’m gonna watch it with her on the cellphone.”

“Man I feel like a heel.” G yawned twice.

“What? Come on G, you can’t help the situation. This will work out fine. You’ll see.”

“With my stomach full, I’m starting to peter out.”

“I noticed. See. One more massage with that witch hazel solution and you’ll be good for the night.”

G placed his half eaten meal on the coffee table.

Sam bussed their plates to the sink and placed the leftovers in the refrigerator. He tossed out the Chinese from two nights ago.

“Hurry, I’m fading fast.” G attempted to crawl off the sofa and instead landed in a heap on the hardwood floor.

“You could’ve waited.”

“Impatient and I need to go to the little boy’s room.”

Sam hoisted him off the floor and guided him into the hall bathroom. “Don’t think you’d make it to the master.” He helped G onto the toilet and stood just outside the partially closed door.

G heaved and shivered on the toilet. The toilet seat bit into his buttocks. “Can’t do it any more.”

Sam rushed into the bathroom and helped G off the seat. “Need me to—“

“Damn this…” he said, panting and trying to breathe through the searing pain in his backside. “Can’t do a thing.”

“That’s why I’m here. Let’s get you into your bathroom. I think you need a shower.”

“You saying I stink.”

“Yeah, you stink.” Sam chuckled and guided G into the master bedroom suite and took him straight into the bathroom. “Got a plastic chair.”

“Yeah, outside my bedroom sliding doors.”

Sam deposited his partner on the bathroom floor and fetched the plastic chair. Back in the bathroom he started to open the shower door.

“No!”

Sam flipped on his heels and stared at his partner. “Got a problem?”

“There’s stuff in there you shouldn’t see.”

“Well, I’m gonna see it like it or not, unless you can get to it before me.”

“Forget about it. Just go ahead.”

Sam opened the shower door. His lower jaw slacked downward. He just stared at the words which looked as if they were written in blood.

“If you’re wondering, it’s finger paints purposely made to look like blood. Your reaction was about the same as mine the first time I saw the writing on my mirror and then in the shower.”

“Do you understand the understated meaning of this?”

“Of course, but I pressed onward to gain the intel to prove my theory about—“

“Damn it, G, this is serious stuff. These people mean business.”

Scrawled in blood-red finger paint on the inside of the shower were the words:

DEATH BECOMES YOU

IF YOU CONTINUE

WITH YOUR

PROJECT.

“That’s not the worst I’ve seen.”

“It ends now. No delving further into this special project of yours. Understood?”

Sam hoisted G off the floor and placed him on the padded plastic chair.

“If you need my help please call me. I’m in the bedroom with the door ajar.”

“I’ll be… you know… naked.”

“So? I saw your bare ass and more this afternoon.”

“Maybe I need to be hospitalized.”

“Maybe you need to heed warnings before it gets this far. Take a shower. Get clean. Ask for help if you need it.”

“Yes Mom.”

Sam shook his head.

“Well, you’re acting like a mother hen.”

“You need a mother hen right now, okay?”

“I guess so.”

G started to close the shower door.

“Leave it open. Don’t worry about getting the floor wet.”

G slipped off his silk robe, hung it on the open door’s handle, and turned on the water.

“And don’t wash off the words. I want to photograph them after your shower.”

Damn. _I do not need evidence of this kind floating around NCIS Headquarters or the internet or wherever else it might end up._


	14. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher reveals more about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go, eight more new chapters. Enjoy!

**The Watcher**

I observed them from a distance this time. Seeing the man who’s buttocks glowed a rosy red excited and exhilarated me. The whole scenario made my day. Never had I been so elated over a situation as this. A man with a roasting rear end all because he failed to heed the warnings from me and my contract hire.

Oh, he could kill if I ordered him to do it. Torture proved to be just what the wayward man needed though.

I had enjoyed watching him writhe and scream while my contract hire performed his job. This wasn’t the first time I had hired this contract worker to do my bidding. And it wouldn’t be the last time either. I longed to see the wayward man hanging from the ceiling of his garage one more time. And then I longed to see him secured into stocks in complete bondage.

I’d finally get to use the cat-o-nine-tails on that sore ass one more time. The asshole deserved whatever I dished out and whatever my contract hire decided to deliver as well.

I was well aware of the contract hire’s desire to use sexual torture the next time he engaged the wayward man. And I sanctioned that type of abuse along with mental and physical and emotional torture. I gave him permission for the whole works.

I needed to drive home my point to the wayward gentleman who persisted in endeavors which were absolutely none of his business.

Tonight when the house was quiet, I’d whisper into the contract hire’s ear and inform him of my ultimate desires: Let the final games begin. Let the man know my wrath. Let the man plead for mercy. Let the man be tortured in a different place where he could scream and scream and scream and no one would come to his rescue. And no one would hear him.

The wheels were in motion. One final torture session had been arranged two days ago.

I longed to observe every single torture that the contract hire perpetrated on the soon-to-be helpless man.


	15. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torturer kidnaps G and abuses him further.

Sam finished massaging the witch hazel solution into G’s buttocks and other areas. “How’s that feeling?”

“I can’t keep my eyes open any longer.”

“I know. You snored several times during my massage.”

“Now that’s embarrassing.”

Sam drew the sheet over his partner’s body.

“I invited my daughter over to watch the game with me.”

“I hope I don’t come out there naked asking for help.”

“Me too. I don’t know who would be more embarrassed. Your bathrobe is lying on the foot of the bed.”

“Good thing to know.”

“Remember to ring the bedside bell if you need assistance.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Sam shook his head and left the bedroom.

G sighed and relaxed further into the bed. His buttocks actually felt better than they did six hours ago. He longed for a restful sleep and doubted his backside would cooperate with him. Within minutes he drifted off to a light slumber. Images of movement in his bedroom haunted his dream state. A sharp prick of his left biceps area brought him out of his deep sleep. He started to rise up and confront whomever was in his room and then slumped back on the bed. A powerful drug coursed through his body before G knew what had occurred, someone lifted him off the bed and took him out the sliding glass doors into the night.

#

“Wakey-wakey! Mr. G. Callen,” the familiar deep, bodiless voice said.

He tried to open his eyes and finally realized they were open. A blindfold covered them, leaving no light entering his vision. Again the disconnected feeling centered in his legs, as if they were torqued into an odd position. His head swam with an disoriented woozy sensation. Cool air wafted around his body. Shit!

“Talk to me, Mr. G. Callen.” The man grabbed G’s hair and shook his head from side to side.

“Who are you?”

“Ah, there I’ve finally got a live one.”

“Where am I?”

“In my lair. I’ve waited for the moment all my life. A willing, only through drugs and restraint, victim to do with as I wish. I’ve been given permission to do as I want. I’ve longed for this day.”

“Okay, cut the bullshit and tell me where I am.”

“I told you, Mr. G. Callen, you’re in my lair. My torture chamber if you will.”

“Where you mother f—”

“You’ll cease with the foul language or I’ll punish you mercilessly. You’ll wished you’d never uttered a swear word in your life.”

“Take this off.”

“The blindfold stays.”

“Screw you!”

“You’re asking to be punished? That’s a first.”

“Where’s my robe?”

“You won’t need one in my lair. As you’ll notice I’ve used stocks again for displaying your lovely buttocks. My those are the rosiest butt cheeks I’ve ever seen.” The bodiless man stroked them with both hands.

G cringed. “Get your damned hands off me!”

“Oh really now, Mr. G. Callen, you’re in no position to dictate what I shall or shall not do to you.” He stroked the captive’s buttocks again, eliciting a low moan from G. “Very nice. See, you can actually like this kind of treatment.” The man laughed with an evil sounding cackle.

G couldn’t help himself. He wanted to remain impartial to the man’s sexual advances, but the strokes felt great on his sore ass. Another part of him was disgusted with the touches by this sicko. He swore the man sounded more like a warlock than anything else. A warlock from one of those freaky horror movies he used to watch when he was younger. The reverberation of the man’s laugh vibrated through his chest. G shuddered. The pit of his stomach burned as bile churned in it unchecked.

“I’m… naked?”

“Yes, Mr. G. Callen, you’re completely naked in a special contraption where your genitals are exposed for my use. I must say it’s a lovely sight seeing you helpless like this. I always wondered what a helpless and naked G. Callen would look like. Especially a helpless and naked G. Callen in my domain.” The man stroked his hand down the front of G until it reached his groin area.

Bile rose up to the back of G’s throat. He swallowed it down quickly not wanting to puke all over himself or worse choke on his vomit. He doubted this man, whomever he was, cared whether or not he choked to death.

“Are you oddly bent, Mr. G. Callen?”

“I told you before that I wasn’t.”

The man grabbed G’s cock and squeezed it hard and released it.

“Stop that!” G struggled against his restraints and moved his head.

“You’re not going anywhere until I release your lovely trussed up body. Have you tried your legs yet?”

The problem was he couldn’t figure out how his legs were secured. The guy must’ve drugged him. It wasn’t numbness like he felt the first time. He began the night under a sheet lying face down on his bed. And that’s all he remembered as sleep overcame him quicker than usual. Definitely drugged.

“You see Mr. G. Callen, I’ve got your legs trussed up over your body and pulled apart for maximum exposure to the air around you and of course to me.”

G involuntarily shuddered. What did this warped man have in mind? Or had he done things to him already?

“So, this is the deal. You’re investigating a covert intelligence-gathering unit and the powers that be want you to drop it.”

“Powers that be?”

“Yes, Mr. G. Callen. Cease and desist.”

“After you tortured my ass the other night, I decided to stop all further investigations.”

“Ah, so you have.”

“Yes, my partner encouraged me to follow through on quitting my project.”

“Smart man.”

“You didn’t hurt him did you?”

“I’m not after your partner. And besides I haven’t been given permission to torture him. You’re all I’m after. You’re all I want.”

“Why now? I said I’ll stop.”

“My boss wants me to complete your torture session from three nights ago to insure that you never again pursue this line of thoughts or beliefs or endeavors or anything related to them.”

“I said I decided to stop after you bullwhipped my buttocks.”

“Ah yes, you did, but you fail to understand me. I’ve been asked to provide unequivocal proof that you’ll never again pursue this project.”

“What kind of proof?” G’s mind was going like a run away freight train on a collusion course, trying to figure out how to get out of what this sick bastard planned to do with him.

“You’re being filmed and the boss will see the video. As well I’ll take pictures of your torture. The boss is here watching everything I do to you. The boss wants to make certain you comply. Perhaps you need a demonstration to persuade you that I mean to stay the steady course and finish what my boss has desired for me to do to you.” He ripped off the man’s blindfold. “And now you’ll be able to see everything I do with your sexy body.”

G wasn’t certain he wanted to see everything the sicko planned to do with him. His first view was the mirrors which lined the ceiling above him. He saw his reflection in the two walls of mirrors which surrounded the partially cordoned off torture chamber.

When G saw how close the man was to him he yelled, “Keep your damned hands off me!”

G scanned the man’s lair. It was definitely a dungeon. Every kind of torture device imaginable hung from a solid stone wall on the far side of the expansive space. All the walls were constructed of stone, except the ones where G hung helpless from the ceiling. He surmised they were soundproofed as well. G glanced down the front of his body and for the first time realized there was no chance whatsoever that he would escape until this madman released him. His wrists and ankles were attached overhead to cuffs in a ceiling apparatus designed to keep him exposed and available to his warped torturer.

This man wasn’t kidding. With his body trussed up and his legs obscenely spread apart to expose his groin area, G understood why the man had easy access to his…. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word. And now he saw the man’s face. Well, his eyes, ears, nostrils, and lips, and that’s it. The guy wore the same neoprene black ski mask from the three nights ago which completely obscured his face and hair. The man had dressed in the same solid black outfit as the first time.

In the back of his mind, G attempted to figure out if the voice was familiar. But his mind failed to generate much of a coherent line of thought. Drugs would do that.

The man grabbed his captive’s cock and shoved something inside of it

“What in hell kind of convoluted—“ G bucked and writhed and shrieked. “Stop! Damn you! STOP!” Tears flooded his eyes.

“You poor dear.” He removed the device, shoved a thicker one inside his captive’s cock, and locked a stainless steel chastity device around the man’s cock.

G bucked and writhed and screamed again. He panted from the burning pain ripping through the inside of his cock. Finally after several minutes of calming himself he asked, “What in the hell was that? What did you do to me?”

“Almost time for your torture to begin. You’ll feel as if you could explode in an orgasm, but you won’t be able to do it. I own this body, Mr. G. Callen. And now it’s time for the games to begin. Welcome to your sexual torture.”

“My what? What in the hell are you going to do to me? Stop this!”

“I told you. I’m going to torture your lovely and responsive body until I know that you’ll fully cooperate with whatever my boss wants you to do.”

“Who the hell is this guy?”

“You’ll soon meet the boss, but not until you’re a babbling and muttering idiot, frothing at the mouth and beaten down to an obedient slave. Shall we commence with your misery?”

The man fiddled with something on a black chest of drawers and then faced him.

“I’ll scream and everyone around here will hear me and call the cops.”

“Seriously, Mr. G. Callen? You think that’s going to worry me? No one’s going to rescue you until I’m finished. And then they won’t rescue you. My wildest fantasy would be for you to be dispensed with, disposed of along the side of some deserted road far outside the boundaries of any city. Maybe someone might find you. Maybe not. And if they do, they’d think you’re some type of sex slave in the garb I’ll dress you in. And what they do with you, God only knows.”

“You can’t do this to me. I’m a federal agent.”

“Dispense with the bullshit, I can and will do as I please with you. YOU ARE MINE!”

The man brought the device in his hands to the bedside.

“I assure you this will be quite painful and go a long way in securing your promise to stop investigating the ELINT UNIT.”

The man attached stainless steel clothes pins with jagged teeth to a length of quarter inch thick chain.

“And here we go. Scream all you wish Mr. G. Callen because once this gets attached to your body. I won’t remove it until the session is over.”

The man secured one steel clothes pin to G’s left nipple.

“Shit!” G bucked his body upward. He nearly blacked out from the intense pain centered in the middle of his nipple.

“First one on.”

He secured the second steel clothes pin to G’s right nipple.

“Stop! Damn it!” G writhed from side to side and yanked on his wrists and ankles. He moved less than an inch.

“You’ve quite a voice there. Lucky for me I’ve come equipped with earplugs.” The man inserted plugs into his ears and covered his head with a set of hearing protectors.

“Okay, no more, I’ll stop investigating ELINT.”

“That won’t do Mr. G. Callen. You need to stop investigating the ELINT UNIT. Don’t get wise ass with me. I’m not stupid.”

G’s eyes widened. He now knew where the rest of the device was going to be fitted.

The man grabbed his captive’s cock and slid the device over it and attached it to the cock cage, securing the device to it.

“Believe me, this won’t be coming off your appendage any time soon.”

“What are you into some kind of kink?”

“Hell no, but my partner is.”

A man dressed in a shiny black, one piece suit came into G’s view. The man carried a leather switch in one hand and an open-holed paddle in the other. His head was covered with the same hearing protectors that the first man wore.

“No way in hell—“

“You failed to accommodate my wishes Mr. G. Callen.” He motioned for his partner to start and flipped a remote switch in his hands.

An electrical current traveled back and forth between G’s cock and nipples. G bucked and writhed and screamed.

The second man paddled G’s ass and the back of his thighs and flicked the switch up and down G’s torso and groin.

“STOP! STOP! STOP!”

After ten minutes of torture from the device and the other man’s kinky accoutrements, G passed out and then came around after a few minutes. The two men hovered over him.

The man with the ski mask injected a drug into G’s arm.

“This will keep you awake for us.”

“Get that off my…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it to the evil man, not that he was a prude about his body parts… but that man touching him and putting things on him… he wanted to scream and scream to be released. Instead he held his tongue.

“Off your cock? Gladly.” The man grasped G’s cock and stroked it while removing the device. “But you may want that on your cock when you see what I’ve prepared for one of your orifices.” He held up a long slender tube and attached it the device.

“No! You’re not sticking that up inside of…” Again he couldn’t bare to say where he knew the device was going.

“I won’t be if you comply with my wishes.”

The man with the ski mask opened a jar of lubrication and dipped the tube into it.

“Shit! No! Okay! Okay! I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“You’ll have to say the words, Mr. G. Callen.”

The man brought the tip between G’s butt cheeks.

“Okay, damn it, I’ll say it. I’ll stop all investigations into the ELINT… UNIT.”

“Again, in one phrase, Mr. G. Callen. Your promise is being recorded and the powers that be want to make certain you’re following through with their wishes.”

“I’ll stop all investigations into the ELINT UNIT.”

“Good boy, Mr. G. Callen. Now if you fail to comply with your promise, we’ll continue this session where we left off.”

The man pressed the tip of the slender tube against his captive’s butt crack.


	16. Rude Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G realizes he requested something from his torturer.

G awakened from a drugged sleep hours later and discovered he was lying naked on the center of his own bed face down. The first thing he did was look at the clock on his nightstand. 6:00. He reached for the clock and checked the time of day. AM. But what day?

The only thing he knew for certain was that every muscle in his whole body ached. It was as if he had been in a match with a boxer and lost a thousand times over. G crawled out of bed, donned his silk robe, and entered the bathroom.

He hoisted his sore body to a standing position with the countertop as support and pushed the robe away from his body. G scanned his backside, looking for telltale marks of torture. His ass looked relatively unscathed at least compared to the first time it had been bullwhipped. Next he studied the front of his body and stopped below his waist, staring at the device which captured his cock. He hadn’t imagined what happened to him during the night. G grasped the device and examined it closer. Something entered him and held the device in place. No way was it coming off without a key of some sort. On one side he found a small key hole.

Damn. That bastard had really done this like he said he would. Now what?

G sidestepped over to the toilet and released a stream of urine into the toilet. He stifled a scream. What in the hell? Whatever was inside his cock burned as if his entire appendage was on fire.

A memory from earlier in the morning drifted to his conscious mind.

“ _As per your request_ _I’m taking you back tomorrow night to confirm your commitment.”_

What in the hell? G shook his head as if he could remove the memory of that deep voice from his mind. It failed to work.

After washing up and brushing his teeth, G side stepped back to the bedroom and crawled into bed. At least he could walk somewhat normal.


	17. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher reveals more about themselves.

I can’t lie. I relished in his torture.

The contract hire perfected what I could only dream of and executed it well.

I hid in the dark recesses of that man’s lair. His torture chamber deluxe.

His extraordinary ability to bring the wayward man to the brink of breakdown fascinated me. Never before had I seen an incoherent individual beg for someone to stop the intimate and systematic torture I ordered. Every inch of the wayward man had been titillated with extreme sexualized abuse. The victim screamed for release and yet it wasn’t forthcoming. And I reveled in the screams and the constant writhing of his tortured existence.

And then all was quiet.

My hired hitman finished all his planned torture. He observed his ‘owned’ man from a distance while he jerked off to the video of his victim’s torment.

A true sadist. I couldn’t have hoped for anything more perfect in a torturer. I was told the hired hitman loved torturous abuse because he got off on it. I saw for myself that all the stories about this man were the truth. Never before had I asked the hitman to engage in this type of torture. He pleased me.

I delighted in one thing; the victim’s release back home with a chastity device. The man wouldn’t be able to orgasm fully and obtain the relief he so desperately desired. He would be held on the brink of an impending orgasm without relief. I imagined the victim trying to explain his odd metal cage surrounding his appendage to a friend or perhaps a lover.

Soon the wayward man would grace the dungeon’s great room once again. And I would witness another night of exquisite, earth shattering, sexualized torture.

I longed for the dark of the day to arrive. In my younger years, I too would’ve huddled in the dark recesses of the lair jerking off to the video of a victim’s torture. I missed the years of coming home from a predestined mission to cuddle with my lover before a roaring fire and engage in mind blowing sex.

Maybe tomorrow night would prove different. Maybe my hand would be of some use. Though I preferred to reserve its use for more purposeful endeavors; to shoot one of my many weapons I gathered throughout years of off the grid investigations.

I ordered the punishment of a wayward man for the very thing which I excelled in time and time again. One thing held us apart; I covered my tracks and made certain no one ever suspected it was me.

My rewards consisted of the most unique firearms ever designed in the history of man. Many times I opened the locked cabinets and selected a weapon to caress and hold it my hands. At times I coveted a protracted early morning stint in the firing range. No one lurked in the recesses to observe my love affair with my newest gun. I alone stood in the dimly lit hall, shooting the weapon again and again. These were my newest lovers and I took good care of them.


	18. Begged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G relives the moment he gave his sex life over to the sadistic torturer.

Hours later, G finally awakened to find an empty house. His partner had left sometime in the morning. The only remnants of Sam and his daughter’s “night out” were the blankets neatly folded on the end of the sofa. She must’ve spent the night here.

Neither one of them noticed that he was missing. Sam obviously figured he was fast asleep. Possibly he checked on him during the first part of the night. And yet later Sam had slept through his kidnapping.

G wanted to call him and yet here he was with the awkward device on his sex organ. _How will I explain this? I will hide it from him._

Instead he opted for a shower. He turned back to his bedroom and entered the bathroom again. In the shower on the plastic chair was a note, a package of small, sterile needle-free syringes, and a bottle of lubrication. G picked up the note card made from the finest card stock with a silky smooth finish and read it.

_Lube your cock plug after your shower. Lube it three times today. If not the plug might irritate your cock and cause an infection._

G cringed. It was all too real. The memory of the plug’s insertion into his sensitive sex organ floated back to him. He steadied himself with the plastic chair as the images bombarded his senses. The excruciating pain rushed back into his present memory. He screamed and doubled over, clutching his bound up appendage in both hands. A full fledged body memory. He heard of them but never once experienced one. After this he hoped to never have one again.

G collapsed to the tiled shower floor in the throws of an internal orgasm. The damned device had come to life. It vibrated deep within his cock. And yet little erupted from his orifice. He panted and writhed with the building pressure. Only dribbles of his ball juice frothed forth. He needed relief. His torturer had promised him that if he pleaded to return to the lair. G suffered through three of these intense orgasms without the pressure being relieved. In the end he begged the sadistic man to kidnap him again in the hopes he could obtain his needed release. And he had said he would never beg a soul for something sexual. When it all came down to it, he succumbed to that torturer’s whims and desires.

His torturer owned him.


	19. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher relives the moment they heard the victim beg for sexual release.

I laughed hearing the victim beg.

The victim had held off as long as he could before he pleaded for release. Before he begged for the sadistic man to kidnap him again. Before he asked for more torture.

I laughed and covered my mouth to prevent the victim from hearing my voice. I was certain he’d recognize my telltale laugh as the man heard it numerous times before. My anonymity needed to remain hidden for now. But oh how I alluded here and there to my identity. I dropped little hints for the wayward man to wrap his mind around. They were subtle enough that he would have to explore them further. I was assured that would happen soon enough.

I slid backward into the darkness and laughed some more before finally quieting down and edging back into my position. The spot provided me with the best possible view of everything that sadistic man would do that helpless, restrained victim.


	20. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G spars with Hetty to ascertain whether she's involved in his kidnapping and torture.

G checked the day in the clock face. It was Saturday. He hadn’t lost days this time.

Yet… he… damn… he pleaded with his captor for release, sexual release.

Was he crazy?

Hell no. He was desperate.

In the past he vowed to never succumb to this level depravity no matter who had tortured him and no matter how they had tortured him. And yet he had done just that.

Once years ago some girlfriend had questioned him about his sexuality. She delved into areas G thought were too depraved for anyone to ask about and yet she had. The young woman asked what it would take for him to beg for sexual release. He avoided her after that and ended the so-called relationship the next week. In the back of his mind while in her presence, he thought about her level of depravity. Maybe the woman had been a survivor of abuse or torture. Maybe she aspired to be a dominatrix and therefore had decided on a loosely put together questionnaire in her warped mind. Whatever had occurred G decided that this woman was not the kind of person he wanted to be around.

Tonight he would allow himself to be drugged and kidnapped and taken to the sadistic man’s lair. He shuddered deep within his body. G longed to be satiated and yet he didn’t. This sadist’s dream to own him sent chills throughout his body.

And was he owned for the time he spent in the man’s lair or for the remainder of his life? This part of the agreement wasn’t certain and that terrified G at a deep level, bringing unresolved issues with childhood caretakers to forefront in his mind. It was as if the sadist had known about his past as a foster child and at times a ward of the court. At times he sensed the guy had gained privy to his past and used it against him. The only possibility was Hetty’s involvement in the kidnappings and tortures. At first the idea filtered through his mind and out the other side untouched by his thoughts. After several times of contemplating that idea, G believed it had merit. He vowed to challenge it whenever he got the chance. That whole scenario required sparring with his supervisor at some point in the near future.

In the kitchen G made himself lunch and thought about the needle-free syringe filled with the lubrication he would need to inject into the orifice of his caged cock. What a ridiculous train of thought! He berated himself for the way in which his mind played the scenario again and again.

After eating G entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at the filled syringe on the countertop to his right. _I can’t believe I’m doing this to myself._ G picked it up and placed the tip of the syringe beside the stainless steel rod which entered his body. He injected the lubrication inside himself. It was a minute amount, but necessary. He read and reread the instructions and tried to figure a way out of performing the procedure. There wasn’t any. He remembered back to the advice given to him by the sadistic man. _Do it or get an infection._ G cringed hearing that word. He imagined what that would be like and decided this choice ruled over neglecting to lube the rod within him.

A trip to the emergency room with an ED doctor who asked too many personal questions was out of the question. With the added mystery of how an NCIS agent had become entangled in some bizarre and scandalous sexual adventure, G couldn’t afford a federal agent fiasco on a par with the secret services’s blunders of late. And an ED doctor suggesting possible injection of an antibiotic inside him right there or one close to the area? He shuddered with that thought. Just the embarrassment alone of going to an emergency room kept him on track with lubing the stainless steel rod.

G tossed the syringe into the trash can and leaned against the sink. His mind played back last night’s torture in a continuous reel. No more escaping that reality. The memories haunted G for the remainder of the day.

**#**

In the late afternoon someone knocked on his front door. G knew it couldn’t Sam because he had a key. Wrapped in a thicker bathrobe, he answered the door. Before he opened it, he peeked through the spy hole. Hetty. She was the last person he wished to see right now. With the chain still on the door, he opened it.

“I’m not seeing visitors today.”

“I simply wondered if you were okay, Mr. Callen.”

“I’m feeling under the weather.”

“Is it the flu?”

“I certainly hope not,” G said, “looks as if it might be a stomach virus though.”

“May I come in for a short time. I need to discuss your absence at work this week.”

Damn. He had two options: Allow her entrance and engage her in a conversation to determine her involvement in his recent kidnaps and tortures or send her packing. Hetty on the other hand had her own supposed agenda and was going to pursue it no matter what. G made a choice; he closed the door and slid off the chain. He opened the door again and ushered her inside the house, closing the door behind her.

G sat in one the two leather recliners and Hetty sat in the other one. The chairs were situated at angles to each other. Just the way he wanted to see her; not head on and not side by side.

Part of his unnerved feelings had to do with her uncanny ability to show up _inside_ his home uninvited at the most opportune moments though inopportune for him. He confronted her once before. This time she knocked. He wondered if she had obtained a copy of the new keys or had a locksmith make one for her while he slept off the affects of his torture sessions.

“Mr. Callen you’ve been missing in action this week.”

“I haven’t felt good since that rush assignment.” He placed the responsibility squarely on her shoulders and relaxed in the chair, watching her facial expressions.

“Perhaps that wasn’t the best of ideas after a long week in ops the week before.”

“Not for me.” He pressed her further, waiting to see her response.

“Maybe you’ve been coming down with something for the better part of this week.”

“It’s possible.”

“You’ve obviously been tied up with something that’s urgent.”

He could’ve sworn that statement was a dig as if she was aware of something about him. See there it was. G smirked. Better smirk than get ruffled under the feathers. Stay calm. He told himself. Act as if she failed to deliver her jab. He calmed himself.

Time for a left jab into the heart of things for his supervisor. “How’s the team getting along without me?” The abrupt change of subject proved to be just the medicine Hetty deserved.

“Well… ah… fine.”

He wanted to laugh at her stumbling, but remained stoic. G tested the odd words which Hetty had said, “Nothing urgent here except trips to the guest bathroom. Most of the time I don’t make it to the master bathroom.” He joisted and jabbed, seeing her reaction. Was she involved in some way?

Her eyebrows raised high. “Is that so?”

“Yes, I’ve hugged _that_ porcelain bus and used _that_ shower all this week.”

She squirmed in the chair. He definitely saw the reaction. How was she involved? Now he lied and she lied and they sparred and waited for each other to strike.

“Well, take care of yourself, Mr. Callen.” Hetty rose.

She had been defeated. He won this round.

“Yes, I need to go lie down in the guest bedroom. I need to change my sheets in the master. Too tired for that,” he said, following her to the door.

She flipped on her heels. “Do you need help making the bed?”

Okay, Hetty won this round. Her reply was an unexpected one.

“No. I’ll eventually get it made later tonight.” He hoped she got his hint.

“Make certain you get plenty of rest because you’ll need it for later.”

Ah, Hetty was involved. This hint wasn’t one of more subtle ones, but true to her ways. G opened the door and waited for her to pass through it onto the front porch.

“Got to run. I mean I’ve literally got to go.” He slammed the door and locked it and scurried down the hallway to the guest bathroom. He stifled a laugh. G pretended to use the bathroom and flushed the toilet. One gallon of water wasted for a good cause. She would’ve listened for him just outside the gate on this side of the house.


	21. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G discloses his hunches about Hetty involvement to Sam and asks for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to post another three chapters because my football team won their playoff game today. I'm celebrating.

Early that evening G sat before the television and watched one channel after the other, avoiding the inevitable; calling his partner for some man time. He promised Sam he would spend time with him. G grabbed his cellphone off the coffee table and autodialed him.

“I thought maybe you decided to take a nap,” Sam said.

He sparred well too, but it was all for fun and not for undermining the relationship. Whereas Hetty possessed a different agenda; a warped and sadistic one. While it wasn’t as sadistic as his torturer, at least he hoped she wasn’t like him, she was cruel to a point and then she’d lay off her behavior. Though she never laid off entering his home… HIS HOME… uninvited and that irked him. For now the changed locks had put an end to that sly behavior of hers.

“No. I’m still recovering from the other day.” Little did his partner know that he was recovering from another night of torture. Sam and his daughter had slept through his kidnapping.

“We can put this off for Sunday and watch some games then.”

G loved how Sam always offered an alternative. The only problem with that was that G had no idea how he would feel after tonight nor how long the sadistic man would take to finish his torture.

“Can I take a rain-check until I call you?”

“Are you certain you’re feeling okay?” Sam asked.

“Just tired and sore.”

“Using that witch hazel solution on your backside?”

“Yes, Mom, twice a day.” G laughed.

“Good. Talk to you later.”

G ended the call and relaxed on the sofa. The truth was overall he felt fairly good, but after tonight… he pushed the thought away again. He wanted to tell his partner what had occurred and what would happen later. He tapped the outside of his cellphone. G was close to calling him back and asking for help. Yet he hesitated. How would it look with this… thing… on his… appendage? What would he say? He picked up the cellphone again and called his partner.

“G?”

“I need to talk.”

“There, right?”

“Yes, ASAP.”

“I’m on my way.”

G disconnected the call and laid the phone next to him on the sofa.

When Sam inserted his key into the dead bolt and door knob twenty minutes later, he stayed on the sofa, making certain his body was completely covered with his heavier bathrobe.

Sam sat in one of the matching recliners and waited for his partner to tell him more about his off duty ops.

“I’ve got something very strange to say and show you. All I ask is that you don’t judge me.”

“Nothing to judge so far. Someone drugged you. They kidnapped you. And they tortured you. You’re not responsible for your torturer’s behavior.”

G released a long drawn out pent up sigh. “Still, what I’m about to show and tell is outside the reality of most… no, of any reality… damn… Let me show you.”

He stood and untied his bathrobe. G opened it in the front and stayed in place with his eyes closed. The last thing he needed right now was his partner’s judgment even though he told him he wouldn’t, he expected it. _Look at the mess I am into._

G covered himself, tied his bathrobe, and sat down again. He kept his eyes closed.

“Come on, G, open those beautiful blues. I told you I wouldn’t judge you and I meant it.”

G opened his eyes and kept them averted from his partner.

“Come on, man, stop this. Talk to me.”

“Don’t know how to talk about this. Didn’t ask for it. Don’t want it. Don’t know what to do about it.” G sighed again. “But I asked for him to take it off.”

“Him?”

“My sadistic torturer.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“If you could call seeing someone dressed in black from head to toe with only their eyes, nostrils, and mouth visible seeing someone… yes.”

“And?”

“He forced me to beg him. Damn. Beg him to kidnap me and finish my torture. I’d never do that under normal circumstances. Never. I hope you know that.”

“I don’t doubt that for one minute.”

“But?”

“No buts. I’m not questioning you. When did this happen?”

“When your daughter and you watched TV the other night.”

“What?” Sam eyebrows raised high, creasing his forehead. “But I checked on you.”

“Yeah, and in the wee hours of the morning they took me right out my sliding glass doors.”

“The locks weren’t changed on it?”

“No, didn’t think about it.”

That’s the one door he failed to take care of and now wasn’t the time to call a locksmith. G thought about how to secure the door. Except now he needed them to kidnap him and release his appendage from bondage. This was the most screwed up situation he’d ever been in and he hoped to never be in again.

“I saw there’s a keyhole.”

“Yeah and the creep’s got the key.”

“What about involving Hetty and enlisting her help?”

“She already involved.”

“How?”

Damn. Another and even larger can of worms had been dislodged from the cupboard and busted open.

“I think she sanctioned this.”

“Come on, G, Hetty wouldn’t—“

“Seriously, she wouldn’t? She’s barged into my home on a regular basis since she provided this house for me. She acts as if she owned it and me for too long. And there’s something else…”

“Go on.”

“She dropped numerous hints in our latest contest of our wits.”

“Contest?”

“Yeah, we sparred this afternoon. And I made certain she knew what I knew. I wasn’t too secretive about it. Neither was she secretive about her involvement. Twice she hinted to me about her knowledge of the kidnaps and tortures.”

“That doesn’t sound like her.”

“No?”

“I’m not questioning your sanity.”

“You’re not? Then what are you saying? That I imagined what I heard? Is that it?”

G stood and stared across the living room to the front windows.

“I feigned illness today to keep her from staying too long to visit. She bought it. I used it as a tool to determine her level of involvement. I won on that account. She revealed enough.”

“In what way?”

Damn. His partner’s investigative skills excelled at a time when G wished for a gentler side of him. “Can’t handle this right now. I just know what I know. I’m going with it.”

“Do you want me to follow you after you’ve been kidnapped and rescue you?”

“That would be nice, but what if something happens to you because of your involvement with me?”

“So what’s the plan?”

G had failed to devise a plan due to the necessity of getting the cage off of his appendage. That was utmost in his mind. He never sat down to figure out where to go from there.

“Well, I didn’t get that far.”

Heat rose to his cheeks.

“Maybe take pictures of who’s involved. I don’t know. That’s all I got for you. I called you over here to show you what was done to me.”

“And that’s as far as you got in the planning of my ops?”

“Your ops?”

“Yeah, to rescue your sorry ass.”

He hated the last word. The thought of that sadist’s device going up his… nether region… made his stomach do flip flops in rapid succession with the result that he nearly vomited. G swallowed down the bitter taste climbing to the back of his throat.

“Take pictures. Prove she’s involved. And identify the sadistic guy.”

“That’s enough to do for one night.”

“You’re going to have to follow me somehow. You’re best guess as to how you’re going to do that.”

“So about what time?”

“I don’t have a clue. I’m afraid to go to sleep in my room. And yet I need to get this… thing off me,” G said. “It’s the worst dilemma I’ve ever gotten myself into.” He sighed. “You might have to rescue me. It’s always a possibility.”

“Got you,” Sam said. “If Hetty’s involved, do you think she’s connected to Kensi’s past?”

“No. On the contrary, she’s protecting her assets and Kensi is one of them.”


	22. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G surrenders his body to the ordeal ahead of him.

G reluctantly got ready for bed.

The thought of the sadistic torturer touching his cock again made him sick to his stomach. He tried to get the images out of his mind. All day the abuse and torture bothered him. More so than he had allowed Sam to see. Though he doubted that his partner missed a thing. The man would never let on that he knew. G was thankful for Sam’s discretion in this matter. The whole scenario embarrassed him enough without someone making undue rude comments or making fun of him.

G didn’t look forward to getting drugged tonight either. Yet he knew that was about to happen. The bastard wanted him under his control and that was one certain way in which to obtain it.

After brushing his teeth and the dreaded lubing of the stainless steel rod embedded in his cock, G climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his naked body. He figured he might as well skip his favorite cotton boxers. The bastard would no doubt strip him bare. He shivered in spite of the night air being extra warm and being fully covered. Predictions for the night’s temperature were a balmy 75 degrees. Not exactly a temperature conducive for sleep.

G stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome his mind and body. Nothing happened for the longest time. And then he sensed someone was in his home. He wasn’t certain how they entered it, but they were nonetheless there. G stayed perfectly still and focused on his breaths, making certain he appeared to be asleep.

Just as he predicted something pricked his left biceps.

The next thing which occurred never happened before.

A man straddled G’s chest. A fully clothed man wearing smooth leather.

“Open up, pretty boy, or I’ll bash your damned teeth in!”

G opened his mouth.

The man shoved that disgusting cock gag into his open mouth.

“Smart move, pretty boy. Good to see you’ve decided to be cooperative tonight,” the man said, climbing off G and sitting on the side of the bed. “Time for some kink in preparation for your torture session.” He grabbed G’s arms and secured them in a leather sleeve above his head. “I’ll reposition these later on your trip to the lair.” Next he placed stainless steel clothes pin into a quarter-inch-width, length of chain and a sturdy yet flexible length of rubber tubing.

G recognized the device right away. His eyes widened.

“Yeah, got your attention, pretty boy. You’re going love this. Well, not really, but my master well love the look on you and I do his bidding.”

The man pulled off G’s covers.

“Another smart move. You definitely won’t need any clothes tonight.”

The man grasped one of G’s nipples and got it hard and pointed.

“Extra responsive body tonight. Love this. Must be the right combination of drugs I gave you.”

All G could do was watch whatever the man wanted to do to his helpless, turned on body. He hated the feeling of not being in control. Not being able to scream and tell anybody what was happening to him added to the building and opposing feelings of horniness and anger deep within him. He focused his mind on getting his justice later. G hadn’t quite figured out how he’d mete out that deserved justice, but he’d damn well eventually do it. The horniness, well, he couldn’t control the feeling and that disturbed him to the core of his being.

The man placed the first alligator clip on G’s hardened nipple.

G screamed around the leather covered cock gag in his mouth. He writhed and arched his back, tears trickled down his face.

“The poor pretty boy got a sore nip?”

The man tweaked and massaged G’s other nipple.

“And here’s the second one on this soon to be oh so tender nip.” The man clipped it onto the remaining nipple.

G shrieked, tearing up again. He bucked harder this time, rising off the bed.

“You poor pretty boy. Time for some more of my master’s special devices for you lovely body. But first we’ll get you situated in the van.”

A sharp prick of his skin on the right biceps resulted in a more sedated feeling in a quicker time than the previous times he was drugged. G drifted in and out sedation while the two men carried him to the vehicle.

This was the first time G had been semi-conscious in the van. Before these two guys had chosen or were instructed to keep him fully sedated. The change in plans failed to reassure him that things were going according to the other nights. First, the man, who he’d seen one other time, never touched him inside his home. Second, he never received two injections of medication before. And third, and most disturbing, two guys were involved in his kidnapping and torture _before_ he ever left his home.

They settled G on a mattress inside the van which was not an ordinary passenger van. Rather this one used to be a delivery truck in a former life. The second man took the driver’s seat and kept the extra large rear view mirror positioned and focused on the rear of the vehicle.

“Okay, let’s get those arms repositioned in a more appropriate place.”

The man removed the leather sleeve and shoved G onto his hands and knees on the center of the mattress.

“I so love my master’s pets positioned in this manner. It reinforces their place in my master’s family.”

The man, who wore all black like the sadistic bastard, forced G’s head to the mattress and brought both of his arms behind him. He secured them again in the leather sleeve.

“Now, let’s get this other asset trained for my master.”

The man grasped the length of chain and rubber which hung loose under G. He selected a device which looked similar to the cock gag in his captive’s mouth.

G glanced sideways at it. It was bigger than the one the bastard had shown him last time. He wanted to scream. That thing… the sadistic man… he promised it wouldn’t happen if he agreed to come back… liar… damned liar… bastard!

“This my poor pretty boy is going to teach your ass who’s boss.”

The man shoved it into a can of white lubrication.

G watched everything the man did. His eyes widened. His body tensed. His nipples were on fire with each tug of them.

“And here we go. I suggest you push out rather than tense up. It hurts a lot less. But of course if you wish to be a tight ass, so be it. I can’t change that attitude. Only my master can do that.”

The man grasped the cock plug and rubbed it along G’s butt crack.

G jumped from the sensation.

“Yeah, I think you’re going to be an easy train for this.”

The man inserted the tip of the cock plug into G.

He screamed around his cock gag, but no sound came forth. Tears flooded his eyes. He bucked and writhed and squirmed trying to get away from the intrusion into his nether region. The pain continued on and on even after the man had stopped and secured the device in place with a special attachment on the cock cage. G finally realized where the pain had come from; his sore nipples.

The man tied G to the corners of the mattress, keeping his legs spread obscenely open.

“Did you follow the instructions given to you regarding your cock cage?”

G nodded.

“Good pretty boy. My master’s going to love your obedience. You followed his orders without him being present. Excellent.”

G never thought about it like that. He had performed the procedure because he feared getting an infection. Yet in doing so, he actually had obeyed the sadistic man. _Whatever was I thinking? This is crazy. I think I’m doing the right thing. But am I?_

“Okay, here’s something for you to do. It’s a bit of a trip to the lair and your arms and shoulders are going to be aching soon. See this?”

The man held up a small bell and showed it to G.

“I’m attaching it to your left nipple. When your arms and shoulders begin to hurt you’re going to let me know by wiggling your chest and telling me. When I hear the bell I’ll change your arms to a different position. Do you understand?”

G nodded his head.

The man placed the small bell on G’s nipple.

He cried out and writhed from the weight of it on his nipple.

“And I’ll attach one more thing.”

The man grasped the device and added a link of chain and connected that to G’s cock gag.

“Now every time you move your head I’ll know. And that’ll tell me you need some kind of attention. You can only guess what type of attention I’m going to give you. I’m certain you won’t like it at first, but you’ll thank me later when my master uses you.”

G screamed around his cock gag. “Liars!”

“I’m certain you just called me a liar and that’s why you must wear a cock gag. You’ve got a filthy mouth. Don’t worry, with all that training your mouth is getting, I’m certain it’ll be ready for my master’s cock.”

G screamed around his cock gag, “Shit! No!”

“Filthy mouths are made to be stuffed with cock.”

The man adjusted the device with numerous lengths of chain, making certain each one was correctly positioned and secured.

“Okay, I’m going to take a break.”

The man climbed into the front seat and buckled his seat belt.

G’s senses were heightened beyond anything he had ever experienced. He believed it was the drugs the man had given him. But maybe it was being trussed up like he was. He’d never been toyed with sexually. With every orifice filled to capacity G actually loved the feeling. That creeped him out more than anything and yet it sexually excited him. It had to be the drugs. At least he hoped it was the drugs. What if it weren’t true? What if he truly loved being abused and used like this? It worried him. His mind couldn’t wrap itself around being sexually tortured and enjoying the feel. _Something is wrong with me._

His arms tired faster than he imagined they would. G realized in the same moment that this was part of the plan to prepare him for the master, the sadistic bastard. Damn. G shook his chest. Pain shot through his nipples, traveled down to his cock, and centered in his ass. He writhed and bucked and screamed.

“Oh my poor pretty boy has called me.”

The man settled down behind G and pulled on the butt plug.

G breathed out a sigh of relief around the cock gag.

“Feels good to get that out of you?”

G nodded.

The man pressed the cock-shaped butt plug back into G’s ass.

He screamed around the cock gag and shook his butt.

“Not certain whether you like it, huh? Well, I guarantee that you’ll love it by the time we get to our destination. I’m going to love watching my master break you in. He’s looked forward to finding another sex slave to add to his family. And you’ve been chosen.”

G yelled around the cock gag, “No! Bastard!”

“I can’t wait until that filthy mouth of yours is stuffed with my master’s huge cock.”

The man removed the butt plug again.

This time G panted around the cock gag.

“Ah yes, a very responsive body.”

He pushed the butt plug back in.

G met the inward push with an outward thrust of his hips.

“Oh yes, nice.”

The man removed the butt plug and dipped it into the lube filled tub.

G saw every move the man made. He now gazed between his legs, watching everything. And he wanted it inside him. It had to be the drugs. It couldn’t be him. No way.

“Please,” G whimpered around the cock gag.

“Ah yes, very nice indeed.”

The man worked the butt plug into the entrance to G’s ass.

G wiggled his bottom and pressed backward.

“Yes, please.”

“Good pretty boy.”

The man impaled G on the butt plug in one swift push.

“Oh!” G cried around the cock gag.

The man massaged G’s butt cheeks before slapping them hard in rapid succession several times before standing and moving back to the front seat.

G relaxed as much as he could. And then he remembered that the man hadn’t removed the leather sleeve from his arms. And yet his whole body felt okay. Strange. His ass itched. Well, it wasn’t exactly an itch. It needed something different inside it. Maybe something bigger. The butt plug almost felt too small. He groaned around his cock gag and relaxed further into his trussed and sexed up situation.

It no longer worried him. G accepted his lot. He relaxed further until he heard himself snoring. He startled awake. That guy was right by his side observing his breathing.

“Ah, my poor pretty boy feels good, huh?”

G nodded.

“Let’s move forward then.”

The man opened a rubber case within G’s view. Inside of it were dozens of butt plugs increasing in size.

“I think it’s time we put something bigger in you. Has anyone ever played with your ass?”

G shook his head.

“Hm. A complete virgin. My master needs to have the pleasure of breaking you in. I think I’ll stay with what we got and work on your ass a bit.”

The man zipped up the rubber case and scooted over to the spot between G’s legs. He yanked out the butt plug fast.

G sighed around the cock gag.

The man stuck two of his fingers in the can of lube and placed them against G’s butt crack.

“Breathe normal and relax as much as possible.”

The man pressed a single finger into G’s anus.

“Oh… oh… yes… please.”

“You’re the most responsive pretty boy from the combination of drugs and the stimulation. Master is going to love your body more than he thought.”

The man pressed another finger along side the first one.

“Oh!”

G obscenely pushed his buttocks in the air and backward. He started moving back and forth on the fingers deep within his ass. Every so often they hit a spot inside him which sent waves of pleasure to the cock cage. He shuddered and shivered and cried out and kept up a steady movement of his body, working the fingers inside him without the man having to move them.

_This feels too good. What’s wrong with me? I am supposed to be repulsed by this. Aren’t I? I like this. Please give me more._

Within a few minutes he orgasmed anally and collapsed onto his stomach exhausted from his efforts.

The man pulled out his fingers and inserted the butt plug into the captive’s ass.


	23. In the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G submits to the sadistic man's wishes.

**In the Lair**

Again the two men moved him, this time from the van. He understood exactly where he was going; the sadistic man’s lair. With the drugs and his satiated body, G failed to react to their action. He remembered the assignment he’d given Sam. Now how did this look to his partner? _I am going along with their wishes. I am not fighting them. Am I crazy? Why don’t I react? Something deep inside me wants this. Wants this depravity. Wants that man to touch me. Wants that man’s hands titillating me. I cringe at my choice. At the same time, I feel a tingling deep within my bowels as if I am missing something inside me. Those fingers…._

This time G looked at the area around him. Maybe the two men forgot the blindfold. No. They desired for him to know his way around the place. G shuddered and sighed. He was about to belong to this family. He understood the deep longing in his heart.

“Ah, Mr. G. Callen, welcome to my lair.”

The two men placed G on the floor in front of the man.

“It’s time for you to take your rightful place in _my_ world,” the man said, petting G’s head and released the leather sleeve restraint. “Come with me into the bedroom on your hands and knees.” The man flipped on his heels and strolled at a slow enough pace for his new acquisition to stay close to him.

G obediently followed the man who was dressed in different clothes than the first time. The man wore black leather chaps.

“Get on the bed in the same position.”

G climbed onto the bed.

“Face the side here and scoot backward until your feet touch the side of the bed.”

G got into position.

The man came around to G’s backside and examined him. “You won’t be needing this any longer. I want to hear you express yourself, whether it be pain or pleasure or a combination of both.” He removed the cock-shaped gag from his pet’s mouth. “Let’s see what’s happening with you.” He grasped the butt plug and tugged on it, relieving some of the pressure with his new pet.

“Oh… please…” G panted with desire.

“Nice.” The man pushed the butt plug back inside and tugged on it again. He seesawed it back and forth in his pet’s ass before withdrawing it completely with a pop. “Let’s see if we can get something larger in you. You’re aware that I watched everything my charge performed on you.”

“Oh… Yes.”

“And now I know you’re ass and soon to be pussy is virgin territory.”

G sighed.

“I’ll need to break it in for you to receive the greatest pleasure from our initial coupling,” the man said. “Although I’m a sadist, I want you to enjoy being taken for the first time. I want you to need to be used and to feel empty without me inside you.”

“I want that… this….”

“That excites and pleases me.”

The man placed the same rubber case which was in the van next to G’s head. He desired to see his new pet’s reaction to the huge array of realistic cocks in his possession. The man unzipped the black rubber case and selected a dildo which was two feet long and one and half inches wide at the widest girth which was at the halfway point. It was a graduated cock, starting at less than one half inch at the head. He opened a long cylindrical can and inserted the whole dildo into it.

G’s eyes widened seeing the whole scene play out next to him. That long thing was going to be inside of him. Part of him feared being “broken in” as the younger man in the van had described it. Another part of him longed to be taken and used. He had never known that the second part existed until the younger man had played with his ass. G understood that part of the desire was the drugs used on him. Yet the other part was him. He wanted, no, it was something stronger than a want. Something more powerful growing deeper within him. It centered in a place within his ass and traveled through to his caged and probed cock.

Sam would’ve seen his cooperation had he been inside the lair or if he could see inside it. For some reason, that no longer mattered to him. That part of his own depravity he failed to understand.

On one hand too, he thanked Hetty for her own debauchery. She chose this for him. She executed this line of bizarre torture. She alone used this to steer him away from his investigation into Kensi and ELINT. Silently he thanked her again.

“Here we go, my pet. My you’re such the pretty boy. From now on you can refer to me as Sir with a capital ’S,’ understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’ll do great. I can see that right now. You finally understand your place in life. I never believed it would be this easy.”

The man pulled the life-like cock out of the can and presented it to his new pet. “Okay, let’s get started. Crawl forward until your head is aligned with the other side of the bed.”

G obeyed him and got into position, arching his back and pushing his ass into position. It wasn’t something his new master had told him to do. He remembered it from what occurred in the step van. He craved his master’s attention. G would do anything to make things go easier and faster.

“Excellent. Here we go.”

The man climbed onto the bed behind his new pet. He held the lubed realistic cock in both hands and inserted the small head into G’s slightly opened ass.

“Oh…”

“Good. Here we go. Take more.”

The man gently edged more of the dildo into G’s willing orifice.

“Oh… Sir… yes…”

The dildo reached the area where G had derived pleasure while in the van. He squealed and shoved his ass back and further into the air.

“Oh my… more… yes… that place. I need it. Sir!”

The man rubbed the dildo back and forth over the place.

“That’s your prostate gland. You’ll love what my thicker cock can do for you right here.”

The man continued to rub the spot and at times stabbed into the tender gland.

“Ooooooh!”

“Good. Responsive. Wanting.”

He pulled out the dildo completely and reinserted it.

“Ooooooh, yes, please, more! Sir!” G squirmed and yelled. “Sir, can I ask a question?”

“Yes, you may since you asked nicely.”

“When are you going to uncage my cock?”

“When I take your virginity with my cock.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir.”

“Good pretty boy.”

The man seesawed four inches back and forth until G’s hole had opened up further. He slowly pulled the huge dildo out of the man’s upturned ass. Once outside it, he plunged it back in without stopping.

“Oh my… oh… yes… please, yes, Sir.”

“So beautiful how you’re taking to this. Lovely watching your pussy swallow this dildo. Can you feel the veins on it? Do they feel good?”

“Oh yes, Sir, thank you.”

“I fashioned the larger part after my own oversized cock. You’ll get used to the size eventually. Let’s give you the real thing, pretty boy. I believe you’re ready to be fucked.”

The man removed the dildo with an audible loud pop. He took a chain off his neck.

“Now for your release.”

On the chain was the key to his new pussy boy’s cock cage. He inserted the key into it and grasped the cage, sliding it off the boy’s appendage. Next he slid the urethral sound slightly out of his cock and then pushed it back inside.

“Oh yes my god, oh yes!” G screamed and panted. The inside of his cock had now become the center of his universe and pleasure. “Oh yes, fuck me with that… that thing! Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this cock play. You’re my first pet whom I’ve used this on and it’s good to see this reaction.”

The man fucked G with the urethral sound being careful not to go too deep. Damage was not something he wanted to inflict on his newest pussy boy. Torturous pleasure, now that was another thing altogether. He observed G’s facial expressions in the mirrors all around the bedroom chamber. The new pussy boy truly enjoyed having his cock played with and the same went for his virgin pussy. This man was a gift he couldn’t have ever imagined finding on his own. What pure and wondrous pleasure he would soon derive from making G his pussy boy.

The sadistic man stopped and removed the urethral sound.

“Please… Sir….”

“Time to take your other cherry and make you mine.”

G waited on his hands and knees to be penetrated with the sadistic man’s cock. Nothing happened. He raised his head from the mattress and scanned the room for the man.


	24. A New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G's life takes a turn he never expected.

Dressed in smooth black leather and a mask over his face hiding everything but his eyes, nostrils, and mouth, Sam Hanna entered the sadistic man’s lair. “So this is what you want for a Master/slave relationship?”

G startled and cringed. He immediately recognized his partner’s voice. G craned his neck in the man’s direction, while staying on all fours on the bed. He gasped at Sam’s attire. G’s cock hardened at seeing the leather. He loved a man in leather. Damn. He never imagined seeing his partner wearing the fabric. Shit. Sam looked sexy in it. He licked his lips and then remembered whom he had ogled. His partner. This was Sam. He shuddered.

“What the hell are you doing inside here?” G asked. “I said to take pictures and—“

“Taking over your life and this kind of relationship. Go out to the Challenger.” Master pointed toward the door.

“I… what?” G’s lower jaw slacked wide open.

“Are you deaf, boy?” Master asked.

“I’m…” Still under the influence of the powerful drugs, G staggered off the bed and covered his cock.

“Modesty? Really? After I caught you stark naked on your hands and knees with your ass in the air, begging to be fucked by that sadistic man? Hands by your sides. Get out of here and get in the car. Now!”

G stared at his partner. He couldn’t put his mind around Sam giving him orders. Though he wanted to be bossed around by a dominate man. It was a deep desire which began the moment he met Sam and they started to work together at NCIS. His partner’s size and muscular body drove G to explore that desire more than once. It never worked out though because the men he sought out never followed through with their promises to rein in G’s unruly behavior.

“But I don’t understand.”

“You will. Follow orders. Do as you’re told. Go.”

G trudged toward the door.

Master swatted G’s bare ass hard enough to make the man jump as he passed by him.

“Ouch! That hurts!” G grabbed his butt cheeks, rubbed and released them.

Master swatted G’s ass again with rapid slaps, harder and faster. “Hurry it up, boy!”

G yelped and scurried out the door. He climbed into the front seat of the Challenger.

“In the back, boy. Slaves don’t sit in the front seat. All fours on the backseat.”

G’s jaw slacked open again. He hesitated for a few seconds before crawling into the back of the car.

Master swatted G’s ass again before the man had a chance to get away from him. He sat in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

G shivered and swallowed hard. “Someone’s going to see my naked body as we drive down the streets and the freeway.”

“I’m driving and you’re obeying me, boy, get in position or suffer the consequences.”

G got on his hands and knees on the backseat. He shuddered deep within, wanting to be ordered to obey someone who took charge of his life, and yet at the same time something inside of him wanted to fight it. After all this was his partner at NCIS. What the hell?

Master looked at G in the rearview mirror and yelled orders, “Point that ass in the air, boy! Arch that back!”

“But that’s obscene and exposes me further.”

“Stop you’re bitching and follow my orders, boy!”

G thrust his bare ass into the air and arched his back. His cock hardened and he panted for release. The Viagra had taken over his body. The chain with the alligator clamps attached to his nipples swung back and forth with the motion of the Challenger. He couldn’t believe he followed his partner’s orders. Maybe it was part of an act Sam had decided to put on for showing that sadistic man that he now owned him.

“Now that’s how a slave’s supposed to look. Ready to be used whenever the mood strikes me.”

G gasped hearing Sam’s words.

“Yeah, try that on for size, boy, because I’m gonna use your ass for my pleasure whenever I want and in more ways than just fucking it.” Sam pushed his cod piece aside, pulled out his cock and stroked it.

G saw what his partner was doing in the front seat of the Challenger. His jaw dropped wide open. His own cock ached for release as he listened to Sam jacking his cock. He only wished he could see the size of his partner’s cock. For years G imagined what it looked like, hoping it was enormous because he loved viewing big black cocks online. Though he never once thought about a sexual relationship with Sam, he had thought about the man dominating him and forcing him to do things. So part of what had occurred fit that desire deep within him. But was this real or was Sam just doing it for show? Was this the escape ruse?

An hour later his knees started to ache. “Could I take a rest?”

“You move and you’ll be punished.” Master eyed him in the mirror.

G sighed and stayed in position without moving. Seriously? He berated himself for following the ridiculous instructions that Sam had spat out.

“Lucky for you we’re home.” Master pulled up into G’s driveway and parked. He opened the passenger door and pushed the front seat forward. Master climbed into the backseat and sat behind G’s body. “Very nice ass. Soon to be mine.” He leaned in and licked G’s ass crack from just above his taint.

G jumped and humped backward into Sam’s tongue. “Oh my god!” The whole situation had gotten crazier.

“Responsive body.” He climbed out of the car. “Follow me. You may walk.”

“But I’m naked and someone might see me.”

Master growled, “Get out of the damned car before I drag you out!”

G sat up and crawled out of the Challenger and stood before Sam. That’s when he noticed his partner’s cock was still sticking out of his cod piece and was semi-hard. The appendage was a wider girth than he ever imagined it would be. G swallowed hard and averted his eyes from his partner’s crotch.

“Like what you see, boy?”

G could only nod.

“Lean over and kiss it.”

“Here? Outside? In the driveway?” What the hell was Sam asking him to do? Anybody could see the scene playing out in the driveway. Here he was stark naked staring at his partner’s huge cock.

“Do it now, boy.”

G obeyed him and leaned over, kissing the head of Sam’s cock. Damn. _I did it again, obeying Sam's orders._

“Nice. Follow me into your home. We’ve got much to talk about.”

G licked his lips and then walked behind his partner. Inside his home, he found the living room furniture had been rearranged and new furniture was added. A leather covered chest the size of a large ottoman stood next to a new, taller coffee table. The two brown leather chairs were situated side by side rather than at angles to each other. They faced the sofa.

“Shut and lock the front door,” Master said, sitting down in one of the reclining leather chairs.

G turned and locked the door.

“Come over and lie face down on my lap.”

G hesitated halfway across the room. What in the hell did Sam just ask him to do? Playing the scenario out for show while leaving the sadistic man’s lair was one thing. This situation was altogether different. The request titillated him. Part of him was curious and the other part was scared witless. “What are you going to do to me?” G asked with a tremulous voice.

“Get your ass over here right now!” Master pointed to his feet.

G edged closer to him. “I’m not laying down on your—“

Master leaped off the chair and crossed the room in three huge strides. He lifted G over his shoulder and carried him to the chair, laying him across his lap face down.

“Shit!” He struggled and attempted to climb off his partner’s lap.

Master shoved a huge hand onto the center of G’s back, pressing him down on his lap. “Next time I order you to do something you’ll respond to me immediately, understood?”

G nodded, still shocked by Sam’s swift action and the man’s shear strength. His partner must’ve been working out more on his upper body. G hadn’t noticed any changes in Sam’s routines except that recently he used the punching bag daily instead of on occasion. That change alone could alter his partner’s upper body muscle strength. He panted, readying himself for whatever Sam had in mind.

“After you receive your discipline, we’ll talk about your choices,” Master said. “But first you need to learn to obey me whenever I give you an order.” He reached down beside the chair.

Discipline? What the fuck? G’s jaw dropped open upon seeing what Sam held in his right hand. He visibly trembled. “You’re not going to—“

“Stuff it, boy, you’re gonna be disciplined whether or not you want it,” Master said, switching the wooden pizza peel to his left hand. “You’re gonna count them for me.”

“Never!”

Whack!

“Shit!” G’s hands shot down to his buttocks and rubbed them.

“Move your damned hands, boy!”

He reluctantly brought his hands down to his sides.

“I’ll continue to spank you and I won’t officially commence with your punishment until you start counting your spankings.”

“I’ll never count them then.”

“The question is: Can your ass and thighs and possibly your unprotected scrotum and cock handle that many spankings?”

“You wouldn’t hit me there?”

“I wouldn’t? Really? You certain you want to test me with that reality?”

Master brought the huge paddle down on G’s upper thighs.

“Fuck! That hurt!”

“I’m certain it did, boy.”

“Stop calling me ‘boy’ asshole!”

Whack!

G shrieked from the intensity of the spanking and squirmed all over Sam’s lap.

“I haven’t heard you count yet, boy.”

“Screw you! I’m not—“

Whack!

“Asshole!” G writhed and tried to gain purchase on the arm rest to extricate himself from Sam’s lap.

“Ah, that’s gonna cost you.”

Master slid the paddle between G’s butt cheeks. He leaned over and reached for something else on the side of the chair.

G attempted to dislodge the awkward position of the wooden paddle without success. When he saw the item in Sam’s hand, his eyes widened and his pupils enlarged.

“Don’t, please, don’t.”

“You’re the most disobedient boy I’ve ever trained.”

G missed the whole meaning of this statement. The only word he heard was ‘disobedient.’

Master grabbed one of G’s arms and forced the man off his lap, pushing him to his knees facing away from him. He set the paddle aside. Master laced the leather sleeve around his slave’s left arm and grabbed his right arm, securing it to the other one.

“Now boy, get up on my lap face down.”

G attempted to stand and stumbled to his feet, swaying back and forth before gaining purchase on the carpet. “I’m not you’re damned boy!” He took a step away from Sam. The minute he had, G realized the grave error on his part.

Master wrestled G back onto his lap face down and laid a rapid succession of hard spankings on the man’s upturned bare ass.

“Oh god… oh god… please stop!”

G panted and writhed on Sam’s lap. Tears trickled down his face and landed on Sam’s leather chaps.

“Count them, boy, or they’ll never stop until I get compliance. Believe me when I tell you this, I’ve spanked an unruly boy for well over an hour once when he refused to call me ‘Master.’”

“Please… I can’t do this any more.”

Whack!

“Shit! Stop, please stop.”

Whack! Whack! Whack!

“Oooooh! Please….”

“Count them, boy.”

G shook his head.

“You are beyond a doubt the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”

Master laid another rapid succession of wickedly hard spankings on G’s upturned ass.

“Oh god… I can’t breathe right… please stop… please….”

The most embarrassing part to G was the fact that his cock was rock hard. He remembered the sadistic man giving him the Viagra and chocked up his body’s reaction to at least ninety percent from that. At least it had better be the reason for his stone hard erection.

Master reached his hand under G’s buttocks and pulled out the man’s hard cock. He pushed G’s legs further apart.

“Someone likes getting spanked.”

“Fuck you!”

“A foul mouth which will soon be tamed,” Master said. “Get up on your knees.”

“Fuck no!”

“Another disobedient response to my orders. That’s gonna cost you.”

Master repositioned G on his knees and forced the man’s head between his own spread open legs.

“Get on my cock and get me hard.”

G shuddered. Just the thought of sucking on his partner’s cock sent shivers up and down G’s sensitized body and burning backside.

“Fucking get on my cock, boy, and start making me feel good.”

He shoved G’s head down on his semi-hard cock.

“Lick it, boy, taste me. Get that bulbous head inside that hot mouth.”

G just about squirted his load hearing Sam’s lewd, sex-filled words. He stuck out his tongue and slathered his partner’s cock head.

“Oh yes, boy, nice hot tongue. Take it in your mouth.”

G sucked the knob into his mouth and licked the underside.

“Fuck! That’s good. You’re a natural. Better than Michelle’s technique. You suck that sadistic man’s cock?”

G shook his head.

“Ever suck cock before?”

He shook his head.

“Well, you’re gonna to learn how to give a man pleasure because that’s what I intend to use your body for.”

G shivered hearing Sam’s words. It was the hottest thing he ever heard coming out of his partner’s mouth. Never once had G considered something like this from Sam. He kept up his vigil, pleasuring the man as best he knew how, and that knowledge was gained through what he’d seen online. G had watched gay videos of men sucking cocks and practiced on a long, thick carrot. One thing he noticed very soon into his foray into sucking carrots; he had almost no gag reflex. He expected to choke on the carrot’s length and thickness.

“Spread those knees. Stick that ass up in the air. Arch that back.”

The position Sam wanted him to get into was difficult and left his backside and cock completely at the mercy of his partner and his wicked, wooden paddle.

Master brought the paddle down on G’s scrotum and cock, rapidly spanking the man with quick, sharp strokes.

G writhed and screamed around Sam’s cock and remembered to keep his lips wrapped around his teeth.

Master laid the paddle down on the chair next to him and grasped G’s reddened balls and cock. He stretched and fisted the balls and jacked off the man’s cock.

G moaned and squirmed and released Sam’s cock.

“I’m close to coming.”

“You come and I’ll add more punishment to this lengthy discipline session,” Master said, letting go of G’s assets. “Speaking of which, if you don’t start counting soon, your privates are gonna be hurting bad. I’m gonna make them the aim of your punishment for the next couple of minutes and see if that might get you to comply with my orders.”

“Stop! Please Sam, don’t do that. He gave me Viagra and I can’t help but being hard and—“

“Shut up, boy, and never call me ‘Sam.’ I’m not ‘Sam’ to you any more. I’m you’re Master. Understand?”

“But, I never agreed to anything about this change and—“

Master grabbed the paddle off the other chair and rapidly spanked his boy on his scrotum and cock.

G shrieked and panted, his body threatening to collapse under the shear torture of Sam’s discipline.

“It’s either me or suspension by your supervisor,” Master said. “You choose. No going back to that sadistic man. Hetty’s given me full rein over you. She’s taken that guy out of the picture in favor of using me as your new Master.”

His mind was awash with the new reality. Two choices and one of them terrified yet sexually aroused him.

“I’m gonna ask you again to count the strokes on your ass. If you refuse, I’ll take you into the dungeon for the start of your life with me as your Master. Believe me when I tell you, this will seem like child’s play compared to the torture I’ll perpetrate on your virgin body.”

“What fucking dungeon!? There’s no fucking dungeon here!”

“Oh but you’re so wrong. Hetty helped set up one for me in your garage. It’s complete with a state-of-the-art sound proofing system, making certain none of your neighbors will ever know that you’ve been tortured in your garage. I won’t mention what else is in there, because it might terrify you too much. Somethings are better left unsaid until the moment they’re needed.”

G shivered involuntarily, realizing that there was absolutely no way out of any of this. Either he cooperated with Sam to the best of his abilities or he’d be suspended for who knows how long or possibly Hetty would fire his insubordinate ass. He had crossed the line in more ways than one, and Hetty decided to demonstrate that reality to him in no uncertain terms.

“So what will it be, boy?”

Master picked up the paddle again and swatted his slave’s upturned ass once.

“One,” G said with a tremulous voice.

“Good, boy.”

Whack!

“Two.”

Whack!

“Three.”

G swore the spankings worsened with each stroke on his vulnerable ass.

“Suck on my cock, boy. And watch those teeth.”

G ducked his head down between Sam’s legs and took the man’s now almost fully hard cock into his mouth. Sam’s cock leaked lubrication like he had never seen before. Even all the videos online never showed this much fluid leaking out of cock before an orgasm. G’s mind focused on what the slimy cock would feel like stuffed up his heated and painful ass or being pumped in and out of his throat.

Whack!

“Four.” He mumbled around Sam’s cock.

Whack!

“Five.”

G released Sam’s cock and panted through the searing pain in his backside. He couldn’t imagine waiting any longer to obey his new master and count the swats. Tears steadily flowed down his hot cheeks.

Whack!

“Six.”

Whack!

“Seven.”

G swayed from the endorphins now flooding his whole body. With his arms secured behind his back, he nearly toppled off his master’s lap.

Master captured G’s head between his muscular thighs. “Suck it, boy!”

G enveloped Sam’s cock and sucked and licked it.

Whack!

G released the man’s cock. “Eight,” he said. “Oh my god… I’m close to coming.”

Master grasped his slave’s balls and squeezed them hard.

“No!”

“Shut up, boy, I own these and I own your orgasm.”

Whack!

“N… n… nine….” he said, breathless and lightheaded.

“One more for now.”

G couldn’t imagine one more swat on his heated and tenderized butt cheeks.

Whack!

“Ten.”

It was the hardest one so far and G nearly passed out. He swayed back and forth from the searing, hot pain coupled with a strong rush of endorphins. And then there was the constant hold on his heated and sensitive balls.

Master reached under G until he grasped the chain which lead to the man’s alligator clips on his nipples. He yanked on it hard, stripping them from the man’s nips. At the same time he released G’s balls and shoved a finger up the man’s ass.

“Come for me, boy!”

G bucked and writhed and screamed, shooting his load of cum on Sam’s leg. He collapsed to his partner’s lap, panting and close to passing out. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god… thank you, Master.” He only realized what he had said after the words spilled from his mouth.


	25. Unruly Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master takes control over G and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 and chapter 25 are two of my favorite and most warped chapters in my story thus far. 
> 
> This one is definitely OOC and squick for two characters. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Master sat on the brown leather sofa and patted a spot next to him, signaling his slave to join him.

This time G hesitated for an instant. After the nearly thirty minute spanking session, he cautiously moved toward the sofa.

“Lie on your stomach with you head draped over my lap.”

Now G held back more afraid of what other type of torture his new Master had planned.

Master growled, “Get your damned ass over here before I spank you some more!”

G inched forward, slow and steady, still wobbly from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced and the endorphins which still coursed through his body. On his knees with the leather sleeve wrapped around his arms, G waddled over to his new Master as if he were a drunk duck. Every inch of his buttocks ached and burned. If he hadn’t known he was spanked he could’ve sworn he had laid out in the sun too long.

Now at the sofa G attempted to climb onto it. With the awkward way his arms were secured and searing pain in his buttocks, he lacked the physical ability to pull himself onto it.

Master reached one hand down to his slave’s sore ass and heaved, lifting him onto the leather sofa.

G yelped and crawled into position with his head resting on his Master’s lap.

“Get on my cock and get it hard.”

Just hearing Master say those words, made G’s cock swell with desire. He moved up further on his Master’s lap, his sore nipples pressing into Master’s hard, muscular thighs and his mouth hovering over the man’s semi-hard cock. G stuck out his tongue and licked around the cock head, slurping up the abundance of juices.

“Lift up your head and stick out your tongue.” Master stuck two fingers in his slave’s mouth and shoved them hard into the man’s ass.

G shot off the sofa and moaned around his Master’s cock.

“I’m gonna fuck this ass and make it mine. He fucked you?”

G shook his head.

“You’re a virgin?”

G hated the question and the implications it had. He nodded.

“I’m gonna bust your virgin ass.”

G shivered. Master’s cock was huge in length and girth and it wasn’t even fully erect. G slurped on his Master’s cock, wanting to see its full size.

“You’ll definitely know you’ve been used when I’m finished taking you for the first time.”

G gasped, hearing his Master’s description of their soon to be first coupling.

“Keep working on my cock, boy,” Master said. “Let me repeat a couple of things for you. Don’t ever call me ‘Sam.’ I don’t care where you are, who we’re with, even on the job… you’ll call me ‘Master,’ understand?”

G released his Master’s cock. “Yes, Master.”

“Good. There’ll be sometimes where I’ll allow you to drop the name of ‘Master,’ but for the most part I want you to know what you are and who you belong to and that I control your life and your destiny.

“Here is a contract which you’ll need to sign. It basically states that I’m your Master and you’re my slave. Then it goes into great detail about that relationship. If you choose to not sign this contract, you’ll be remanded to Hetty or Director Vance. One of those two people will decide what to do with you.

“You’ll be suspended for an indefinite amount of time without pay or any compensation. In addition, all your retirement plan payments will no longer earn interest.

“With me those plans will continue to remain the same as will your pay and your service as a federal agent.

“Hetty will be here in less than five minutes to speak with you about all of these situations and your options. Director Vance is in town for the occasion, that is if you refuse to agree to this relationship with me.”

Master pumped his fingers in and out of his slave’s ass, preparing him for the next step. He picked up the alligator clips and reached down with one hand to secure one of them on his slave’s left nipple.

G screamed and thrust his pelvis into the sofa and then back into the fingers within his upturned and reddened ass.

“You’re quite responsive. I’m gonna love taking your ass and making it compliant and willing to give me pleasure.”

Master withdrew his fingers and attached the second alligator clip to his slave’s right nipple.

G writhed and screamed, “Oooooh!”

Master inserted three very thick fingers into his slave’s ass, sawing them in and out of the virgin territory.

G released his Master’s cock and cried out, “Oh fuck! Yes!”

“You like that nipple play don’t you?” Master asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“I know about the urethral sound, and you and I are gonna explore that further as well as double fucking your ass using a dildo along side my cock.”

G couldn’t imagine anything more than just his partner’s cock deep inside his ass. A key trying to unlock the front door startled him. He started to rise off the sofa.

“No, slave, you’ll stay right here, just like this or I’ll continue your punishment where we left off.”

G lowered himself back to the sofa. “But she’ll see my naked body, Master.”

“Nothing she hasn’t seen.”

“What?”

“Hetty watched everything which happened to you. She orchestrated your abuse and torture.”

Upon hearing this new truth, G gasped and wanted to hide from his supervisor. Heat rose to his cheeks.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about slave.”

Master withdrew his fingers from his slave’s ass.

Hetty entered the living room and sat on one of the leather recliners facing the sofa.

“Well, well, well, Mr. Callen, I see you’ve found yourself a real Master not someone who toys with the idea.” She eyed her agent’s reddened ass. “May I?” Hetty stood and edged closer to her agent.

“No!”

Master slapped his slave hard on the buttocks. “Don’t you ever speak to her that way again!”

G gasped and squirmed on the sofa, his cock growing with need. He glanced over his shoulder and observed her actions.

Hetty reached out and smoothed her hand over the bright red skin.

“It’s hot.”

G jumped with her touch.

“I never imagined that it would be warm to the touch,” she said. “You told me you would handle this and you haven’t disappointed.”

Hetty sat back down in the leather chair.

“Now then, Mr. Callen, there’s a couple of things we need to discuss further,” she said. “In the context of this new relationship, you’ll call me Ma’am. If you neglect to address me as such, your Master will punish you. As I can see, he’s quite capable. He’ll do this in front of me in the dungeon or wherever you’ve committed the offense.

“Second, you’ll apologize to Ms. Blye for your indiscretions and disrupting her life and causing her undue grief.”

G’s jaw slacked open.

“Well, slave?”

“I’m… you mean I’m not allowed to perform any outside ops?”

Master slapped his slave hard with his huge hand.

“Shit!” G grimaced, his mind and body coursing with a combination of lust and apprehension and pain. He hated mixed feelings and the way his body responded to being spanked. His new Master knowing about his response to getting spanked placed him at odds within himself. “What did I do wrong, Master?”

“You questioned authority and you failed to address Hetty with her proper title.”

“Geesh, this is just a little too ridiculous!”

Hetty picked up the paddle off the floor and handed it to Sam.

“Are you certain you want to continue with that attitude and disrespect?” Master asked his slave.

G swallowed hard and changed his mind. He couldn’t imagine getting paddled with that wickedly huge, wooden, pizza peel in front of Hetty. It was the last thing he wanted to experience, especially when he was sexually aroused.

“I don’t understand why I can’t perform any outside ops, Ma’am.”

Master slammed the paddle down on his slave’s ass in rapid succession until he elicited the response he required from him.

“Stop! Shit stop! Oh god, no, please, oh please, stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!” G whimpered, tears filling his eyes. He writhed all over his Master’s lap as the paddle rained down on his sore, defenseless buttocks.

Master stopped and set the paddle aside.

“Oh god… oh god… oh god… I can hardly breathe… please no more, please.”

Master smoothed a hand over his slave’s heated butt cheeks.

G winced and tried to pull away.

Master slapped his slave’s ass again with his bare open hand.

“Don’t you ever pull away from my touch,” he said. “Now maybe you’ll be obedient to your other Master.”

“What?”

“She’s your supervisor and automatically your other Master. It comes with the territory of you serving under her as an agent. Whatever, and I do mean whatever, she tells you to do or not to do, you’ll obey without argument and without question. If I have to rein you in at work, I’ll take you into the shooting range and paddle your bare ass in front of Hetty until you show me the response I require. And that response is showing me you’re contrite and willing to follow orders.”

He couldn’t believe the turn of events. If he believed it was difficult with his new Master, it would be ten times worse with Hetty.”

“Well, boy, I’m waiting for an answer. Hetty’s waiting for an answer. Or must we bring in the biggest gun?”

“The what?”

“Well, Director Vance of course. He’s waiting in the car for his input into taming an unruly agent and getting him back inline with his true mission,” Hetty said.

Shit! Worse just got worser. G contemplated the next words from his mouth. He had better monitor the words he spoke. While receiving a paddling from his Master in front of Hetty was bad enough, he loathed the idea of Director Vance seeing him in this compromising situation.

“I’m a federal agent,” G said, quickly adding, “Ma’am.”

“At least you’ve gotten one thing right, boy.”

Master grabbed a butt cheek and in each hand and squeezed them hard.

G shrieked and squirmed.

“I think you didn’t listen to what I said about your second Master. It’s time you were taught a hard lesson. Stand up, boy, and follow me.”

G attempted to get off the sofa in the most graceful way possible. Instead he landed face first on the carpet at Hetty’s feet. Heat rose to his face. He shuddered at the thought of her being this close to his trussed up, naked, and spanked body.

“Show Director Vance to the dungeon,” Master said. “Looks as if my slave is unwilling to submit to authority. While he’s new to this relationship and how things work, I won’t stand for disobedience.”

Master lifted his slave off the carpet with a single arm and set him on his feet.

“Follow me, slave,” Master growled.

G visibly trembled. Everything had changed in an instant. He walked behind his Master all the way to his own garage. He prayed that none of his neighbors saw him walking naked in his yard with a reddened ass. G was freaked out about what Hetty and his new Master had done to the garage. A dungeon? The thought of the same type of place that the sadist had would be in his own backyard frightened him. His stomach churned, sending a bitter taste up to the back of his throat. What was Master planning on doing to him in there? G hesitated just inside the open side door into the garage. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the more subdued lighting system before stepping further into the space. Soft purple recessed overhead lighting bathed the whole garage in an eerie glow.

“Come here, boy.” Master growled in a gruffer voice than the last time.

The visible trembling had become shaking. G froze two steps further into the space. He started to back up instead of continuing forward. He remembered what the device was which stood under a flood light in the room’s center. He had watched a video online with a man tied to one and being disciplined. Two easy chairs were placed across from each other on either side of the St. Andrews Cross. Their position and close proximity to it gave those seated in them a complete view of whomever would be restrained to the device.

Master slid in behind him and shoved his slave toward the cross.

“Oh god… no! Please… Master.”

“Time to teach you a lesson in obedience.”

Master removed the leather sleeve and shoved his slave against the cross face first. He secured the man to the posts of the cross with padded leather wrist and ankle cuffs.

“Please, Master, don’t do this.”

“You had your chance to agree to the terms. After this, I’ll guarantee you’ll agree to whatever terms are given to you. Each one of us will discipline you.”

“What? No! You can’t do this! I’m a federal agent!”

“You’re a slave, boy, and that’s all from now on. The sooner you get that through your stubborn and unruly mind, the sooner your punishments will end.” Master leaned in close to his slave’s left ear. “I believe you forgot something when you spoke to me.” He tugged downward on the chain connected to his slave’s nipples.

G shifted from side to side, trying to escape his Master’s hold on the chain. Instead it intensified the feeling in his nips. “Shit! That fucking hurts! Master!”

“Yes, slave, I’m your Master and you’ll use my name when addressing me.”

Master released the chain.

G shivered all over and his cock dribbled ball juice.

“One more thing, it’s Master, with a capital ‘M,’ when you address Director Vance and me.” Master kept his voice low and menacing. “And the last thing, I’m going to further put you in your place.” He pulled a glass of water off a shelf and a blue pill. “Stick out your tongue.” Master placed the pill on his slave’s tongue and brought the glass up to his mouth. “Swallow it. Good slave.” He set the glass down and pawed his slave’s erect and pinched nips with both hands.

G twisted in the restraints. “Fuck! God that hurts. Master why did you give me more of that stuff?”

“There you go questioning authority again, slave,” Master said. “You’re going to get really hard for me. And when our guests leave, I’m gonna take your ass while you’re restrained and physically spent.”

“Oh fuck. Oh my fucking god. What the hell are you doing to me, Master?”

“Torturing you. Controlling you. Using you. You’re a slave and that’s it.”

Master selected a length of white docking rope and tied it around his slave’s waist and secured him to the center of the cross.

“Now you won’t be able to move that body of yours. Your ass will be fixed in position. You’re now on display for the three most important authority figures in your life.”

“Please don’t do this to me, Master. I’m hard already.”

“Oh and by the way, you can cum whenever you wish because I know you’ll be ready for a good fuck when we’re through disciplining you,” Master whispered in his slave’s ear while shoving two fingers up the man’s willing hole. He stood behind his slave and finger fucked him and nibbled on the man’s neck. “Soon I’m gonna shove my huge cock up your virgin ass and make you mine.”

“Oh fuck. Please Master, do it now.”

“Don’t you wish. In front of your audience? Is that what you want from me?”

“Oh god, no, don’t, but I’m so damned horny, Master.”

Master finger fucked his slave faster and harder, bringing him closer to an orgasm. He nibbled on his neck and tugged on the nipples clamps.

“Oh shit!” An orgasm rolled through his sensitized body. “Oh god… oh god… fuck me, Master.” Ball juice erupted from his cock onto the soapstone floor. G slumped against the cross.

Master lowered his voice. “Very nice, slave. I can’t wait to truly break in this virgin pussy. I love a slave who’s hungry for cock.” He withdrew his fingers and slapped his wet hand against his slave’s hip. “Man, I’ve never had a juicy ass to fuck before. Here clean these fingers off for me.” He shoved his fingers in his slave’s willing mouth. “Lick them clean, slave. Good, boy.” Master pulled his fingers from his slave’s mouth.

“Ah, your Masters have arrived.”

**#**

The first of the three Masters stood behind the slave’s naked body. After being instructed on the use of the three instruments of discipline, he chose a rubber tawse basically because he learned it was used in schools for punishing disobedient children. That appealed to him the most. Director Vance wielded the tawse swinging it over his shoulder several times, making a whirling sound with it, before laying the first strike on the slave’s exposed and reddened ass.

G screamed and his cock bubbled up juice. No! _I cannot believe this. My cock loves this abuse._

“Count them for me, slave,” the director said.

“One, Master Vance.”

G recognized the man’s voice. He cringed inside knowing the Director of NCIS had just whipped his ass and was going to continue to whip his ass until he became an obedient and compliant slave. At least that’s what G believed this discipline entailed.

Smack!

“Two, Master Vance.”

Smack!

It was a harder hit than the first two. He panted and tried to speak, but his breaths came in shudders.

“Slave,” Master lowered his voice and came up to his ear. The man’s breaths were erratic. “Take in a deep breath and release it slowly. That’s it.”

“Three, Master Vance,” G said with a tremulous whisper. “M… m… Master… can’t breathe right.”

“Only five of these and you’re finished. Two more, slave.”

Master petted his slave’s head and stepped back.

Smack!

G passed out from the shear pain and slumped in his restraints.

Master brought over an ammonia stick and broke it under his slave’s nose.

G’s head fell backward and he sucked in a lung full of air.

“Three, Master Vance.”

“That was four, slave,” Master whispered into his ear.

“Four, Master Vance.”

G had the sensation of being punch drunk, his head lolling from side to side.

Smack!

“Five, Master Vance.”

Master moved closer to his slave. “Thank him for your discipline,” he whispered into his slave’s left ear.

“Thank you Master Vance for disciplining me.”

“Good boy,” Master said.

Director Vance sat down.

Henrietta Lange stood up and chose her accoutrement, a leather flogger.

She swished it through the air a couple of times, testing its weight, before inflicting her first blow.

Thwack!

G startled and gasped.

“Count them for me slave,” Hetty said.

“One, Ma’am.”

Thwack!

“Two, Ma’am.”

He imagined her view of his already fully reddened backside. Was she thinking ‘finally this man’s ass gets a licking he’s needed since I met him?’ Heat rose to his face. G had never been so embarrassed in his life. He wished to become part of the cross he was tied to and disappear into its ebony wood.

Thwack!

“Three, Ma’am.” G could’ve sworn she snickered.

Thwack!

“Four, Ma’am.” One more damned humiliating spanking from her.

Thwack!

“Fuck!” It was the harshest one of them all. He collapsed again, his knees weakening and his body slumping against the cross.

Master pressed the ammonia stick under his slave’s nose again.

G’s head flung back and he gasped for air. His cock bubbled up more juice freely dripping on the soapstone floor.

“What do you say to your Master, slave?”

G shuddered and his voice wavered. “F… f… five, Ma’am.”

“And?”

“Th… thank… y… you Ma’am for discipling me.”

Hetty returned to her chair.

Master picked up a leather punishment strap and brought it over to his slave’s lips.

“Kiss it, slave.”

G stared at the wicked looking accoutrement. He obeyed his Master and kissed it.

“Good boy,” Master whispered in his slave’s left ear, “here’s your last discipline session before I fuck you senseless.”

G couldn’t imagine being fucked senseless when he was there already, hardly able to stand and think.

Master stepped back from his slave’s side and swung the leather punishment strap over his head.

G cringed at the whirling sound and the sight of his Master wielding the harshest looking disciplining tool so far.

Whack!

When it hailed down upon his exposed ass, G thought he heard a thunderclap. Then he realized it was the abrupt shriek he released at the point of contact. Wetness flooded his eyes. His knees weakened and he slumped in his restraints.

“Slave count them for me.”

Somewhere in his mind he willed himself to speak

“One, Master.”

Whack!

“Oh god… no more… please… I can’t take… this…”

“You’ll endure it, slave.”

“Two, M… M… Master.”

His breaths heaved forth. His cock spewed out more juice. He berated his body for liking the discipline.

Whack!

“Three, Master.”

“Good, slave.”

Whack!

“Four, Master.”

G was thankful these last spankings were all the same in intensity. He couldn’t handle anything harsher like his other Masters had inflicted on his abused ass cheeks.

Whack!

“Fuck! Oh god… no… stop… can’t….”

He blacked out and regained consciousness with his Master’s hands squeezing his sore ass cheeks.

“Five, M… M… Master, please no more.”

“What do you say, slave?”

“Thank you Master for disciplining me,” G said, slumping in his restraints.


	26. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G loses one of his cherries.

G swam to consciousness, thrashing around on a soft surface and shrieking. He opened his eyes and scanned the room around him. The dungeon. His torture chamber. At least G believed it was one.

Heavy footfall on the far side of the dungeon brought his attention back to his position on the mattress. He laid on his side on a rubber sheet, covered mattress. G attempted to roll onto his stomach to get up. White hot searing pain tore through his backside. He yelped and laid back on his side, keeping his ass from touching the mattress.

“Slave on your stomach, now!” Master’s gruff voice rumbled throughout the dungeon and into his slave’s body.

“Fuck you!”

“Is that how you want to play this, slave? Really? After all that backside has endured over the last hour.”

G averted his eyes from his Master.

“On your stomach, slave, I need to tend to that ass.”

“You’re a fucking liar! Stay away from me, bastard!”

“A liar? Is that your—“

“You promised to fuck me and you never did, asshole!”

“I’m surprised after all the discipline that you’re mouth is so foul,” Master said, crouching down at the foot of the bed. “I could shut it up with a beautiful cock gag and prepare your mouth for my use.”

“Fucking do whatever you want bastard. I don’t care any more.”

“I seriously doubt you wanted me to fuck you after you lost consciousness,” he said. “I thought you wanted to be present and fully aware when I made you mine.”

“I changed my mind. Do whatever you want to me. I won’t sign that fucking contract… ever!”

Master sighed. “I see where this is going.”

“No you don’t!”

Master kneeled on the mattress and pressed his slave’s ass downward, pushing the man face first on the mattress.

“You fucker!” G writhed and shrieked, pain shooting through his backside. His breaths alternated between great heaves and hiccups. He pushed back against his Master’s hands. “STOP! I can’t do this. Stop!” Tears flooded his eyes.

Master released him.

G curled into a tight ball and wailed.

“Talk to me, slave, tell me why you won’t obey me.”

“Fuck off!”

“All right, I’ve heard enough of your foul mouth.”

Master dragged his slave off the mattress by his feet over to a cage. He cuffed his slave’s arms and legs and then attached them to a stainless steel, spreader bar, keeping the man’s legs obscenely open. The result was his slave’s bound body open to whatever Master wanted to inflict on him.

“Stop! You mother fucker!”

He lifted his slave and shoved him head first into the stainless steel cage. Then he pulled his slave’s buttocks down to the door. He attached his restraint system to the upper portion of the door’s frame. Master closed and locked the door. His slave’s anus was thrust against the door.

“My fucking ass! Shit! It hurts!” G raised and lowered his buttocks off the cold stainless steel surface. “What the fuck is this?”

“This is for a slave who’s acting like an animal.”

“What the fuck?” G tested his restraints and found he couldn’t move his arms and legs. “You’re an asshole!”

Master ignored his slave’s abusive words and grabbed the largest cock gag he owned. He opened the other end of the cage and secured a spiked collar around his slave’s neck. “Here’s your doggy collar to prove it.” Master chuckled and attached a lead to it and secured it to the frame of the door.

“You bastard! I fucking hate your guts!”

“And now to shut your mouth.”

Master held the gag in front his slave’s face before he pressed the cock to the man’s mouth.

“Open up those foul lips.”

G pressed his lips together, holding them tight and turning his head away from the biggest cock gag he never wanted inside his mouth.

“Gonna train that mouth for something besides swearing and disobeying.”

Master grabbed a handful of his slave’s longer than usual dirty blonde hair, keeping the man’s head in place. He shoved the cock gag forward.

“You are the most obstinate slave I’ve ever trained. I can’t wait to I break in all of your holes and make you mine.” Master released the man’s hair and grabbed the chain on his chest. “Perhaps some harsh nipple play is what will tame that mouth.” He yanked the chain until both alligator clamps released at the same time.

“Fuck!” G bucked and writhed and screamed.

Master shoved the huge cock gag into his slave’s open mouth. He secured the leather strap behind the man’s head.

“Finally, silence.”

G moaned around the gag and thrashed from side to side.

“Lucky for you, the gag is stubbed. Imagine that cock gag going all the way down that virgin throat.”

G shuddered upon hearing those lewd words. His cock hardened and dribbled ball juice.

Master closed the cage door. He took a chair and located it by the far end of the cage. Next he gathered a couple of accoutrements, a bucket of butt grease, and a container of sterile lube, placing them on a table by the other end of the cage. By the wall he used a crank and raised the cage off the floor until it was a foot above the chair’s seat, and tied off the ropes.

“I’m gonna train every one of your orifices. Then I’ll remove the cock gag and make you scream for your orgasmic release,” Master said. “Fortunately I was able to get some soothing cream on that tenderized backside of yours before you regained consciousness. It’ll have to do until I finish training you.”

Master selected a dildo the size of his three fingers and four inches long. He held it up for his slave to see.

G shook his head back and forth and his eyes widened.

“If I can get three fingers in your ass, this will fit.” Master greased up the dildo and held the head at his slave’s anal sphincter. “Come on, slave, relax that hole. I know you want this. You told me so.” He pushed through the tight sphincter. “That’s it, boy.” He slid more of the realistic cock into his slave.

G moaned around the gag, his head lolling from side to side.

“I see that you like having cock up your ass. True?”

G nodded his head.

“So that’s why you got pissed at me. Understandable. However, I wanted you to enjoy yourself, especially now that I see that you’re a cock lover. Wait until I take you with my long and wide pole. I’m gonna own this ass.”

G moaned around the gag and humped his ass onto the dildo.

Master twisted the cock in his slave’s ass, bringing the bulging vein against the man’s prostate gland.

G bucked his hips, trying to get more of that action.

“Yes, a responsive ass. I like a slave who receives pleasure from his ass.”

G’s moaning increased and his hip action intensified.

“You want the real thing don’t you?”

He nodded.

“Very soon slave. I’ll give you the experience you desire.”

One thing Master figured out during this short time; his slave calmed the most when he was restrained and controlled. And one more thing helped; his holes stuffed with cock.

“Please,” G said around the cock gag in his mouth. “Fuck me! Fuck me, Master.”

Master pulled the cock from his slave’s now open hole. He lubed up his fingers and slid them into the man with ease. He finger fucked him for a few minutes before removing them. Master opened the cage door and secured it in an open position. He donned a pair of surgical gloves and selected a urethral sound with a bulbous head. He had seen the size which the sadistic man had used on his slave. Master made certain he purchased a set with graduating larger sizes. Holding the pre-lubricated sound in one hand, he showed it to his slave.

“No!” G screamed around the cock gag.

“Oh, yes, slave, I watched how you both hated and loved this type of urethral sound. Time to train that cock for the utmost in pleasure.”

Master grasped his slave’s rock hard cock with one hand and inserted the bulb of the sound into the man’s tight orifice with the other hand.

G shrieked around the cock gag, his head lolling from side to side. His toes curled.

“Hold still, slave.”

Master pushed an inch into the cock head and pulled the urethral sound all the way out.

“Oh god!” G screamed around the gag, bucking his hips and thrashing back and forth. “Fuck me, Master!”

“What a pain slut!”

Master repeated the routine with the urethral sound bringing his slave closer to an orgasm.

“Please fuck me, Master!” G cried around the gag, needing to be filled by his Master’s cock.

Master released the urethral sound into his slave’s cock.

G screamed around the gag and squirmed as the sound fucked the inside of his aching and burning cock. He raised his head and watched the sound bobbing up and down in time with the contractions of his erect and throbbing cock.

“Oh my god… please… oh shit.”

“Let’s get some nastier clips on those pretty nips.”

Master selected a set of pincher clamps for his slave’s sensitive nipples. He opened the opposite door and secured it in place. Master held the new accoutrements in front of his slave’s face.

“No!” G bucked upward and attempted to pull away from his Master’s hand.

“Nowhere to go, huh? You’re going to love these nip pinchers.” Master dropped one of them on his slave’s chest and placed the second one in his own mouth. “Don’t move, slave.” He picked up the one off his slave’s chest and loosened the thumb screws on each side of the two thin pieces of stainless steel. “There. Just wide enough to fit around those abused nipples. Who ever knew a man could have such large and sensitive ones.” Master slid the wicked looking accoutrement over his slave’s left nip and tightened the thumb screws. “How tight should we make these, slave? You like it tight on your sensitive nipples?”

G moaned around his gag and arched his back. “Please, Master, fuck me!”

Master cinched down the screws until his slave couldn’t stop writhing and moaning, then he loosened them slightly.

“Oh my god… oh my god… M… M… Master.”

“Look at that cock of yours dribbling ball juice all over your stomach. Now that’s hot.”

Master took the second nipple pincher and prepared it for his slave’s right nipple. He positioned it and tightened the thumb screws in the same manner, waiting for the man’s non-stop gyrations, and then backed off the screws. Master selected a chain for them, heavier than usual, the three-quarter inch width making the chain easier to grab. After attaching it to both of the nip clamps, Master tugged on it, testing his slave’s reaction.

“Oh shit!” G’s hips rose off the stainless steel cage. He arched his back. Ball juice spurted out of his cock along with the urethral sound. G panted partly from the burning pain inside his cock and partly from the orgasm.

“Now that’s even hotter. Damn. I’ve gotta say this is the most responsive I’ve ever seen in a slave’s body.”

Master tugged on the chain again, eliciting another intense response from his slave.

“How about some ball torture? Squeezing them is one thing. But tying them up and splitting them, now there’s some exquisite torture. It’ll bring you to a more explosive orgasm as well.”

Master left his slave’s side and returned to the bottom of the cage with a length of rope.

“No, no, no, no, no…”

“Oh yes, slave, time for some more torture. You’ll love this one too. I promise.”

Master expertly wrapped his slave’s balls, splitting them apart with the rope. He arranged the man’s balls well away from his cock. It took him less than thirty seconds to finish with an easy to remove tied up bow.

G moaned and pleaded again.

“Okay, I think it’s time to take your cherry. And I mean break you in thoroughly so I can fuck you whenever the whim hits me, and whenever you need to be taken down into subspace and be calmed.”

“Fuck me, Master, please!”

Master released the arm and leg restraints from the cage’s framework and then unhooked the spiked collar from his slave’s neck. He lowered the cage to the floor and dragged his sexually excited slave out of the cage. Master lifted the man over a shoulder and brought him to a leather sling in one corner of the dungeon. He secured his slave into the sling and removed the arm restraints. Taking one cuffed wrist at a time, he secured them above his slave’s head where they joined a spreader bar suspended from the ceiling. Master lifted the spreader bar on his slave’s ankles and hooked it into the system.

“Now that’s just how I want to fuck you. I’ve got all the control and all you have to do is release that ball juice.” Master grasped his slave’s cock and spread the juices all over it. He trailed his hand down to the man’s trussed up ball sac and scraped a nail across each ball.

“Fuck!” G bucked and screamed around the gag. Ball juice dribbled out his cock.

“That’s hot.”

Master smeared the rest of his slave’s juice down between his ass cheeks. He entered the man with a single finger and pushed upward until he rubbed it along the man’s prostate gland.

“Oh shit!” G writhed in the sling. “Please!”

“Please what, slave?”

“Oh god, you know, please fuck me, Master.”

“Better. Time to break in that virgin mouth of yours. You’re gonna learn what goes in there. And what it’s used for, slave.”

Master came around to his slave’s head and pulled away a piece of leather, allowing the man’s head to fall back.

“Oh yeah, that’s nice. A perfect line down that virgin throat.”

Master settled in a comfortable armchair he had placed there earlier.

“I’m comfortable and you’re comfortable. I’m going to take my time and take this cherry one inch at a time.”

G panted around the gag.

Master unbuckled the cock gag and removed it.

G breathed out a sigh of relief.

Master pressed two fingers into his slave’s mouth and fucked his mouth with them. He added a third finger, fucking him deeper, testing out the man’s gag reflex.

“Not bad, slave, I think this mouth was made for cock.”

Master removed his cod piece, freeing his semi-erect cock.

“Time to meet your real master. This is gonna rip you a new ass and give new meaning to the word fucked.”

G’s mouth gaped wide open upon seeing the huge appendage which wasn’t fully hard.

“Wonder how it’s gonna fit?”

G nodded his head.

“Believe me, it’ll fit where I decide to put it. It’ll push aside intestinal walls and punch through sphincters in order to gain access to the deep recesses of your yet to be explored virgin territory.”

G moaned hearing his Master’s explicit words.

Master brought the chair closer and grasped his slave’s head, tilting it back and down further. He rested the tip of his cock on the man’s lips and smeared his copious amounts of ball juice over his slave’s lips.

G pressed his tongue against his Master’s cock head.

“Good slave, show your Master you know how to pleasure his cock.”

Master kept his cock in place, allowing his slave to demonstrate his need for cock and to be enslaved by it.

“That feels exquisite.” Master grasped both sides of his slave’s head and controlled the man’s tongue action on his cock. “Yeah, just like that. Fucking lick that cock. Get on all sides of it. Take the head into your mouth. Yeah, fucking hot. You’re a real cock slut, aren’t you?”

G nodded.

Master pushed his cock into his slave’s mouth, forcing the man’s tongue aside. He wouldn’t need to remind his slave about his teeth. His slave automatically retracted his teeth the moment his cock entered the man’s mouth. Master slid his cock deeper inside hitting the back of his slave’s throat.

“This is where the lesson begins. Swallow until I tell you to stop. If you don’t, you’ll choke on my cock and that could lead to you vomiting. That wouldn’t be a good idea for either one of us. In this position you could aspirate vomitus into your lungs. Ready?”

G nodded.

“Start swallowing and breathe through your nose. Imagine my cock sliding down your throat like your favorite drink.”

All G thought of was his Master’s copious amounts of ball juice sliding down his throat. He imagined what that would feel like.

Master inserted more of his huge cock down his slave’s willing and eager throat. His girth widened as he enjoyed the depths of his slave’s hot mouth and throat on his cock. “Keep swallowing, slave. My god this mouth is the hottest hole I’ve ever fucked. I’ll bet you could take it all the first time.” His cock lengthened and widened as it slid down his slave’s slick throat. “Yeah, that’s it, slave, nice job.”

G’s saliva oozed all around his Master’s cock.

Master observed his slave’s neck on the outside, seeing the man undulate his throat muscles and swallow him was perhaps the sexiest thing he ever saw. Most men could only take about six inches of his monstrous cock into their mouths and down their throats. “Just a little more and you’ll have taken all of me the first time. Think you can do this? Swallow, slave. Work that throat on my big black cock!”

Hearing his Master say those three words excited G more than anything. He loved big black cocks.

With a few more inches in his slave, Master bottomed out, his balls resting on the man’s eyes and nose. Master withdrew his cock and pulled out all of the way.

G licked his lips and stuck his tongue out wanting to taste his Master’s cock again.

“I’m going to do that once more before busting your ass wide open.”

G nodded his head and opened his mouth as wide as he could, signaling to his Master that he was ready.

Master slid into this slave’s mouth, reaching the back of his throat with ease. “Swallow slave and breathe through your nose.” He observed his slave’s throat opening up and allowing the passage of his cock. “Damn that feels exquisite. Fuck!” He steadily pushed his cock deeper into his slave’s newest fuck hole. “Oh god… so good.” This time he reached bottom faster than before and held his cock inside his slave’s throat. “Breathe through your nose. I’m going to fuck your throat for a short time.” Master made small back and forth motions deep inside his slave’s tight passage. “Damn, I’ve got to stop. If I don’t I’ll release my ball juice.” He pulled back, withdrawing his cock completely from his slave’s mouth and throat.

“I wanted you to fuck my mouth and throat and give me your come, Master.”

“After I break in your ass, slave.”

“Please, before you do that can you fuck my throat, Master. That felt awesome.”

Master shook his head. “You’re the biggest cock slut I’ve ever trained. Okay, let’s do this. I’m going to come deep in your throat.”

“I want to please you, Master.” More than that he needed to feel his Master’s bare cock deep inside his throat.

Master patted his slave’s head. Maybe there was hope for this stubborn man after all.

G opened his mouth and waited for his Master’s cock.

“Breathe through your nose. Start swallowing.” Sam’s cock entered his slave’s hot and willing mouth and paused. He allowed the man to thoroughly slobber and suck on his cock thus providing the needed lubrication to enter his throat. Master slid down the man’s slicked and opened throat. His cock coated his slave’s throat with ball juice as copious amounts dribbled up to the surface. “Damn. I’m so close. You’re so hot, slave.” He started fucking his slave’s throat, pulling out and pushing it back in, staying deep within the man’s juiced up hole. Master grabbed his slave’s head. “Oh fuck! Here it comes. Take my load, slave, swallow my load down your fucking hot throat!” Master shook and shuddered as his cock erupted deep in his slave’s tight throat. He withdrew his cock and collapsed on the chair completely spent. It was the biggest load he had released in his life.

G looked at his Master’s cock. He expected it to shrink in size, but it was the same length and width as when his Master had last entered his mouth.

Master leaned forward and enveloped his slave’s mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately and forcing his tongue into his mouth. He captured his slave’s tongue between his teeth and suckled on it, then released it. Master kept kissing his slave while toying with the man’s tortured nips.

G moaned into his Master’s mouth, wanting and needing more of him. The claiming first kiss nearly made him come again.

Keeping one hand on his slave’s sensitized chest, Master trailed his free hand down to the man’s cock. His slave had released a huge load of ball juice. Master smeared the thick juice all over the man’s groin and then up to his nips.

“Fuck.” G bucked his hips and arched his back, wanting more of the same.

Master brought some of his slave’s load to his own mouth and licked off his fingers. “Sweet ball juice, slave.” He wiped the remainder off in his slave’s mouth.

G licked his lips and sucked on his Master’s fingers.

Master rested in the chair, petting his slave’s head and stroking the man’s sensitive nips. “Nice responsive body, slave.”

“Please…”

“Need a breather, slave. Give me a minute or two.”

“Could I at least suck on your cock while you rest, Master?”

“Cock whore.”

“Yes, Master.”

Master got up and removed his slave from the overhead system restraints. He lifted the man into his arms and brought him over to the mattress. “Time for a good old 69 position. Lay on your side with your head…”

G scurried into position, grimacing when his sore backside rubbed across the rubber sheet. He took his Master’s cock into his mouth and sucked and licked it.

“Good slave.”

Master buried his face between his slave’s butt cheeks fervently licking his ass crack.

G humped his hips into his Master’s mouth. “Shit! No one’s ever done that before. Thank you Master.”

“Get on your hands and knees, slave.”

“I thought—“

“I changed my mind, slave. Move it.”

G attempted to rise up on his knees and collapsed.

“Looks like that body’s going to need some assistance. I’ve got just the perfect solution.” Master reached over to a cabinet next to his left side and pulled out a cushioned platform. He helped his slave position his body on the odd shaped, soft elevated pillow.

“Oh my god, Master, this is obscene.”

His slave’s muscular ass cheeks pointed to the ceiling and his back was arched beyond the normal angle. Master reached between a space in the pillow and pulled the man’s cock and balls through it.

“Oh shit! Th… that’s worse, oh Master, please take me. Use me.”

“Someone’s completely turned on by this position.” Master sat behind him and leaned into his slave’s exposed ass. He flattened his tongue and licked up the man’s taint to between his ass cheeks.

G reached back and tried to pull open his butt cheeks for his Master.

“Damn slave, not eager are you?’

“I love what you’re doing to my ass, Master. More. Please.”

“Hold them apart like this.” Master grasped his slave’s hands and opened the man’s ass cheeks. “Keep them right there.” Master swiped his wide tongue from one end of his slave’s butt crack to the other.

G howled with pleasure and wiggled his butt.

After several more swipes of his fat and wide tongue, Master forced his tongue into his slave’s ass.

“Fuck yeah! Oh my god… Shit!” His cock erupted below him on the rubber bed sheet.

“You’ve got a super sensitive ass, slave. I’m gonna love using this hole.” Master swiped his tongue up and down his slave’s butt crack until he elicited more moans from the man. “I think this hole is ready for my cock.” Master reached for a tub of lubrication and coated the length of cock with it. He slathered some on his slave’s butt crack, paying extra attention to the man’s sensitive hole.

“This is one of those times where you can call me Sam if you wish. Your choice.”

Master pressed his cock between his slave’s ass cheeks, sliding it back and forth and stopping on the man’s anus. “Push out, slave.” He pushed the tip against his slave’s sphincter.


	27. No Holds Barred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G signs the Master/slave contract without reading the lengthy document first.
> 
> Master prepares his slave for his first fuck.

“STOP!” G pulled away from his Master and dislodged the man’s cock head from his ass. “Can’t do it! Fuck that hurts!” G panted and curled into a ball.

Master crawled over to his side with a jar of cream. “Let me help you, G. I’ve got something to numb your ass cheeks.” He reached out a hand to smear the cream on the man.

“Get the hell away from me!”

“Hey, now, stop that or we’ll go back into Master/slave mode. You want that?”

G crawled into Sam’s arms and trembled. “Can’t. You’re too big.”

“Oh, I see the problem. Your throat handled it just fine.”

“I wanted it so bad. I needed to feel your cock and taste your come in my mouth. I don’t know why except maybe I was so turned on and ready for it.”

“And now?”

“I’m scared you’ll rip me in two.”

“So you’re tensing up on me.”

“Yes, sorry. Can’t help myself.”

Master enveloped his slave into his arms and pushed him onto his stomach. “Let me massage this cream into your buttocks.” He loaded two huge gobs of cream onto the man’s ass and used both hands to spread the numbing cream into the bright red cheeks.

“I think you’ve got ulterior motives.”

“Nope, unless you want me to numb your love channel with this.”

“Love channel?” G smirked.

“Yeah, for lack of a nicer name….”

“I like it. Different. That feels great on my ass.”

“I’d put some inside you, but then you won’t be able to feel my cock.” Master rubbed some cream down the man’s ass crack.

“That feels weird. My ass is going to be numb.”

“Just your sphincter.” Master leaned over and nibbled on his slave’s neck and ears.

“Yes!”

He sucked and licked on his earlobes.

G squirmed and wiggled his ass.

“Okay, I’ve got a theory. When I used you as Master/slave it kept you in a different head space.”

“Yes, more willing to serve you.”

“I’ll take your virginity in the leather sling.” Master stood and went to the sink. After putting away the numbing cream, he thoroughly washed his hands and came back to the mattress.

“I want you to put me in the sling right now.”

“Are you certain that’s what you want?”

“Yes, Master. I want you to force me. It’s the only way I think I can do it the first time with you. I don’t know why.”

“We’re not gonna question what you need, slave.” He lifted the man off the mattress and laid him in the sling. Master hooked his slave’s ankles into the spreader bar overhead and then secured his wrists into it. “How’s that ass, slave?”

“Feels better, Master.”

“Good.” Master lowered the lights. He sat in the easy chair near his slave’s head. “I’ve got a confession. I knew what happened with the sadistic man before you told me about it.”

G tried to look at his Master’s face. He strained his neck to see him. The mien on his Master’s face told him the man was telling the truth.

“When I discovered what Hetty wanted to do with you, I convinced her I could do a better job at reining you in. She allowed this other guy to temporarily take over while she and I got your garage ready to be used as a dungeon.”

“That’s evil, Master. I mean, you didn’t even ask me if my garage was available.” G sighed. “You assumed I really wanted this type of relationship.”

“I based my decision on the way you reacted to the sadistic man.”

Master had him there. G had acted in a whorish way and this proved what he feared. Master had watched him for longer than he cared to admit.

“You’re my slave, and that means I decide what you need,” Master said. “Besides you rarely use your garage. You told me that years ago. It’s just for storage of unused items.”

G swallowed hard hearing his Master’s authoritative tone. “Yes, Master.” Although his Master’s voice scared him, it also assured him that things would be under someone else’s control. He needed that in his life.

“From the beginning, the sadist man had no intentions of carrying anything through. He talked the talk, but wasn’t gonna walk the walk.” Master leaned closer to his slave. He removed a packet of pictures from his black leather shirt. “This is gonna blow your mind.” One by one Master held up pictures which he took of the sadist man’s cock and the cock sleeve he used to enlarge it.

“He’s only got a four inch dick? But I remember—“

“You remember what he wanted you to think. He drugged you with hallucinogens and the Viagra to make you believe him. Even with his sleeve he couldn’t reach much more than up to your prostate gland,” Master said.

Tears formed in his eyes. He needed to hide his face but he couldn’t.

“Talk to me slave. You’re blushing.”

“Oh god… no… please… I… it’s embarrassing to talk about, Master.”

“You wanting him to own you and fuck you and break in your cherry ass?”

“Yes, Master,” G said. “I needed it. Craved it. And now, damn, I want you to be the one to bust my cherry.”

“Finally, you’re confessing to me what you need. Okay slave. I’m gonna bust your cherry. You won’t be able to walk right for the rest of the weekend. I’m serious, slave.”

G trembled hearing his Master’s words. “I want that, Master, but I’m afraid it’ll hurt too much.”

“It’s gonna hurt the first time. There’s no way around that. I’ll take you and make you mine and you’ll know it with every inch of your sore ass. Time to bust that ass. But first you’ll need a shower and enema.”

“No!”

“Slave!”

“Okay, no, Master, I can’t. Freaks me out.”

“I own your body, your mind, and your very soul,” Master said with a low growl.

He unhooked his slave’s wrists and ankles from the overhead restraint system and lifted the man over a shoulder. Master brought him into a bathroom inside the dungeon and deposited his slave in the walk-in shower.

G glanced around the room dazed. “How… when did you do this?”

“Who?”

“Sorry. Master.”

“You will be if you continue to forget my name,” Master growled at him. “Since I made the decision to take over your life I changed out quite a few things. This was a half bath and a shower was added. Easy fix.” He stepped into the bright blue, tiled shower behind his slave and felt his body trembling. “Talk to me, slave.”

G fell to the floor whimpering and attempting to keep his mind off a memory from his childhood.

“Look at me, slave,” Master said with a softer tone.

G gazed into his Master’s eyes and shuddered. The memory wasn’t going away. “I… something happened years ago.” He found it difficult to keep his eyes on his Master, but knew not to turn his head.

“In the foster care system?”

G nodded.

“Someone abused you in the shower.”

G hadn’t expected Master’s statement. It struck him to his core. Tears stung his eyes. “A foster father raped my mouth and tried to rape my ass. He couldn’t fit in very far in either place,” G said, his voice tremulous.

“And enemas?”

G shivered and turned his head for a moment before bringing his gaze back to his Master’s eyes. “His wife. Every night before she went to bed.” He cringed and bowed his head. G lowered his voice. “I think she got off on giving me them.”

Master crouched before his slave and lifted his chin with a single finger. “You did nothing wrong. They should be ashamed for treating you that way. There’s no excuse for abuse.” He planted a gentle kiss on his slave’s lips and drew the man to a standing position. “I promise this is all for us to enjoy ourselves. I know you want me inside you.” Master enveloped G’s mouth, giving him a claiming kiss. He reached his hands down to his slave’s muscular, heated buttocks and massaged them. “I want to be inside you,” he whispered in the man’s ear.

G swooned in his Master’s capable and loving arms.

“Hands on the shower wall, slave,” Master said with a loving tone.

G faced the shiny blue, tiled wall and placed his hands above his head.

Master kneed between his slave’s leg. “Spread them.”

He complied with his Master’s orders.

“Excellent.” Master adjusted the water and removed a wand from the wall to his left. “This is a different type of enema. I’m certain no one ever used this one on you before.”

“No, Master, but will it fit inside me?”

Master pulled out a smooth, long, cylindrical stainless steel tube from inside the wand. “No, but this will.”

G trembled seeing the length of it. “N… n… no Master.”

“Easy slave, not much is going up inside you the first time.”

G released a long sigh.

“Did that sadistic man give you an enema?”

“I don’t remember, Master. Maybe when I was drugged?”

“We’ll see what happens,” Master said. “I figure he must’ve knowing where he wanted to go with you. Ready?”

G nodded.

Master stuck a finger in his slave’s ass.

G jumped and yelped.

“Easy, slave.”

He worked his finger in and out adding a second finger until he loosened his slave up enough to take the wand. Master slid the wand’s handle into his slave and stood to the side. “Hold the water in, slave.”

G panted while memories of his foster parents flashed through his mind.

Master said, “Go sit on the toilet and hold it as long as you can before relaxing your bowels.” He stood by his slave while the man shot liquid into the toilet bowl. “Stand and bend over at the waist.” Master wiped his slave’s ass with a white hand towel, checking to see if it was mostly clear.

Heat flushed G’s face. No one ever wiped his ass besides himself.

“I think this will do it for now. Not much of anything came out. Step back into the shower.” Master flushed the toilet. “Next time you’ll use the toilet and I’ll wash you off on the bidet.” Master stepped into the shower after his slave. “Just as I had surmised that sadistic man thoroughly cleaned out your ass.”

Master deposited the wand’s handle into a stainless steel bucket containing disinfectant solution. He switched the water to the overhead shower head and drew his slave under the warm water with him.

“All done.”

Master massaged his slave’s body with a bar of soap, thoroughly cleaning him.

G leaned against his Master. The man was hard again, his huge member pressing against his ass crack. G pushed his ass back into him and rubbed up and down on the man’s cock.

Master pressed two fingers into his slave’s ass and humped into the man. “I want you.”

“Please, Master, fuck me,” G whispered as if speaking any louder would break a spell.

“Wash me.” Master placed the bar of soap into his slave’s hand.

G faced his Master and washed him from neck to feet, lingering on the man’s large appendage and wondering how it was ever going to fit inside him.

“If you’re wondering, it’ll fit because I’m your Master. Get on it and lick the head, slave, slather it with your saliva.”

G dropped to his knees and obeyed his Master. He loved this part of their relationship. At least he learned how to take it into his mouth and down his throat and the man liked it.

Master massaged his slave’s head and then held him on his cock, forcing the man to take more of him inside his mouth and down his throat.

G relented and allowed his Master to take control.

“Excellent, slave.” He released him. “Finish washing me.”

G completed his job and waited for further instructions.

“Get out of the shower and dry me.”

G followed his Master out of the shower and took the towel from him. He started drying him.

“Stop, slave. Dry me as if you were massaging my skin.”

He thought about it a few seconds before resuming his duties, patting in a circular motion with the towel. G picked up another towel and started to dry himself.

“Stop! Slave!”

G startled, dropped the towel, and bowed his head.

Master grabbed a new towel. “You never dry yourself, slave. Never. I own this body. Understand?”

“Sorry, Master.”

Master took a fresh towel and softly dried his slave. “This is how you’ll dry me from now on.”

He couldn’t bear to look into his Master’s eyes. The man’s bellowing voice shook him. It bothered him that he reacted that way.

“Slave?” Master lifted the man’s chin with a finger and enveloped his slave’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and held him close. “You need to remember your place.”

“I…” He couldn’t speak. Instead tears trickled down his face.

“Hey, it’s gonna take a while for you to remember all these things. I know you want all of this.”

“I so much wanted to please you, Master. And then….”

“You’re not gonna beat yourself up over this. Let’s move forward. Follow me, slave.” He deposited the towels in a hamper.

G entered the dungeon and stood still, watching his Master ready a different leather sling next to the other one.

“Come here.”

G hurried over to his Master’s side.

Master lifted his slave into the sling. “This one’s different. It keeps you secured in it using very few restraints. It also enables me to try different positions on you as well as obtain deeper penetration.” Master secured the leather harness around his slave’s body. He tilted the head position down and pressed his cock into this slave’s face.

G stuck out his tongue and fully opened his mouth.

Master moved backward. “Perfect height. Perfect and obedient slave.” He petted his slave’s head.

G sighed and relaxed in the leather, pleasure sling.

Master adjusted the sling’s position, bringing his slave’s backside right up to the level of his groin. He stroked his cock several times and lubed it and wiped the residue on his slave’s ass crack.

“I’ve got your Master/slave contract in my hands.”

G swallowed hard.

“Before I take your cherry ass and make it mine, you’ll need to sign this.” He leaned forward and placed the thick folder in his slave’s hands. Take some time to read it over while I prepare your distal end for its journey into non-virgin territory.”

“What, Master?”

“Prepare it for it’s official busting out party.”

G opened the heavy folder. “Master, I have to sign this before you fuck me and make me yours?”

“Yes, slave. This seals our contract and makes it official.”

The folder weighed as much as a hardback, 400-page novel. He read the first page. “What in the hell, Master?”

“Problem, slave?”

“The whole thing’s a problem, Master. I can’t ever question Hetty on the job?”

“I own your mind, mouth, your throat, your ass, and your body. Period.”

“This sucks!”

Thwack!

“Ouch! That fucking hurt my sore ass!” Was this what his Master called preparing his ass for a good fucking?

“Who?”

“Master.”

“Better. Simply stated: you won’t question authority. You won’t go rogue or anything which resembles going rogue. You’ll respect authority and obey your Masters, and that means all of them.”

“So I can’t work on any off duty ops.”

“I think you’re forgetting something, slave,” Master said, emphasizing the last word.

“Master. Damn.”

“You’re right. No off duty ops.”

“You’re taking away all of my rights? I’m a federal agent and I have a right to—“

Thwack!

“Oh god… oh god…” G said breathless nearly dropping the folder. “Hurts.”

“It’s gonna do more than hurt if I have to take you down again.”

“Down?”

“You keep forgetting my name, slave. Maybe before I fuck you I’ll need to swat this ass some more.” Master palmed his slave’s still red and heated ass.

“I can’t, Master, please.”

“You’ve forgotten your last lesson at the St. Andrews cross,” Master said. “You were punished because you failed to yield to authority. You may be a federal agent, but you’ll need to act like it and pay for your past bad deeds.”

“So I’ve got no rights? Is that it Master? I don’t know if I can sign something which takes away everything.”

“Seriously? And you didn’t just tell me in the last hour how you wanted to be thoroughly owned and used?”

G sighed. “Okay, I did, Master.”

“So how does that reconcile with this unruly attitude?”

“It doesn’t, Master.” G averted his eyes.

“No you don’t, slave, look at me.”

“Can’t you fuck me first, Master?”

“Nope.”

G reread the contract’s first line.

_slave agrees to turn over all rights of ownership of all parts of his life including mind, body, soul, every orifice, monetary possessions, home, status at work, job, position on the job, position at home, position in life, and anything or anyone else Master deems necessary in order that the slave lives a life free from stress and turmoil and harassment of others._

“Harassment of others? Master? What does that mean?”

“Do you really need me to spell it out?”

“Yes, I need clarification, Master.”

“For instance, this off duty ops harassed your fellow teammate and became a burden on her life. You caused her undue stress. Not to mention you enduring much stress as a result of your actions.”

“Seriously? I can’t explore—“

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

G shrieked and writhed and tried to grab his ass to protect it while still holding onto the heavy contract.

“You want those hands restrained again?”

“N… n… no Master.”

“Keep them both on that contract. Again you questioned authority. One more time and I’ll take you over my knees for a good paddling.”

His hands trembled as they took solid purchase on the contract again. G shivered hearing his Master’s words. Just the thought of laying on the man’s lap again and receiving discipline was a complete turn on. And sucking on the man’s cock while he was spanked… it ranked among the most desirable and hottest acts he had ever performed. He wouldn’t mind that. But his backside couldn’t handle much more pain. And that damned pizza peel hurt like hell.

“I don’t understand one thing, Master. You’ve already initiated the Master/slave contract in many ways. So why must I sign this?”

“Because that is the agreement. You either sign that or you’ll see Hetty tomorrow morning,” Master said, picking up the pizza peel off the floor and readying it for his slave’s backside. “From what I understand, slave, she plans to fire your insubordinate ass.”

“What in the hell? I’m not defying authority by doing my job, Master.”

“That’s it! I’ve had it with your attitude. Time for a long overdue attitude adjustment.” Master dropped the pizza peel with a loud clatter.

G jumped and dropped the contract on the soapstone floor.

Master unfastened the velcro straps from his slave’s body and lifted the man into his arms. He hung him over a shoulder.

“I’m leaning down and you’ll pick up your instrument of obedience.” Master leaned to one side. “Pick it up, slave!”

With trembling fingers, G snatched the pizza peel off the floor. “Please don’t, Master.”

“Shut up, slave!”

Master settled into his easy chair and positioned his slave face down on his lap.

“Tell me why you’re getting disciplined.”

“Oh god… n… n… no… M… M… Master… p… p… please….”

“Okay, you’ve lost the ability speak in coherent sentences. After I’m finished with this you’ll lack the ability to stand up. And your mind just might not be able to function at all. Ready?”

“NO! I CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN!”

“You asked for this again. You disobeyed me.”

“But Master, how can I disobey you if I’m not your slave yet. I’m confused.”

“Semantics? Really?”

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

G cried out and bucked, reaching back to cover his ass.

“Move your hands or I’ll restrain them.”

“It’s harder than before, Master.”

“Of course it is, slave. You need to be taken down to submit to me and your contract.”

“Oh god no, please don’t do this, Master. What if I don’t want that?”

“Seriously? You asked me for this. You want this contract. You want this Master/slave relationship. Stop resisting what you want.”

“Shit! I’m afraid okay? Damn it. I didn’t want to have to tell you that. Master.”

“What are you afraid of slave?”

“Someone having total control over my life, Master.”

“But you want it, slave?”

“Oh god yes, oh hell. And I need this spanking too, Master. Oh damn.”

“See. This is a man who knows what he is and what he wants.”

“B… b… but it’s going to hurt and my ass is already too sore, Master.”

“When I’m finished you’ll fully submit to my wishes, at least for a long enough time to sign that contract and get royally fucked. I believe you’re gonna need discipline on a regular basis. Ready, slave?”

G nodded.

Master massaged his slave’s body with the huge, wooden pizza peel starting at his shoulders and going down his back, stopping at the man’s buttocks and pressing the peel in between his slave’s butt cheeks.

“Spread those legs for me, slave.”

G opened his legs as far as he could and shivered.

“Anticipation is a fucker isn’t it?”

G gasped at his Master’s complete control of his senses and the titillation of his body’s needs.

Master shoved the peel into his slave’s ass crack and rubbed it up and down.

G squirmed and pushed back against the peel.

“Oh yeah, ripe for the picking. This solidifies to me your need to be controlled before I take your cherry ass. You need the altered head space.” Master reached under his slave and pulled out his bound balls and cock. “Dripping and hard. More confirmation. Okay, get on your hands and knees. Ass in the air as far as you can get it. Arch that back. Bow that head. Get that hot mouth on my cock. Get me ready to fuck your ass!”

G obeyed him, getting into the obscene position and burying his head between his Master’s powerful thighs.

Master closed his thighs around his slave’s head, keeping him on his cock.

“Here we go!”

Master fired off a rapid succession of lighter swats on his slave’s exposed ass, balls, cock, and thighs.

G shrieked and swayed, trying to maintain his position. He lowered his head to his Master’s cock and took the head into his mouth, sucking and licking it and allowing it to enter deeper into his mouth.

“Suck that cock, slave. Get it wet.”

G drooled around his Master’s cock as he made room for it down his throat.

“You make me come and I’ll punish you further.”

He relaxed his throat, keeping the muscles slack so the man’s cock could only enter him.

Master laid another set of rapid fire, harder swats on his slave’s willing body, heating and reddening his ass.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to lift off his Master’s cock.

“Where you gonna go, slave?” Master tightened his hold on the man’s head. “You’re mine, slave. All mine.” He swatted his slave’s upturned ass, giving it ten more harsher swats. Master dropped the pizza peel on the floor. He smoothed a hand over the newly heated and reddened flesh. His hand dipped down and caressed the man’s bound balls and then cock. Master spread the slave’s ball juice all over his ass crack and pressed two fingers inside him.

G gasped, writhed, and backed up onto the fingers.

“Good, slave.” Master released the man’s head. “Sit on my lap and wrap your legs around my waist.” Master stood and walked back to the leather and velcro sling. He positioned his slave in it, securing his body into the black harness. Without a warning or a word, Master slid a cock-shaped, butt plug into his slave’s slightly open hole.

“Fuck!” G arched his back and pushed back against the invading butt plug.

“Time to sign that contract, slave.” Master handed the man a pen and the hefty folder.

“Can I ask one more question, Master?”

“One more.”

“Why is this thing so thick, Master?”

“Because it contains a list of all your _past_ indiscretions.”

G’s jaw dropped open. He didn’t miss his Master’s emphasis on the one word.

“They cover at least two-thirds of the contract. The rest states in detail what that first sentence means for your life. You’re welcome to read it before I take your cherry.”

G picked up the pen. “I want this, Master. Whatever the consequences, I want this. Sometimes I hate my need, but right now, I love my need because I want you to take me and make me yours.” G signed the contract and dated it.

Master took the pen and the folder from his slave. He placed a check mark next to his slave’s signature and signed his name under it adding a date.

After setting the contract aside, Master prepared a long skinny dildo for his slave’s virgin ass. “Okay, slave, here we go. Gonna work on getting this hole ready for my cock.” He pulled out the smaller butt plug and slid the dildo up the man’s virgin territory. It easily breached the first sphincter and rubbed along the man’s prostate gland.

G writhed and bounced in the sling. “More, Master.” He attempted to push backward, but lacked the leverage without his feet on the floor.

Master sawed the dildo in and out his slave’s ass. He pushed the entire length of the skinny rod up the man’s rectum.

G yelped from the deep intrusion.

After working the dildo in his slave’s rectum, he removed it. “Ready for the real thing again?”

G nodded.

Master grasped the sling with both hands and forced his slave’s ass onto his cock, pushing through the outer ring.

G gasped and kept his ass open for his Master.

“Good slave.” Master pulled out all the way and placed a special sleeve over the center portion of his partially hardened cock. As his cock thickened it would adhere to it like a glove. He slathered lube on his cock and more on his slave’s ass crack.

“Please, Master.” G panted, waiting to be used.

Master inserted his cock in the man again, giving him about four inches.

“Oh my god… w…what’s on it, Master?”

“A special sleeve to bring you pleasure through your prostate gland,” Master said. “There’s one more issue, slave. I’m not wearing a condom nor did I plan to take you with one in place. How do you feel about that?”

“I want it just like this, Master.”

“I hoped you’d say that.”

Master grasped the sling again and used it to control his entry into his slave, pushing two more inches into him. “We’re about halfway there.”

“It’s too big, Master. It won’t fit.”

“I’ll make it fit.” He pulled out completely and lubed his cock and his slave’s hole again and then slid back into the man’s willing hole. “Yes!”

G gasped and writhed as the ribbed sleeve on his Master’s cock pushed up against and past his sensitive prostate gland.

Master kept his cock in six inches and fucked his slave slow and steady.

“Oh my god… yes… right there… M… M… Master!”

Master grabbed his slave’s balls, squeezing and twisting them.

“Shit! No! Master!” G panted and writhed from the sudden shear pain as he was just about to nut.

“You can’t release that ball juice until I say so.” Master dropped his slave’s balls. “This rope might need to be loosened on them, but they are so neatly packaged and tied up I hate to change it.” He trailed a fingernail down his slave’s sensitized balls.

G screeched and tried to back away.

Master held him in place. “Got you right where I want you.”

“That’s torture, Master.”

“You haven’t seen torture yet,” he growled.

G disliked the tone of his Master’s voice. It meant something had been planned, and it wasn’t going to be pleasant. He learned this from his short history with him. He cringed and readied himself for what was inevitable.

“I’m giving you a job to do.” Master chuckled and handed his slave a Mighty Mouth Deep Throat Stroker. “This is the only throat you’ll ever stick your cock inside, slave. Stick that over it and attach it to the buckle in front of you.”

G positioned the wicked looking accoutrement over his sensitive organ and hooked it into the buckle. Essentially he was now locked into a vice grip on his cock; as if an open mouth was sucking him and not willing to let go.

Master locked the device into a belt around his slave’s waist.

“Please Master, you told me I couldn’t orgasm.”

“And now you’re going to be milked.”

“What does that mean, Master?”

Master pulled out of his slave and pushed a larger and longer butt plug into him.

“Oh Master!”

“Feel good in that ass?”

He nodded as his body went into sensory overload.

Master placed a bucket below his slave for the cum. “Here’s where all that ball juice is going.”

G got what his Master had eluded to about getting milked.

Master pulled a tube down from the milking sleeve and placed it the stainless steel bucket’s lid and secured it closed.

“That’s an automated milking throat. It’ll work on your cock, bring you to an orgasm, and start all over again.”

“Shit! Master please.”

“You’ve got a load of ball juice which needs to be released and this will help you relax while I break open that hole of yours.” Master untied the bow on his slave’s balls. “But right now, I’m gonna take a break. And in order to do that you’ll need one more lovely tool.” He pressed a remote control in his hands.

“Did the floor just move, Master?”

“It certainly did.”

G looked between his legs and gasped. “What the hell is that, Master?”

“Your newest master. Say hello to your fucking machine.”

“Shit, no, please Master.”

“You obviously know what one is. You can drop the formalities, slave, as long as you understand I own you.”

“Thank you. Yes, I watched a couple of online videos where a fucking machine was used.”

“Gay sex?”

Heat rose to G’s face.

“How long have you watched those types of videos online?”

“Do I have to tell you?”

“Seriously? You need to ask me that?” Master lowered his voice to a growl.

“Shit.” G’s voice trembled hearing his Master’s tone. “Ever since I met you and we started working as partners.”

“Well, well, well. Looks as if our desire for each other began close to the same time. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Master selected a dildo for the fucking machine and showed it to his slave.

“Holy… how’s it supposed to fit?”

“It’s as long as me and slimmer. Believe me, it’ll fit just fine. The whole dildo won’t go up your hole at first.”

The words ‘at first’ made G shiver uncontrollably.

Master crouched down and hooked the dildo into the fucking machine.

“The only thing different is this added sleeve.”

G’s jaw slacked open. The sleeve looked as if it could deliver a nasty twist to his fucking.

“It’s a spiral sleeve.”

Master pulled it over the top of the dildo and slathered the long cyber cock with loads of thick lubricant. He straightened and picked up the remote control device for the fucking machine.

“Now comes the fun with one added tool which will grasp your balls and massage them until you bust a nut.”

The fucking machine raised up higher, positioning the dildo at his slave’s butt hole and grasping the man’s balls with two glove-like hands covered with hundreds of ticklers.

“Oh my god!”

“And here you go.”

The fucking machine pushed against G’s backdoor and entered him. G moaned and strained his ass downward to meet the dildo.

“Don’t bother trying to keep up with this machine. Allow it to take over your body. I’ve got it set for a specified pace: It starts slow and builds when it senses you’re getting closer to an orgasm, and then it speeds up until you blow your load upon which it begins the routine all over again.”

“How long?”

“As long as I wish, slave,” Master said with a dark tone.

G observed his Master’s movements in the room. A floor to ceiling cabinet to his right held loads of toys and accoutrements of all kinds. Master stood before the first opened door and selected two items. G gasped when he saw what his Master held in his hands. He had one protest word. “No.”

“Seriously slave, no?”

“Please don’t use that one thing.”

“You mean this cock gag?”

G nodded.

“So the blindfold is okay?”

“Maybe neither one of them.”

“Not happening.” Master set them on a waist high, stainless steel table. “Time for some more bondage. Hands at your sides.”

“I won’t be able fuck myself.”

“That’s right, slave, no leverage.”

G lowered his arms to his sides.

Master strapped them in place with velcro restraints.

“You’re a well used, slave. I like the look.”

Master returned to the cabinet, second door down, and removed a long, slim silver box.

“I almost forgot your further delightful torture, slave. Thanks for reminding me.”

“How did I… remind you?”

“Fucking yourself.”

“Shit! No, please.”

“Here’s that one device you love to hate. Or is it hate to love? But this one is different and allows you to ejaculate and urinate through it.” Master took off the automated milking throat. He coated the specialized urethral sound with sterile lubricant. “I won’t lie to you. This is gonna hurt more than the other sounds I’ve used. I’m opening your piss hole up for more fun and of course exquisite torture.” Master slowly edged the tip of it into his slave’s orifice.

G bucked and writhed and panted.

“Ah yes, someone likes this hole played with.” He inserted an inch of the sound into his slave’s cock.

“Oh hell yes!” G shouted out.

Master slid the rest of the sound into his slave’s urethra.

G shrieked half from excruciating pain and half from intense arousal.

“And here’s the kicker.” Master flipped a switch on a small remote, bringing the urethral sound to life, sending waves of vibrations deep within his slave’s cock.

“Holy… fuck!”

“Like that, slave?”

G nodded his sensory overload had just switched into a higher gear.

Master replaced the deep throat stroker over his slave’s cock.

When the masturbator attached itself to his sensitive cock, G shrieked and writhed.

“Okay, I’m using the cock gag for only one purpose, to get your saliva flowing for when I fuck your throat.”

“But you’re not going to use my ass?”

“I’m using your ass, slave. I need to release my load in your tight throat before I take your virgin pussy.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re definitely a cock slut.” Master petted his slave on the head. “Before I deep throat you again, I’m gonna sit here and watch and listen to your moaning around your cock gag while I get some needed work finished.” He secured the cock gag in his slave’s mouth and buckled the strap behind the man’s head. “I got to say I love this look. Every hole filled and well used. Your option on the blindfold, slave.” Master held it up waiting for an answer. “Just so you know. I wouldn’t ever leave you alone with this many automated devices inside you until you get acclimated to them.”

G nodded his head.

“Good slave.” He placed the light blocking blindfold over his slave’s eyes.


	28. Well Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master takes another one of his slave's cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters because they're smaller ones. Enjoy!

An hour later Master stood and removed the cock gag from his slave’s mouth.

“Damn. I need to bust a nut in your tight throat. I want to last a long time in that sweet ass of yours. Open up that fucking mouth, slave.”

G dropped his lower jaw, giving his Master full access to his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about, slave.” Master slid his huge cock into his slave’s hot mouth. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna love fucking this mouth whenever I need to bust a nut fast. Swallow, slave, and breathe through your nose. Here it comes.” He forced his cock fully into his slave’s throat and started fucking him. Master released his slave’s arms restraints. “Put your hands on my chest. Tweak my nips, slave, get me hot and horny for your throat.”

G grasped his Master’s nips with both hands, twisting and rubbing them.

“Yes!” Master pulled away, not wanting to release his load too soon. He fucked his slave and then withdrew his cock all the way. “Take a breather, slave.”

“Take me, Master.”

“Yeah, you want this? Want me to nut in your throat or your mouth?”

“My mouth please. I want to taste your come, Master.”

Master said, “Open up that hot mouth, slave.” He inserted his cock in his slave’s mouth. “Breathe and swallow.” Master pushed into the man’s throat and started fucking him hard. “Take it, slave. Damn. I’ve never nutted this fast.” He pulled back and fucked his slave’s mouth and then slid back into his throat. “You’re throat is beautiful on my cock. Yeah, work that throat, slave. Make me unload my ball juice. I’m gonna fill you up from both ends by the time I’m finished taking you.” Master removed his cock and then entered his slave’s mouth once more, filling his mouth with come. He slid his cock down into his slave’s throat and pumped in and out, depositing more come down the tight sleeve around his cock before withdrawing from his slave’s well fucked mouth and throat. “Let me see my come in your mouth.”

G opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue.

“Swallow slave. Thank you for taking my load.”

“You’re welcome, Master.” G sighed and relaxed in the sling.

Master picked up the cock gag and slid it into his slave’s mouth without fastening it. More than likely, the man’s screams from his first time with a monstrous cock fully up his ass would release it. He secured the man’s arms at his sides again. Master stepped back and observed his slave in the throws of another orgasm, his whole body shaking and the man drooling around the cock gag. He allowed his slave to go through more orgasms over a period of an hour before he took the next step.

He prepared a red mechanics creeper with wheels which enabled him to position his body under his slave. Master had the creeper modified for added comfort and prolonged use with a thick padded cushion and a cup holder. He placed a bottle of lubrication in the cup holder and laid down on the mechanics creeper with the fucking machine’s remote control in one hand. He rolled the creeper under his slave’s body and brought the fucking machine down into the floor. At the same time, Master grabbed the sides of the leather and velcro pleasure sling and brought his slave’s well used hole down on his lubricated cock. His slave jerked and writhed, fighting the entrance of his Master’s cock into his hole. Master pressed onward filling his slave’s hole with his monstrous cock not letting up on the constant pressure to take the man all at once. He held his slave on his cock, not allowing the man to move away from the assault and then released him.

Master withdrew his cock completely from his slave and then slid out from under him. He pushed the mechanics creeper to the side, grabbed a bottle of lube, and slathered his cock with it again. Then he tilted his slave forward until his buttocks were aligned with his cock. Master grasped his slave’s hips and plunged back into the man’s ass.

“Fuck!” The cock gag flew out of his slave’s mouth. “Hurts.”

“Where?”

“Outside,” G said panting.

“Okay, I’ll stay just like this until you get used to my size. Drop the formalities for now,” Master said. “Your safe word, should this get to be too much for you, is _Rogue_.”

G smirked. “Are you going to release my arms?”

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

“I’m in control of you and your body.”

G sighed and tried to relax.

“Focus on your cock.” Master increased the speed on both the cock milker and the vibrating urethral sound.

“Oh my god… please… oh fuck….” G’s head lolled from side to side.

Master withdrew his cock a couple of inches and slid it back into the depths of his slave.

“Ooooh!”

“We good?”

“More than good. Keep going.”

Master kept up the action allowing six inches to stay in his slave’s molten hot tunnel.

G panted and writhed with pleasure from his Master’s gentle fucking, but he wanted more. “Fuck me harder.”

“Nope. Got to stay in control. Need to pace this.”

G was embarrassed to say it, but it was true. He desired his Master’s monstrous cock. It completed him. It brought him to an orgasm without even touching himself. Normally at home he spent too many hours coaxing a climax by jacking off. And many times it was a wasted effort. His fantasies about the kind of sex which turned him on centered around someone taking control and forcing themselves on him. Here G was at the mercy of his Master as he fucked him senseless. Never before was he turned on like this. This could be the makings of great jack off material. And yet why jack off when the biggest cock was his anytime he needed to release his ball juice.

“You’re now mine. How does that feel, slave?”

“It feels right and good, Master.”

“Every square inch of this body is mine. Understand?” Master grabbed his slave’s well paddled butt cheeks and squeezed them hard and released them.

G gasped and attempted to push against his Master’s cock. With his arms strapped to his sides, he lacked the leverage to complete the action.

Master grasped the thick chain hanging between his slave’s nips and tugged it hard.

“Oh fuck!” G jerked his upper body and thrust his hips backward, impaling himself on his Master’s monstrous cock. No leverage needed with his Master’s evil deeds. His body quaked in the aftermath of a small orgasm. “Please… fuck me, Master.”

“Nope. Don’t need to, slave. Your body is fucking me just nicely.” He tugged on the man’s nipple chain again.

G shrieked and writhed and pushed backward.

Every time his slave’s body started to relax, Master grasped the chain and thus the nipple clamps to elicit a reaction, putting the man’s body in a state of constant arousal. He flipped both remote controls to their highest settings, bringing his slave to several small orgasms.

Moans escaped G’s lips. “Oh yes, oh… please.” He was held on the verge of another explosive, mind bending orgasm. He believed one more stroke of his sensitive gland and he would explode.

Master punched further into his slave, his veiny cock sliding against the man’s sensitive gland and then past it.

“Ooooooh!”

“Yes, boy, you’re so close aren’t you? So close it hurts.”

Master grabbed the nipple chain and jerked it hard, eliciting a squeal from his slave. In the same moment, Master pulled his cock back against the gland.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god… I’m coming!” G squealed again and ball juice erupted from his cock. He panted from the intense orgasm and slumped in his restraints. “Thank you. That felt awesome.”

Master slid his slick cock deeper into his slave. “Fuck that’s hot.” And then he pulled out completely and slid his cock up and down his slave’s slick butt cheeks. “Oh man, I think I could come like this.” Master continued to pump his cock in the valley between his slave’s buttocks. He backed off and pushed the man’s ass upward and entered him in one move.

“Fuck!” G tried pushing backward, but his body was fixed in position. He wanted his master’s cock deep within him, taking him once more.

“You want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes, please fuck me.”

“The perfect words I needed to hear.”

His master released his slave’s arms, giving him more leverage. He took his time, plunging deep with the man and pulling out fully before sliding back into him.

G could hardly breathe. Again and again his Master’s veiny cock grazed past his sensitive prostate. He panted and attempted to move in the rhythm he thought his master had set. But once he thought he caught the right moves, his Master changed up the rhythm, fucking him faster and harder. Soon his cock was hard again and leaking. He needed release. Never before had he been able to orgasm like this. Not even when he was younger. He needed time to recuperate. With his Master, he couldn’t get enough cock inside his sensitized hole. “Please… oh my god… I’m so close… again… can’t believe this…” His words came sporadically as his breaths were knocked out of him with each hard fuck of his Master’s cock.

Master grasped the chain between his slave’s nipples, tugging it hard and releasing it.

G squealed and writhed and fucked back against his Master’s impaling cock. His own cock started to froth with ball juice. One more evil yank on the nipple chain and his cock erupted again.

Deep inside his slave’s well fucked hole, Master released his come. He collapsed on the man’s back satisfied and spent.


	29. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master takes G to a deeper level of submission.
> 
> G struggles with his new position as a slave.

G awakened in his Master’s arms on the mattress in the dungeon. He started to move and his Master tightened his arms around him. “Please. Need to go.”

“Then tell me, slave.” Master climbed to his feet and pulled his slave up with him. He guided him into the bathroom and stood by the door watching the man relieve himself.

G wanted to disappear into the wall. No one had ever stayed with him while he went to the bathroom. This was a private act. With a loud squelching sound, a load of come squirted out of his well used asshole.

“Don’t flush, slave.”

G cringed upon hearing his Master’s order. Heat rose to his face.

Master crossed the bathroom and hoisted his slave off the toilet and held him around the waist while he wiped the man’s ass.

“M… M… Master.” G struggled to get free.

Master slapped his slave’s thighs in rapid succession. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Tears formed in the corners of G’s eyes.

“You belong to me. Every part of your body. Understand, slave?”

Overcome by great heaves of shame, G only nodded.

“Never had someone control your bodily functions?”

G nodded.

“That’s the way it’s gonna be from now on so get used to it, slave!” Master flushed the toilet. He lowered his slave onto a black bidet and started washing the man’s asshole.

G closed his eyes and kept still while he was further humiliated by his Master. He felt as if he were a little boy being taken care of by his father; a far too intimate father/son relationship. G shivered with the thought. He never imagined this would be part of the Master/slave relationship. Heat rose to his still warmed cheeks again.

Master lifted his slave off the bidet and patted the man’s ass crack dry with a hand towel. He brought his slave over to the sink and stood behind him, smashing his slave’s groin against the countertop, while they both washed their hands. Master reached beneath his slave’s buttocks and grasped the man’s cock and balls, yanking them downward and releasing them. Both were swelled with ball juice.

“My slave likes kink more than he thinks he does.”

G couldn’t believe that he was hard. He hadn’t noticed his body’s reaction to his Master taking over his bodily functions.

“Hard to take in, slave? You’ll have to admit it sooner or later. Best to start now.”

Master toweled off their hands and tossed the towel in the hamper.

“You’ve got laundry to do tomorrow before work.”

“What?”

“You forgetting my name, slave?”

“I'm supposed to do your laundry too, Master?”

“You’re my slave. It’s our laundry. I’m gonna teach you how to live a stress-free life. You’ll do laundry when and how I say to do it. Hear me?”

“Yes, Master.” G trembled hearing the man’s gravelly voice.

“Mondays are laundry day. You’ll arise early enough to take care of the task which includes gathering the items, washing and drying them, folding them, and then putting them away in their proper places.”

“Yes, Master.”

“As well you’ll autoclave all the stainless steel accoutrements and place them back in their respective spots in the cabinet.” Master wrapped an arm around his slave’s waist and brought him into the dungeon. “Time for your daily discipline.” He sat in his easy chair and pointed to his lap.

G hesitated for a few seconds.

“Now slave!”

He climbed onto his Master’s lap and laid face down, getting to his knees and pressing his face between the man’s spread legs.

“W… w… what did I do wrong, Master?”

“Nothing, slave.”

G scurried off of his Master’s lap and ran toward the door. When he reached it he found the door was bolted shut with padlock. “What the fuck!?” He slid backward into the dungeon, watching his Master come closer to him. G held up his hands and shrieked.

Master stood five feet from his slave. “Easy, slave.” The man was near a corner of the dungeon.

“Y… y… you’re going to beat me?”

“No, slave, no punishment for this. Come here and let me hold you.”

“Screw that bastard!”

G backed up faster and found the garage door behind him. At least it used to be there, but now it was a rock solid wall of soapstone. He slid along it with his back to it, his trembling hands searching for an opening.

Master followed his slave with his eyes only, waiting for the man to stop moving.

Near the end of the garage door, G slid to the floor, shivering and crying. He curled into a ball.

Master approached his slave and settled down on the soapstone floor next to him. He drew his slave onto his lap and held him, stroking the man’s back.

“I expected this breakdown way before this time. What set you off?”

G wrapped his arms around his Master’s waist and snuggled into him.

“P… p… please don’t punish me, Master.”

“Nothing to punish you for, slave.”

“B… b… but you said… discipline, Master.”

“Yes, everyday you’ll be disciplined in the morning and sometimes in the evening. And sometimes more than twice a day. It just depends on what’s happening in your life. Believe me, you need it.”

“I can’t… do this….”

“You signed a legal and binding contract, making me your Master. It’s either this or you’re fired for insubordination.”

G crawled off his Master’s lap. “FUCK NO!” He scurried away from his Master, looking for a way out again. G ran back to the door and clawed at the bolt with both hands.

Master grabbed his slave and hoisted him over a shoulder, carrying him to the discipline chair. He laid his slave face down on his lap. “You need this right now, slave, whether you believe so or not.” He picked up the pizza peel. “No need to count them, slave.”

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Master paused and adjusted his slave’s position on his lap, forcing him onto his knees with his ass upturned and the man’s head between his powerful legs.

“Get on that cock, slave! Worship it! Get it ready to take your ass again. I own you, slave!”

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

G panted and swirled his tongue around the head of his Master’s hard cock.

Master dropped the pizza peel and smoothed his hands over his slave’s warmed and reddened buttocks. He slid two fingers inside him.

G gasped and shoved his ass back and upward to meet the fingers inside him. “Yes, take me, Master. Use me.”

“Not yet, slave. You’re gonna go down more.” He removed his fingers.

“Can’t… please, Master.”

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

“Oh fuck!” G shrieked and writhed all over his Master’s lap. Tears formed in the corner’s of his eyes. He willed himself to not give into them.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

G collapsed on his Master’s lap, whimpering and gasping for air.

Master gathered his slave in his arms and brought him over to the mattress, placing the man on his hands and knees. He slathered his cock with lube and entered his slave fully, claiming him again as his own.

G shrieked and tried to remain in position.

Master grabbed his slave’s hips and plowed into the man’s body, taking complete control over him.

“Take it slave! You’re mine! Mine to discipline. Mine to use anyway I wish. Take it!”

Twenty minutes later, Master was closer to releasing his first load of the day into his slave’s well used hole. He placed his hands on his slave’s shoulders to obtain the depth he desired for his maximum pleasure and shoved his cock fully into the man.

“Fuck you, slave!!!”

Master plastered the inside of his slave’s hole with squirt after squirt of his abundant come. He kept his cock inside his slave and brought the man down to his side and spooned him. Master wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and grasped his slave’s cock with the other one. He smeared his slave’s ball juice all over the man’s groin.

“Mine, slave.”

He squeezed his slave’s cock and then balls and released them.

 

 

 


	30. Testing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G defies his Master's rules because he's horny which results in consequences he never expected to happen.

With the last load of towels in the dryer, G opened his Master’s cabinets and perused the sex toys in it. He selected a dildo which looked just like his Master’s cock yet a little bigger and fatter. G stripped off his faded blue jeans and laid on the mattress with the lubricated ginormous dildo. For the next hour time passed faster than he realized as he inserted the sex toy into his horny hole while jacking off. He managed to get about three inches inside his horny hole before spurting ball juice all over the rubber sheet below his gyrating hips. G cleaned the sex toy and placed it in the cabinet.

He glanced over at the clock. “Shit!” His cock dripped too long after his orgasm. G entered his home, something he hadn’t done since his Master drove him here nearly a week ago. In the bedroom, he pulled open a drawer and selected cotton boxers in aqua, matching an aqua-toned t-shirt his Master had chosen for him before he left early for work. He rushed back to the dungeon and dressed in them and his faded blue jeans.

“Damn!” It took longer than he imagined to find some boxers. Twenty minutes. Ridiculous.

He dressed in his socks and shoes and skittered out the door of his garage turned dungeon.

Once in his Mercedes Sedan, G hated what he’d have to do. He raced toward NCIS Headquarters, keeping out of the view of the major traffic light cameras. He pulled into the driveway behind the Challenger and parked his car. G hurried through the double doors and stopped just before he reached the bullpen.

He shuddered hard. Hetty and his Master were in a heated discussion at her desk. It was probably about him, yet he couldn’t make out any of the words. He wished for this one moment that he could read lips like Kensi could.

Master flipped on his heels and faced his slave.

 _How did he know I’m here?_ G shivered seeing the look on the man’s face. A sudden feeling of dread dropped to the pit of his stomach. He started to back away from him. Far enough away, G turned and rushed toward the double doors.

“Stop, slave!”

He froze within inches of the doors.

“Come here, now!”

G stayed where he was, glancing over his shoulder at the man.

Master crossed the room faster than G thought possible and now stood behind him. “Are you purposely trying to piss me off, slave?” he asked in a low gravelly voice.

The man’s tone reverberated within his chest. “No Master.”

“Go out to the Challenger and wait for me by the passenger side’s front fender.”

G hesitated before he acquiesced. He pushed open the left door and stepped into the courtyard. At the passenger door, G paced the area, waiting for his Master to show himself.

Ten minutes later, Master stood with his arms folded staring at the man. “Got something to tell me, slave?” Master growled in low voice.

“No Master.”

“Seriously? You want to start this day off lying to me?”

G shivered. There was no possible way he saw him speeding and running red lights. He used the less busy, side streets.

“Strip off your clothes.”

“All of my clothes, Master?”

“Are you deaf, slave?”

“It’s just that I’m out here, Master?”

“Obey me, slave!”

G removed his black, leather jacket and then his aqua-toned t-shirt.

Master eyed his slave’s body. “You could use some workouts in the gym for some more definition of those pecs and stomach,” he said.

He waited a long time, at least for him it seemed as if it were a long time, before unbuckling his belt.

“Slave, you’re taking too long. If I have to undress you it won’t be pleasant.”

“But Master, out here where everyone can see me?”

“I own you, slave. Get to it now!”

G shivered hearing the anger in his Master’s tone and the threats of something worse happening to him. He removed his belt and dropped it on top of his carefully folded clothes on the Challenger’s hood. Master insisted on neatly folded clothes no matter where he was and G obeyed this one request, knowing how obsessed the man was about orderliness and tidiness.

“Again, I’m gonna give you the chance to confess your indiscretions.”

His lower lip trembled. “I forgot about the last load of towels in the dryer, Master.”

“You’ll take care of that when you get home tonight. Anything else, slave?”

“No Master.” He lowered his zipper and grabbed both his boxers and jeans at once, hoping his Master wouldn’t see the boxers. Just now he remembered he wasn’t supposed to wear any boxers under his clothes. It was one of the rules. He didn’t know which one.

“Stop!”

G cringed and froze.

Master stepped closer to his slave.

“What the fuck are these?” Master asked, grasping the waist of his slave’s aqua-toned boxers with his large dark hand. “Take off your fucking jeans, slave!”

G’s body quivered and his fingers trembled as he peeled off his skin tight jeans. He carefully folded them and placed them on the pile of clothes.

“You think I didn’t know about you going in the house and getting these boxers?”

G swallowed the lump in his throat. Talk about being surveilled. Shit!

“Well, slave?”

“I… um… I was leaking ball juice, Master.”

“And you wanted to cover it up? Is that it, slave? Or have you left out something you need to tell me?”

“I used a dildo out of the cabinets because I was so horny and needed to get off. Master.”

“Remember the rules, slave. You don’t come unless I give you permission or during sex or when I use a milker on you. Understood?”

G bowed his head.

“Look at me, slave.”

“Yes, Master, but I was horny.”

“Perhaps you need to be milked on a regular basis. Maybe in the morning and the evening.”

“I don’t think that’s going to help, Master.”

“Why not, slave?”

“Because… Master, damn… everything about our relationship makes me so horny.”

Master enclosed his slave’s boxer-encased cock in his sinewy hand. “You’re hard and dripping already. When did you come, slave?”

“Just before I left the house, Master.”

“Perhaps you’ll need a cock cage besides getting milked. That’ll keep this more under my control.”

The thought of his Master placing a cock cage on his cock excited him more than he believed it would. Ball juice bubbled up from his cock and dribbled on his Master’s hand.

Master released his slave’s cock and shoved his fingers in the man’s mouth. “Suck those fingers, slave. Turn around and face the Challenger. Hands on the fender. Bend over at the waist. Ass in the air. Back arched. Spread those legs. Keep sucking on my fingers.” Master pressed his own hard cock against his slave’s boxer-covered ass and leaned over the man’s back.

G shivered in the vulnerable position his Master had requested and besides he was almost naked outside NCIS Headquarters. He never imagined Master would order him to perform this type of scenario.

“One of your problems is the change in schedule. The second is lack of control. It appears you can’t control yourself. You need much more discipline than I’ve given you, that much is obvious. The third is you’ve lied to me.”

Master ripped his slave’s boxers off him, shredding them right down the middle of his ass crack.

G gasped.

“Don’t ever fucking wear boxers or briefs again. You’ll suffer dire consequences if you disobey me on this one action. I own your fucking ass! I expect you to provide me access to it whenever I desire. I’ll use it for whatever purpose I want and whenever I want.”

A white hot chill ran up G’s spine.

“Like last night, you don’t need to count your spankings. You won’t be able to keep up with them.”

Exposed and vulnerable, G wanted to crawl under the Challenger and hide from the world. He never expected to be disciplined out in the open where anyone could watch him.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

“Shit!”

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

“Please… shit!”

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

“Oh god.” G attempted to gain purchase on the Challenger’s slippery surface. His legs quaked from the intense pain of his Master’s spankings with a bare, open hand. He swore it was much worse than the pizza peel. He swayed and panted. With a pause in the discipline, G thought it might be over. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

“Shit!” What in the hell was that? Not his Master’s hand.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

“I can’t… Master… please.”

“You’ll endure because you fucked up royally.”

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

His knees weakened and he collapsed on the concrete courtyard.

“Get up, slave, I’m not finished!”

He attempted to stand and wobbled back and forth before steadying himself with the fender.

“Grab your ankles, slave.”

G freaked out inside, terrified of what that position would do to his buttocks.

“Slave! Obey me!”

He bent over and grasped his ankles.

Master grabbed his slave’s body and brought it backwards away from the Challenger.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Before he spoke a word his Master impaled him with his monstrous cock. G gasped and winced, the shear pain from his burning ass slammed through his whole body. His mouth opened and nothing came forth.

Master grabbed his slave’s sensitive cock and jacked him off while he fucked the man deep, fast, and hard until he unloaded shot after shot of hot come into his slave’s well used hole.

“Get in the car, slave. In the back seat. Hands and knees. Ass in the air. Back arched.”

G saw the doubled beach towel on the backseat.

“Stay in position.”

G panted, his backside aching and burning. He focused on staying there until his Master backed the car down the driveway.

“I want you to think about your indiscretions you’ve committed today and get ready to disclose them to me upon entering the dungeon. I expect you to be contrite. Understand, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

He hung his head low, his chin on his chest. The pain intensified in his backside and soon became the focus of his mind along with the confessional session he was about to enter into in the dungeon.

Before he had the chance to shift positions to get more comfortable, Master pulled up through to the parking area beside the house. The familiar purr of the Challenger’s engine echoed between the houses. He was grateful for one thing. His Master wasn’t going to parade him through to the backyard in broad daylight.

“Slave, exit the car. Stay on your hands and knees.”

G climbed out of the backseat and found that his Master had given him another reprieve: He parked on the grass, enabling him to crawl on a soft surface. Crawling was painful enough; each movement of his legs sent blinding hot pain down his legs and back up into his backside, as if it were in a continuous loop of burning fire.

Once inside the dungeon, G found his Master had strategically placed rugs in a trail to the mattress. He sighed with relief. Another act of kindness from the sheer torture of crawling on his hands and knees. Still he winced and paused every couple of feet forward and swayed back and forth from the excruciating, throbbing pain in his buttocks.

“Slave, face down on the mattress.”

G crawled onto the mattress which his Master had covered with a newly washed rubber sheet. _At least I did that part of the wash._ He collapsed face down on the soft surface and allowed his Master to completely take control over his body.

“Good, slave.”

Hearing those two words brought him to tears. For the next hour while his Master massaged cooling cream into his heated and reddened backside, G bawled like a baby.


	31. Fetishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G confesses and accepts his fetishes.
> 
> The circumstances his Master wants to put G through trigger memories of his foster father.

G moaned and moved and then remembered his sore buttocks. He stopped and turned to his side.

Master slid behind his slave, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Good, you’re awake. Let’s have that dialogue, slave. A truth session. This is when and where you can air your grievances and tell me about your indiscretions. No formalities necessary. Begin.

“How’s your backside feeling?”

“Like someone ripped me a new one and I deserved it.”

“Tell me about the dildo.”

“You… um… completely turn me on in so many ways and I’m horny because of it.”

“Interesting. Go on.”

“I got off on just trying to get that huge thing up my ass. The big black one with the ridges. That’s hot. It reminded me of how your cock felt the first time you took me.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Damn.”

“So, I see that we’ve got a problem here. You’ll need more time on the milker. I think a daily basis, possibly twice a day.”

“I forgot about no boxers. I was more into not messing up my clothes. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Because I got caught up with my sexual needs, I got behind, and then….” G pulled away from his Master.

“Then what happened?”

“I broke the law trying to get to work on time. Sorry. Damn.”

“You’ve got a serious problem with bodily control.”

G laid face down on the mattress, placing his chin on the back of his hands.

Master edged closer and massaged his slave’s back. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. You hard again?”

“Yes, just talking about it and all this… damn.”

“Turn and face me.”

G rolled to his left side.

Master grasped his slave’s cock and manipulated it with one hand. “Completely hard and leaking ball juice.”

G felt heat rise to his face.

“Stop doing this to yourself, man, you’re wired a little different.”

“Not just a little… everything about all of this gets me horny… especially your leather… and the things you force me to do… the discipline and you fucking me afterward… and doing it all outside where someone might see us… damn.”

“What you’ve got are fetishes. Probably the most I’ve witnessed so far in one person. How long have you had them?”

“Ever since I can remember… M… M… Master if you don’t stop… I’m close.”

Master removed his hand. “Let’s take care of this right now.” He climbed to his feet and opened the cabinets, taking out the necessary accoutrements for his slave. “Did you autoclave the urethral sounds?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

Master gloved one hand and grasped the special urethral sound which vibrated and a bottle of sterile lubrication. He crouched on the mattress and lubed up the sound.

“Oh my god… that thing’s wicked….”

“But you love it.”

Master inserted one inch of the urethral sound into his slave’s cock head.

“Oh shit! Oh fuck!”

G held as still as he could. He wasn’t certain which hurt worse, the burning in his cock or the burning in his butt cheeks.

“Ready for more?”

G nodded.

Master filled his slave’s urethra with the rest of the sound.

G writhed from the intense burning pain in his cock. He grabbed his cock and squeezed it.

“You almost came from that?”

“Sorry, yes, I couldn’t speak for a moment and had to stop the feeling.”

“Exquisite.”

Master rose and brought over the Mighty Mouth Deep Throat Stroker. So far it was his favorite milking device for his slave’s cock. He attached a velcro belt with an attached butt plug and ball ticklers.

“Oh my god… what are you going to do to me?”

“Giving you everything you want. You can come as often as you need to this way. I’ve got other stuff planned for this evening, and I want you to be well used before hand.”

Master sat on the mattress behind his slave, hooking up the accoutrements.

“Okay, here’s your milker.”

He attached the urethral sound to the inner bottom of the milker. Next he attached the stroker to the velcro belt and secured it around his slave’s waist.

“And your prostate and balls tickler.”

“My what?” G glanced over his shoulder and eyed the two items in his Master’s hands. “I’m going to be fucked with that?”

“It all ties into the cock pump and your nipple clamps.”

“Shit!” G guessed what that meant. Every time the stroker pumped his cock the cock-shaped butt plug would impale him while the ball tickler would grasp his sensitive scrotum, and that in turn would tug on his nipple clamps. “Please… I don’t know if….”

“You handled this just fine the first time. Right now you don’t have a fucking machine up your hole. You want one?”

“I’m on sensory overload as it is.”

“Got you.”

Master secured the velcro belt and pointed the cock shaped butt plug at his slave’s hole.

“Relax your ass.”

He plunged the vibrating butt plug into his slave’s hole, not giving the man much time to adjust.

G practically leaped up in the air from the combination of pain and pleasure he felt in his rectum and against his sensitized prostate. “Holy… shit!”

Master wrapped the tickler around his slave’s balls and hooked it into the outside bottom of the stroker.

“Ready?”

G nodded.

With the urethral sound’s remote control in hand, Master pushed it to maximum.

Shock waves washed over G’s cock and traveled into his ass.

Master dialed up the vibrating butt plug to maximum and slid the throat stroker to its highest setting.

G shrieked and writhed. “Master, please turn them down. Too much.”

“Nope.”

G eyed his Master. The man stood at the cabinets too long. That spelled nothing but trouble for G. He shivered. Master brought over three items from the cabinets and then went back for one more multipart item. When he saw the last items his Master possessed, G got to his knees and started to back away from him.

“No. No. No. No. No.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _slave_ , you’ve given me a better idea.”

“Me?” G asked, pointing to his chest. “Master, it wasn’t me.”

“Ah, yes it was.” Master positioned a fucking machine in the middle of the mattress. “On your hands and knees.”

“Please… Master. Too much stimulation.”

“Nonsense! There’s never too much stimulation for you, slave.”

G stayed on his knees, refusing to comply with his Master’s orders. “Then what are you going to do to me?”

“Keep you here while I tend to some things in the house.”

“I won’t do it!”

“ _Slave_ ….”

G shivered and backed away, his toes touching the wall behind him.

“I think you’ve run out of space, slave,” Master said with a menacing tone. “On the bed. On your hands and knees.” He pointed to the center of the mattress.

G shook his head and stayed put.

Master went back to the cabinets and returned with white docking rope. He wrestled his slave onto his hands and knees and tied him up in the less than a minute. The result was a heavy elbow harness, making it impossible for his slave to move his arms and shoulders.

“Lovely trussed up look, slave.”

“Please stop, I need a safe word. Master.”

“You got your safe word, slave.”

“I hate it, Master.”

“Too bad. It fits you perfectly.”

“Don’t leave me here like this, Master,” G said, whimpering and burying his face in the mattress.

“Talk to me, slave. If you stop talking for more than thirty seconds, I’ll assume you’re finished and go over to the house. Drop the formalities.”

Master attached a larger dildo on the fucking machine and lubricated it. He moved the accoutrement into position behind his slave.

“Oh my god… not while I’m talking to you, please,” G pleaded with his Master. “Can’t concentrate.”

“I’ll give you a ten minute reprieve and then I’ll press the button.”

To G it sounded as if his Master wanted to push the button on some detonator. He shivered and opened his mouth to speak before the man started that dreadful, but oh so wonderful machine.

“Difficult to talk about.”

“This is about your foster father?”

“Yes… damn, yes. He used to leave me alone in his dungeon.”

“His dungeon?”

“Did I just say that? I meant… shit… I meant basement.”

“Freudian slip which is apropos for that bastard according to what you’ve shared so far.”

“Sometimes I didn’t go to school. I never knew when he’d show up. He’d string me up and hang me from the beams with my feet off the ground,” G said, shuddering and praying that his Master didn’t get any ideas from what he shared. “Then he’d come downstairs and whip my whole body until I lost consciousness.”

“This is some sick bastard.”

“I caused it. I told my foster mother about him trying to rape me.”

“And let me guess, she told him and he punished you for disclosing what he did to you. You didn’t cause anything.”

“I never thought about it in that way until just now.”

Master brought the fucking machine up to his slave’s spread and readily accessible butt cheeks and flipped the switch to the lowest setting.

G jumped from the sound which the fucking machine made. He attempted to press his buttocks back to meet the machine as the dildo cycled forward into his willing and open anus.

“Anything else you need to tell me?”

G sighed when the dildo breached his outer sphincter. God he needed this more than he thought.

“You like that machine don’t you, slave?”

“Yes, Master. I don’t know why I resist it.”

Master kneeled next to his slave’s head and laid two more accoutrements on the mattress.

“Seriously? I don’t know, Master.”

“Because?”

“Too much like what happened when I was a kid. Master.”

“Makes sense. At night you were plunged into darkness without knowing when that bastard would show up.”

G lowered his head to the mattress and allowed the fucking machine to take over his bodily functions, driving him closer to an orgasm.

“It’s much more than that. Can’t explain it yet. Just know it,” G said, panting and thrusting his hips back to meet the life-like cock sliding up inside his tight passage.

“Forgetting something, slave?” Master tugged on his slave’s nipple clamps.

“Master!”

“I guess not.” Master chuckled and drew the blindfold over his slave’s eyes. “When I return I’ll massage your left foot. That’ll be your signal that I’m here.”

G kept his focus on the pleasures combined with intermittent pain within his body. Now if only he stayed this way and stopped being triggered by the blindfold and being left by his Master and being filled to capacity. If only.

“And for the final act—“

“Wait! How am I supposed to alert you if something going wrong? Master.”

“That’s easy, slave, I’ve recorded everything in this dungeon onto DVD-Rs, and I hear a constant stream of whatever occurs in here.”

“What if someone comes in here? Master.”

“They can’t enter unless they can key in the password or the door recognizes them,” Master said. “You want your overly curious neighbor to come over here?”

“What? No, Master, just a little freaked that you’re leaving me like this and you said you wouldn’t.”

“Ah yes, I did and you need this because of whatever is going on inside you right now.” Master massaged his slave’s head. “I’ll be back soon.”

G breathed out a sigh of relief and refocused on the building sensations in his cock, his ass, and around his balls. He was close to releasing his first load of come with more loads on the way. G raised his head and opened his mouth, waiting for his Master to place the cock-shaped gag inside. He readily sucked on the life-like appendage which was bigger than the first one the man used on him. G longed to feel his Master’s cock in his hungry mouth once again.


	32. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to maintain control over his feelings, but instead loses himself.

Master stood at the end of the mattress watching his slave go through another small orgasm before he touched the man’s foot.

“I’m back.”

He switched off the fucking machine and then crouched by his slave’s head and removed the blindfold and cock-shaped ball gag.

“Ready for some more fun?”

G gazed into his Master’s eyes with glassy eyes.

“You’re the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you,” Master said, releasing the ropes and helping his slave to stand. He dressed the man in the black and red silk robe. “Ready?”

“How about the stroker, Master?”

“For now that stays, slave,” he said, pointing to the slippers on the floor.

G pushed his feet into them and steadied himself with his Master’s arm.

Master slid an arm around his slave’s waist and guided him toward the house. “Okay, the blindfold goes back on.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“For what, slave?”

“Everything so far. This is what I’ve needed for a long time. Yet I didn’t know it, Master.”

“Good slave.”

Master brought his slave into the house and locked the door.

“Okay, different set of rules in _our_ home. No Master/slave protocol unless you need to be disciplined. I’m still the top. Understand?” Master walked through the kitchen toward the living room.

“Top?”

“Yes, you’re the bottom. The receiver of my cock.”

“Oh. Never knew what those terms referred to,” G said. “I guess I’m a little green on terms. Something smells good. I’m hungry.”

“Michelle brought over some homemade lasagna for us tonight, knowing you and I would be busy working through some things.”

Sam brought G into the living room and sat him on the leather sofa. “Stay here and I’ll bring us dinner.”

“Blindfold?”

“Not yet.” He leaned over and kissed G on the lips. “Have some patience.”

Five minutes later Sam returned with dinner on one plate. “What do you want to drink?”

“Got a beer? Is that okay with you?”

“Remember except for me being the top in bed, all things are equal here in our home.”

“This is going to take some time to adjust to everything. Beer.”

Sam left and came back with two beers. He settled down next to G on the sofa.

“I planned things a certain way for tonight, but everything is up in the air. It depends on what occurs between the two of us. Forget that right now.” Sam dragged G onto his lap. “Sit on my cock, man, I’m so horny for your sexy body.” He ripped the blindfold off him. “I have to have you right now! Damn!” Sam forced G onto his back and removed the stroker. He pumped the urethral sound in and out of the man’s cock and then removed it. Sam entered G and wrestled him onto the carpet.

G allowed Sam to do whatever he wanted with him. He’d never seen the man act like this. He was like an insatiable animal.

While holding G’s hands above his head with one hand, Sam punched into the man, stabbing him again and again with his huge cock. “Fuck you!”

G panted from the pain and pleasure.

“I’m gonna fucking come inside your tight ass!” He screamed and released his load inside the man. Sam collapsed on him, breathless and spent. He inched up the man’s body and removed the nipple clamps before taking each nip in his mouth and sucking on them.

“Oh shit!” G arched his chest up to meet Sam’s hot mouth.

“Damn, I’ve waited for this time for so long… I don’t know what to do with the intense feelings I’ve got for you. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Sam didn’t wait for an answer. He trailed his tongue down G’s body and enveloped the man’s erect cock with his mouth.

G’s hands shot down to Sam’s head and pushed him down farther on his sensitive cock head. “Suck me!” He humped his hips up to meet Sam’s action on his cock. “I’m close.”

Sam backed off and shoved G’s legs over until the man’s knees rested beside his head. “Damn! What a pretty sight!” He leaned down and kissed the man’s puckered and well used hole.

“Oh fuck, yes, lick me there!”

Sam dove into G’s sensitized hole, licking and sucking him.

G leaned over and grabbed Sam’s head and pressed it toward his hole. “Yes! Put it in again! Damn it, make me come.”

Sam forced his tongue into G’s ass.

“Holy… fuck!” G humped his buttocks into Sam’s face. “Mother fucker! Oh my god, yes, fuck me with your damned tongue!”

Sam stopped and licked up G’s taint to the underside of his cock. He enveloped the man’s cock in one gulp and started sucking him off.

“I need you inside me again.”

He stuck three fingers inside G’s ass and finger fucked him. “Shoot in my mouth, man, I need to taste your come.” Sam inhaled G’s cock again and pumped the man’s ass with his fingers.

G swooned hearing Sam tell him that. He was closer to another mind blowing orgasm. G grabbed Sam’s head and screamed. “SAM!” He shot his load into the man’s hot mouth. After a few minutes he released his hold on Sam’s head and laid back on the carpet. He lowered his legs and surrounded Sam’s back with them.

Sam crawled up G’s body and kissed him. “You taste good.” He smiled and kissed the man again. “I didn’t hurt you before did I?”

G shook his head.

Sam rolled onto his back, taking G with him. “Damn. Never felt this way about anyone.”

“Can I ask you one question?”

“Yeah, one is all you get, forever.” Sam winked at him.

“What about Michelle?”

“What about her?”

“I mean, here you are… no, we are….”

“We’re married in name only.”

“But… you seem close and—“

“It’s a cover, G, all a well hidden cover so I can train men for their masters.”

G jaw dropped open. “What?”

“I told you right off in your living room that you’re not the only boy I’ve ever trained.”

“So what about all of this then? Who’s my new master?”

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows raised. “You’re mine, G. I’m not training you for anyone but myself.” He lifted G’s buttocks onto his semi-erect cock. “And this?”

“Yeah, this?” G raised and then lowered himself onto the man’s hot cock. He squeezed his ass muscles around it.

“Fuck!” Sam pulled G down for a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. “You keep that up and I’m gonna go wild again and fuck your ass.”

G squeezed his ass muscles and lifted up before lowering himself onto Sam’s growing member.

“That’s it!” Sam rolled G onto his back, forcing the man’s legs onto his shoulders. “You’re gonna get fucked hard!” He rammed his cock all the way into him.

G gasped from the man’s powerful stroke. “Yes, fuck me hard. Give it to me.”

Sam leaned over and tenderly kissed G again. “This is about us getting to know each other on a very personal level.”

“No, it’s about sex and that’s all.” G winked at him.

“First time I’ve heard you joke with me in long while.”

“Missed it too. Seriously though, I need you to fuck me hard and make me come all over us.” G surrounded Sam’s neck and brought him down for a passionate and sloppy kiss. “I’ve got another question.”

“Shoot. You’ve got permission to ask me whatever you wish in this part of our relationship.”

“You said I’d never feel your throat on my cock—”

“Ah, I know where this is going. In our Master/slave relationship that won’t happen under most circumstances,” Sam said. “But I can’t tell you how horny that made me. When I got you in here I couldn’t wait to pounce on that big cock of yours and take it down my throat for the first time.”

“Thank you… I guess that’s what I’m supposed to say.”

“You mean me telling you about your big cock?”

“Yeah.”

“Believe me I was pleasantly surprised to discover you had a big cock and I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on it. Damn. You’re so hot, G. I don’t think you know how hot you are. You’re blushing.”

G released Sam’s neck and started to cover his face with both hands.

Sam grasped them and forced G’s hands above his head while he fucked him. “I own you here too. Don’t ever cover your face. You’re a beautiful man.”

Tears welled up in his eyes.

“I mean that, G.” He kissed him again.


	33. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G gets triggered by a memory about his foster father. He overreacts to it. Along the way he discovers something vital his Master/slave relationship.
> 
> Master reacts to his slave's overreaction. He receives an intervention from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give my readers two chapters this week instead of one. Enjoy!

While they both watched a football game, Sam laid behind G on the sofa, fully embedded in the man.

“I love this way to watch a game,” G said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

“Certain you don’t want me to take you into the bedroom and fuck you senseless again?” Sam asked.

“I need a breather, man, and my hole needs a rest.”

“How about I suck you off again?”

“You’re going to wear me out, Sam.”

“Can’t get enough of your beautiful body.” He pulled out of him and crawled out from behind him. Sam pushed G onto his back and laid on top of him. “Want any more dinner?”

“No.” He opened his mouth to speak and then stopped.

“Tell me.”

“I need the little boy’s room.”

Sam sat up and pulled G onto his lap. “You don’t need me to watch you while you’re here in the house.”

G climbed off of Sam’s lap and strode down the hallway. In the bathroom he noticed the subtle and not so subtle changes Sam had made to it. He peeked in the shower and found the same enema wand installed in it. After relieving himself he stood in front of the sink and washed his hands.

Damn if there wasn’t another memory from that bastard of a foster father. He steadied himself with both hands on the countertop as another memory flashed through his mind. He knew enough about psychology from sessions with the team psychologist to understand that beginning a similar type sexual relationship as the one where he was abused could trigger memories. G didn’t expect the recalls to be this intense.

He locked the bathroom door and slid down to the floor next to it, shivering and flashing back to his abuse from years ago. G curled into a ball and rocked himself.

Minutes later G realized that Sam had picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. The moment his body laid on the sheets, G pulled away from the man and tried to get off the bed. He was aware of a disjointed feeling in his body as if he wasn’t the one reacting to Sam’s touch. When Sam reached out to bring him back toward him, G screeched like a wounded animal and thrashed his body back and forth trying to escape from his assailant.

“Easy, G.”

“No!”

“Come on, man, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re remembering something. Open your eyes and look at me.” Sam kissed him.

G startled and his eyes fluttered open. “Sam? What just happened? I think I know. Damn.” He sat upright in bed and scooted backward away from the man. “I’m remembering. Damn. I know why too. I should’ve expected this would happen.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Him. That bastard.”

“Ah, I understand now. When I found you in the bathroom you were mumbling something about him.”

“I can’t talk about this.” G moved to the side of the bed and started to stand.

Sam pulled him back down on the bed and straddled his waist. “That not happening. The rules for honesty and openness apply here too.”

G shuddered and shut his eyes tight.

“Open those beautiful blues.”

“Please… can’t talk….”

“Not an option.” Sam leaned over and enveloped G’s lips, giving him a tender kiss.

G open his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, keeping him close. “Sorry, Sam, but I’m too triggered to talk just yet.”

“At least give me a clue.”

“I want to research this online because what I’m remembering doesn’t quite go with my memories of this guy.”

“I’ll bring a laptop into the bedroom. Be right back.”

G wanted to leap off the bed and hide somewhere. It took everything inside to remain where he was.

Sam returned with a laptop and laid down beside G.

“I need… can you hold me real tight… man I’m freaking out bad.”

Sam set the laptop on the mahogany nightstand and enveloped G in his arms.

“I think this guy was making me bring kids to him.”

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s what doesn’t make sense. I remember something more which terrifies me. Sam, I’ve never been terrified as an adult. And this tops any kind of fear I’ve ever felt. Hold me tighter.” G snuggled into Sam’s arms, feeling as if he were that young boy who witnessed something horrific. He shuddered and cringed, a new memory floating to the surface of his conscious mind.

“Easy, G, what’s going on?” Sam pulled back and studied the man’s face.

“Don’t… can’t… seeing things….”

“I know.”

“Give me the laptop, Sam, I need to look.” G moved between the man’s legs and sat upright.

“No, we do this together.” While surrounding G’s arms, Sam held the laptop in his hands. “Where do you want to research first?”

“Hetty’s files on me.”

Sam set the laptop aside and turned G around to face him. “That’s not happening.”

“She’s got the information. She took me from there after things got really bad. She knows what happened.”

“And that’s not happening. Remember the trouble you got into because of your last research project?”

“How can I forget? But this is different. I need to get the info from her. She knows.”

Sam wrestled G onto his stomach. “Looks as if you need another lesson in obedience.”

“Let me up!”

Thwack!

“Shit!” G grabbed his butt cheeks.

“The game just changed. Move your hands or I’ll restrain you.”

G brought his hands down by his sides. “What did I say?”

“Who?”

“Shit, Master?”

Thwack!

“That’s right slave. It’s Master.”

“Damn. Not fair.”

Master leaped off the bed and returned in less than twenty seconds with a pizza peel. He wrestled his slave off the bed and forced him against the bedroom wall.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

G slumped against the wall, tears flowing down his face.

“Tell me why you’re getting disciplined, slave.”

“I don’t know,” he said with a tremulous voice, “Master.”

“I think you do know.”

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

“Oh fuck! That fucking hurts!” He resisted the urge to fight his Master, but in the next moment wondered how long he could hold off with the anger building deep within him. “I don’t know! Damn it! Screw you asshole!”

“That’s it. You’re going down, boy.”

“Fuck you! I don’t care! Asshole!”

Master dropped the pizza peel and grabbed both of his slave’s heated and reddened ass cheeks, squeezing them hard before releasing them.

G jumped and shrieked, falling to his knees. “ _Rogue,_ ” he whispered.

“Talk to me, slave.”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know, Master, please.”

“Tell me how old you are.”

“What?” G looked up at his Master from the floor where he was kneeling.

“You’re acting like you’re a teenager or possibly younger.”

G bowed his head and slumped forward at his Master’s feet.

“Follow me into the dungeon. Clearly this wasn’t a good idea for you, slave.”

“Master, please… damn….”

“Crawl on your hands and knees.”

**#**

G followed his Master to the back door of his home and stopped. He stared out the open door and refused to move another inch. G got to his feet and slammed the door, locking it before  backing away from it. He entered the bedroom and found clothes to dress in and slipped into some runners without socks. He skipped the boxers just in case he decided to return home before he had a chance to change. At the front door he remembered that his wallet was a missing factor. He’d just have to go rogue and piss off everyone, especially his Master.

He wandered the streets of Los Angeles in search of the house where he lived with his foster father and mother. G thought he remembered where the house was only to discover he was confused and lost. When fatigue overtook him, he found a bench near a park and curled up on it, keeping alert to the sounds of the night around him. G now believed his Master. In his heart, he acted more like a teenager or even younger, rather than an adult. He couldn’t help it though. The memories from years ago drove him to behave in an unruly manner. For the first time in his life, he understood it, but it didn’t stop him from chastising and questioning himself.

G couldn’t stand it any longer. He found his emergency stash in one of his secret hiding places and bought a burn phone. As much as he hated the idea and the reality, in a shorter time than he imagined G had come to rely on Sam in a way he never thought he’d depend on anyone. He keyed in Sam’s cellphone number.

**#**

Michelle stood in their living room, staring at her husband for the second time during their conversation.

“Come on, Sam, you’ve wanted this for how long and now you seriously don’t know what to do?”

“It’s harder than I thought it would be.”

“What do you want? It’s G. He’s always been a hard nut to crack. And now that you’ve got him under your thumb you don’t know how to handle this?”

“It’s different.”

“How so?”

“He’s different.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know, Sam,” Michelle said. “You’ve known this for how long?”

“Stop.”

“No, you need to stop denying how you feel about him. Period. When he calls, and he will, you need to confess it. Give him that much. You owe it to him.”

“Okay, you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Sam surrounded her waist with both arms and drew her into an embrace. “Thank you. Again you’ve saved the day when it comes to my unruly slaves.”

“Remember, G isn’t just one of your unruly slaves. He means much more to you than that.”

“Yeah, and that’s the whole problem.”

Sam’s cellphone vibrated in his back pocket. He stepped away from his wife and glanced at the number. No caller ID. It had to be G with a burn phone.

“Hi.” He decided at this moment he needed to say as little as possible.

“I’m lost… damn… without you in my life….” There he said it. G hated himself for the need, but it was reality.

“We need to talk. No pressure. No discipline. Just talk.”

“The usual place. Venice Beach by the pier.”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”


	34. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master takes his slave to a different place in their relationship.
> 
> As usual, G resists his Master's control at first.

Sam parked the Challenger in the parking lot close to the beach and sat in the car, staring at the back of his partner and slave as he stood at the shoreline. He contemplated how to approach the whole topic of their relationship and the multiple aspects of it.

Enough! He berated himself and climbed out of the Challenger.

Within a few minutes he stood beside G and folded his arms.

“Care to check into a hotel for a private conversation?”

“Sounds good,” G said.

Sam strolled back to the car with G by his side. He opened the passenger door for him and climbed into the driver’s seat.

G started to get into the backseat.

“Buckle up, G.”

He settled down in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt.

Sam reached his hand across the console and grasped G’s hand.

“I’m officially apologizing for my behavior,” Sam said. “You needed something different from me and I failed to give it to you.”

G’s jaw slacked open.

Sam pulled into an ocean front hotel which had separate cottages.

“Stay here and I’ll get the key.”

In a few minutes, he returned to the car and drove to the end cottage closest to the beach. Sam grabbed a black duffle bag from the trunk and opened the door to the cottage. He motioned for G to enter first. Once inside, he tossed the bag on the nearest table and locked the door.

Sam grabbed G by the back of the neck and shoved him face first against the nearest wall. “I’m gonna fuck your sweet ass all night long,” he whispered into G’s ear. He felt the man shiver. “You’re mine. All mine tonight.” He unbuckled G’s belt, unzipped his jeans, and shimmied them down to G’s ankles. Perfect. No boxers this time. “You followed _my_ rules.” Next he unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his jeans. Sam poured the contents of a packet of lube onto his almost fully erect cock. He smeared some down G’s ass crack and entered him with a single finger.

G gasped and humped backward on Sam’s finger. “Oh fuck yes! Use me however you want. I need this.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Sam slid into him, impaling the man fully with one stroke. He held still within G, giving him time to adjust.

“We good?”

“Whatever you want to do,” G whispered as if talking too loud would break a spell Sam had set. “I need you.”

Sam fucked him against the wall for the next ten minutes before unloading his ball juice deep within the man’s ass. He released him and brought G over to the bed. Sam spooned his body into G’s and held him close.

“How’s your ass feeling?”

“Hurts, but I’ll live.”

“Finish stripping off your clothes and I’ll massage some cooling cream into it.”

Sam stepped over to his black bag and brought the table closer to the bed. He removed a huge blue jar and set it on an oak nightstand. Sam stripped off his own clothes. He climbed onto the bed and spooned G into his body, holding him tightly against his still hard cock.

“Can you fuck me again?” G asked glancing over his shoulder. “I need you in me. I need to be used.”

“How about I make love to you?”

G faced Sam. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I… want that too… I mean… shit… what am I supposed to say to you?”

Sam kissed his forehead.

“You’re supposed to tell me your truth and I’m supposed to tell you my truth.”

Sam caressed G’s face with both hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. He brought the man into his arms and held him.

“I want to make love to you.”

G pulled away. “Scares me.”

“Because?”

“I don’t know why.”

“Okay, let’s explore that after I take care of your backside. Lie on your stomach.”

G rolled over and laid down on his stomach.

“Beautiful ass. Muscular and rosy and hot.” Sam kissed G’s buttocks all over before centering his tongue on the man’s anal star.

“Oh fuck! I love _this_ kind of massage.”

Sam opened the jar of cream and scooped a heaping handful onto the small of G’s back. He trailed his fingers through the cooling cream and massaged it into G’s well developed ass cheeks.

“And this kind of massage too. Feels exquisite.” G sighed and relaxed into the bed. He closed his eyes.

“Good.”

After a couple of swipes across G’s ass crack, the man’s breathing changed to a slower, steady rate. Sam stopped massaging him and put away the jar of special cooling cream. He washed his hands thoroughly and brought out a length of rope. In less than ten minutes, he tied G’s body with an intricate design of knots and criss crossing of rope, finishing with the man on his back and his limbs stretched into a spread eagle position on the center of the bed. He tied off G’s arms and legs to the frame of the headboard and footboard of the bed. Then he sat in a chair waiting for him to awaken.

Ten minutes later, G opened his eyes and lifted his head. He scanned the room for Sam and spotted him sitting on a chair next to the bed. He tried to sit up and found he couldn’t move one inch.

“What in the hell?” He glanced down at this body and then up to his arms and the headboard. G hadn’t noticed the bed’s structure before this time. In fact, he hadn’t taken in the entire room until now. It was all designed for bondage and discipline and domination. G shivered. What in the hell kind of hotel was this place? “What was in that cream?”

“A muscle relaxant.”

“You tricked me? Is that it? You wanted me here to do this to me? It wasn’t about talking?”

“Okay, stop, I said you could ask questions, but I think you’ve overextended yourself.” Sam chuckled and stood. He climbed onto the bed between G’s outstretched and bound legs. “We’re gonna talk and I’m still in charge.”

G sighed. In spite of being pissed with Sam for tying him up, his cock stood perpendicular to his body and hard as a rock. Damn. He couldn’t believe how much bondage turned him on and got him horny.

Sam reached out and grasped G’s erect appendage.

“Oh god… yes….” He tried to buck his hips, but couldn’t respond to Sam’s touch. “What are you going to do to me?”

Sam stroked G’s cock and rubbed the sensitive head, spreading the man’s ball juice all over his cock. “Besides play with your mind?”

“Shit!”

He released the man’s cock, leaned over and swallowed it fully, tonguing the underside until G was about to shoot his load. Sam backed off and sat on his heels. He grasped the man’s balls and took a shoe lace and quickly tied them, separating and stretching each ball as far a part as possible. He finished them off by tying the shoe lace into a simple bow.

“What the fuck are you doing to me?”

“I told you. I’m fucking with your mind and of course you’re mind’s connected to your fantastic cock.”

“This is edging, right?”

“Yes. So you know about it?”

“Yes, and I hate it.”

“If done right you’ll receive the greatest pleasure when you finally release your load.”

“Right, and someone has edged you?”

“I’ve edged myself for hours while training a slave, wanting to shoot a huge load in his ass.”

“Fuck….” G whispered.

“Yeah, man was it a good fuck and I didn’t allow him to release his load at the same time.”

“Wicked….”

“It was.” Sam grasped G’s cock head and smeared the oozing ball juice over the head. “Just talking about me doing that got you leaking again.” He played with the underside of the man’s cock.

“Oh god!” G tried to push his hips into Sam’s hand. “Fuck, that’s too wicked.”

Sam leaned over and licked the juices off the head of G’s cock and lightly bit the head.

“Oh… oh… oh… shit!” G’s breath hitched and his body shuddered. “Please let me come. Let me grab your head. Oh god… please….”

Sam backed off again and pressed his finger along the man’s taint. “Not yet. I’ve just started.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, you just got tied up and we haven’t talked yet.”

“I can’t talk like this. Please don’t do this. I told you I hate it. Damn it.”

“I promise you’ll love it.”

“ _Rogue_.”

“Not happening. You’re not under stress and I’m not hurting you.”

“Shit!” G raised his head and watched Sam get off the bed. The man rummaged through his black bag. “No. No. No. No. No.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Sam chuckled and donned a pair of gloves and lubed a urethral sound.

“Oh fuck, please don’t put that inside me.”

Sam grasped the man’s erect cock and inserted the tip of the larger tear-dropped shaped head into G’s urethra.

“Fuck!” G bucked his body and it didn’t move an inch. “Bastard! That fucking hurts!”

“I think I need something for that foul mouth of yours. I’ll have to look in my bag of goodies.”

Sam pressed the sound deeper into the man’s urethra.

G kept his mouth shut to prevent Sam from putting something unpleasant in it, but it was a lost cause. He released a long howl of pain as the wicked device inched into his sensitive opening.

“Nice.” Sam took the other part of the urethral sound off the bed.

G shook his head. “NO!”

“Now, now, now. You’ll learn to love this one too. It’s different. Something I designed myself. Well, I had some help reworking the electronics on it.”

“You didn’t ask our team….”

“Yes. Why not?”

“Fuck! How much do they know about you, us, me, this….”

“Don’t fret you’re beautiful mind. I wouldn’t fuck with it that much. It was a long time ago when I first started at NCIS.”

Sam positioned the milking device on G’s cock and hooked the urethral sound into it.

G sighed. “I got a feeling what this one does. It won’t let me have an orgasm. Right?”

“Yeah.” Sam hefted a controller in his hand. “And now for your torture.”

“Wait!”

“No safe word is gonna stop this exquisite torture of your lovely and beautiful cock, mind, and body.” He flipped the switch.

When the milking device grabbed his cock, G shivered and panted. He alternately fisted his hands and released them. His toes curled. “Fuck me!” His hips bucked upward yet without moving an inch.

“Soon.”

“And then… then you won’t let me… no… can’t… do that….”

“You’ll do whatever pleases me.”

Sam leaned over the black bag and rummaged through it for another device. He selected something he had never used on any of the boys he trained.

G stared at the accoutrement in Sam’s hands. “What the hell is that?”

“Well, since you said you wouldn’t be talking to me while I’m torturing your sweet mind and body—“

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, I think you know what this is.”

Sam set it on the table and pulled several more items out of his bag. G’s eyes got wider with each accoutrement Sam removed. “Okay, now I’ve got the perfect set up for you.” G still couldn’t figure out what the whole of them would do though. Before he figured out anything further, Sam untied G’s arms, pressed him forward into a sitting position, and retied the man’s arms behind his back.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Use you.”

“For what?”

“For anything I want. Remember you’re my sex slave at all times. I need to get off before I fuck your sweet ass. I want to last a long time inside you.”

Sam untied G’s legs and turned him to the side of the bed. He crossed the room and opened the drapes and the sliding glass door. He returned to G. “Okay, it’s time for you to pleasure me. Open your mouth.”

G stared at the thing in Sam’s hand and kept his mouth shut. He had figured out what it was for; keeping his mouth open and usable at all times. No way was he going to do that.

“Do you need some persuasion?” Sam held up a set of nipple clamps.

They were the most wicked ones G had ever seen. “Please don’t Sam. _Rogue_.”

“Nope. Not happening. You’re not getting out of this.” Sam leaned over and licked G’s right nipple. He tongued and dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin while holding onto the man’s back and forcing him to endure the nipple torture. “By the way, the game’s changed, _slave_.”

“Shit!” G writhed and panted.

Master stepped back and offered the device up to the man.

G shook his head.

“Okay, you leave me no choice, slave.” He grabbed the sensitized nipple he just teased and pulled on it hard. “Here you go fucker. I’m gonna torture those nips until you give up and open your mouth.”

G gasped and quickly shut his mouth.

“You are beyond a doubt the most stubborn man I’ve ever trained. Well, here goes the next step.”

Master pulled the nip straight out and clamped the most wicked looking nipple clamp on it.

G stared at his chest and blocked the pain from his nipples. At least he thought he had blocked the pain. White hot searing shots of pure blinding pain shot through his chest. He swayed and fought to stay sitting, knowing that if he pulled away the pain would worsen at least two fold possibly even more. The huge, sharp, jagged teeth dug into his tender flesh. He howled and howled.

Master pushed the device into his slave’s open mouth and buckled the strap behind his neck.

G fought the device, trying to spit it out.

“Won’t do you any good. It’s strapped to your head.” Master brought the rest of the toys out onto the deck. “Get your unruly ass out here sex slave!”

G stared out the opened sliding glass door at his Master. No way was he going to expose himself to anybody who could walk by and see his naked body. He shook his head.

“Stubborn fuck-slave! I’m giving you to the count of ten to position yourself between my legs on your knees.

“One.”

G stayed put on the bed.

“Two.

“Three.”

He thought about moving, but stayed put not wanting to be exposed and humiliated.

“Four.

“Five.

“Six.

“Seven.”

G breathed out a long sigh. Shit. He didn’t need a spanking right now.

“Eight.”

He stood and swayed. The pain in his chest threatened to topple him to the ground. He stepped forward. The huge clamp swayed back and forth, slapping against his chest and creating more intense pain which shot across his sensitized nipple and down to his caged cock.

“Nine.”

Drool dripped out of the device in his mouth. He trudged forward, bent over at the waist to keep the clamp from swinging. G stepped out on the deck. The sky was dark except for faint stars twinkling in the night sky. He kneeled before Sam.

“Ten. Good fuck-slave.” Master patted him on the head. “Knees apart. Yeah, like that. I want to see those bound balls.” He toed each one and lifted his bare foot until it touched his slave’s taint. Master rubbed his toes along the man’s taint and back toward his anus.

G pressed his ass downward onto his Master’s toes as they teased his hole.

“Yeah, hot body that wants to get fucked.” He brought his foot forward and bounced it against the man’s balls, punching them.

“Oh fuck!” G lurched backward and the clamp slammed against his chest, sending shock-waves of pain throughout his body and down into his cock and into his anal canal. “Shit!”

“Sit forward.”

Instead G rested on his buttocks, keeping his chest away from his Master’s hands.

Master trailed his foot up to his slave’s chest and tugged on the clamp.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” The words came out more like ‘thit’ because of the device in his mouth.

“Come to me, fuck-slave.”

“Please stop.”

“Stop resisting me, fuck-slave.”

Master leaned forward and grabbed G by his hair and pulled him forward. “You’re the most disobedient, _boy._ Get up on my lap. Time to discipline your unruly ass, slave.”

G climbed to his feet and swayed from the strange sensations coursing through his body. The same feeling happened inside his ass when the sadistic man had used the chastity device on him.

“Get on my lap now, slave!”

G stepped backward almost losing his balance. He panted and shuddered, collapsing to his knees in the throws of an internal orgasm deep within his ass.

Master stood and hovered over his slave. “Tell me the truth. Did you just have an anal orgasm?”

G gazed into his Master’s face and nodded.

Master removed the special mouth gag. “Well, fuck me! I’ve got myself a real pussy boy. Follow me.” He gathered his toys and entered the cottage. After arranging the toys on the table next to his duffle bag, Master sat at the head of the bed and patted a space next to him.

G stumbled to his feet and swayed for a few seconds before coming back inside. He lowered himself on the bed and tried to scoot backward.

Master wrapped an arm around his slave’s chest and dragged him toward him.

“Sit on my cock, slave.”

“Please, Master, I can’t handle any more stimulation.”

“That’s not what I’ve witnessed. You’re a genuine fuck-slave. By this weekend you’re going to be fully trained to take cock and give me the utmost pleasure.” Master pointed to his cock. G faced his Master and crawled over to him, attempting to straddle him. Master helped his slave onto his groin. “Lift up that ass, slave, and slide it down on my cock.” G kneeled and positioned his body over his Master’s half-hard cock. Master slathered lubrication on his cock and pushed some into his slave’s ass. “Sit, slave.”

G pressed against his Master’s monstrous cock. It popped inside his outer sphincter and he winced at the intrusion before fully settling down on it.

“Nice slave. Let’s finish your adornments.” Master picked up the second huge nipple clamp and teased it across his slave’s available nipple. G panted from the sensation. Master grasped the nipple and leaned forward, taking the tender flesh into his mouth and sucking on it until it became pointed and hard. He released it and secured the nasty, jagged-toothed clamp on it.

G screamed and jerked his body away from his Master.

Master grabbed his slave’s hair and brought him close to his face. “Don’t pull away from my touch!” He released him. Master removed the cock pump and the urethral sound from his slave’s cock. “You’ve got a long night ahead of you, slave. You’d better remember to never pull away from a Master’s touch or next time you’ll be punished in a way you’ll never forget.” Master took out his cellphone and auto-dialed a number.

“Hi Owen. You ready for some training with my newest slave?” Master asked the man on the phone while flicking his slave’s nipple clamps with a thumb and forefinger.

When he heard the name his Master called the person on the other end of the phone, G’s jaw dropped wide open.

“Yeah, call the rest of the men. Make sure you bring some beer too and your game. Yeah, a couple of instruments of discipline. Your choices. See you soon. Remember the rules. Good.” Master shut off his cellphone.

“Owen, Master?”

“Yeah, Owen, slave.”

“As in Owen… Granger, M… M… Master?”

“One in the same.”

“Fuck! No fucking way!” G started to climb off his Master’s cock.

Master grabbed a hold on one of the nipple clamps. “If I were you I’d rethink moving one more inch or I’ll rip this clamp off your nip and take half of it with me.”

G settled back down on his Master’s cock. “I’m not… I can’t… he’s not…. please….”

Whack!

“Fuck that hurt!”

“Yeah and you’re gonna get another two for forgetting my name, slave.”

Whack! Whack!

“Shit! Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh my god!” G shuddered and quaked on his Master’s cock, going through the throws of another anal orgasm. He bounced up and down on his Master’s cock and brought himself closer to a third orgasm, squeezing his ass muscles around the monstrous cock within his bowels. “Oh Master, fuck!” G experienced another intense orgasm and collapsed on his Master’s chest, breathing hard and fast.

“Those were two fucked up orgasms, slave. You came from me spanking you with the pizza peel.” He stroked his slave’s bound arms with the pizza peel and trailed it down to the man’s buttocks, lightly spanking him there several times before setting the paddle aside.

Master pushed his slave down on the bed and fully entered him. He hovered over the man and said, “You’re gonna get royally fucked for the next four days. Like or not, it’s your lot in life as a slave to be trained by my friends in the trade. They’re all Masters and you’ll treat them with the same respect which you’re learning to treat me. They’ll be dire consequences if you don’t.

“How are those arms feeling, slave? Think you can handle being fucked into the bed while they’re bound behind you?”

G shuddered half from arousal and half from an angst building deep within him. Masters? “I don’t know, Master.”

“You’ll tell me if you’re hurting, slave.” When he didn’t receive an affirmation, Master grabbed his slave’s balls and twisted them hard.

G arched his back and screamed. “Fuck! Master!”

“An answer, slave.”

“Yes, Master, I’ll tell you.”

“Good, slave.”

Master shoved his slave’s legs up and over until the man’s knees were even with his ears. He stood above his slave’s ass and penetrated the man fully. “Oh yeah, fucking hot hole, slave.” Master positioned his feet on either side of the man’s body and completely withdrew his cock. “You want it in you, slave?”

G nodded, too turned onto to speak. His body curled into a fetal position with his ass pointed toward the ceiling turned him on to the max.

“You’re gonna have to beg for it, slave.”

“Oh god, please, Master, can’t… too… I’m too…. Fuck,” he whispered.

“Too fucking turned on to beg me to fuck you?”

“Please fuck me, Master. Use me for whatever pleasure you want. Fuck me.”

Master got off the bed and rummaged through his duffle bag. He came back with a can of thick, white lube. He slathered his slave’s hole with the greasy substance and plunged three fingers into his ass.

“Oh fuck! Master!”

“Yeah, gonna use your ass for whatever _we_ want.” He slapped his slave on the buttocks with his bare hand. “Okay, hop in the shower, slave, and get ready for our company.” Master pushed his slave to the side and removed the ropes from the man’s arms and body.

“You’re not going to fuck me, Master?”

“Not now slave. Get in the shower before I spank that bare ass into submission!”


	35. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I decided to give my readers two chapters this weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Master dresses his slave in a risque outfit.
> 
> G believes his Master has gone too far with his desires.

G entered the shower and grabbed the wand. He adjusted the water and started to insert it up his ass.

“What the fuck are you doing, slave!?”

G dropped that wand as if it were a heated rod. He backed into a corner of the huge walk-in shower and shivered.

“Haven’t you learned anything that I’ve taught you?” Master stepped into the shower and picked up the wand. “Get over here right now!” He pointed to the black tiled floor in front of him. “Now!”

G inched over to his Master and faced the dark-blue, tiled shower wall. He bent over at the waist and placed his hands on the wall, moving his legs apart.

Master leaned over his slave’s back and whispered into his ear, “Good, slave.” He inserted the wand into his slave’s lubricated rectum. “Hold the water after I pull out the wand.” Master flooded his slave’s bowels with water and withdrew the wand. “Hold it, slave.” He smoothed a hand down his slave’s chest and flicked the clamps. “You haven’t released a load yet, slave. That’s excellent.” He grasped the man’s cock and teased the sensitive head with his thumb, bringing gasps from his slave. “During your training, you won’t be allowed to come, slave. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Anal orgasms are fine because that’s your pussy just like a woman’s vagina. No shooting a load from your cock because that’s your clit. Clits don’t release loads of come.”

G’s jaw gaped open. He couldn’t believe the lewd words the man spoke about his body. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Master brought his slave out to the white toilet and sat him down. “Release your bowels, slave.”

G relaxed his anal sphincter and allowed the water and the contents of his bowels to gush out of his body.

“Not much there to warrant another enema. We’re finished.” He flushed the toilet and guided his slave back into the shower. “Wash up thoroughly and step out here for me to dry you.” Master walked out of the shower and prepared things in the bedroom area of the cottage.

Ten minutes later, he entered the bathroom to find his slave waiting outside the shower. “Good slave.” Master toweled him dry and inspected the man’s ass. “Very good. Nice and clean.” He tossed the towel in a hamper and walked into the bedroom.

G followed his Master and stopped short of the bed, shaking his head and backing away. “No! No fucking way!”

“You’d better remember my name or your ass is gonna get paddled good.”

“Master, please, I’m… not… I’m not a girl… or a lady.”

“You are until I say so slave. Get over here right now!” He pointed to the floor by the bed.

G eyed the high-heeled shoes at his Master’s feet. “Oh hell, fuck no, Master, this is… warped… and….”

“And this is your lot in life, slave. You signed a contract. I’ll bet you didn’t spend one damned minute reading it.”

“When have I had time, Master?”

“Yesterday morning before work. Instead you used the time to jerk off your cock. Remember?”

“Shit! I was fucking horny, Master.”

“Tough, slave. Over here. If I start to count, your ass will be sufficiently reddened _before_ our guests arrive.”

G didn’t catch the whole meaning of the sentence. Just hearing that his Master would plaster his ass and everyone of the men would see his rosy red cheeks made he move toward the man.

“I’m gonna dress you, slave. You’re gonna cooperate or get disciplined. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” G relaxed his body as much as he could and waited to be dressed in the most ridiculous clothes he’d ever seen.

“Hands above your head.”

G raised his hands up in the air and his Master slipped a practically see-thru, silk camisole down over his arms and head.

“Hands down.”

His Master adjusted the sexy, red camisole over his slave’s chest and torso.

“Looks great on you. Better than I imagined it would. The Masters are gonna love this look.”

G hated it already. His clamped nipples pushed the camisole obscenely outward as if he had a set of deformed breasts.

Master smoothed a hand over his slave’s nipples. “Fucking hot, man. Put your hands on my waist and step into your panties.”

They were the most obscene and creepiest part of the outfit his Master had chosen for him to wear. Panties just like the most risqué and wonton whore would wear to get fucked by her clientele. He stepped into the bright red, silk crotchless thong. His Master drew them up until they cut his ass cheeks in half and rode along his ass crack. The man pulled G’s cock and bound balls through the hole in the front of the panties. G felt heat rise to his face.

“Now for the finishing touch with your outfit.”

G could only stare at the skirt his Master held in his hands. The bright red, sparkly fabric had whore written all over it. He stepped into the skirt which was the skimpiest piece of clothing a woman would never be caught dead in unless she planned to walk the streets looking to turn a trick.

“Turn around, slave.”

G faced the bathroom while his Master zipped up the skirt and smoothed the fabric down over his body.

Master played with his slave’s body, roaming his hands up and down the fabric which covered the man. “The Masters are gonna love this outfit. Very sexy. Sit on the bed.”

G sat and his Master kneeled at his feet and fitted a pair of red, high-heeled shoes on his feet.

“Get up and practice strutting your stuff in them. I want you to walk like a horned up lady, wanting to be fucked hard. Strut your stuff, slave.”

G couldn’t believe what he heard his Master tell him. He stood and tested his footing and found much to his complete disappointment that it was easier than he wanted it to be to strut his stuff with high-heeled shoes on his feet.

“Sway those hips, slave. Ask to be fucked. Work that body, slave.”

G swayed his hips, turned around and stuck out his ass, and finally leaned over to pretend to adjust his shoes.

Master came up behind his slave and pressed his leather encased cock against the man’s exposed ass crack. He whispered, “Fuck-slave, that’s some hot pussy you’ve got there. Does it need to be filled with man cock?”

G gasped hearing his Master’s words. “Please, Master.”

“Good, slave. Come with me.”

G followed his Master into a room off the bedroom. It was the main part of the cottage. A huge round dining room table took up half of the living area. The table was covered with a fitted rubber sheet. G swallowed hard seeing the rubber sheet. He understood what that meant. At least he presumed what it meant. He could be wrong, but so far his experience with his Master told him he was going to be fucked on that table. Chills raced up his spine.

“Get up on the table and lie on your back.”

“Master… I… please….”

“Follow my orders, slave.”

“Wh… what are you going to do with me, Master?”

“Easy, slave.” Master grasped his slave’s arm and lead him over to the round table. He helped him get onto it. “Lie down.”

While getting into position on the table, G shivered and his lips trembled.

“Good slave.” Master secured his slave to the round table, making certain he couldn’t move any part of his body. He ended with the man’s head, restraining it with a band across his forehead.

“Please talk to me, Master.”

“You’re gonna officially become a slave. A slave doesn’t have hair on their body.”

“Please, Master, no. You can’t. What about the gym at work? I’ll look… please don’t.”

“You’ll look as if you’re owned by someone when I’m finished with you.”

G’s lips trembled faster.

“Don’t worry slave I’m not gonna pierce your skin. That’s something which we’ll both decide to do together. You’ll lose your body hair and eventually you’ll get tattooed with my mark. And finally you’ll be fitted with a chastity device on your cock which will remain on you at all times except when I remove it.”

G gasped. “A tattoo, Master?”

“Yes, you’ll be marked for life. It’s not a type of tattoo which can be removed.”

“Oh god, Master, what if I change my mind?”

“You can’t, slave. You signed the contract. There’s no way out. You’re mine for life.”

The chastity device he could handle. He loved getting one on his cock because it made him horny. But the tattoo? “Someone will see it in the gym, Master.”

“I don’t care, slave. You’re mine and you’ll be marked.”

He couldn’t imagine ever going to a gym or a public swimming pool with a permanent mark on his body. “Where, Master?”

“Anywhere I please, slave. I own you! Enough questions!” Master pulled the camisole up to his slave’s neck. He grasped a clamp on his slave’s nipple and loosened it a bit before ripping it off his slave’s chest.

“Fuck! Shit that hurt!”

“I’ll bet it did.” He slapped his slave’s cock and bound balls.

“Master!”

“Ah you remembered my name. Good for you because I was prepared to take a paddle to those bound beauties.”

G shuddered thinking about his Master beating on his balls.

Master flicked the remaining clamp with his thumb and finger until he elicited a low moan from his slave. He loosened the clamp and pulled it from his slave’s body.

“Fuck! Oh my god! Master, please….”

Master played with the hair on his slave’s chest. “I can’t wait to feel your smooth, baby skin under my hands.” He came around to the side of the table and shimmied down his slave’s crotchless thong until they hung around his knees. “Your cock’s gonna look bigger too. I’m gonna love sucking on it when we have vanilla sex. I love a man with a smooth body. It’s one of my fetishes.”

G couldn’t believe how turned on he was while listening to his Master talk about his body.

A knock at the door startled him. He tried to crane his neck around to see who was entering the cottage, but his Master had expertly tied him to the round table. Out of the corner of his vision he saw several men enter the living area. Each of them brought in their own duffle bag and a six pack of beer or ale. In his concern for the purpose of the round table, G neglected to survey the room. The men lined up and sat on a sofa. Another knock on the door brought more men into the room. G attempted to count them by their footfall, but lost count after the third newest man coming inside. These last men sat on another sofa. He could clearly see three sofas in a U-shape which surrounded the round table where he was tied. Shit! His trussed and whored up body was on display for these men. These Masters.

And then he heard a familiar voice. He shuddered. He imagined Owen Granger staring intently at his half-naked body and sniggering. Yet there wasn’t a sound from the man’s mouth. G sensed his supervisor was close though. A white hot chill ran up his spine.

More men piled into the cottage. These Masters carried grub of all kinds. G took in the spicy odor of numerous snacks and Mexican food. He licked his lips. In all the excitement and frazzled nerves, G had forgotten that he hadn’t eaten since Sam and him had shared the lasagna Michelle had made for them.

Master came over to his side and whispered to him, “On your best behavior, slave. Treat these Masters with respect or suffer the consequences. We’ll all be dispensing your discipline from now on until we’re finished.”


	36. It Takes A Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a village of horny Masters to create a well-trained sex slave.

“He’s all yours, Owen,” Master said while stepping away from his slave.

G gasped when he heard his Master say those words.

Owen Granger stepped over to the slave’s side and adjusted the speed of the cordless razor he held in his hand. He released a loud snicker and started shaving off the man’s chest hair.

G tried to pull away, but couldn’t move at all. Before when Master tied him he could at least move an inch one way or another. Not this time. He tried begging with his eyes to stop the assistant director from shaving off part of his manhood, but Owen continued to shave him from neck to waist including his underarms.

Then Owen stepped down to his groin and started to shave him there.

G gasped from the sensation of being stripped of his body hair. He knew not to say a word to Owen, knowing his Master would punish him. The thought of being disciplined in front of Owen with the man watching kept him quiet.

Before he could protest and not certain whether he wanted to, Owen started to pull up the crotchless thong. G tried to move away from him. Owen grasped the slave’s cock and bound balls and shoved them into the hole. He slapped them several times before stepping away from the round table.

G gasped and waited for the next assault on his defenseless body and mind.

Four men surrounded him, untied his limbs and removed the restraints from his forehead. They flipped him over onto his stomach, stripped his crotchless panties to his thighs, pulled him onto his knees, and tied his body to the table. A form was shoved under his stomach, keeping his ass pointed in the air and his back arched.

G didn’t even have time to fight or think. He panted in the forced position. Now he glanced around the room. What he saw freaked him out. Every single one of the men in the room had a clear view of everything that was being done to him. Right now some of them must’ve seen his exposed asshole. He shuddered.

Owen Granger stepped up to the slave’s side again with the cordless razor in his hand. He climbed onto the table and kneeled behind the slave’s upturned ass. Owen first shaved the slave’s back removing every hair until it was as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Then he lifted the slave’s skirt and pushed it over his back. He commenced with shaving the slave’s ass hair all the way down to his taint.

G gasped and kept as still as possible. In this position he noticed a considerable amount of leeway in the restraints. He didn’t dare move because he imagined Granger slipping with the razor and cutting into his bound balls, or worse, his ultra sensitive cock. Shit!

Granger pried apart the slave’s ass cheeks and checked with a finger to see if the area was smooth.

G jumped at the touch. It was a completely different feel to his ass crack without any hair there.

Granger twirled his finger around the slave’s ass crack, slicing across the anus and pressing there several times before forcing his finger completely inside the slave.

G gasped and pressed backward onto Granger’s finger. _God what the hell am I doing? This is the assistant director!_ He pumped his hips onto the finger, wanting more action. It was as if someone had slipped him some Viagra again, but he hadn’t drunken anything and hadn’t taken a pill. His ass was on fire for cock. He needed cock. Damn.

Granger pulled out his finger and added a second one, shoving them both up the slave’s hole.

G humped back onto them.

“Yeah, go for those fingers up your ass, fuck-slave!” A couple of the men shouted at him. “Fuck yourself on those fingers.”

Another one yelled, “I’ll bet you want real cock up that slutty ass, little girly.”

G gasped and bumped back faster, impaling himself on the two fingers which now had become three. He wanted to say something, but didn’t know if he was allowed to speak. So he simply panted and gasped and writhed on Granger’s three fingers shoved in his ass. The man had bigger fingers than he remembered.

“You want cock, fuck-slave? Huh?” One man stood up and shoved his leather clad cock into the slave’s face. “Bet you’d loved to be double fucked. One up your ass and another in your mouth. Don’t you girly? Wiggle that fine ass for us, girly.”

G obeyed the man, wiggling his ass back and forth and humping back on the fingers inside him.

“I’m going fuck you silly. You won’t know what end is up or down. Would you like that little girly?”

G kept his mouth shut still not knowing if it was okay to speak.

The man grabbed the slave’s hair and yanked his head upward. “Answer me, fuck-slave!”

“Yes, Master.”

“It’s yes, Master Dan, fuck-slave.” He forced G’s face against his leather covered cock. “Smell what a real man smells like. You’re no longer a real man, slave. You’re a sissy girl with those high-heeled shoes and that girly outfit and no fucking body hair. You like that scent of a real man, slave?”

“Yes, Master Dan.” He shuddered with each word the man spoke.

“You want me to fuck you, slave?”

“Yes, Master Dan.”

“Good, cause I’m going to rip you a new one with my monster cock. It’s bigger than your Master’s cock. Wider and longer and you’re going to love every inch of my manly cock in your pussy.” Master Dan released the slave’s hair. “Get my cock out and lick it. Understand slave?”

“Yes, Master Dan.”

G grabbed the zipper on the man’s leather pants with his teeth and pulled it open. He coaxed the half-hard cock out through the opening, licking the head and the underside.

“Oh yeah, you cock licker. You like cock don’t you whore?”

“Yes, Master Dan.”

“Go ahead and take it into your mouth, fucker.”

G engulfed the cock, sucking and licking it.

Master Dan grabbed the slave’s head and hair and forced his cock down the man’s throat. “Choke on that mother fucker! Fuck man, you’ve got almost no gag reflex. Suck that down your almost virgin throat, slave. Oh yeah, hot mouth and throat.” He pumped his cock in and out of the slave’s throat before pulling out and wiping his saliva covered cock all over the slave’s face. “Your Master’s a lucky man, slave.” Master Dan sat back down.

G slumped his head down on the table and rested.

Granger pulled his fingers out of the slave’s ass, pulled up the crotchless, silk thong, and shoved the slave’s cock and balls through the opening. He brought the skirt down over the man’s buttocks and got off the table. Granger came over to the slave’s head and grabbed his hair, pulling the man’s face to his leather covered cock. “Now you’ve got me wanting that tight throat. Take my cock out of the pouch, slave, and lick it.”

“Yes, Master Owen.”

Granger slapped the slave across the face hard. “It’s Master Granger, slave. Don’t you forget it.”

G startled and used his teeth to pull away the pouch and free Granger’s cock. He licked the head and the underside.

“Nice. Here, clean off my fingers and taste your pussy juices. Pretty juicy pussy, girly. I’ve never fucked a juicy pussy.”

G obediently licked and sucked on the fingers Granger shoved into his mouth.

“Nice, girly. Get my cock nice and wet with your saliva because that’s all the lubrication I’m using to bust your pussy wide open.”

G was surprised about the size of Granger’s cock. It was a fat one, at least a seven inch girth, but not as long as his Master’s cock. He enveloped the man’s cock and allowed it to slide down his throat, coating it with his saliva and working it inch by inch until he could milk the come right out of it.

“If you make me come in your throat, I’ll punish your upturned ass, slave.”

G immediately relaxed his throat. Even though it was Granger he wanted the man’s cock in his throat and up his ass. He couldn’t believe how horny he was to be fucked by this man.

Granger pulled his cock free from the slave’s mouth. “Fucking sweet mouth, cunt.” He stepped away with his razor in hand.

Master stood by his slave’s head and leaned over and whispered, “You’re doing great, slave.” He patted his slave on the head and moved away.

Another man came over to the slave and stroked the man’s hair before grabbing it and lifting the slave’s head. “You dirty whore. All you want to do is tease us with that pussy of yours. It’s time you were punished for your wanton behaviors.” He released the slave’s hair.

G rested his face on the rubber sheet.

Four different men stood around the table and untied the ropes from the slave’s body. One of them lifted the slave into his arms and brought him over to the first sofa in the U-shaped configuration. “Face down on my lap, fuck-slave. Your head over here.”

G positioned himself on the man’s lap with his head in between the man’s legs. He understood the place well after his Master had done this to him. Immediately he saw that the man’s cock was out of the leather pouch and half hard.

“Get on that cock, whore!” He shoved the slave’s face down on his cock. “Master Ted, slave.”

“Thank you, Master Ted.”

“We’ll see about you thanking me after I’ve paddled your ass, whore.”

G took one look at the wicked accoutrement the guy took out of his duffle bag and almost screamed. He swore there were little spikes coming out of it. He squirmed on the man’s lap.

“Ten. No need to count. Get on my cock, you whore. Show me that you want it up your pussy.”

G ducked his head between the man’s legs and engulfed his cock, taking it all the way down his throat.

“Fuck man! You don’t have a gag reflex. Yeah, fucking suck that cock you whore! Don’t make me come.” Master Ted laid ten fast light swats on the slave’s upturned ass.

G almost passed out from the shear pain rippling through his backside. He imagined the spikes ripping through his flesh.

“Oh yeah, now that’s the start of nice pussy to fuck.”

The man sitting next to Master Ted grabbed the slave by his legs and positioned him over his lap. “Master Ben. Get on my cock, whore, and don’t make me come. It’s a big one for you.”

G eyed the paddle in the man’s hand. It had holes in the face of it. He had a feeling that meant no air resistance and therefore more pain. G buried his face between the man’s legs and found the blackest cock he’d ever seen. It was huge and fully hard. He had to get further down because it stood perpendicular to the man’s body. He inched across the man’s legs and dove down until his head was close to the table. Finally he was able to get the cock into his mouth. Still the position wasn’t ideal and he desperately wanted to suck on the mammoth cock.

Before he could move another inch to adjust his body, Master Ben grabbed the slave’s body and held him upside down with his head now facing the monstrosity.

When he saw the shear size of it, G gasped. He wasn’t certain it would fit in his mouth let alone his ass.

Another man on the sofa opposite them pulled the table clear out of the way.

G sensed all the men were watching the spectacle of him attempting to take the monster down his throat. He enveloped the head and swirled his tongue around it, licking the underside and eliciting a deep moan from Master Ben. G pressed his tongue into the man’s piss slit and slurped on the leaking cock.

“Fuck your tongue is so sweet, whore. Your Master is one lucky man. Take it down your fucking throat slave.”

G swallowed and breathed through his nose as he took the huge appendage down his throat, milking it as it slid deep into him.

“You fucker… no one’s ever taken me that far down their throat. Take it all, you mother fucking cocksucker!”

G kept swallowing and breathing until the man bottomed out in his throat.

All the men gathered around the slave and took turns feeling Master Ben’s cock on the outside of the man’s throat.

“Shit, that’s fucking awesome!” Master Dan said, before stepping back and allowing someone else to come forward. “Fuck him Ben! Fuck his whore throat!”

Master Ben stood and walked over to a wall and pushed the slave against it. He was a giant of a man, close to seven feet tall. Holding onto the slave’s legs, he fucked his huge pole in and out of the man’s throat.

G came close to passing out more than once as his airway was completely blocked by Master Ben’s oversized black cock. No matter how fast he swallowed and how well he breathed through his nose, he couldn’t keep up with Master Ben’s brutal pace.

Master Ben stopped fucking the slave’s mouth and buried his face between the man’s ass cheeks.

G moaned around the huge black cock embedded in his throat. Overcome by waves of pleasure and close to an anal orgasm, he pulled back from Master Ben’s cock, forcing it out of his throat and then mouth. He glommed onto the man’s legs and shuddered hard, screaming and writhing until he collapsed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you fuck-slave?”

Master came over to Master Ben’s side and whispered, “He just had an anal orgasm.”

“This is one seriously hungry hole. I’ve got to rent his ass and mouth for a weekend.”

“Let me know when and I’ll gladly arrange it.”

G couldn’t believe the conversation between his Master and Master Ben. _Renting out my ass and mouth?_ What the fuck?

Master Ben brought the slave back to the sofa. “Okay, fuck-slave, here’s your discipline.” He swatted the man on the ass ten times.

G gasped from the shear pain coursing through his ass.

The man next to Master Ben grabbed the slave by the legs and dragged him over to his lap. “Master Jeremy.” He turned the slave upside down in a headstand, parted his legs, and started rimming him.

G writhed in the man’s arms. “Please Master Jeremy! Lick me. Suck my pussy lips.”

“So you admit slave that you’ve got a pussy?” Master asked, crouching down to the floor beside his slave.

Shit! He called his ass a pussy. “Yes, Master.”

“Excellent. Carry on Jeremy.” Master straightened and left his slave’s side.

Master Jeremy sucked and licked the slave’s ass until the man begged him.

“Please, oh my god… please… I’m going to come again. Thank you Master Jeremy.”

“You like that fuck-slave?”

“Yes Master Jeremy.”

Master Jeremy spanked the slave on his anus.

“Oh shit!” G writhed and anally orgasm again.

“Hungry hole fuck-slave.”

The next man in line sat on the sofa against a wall. He pulled on the slave’s legs and positioned the breathless man on his lap. “Master Tim. I like to spank pussies and then fuck them hard.”

G gasped with the man’s words.

“Spread those pussy cheeks fuck-slave!”

G raised his ass in the air and parted his knees, giving the man unfettered access to his pussy. Damn. _It’s my pussy._

“Good slave.” Master Tim rapidly slapped the slave’s pussy.

G writhed and cried out.

“You hungry fucker!” He shoved three dry fingers into the slave’s pussy and fucked him. “Can’t wait to bust this cherry pussy wide open and make you orgasm again and again.”

“Yeah Tim, finger fuck him until he has an anal orgasm,” one of the Master’s said.

“Oh… oh… oh… yes, fuck my pussy, Master Tim.”

“What a slut, fuck-slave!” Master Tim stopped fingering him and spanked his pussy.

G squirmed and sucked in air. Just the feel of his pussy being battered by Master Tim brought him closer to another orgasm. It wasn’t a harsh spanking on his tender hole, rather it felt more like being fucked with a whole hand. G shuddered and imagined someone’s hand being pushed deep into his boy pussy. _I did it again. I said it’s a pussy. Damn._

“Wait until I fuck your sweet pussy with my huge cock. Get down between my legs and look at my pussy buster.”

G crawled down between the man’s legs and gasped. This Master’s cock bulged obscenely from the cod piece between the man’s legs. G guessed that all of these men were well endowed. It scared yet titillated him. He wanted everyone of them inside his pussies.

“Yeah, can’t wait to use your both of your pussies for my pleasure.”

The next man on the sofa pulled the fuck-slave onto his lap.

G’s head hung between the man’s legs and bobbed directly over the Master’s huge appendage. He figured it was at least the size of Master Ben’s gigantic black cock or bigger both in girth and length. The dark brown anaconda snaked down the Master’s leg instead of pointing out perpendicular to the him. G leaned down to get a closer look at the monster. He wanted it inside his pussies. _What am I thinking?_

“I’m Master Raj. I see you’ve met my pussy batterer. And here’s your discipline fuck-slave.” He parted the slave’s legs and lightly slapped him on the anus ten times.

G twitched in the man’s arms. He tried to control the anal orgasm which threatened to overtake his senses again.

When the spanking ended the next man dragged the fuck-slave onto his lap. “Master Steve, bitch! Get down between my legs and get on my cock, slut.”

G slid down the man’s thigh until he found another huge cock. His pussy ached and needed to be filled with man meat. He used his teeth and removed the cod piece. The man’s cock barely fit inside the pocket. G stared at another oversized cock he wanted inside him. He slipped his mouth around the head and sucked on it as if it were a popsicle. The bulbous head barely fit inside his mouth, and he loved the feel of it crammed inside his orifice. He started to take it into his throat, suctioning the man to an orgasm.

“You make me come, bitch, and I’ll bust your butt with my wicked paddle.”

G relaxed his throat and allowed the man to use his throat how he wished.

“Good fuck-slave and nice throat.” Master Steve shoved all ten inches into the fuck-slave’s hole and kept it there.

G breathed and swallowed, waiting for the man to take him and use him hard. Nothing happened though. _Use me!_ _Fuck my pussy mouth!_

Master Steve pulled his cock from the fuck-slave and spanked the bitch’s ass with a spiked paddle.

G quaked all over the man’s lap and screamed. He resisted the urge to grab his buttocks which felt as if a thousand needles had penetrated the skin.

“Like my paddle, bitch?”

“Thank you, Master Steve, for discipling me.”

“Yeah, you know your place bitch.”

The next man grabbed the fuck-slave off of Master Steve’s lap and shoved his fat, black cock inside the man’s mouth pussy until it was buried in his throat. “Master Alex.”

G gagged on the monster and nearly passed out from its sheer size.

“Take that you slut!” Master Alex shoved three fingers up the fuck-slave’s rectum and twisted them while finger fucking him. He withdrew his cock from the bitch and pumped it back into the willing mouth. “Like that bitch? You going to come in that pussy? Huh?”

G nodded, his body overcome from the sensations of having both his pussies used by a domineering Master. He was close to another anal orgasm when Master Alex withdrew his cock and fingers and rapidly slapped him on his anus. G panted from the spanking which threatened to drive him over the edge into another orgasm. Before he could come the next man dragged him over their lap and shoved three fingers into him. G’s pussy quivered and his body shuddered. He collapsed on the man’s lap and laid there breathing hard.

“Master Dan, fuck-slave. You like my fingers in your pussy, slut? I can’t wait to shove my thirteen inches up inside your pussies and bust you wide open.” He withdrew his fingers and shoved them in the fuck-slave’s open mouth. “Yeah, suck on those fingers, bitch. Open that fucking mouth!” He forced three fingers into the fuck-slave’s willing mouth and fucked him with them before pulling them out. “Nice pussy mouth. Going to love busting this pussy open. Now for your discipline.” Master Dan parted the fuck-slave’s legs and lightly spanked his anus.

G wriggled all over Master Dan’s lap and panted.

“Oh yeah, you horny bitch. You love your pussy played with don’t you?”

“Yes Master Dan. Thank you.”

“Oh that comes later after I’ve broken you and made you a bitch for my cock.”

The last man pulled the fuck-slave off of Master Dan’s lap and shoved his cock into the man’s mouth.

G figured out the identity of the man immediately based on him fucking his mouth earlier. He allowed Master Granger to use him anyway he wanted to and relaxed in the man’s arms.

“Good bitch. You like my cock don’t you? I’ve got the privilege of breaking in your pussy first. How do you like that slut?”

G nodded.

“Excellent. Best answer I’ve heard so far. After you get rested up and have eaten, I’m going love fucking your pussy.”

G shivered hearing Master Granger’s promises to use him. He imagined he’d have a different reaction to the assistant director’s threats to fuck him, but he wanted to please him and be used by the man.

“I’m going to rent your pussies out for a weekend and use you whenever the whim strikes me.”

G gasped. He saw himself being put through the paces at Master Granger’s home and being at the Master’s service. The thought excited him.

Master Granger pulled his cock out the fuck-slave’s mouth pussy and split the man’s legs wide open. “Well look at that spanked pussy.” He rapidly spanked the fuck-slave’s anus until the man writhed on this lap. “You like that, bitch?”

“Yes Master Granger.”

He spanked the man’s anus again.

G shuddered and cried out, keeping his arms by his sides even though he wanted to reach back and protect his sensitive pussy.

“One more spanking and then you’re finished for now.” Master Granger lifted a paddle off the sofa and showed it to the fuck-slave.

G stared at the most evil looking paddle he’d ever seen. He cringed and panted, waiting for the blows on his sensitized buttocks. It appeared to be a horse brush shaped into the perfect sized long-handled paddle.

“I missed my session with your lovely buttocks when your Master broke you in and so now you’ll endure my lengthy punishment. No need to count, bitch.” Master Granger picked up a long, thick dildo and showed it to the fuck-slave. “The combination of pleasure and pain will drive you mad, bitch!” He shoved the eight inch dildo up the fuck-slave’s pussy.

G gasped and pushed back onto the dildo.

“I love a hungry pussy, bitch. Makes you more compliant.” Master Granger began spanking the fuck-slave.

G laid as still as he could on Master Granger’s lap and took the discipline the man gave him. He tried counting them to himself, but lost track after the twentieth whack on his sensitive buttocks. He imagined the other Masters seeing him take his spanking and thought about what they saw. Just as he believed he couldn’t take another spanking, Master Granger flipped a switch on the dildo, causing it to vibrate deep within his pussy. “Oh my god… please… Master Granger.”

“Oh yeah, you like that combination don’t you bitch?”

“Yes, Master Granger.” He panted and tried to stay still for his discipline. Finally he couldn’t take it any more and pushed back into the spankings and the dildo.

“Yeah, look at you wanting this. What a pain slut!”

Heat rose to G’s face. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted, no, needed to be fucked and spanked at the same time. _This is warped. I’ve lost my mind. This is Granger…. Damn._

When he finished, Master Granger spanked the fuck-slave fifty times. He dropped the accoutrement to the sofa and smoothed a hand over the reddened skin on the bitch’s backside. “Nice, pain slut. Can’t wait to fuck you first.” He pressed on the dildo before removing it.

G sighed and relaxed on Master Granger’s lap.

Master lifted his slave into his arms and carried him out of the room and into the bedroom. He laid down with him on the bed and slid his monstrous cock into the his slave. “Time for a nap, slave, but first I need to have this heated pussy.”


	37. Beer Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master gets completely turned on by seeing his slave get covered with beer and beer spittle.
> 
> Master discloses his deepest feelings for his slave and for G.

G awakened to the most exquisite feeling; his Master eating his pussy. He pushed backward and moaned. “Thank you Master.”

“Master Jeremy, slut.” He slapped the slave on his ass cheeks.

“Oh sorry… I thought… thank you Master Jeremy.”

“Time to get you ready for your gangbang.”

Gangbang? What the hell?

Master hovered over his slave. “Okay, Jeremy get off my slave’s pussy so he can eat. Thank you for waking him up.”

Jeremy wiped his face with the back of his hand and climbed off the bed. “His pussy was delicious.”

“You’ll have my slave wanting your tongue and lips on his pussy every morning.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Thanks for the short time on the sweetest pussy I’ve ever eaten.” He started out the door.

“You’ll get plenty later.”

“Much later when I rent out his pussies for a weekend.”

Master closed the bedroom door and slid into bed behind his slave. “You enjoy your wake up call, slave?” He wrapped his arms around the man and drew him close.

“Yes, thank you Master.”

“Let’s go eat and then I’ll give you an enema and we’ll shower.” Master kissed his slave’s neck and sucked on it, leaving his mark. He helped his slave off the bed and guided him into the living room. He wrapped an arm around his slave’s waist and brought him into the kitchen. “Show me what you’re hungry for, slave.”

G leaned into his Master’s side and eyed the room full of Masters.

“Well, besides them.” Master chuckled. “You’ll get plenty of them later.”

G pointed to the different Mexican faire before him.

“You want a beer, slave?”

“Yes, thank you, Master.”

“Follow me and sit on my lap.”

“On your… um….”

“Yes, slave.”

G waited until his Master sat on the sofa against the wall and climbed onto his lap. He inched his ass down on his Master’s humongous cock and sighed as it seated itself deep within his bowels.

Master set the plate aside and wrapped his arms around his slave’s body. “Feels good inside you, slave,” he whispered into the man’s ear. “Work your muscles around my cock, slave.”

G focused on his sphincter and rectum, tightening and loosening his muscles as he lifted up and down on his Master’s cock.

“Yes, slave, nice. Keep it up while I feed you.”

G leaned against his Master’s leather covered chest and enjoyed the closeness with him. He ate leisurely as his Master fed him and kept his concentration on giving the man pleasure with his body.

“Hands behind your back, slave.”

Master pressed his slave to a sitting position and tied the man’s hands in place. He brought the beer can up to his slave’s lips and dribbled the liquid partially into his mouth and allowed the rest to spill down the man’s chest, wetting the thin, red camisole.

Master Dan came behind the fuck-slave and pressed his leather encased cock against the man’s back. He drank his beer and drooled some on the slave.

Master Granger joined him, repeating the same routine with the beer and pressing his cock against the fuck-slave’s lower back.

One by one each Master stood behind the fuck-slave, rubbing their cocks on his back and drenching him in beer and beer spittle.

All the Masters gathered around the fuck-slave and stroked his body and head, paying close attention to his nipples.

G focused on their hands working over his body and the feeling inside him as his Master’s cock grew in length and thickness, rubbing against his sensitive prostate again and again. He was close to another anal orgasm. When he was about to come his Master raised up off the sofa and brought his slave into the bedroom.

Master shut the door, stripped off his slave’s clothes, and slammed his slave against the bedroom wall. He rammed into his slave, fucking him fast and hard, bringing them both closer to orgasms.

G panted, trying to stop the feeling in his cock. Master had forbidden him to come from his cock. “Please, Master, I’m close.”

“Fuck you, slave, I’m gonna nut deep inside you!” He pulled all the way out and shoved his cock back into his slave.

“No! Master! I’ll come!”

“Come slave, fucking come!” Master repeated his long strokes, withdrawing from his slave’s ass completely and plunging back into him fast and hard.

G quaked and shook on his Master’s cock as an anal orgasm coincided with one in his cock. Ball juice splashed on the wall behind him, his Master, and the floor beneath them. G clung to his Master’s neck and rode through the most intense orgasms in his life. He collapsed against his Master’s chest, breathless and spent.

Master brought his slave onto the bed with him and spooned him, keeping his cock deeply embedded in the man’s love tunnel. “You okay, slave?”

“Thank you, Master.” G sighed and pushed back into his Master.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had in my life.”

“Me too, Master.”

“Drop the formalities.” Sam withdrew his cock from G’s ass and crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately and forcing his tongue inside the man’s mouth.

G wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and returned the passionate kiss.

“I need to tell you something. Damn. Why is this so hard?” Sam said, grasping G’s face in both hands. “I promised Michelle I’d tell you. It makes me too vulnerable in our relationships. But I have to tell you. Need to tell you.” Sam sighed. “I’m in love with you. I love you.”

G stared at Sam… his Master… not knowing what to say.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m… shocked… never expected this.”

“And?”

“I need you in me again. I want us… this… both relationships… I need them.”

“Again?”

“Can’t get enough of you.”

“How about some shower sex?” Sam helped G off the bed and they entered the bathroom.

“Nervous about this because… well, you know why….”

“I want to replace those horrendous memories with something pleasant.” Sam adjusted the water and brought G under the rain shower head. He enveloped his mouth and pressed the man against the shower wall. “I need you.” Sam lifted G into his arms. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He shoved G’s back against the wall and entered him.

“Oh fuck! Sam!”

“We good?”

“So good.”

Sam kissed and fucked him hard, his craving for the man mounting with each inward push of his cock into him. “Fuck! You turn me on so much!”

“Fuck me harder!”

“Squeeze your love tunnel around my cock. Fuck yeah! Damn! That’s one talented pussy you’ve got.”

G focused his attention giving Sam the most exquisite cock massage with his muscles.

“Mother fucking… damn that’s good.” Sam kissed him harder, smashing his mouth into the man’s as G worked magic on his cock. “I’m close.”

“Fuck me harder!”

“Seriously?”

“Please Sam, fuck me hard.”

Sam pulled out completely and rammed his cock into G.

“Yeah! Just like that!”

Each time Sam slammed into G he noticed the man’s cock getting harder and dribbling more ball juice.

“Oh… god… I’m coming… fuck me harder!”

Sam plunged deep into G’s love tunnel and spurted come into him.

The moment G felt Sam come in him, his love tunnel spasmed and his cock shot come between them. He glommed onto Sam’s neck before he completely collapsed from another intense orgasm.

Sam’s cock slipped out of G’s love tunnel and he lowered the man to the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around G’s waist and drew him closer to him. “That was awesome again.”

“Yes,” G said, breathless. “I think I need a breather.”

“Let’s clean up and take a short nap. Ready for an enema?”

G answered him by turning around and facing the shower wall.

“Beautiful body.” Sam trailed kisses down G’s back to his buttocks. He readied the wand and slid it inside the man. “Hold it.” Sam guided him to the toilet and stepped back.

“Can’t do it much longer. Too open.”

“Let it go and wash yourself on the bidet.”

“Never used one on my own.”

“Sit facing the faucets. That’s the easiest way.” Sam sat behind him, pressing G’s buttocks toward the flowing water.

“Oh my god… Sam… you’re going to make me come inside my ass like this.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, damn.”

Sam pressed his half-hard cock against G’s buttocks and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “Come for me, G,” he whispered and humped into him.

Without touching his cock, ball juice bubbled up from it as G had another anal orgasm. He slumped forward.

Sam held him up and washed his buttocks and groin area. “Shower?”

“You’re going to have to hold me up.”

“No problem.” Sam guided him into the shower. “No need for another enema.” He lovingly washed the man’s body and rinsed him off. Sam toweled him dry and laid him on the bed on his side. He climbed on the bed next to him and spooned the man into him.

“Can we sleep with you inside me?”

“Can’t get enough of me?”

“Makes me feel secure,” G said, tears stinging his eyes.

Sam rolled G over so he could gaze into this eyes. “If that’s what you need.” He tenderly kissed him and rolled him back to his side. Sam slid his cock into the man. “We good?”

“Perfect.”

 

 


	38. Roll The Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters posted this week:
> 
>  
> 
> Faced with a scenario which unnerves him, G first fights his Master and finally surrenders to his will. He learns and ultimately accepts his new place in their Master/slave relationship.

Must be another wonderful wake up call with Master Jeremy rimming him. That’s what he had thought. G moaned in his sleep and wiggled his ass in the air, wanting more attention.

“Like that, slave?”

G glanced over his shoulder. “Thank you, Master. That felt exquisite as always. I love when you do that.”

“Time to get up from our nap, slave.

G sat up and stared at the newest costume his Master wanted him to wear. He backed up and got as far away from it as possible. “No way in hell!” G inched away from his Master and the ungodly clothes he was expected to wear.

“Who?”

“Master. Please don’t make me wear that outfit.”

“Oh, I won’t make you wear it. You’ll be begging me to help you dress in it after I’m done plastering your ass with a series of wicked spankings with my bare hand.”

G wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the red lace bra and crotchless thong with matching garter belt and fish-net stockings.

“What will it be, slave?”

“It’ll be torture, Master.”

“Stand up and face the wall. Time for your discipline session.”

G laid down on the bed and surrendered his body to his Master.

“Excellent, slave.”

Master went down on his slave’s cock and swallowed it all at once.

“Oh fuck! Master! Can I hold onto your head?”

“No, slave.”

Master continued to suck and slurp on his slave’s cock, bringing him to a release while shoving three fingers up the man’s rectum.

G bucked and writhed and pressed his ass back on his Master’s fingers. “I’m going to come, Master. Thank you, Master!” His toes curled and he grabbed the bed sheets in his fists. Two intense orgasms one from his ass and the other from his cock rolled over his body again and again. He released a load of come into his Master’s hot, sucking mouth. His ass clamped and spasmed around his Master’s fingers. G collapsed on the bed, spent from another two mind blowing orgasms.

Master withdrew his fingers from his slave, grasped the man’s cock, pumping it a few times, and forced a special tube into the urethra.

G’s hands flew down to his cock. “What the fuck! Shit! That fucking hurts, Master!”

Master slapped them away. “Keep your hands at your sides or I’ll cane them.”

G misinterpreted his Master threat and kept his hands close to his cock. The pain emanating from his appendage was excruciating. He panted and resisted the urge to pull the damned device out of his urethra.

“I’ll say it once more. Hands at your sides.”

“Can’t. Hurts too much.”

Master pulled a cane from his duffle bag. “See this, slave, if you don’t move those damned hands you’ll suffer through a beating on your hands with it.”

G stared at the willow cane for less than thirty seconds before moving his hands to his sides. He shuddered and a flashback ripped through his mind. _He saw his foster father standing over him with a willow cane in his hand._

“Slave?”

G shook his head and looked at his Master.

“I’ve got a new safe word for you to use when you’re having memories come back to you. It’s _sex_.”

“ _Sex_ , Master?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Master. _Sex_.”

“Drop the formalities.”

“The willow cane triggered the memory. He used to cane me with one whenever I tried to talk to anyone about what he had done.”

“You told me he used a bullwhip.”

“The cane too.” He conveniently left out the details for when a cane was used. G couldn’t tell his Master about that just yet. Hell, he couldn’t even accept that reality himself.

“That’s one evil man. Let’s continue if you’re ready.”

G nodded.

Master lifted a cock cage off the bedspread and showed it to his slave. “Remember, you can’t come through your clit for the rest of your training.” He fitted it on his slave’s cock, hooking the special tube into the device. He fastened the cock cage on his slave’s appendage and pressed another device into the man’s anus.

G screamed and practically shot off the bed from the painful insertion in his ass. “What the hell was that, Master?”

“Feel it inside you, slave?”

Only now could he feel the special device inside him. It was ice cold. Initially it as if a searing hot poker had pierced his rectum. Now though he didn’t feel pain rather the stark difference from his heated hole and now the almost frozen device within his ass. “You put a popsicle inside me, Master?”

“No, a frozen glass dildo.”

“Oh, fuck, that feels like pain, Master.”

“It’s gonna stay there until I’m finished dressing you in your new costume.”

“I don’t know if I can handle it, Master.”

“Oh you’ll handle that or a caning on your hands and your ass cheeks.”

G shuddered hearing his Master’s threats and the gravelly tone to his voice.

“Sit up, slave.” Master fitted the red lacy bra on the man’s chest and inserted extra pads in each cup.

G stared at his newly deformed chest. Protesting his Master’s plans wouldn’t bode well for him considering the possibility of getting caned on his ass and hands.

“Stand slave.” Master held the red crotchless thong for the man to step into. “Good, slave.” He pulled the man’s caged cock and free balls through the hole in the thong. Master grabbed his slave’s balls and stretched them while tying them with a shoe lace. He finished with a simple bow. “Lovely balls, slave. Not something a girl needs for getting her pussy hot.”

G gasped hearing his Master’s words. He imagined the man keeping them tied forever and them turning blue. G chuckled to himself. A real case of blue balls.

“Must be a private, inside joke, slave.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You’re blushing, slave.” Master fitted the garter belt on his slave’s hips. “Sit.” He crouched before the man and dressed him in the red, fish-net stockings. “Stand.” Master fastened the stockings to the clasps. “Step into the high-heeled shoes. Nice. Stand before the mirror.” He stepped behind his slave and presented him with a collar.

G read the words on it and cringed. “Please don’t make me wear that, Master.”

“Not an option, slave.” Master slipped the collar around his slave’s neck and buckled it behind his neck. “It says the perfect word.”

G stared at himself in the mirror. His Master dressed him up like a whore again and this time labeled him as one as well. He fingered the black, leather collar with the red jeweled name on it: _Whore._ G wanted to disappear into the mirror or hide under the bed.

Master withdrew the now warmed glass dildo from his slave’s hole and replaced it with fresh, ice cold one.

“Fuck!” G jumped from the sheer shock to his heated hole. “Master, please.”

Master held his slave against his chest and whispered into his ear while fucking him with the freezing cold, glass dildo, “Gonna fuck you until you can’t stand up straight, until you walk around like the whore you are with your legs wobbly, and until you can’t think straight except for wanting men to use your whore hole. You fucker!” He pumped the dildo faster bringing his slave closer to another anal orgasm. “You can come inside your hole anytime you want, whore.”

“Master, oh god… Master… fuck me harder… I’m… I’m coming. Yes! Oh fuck!” His body shuddered hard and his rectum spasmed around the cold glass dildo lodged inside him. He slumped against his Master’s body, panting from another out-of-this-world anal orgasm.

“Good, slave.” Master withdrew the glass dildo and shoved his humongous cock balls deep in his slave’s cool hole. “Fuck you, slave! I’m not gonna last long.” After a few hard, long strokes, he spurted his huge load inside his slave’s rectum. “Fuck! You turn me on so much. Damn.” He remained inside his slave and wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping the man close and connected to him.

**#**

Fifteen minutes later, Master guided his slave into the living area of the cottage and whispered into his ear, “These men have permission to fuck you however they wish. You’ll please them. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, slave. Get up on the round table on all fours.”

G climbed onto the table and positioned himself on the hand and knee pads. _This is going to be a long fucking time._ He shivered in his vulnerable stance and waited for his Master’s instructions.

Master whispered, “Good, slave. Arch that back. Thrust out those hips. Show these men what you want. Excellent, slave.” He left his slave’s side.

Master Jeremy placed his hands on the fuck-slave’s hips and pressed his face into the man’s ass crack. He slurped his tongue up and down the man’s bound balls, taint, and then aimed his tongue squarely on the fuck-slave’s whore hole, stabbing inward and outward as if his tongue was a small cock.

G knew by now whose tongue was on his ass. He recognized the man’s expert and loving touch. “Oh fuck! Master Jeremy that feels exquisite. Thank you!”

He slapped the fuck-slave on his upturned buttocks. “You’ve got that right, whore.” Master Jeremy pulled back and entered the man with his fingers, preparing him for his first fuck of the night.

“Getting my whore ready to be fucked?” Master Granger asked. “That’s good because I’m going to plough his ass. Get off the table. It’s my turn to fuck his nearly virgin asshole.”

G couldn’t believe what he heard Master Granger saying to Master Jeremy. The table creaked as the two men behind him changed places.

Owen Granger whispered, “I won the coin toss. Your ass is mine!” He grabbed the fuck-slave’s hips and slid into him fully. “I’ve waited for the moment ever since you violated Hetty’s orders. You’re going to get fucked hard.” Master Granger fucked the man fast with long strokes for over ten minutes before coming in the condom he wore over his now slowly deflating cock. “Fuck! That’s one sweet pussy. You want to know who the other person was who participated in the coin toss?”

G said, “Yes, Master Granger.”

“Henrietta Lange. She wanted to use a dildo on you, that is if she had beaten me at the game.”

G cringed at hearing what Master Granger had said. A strap-on dildo piercing his anal sphincter… and Hetty on the giving end… shit.

“Yeah, you fucker! You lucked out.” Granger’s cock slid out of the fuck-slave’s well lubricated hole with a wet plop and he climbed off the table.

“What do you say, whore?” Master whispered into his slave’s ear.

“Thank you Master Granger for fucking my pussy.”

“Well, fuck-slave, time to roll the magic dice,” Master Jeremy said, holding them up for the man to see.

G stared at the most unusual dice he’d ever seen. Each of the nine sides contained a sexual position.

Master Jeremy rolled the dice first and roared with laughter when the position landed on his favorite one. “The gods must love me tonight.” He tossed the dice to Master Ted and climbed onto the table behind the fuck-slave. Master Jeremy grabbed the man by the hips and leaned into him, slathering the man’s ass crack with his tongue and humming while he did it.

G writhed with Master Jeremy’s exquisite rimming job. The man’s tongue and mouth sent him quickly toward another anal orgasm. Before he climaxed, Master Jeremy mounted him and fucked him hard. G’s rectum spasmed around the man’s huge cock. He squeezed his sphincter muscles intermittently as Master Jeremy withdrew his cock and slammed it back into him. “Oh fuck! I’m… ooh! Please… harder and faster, Master Jeremy.”

“Whore!” Master Jeremy picked up his speed and pulled completely out before slamming his cock into the fuck-slave. “Your pussy feels fantastic on my cock. Yeah, work that pussy and make me plaster your insides with my beer-can thick meat!” He dug his fingers into the man’s hips and rode him hard until he exploded into his condom. Master Jeremy stayed within the man’s rectum as his cock softened. Finally, he withdrew with a loud, juicy plop. “Sounds like you’ve got your Master’s load up that pussy. He must’ve been as horny for your pussy as us.” He smiled and climbed off the table. “Next.”

“Thank you Master Jeremy for fucking my pussy.”

Master Ted brought the dice over to the fuck-slave. “Blow on these to give me good luck, pussy.”

G lowered his head and blew on the dice.

Master Ted grabbed the fuck-slave’s hair and yanked his head toward him. He slobbered all over the man lips, giving him a sloppy kiss. “Can’t wait to fuck your sweet pussy.” Master Ted rolled the dice and waited for it to stop. “Sweet position.”

G stared at the position on the dice. Damn. It meant one thing; his body would be used a battering ram for the man’s cock.

“Come over and sit on my cock, fuck-slave. I get to use your pussy as an extension of my cock.”

G climbed off the table and wobbled over to the man who sat on a chair without arm rests. He faced Master Ted and waited for the man to use him.

Master Ted grabbed the man by the waist and lifted him onto his cock, using the fuck-slave as a cock sleeve. Then he stood up and leaned against the nearest wall while he shoved the fuck-slave up and down his long pole.

G panted with the rhythm and pace the master had started and attempted to use his sphincter muscles to bring the man more pleasure, yet he failed to keep up with him as Master Ted used his body as if it was a cock sleeve. The position brought him closer again to another mind blowing anal orgasm.

“Like that fuck-slave?”

“Oh my god, yes, thank you Master Ted.”

He whispered, “All of this is all for your pleasure, so take whatever you want from it.”

G’s mouth gaped open. Master had told him this was his training to be a sex slave.

“Shocked, fuck-slave?”

“Yes, Master Ted, thank you for telling me.”

“Someone would’ve sooner or later. This is for your _Master’s_ training to help him understand what his slave likes best.”

Never in his wildest dreams had G imagined his Master arranging something like this. Though the answer should’ve been simple for his Master: if it was fucking or rimming, he liked it best.

Master Ted’s cock erupted inside the fuck-slave. He lowered the man onto the floor and withdrew his cock.

“Thank you Master Ted for fucking my pussy.” He never had the chance to focus on getting a release from the man’s incredible fucking. G laid there in a daze.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here, fuck-slave?” Master Ben stood over the man wagging his ebony naked cock back and forth. “Like my fuck stick, slut? Want to try it up that tight pussy? It’ll make you a virgin all over again.”

G shuddered hearing the man’s lewd and probably very true words. He couldn’t imagine that huge cock even fitting inside him.

“If you took it in your mouth, pussy, you can take it there too.” Master Ben rolled the dice right next to the fuck-slave’s head. “Well, fuck me! What a great position to take you in!” He tossed the dice on the round table and straddled the fuck-slave’s body. Inching toward the man’s head, he positioned his cock over the whore’s mouth. “Your collar fits you well tonight.”

G remembered the jeweled name on his collar, _whore._ He cringed thinking about how this master was about to rip him a new one and make him his new whore.

Master Ben stepped away from the fuck-slave and came behind him, rolling the man’s legs up until he was curled into a fetal position. “Look at that beautiful pussy. A clear shot.” Master Ben leaned over and licked the slave’s hole.

The man’s wide tongue sent shivers up G’s spine and straight down into his exposed pussy. Master had placed him in this position before and it frightened him then and now. He understood it allowed the fucker to gain unfettered access to his entire pussy. Master Ben controlled everything.

“Ready to get opened up completely?”

“I’m… shit….”

Master came along side his slave, kneeled and whispered in his ear. “No one here is gonna harm you, slave. They’ll have me to answer to and they know that.” He kissed his slave on the lips and straightened and moved away from him.

Master Ben slathered his cock with lubricant. He hovered over the fuck-slave’s open pussy and lined up his cock. “Don’t worry, fuck-slave, I’ll go easy on you in this powerful position.” He inched his not yet fully hardened cock into the man’s open pussy.

G gasped and grabbed onto the master’s ankles.

“Easy, man, I won’t hurt you,” Master Ben whispered to the man.

G relaxed, released his hands, and allowed the man to take over pleasuring his body.

Inch by inch Master Ben’s humongous cock slid into the recesses of the fuck-slave’s welcoming pussy until he was fully within him, reveling in the feeling of warmth around his fuck stick. “God! I’ve never felt something this good. Oh fuck, you’ve got a sweet pussy.” He held his cock in position, waiting for the slave to adjust to the intrusion of his monstrous cock.

“Please fuck me, Master Ben.”

“Fuck your what, fuck-slave?”

“Please fuck my pussy.”

“Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a whore for cock in my pussy.”

Master Ben withdrew his cock completely and slathered it with more lubricant. He slid his monster back into the depths of the fuck-slave and waited for the man’s face to relax. Again, he withdrew completely and this time slid back into the man’s pussy.

G quaked on the monster, having another anal orgasm. He rode the orgasmic wave as Master Ben punched fucked him for a few minutes, giving him the most exquisite, mind blowing sex he’d ever had. G howled with pleasure until the hard fucking subsided and turned into a non-stop, steady fuck of his now fully opened pussy.

“I’m going to come in your hot pussy, you fucker!” Master Ben’s cock swelled and he slammed into the man one last time and filled his condom with gobs of come. He remained standing over the slave until his monstrous cock deflated enough to remove it. Master Ben left the man with a loud plop. He gently fingered the slave’s well-distended anal ring. “Nice gaping pussy lips, slave. Sweet.” He leaned over and kissed them and left the man.

Totally spent from the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life, G stayed in position and hadn’t noticed his Master approach him.

Master slid his cock into his slave’s well-fucked pussy. “What do you say to the master who just gave you his cock?”

G replied in a dreamy state. “Thank you Master Ben for fucking my pussy.”

“Excellent, slave.” Master withdrew from his slave. “Time for you to take a break and let that pussy get a rest.” He helped his slave to his feet and guided him into the bedroom.

G laid on his back at first and quickly turned onto his stomach on the bed.

“That’s it G. Let me tend to that pussy.” Sam spread the man’s legs and positioned him on his knees. He slathered a soothing cream all over the now gaping pussy lips. After washing his hands he laid behind his lover and spooned him. “I’m proud of you, G.” He kissed him on the ears and neck and wrapped his arms around the man’s chest.

“Please, I need you in me.”

“Are you certain? You’re quite swollen down there.”

“I need you Sam.”

He slid into the man’s warmth and sighed.

G sighed too, loving the feel of Sam’s cock deeply embedded in his pussy. Yes, he finally admitted it to himself: His rectum and everything attached to it was his pussy.


	39. Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first G resists what his Master wants to do and then later accepts it.
> 
> Things quickly change for the worst when G tries to please his Master and smells something familiar from his past.

G awakened in complete darkness and felt Sam’s cock deeply embedded inside him. He sighed and pressed back into him, loving the feel of the man’s cock.

“Good, you’re awake. Time for a shower and a trip to the little boy’s room.”

“So this proves I’m a man,” G said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Well, that’s to be debated.” Sam grasped G’s skimpy skirt and held it up and chuckled.

G blushed.

“Embarrassing?”

“I forgot about the costume.”

Sam dragged G out of bed and into the bathroom. “Time for your morning fuck.”

“My morning what?”

Sam pushed G against the closest wall and entered him balls deep in one stroke. “Fucking can’t get enough of your sweet pussy.” He wrapped his arms around G’s waist and walked him into the shower. Sam stripped off the man’s clothes while he fucked him. The warm water rained down on them as Sam took what he wanted from G. A fast and hard fuck followed by a slow and easy fuck.

With both hands bracing himself on the shower wall, G gasped and pleaded for release with each change in Sam’s rhythm as the man expertly brought him closer to another mind-blowing climax. At one point, he wanted to grab Sam’s waist and hold him inside his burning hot hole, but just before he reached out to grab him, G remembered that Sam was the top. He held still and panted through the intense feelings and sensations throughout his whole body. _So close…._

“You want to come?”

“Yes, Sam, please.”

“Beg me.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I’m serious, man, you don’t beg me for your release and you won’t have it.”

“Please don’t stop. I’m close to coming.”

“Is that all you’ve got?”

“Please, Sam, I need to come. Please fuck me… no, fuck my pussy.”

“So you _do_ have a pussy?”

“Is that what this is about?”

“Yes. You admitting once and for all what you like and what you got between your butt cheeks.” He pulled out completely from G’s hot hole.

“God no! You can’t do this to me!”

“I can and I will until you realize who you are. Spread your legs for an enema.”

G fell to his knees. “Please… damn… I’m a cocksucker.”

“Admission number one.”

“A cock lover. A cock whore. I can’t get enough of your cock. And their cocks. Those men out there. I can’t get enough of them. I love cock in my pussy, the hole between my ass cheeks. I’ve got a pathetic clit all wrapped up in a clit cage so it can’t work.” G laid his face on the shower floor, breathless from his rant and Sam’s intense fucking.

Sam kneeled behind G and entered him with one long stroke. “That’s right whore. You’re my whore. You’re my pussy. Anytime I want sex you’re gonna provide me access to your body. Understood?”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Just like our Master/slave relationship. You’re mine to use however I wish. Understood?”

“Yes, Sam.” He couldn’t believe where this relationship was going. It wasn’t where he imagined it would. In his mind he had devised all sorts of scenarios and this had never crossed his mind.

“Head down, fucker. I want deep penetration of that pussy. Get that ass in the air and receive your first load of the day!”

G thrust his hips almost straight up in the air and kept his head down on the shower floor.

“Yeah, mother fucker, give me that pussy!” Sam pulled completely out and slammed his cock back into G’s pussy and repeated this onslaught again and again, bringing them both closer to climaxes.

G nearly passed out from the intense fucking. His body scooted across the slick shower floor, sweat and ball juices combined with water made the surface slipperier than usual.

“Where you going mother fucker!?” Sam grabbed the man’s hips and brought him back hard against his embedded cock. “Oh yeah, fucker! Gonna nut in this hot pussy!” He fucked him faster and harder than ever before unloading his first ball juice of the day into the man’s hot hole. Sam slumped over G’s back, spent from the intense fucking.

G struggled to remain on all fours as wave after wave of the most exquisite and mind-blowing anal orgasm shook his body. His toes curled and his body shuddered hard.

Sam rolled off the man’s back and laid under the warm cascading water. He dragged G over to him, forcing the man to lay face down on his body. Sam wrapped his arms around him and brought G down for a passionate kiss, smothering the man’s face with his forceful face sucking.

G squirmed all over Sam’s lap. He never thought a kiss would drive him to another anal orgasm.

Sam grasped both of G’s butt cheeks and spread them, inserting a finger from each hand into the man’s pussy and pumped them in and out.

“Fuck! Oh god… please!” G screamed between Sam’s intense passionate kisses and his expert control over him. His body quaked for a second time as another anal orgasm rocked him from his pussy and throughout his body. G stopped moving and relaxed on Sam’s body.

Sam rolled G onto his back and held the man’s hands above his head. He shoved his cock into G and observed the man’s reactions to him. “I love the feel of a pussy coming on my cock. You’re mine, pussy boy, understand?”

“Yes, Sam.”

“From now on that little clit of yours stays caged except for cleaning it which I’ll do once a day.”

G tried to remain still and listen to Sam as he declared his mastery over their _relationships_. He knew that Sam said his cock was big so saying it was a little clit made G want to laugh, but he held his lips as still as he could.

“Good pussy boy.” Sam pulled out and helped G to his feet.

He automatically assumed the enema position, spreading his legs and giving Sam full access to his pussy.

“Nice. Bend over more. I want to inspect your pussy lips.”

Heat rose to G’s face. He complied with Sam’s orders, bending over and touching his toes.

“Nice. Closed up after I fucked you. Excellent. Those lips look great.” Sam leaned over to kiss and lick G’s pussy lips.

A hard shudder rolled through G’s whole body. “Fuck!”

“Lovely pussy. Assume the position.”

G placed his hands on the shower wall and spread his legs.

Sam inserted the wand inside the man and filled his intestines with warm water. He withdrew the wand and whispered in G’s ear, “Hold that pussy boy.” Sam licked the man’s ear lobe and suckled on it.

“Please, Sam, can’t hold it much longer. Too loose.”

“Hold onto it, pussy boy, or I’ll punish your ass good.” Sam dragged him out of the shower and lowered him onto the toilet. “Hold it.”

G focused on keeping the contents of his intestines within him, squeezing his sphincter tight.

“Okay, release your bowels.”

With a loud noise which sounded like a cross between a belch and a squelch, the water, feces, and come emptied into the toilet. Sam stood over him and that alone made him shiver. Normally, he was allowed to go to the bathroom alone with their personal relationship. Something was obviously different with the entire relationship. G kept his mouth shut because he didn’t want to irritate or annoy Sam.

“Up pussy boy.” He led him back into the shower. “Assume the position.”

G readied himself for another enema. It was the first time he required more than one and that very fact unnerved him. He tried to relax, but when Sam inserted the wand he jumped and shivered.

Sam whispered, “Easy, pussy boy. Hold that for me. Here we go.” He led him out of the shower and sat him on the toilet seat. “Hold it for a few more seconds. One… two… three….”

G grimaced and squirmed on the toilet seat.

“Release it.”

A loud squelching, farting came forth from deep within him.

Sam brought him over to the bidet and rinsed G’s backside with warm water. He guided him back into the shower and washed G thoroughly, paying close attention to the man’s backside, pussy, and balls. “Face me.” Sam unlocked the clit cage and removed the tube from the man’s urethra. G gasped and tried to remain still for him. Sam washed the man’s cock and pumped it several times, squeezing it and bringing forth a load of come. “Clearly this is working as a deterrent for coming through your clit. Next I’ll use the stroker on you to get several loads out of you. And then we’ll work on edging you some more. You definitely need more practice with that. Okay, let’s get this ass out of the shower.” Sam swatted G’s ass hard.

G yelped and jumped and hopped out of the shower. He failed to understand why everything had changed in their personal relationship. _Maybe he is angry with me._

Sam toweled off the man and stopped, grasping G’s chin and eyeing him. “Problem, pussy?”

“Did I do something to piss you off?”

“No, need to change up the game some.”

“Some?”

“Stop questioning me, pussy boy. You’re mine whether we’re in our Master/slave or personal relationship. Understood? I’ll do whatever is necessary to keep you inline. Got me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, fucker!” He toweled off the man and finished with a claiming kiss, mashing his lips into G’s shocked and opened mouth and grabbing both of the man’s butt cheeks.

He instantly had an erection. It seemed the rougher Sam treated him the hornier he got. It was as if his body hungered for this kind of attention. Deep within his bowels his pussy pulsated, craving a man’s cock.

“On the bed all fours and head down on the pillow.”

G eyed the newest accoutrement in Master’s collection as it lay on the table next to the duffel bag. He cringed and wanted to get off the bed, but stayed where he was and stiffened up.

“That’s not gonna do you any good. It’s gonna go up your ass whether you accept it or not.” Sam donned a pair of gloves and grabbed the bottle of sterile lubrication with one hand and the anoscope with the other. He lubricated the device thoroughly along with G’s ass crack. He pressed the nozzle of the lubricant up the man’s pussy and squirted a liberal amount inside him before setting the bottle on the table.

G panted and squirmed seeing exactly what the item was in Sam’s hand. “You can’t be serious.”

“Completely, _slave_.”

The whole tone of everything suddenly changed upon hearing his Master say ‘slave.’

“You’ve got your safe word. Tell me what it is.”

“Rogue, Master.”

“Excellent. Relax your ass muscles.” When Master failed to see the desired action to his orders he slapped his slave’s ass cheeks hard.

“Fuck that hurt!”

“Obey me, slave. It’s for your own good.” Master pushed the anoscope into his slave’s anus and seated it in his rectum. “Breathe slave. You’re holding your breath.”

“I know what that thing does, Master, and it terrifies me.”

“It’s happening. It’s in you. Stop resisting.” Master slowly opened the device.

G panted from the sensation of being opened up. He understood the reason his Master wanted to use the accoutrement on him and he hated the connotations.

“Soon you’ll be dining with your Masters and you’ll thank me for this… intrusion.”

“Dining with who, Master?”

“The Masters in the other part of the cottage.” Master opened the anoscope wider. “Any discomfort, slave?”

“I feel full, Master.”

“That’s to be expected, slave.” Master fastened the device in an open position and helped his slave off the bed. “Bend over at the waist and grab your ankles. Excellent. Your pussy looks great.” He inserted a single finger into his slave’s rectum and felt all around before withdrawing it. “Okay, time to get dressed for dinner.”

G couldn’t image what he’d be wearing because he figured he’d be either sucking or riding cocks throughout the dinner. He observed his Master dressing in leather chaps, a pouch, and a vest. The man looked delicious in leather. He started drooling and had to wipe his lips.

“I’m that enticing to you, slave?” Master came behind the man and showed him his new collar.

G tried not to laugh. All he could think of was the movie with Sidney Poitier.

“Obviously another inside joke, slave.” He handed the collar to the man.

G readily took the collar and placed it on his neck, waiting for his Master to finish putting it on him. He fingered the words as he looked at them in the mirror. _Dinner Guest._ “It reminds me of the movie, _Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner_ , Master.

“It did for me too.” Master buckled the collar at the back of his slave’s neck and kissed him there. “That’s why I used those words.” He took the chastity device off the table and showed it to his slave. Master grasped the man’s cock and inserted a new lubricated urethra sound and then attached that to the chastity device and secured it in place. Master held up a leather pouch which matched his own and handed it to his slave.

G fitted the pouch over his bound up clit and his Master secured it at the small of his back.

“That’s it for you.”

“I thought so, Master. Thank you.”

“On the bed. Let’s remove that pussy spreader.”

G eagerly climbed onto the bed. When he tried to assume the position he cried out.

“Easy, slave.” Master smoothed a hand over the man’s buttocks and grasped the anoscope. He released the fasteners and slowly decreased the sides of the device until it easily slipped out of his slave’s rectum. Master leaned forward and forced his tongue between his slave’s hot pussy lips. He sucked and slurped around the man’s hole until he elicited a response from him and then sat back and slapped the man’s ass cheeks several times before climbing off the bed. “Time to please your Masters, slave.”

Master guided his slave into the living area of the cottage. All the Masters sat around the round table each with a steak dinner. Plenty of beer and wine filled the table along with platters of grilled vegetables.

“Come with me, slave. I’ll start you off at the table.” Master sat down and waited for his slave to climb onto his lap. When he failed to respond, he bent the man over at the waist and rapidly spanked his exposed ass cheeks. “Slave, get to your job. Now!”

Stunned by the turn of events, G’s mouth gaped open while he stared at his Master.

Master wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and drew him close to his side. “Problem, slave?”

G whispered, “ _Sex_.”

Master stood and guided his slave back into the bedroom with one hand at the man’s back. He slammed the door shut and shoved his slave against the nearest wall. “What the fuck is this about, slave?”

Hearing the anger in his Master’s voice, G shivered and closed his eyes. “I said—“

He softened his voice. “I heard what you said, slave.” Master sighed and smoothed a hand over his slave’s buttocks. “What’s triggering you?”

“I’ve never been triggered by this and I don’t understand—“

“Stop trying to understand what’s going on and tell me.”

“The steaks. Damn. Their smell.”

Master smoothed his hand down his slave’s hair and over his shoulder, bringing the man into his side. “I guarantee this will happen again, and I can’t tell you why you’re getting triggered.” He kissed his head. “Are you ready to continue?”

“I don’t know if I can stand that smell.”

“Maybe some cock in your face will distract you?”

“It might. I’m willing to try to please you.”

“Promise to tell me if you get triggered again.”

“I will.”

Master enveloped his slave’s mouth and slipped both hands down to the man’s muscular buttocks, massaging them. He whispered, “I want you down on the floor between my legs. I can’t wait to feel your hot mouth on my hard cock.” He guided his slave back into the main room and under the table where he sat to eat. “Get on that hot meat, slave.”

Under the table, G grinned wide about his Master’s inside joke. He enveloped the man’s cock, taking it down fully. His Master sighed. Perfect. He pleased the man and that’s all that mattered at the moment. Every so often, his Master dropped some grilled vegetables on the floor at his feet. G stopped and ate them.

His Master removed his cock from his slave’s mouth. “You’ve got other selections of hot meat which need to be tasted, slave.”

G crawled over to the next man’s spread open legs and coaxed the cock out of its leather pouch with his teeth. It was a dark one like his Master’s and that meant it belonged to either Master Ben or Master Raj or Master Alex. G readily sucked on the cock as it grew to fill his mouth. The man tossed him lettuce and tomato. He took the man down to the root and allowed the man to deep throat him before taking his come down his throat. The man set a piece of cake on a plate on the floor. G smiled. A reward on top of a reward. He ate the piece of chocolate cake with his mouth only, treating it as if it was a cock. He licked and slurped his tongue over the surface of the dark chocolate frosting.

A hand came down between the man’s legs and caressed G’s head while he finished the piece of cake. G turned his focus back on the cock he had just deep throated and noticed it was hard again. The man pressed G’s head toward the cock. G sucked on it with his chocolate frosting covered mouth. The man grabbed the slave’s hair and dragged him upwards. G followed the man’s lead and climbed onto the man’s lap. “Sit on it, fucker!”

G eased his pussy down on the man’s frosted cock. He recognized the man as Master Raj.

“Sit up, pussy boy.”

G obeyed the man, pulling off Master Raj’s cock and waiting.

Another Master came over with a condom and another piece of cake. The man placed the condom on Master Raj’s cock and slathered it with the chocolate frosting.

“Get on my cock pussy boy with those frosted lips.” Master Raj grabbed the man and forced him into a face down position on his frosted cock.

Other hands latched onto his legs and spread them wide, giving any Master use of his pussy however they wished. A familiar mouth slobbered all over his pussy lips. G moaned around the cock lodged in his mouth.

“Like that pussy boy?”

“Yes, Master Jeremy, thank you.”

Another Master grabbed his nipples twisting and pinching them.

G squirmed all over Master Raj’s lap and sucked harder on the man’s growing cock.

“Sweet pussy on both ends, fucker!” Master Raj said. “Now sit that hot pussy hole on my cock. I need to bust a nut in your almost virgin pussy.”

All the Masters standing around him helped G onto his knees. Once on Master Raj’s lap, they lifted him into the air and held him above the man’s cock. Slowly they lowered the man onto Master Raj’s fully erect cock.

G whimpered and winced upon contact with the monstrous cock. The Masters’s complete control over his descent onto the man’s cock turned him on completely. If his cock was available it would’ve been dripping ball juice the whole time, instead a constant pulsing inside his pussy reminded him of his place with these Masters. Two more Masters grabbed G’s hands and locked them in handcuffs behind his back. With his body immobilized, G had become an erogenous zone for the Masters to tweak and toy with anyway they wanted. The group of Masters kept a constant vigil lifting him up and down on Master Raj’s cock.

Seconds later, another group of Masters turned Master Raj’s chair outward toward the room, giving all the Masters easier access to G’s body. Every inch of his body was touched and prodded and spanked.

His pussy started to quake deep within him. G writhed on Master Raj’s cock and the man’s cock swelled deep inside him. Together they climaxed as the Masters pumped G up and down on the man’s cock. Wasted and sweaty from the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life, G slumped forward on Master Raj’s chest.

His Master petted his dampened hair and whispered in his ear. “Okay, slave, let’s go take a nap.” He lifted his slave off Master Raj’s cock and hoisted him over a shoulder. Master brought his slave directly into the bathroom, released the handcuffs, removed the clit cage and pouch, and helped him into the shower. He held up his slave while he washed him from head to toe. “Yummy. You smell like chocolate frosting. I love the smell of chocolate frosting on you.” He licked his slave’s face and mouth, getting all the delicious sweet stuff off it.

“Nicely done, slave. The Masters’s loved your body. They want more and so do I.” Master finished rinsing his slave and guided him out of the shower. After toweling him off, he stripped down the sheets, blanket, and bedspread before he laid his slave on the bed. Master rolled him onto his stomach, spread his legs, and munched on the slave’s chocolate frosting covered pussy.


	40. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G resists his Master's plans for marking him as his own.

G pressed his buttocks backward to obtain the deeper penetration of his Master humongous cock and then sighed with contentment.

“Seriously, slave, is that all you’ve got?” Master pulled the man away from his cock and shoved it back into him again. “Use those pussy muscles and massage my cock. Yeah, just like that. Make me unload in your pussy.” Master relaxed and laid back while his slave did all the work. “Yeah, close, work it. So fine.” He grasped his slave’s butt cheeks and squeezed them before slapping them hard.

G redoubled his efforts and worked his muscles faster.

“Yeah, fucker! That’s it. I’m coming in your hot pussy!” Master rode out his climax and released the man’s butt cheeks. He wrapped his sweaty arms around his slave’s body and pulled him closer. “Lovely way to wake up from a nap.” He kissed the man’s head and neck. “Well, looks like we’re almost in the final stretch of your time with your new Masters. Let’s finish this morning off with a breakfast by ourselves. I’ve taken the liberty and preordered it before we fell asleep last night. Should be here any minute. Go stand by the door.”

“Like this, Master?”

“Exactly like that, slave.”

Completely naked, G climbed out of bed and stood by the door with come dripping out of his well used pussy. A knock on the door startled him and he opened it. An extremely handsome black man entered the room pushing a cart with what appeared to be two dome covered plates. G stared at the guy. He couldn’t believe how sexy the man was.

“Well, slave, close the damned door already!”

G shut the door and stared with his jaw slacked open.

“You like the caterer, slave?”

He nodded, unable to speak at the moment. G guessed the man was at least ten years younger than him. The guy was about six feet six inches tall and built like a wrestler with broad shoulders and huge muscles on his upper body and slimmer yet defined muscular legs. The man was dressed in only tight fitting shorts. G’s jaw dropped again upon seeing the man’s snake of a cock. He was obviously not a grower, a definite shower. Drool dripped out of his mouth.

“Okay, you’ll have to excuse my slave, he’s a cock hungry whore.”

G couldn’t believe his Master just said that about him to a complete stranger.

“How are you doing Mark?”

“Fine, sir.”

Damn. These two had known each other.

“Where have you been hiding this one?”

“He’s mine.”

“Ooh, sweet. May I?”

“Be my guest.” Master gestured with his hand.

When the man approached him, G backed up several steps.

“Slave, you’ll allow this man to touch you anywhere he wishes.”

What the fuck? G stopped and waited for the man to come to him.

Mark reached out and touched the slave’s chest. G’s nipples began to harden upon contact. “Oh fuck! What a responsive slave. Where did you find him?”

“Right under my nose.” Master chuckled.

Mark grasped the slave’s chastity device. “That’s sweet. How long?”

“Less than twenty-four hours.”

“Damn. And how long have you had him?”

“Just over a week since he signed his contract.”

“Signed? Seriously? You got someone to sign _that_ contract?”

“He never read it. He wanted it… bad.”

“Stupid fucker,” Mark said, facing the slave. “Betcha don’t know what’s in the details of that contract.”

“No.”

Mark slapped the slave’s nipples rapidly several times. “It’s _Sir_ to you fucker!”

G winced and stayed in place not wanting to piss of his Master. “No, Sir.”

“You’re going to find out soon enough. Turn around, slave.” Mark smoothed his hand down the slave’s back to his buttocks. He parted the man’s butt cheeks. “Freshly fucked just as a slave should always be. Nice. Bend over and hold your cheeks apart.” Mark gloved one hand and sliced it through the come dripping out of the slave’s pussy. He inserted several fingers into him and sawed them back and forth, feeling the man’s rectum and sphincter intermittently clamping down and releasing them. “Sweet hole. Got to get me some of this.”

“You still want payment for services as we discussed?” Master asked.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“He’s all yours for the next two hours. An hour for each service you rendered for me.”

G glanced over his shoulder to where his Master was sitting on the bed and covered with a sheet. “Master?”

“You’ll obey him, slave, and do whatever, and I do mean whatever he asks you to do.”

“Please don’t just leave me here with him, Master,” G pleaded as he observed his Master getting dressed to go next door.

“I saw the way you looked at him. Don’t plead innocence with me. You ogled his cock too.”

_Shit!_

Master finished dressing and stepped over to his slave. “I’m serious about this, slave. Obey him as you would me. He performs a lot of services for me, and I repay him with the use of a slave’s body.”

“This is seriously fucked up, Master.”

Master whispered, “No. You’re seriously gonna be fucked, slave.” He chuckled and slapped the man hard on his exposed buttocks and left the room.

 

Mark closed the gap between them and enveloped the slave in his arms before planting a hard kiss on the man’s lips. His hands traveled down to the man’s buttocks and squeezed them together and then pulled them apart. “Fucking hot body, slave. I love these muscular pussy cheeks. You work out with your Master?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent. I want you to lay down on the bed on your stomach.” Mark released him.

G shivered and obeyed the man.

“Arms overhead. Perfect.” Mark climbed onto the bed and laid down lengthwise on the slave’s body. “Feel that hard cock against your buttocks, slave?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Soon it’s going to be up your tight and willing pussy.” Mark pressed the slave’s legs apart and slid his body back and forth over the man’s buttocks. “Can’t wait to use Master Sam’s very own slave. A privilege I never thought I’d experience in my lifetime.” He slid off the man. “Turn over, slave. Hands above your head.” Mark rolled back onto the man and pressed the slave’s hands upward, holding them with a single hand. “You’re going to be an easy one for your Master to use anyway he wishes. I can see that right now. Compliant and willing.” He gave the slave a forceful kiss. “You want my cock in your pussy mouth, slave?”

“Whatever you want, Sir.”

“That’s what I want to hear, slave. Very nice.” Mark sat up and straddled the man’s chest and lowered his skin-tight shorts to expose his anaconda-sized cock. It flopped out over the shorts. He grasped his turkey-egg-sized balls and rubbed them over the slave’s lips. “Lick them.”

G stuck out his tongue and lashed it over each of the man’s huge balls. The man’s cock slid over his nose and between his eyes and into this hair.

“Yes, sweet mouth, slave.” He drew his balls down and directed his cock toward the man’s mouth. “You want my snake in your pussy? You’re going to have to get it ready to slide between those pussy cheeks. I’ll use your Master’s come for your lubrication and that’s about it.”

G opened his mouth and allowed the man to use him however he wished.

“Yes, your Master’s got a hot one.” Mark raised up on his knees and pumped his cock into the slave’s mouth. “You’re a natural. Has your Master ever told you that?”

G nodded.

“You’re going to do just fine with him.” He withdrew his cock.

“Sir, I want to taste your come.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, sir.”

“In a moment. I was testing your mouth and gag reflex.” Mark slid the head of his cock into the slave’s mouth. “Oh my god you’re good, so good. Yes, suck that head and lick it. You’re definitely a natural.” He shoved his cock to the back of the man’s throat.

G opened his throat and swallowed Mark’s cock.

“Holy fuck! You’ve got almost no gag reflex. Damn. That’s one hot mouth, slave. Yes, take it down that slutty throat.” Mark bottomed out in the man’s throat, observing the slave’s throat muscles undulating around his cock and milking him. He withdrew his cock and sunk into the man’s throat again, repeating the rhythm and bringing himself closer to a climax. “I’m going to nut in that cock hungry throat!” He pulled out again and shoved his cock down the man’s tight throat, come erupting from his swollen member. Mark backed out of the man’s throat and finished shooting his load onto the slave’s tongue. He fully withdrew from the slave’s mouth and sat on the man’s torso. “Stick out that tongue and show me my load.” G complied and showed him. “Swallow it, slave. Good job,” Mark said. “Has your Master pimped you out to a Master yet?”

“What, Sir?”

“I guess not. I’m certain that will occur soon. Let’s see if he’ll allow you to get this off.” Mark grasped the slave’s chastity device and released it. He slipped off of the slave’s body and pulled up his shorts. “I’ll be right back.” He entered the main room of the cottage leaving the door open for all the Masters to see into the bedroom.

G stayed on his back with come still running down his legs.

“What a slut!” Master Jeremy eyed him from the doorway. “Did he fuck your pussies, slave?”

“Just my mouth, Master Jeremy.”

“You look completely satiated laying there like that.”

“Okay, Mr. Smoothy, get your incredible mouth over here and clean his pussy and get it ready for a good fucking,” Mark said, reentering the room.

Master Jeremy closed the bedroom door behind him and stood at the foot of the bed.

Mark said, “Put your knees beside your head and hold them there, slave.”

G eyed the two men and positioned his legs as ordered.

Master Jeremy climbed onto the bed and sat behind the slave’s buttocks. He leaned over and swiped his long tongue up and down the man’s come dripping pussy.

“Oh fuck, Master Jeremy!” G panted and squirmed all over the bed. He loved the man’s talented tongue.

“Hold still, slave,” Mark said as he released the chastity device and pulled the urethral sound free. He immediately went down on the man’s cock taking him fully into his mouth.

“Fuck!” G bucked and writhed all over the bed. These two men knew exactly how to titillate his sensitive body. “Can I grab your head, Sir?”

“No, slave, you’re ours to fuck and fuck over.” Mark chuckled and went back to deep throating the slave.

G grabbed the bed sheets and held on for the orgasmic ride of his life. Just when he was about to come both men stopped what they were doing. Master Jeremy left the room, leaving him alone again with Mark.

“So slave, you ready for the ultimate ride of your life?”

“I thought I already had that, Sir,” G said breathless from the two men’s complete control over his body.

Mark laughed. “Not yet, slave.” He placed a condom on his fully erect cock. He caught the slave’s eyes watching him prepare to fuck him. “You’re going to feel this in your tight pussy.” He slathered some lubrication on it. “I’ve decided to go lenient on you for the first time, especially after your Master told me if I harmed you he’d rip me a new one.” Mark laughed again. “I’m not in the mood to be fucked by him right now.”

G’s jaw slacked open.

“Yes, he and I fuck. Ready, slave? Keep your legs back and parted. I want full access to your clit and pussy.”

Mark held and directed his cock head all over the man’s pussy, spreading the lubricant on the whole area. He pushed against the slave’s anal star and entered him. “Oh man, damn, this is the best pussy I’ve ever had. No wonder your Master is so protective over you.” Mark slid inside the slave inch by inch until he bottomed out deep within the man. “Sweet hole.” He laid on top of him, feeling the slave’s completely turned on body. The man’s nipples were hard as erasers. Mark pinched them and tested their ability to take a permanent piercing. Beautiful. He noted every change to the man’s body as he became more and more turned on and ready to come. And then he was shocked to feel the slave’s pussy tighten and quake around his cock. “Oh fuck, you mother… god… I’m coming in your pussy! Damn! I never expected that. An orgasm in your pussy. You’ve got one hot pussy, slave.”

G couldn’t believe the man came and was still as hard as when he entered him.

“I usually come fast the first couple of times, especially if I’m overstimulated like I was with your amazing body and pussy. I hope your Master tells you just how beautiful you are.”

“He did once and I couldn’t believe it, Sir.”

“Believe it now when I tell you. He’s gotten himself a prize pussy boy and all around slave.” Mark raised up and crawled up the slave until his mouth hovered over the slave’s face. He spent several minutes kissing him all over his face before centering on the man’s luscious, full lips and giving him a claiming, passionate smooch. “Time to take you to a place you’ve never been before.” Mark licked and sucked his way down the slave’s body until he reached the man’s cock. “A man needs a long cock in order to pull this off.” He dove down on the slave’s hardened clit, taking it fully down his mouth and at the same time he fucked the man’s pussy.

G howled with pleasure and writhed while desperately trying to maintain control over his legs. The sensations of being fucked and sucked at the same time by one man rippled through him. “Oh god yes… don’t stop, Sir!” Being close to another anal orgasm, he shivered and his toes curled, and now his little clit, as Master called it, was going to explode as well.

Mark stopped fucking and sucking the slave for a few minutes.

“Oh god no… please, Sir, please don’t stop.”

“I’ll bet those Masters next door heard your screams.” Mark went down on the slave’s clit again, sucking him hard while fucking him.

 

Master entered the room, leaving the door open to the living area of the cottage. He stood by the bed, observing his slave’s scrunched up face right before the man had an orgasm. He’d come to know the familiar look. Just as his slave was about to climax, Mark stopped again as they had both planned.

G clenched the bed sheets in both fists, his knuckles turning white, and his toes curled. “Don’t stop, Sir, please don’t stop!”

“He’ll continue after we’ve reached some agreements,” Master said.

G startled hard and his eyes flashed open. “What the—” His body relaxed and his pending orgasms subsided for the second time. He panted in need. “Master please let me come. I need to come.”

“You’ll come alright, after I’ve decided upon my marks on your lovely body.”

“What in the—you said we’d make the decision together, Master.”

“I’ve changed my mind.” Master stepped closer and stroked his hand over the man’s erect nipples. “Perfect for the picking.

“Give me your recommendations.”

Mark pulled his cart closer to the bed and lifted the cover off of a plate. He selected two nipple rings and brought them over to the slave’s chest.

“I like them both. The question is will they fit?”

“Yes, if you use this.” Mark pulled the cover off the other plate and handed the man a breast pump.

“Sweet. Never used one of these before on one of my boys in training.”

“You won’t be disappointed. Let me demonstrate.” He started to fit the breast pump on the slave.

“Fuck no!” G pushed it away from his chest.

Master slapped his hands. “Put those hands above your head, now!”

G kept his hands on his chest.

“You want to endure some wicked punishment in front of Mark?”

“I don’t care, Master, you’re not making me look like a girl.”

Master pulled a willow cane out of his duffel bag.

When the willow cane came into clear view, G shivered.

“One more time, slave, move those hands.” He waited for a short time and brought the cane down across the man’s hands.

“Fuck!” G howled, pain shooting through his hands and traveling down to his chest.

“Third chance, slave.” Master held the willow cane above his head.

G swiped his hands back.

Master quickly handcuffed his slave’s wrists to the bed frame.

“What the fuck!?” G tried to figure out where the handcuffs had come from. He hadn’t seen his Master remove them from the duffel bag.

“Compliments of Mark, slave. He always comes prepared for unruly slaves.”

“Now where were we.” Mark placed a cup on each of the slave’s nipples and grasped the pump in one fist. “You simply pump it like so.” He squeezed the bulb.

G arched his back and whimpered.

“Yes, nice response, slave. Your Master is one lucky son of a bitch.” He handed the pump over to Sam.

“What happens if you do it continuously?” Master asked.

“Try it.”

Master fisted the bulb and observed his slave’s responses. The man writhed and gasped and arched his chest.

“Please Master, stop, no more, oh god… shit… no!” G climaxed on Mark’s huge cock deeply embedded within him.

“Oh you fucker!” Mark yelled and stiffened.

“Did he just have an anal orgasm?” Master asked.

Mark couldn’t answer the man as his cock exploded in the slave’s pussy. “Damn that was fucking hot pussy!”

“Hot damn, slave, that was good.” Master set the pump on the man’s chest. “Okay, let’s see what that did to your nipples, slave.” He yanked off the suctioned down cups. “Sweet, lovely nips, slave.” He grasped one between his fingers and rolled it around.

G gasped and arched his back. “Please, Master, too sensitive.”

“Good, I want them sensitive and pointed and large.” He released the nip and grasped the other one giving it the same treatment. “So how long do you think it will take for the larger one to fit?”

Mark eyed Sam’s treatment of the slave’s nips. He grabbed one of them hard and yanked on it, testing its sensitivity.

G yelped and tried to pull away.

Mark fucked him hard and yanked on the nip.

Master followed suit, forcing his cock into his slave’s mouth while yanking on the man’s other nip.

G bucked and squirmed as shock wave after shock wave of the most intense orgasms rippled through his body from nips to cock to pussy. His cock shot a load of come over the two men while his pussy grabbed Mark’s cock and rode it until the man came shooting a load deep within him again.

“Looks like you men are having all the fun,” Master Jeremy said, standing in the doorway.

Master withdrew his cock. “Bring the rest of the men in to witness my choice of adornments for my slave,” he said.

The Masters gathered around the slave.

G stared at all of them, feeling as if he was on display as some type of specimen.

“I thought of this one,” Master held up the thickest one of the two nipple rings.

“We love it!” Master Ben said, “the bigger, the better.” His cock was fully erect and perpendicular to his body.

While staring at the man’s erection, G involuntarily licked his lips.

“Looks who’s hungry for Master Ben’s cock.” Master stepped back and allowed the man to step forward in his place close to the bed.

“Lick that cock, pussy boy.”

G opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of Master Ben’s cock.

“I think he’s in love with black cock,” Mark said.

“Yes, he’s an admitted black cock lover. The bigger, the better.” Master picked up the thickest nipple ring again and examined it. “So Mark, how long will it take before you can put this on him?”

“Judging by how his nips already responded, I’d give it a weekend of intermittent suctioning for these nips to be ready to pierce and mark.”

G spit out Master Ben’s cock. “No Master! Shit, I fucking hate needles!”

“Tough, slave. I’m gonna mark you whether you want it or not. Understood?” He sneered at his slave.

G hated that evil look and cringed. It wasn’t the first time his Master had given him the mind-fucking stare. He whispered, “Yes, Master.” He started to believe that Mark wasn’t the man’s name rather it was a code name for the guy who marked his Master’s slaves in training. The thought made him feel crazy inside. Things were starting to feel surreal. Here he was handcuffed to the bed frame and nine Masters acted as if they wanted to devour him.

“And now for the next decision. You’ve got one serious indiscretion which needs to be addressed: Your violation of Kensi’s rights and freedoms. I’m willing to trade your permanent clit cage for her one time punishment of your sorry ass.”

G’s mouth slacked wide open. He never expected his Master to address this issue in front of these Masters and Mark.

“Just so I make myself clear, slave. If you don’t agree to allow Kensi to punish you for disrupting her life, your clit will be permanently caged for the rest of your life,” Master said. “The consequence of a clit permanently locked into a chastity device is that the clit no longer functions normal and shrivels up, becoming half its size.”

“What the fuck!? You can’t do this to me. I don’t care what I signed. This wasn’t part of the deal.”

“You forgetting something, _slave_?”

“No! Asshole! You’re not taking away my ability to have an orgasm.”

“You’re absolutely correct. You can have all the anal orgasms you wish.”

“This is seriously fucked up.”

“What’s my name, slave?”

“I’m not giving you that respect.”

“Are you certain you want to go there, slave? It won’t be pleasant and it will be in front of _all of your Masters_ and Mark.”

“There’s nothing, and I mean nothing you can do to make me succumb to your wishes to have my cock—“

“Your what, slave?”

“It’s my cock, asshole!”

“I’ve heard enough, slave, you’re going down to a place you’ve never been before so you can submit to my wishes. I never thought I’d have to take your there. You’ve disappointed me.

“Take him into the main area, Master Ben, and string him up for his punishment.” Master released the handcuffs.

Before G could protest, Master Ben hauled the slave over his shoulder and brought him into the main living area.

All nine Masters gathered around them, tying the slave with rope and hanging him from ceiling hooks.

G never noticed them before even when laying on the round table. Damn. While he was in that position, they were right over head. What in the hell had he gotten himself into this time? He had absolutely zero leverage with his feet several inches off the floor. G tested his restraints and found he couldn’t more an inch one way or another.

“Go ahead and test it pussy boy. Test it all you want,” Master Ben said, coming closer to the man. “You’re going to regret not taking your Master’s offer.” He stroked the man’s erect nipples and then grasped his leaking, stiff clit. “I find it quite interesting though that you’re hard and leaking in spite of what’s going to happen to you. I think you secretly like discipline and punishment.” He pumped the man’s clit and released it. Master Ben fingered the slave’s pussy.

G gasped and writhed on the man’s three fingers shoved inside his horny hole.

“Yes, you want to be fucked while your Master fucks you over royally, don’t you?”

“Please—I’m—Master Ben—”

“You’re close to coming inside your pussy, slave?”

“God yes, don’t stop, please Master Ben.”

He withdrew his fingers, leaving the slave panting for release.

Master strolled into the living area and up to his slave’s side. “So pussy boy you’d rather lose all function of your little clit than to submit to my wishes?”

G longed for release of his impending climax and that was all his mind focused on right now.

Master grasped his face with both hands, forcing his slave to look him in the eyes. “You want that orgasm, slave?”

“M… M… Master, please… yes.”

“I’ll allow you to have it if you agree with me about the markings on your body and to be Kensi’s whipping post.”

“Whipping post? Master?”

“Yes, slave, she’ll bullwhip your sorry ass while you’re secured to the St. Andrews Cross.”

“Yes, Master,” G said. “But markings?”

“Yes, slave, you’ll be marked in many ways and receive your tattoo tonight after our festivities.”

“Festivities, Master?”

“Yes, slave, you’re gonna be these Masters’s dessert.”


	41. Masters's Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters flog and fuck the slave into submission.
> 
> G, the slave, receives his first adornment.

G writhed from his Master’s expert handling of his sensitive, strung up body. Hanging this way from the ceiling, prevented him from fighting back as his Master played with his body as if he was a musical instrument. His Master had placed the wicked breast pump on his chest again and toyed with it until he could no longer stand the intense sensations. “Please stop, Master, oh god, can’t do it any longer… please….”

“Uncle?”

“Damn it, please. Master.”

“Well? What’s it gonna be, slave? A functioning clit or a permanently bound one? Or should I continue to train these sensitive nips?”

“I’ll do it, Master, just please stop doing that.”

“I”ll do whatever I wish to your lovely body, slave.” He signaled to Master Ben something.

Master Ben stood behind the slave and suddenly impaled him with his giant cock.

G shrieked and lurched forward right into his Master’s pumping hand on his tender nipples.

Master handed the pump over to Mark. He left and returned with a flogger.

G stared at the wicked leather flogger. Though it was small in size it could pack a punch and hurt like hell.

“Now you’re gonna know what else that little clit is good for, slave.” Master lashed the flogger down on his slave’s exposed clit.

“Fuck!”

“Yes, fuck him and bring him closer to me, Master Ben.”

“God… no! Master!”

Master Ben grabbed onto the slave’s hips and fucked into him hard and then released him.

The moment G flew through the air toward his Master, the man flogged him rapidly several times. G shrieked and shuddered, his cock spewing forth a load of come.

“See, slave, told you I’d let you come. That clit loves a flogger. Next.” Master handed off the flogger to Master Ted.

At the same time Master Ben withdrew his still hard cock. “I’ll be back to come in your sweet pussy.” He slapped the slave on his butt cheeks.

G shuddered. He cringed at the sight of Master Ted with the flogger in his hand. This Master loved to spank slaves. Shit. He especially liked spanking G.

“Nice fucking little clit, bitch. Time to get it all warmed up.” Master Ted swirled the flogger in the air, grasped the slave by the waist, and brought the man’s cock up to his face. He sucked on the slave’s clit and then swatted it rapidly with the flogger.

G shrieked and squirmed in Master Ted’s arms. Talk about surreal! G was coming again in spite of his cock being flagellated intermittently with the Master sucking him off.

“Master, please, what are you doing to me?”

Master came along side his slave and whispered in his ear. “Getting you ready to get tattooed just above your pussy.”

“Please no, Master.”

“Oh yes, slave, all these Masters are gonna flog that clit and then fuck your sweet pussy into submission. And then you’ll be so relaxed and you won’t fight Mark while he tattoos you with your first of many marks.”

G slumped in his restraints. It was a lost cause. He couldn’t escape what his Master had planned to do with his body.

“Besides slave, you’ll love the attention the Masters are gonna give you.” Master grasped the slave’s reddened and oozing cock and squeezed it. He brought the come dripping off it to his slave’s lips.

G readily licked the come off his Master’s hand.

“Come whore.” He walked away.

Master Ted handed the flogger to Master Ben.

The tall, ebony Master stood close to the slave and swirled the flogger over the man’s sensitized chest, swirling it around the breast pump. He trailed the accoutrement down the slave’s torso to his drooling clit.

G shuddered and panted.

Master Ben whispered, “You want me to whip your little clit into submission, fuck-slave?” He lightly tapped the flogger against the slave’s oozing clit. “You like that? Answer me, fucker?”

Mesmerized by Master Ben’s smooth speech and his soft touch, G could only nod.

“That’s how I like my slaves; compliant and sedate.” Master Ben repeated his smooth talking and soft touch with the flogger, trailing it all over the slave’s body. He flagellated the man’s clit harder each time, bringing the slave closer to another orgasm.

G writhed in Master Ben’s arms. His clit erupted in another intense orgasm.

“You’re just a little slut, aren’t you pussy boy? Can’t stop coming from that little clit.” Master Ben released him and handed the flogger to Master Tim.

G wanted to back away from him, but couldn’t move.

“Look what we have here. My favorite places to spank are available. Now how perfect is that?” Master Tim grabbed the slave by his waist and forced him forward, exposing the man’s pussy. “I love spanking a pussy and now I’ve got myself a flogger to use.” He trailed the flogger down the slave’s back to his ass crack.

G shivered knowing this man was closer to his most sensitive area.

“Time for some pussy flogging, slave.” He lightly flagellated the man’s ass crack.

Master Ben came over with his huge cock hanging down between his legs.

G involuntarily licked his lips.

“Oh, you’ll get this soon, slave.” He stepped closer to where Master Tim had commenced with the slave’s pussy flogging and parted the man’s pussy lips. “There you go Master Tim. Now you’ve got unfettered access to that sweet pussy.”

“Please don’t do that, Master Ben.”

“Oh, but I saw that you liked it before,” Master Tim said, bringing down the flogger on the slave’s sensitive and exposed pussy lips and anal star.

“Oh fuck! Please stop! Masters!” His toes curled and his body quaked as an anal orgasm rippled through his body.

“See, fuck-slave, you loved it.” Master Tim flipped the slave over until his mouth hovered over the man’s clit. He suctioned in the appendage and gave the slave a few minutes of an exquisite blow job before coming off it and whipping it hard. He stopped abruptly and handed the flogger to Master Steve.

“Hey bitch, how’s it hanging?” Master Steve grasped the slave’s clit and balls and squeezed them hard.

G winced and stifled a scream.

“Answer me, bitch!” Master Steve swatted the slave’s ass hard.

G writhed and shrieked. “Hurts, Master Steve.”

“Of course it hurts you fucker. No, we’re doing this to give you a massage.” He laughed loud and deep. The sound reverberated in G’s chest. Master Steve pumped the slave’s nipples while flogging the man’s clit before releasing the slave and handing the flogger to the next man.

Master Raj stepped behind the slave and impaled him with huge brown cock.

Master Dan twirled the flogger all over the slave’s torso.

G sighed and allowed the two Masters to manipulate his body.

“You like getting fucked, bitch?” Master Raj whispered in the slave’s ear.

“Yes, Master Raj.”

“Good because we’re all going to fuck you senseless until you can’t think any more.”

One after one, the Masters all started fucking the slave, taking turns and not allowing him to recognize them. They pumped his nipples with the breast pump until he screamed and begged them to stop. Finally they flogged his clit until he erupted in another orgasm. G slumped in his restraints, come dripping from his clit and pussy.

The Masters moved him over to the round table and tied him securely to it face down with his upper body in a spread eagle position. His lower body hung off the other side with his legs secured to table’s legs.

G was aware of movement behind him. He flinched at the touch of a hand on his buttocks.

“Easy, slave,” Mark said. “Time to prepare the site for your first tattoo.” He wiped the area just above the man’s ass crack with a special antiseptic. Next he brought out all of his equipment and laid out the tools on his stainless steel cart.

G craned his neck to pay attention to everything Mark was doing behind him. He couldn’t see much, but what he saw was enough, especially when Mark held the tattoo machine with a needle holder on it. “No!”

Master came over to his slave’s side and leaned over him. “I don’t want to hear any more protests from you, slave, or I’ll place the Jennings Mouth Gag in your pussy hole. You won’t be able to do anything but receive cock after cock down your throat.”

G shivered hearing his Master’s description of how that wicked device would be used on him. He hated it more than he disliked the needle.

“Good, slave. Drink this water.”

He took several long swallows of water and stopped. “Master, is it going to hurt?”

“Of course, slave. It’s a needle.”

“No fucking needles, Master.”

Master held up the stainless steel Jennings Mouth Gag.

G cringed and shook his head.

“Then I suggest your zip your pussy lips or get them forced open for the Masters to use however they wish.”

“Yes, Master.” He refocused his attention on what Mark was doing and kept his lips sealed tight.

“Drink some more water. It helps keep the pain at a minimum.”

G gulped down the water offered to him.

“Okay, slave, I’m going to numb the area as much as possible before I start the procedure,” Mark said.

G sighed and relaxed. He hadn’t even noticed how he had tightened his entire body. “Thank you, Sir.” A cool sensation followed by a slight stinging feeling covered the whole area above his ass crack. “Master, what’s it going to say?”

“Anything I want, slave.”

Shit. That meant his Master wasn’t going to tell him until it was finished. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that it wouldn’t hurt. When he heard the sound of a dentist drill, G became fully alert and tried to move away from it.

“Not happening pussy boy. You’re strapped in for the ride of your life. Time to get labeled for who you are.”

The minute the tattoo machine with the needle touched his skin, G stifled a scream, yet he found it hardly hurt with the numbing solution covering the whole area above his pussy. He relaxed into the rubber sheet covered table and allowed Mark to have his way with his skin.

Master returned with cheese snacks for him every thirty minutes and bottles of water. G readily ate and drank whatever his Master offered him.

 

**#**

 

Several hours later the pressure on his backside eased for the first time since Mark had started the tattoo. The numbing solution had started to wear off as well and yet he hadn’t really noticed any terrible pain from the needle marking his back. He longed to see what his Master had chosen for the first mark on his body.

“Looks great, slave.”

Rapid flashes of light occurred all around him. G assumed the Masters were taking pictures of his new tattoo. He flinched with each flash and waited for his Master to speak again.

Master leaned over and brought his cellphone up to his slave’s face. “Here’s your first tattoo.”

G’s jaw slacked open. He wanted to yell at his Master, but knew to keep his mouth shut or endure a long session with the dreaded Jennings Mouth Gag.

“I like it very much. Can’t wait for another one just above your clit. What do you think, slave? Another one like it?” When he didn’t receive a response, Master grabbed his slave’s hair and pulled his head upward from the table. “Well slave? I expect a response from you.”

“I hate it Master.”

“I figured you would slave. Tough shit!” Master released his slave’s hair and slapped the man’s ass with his bare hand. “I own your sorry ass, slave. I decide how it’s adorned.”

Hands traveled all over his body, removing the restraints and purposely arousing the slave.

Master lifted his slave off the table and brought him over to the sofa. “Time to nourish your body, slave, so the tattoo heals well.”

G pouted and said, “I’m not hungry.”

“Sit on my cock and get fed or end up with everyone of these men disciplining your ass cheeks!”

G climbed onto his Master’s lap and eased his pussy down on the man’s humongous cock.

“You’d better lose the attitude altogether or incur my wrath, slave.”

“You asked my opinion, Master, and I gave it.”

“I asked if you’d like another one, slave.”

Shit. Master was right. He wasn’t asked for an opinion on the current tattoo. “Sorry, Master, you’re right.”

“The Master’s always right, slave. You’d better learn that lesson fast. Here, eat this.” Master held up piece of fried chicken for his slave.

G readily ate it without using his hands.

“You may use your hands, slave.”

He grasped the chicken breast and devoured it. G couldn’t believe how hungry he was. “This is good, Master. Thank you.”

“Looks as if you’re hungry after all,” Master said, winking at his slave. He offered him another piece of chicken on a plate with a baked potato, trimmings, and steamed carrots and peas.

G inhaled his food faster than he thought he would and then he burped. “Excuse me, Master.”

“Turn around on my cock and rest your head against my chest while I finish eating, slave.” Master took the plate from the man and handed him a napkin.

G snuggled against his Master’s chest. He yawned and wrapped an arm around the man’s back.

“Sounds as if someone’s sleepy. It’s about time for another nap.” Master set his plate aside and stood, carrying his slave on his cock into the bedroom. He settled under the covers and spooned him.

G sighed and relaxed in his Master’s arms. “I guess it’s okay, Master.”

“You guess what’s okay, slave?”

“Being your whore.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter, slave.” Master kissed the back of the man’s head and then neck. “You signed a contract and it specifies that you’ll be a whore with me and whomever I choose.”

G both cringed and aroused hearing his Master’s words. Now his skin above his pussy stated for all the world to see what he was in a Black Letter font: Master’s Whore.


	42. Weekend With Master Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G allows his Master to take his anal cherry in one more way.
> 
> G resists a newer level of submission.
> 
> G spends a weekend at Master Granger's home and gets triggered by an incident. 
> 
> A whole new level of memories surface about G's foster father.

Sam hoisted his duffel bag onto one of the recliner’s in the living room at their home. He sunk down on the sofa. G joined him and laid his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m wiped,” G said. “Thank you for the great week with the Masters.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam kissed G’s head. “We’re taking the afternoon and evening off before you’ll spend the weekend with Granger.”

G straightened and stared at Sam. “Granger?”

“Yes, he requested your services this weekend.”

“But—“

“No argument. Remember, I own your ass and the rest of you, whore!” Sam shoved G onto the hassock face first and grasped the man’s ass cheeks through his tight jeans. “Strip these off!”

G shimmied—the tightest jeans he’d had ever worn—to his knees. Sam/Master loved him dressed in tight jeans to show off his muscular buttocks. He stayed in position on his knees with his chest resting against the huge leather hassock.

While unbuckling and unzipping his own jeans, Sam traced the outline of his slave’s tattoo with a single finger. “It looks good,” he whispered. He kneeled behind the man and entered him. “Whatever I want you to do you’ll do without question.” Sam fucked G for ten minutes before climaxing and pulling out of him. He zipped up his jeans and sat back on the sofa and slapped G on the ass cheeks.

“Put away the accoutrements in the leather storage chest, then make us a drink, and finally order us dinner. Here’s the menu from the restaurant. It’s pizza tonight.”

G stood and started to pull up his jeans.

“Stop! Get naked.”

He quickly undressed, wanting to please Sam. G unloaded the accoutrements into the chest. Next he placed the stainless steel and glass paraphernalia in the autoclave. He ordered take out food and fixed the two cocktails.

G stood before Sam and offered him one of the drinks.

Sam took it and set it aside. “Step closer to me, between my legs.”

He inched sideways until he was standing where Sam had directed him.

“Would you like to come?”

“I’m fine.”

“Excellent.” Sam grasped G’s cock. “Time to keep this baby restrained.” He inserted a thick urethra sound into it. G winced and resisted the urge to pull away. Sam covered the mans cock with a cock cage and secured it to the sound. “You’ll answer the door like this.”

“But—“

“No protesting. You’ll do it. Come sit next to me."

G set his own drink on a side table and sat next to Sam.

Sam wrapped an arm around G’s shoulders. “Here’s the plan for the next couple of weeks. First we rest. Next you’ll spend the weekend with Granger. He’ll bring you to work on Monday. After work each night, I’ll train you to receive a bullwhipping and tolerate it without much pain. Then next weekend Kensi will bullwhip your ass while you’re secured to the St. Andrews Cross. Any questions?”

“I’ve got a problem with being bullwhipped.”

“That’s not a question.”

“I know. Sorry. Will it hurt like before?”

“Not that bad if you’re trained to take it and the one wielding the bullwhip knows what they’re doing. Kensi’s being instructed by Granger. He’s a master with the bullwhip. Maybe someday I’ll allow him to bullwhip your body from neck to thighs.

“The sadistic master lacked the expertise to use a bullwhip which resulted in your ass taking a major hit. For that, I’m sorry I hadn’t stepped in sooner to become your Master.”

He picked up the cocktail and sipped it. “Excellent Tequila Sunrise. Didn’t know you were talented in this way.”

G took gulps of his drink before setting it back down.

“Nervous?”

“Yes.”

The door bell rang and G shot off the sofa. At the door he covered his cock cage with one hand and grasped the door handle with the other.

“Take your hand away from your groin,” Sam said.

G cringed and exposed himself, opening the door to the delivery man holding their dinner. He stepped aside and allowed the man to come inside. After closing the door, he followed him into the living room. The tall lanky black man had the build of a basketball player. G eyed the man’s sexy body build and licked his lips. Now if he could only see the guy’s cock.

Sam motioned for G to sit next to him.

He scurried over to his side. His jaw slacked open. The delivery guy had unzipped his jeans and pulled his fully hard, giant cock out of the opening. G understood what he had to do. He slid to his knees before the guy.

“May I suck your cock, Sir?” G asked.

“Your Master has given me permission to fuck you,” the lean and muscular man said.

G glanced over his shoulder at Sam with a questioning look. He stood and moved the pizza to the top of the chest and positioned himself on his hands and knees on the hassock facing Sam.

“Sweet tattoo, man, sure fits you well.” The man slipped on a condom and grasped the whore’s hips. He shoved his cock into the whore’s hole in one swift push and held still. “I heard you like it fast and hard.”

“Yes, Sir, please fuck me as hard as you’d like.”

“Polite.” The guy fucked G as if he was racing against a clock. He climaxed in minutes. “Thanks whore!” He slapped the man’s ass cheeks and pulled out.

G remained on his hands and knees while the guy left.

“You did well. Bring the pizza over here and let’s eat.”

He climbed off the hassock and brought their dinner with him to the sofa. “On your cock?”

“If you wish.” Sam shucked down his pants and his cock sprung up perpendicular to his body.

While facing him, G eased down on Sam’s cock and sighed. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna feed you.”

“I’m full.” G winked at him.

Sam chuckled and fed G a piece of Chicago Style pizza. He turned on the television and watched the news for a few minutes and then switched channels to a sports channel.

After they had their fill of pizza and sports, Sam snuggled up with G on the sofa. “You ready for a nap?”

“Yes, I’m whipped.”

Sam stood and helped G off the sofa. “You’ve got a big weekend ahead of you.” He drew him into a hug and then guided him into the bedroom.

 

 

G awakened in the bedroom to Sam’s hard, warm body spooned against his backside. With the man’s meaty cock embedded in his ass, he pressed backward and squeezed his muscles around Sam’s oversized appendage.

“Nice, G, thanks for the great wakeup call.” Sam wrapped his arms around G’s body and brought him closer to him, pushing his hardening cock deeper into the man. “I love you.”

“I need you to breed me again.”

“Is that your answer to my declaration?”

“You know it’s hard for me to say it.”

“Yes, I do.” Sam pushed G onto his knees and climbed onto his back. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and breed your white pussy with my black seed.” He shoved G’s head and chest into the bed and got into a push up position. Sam rammed his steel hard cock in and out of the man’s welcoming pussy. “Fuck you, man, and your sweet ass.” Sam pulled completely out and shoved his cock fully into G, pushing the man closer to the headboard. He grabbed G by the hips and drug him backward onto his cock. “Where do you think you’re gonna go, slut? I own this pussy!” Sam withdrew again and slammed into his man. “Fuck you!” He repeated his routine several more times, each time going faster and harder, leaving them both breathless and closer to climaxes.

G loved hearing Sam speak to him in this way. It aroused him. He worked his muscles to enable the man to empty his load deep inside him. “Sam! Oh fuck yes!”

“I’m coming in _my_ pussy! Come for me!”

G panted.

“Bastard! I wanted to last. This pussy is too wicked!” Sam slammed his cock into the man three more times before collapsing on his back. He whispered, “Did you come?”

“No. I was too focused on giving you pleasure.”

Sam rolled off G and withdrew from him, flipping him onto his back. “Pussy or cock?”

“I prefer both.”

“Getting everything you need? Is that it?”

G wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and drew him down for a passionate kiss. “I love you. Whatever you want to give me.”

“So accepting.” Sam pulled a dildo off the floor and lubricated it. “Your favorite one.”

G eyed the monstrous black dildo and licked his lips. He pulled his knees to his chest and held them in place.

Sam pressed the head of the life-like cock to G’s anus. “Here we go.”

“Stop!”

“Safe word?”

“No, Sam, I want to try what you suggested earlier.”

“You’re certain?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Dungeon then.” Sam wrapped the dildo in its black velvet bag. “Need your bathrobe?”

“Feeling brave and bold.” G smiled.

Sam lead the way to the dungeon in his sheer silk bathrobe.

G followed him in the nude, licking his lips as he ogled Sam’s taut and muscular ass globes through the sheer fabric covering them. He entered the dungeon, closed and bolted the door, and strode over to his Master’s side.

“Good, slave.” Master lifted the man onto the leather sling and adjusted and lowered its position, enabling him to sit in a chair if he desired, while taking the next step in his slave’s submission. “I’m gonna restrain you.”

“I understand, Master.”

Master secured his slave’s arms and legs into the overhead restraint system. He removed the huge black dildo from its bag and liberally lubed it, setting it on a stainless steel table. Next he opened another container of special lubrication and placed it on the table. He donned a pair of elbow length gloves.

“Are you still certain you want this, slave?”

“Yes, Master, take me.”

“Here we go. I’ll work with the dildo first.”

Master picked up the ten inch long by seven inch wide dildo and pressed on his slave’s anus. He rubbed on the man’s butt crack, slathering the whole area completely with lubrication.

“Oh fuck, Master, feels awesome.”

“Not even in you yet.”

“I’m close, Master.”

“Anal?”

“Yes, Master.”

He pressed the dildo against his slave’s anal star and entered him.

Come dribbled out of G’s cock and his body quaked, his toes curling, his nipples stiffening, and his rectum spasming around the dildo.

Master removed the dildo and slathered his hand and arm with the thicker lubricant. He touched his slave’s anal star with his index finger and inserted the finger inside.

G gasped, “Yes, Master, I want this.”

“Thank you for telling me, slave.”

Master explored the inside of his slave’s pussy, feeling the man’s quaking rectum and scraping his finger against the prostate gland.

“Oh fuck! Master!” G tried to arch his back. Nothing happened. He couldn’t even move a millimeter. “Got to move.”

“Nope. Need to stay in complete control the whole time.”

G sighed and relinquished control of his body to his Master.

Master removed his finger and added a second one. Again he explored and stretched his slave’s pussy.

G grabbed the chains above his head with both hands. “Please… Master….”

Master withdrew his two fingers and added another, sawing the three fingers in and out of his slave’s pussy. He removed his fingers and slathered his hand and arm with lubrication again before pressing four fingers into his slave.

G panted and grimaced.

“Take in a deep breath, slave, and release it slow.” Master backed out his hand slightly and tucked his thumb behind his fingers. He pressed inward.

“Fuck!”

Master stopped all forward movement. “You can dispense with the formalities.” His wrist remained just outside his slave’s anal star. “Push out.”

G focused on allowing his Master to take his anal cherry by fisting, pressing his muscles down and out.

“Excellent.” Master inched his wrist forward and broke through the man’s anal barrier. “I’m in your body with my whole hand.”

“Feels awesome. Thank you.”

“I’m not gonna do much this first time except make you come anally and in your cock at the same time. Here we go.” Master inched forward with his hand until his fingers tickled his slave’s prostate gland. At the same time, Master provided his slave with the ultimate in outward stimulation and pleasure; he enveloped the man’s cock head with his mouth.

“Oh fuck! Oh god, yes!”

“I guess you appreciated that.” Master chuckled and deep throated his slave’s cock in one swallow, tonguing the underside of his cock and bringing the man closer to an orgasm. At the same time, he stroked and tickled his slave’s prostate.

“I want to grab your head and fuck your face with my cock. Damn,” G said. His toes curled and his ass spasmed. “Oh fuck! I’m going to come. Please… yes fuck and suck me. God yes!” His come spurted into his Master’s warm mouth while his ass quaked around the man’s huge hand.

Master licked his lips and leaned over to kiss his slave and share the man’s come with him. “Delicious.” He straightened and slowly removed his hand from his slave’s well used pussy. “You okay?”

“That was… exquisite… no, beyond exquisite, thank you.”

“Can’t wait to take you again with my fist and fuck you hard. You’re a natural.” After Master removed his gloves and tossed them into the trash, he lubed his cock and entered his slave’s pussy in one stroke.

G gasped, “Oh fuck!”

“Got to fuck your pussy again and fill it with my black seed.” Master released his slave’s bound arms and legs and drew the sling into his cock.

G wrapped his legs around his Master’s waist and held him tight against his ass.

“You want it deep, slave?”

“Please, Master, deep and hard.” He released his legs and allowed his Master to fuck him hard.

Master grabbed the sides of the sling and used it to fuck his slave’s pussy on his cock.

“Oh my… god… Master… yes!” G writhed on his Master cock and panted with a building orgasm.

“Nice, slave. Fuck you!” Master fucked his slave faster and harder. “I’m gonna seed your white pussy!” After one more hard ramming of his steely hard cock, he spurted his second load of come in the man.

G’s hole quaked and he came again inside his rectum.

“Beautiful pussy, slave.” With his cock still hard, Master leaned over and kissed his slave. “Thank you.”

G wrapped his legs around his Master’s hips and his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I love you, Master.”

“Ah, you finally said it, slave.” He kissed him again and straightened. Then he withdrew his cock. Master lifted his slave into his arms and brought him over to the mattress, spooning him and wrapped his arms around the man. “We good?”

“Perfect.” G sighed and relaxed in his Sam’s arms.

“Master Granger asked for your services this weekend. He’s already paid in full to my charity. So, we’ll spend a couple of minutes in recovery and then you’ll need to get ready.

“We need to go over the rules for your time with him.

“You’ll treat him with respect.

“You’ll obey him.

“You’ll use your safe words, if and when you need it.

“If you use the distress word, Master Granger will notify me and I’ll be there ASAP.

“Any questions?”

“I have to do _whatever_ he says?”

“Yes.”

“Damn.”

“Don’t worry he’s not gonna ask you to do anything I wouldn’t ask you to do.”

“Phew!”

“He has to follow _my_ rules.”

Master kissed his slave on the neck and hugged him. “I love you, slave. Now let’s get you ready.” He stood and crossed the dungeon to a red, soft-sided suitcase and brought it over to the mattress. Master opened it flat, displaying its contents.

G’s jaw dropped wide open. He backed away from it, staring at the obscene black outfit his Master had chosen for him.

“Come here slave.” Master pointed to a spot in front of the suitcase.

G shook his head.

“If you refuse to obey me, you’ll be punished. Notice I said punished not disciplined.”

“What does that mean, Master?” G asked with a tremulous voice, half from angst and half from titillation.

“It means no after care, slave. It means eight of the harshest swats you’ll ever experience and never forget. And it means you won’t be able to sit right for at least a week.”

G swallowed hard. Sweat beaded up on the back of his neck. He inched toward the suitcase on his knees and stopped about a foot from it.

“You would punish me, Master?”

“Yes, slave, because I consider this excursion to stay with Master Granger highly important for your growth as a slave.”

“Shit,” G whispered.

“Start by putting on the crotchless black thong.”

“Me? Master. You’re not going to dress me like before?”

“No, slave. You need to learn that this is required of you to dress yourself for other men’s pleasures.”

G moved forward and lifted the thong in the air, holding it with both hands. The see-thru silky material contained almost zero coverage: A thin pussy cleavage strap and two thin ropes connecting the two side of the crotch to the skimpy fabric which surrounded the hips. This one was lewder and skimpier than the red and black ones his Master dressed him in during the past week. G stood and stepped into the silky crotchless thong.

Master curled his finger and motioned for his slave to come to him. “This needs to sit higher on your hips.” He drew the thong up until it cinched tight against his slave’s ass crack. “Bend over at the waist.” Master smoothed the thong along the man’s pussy.

G shuddered and panted, standing as still as possible.

“Straighten slave.” Master pressed his bare, semi-hard cock against his slave’s ass crack. He grasped his slave’s cock and balls and pulled them through the crotchless thong.

G gasped and swayed from the endorphins which had started to rush through his body. He never thought getting dressed in clothes like this would be a turn on.

“That’s sexy, slave. Master Granger will be pleased.” He kissed the back of his slave’s neck and stepped back. “Garter belt next.”

G selected the black garter belt and slipped it up his hairless, muscular legs.

“Fishnet stockings.”

G removed them and stared at them. “Master these are…”

“Sexy and lewd. Sit down and put them on. Luckily, I had your legs shaved or these wouldn’t fit smoothly over them.”

G sat and took one black, fishnet stocking and fitted it on his right leg.

Master crouched beside his slave and helped him don the stocking and fasten the intricate lace tops to the garter clasps in the front and back.

Together they brought the second stocking up G’s leg to the garter belt clasps.

“Stand slave and go look in the mirror at yourself.”

G stepped before the floor to ceiling mirror and gawked at the lewd outfit his Master had chosen for him.

Master slid behind him with a black, lacy bra in his hands.

G saw it and shook his head. “Fuck no!”

Master slapped his slave on the buttocks.

G yelped and rubbed his sore ass cheeks. “Please don’t make me wear that, Master.”

“No choice.” Master dressed his slave in the see-thru, lace bra, fastening it at his back. “And these will help make your breasts look real.” Master lowered the bra straps, secured breast pump on his slave’s nipples, and pulled up the bra straps. The bra covered the man’s now 38DD breasts.

“What in the fucking hell? Master no!”

Master bent his slave over at the waist and spanked him rapidly until the man relaxed in his arms. “Don’t you fight me, slave!” He brought his slave over to the suitcase. “Finished getting dressed, slave,” Master said, pressing his slave down to his knees.

G kneeled at the suitcase and removed a see-thru, fine-mesh camisole. He held it up to the dungeon’s purple recessed lighting. _He has to be kidding!_

“Problem, slave?”

G pulled the black camisole over his head and smoothed it over his chest and torso. He picked up the last garment; a matching see-thru, fine-mesh mini skirt. G pulled it over his fishnet stockings and fitted it over his thong and garter belt.

“Stand up slave. In front of the mirror. Twirl for me.” Master motioned with his hand and fingers.

G obeyed his Master while cringing at the sight of himself dressed in the risqué outfit.

“Stop.” Master stood closer to his slave and smoothed his hands over the man’s body. “Sexy clothes, slave.” He kissed the man on his neck. “Delicious enough to fuck.” He slipped a hand under his slave’s skirt and thumbed and tugged the piece of fabric which pressed tight along the man’s ass crack.

G gasped and swiveled his ass back into his Master’s fingers.

Master inserted two fingers into his slave. He whispered, “Fuck you, slave.” He removed his fingers and shoved them into the man’s mouth. “Suck them for me.” With his other hand, Master pushed the thong band aside and entered his slave’s pussy with his huge cock.

G moaned around the fingers in his mouth and pressed his hips back for his Master’s humongous cock.

“You want that, slave?” He removed his fingers from the man’s mouth.

“Yes, Master.”

“Get your high heels on.” He withdrew his cock and stepped away from the man.

G swayed and steadied himself before returning to the suitcase and removing a pair of black high heels. He sat on the floor and fitted them on his feet. G attempted to stand on his own. Stumbling on them, he almost fell face first on the mattress.

Master assisted his slave, helping him to his feet. He brought him over to the mirror. “One last necessary touch to complete the package.” Master removed a tube of waterproof lipstick from a pocket in his robe. “Face me, slave.”

Upon seeing the object in his Master’s hand, G backed up against the mirror, nearly losing his balance. “Fuck no! Hell no!”

Master grabbed him, wrestling his slave into a chokehold. “You want to go there?” he growled.

Shivers traveled up and down G’s spine. His Master never held him like this. “N… n… no, M… M… Master. P… p… please don’t punish me.” As much as he could, G calmed himself in the man’s tight chokehold.

Master flipped his slave around and forced him to look in the mirror. “Here, you’re gonna put the waterproof lipstick on your own lips, slave. And don’t mess this up or I’ll punish your sorry ass.”

With trembling fingers, G took the gold container from his Master’s hand. He willed his body to calmness. Still his fingers remained unsteady. G used both hands to paint the gaudy, bright red lipstick on his lips.

“You almost landed in the hot seat, slave.” He grabbed the lipstick from him and tucked it into his pocket. “Don’t screw up your visit with Master Granger. If you don’t follow orders I’ll punish you after you get home. Understood?”

“Y… y… yes, M… M… Master.”

Master bent his slave over at the waist and smeared a gel on the man’s ass cheeks. After he straightened his slave, Master led him to the dungeon’s center where overhead restraints hung down halfway to the floor. He secured his slave’s arms into the restraints and adjusted the pulley system until the man’s buttocks were obscenely presented in the air. “Now I’ll commence with a shortened punishment session. Master Granger will finish the rest of your punishment when he arrives in the next few minutes.”

In this position, G realized this was where the sadistic man had brought him the first time. Only now soapstone covered all walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Was it there before? In that mental state with drugs and intense arousal coupled with fear, he hadn’t noticed much except the excruciating pain in his backside. G panted and thought about what his Master planned to use on his exposed skin.

“But Master you said—“

“Slave! Don’t question authority!” Master struck his slave with a willow cane.

G shrieked and bucked and writhed in his restraints.

“Scream all you wish, slave.” He struck him again, this time harder.

The stinging pain settled in G’s butt cheeks. He panted and forced his body and mouth to remain still, refusing to give his Master the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

“Stubborn, slave, as usual. What else can I expect?” Master struck him harder.

G’s cock stood perpendicular to his body and rock hard. He glanced down at his appendage and couldn’t believe he reacted this way to being punished.

Master struck him a fourth time.

“Fuck!” Come bubbled up out of his cock and spurted onto the soapstone floor. G slumped in the restraints and panted.

“Excellent, slave.” Master smoothed a hand over his slave’s tenderized buttocks. “Beautiful.” Four distinct and evenly spaced, horizontal marks reddened the man’s backside.

Master opened the door for Granger and handed him the willow cane. “He’s all yours. His suitcase is by the door. I’ll see you and him at work on Monday.”

 

**#**

 

“Fucking hot ass, slave!” Master Granger smoothed a hand over the red marks. “Here’s the rest you deserve mother fucker!”

He plastered the slave’s ass with strikes of the willow cane until he finished the four Sam had allowed him.

G’s cock bubbled up more ball juice. It dribbled on the soapstone floor.

“You fucker! You came again? Pain slut! You’re a mother fucking pain slut. I’ll make sure you get all you need, slave.” Master Granger released the man’s arms from the overhead restraints. “Follow me out to my van, slut. Don’t get that ball juice on the carpet in my vehicle or I’ll discipline your sorry ass with a bullwhip.” He licked his lips and walked to the door. “And grab your suitcase by the door, slut.”

G collapsed on the floor. He crawled toward the door and used the frame to stand and steady himself on his feet. G grabbed his suitcase, and followed Master Granger outside. With each step forward he winced from the excruciating pain in his backside. Before climbing into the man’s black van, G wiped the ball juice off his cock and licked it off his fingers.

“So you’re a come slut too, huh? Bet you’d love sucking on my cock all day to you get what you need. Hop in mother fucker and kneel by my side. Toss the suitcase on that seat.”

G climbed into the van, shut the door behind him, and noticed the heavily tinted windows. He placed the suitcase on the passenger’s seat where he would normally sit.

“Get between my legs, slut, and get my cock out. I’ve missed that hot mouth of yours, whore.”

He crawled on his hands and knees until he faced Master Granger’s crotch.

“Use your teeth and get it out.”

G pulled the leather pouch back with his teeth and out popped the man’s thick, swollen cock. G licked his lips and stuck his tongue out, slathering the underside of Master Granger’s cock.

“What a hungry cock whore you are! Damn. I’ve wanted to use your body since the first time we met, and now it’s all mine for an entire weekend. Swallow it, cocksucker!”

G took the man’s thick appendage all the way down to the root, while slathering the underside.

“Nice. Stay on it while I drive to our destination.”

 

 

Thirty minutes later, G’s tongue and mouth started to get tired and his knees ached. Just as he was about to change position, the van came to a stop and the engine was shut off. He wanted to rise off his heels to survey the area, but decided he’d better stay where he was.

Granger pulled his cock free from the slave’s mouth. “Follow me, cock whore. I’ve got your suitcase.”

G peeked outside the opened driver’s side door, wanting to make certain that he wasn’t exposing his dressed up slutty body to neighbors. The bright afternoon sun temporarily blinded him. He scanned the area and discovered Master Granger’s home was in the coastal mountain range just outside Los Angeles. The air was cooler than at his place. He stepped out onto a compact gravel road to find there wasn’t another neighbor around for miles. A log cabin style home was the only building in sight. It’s two-story structure loomed over the property. He figured it took up at least half of the acreage. G trudged toward it and stood outside the massive carved wood door.

Master Granger opened the front door and grabbed the slave by his arm, dragging him backward into the house. He placed him in a chokehold and slammed him face first against the front door. Master Granger parted the thong and shoved his cock into the slave’s pussy and fucked him fast and hard. “You fucker! Work your ass on my fat fuck stick. Yeah, nice, whore.”

G panted and focused on his rectal muscles and those in his sphincter. He thought about grabbing his own cock to stave off another orgasm, but decided against it. A bullwhip on his beaten ass wasn’t something he wanted right now. “I’m close to coming, Master Granger,” he said, warning the man of what was about to happen.

“You come slave and I’ll whip your sorry ass!” Master Granger grasped the slave’s cock and balls and squeezed them hard before releasing them.

G yelped and refocused his attention on giving pleasure to Master Granger.

“That’s better, cocksucker.”

Master Granger fucked the slave hard for the next twenty minutes before he needed a break. His cock slid from the man’s well fucked hole. “Come over here and sit on my lap.” He sat on a chocolate brown love seat, facing floor to ceiling windows and looking over a valley toward the ocean. In the distance there was a peek-a-boo view of the glimmering sea.

“On your cock, Master Granger?”

“What do you think, fucker?”

G wobbled over to the man and climbed onto his lap. He lowered his pussy down on the man’s hard cock.

“I’m going to enjoy my scotch on the rocks while you pleasure me with your pussy lips.” Master Granger lifted a glass of amber colored liquid to his lips and drank several sips. He caressed the slave’s bra and found the breast pumps. “What do we have here, slave?” He set his drink on a dark stained side table and lowered the slave’s bra straps. “Holy mother of… damn… your Master sure knows how to titillate a man. Put your hands up to your bra and work that breast pump.”

“I don’t know how to do it, Master Granger.”

“Seriously, you horny fucker? Let me show you.” Master Granger grasped the pump which hung down between the two suction cups and squeezed it several times.

G resisted the urge to grab the man’s hands to stop the suctioning of his entire chest area under the bra cups. “Fuck!” He writhed and bounced up and down on Master Granger’s cock.

“Oh god, yes, you fucker. Here take this and pump your breasts.” He pressed it into the slave’s hands.

G panted and stopped the suctioning of his chest.

“Get to it fucker or I’ll whip your sorry ass!” Master Granger swatted the man’s ass with his bare hand.

With one hand around the pumping bulb, G intermittently squeezed it while his other hand smoothed over his abused flesh around his nipples. Each time he squeezed the bulb his sphincter muscles contracted around Master Granger’s cock.

“Oh yeah, now you’ve got it, slut. Keep going and make me come inside your pussy.”

G slid up and down on the man’s cock while squeezing the bulb. He hadn’t noticed whether the man had worn a condom and he didn’t know the rules. He hoped he had. G’s rectum spasmed around Master Granger’s cock and milked the come right out of him while G had an anal orgasm. He slumped over and rested on the master’s chest.

Granger surrounded the slave’s back with both arms and rose off the love seat. “Wrap your legs around my waist, slave.” He brought the man into a bedroom and laid him down on his back. Granger withdrew from him, removed his condom and tied it off, before depositing it in the closed trash can next to the bed. He donned another condom and brought the slave onto his side, entering him and spooning the man. “We’re going to take a nap, whore, and then I’ll fuck you hard.”

G tried to figure out how this shorter man had carried him into the bedroom. It wasn’t that far down the hallway, but still G weighed as much or more than him. And Master Granger was inches shorter than him. Maybe the guy was stronger than he looked.

He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, but found his mind wandering and thinking about his foster father. Odd. Why now? He figured that something about Master Granger triggered him though he wasn’t certain what it was. Before long he drifted off into a fitful sleep punctuated by nightmares where he suddenly awakened and scanned the bedroom, wondering where he was and then regained his bearings and settled down once more.

Again he drifted off to sleep only to awaken several hours later to Master Granger fucking him hard. He pressed his ass back to meet the man’s inward strokes.

“Yes, slave, take that cock up your tight pussy.” Granger slipped a hand around to the man’s breast pump and gave it a squeeze.

G writhed on the man’s cock, and he took the pump from the man’s hand and pumped his breasts. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m going to come in my pussy. Yes!” G panted and spasmed on Master Granger’s cock, bringing the man to another orgasm deep within him. He released the breast pump.

“You’re one hot fucker, slave.” Granger withdrew his cock and removed the condom and tied it off. He tossed it on the dark stained nightstand. “All I want to do is fuck you again and again. Glad I bought several boxes of condoms and placed them in strategic areas around the house.” He slipped another condom over his semi-hard cock and slid back into the man. “Go back to sleep, slave. I’ll wake you when I need to fuck again.”

G settled back into Master Granger’s arms. Even though the man triggered him, he felt safe within his arms at least for now. He accepted that he belonged in this place; a cock in his pussy and a man spooning him.

Several hours later the same routine occurred with Master Granger fucking him awake and seeding the condom before taking another nap.

After the routine repeated several more times, G had timed them to exactly every four hours through the night. Since he had lost all sense of time when he became his Master’s slave, he didn’t know what time it was. Nor had he even glanced at a clock in his Master’s home. Here the clock was huge and filled almost an entire wall of the bedroom. The oddly designed time teller possessed warped bronze numbers which looked as if they had been overheated. He laid against the master lingering in his post coital bliss. Movement behind him brought him to full alertness and he waited for the master to leap into some kind of action.

“Up we go, slave, time for a shower.” Master Granger withdrew from the man’s pussy and helped him to stand. He guided him into the bathroom off the bedroom.

It was one of the largest bathrooms he had ever seen, at least eighteen foot squared, it was slightly smaller than the master bedroom. The bathroom contained a separate bathtub, shower, a bidet, a toilet, a urinal, and two separated sinks.

“Come over here slave.” Master Granger pointed to the floor in front of him. He crouched and undressed his slave, starting with his high-heeled shoes, then the black fish-net stockings and garter belt, next the skimpy see-thru skirt, and last the lacy bra. Master Granger left the thong and the breast pump in place. “Turn around and bend over at the waist.”

G obeyed him, but still wondered what the guy had in mind.

Master Granger lifted the thong strap away from the slave’s pussy and sliced a single finger up and down the man’s pussy crack. He plunged his finger inside the pussy and worked it into the man’s prostate gland. “Looks like I’ll need to add more lubrication before I fuck you again.” He withdrew his finger. “Okay into the shower, slave.”

G stepped into the huge walk-in shower which wrapped behind the oversized Jacuzzi bathtub. Once inside the curved space flashbacks overtook him, coming at a rapid pace. He slid against a wall and braced himself as they came as if shot out of uzi, faster than he could keep up with them.

“Slave?”

G whispered, “ _Sex_.” He lowered himself to the shower floor and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Never before had the flashbacks come like this.

Master Granger slipped out of the shower, stood staring the slave, autodialed Sam, and briefly told him the situation. He watched the slave and kept his cellphone connected to Sam. Master Granger had his instructions: Stay clear of the slave when he’s having flashbacks or is triggered and contact Sam. The only exceptions were if the slave wanted to be held or he attempted to hurt himself. Only then could he intervene on behalf of Sam.

G rocked back and forth and shivered. He tried to stop the onslaught of horrid memories, but he couldn’t fight them any longer. G surrendered to them. They washed over his mind in rapid succession. He saw things he only vaguely remembered before. Now what he had seen all made sense and it terrified him.

Master Granger checked his watch. Less than ten minutes on a good day with little traffic to get here from where Sam had started. Although if Sam broke the speed limit, maybe eight more minutes. The voice of Sam came through the cellphone in his hands.

“Yes, in the shower,” Granger said. “Okay.” He received his orders; enter the shower and sit across from the slave. Don’t touch him. Don’t engage. Just be there for him in whatever way the slave needed him. He stepped inside the glass enclosed shower and made his way to the slave. He lowered himself to the shower floor with the cellphone in his hand.

“Slave?” Master said through the cellphone.

G stopped rocking and raised his head from his knees. “Master… sorry.” He reached out for the cellphone and drew it closer to him. “Memories, Master.”

“I”m almost there, slave.”

“Sorry, Master.”

“For what, slave?”

“I couldn’t complete my time with Master Granger, Master.”

“No need to apologize, slave. We’re good. Less than four minutes out.”

G clutched the cellphone tighter to his chest and shuddered. Another memory erupted from the depths of his mind.

“Slave?”

“More coming, Master.”

“I understand, slave.”

“Hurry, Master, I’m losing it fast.”

“I’m parking the Challenger near the door.”

Master Granger left the shower and waited for Sam to come into the bathroom. Silently he pointed toward the shower.

Master entered the shower and sat next to his slave.

G jumped up and shrieked as if he had been hit.

“Easy, man, calm down, it’s me.” Sam stood up slowly not wanting to startle G further.

G stopped moving and glanced over his shoulder. He stepped toward Sam and fell into his arms, tearful and shaking.

“I’ve got you, man.” Sam hugged and rocked him in his arms. “Let’s get you out of here,” he said, placing an arm around G’s waist.

G jerked away from him and stepped back a few feet. “Can’t.”

“What?”

“I remembered something and it has to do with….” G pointed in Master Granger’s direction.

“Something _he_ did?” One of Sam’s eyebrows raised high. “Come on, G—“

“No!” He took two steps backward, his back now against the wall, and started to shake visibly.

Sam eyed him and stayed put.

“It’s who he is.”

“I’m still confused, G. Who he is? Your supervisor? The assistant—“

“Fuck no! Damn it! Don’t you see?”

Sam shook his head.

“Fuck… I’m not making sense… am I?”

“You’re not to me. To yourself, yes. Now if I could just get inside that beautiful mind like I can get into the that body of yours, well, I’d know.”

G sighed and attempted to relax before speaking this time. “He… I don’t know if I can say it.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Looks like him.”

“Who?” Sam stepped closer to him, making certain there was room for G to run past him if he felt trapped.

G’s eyes darted back and forth as he searched for a way out of the shower.

“Easy, man, calm down. Look at me. Yeah, that’s it. Stay focused on me, us.”

“He’s here….”

“Where?”

“Inside me… fuck… I hear him… I can’t do this. Can’t go past him. He’ll see me.”

“Your foster father?”

G nodded.

“And he looks like Granger?”

G covered his eyes with both hands and screamed. “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

“Stay here and I’ll handle things outside the shower. Promise me you’ll stay put.”

G nodded and trembled.

Sam exited the shower. He returned a short time later and stood a distance from G. “Come with me. Granger has sequestered himself in his dungeon which is in the basement.”

“Fuck!”

“What?”

“He’s got a dungeon in a damned basement.”

“And we’re walking out the front door. Got it?” Sam held out his hand.

G edged forward, eyes darting back and forth and to the distance, looking for his foster father. “What if he comes back?”

“Not until I call him on the cellphone. By that time, we’ll be down the driveway.”

G reached Sam and took his hand.

Sam wrapped an arm around G’s waist and guided him out of the bathroom toward the Challenger. He helped him into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“Go! Damn it, just go before he—“

“Stop G. He’s not coming out until we’re down the driveway. I promise.” Sam leaned over and kissed him on the head and closed the door. He climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled his seatbelt. After starting the engine and driving to the bottom of the driveway, he stopped and dialed Granger on his cellphone. “We’re on our way. We’ll see about a repeat date much later as promised.” He shut the cellphone off and grasped G’s hand.


	43. G's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G reveals more about what occurred with his foster father.
> 
> The team accompany G and Sam to the former foster father's house.

Sam guided G into the house, shielding his nude body from the nosy neighbors. Inside their home, he brought G over to the sofa and wrapped him in a blanket. He settled next to him, surrounding the man’s shoulder with an arm.

“You need to talk to me.”

G shivered and snuggled into Sam’s side. He blurted out, “Granger looks like my foster father.”

Sam eyed him.

“He acts like him too. Had to do a double take when I saw him up close and personal for the first time. He promised to bullwhip me if I disobeyed him or made him angry. That’s just like my foster father.” G sighed. “Then the flashbacks started in the bathroom. They were non-stop. Uncontrollable. I tried the deep breathing exercises. Didn’t work.”

“Tell me about the flashbacks.”

“Promised him I’d never tell anyone anything ever again.” G shuddered and buried his face against Sam’s chest, gathering the blanket around his body and face.

“He made you promise that?”

G covered himself completely. “Can’t.”

“It’s either me or Nate. Hetty’s contacted him for his assistance with you.”

“No! Never!” G jerked away from him.

“Easy man.” Sam peeled back the blanket and gazed into G’s face. “He threatened you?”

“Worse. Much worse.” He pointed to his left arm and chin.

“He hurt you?”

G nodded.

Sam hugged him and covered him again. “I’m sorry that bastard touched you like that. You didn’t deserve any of his abuse.”

“Then he caned me… I told someone… they didn’t believe me.”

“Told them what?”

G ducked his head and whispered, “What I saw that man doing. What he made me do. What he made me watch.”

“Who did you tell?”

“The police.”

“And they didn’t believe you?”

“Yes and then he punished me.”

“G, he didn’t punish you. He abused you. It’s called child abuse. It’s criminal what he did to you. It’s disgusting.”

“They said many foster kids before me told them stories about the man and the police never found anything to substantiate those allegations.

“They called my foster father to pick me up.

“He took me home and strung me up in the basement.”

“And abused you?”

“Tortured me… and I can’t say it… yet.” G squeezed his eyes shut and trembled. “You won’t believe me.”

“I will, G,” Sam said, hugging him. “Have I ever doubted anything you’ve told me about your crazy, mixed up life?”

“No.”

“Well then?”

G opened his eyes and gazed into Sam’s. “This is different. Too unbelievable even for me and I lived it.”

“Go on.”

He glanced down at Sam’s chest and mumbled, “He forced me to befriend kids my age.”

“How old were you?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Obviously old enough to know what he was doing was wrong. Probably eight to ten years old.”

“Wouldn’t take much.”

“What?”

“Criminal acts. Same ones he perpetrated on me and then some.”

“He raped those kids?”

“Yes. Worse he made me watch him from my strung up position. I couldn’t close my eyes because he threatened to rape me with a police baton.”

“A police baton? Was he law enforcement?”

“Don’t remember.” G lowered his voice to a whisper. “Then he did more. Unspeakable acts.”

“Abused them physically?”

“Don’t you wish and me too. Wouldn’t have been half as bad as what I now remember. I hesitate to tell you. No one believed me before.”

Suddenly G pulled away from Sam and straightened. He leaped off the sofa with the blanket wrapped around him. “Can’t sit down for this.” He backed up against a wall and pressed his body into it. “Stay where you are. Need space.”

“Got you. I’m here. I believe you.”

“But will you? That’s the hundred-million dollar question.”

“That much?” Sam smiled.

G whispered, “They’re dead. All of them. Not one of them ever left that house. That basement.”

Sam attempted to keep calm. “He murdered them?”

“See. What did I tell you? Unbelievable isn’t it?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t believe you. I’m shocked.”

“Your face says it all. And then your question. Told you.”

“Now you’re jumping to conclusions. I’m an investigator, remember? Just like you.”

“Even for this?”

“Yes. It doesn’t mean I don’t believe you.”

“Sure. Just like the police I told. I get it. It’s okay. Really.” G dropped the blanket and left the room.

Sam stood in the master bedroom’s doorway, watching G dress in sweats without boxers. “Glad you’re dressing as per protocol.” He eyed him.

“At least I got something right.”

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?” Sam stepped into the room. “You asking to get disciplined?”

G bowed his head. “No.” His answer squeaked out. Not how he expected it would come forth.

Sam stopped in front of him and lifted G’s chin with a single finger. He brushed the wetness from the man’s eyes and cheeks, and tenderly kissed him on the mouth.

“I believe you. I love you.”

G wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, resting his head on the man’s chest. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Sam guided G back out into the living room.

They sat on the sofa close to each other.

“You’re not gonna like this.” Sam spoke into the air rather than directly to G. “Come in Hetty.”

G jerked away from Sam and shot off the sofa. “You bastard!”

“Watch it! I’m not beyond disciplining you in front of Hetty.”

“How dare you? Without my permission? I can’t believe this. Is this part of your protocol too?”

“You done?”

G sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe.”

“Hetty asked me to record everything.”

“And you’ve got no mind of your own to—“

“He followed my orders, Mr. Callen,” Hetty said, closing the front door behind her.

“Like a damned robot—“

“Slave!”

G cringed and backed against the far wall. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered.

Sam approached him and whispered, “You’re triggered.” He reached out his hand and tugged on G’s arms, prying them loose and pulling the man into him. “Easy, man. I’ve got you.”

“Why?” G buried his face in Sam’s chest.

Wetness soaked through Sam’s brown t-shirt. He stroked G’s back and head. “Easy. I’m here.”

“Mr. Callen, it was necessary considering the circumstances. I would’ve preferred to inform you before hand. However, with your fragile state regarding this matter I opted to move forward with my plan.

“Get him ready for travel, Mr. Hanna. The SUV is waiting out front.” Hetty opened and closed the front door.

He understood exactly where Hetty wanted him to go. At one point not too long ago, he was eager to discover where his foster father lived. Knowing the truth about the man made G think twice about this excursion. “Don’t know if I can—“

“You will with me by your side,” Sam said, guiding G back to the bedroom. “Sit on the bed and I’ll get your boots.”

“I can do it myself.”

“I’m certain you can.” Sam returned from the closet with boots and socks. He kneeled at the man’s feet and dressed him.

“While you’re down there….”

“Seriously?” Sam brushed a hand across G’s sweatpants encased cock. “Damn. You get hard when under stress too?”

“Always have.”

“Even before an ops?”

“Made me late several times.”

Sam chuckled. “Lie back and lift up your hips.” He shimmied down G’s pants and kneeled between his legs.

“Can I grab your head?”

“Go for it.” Sam swallowed him down to the root and gave the best blow job he had given in his life.

G rode through wave after wave of the most intense feelings building slowly to another incredible orgasm. He gripped the bedspread in both fists and shoved his cock in and out of Sam’s hot, sucking mouth and throat.

“Oh fuck… I’m coming… So good!” G collapsed and released his white-knuckle hold on the bed linens.

Sam crawled up onto the bed and hovered over G. He kissed him. “Loved giving you head. You taste delicious. Can’t get enough of your big cock.”

G laughed. “So you admit it?”

Sam reached beneath him and grasped G’s cock and balls. “You mean these are a man’s equipment?”

G gasped and held his breath.

“Let’s test that theory of yours.” Sam slid off of G, keeping his hold on the man’s cock and balls.

“Please… don’t…”

“Don’t what, slave?”

In an instant everything changed and G regretted bringing up the subject of his manly, huge cock. “Don’t punish them.”

Master pulled a small flogger from his pants pocket and held it in the over the man’s groin. He grasped his slave’s balls and cock at the base.

When he saw the accoutrement, G screamed, “No!”

“Who?”

“Please don’t, Master.”

“So you don’t need me to prove you’ve got a clit?”

“I just had a wonderful orgasm and I don’t need my sensitive cock beaten, Master.”

“Well, I need to establish a clear Master/slave relationship for our outing.”

“Please don’t, Master. Damn.”

“Hands above your head and clasped. Here we go.” Master swished the flogger through the air several times before releasing his slave’s ball and cock and bringing the flogger hard down on the man’s cock.

“Fuck!”

“Count them for me, slave.”

“One, Master.” It stung, but didn’t hurt. So far it was okay.

Master raised his hand high in the air and then lashed the flogger on the slave’s oozing cock head.

G yelped and panted. That hurt. “Two, Master.” The flogger reminded G of a miniature bullwhip. He wanted to raise his head to inspect his cock and the damage done to it. He nixed the idea.

Master swung the flogger through the air and flung the leather strands against the slave’s cock.

“Three, Master. Please, Master, I’m close to coming again.”

“The proofs in my hand, whore.” He plastered the man’s cock with a wicked hit of the flogger.

G writhed all over the bed and resisted the urge to grab his cock. “Four, Master.”

“Excellent. Now grab your clit and hold it against your stomach.”

Oh shit. G grasped his cock with both hands and held it tight.

Master brought the flogger down harder on the slave’s ball sack.

Tears stung G’s eyes. “One, Master.”

“Excellent!” He hit his slave’s ball sack harder.

“Two, Master.” That fucking hurt.

Master whipped the flogger through the air before slamming it hard against the man’s swollen and reddened balls.

“Fuck! Three, Master.”

“And your last hit, bring your head forward and point your clit at your mouth.”

G leaned his upper body well over his groin, pointing his badly leaking cock at his now open mouth.

“Come for me, slave. Squirt your clit snot into your mouth pussy.” He flogged the slave’s ball sack with one of the hardest hits so far and at the same time shoved three fingers up the man’s pussy.

G shot come into his mouth and all over his face, neck, and chest. He breathlessly said, “Four, Master, thank you.”

“Lick that clit snot off yourself and go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Get another t-shirt on. One will be laying on the bed, slave.”

Master left the bedroom.

G laid back on the bed and relished the soaring orgasm his Master had expertly given him. He licked his lips and tasted his sweet load. Master was right. His come was delicious.

 

**#**

 

G slid into the backseat of the black SUV next to his Master. Coming two times before this outing worked wonders on his head space. He was focused on only one thing, pleasing his Master just as he should be. He buckled his seatbelt and snuggled as close to his Master as possible.

Master surrounded his slave's shoulders with an arm.

Before he knew it Deeks had arrived at his foster father’s former home. The moment the SUV stopped across the street from the house, G recognized it. The area where he had believed the house existed was all wrong. This was Culver City. His guess had been closer to Venice Beach.

“We good?” Master asked.

“Yes, Master.” He had no problem calling Sam his Master in front of Deeks and Kensi. He imagined he would’ve before this last week had ended. Sam demanded and deserved that respect.

“Drop the formalities for now unless you need that more powerful persona in your life.”

“Understood. Thank you.”

Sam took the man’s hand and led him out of the vehicle.

Once outside G oriented himself to the location. He squinted in the bright afternoon sun and wished he had brought his sunglasses. G shaded his eyes with one hand.

Sam pulled a pair of sunglasses out of a brown leather satchel on his shoulder. “Thought you could use these.”

“Thank you.” G put them on and sighed.

Sam grasped G’s hand again and led him toward the house. “If you get triggered use the word “flogger.”

“I get it.” G smiled for their inside joke.

“Thought you might.” Sam lowered his voice. “Just for the record, you’ve got a big cock and I love giving you head.” He winked at G.

“I love when you do it.”

“Thought so.” Sam squeezed G’s hand.

Kensi moved forward, stooped and keyed the door with a device, opening it for them.

“I take it no one lives here,” Sam said.

“Correct, Mr. Hanna,” Hetty said, stepping close behind them. “I discovered that it’s the only house on the street which remained unoccupied for the last ten years.”

G crossed the threshold into his past. The inside of the home hadn’t changed since he had live there with his foster father and mother. Forest green carpeting covered the living room floor. Parquet wood floors led the way toward a door. G remembered the whole architectural design of the house. The forbidden rooms came to mind last and he shuddered thinking about what had stayed hidden behind closed doors.

Sam pressed his hand against the small of G’s back and whispered, “I’m here.”

“Basement.” G headed in the direction where he knew it was. He hesitated outside the opened door and stared into the darkened abyss.

Sam flipped the light switch, hoping Hetty had paid the electric company.

Light flooded the whole area below them.

Sam offered his hand to G and together they took the first step.

Halfway down the stairs, G stopped, his whole body trembling so intensely he couldn’t move any further. “Can’t.”

“I’m here. One step at a time.”

His legs threatened to collapse under him. He whispered, “Legs weak.”

“I get it. One step downward.” He squeezed G’s hand and wrapped an arm around his waist.

After two more agonizing minutes and ten more steps, G stood on the concrete basement floor and scanned the expansive space around him, looking for the door he remembered being there. In one corner ceiling hooks with chains dangling from them reminded G of the countless times his foster father had bullwhipped or caned him there. A white hot chill ran up his spine. He shivered. G refocused his attention on finding the door.

Under an eave, tucked further back into a corner to his right, G discovered the door. He edged toward it, until he stood facing the dreadful room. White paint dangled by wispy edges from the half naked oak door’s surface. Most of the hardwood was exposed.

No lock. A simple handle without a deadbolt. It appeared that nothing ever graced the door’s surface. G expected security. His foster father’s threats to never open that door had worked well. G imagined it was covered with numerous locks.

He grasped the dented chrome plated door knob and flung open the door. The moment a foul odor emanating from inside the room hit his nostrils, G staggered backward as if struck by an invisible fist, mumbling again and again, “Flogger.”

The fetid odor of rotting flesh brought G closer to losing everything he’d eaten for his last meal. He tried changing his breathing to keep the waves of nausea from bringing up the bile sitting at the back of his throat.

Sam came behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Let’s get you upstairs.” He guided him toward the staircase. Sam helped G up the steps and took him out to the SUV.

Deeks followed them and stopped by the front door. “Hetty said she’ll drive us back to headquarters. She wants to speak with you both there.” He handed Sam the key ring and crossed the street.

Sam guided G into the front seat and then climbed into the driver’s seat. He reached out and stroked G’s hand. “We good?”

G sighed. “I can’t believe he’s still doing it.” He unbuckled his seatbelt, scooted closer to Sam, and snuggled against him. “I need that flogger.”


	44. Helping His Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master finds a creative way to make life easier for his slave after the incident at the foster father's house.

Sam and G sat in the Challenger outside NCIS Headquarters arguing over whether or not G wanted all that Sam had wanted to give him.

In the end, Sam had won the argument. G exited the vehicle and stripped off his clothes. He rested against the passenger side fender facing Sam.

“I’ll say you want this in spite of your attitude.” Sam stepped up to him and whirled the flogger in the air.

“Only because—“

Sam whipped G on his sensitive cock head. “You need it.”

“Fuck yes!” He winced and resisted the urge to protect his cock and balls.

“Tell me what you need.”

G lowered his voice and whispered, “Fuck me. Here. Out in the open.”

“That’s better. Who are you?” He lashed the flogger down on G’s cock and balls harder than the last time, bringing tears to the man’s eyes.

G grasped his aching cock and balls and then flipped over as if he were on a roasting spit. He stuck out his buttocks. “I’m your whore.”

Sam entered him hard and fast and pulled out. “Again. Who are you?”

G pressed his buttocks out further and wiggled his ass in the air. “I’m your whore!”

Sam grabbed G’s hips and plunged into him, fucking him hard and fast for the next five minutes before pulling out again. “Again. Who are you?”

G flipped over and slumped to his knees before Sam. “I’m your whore. Use me however you wish.”

Sam forced his cock inside his man’s mouth before he could close it. “That’s it whore. Mine for whatever I wish to do with you.” He grabbed the man’s head with both hands and skull fucked him until he flooded his mouth with his seed. “Get dressed mother fucker! And don’t ever pull this again.”

G stayed on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Finally he stood and wobbled around trying to get his clothes back on without tripping over his own two feet.

Sam leaned against the passenger side fender and observed his man fumbling around. “You need relief?”

“Would be nice.”

“Nice? It won’t be that. It’s gonna be my way.”

G stepped up to him and stood spread eagle, waiting for Sam to use him however he wished.

Sam lowered his voice to a whispery growl. “Closer whore.”

G trembled upon here the man whisper who he was. He edged closer.

Sam grasped his man’s cock and balls and squeezed them hard.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, you mother fucker. These are mine. After your nips are adorned with my choice of jewelry, I’ll decorate these.”

G gasped. Another break in the rules which his Master had dictated. He thought about protesting, but only for a few seconds, before he said, “Yes, I’m your whore and you can do as you wish with me.”

Sam pulled him closer with his grip on the man’s balls and cock head.

“Fuck! That fucking hurts!”

“Funny thing about wanting to come, _slave_. These belong to me.” Master lowered his voice and growled, “Mine to treat however I wish. You want to come? Really?”

G shuddered hearing his Master’s most scary voice. Only one other time had he heard this voice. When he had refused to put the lipstick on his mouth.

“Well, slave?”

“Whatever you wish for my body, Master.” He swallowed hard and silently prayed that his Master wouldn’t torture his tender cock and balls.

“Good. Go stand by the trunk.” Master released his slave’s cock and balls.

G left his clothes on the Challenger’s hood and trotted to the rear of the vehicle, his balls and cock swinging freely.

Master opened the trunk and unzipped his duffel bag. He rifled through it until he found just the perfect setup for his slave.

G’s jaw slacked wide open. He backed away from the Challenger.

“Come here, slave, before I whip your clit into submission.”

He inched forward, keeping his eyes transfixed on his Master’s hands and what they held.

“What’s the problem, fucker? Hadn’t needed this in long time. You love it. Remember?”

All G could think of was his cock sticking straight out from his pants and making him look as if he had a hard on for everyone to see. His Master had to be kidding. And where was the come supposed to drain off into? Then G saw it. The whole damned contraption that his Master wanted him to wear. He cringed and backed up again.

Master deposited the paraphernalia into the trunk and lunged for his slave. He wrestled him back to the Challenger, holding him in a headlock while tying the man’s hands behind his back. “If you don’t submit to this, you’ll never get your clothes back. Now imagine walking into NCIS Headquarters stark ass naked.”

G eyes watered and he swallowed hard again. He freaked out at the thought of his Master forcing him to go naked inside that building with everyone looking at him. Shit!

Master released his slave and fitted the vibrating sound into the man’s urethra and secured it to a milking sleeve.

G stared at the obscene accoutrements his Master had chosen for him to wear. He never knew something like this existed.

Master brought a neoprene covered bottle up to his slave’s left shoulder blade and fastened it to his neck. “This way you won’t get thirsty.” He chuckled. “And you won’t go hungry.”

Pure evil. That’s what G thought about his Master’s contraption. He wished he had never told him he was horny. Damn.

“All right, slave, time to dress you.” Master brought out a set of clothes from the duffel bag. He dressed him in crotchless, skimpy bright red panties. They literally had no crotch. They simply hung over his fully erect cock and now bloated balls as the vibrating sound had brought him closer to an orgasm. The back had a single thin piece of stretchy fabric which split his ass cheeks right down the middle. Master whispered, “Easier to fuck you this way, slave.”

G imagined his Master fucking him in the bullpen and him coming and sucking on the feeding tube.

“I guess you’re already thinking of the possibilities with this setup. You’re mine, slave, and I’ll use you however I wish. You’re my whore and bitch. Get used to it.”

Next Master fitted his slave with a pair of sweats. The seat of them contained hidden snaps with a flap. He demonstrated his ability to use his slave, pulling the snaps free and releasing the flap.

G gasped upon feeling the back of pants open up completely for his Master’s access.

“Now I can fuck you whenever I wish. Just as a whore should be used.” He shoved his cock in his slave and held him tight against his body. “Imagine Hetty or Granger or one of your team members coming up the driveway right now.”

“Master, please hurry up.” He had forgotten all about where he was standing, almost naked on the driveway.

“I’ll go as fast as I wish, whore.” Master kept his cock deeply embedded in his slave’s hot body. “I’m gonna fuck you while we’re seated in the bullpen with everyone of our team there. Maybe even Hetty and Granger will be there talking to us.”

“Please don’t do that Master.”

“You forget one thing, slave. I own you. You’re my whore. Need me to take another picture of that tattoo?”

“No, Master.”

“Good. I was beginning to think you forgot what it said again.”

G swallowed hard. He loathed the possibility of another argument. One he couldn’t possibly win and which could result in further torturous deeds with his Master’s outlandish accoutrements.

Master pulled out, leaving them both breathless and wanting to come. Next he dressed his slave in a snap on short sleeve shirt and fitted two suction cups over the man’s nips and secured them to his back with a strap. “Look at those beautiful nipples both getting ready for next weekend.”

“But Master you said you might change the schedule.”

“You’re getting adorned next weekend whether Kensi whips your sorry ass or not.”

Oh shit. G was happy with only one thing. He couldn’t see what he looked like with his ridiculous set up and the water bottle on his shoulder in the back.

“Here’s your straw.” Master wound it around his slave’s neck until it came in contact with the man’s lips. “A hands-free come feeder.”

Oh fuck. Heat rose to G’s face.

“Ah how sweet. My slave’s blushing over having to drink his own come.

“Go get your clothes and bring them here.”

G hurried over to where his clothes were folded on the hood of the Challenger. He brought them to the trunk along with his boots and socks.

“You’ll go barefoot for now, slave.”

He couldn’t believe this turn of events. G handed his boots and socks to his Master.

“Now get over to the passenger side fender and assume the position for a discipline session.”

G’s jaw slacked open. This time he trudged over to the passenger’s side of the vehicle and waited.

Master stood behind the man and asked, “Didn’t expect a discipline session, slave?”

“No, Master.”

“You’re past due for one. Place your hands on the hood and spread your legs and bend over.”

G braced himself for the first discipline he had received in more than a week from his Master.

Master brought the pizza peel to his slave’s face. “Kiss it for me, slave.”

Damn. He kissed the discipline instrument and sighed.

“Count them for me, slave.” He yanked down his slave’s sweat pants, exposing him once again to whomever might come upon them. Master rapidly slapped his slave’s butt cheeks with a bare hand.

G jumped. “Three, Master.”

“Excellent, slave.” He paddled him with the pizza peel three times.

“Six, Master.”

By the time Master finished disciplining his slave, the man had taken twenty-seven swats on his ass cheeks. Master entered the man’s heated ass and fucked him hard and fast. “Come for me, slave.”

G spurted gobs of come into his milker which transferred it into the water bottle on his back. He sucked the come through the straw.

“Good, slave. No one’s gonna see what you’re slurping on because the straw’s completely covered with black neoprene to match the water bottle.”

Upon hearing his Master’s words, he breathed out a sigh of relief. His mind had worked overtime, imagining what others saw him doing with the straw and the colored fluid entering his mouth.

“One more special attachment.” Master hooked a breast pump knob onto the two suction cups on the man’s nips. He positioned the knob at his slave’s back next to the water bottle. “Now I’ll be able to titillate your nips whenever the mood strikes me.”

G cringed. His Master’s manipulation of his nips caused him to come. What had this man planned for the rest of his day? G didn’t know whether he should be thankful that his Master wanted to keep him distracted from what had occurred at his foster father’s house. He fully understood this was part of his Master’s plan.

 

 

Master guided his slave into NCIS Headquarters. In the bullpen, he pointed to the seat next to him.

G eased himself down on the chair. Just as he surmised; his ass hurt bad.

“Closer to me, slave.”

G scooted his chair next to his Master.

“I think I know one of your fetishes,” Master whispered. “We’re gonna test out my theory. Bend over your desk.”

G glanced in the man’s direction. Seriously? Here?

“Get to it right now.” Master grasped his slave’s now longer hair; down to the back of his neck and over two inches long all over. “We’re gonna keep this hair longer so I can grab it easier.”

He shivered hearing his Master’s deeper tone. G leaned over the desk and waited for his Master’s next orders. His sweat pants ripped open in the back. Cool air wafted over his naked skin. His Master impaled him with his humongous cock. G resisted the urge to yell out, pressing his lips together to keep anyone from hearing them. Yes, damn it, this topped his list of fetishes besides being fucked just outside NCIS Headquarters while splayed over his Master’s Challenger. Even though it was a holiday weekend someone could still find them here fucking in the bullpen. He’d better come soon or his Master would continue to fuck him until he did. That was the man’s ultimate goal; make his slave come so he could drink his own come. G focused on allowing himself to orgasm, something his Master usually controlled and limited. The problem though was his location, splayed out on his desk with his Master pummeling his sore ass cheeks. Normally, he’d orgasm in record time, but this was risqué, leaving him completely vulnerable.

“Slave?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Why haven’t you come yet?”

“I’m… well… distracted, Master.”

Master grasped the slave’s nip pump and squeezed it until he elicited a moan from the man and then continued.

“Oh fuck!” Before he remembered not to yell, he had. Oh shit. G spurted come into the tubing connecting to the water bottle and he sucked the come into his mouth.

“Excellent, whore. Stand up.” Master snapped the seat of his slave’s sweat pants back in place. “Sit, slave.”

G eased down on the chair. “May I ask a question, Master?”

“One for now, slave. Choose carefully.”

“Why are we doing this, Master?”

“Seriously? You’re gonna ask me that?”

“I kind of know, Master. A major distraction, right?”

“Need you to ask, _slave_?”

G sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“No time for resting, slave. Get down under my desk and give me a blow job.”

G’s jaw dropped open.

“I know it gets you horny and makes you come.” Master pulled the nip pump out of the slave’s back area and drew it forward before the man slid under the desk.

G coaxed his Master’s cock from between his muscular legs. He enveloped the man’s cock head and licked the underside, knowing this got his Master off the fastest.

“Better not try to get me off fast, slave, or I’ll have to bust your ass again.”

G slowed down and took his time, administering a deluxe blow job to his Master.

“Yeah, that’s it, slave, give me your best.” Master slouched down in his chair, giving the man complete access to his cock and balls. “Fuck man, you’re getting better at this every time you give me a blow job.” He grabbed his slave’s head and took control, skull fucking the man until he busted a load deep in his throat.

G released a load into the system on his cock. This time he waited and didn’t drink it with the straw. He leaned back on his heels and waited for his Master’s next orders.

“Get up here whore before your team gets back and sees you acting like your tattoo says.”

He crawled out from under the table and started to climb to his feet.

“No slave, crawl onto that chair.” While the man obeyed him, Master replaced the nip pump and positioned it where he could easily use it without anyone seeing him use it.

G reached for the chair’s seat and his Master grabbed his ass.

“Don’t forget to drink that come, slave.”

Shit! He figured it out. G sucked his come from the bottle and swallowed it.

“You can’t fool me, slave.” Master released the man.

G climbed onto the chair and sat.

“Next time you’ll be disciplined in the shooting range, understood?”

“Yes, Master.” He hated to admit it, but he wanted to experience being disciplined in that room. Being fucked in the shooting range sounded more like something one should be doing there. G smirked.

“Something funny, slave?”

“The _shooting range_.”

“You’ll understand soon enough with that attitude.”

G couldn’t help himself, he smirked again, while thinking about getting fucked in the shooting range.


	45. Master Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master's plans go awry.
> 
> G and Sam improvise and make the best of the triggering situation.

Master finished reading the report on his desk and said, “On your feet, slave!”

G startled and stood. He had been deep in thought about their presence in the bullpen, for that matter at NCIS Headquarters, without anyone showing up since the investigation at his foster father’s home.

“Move it, slave.” Master pointed toward the shooting range.

Maybe his fantasy was about to come true.

“You want adventure, slave?” Master ripped off the man’s pants. “You’re about to get some.” Master shoved his slave into the shooting range and closed the door.

G gasped.

Before he had time to think of what was coming next, his Master hoisted him onto the countertop. He faced the targets and his ass faced his Master.

“M… M… Master!”

“Yes, slave, adventure you’re gonna get!”

“My… it’s squashed… please… Master.”

“You’re what, slave?”

“My clit?”

“Well at least you got something right, slave. But you’re forgetting something.”

“Master.” G shivered.

“Yes, slave, that’s my name.” He held a gun at his slave’s side, notching up the excitement a little for the man.

G froze for less than thirty seconds and a lump formed in his throat. He attempted to gain purchase on the window, but everything was slippery. His hands grew sweatier by the minute, making it impossible to even grab the edge of the countertop.

“Easy, slave.”

“Get you’re fucking hands off me asshole!”

“Hey, calm down.”

“Get me the hell down from here right now you fucker!”

Master grabbed his slave by the hair and brought his face to his. “When you calm yourself—“

“Fuck you!”

“Unless you start talking to me about—“

“You mother fucker! I swear I’m going to kill you!” G kicked his legs back in the air, hoping to dislodge his Master’s hold on his hair.

“Not gonna happen, slave boy, until you come clean with me.”

“Please Daddy don’t do it again. I promise I won’t tell any one ever again. I promise.” Tears stung his eyes. G trembled from memories flashing through his mind one after the other.

Master helped his slave off the countertop and lowered him to the floor. He settled down next to him. “You okay, G?” He surrounded the man’s shoulders with an arm.

“Fuck man, I’m sorry.” He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his hair. “The whole thing triggered me, but I don’t know why.”

“Tell me what the first thing was.”

“I think… damn… the gun.”

“Do you remember what you were saying to me? I think that holds the key to why you were triggered.”

G raised his head and dropped his hands. “Damn it! This about that bastard. I wanted to get fucked in the shooting range. This pisses me off.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I still want to try it.” G climbed to his feet and looked around for this sweat pants.

“I tore them getting them off you.”

“Great! Now what am I supposed to wear outside of the shooting range?”

“And that worried you before?”

“I guess not. So no one’s coming here are they?”

“No.”

“You had me going big time.”

“I sure did.” Sam stood and brought G into his arms. “I wanted to play out some kinky things with you. I guess the gun play went a bit too far for you.

“He must’ve used a gun on you.” He stepped back and looked into G’s eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I’m there… with him… in the basement… damn… hold me tight.”

Sam brought G into his arms again and stroked his back. “You want this contraption off of you?”

“Not now. Kind of like that type of kink.”

“Ah, so I’ve got one.”

“The other is being fucked on my desk.”

“That’s two.”

“Having to give you a blow job under the desk.”

“Three.”

“Being fucked in the shooting range and both of us shooting our loads.”

“Three and half….” Sam chuckled. “Almost got you there.”

“Being disciplined and fucked outside where someone might see me tops my list.”

“A definite four. You got that twice now.”

“Loved every minute of it. Thought I’d hate this weirdness with the come bottle… hate to admit that I loved it so far.”

“Close your eyes and tell me about what your father did with the gun.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask me.”

Sam wrapped his arms around G and held him tighter. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

G grabbed Sam’s hands and squeezed them hard. “Promise you’ll never do this to me.”

“If it’s too kinky—“

“No! Damn it! It’s sick and disgusting and shit….” G squeezed Sam’s hands harder and released them. “Don’t ever do this to me. He raped me with objects. The gun. He played Russian roulette with a damned gun. The bastard!”

Sam stepped backward. G’s memories shocked him to the core. Never had he heard such despicable abuse. “I’m… I don’t know what to say except I’d like to kill the guy myself.

“And I’d never do that to you as a part of kink. Never.”

“He fucking raped me with a damned, long barreled gun. And it was loaded.” This time G stepped back several feet until the countertop dug into his bare buttocks. His once erect cock laid completely limp, the milker dangling from it. “Take it off,” G whispered. “I can’t do this right now.” His voice grew louder with each request. He grabbed the milker and tried to pull it off his cock, forgetting that it was hooked into the vibrating urethral sound. “Fuck!” He fell to the floor writhing and gasping for air.

Sam slid down next to him and grasped the man’s hands. “You can’t take it off that way. Remember? Let me take care of that for you.” He started to unhook the accoutrement.

G grabbed his hands. “Stop.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised high. “What!?”

“I want this… that.”

“You’re a conundrum.”

“A what?”

“You’re confused and I understand why.

“If you pull that out of you it’ll injure your urethra and cock. So let me do it.”

“Damn.”

“Lie on your back.”

G laid down and stared at the ceiling.

“What’s going on, G”

“Triggered by everything. Just… don’t touch me right now.”

Sam laid next to him. “What do you want to do next?”

“Fuck.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me here. It’s the shooting range. Give me that at least. After all, what else does anyone ever do here but shoot their loads?” G smirked.

Sam reached over and grabbed the nip pump, giving it a few squeezes before releasing it and rolling G onto his stomach. “Get up on all fours. Get ready to get fucked!”

G hurried into position and lowered his head and shoulders to the floor.

Sam entered him hard and fast, balls deep and grabbed the man’s hips. “Yes, this is definitely what one does in the shooting range.” He brought G upward against his stomach and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “And this is the way to fuck for the best depth and turn on for the partner.”

“Fuck man, that’s so good. Go slower. I want to enjoy this position.” G laid back against Sam’s chest and enjoyed the deepest penetration he’d ever experienced. “Oh god yes, I coming. Keep fucking me. Harder. Faster.”

“So good.” Sam slammed into him faster and harder and orgasmed the fastest he’d ever come in his life.

G spurted come into his system and drank it as fast as it came up into the bottle.

Sam drew G down to the floor on their sides and stayed embedded in him, relishing in their orgasmic afterglow. He kissed his neck and sucked on it hard, leaving his mark.

“On the countertop.”

“Seriously, G?”

“I only got triggered with the gun, remember?”

Sam hauled G to his feet and stayed inside him, forcing the man to lie on the countertop with the contraption underneath him. “You won’t be able to come this time.”

“I think I could come in this position even with this on.”

“Okay, let’s see if I can position you in such a way that you’ll enjoy it too.”

Sam pushed G forward until only his ass and legs hung in the air. His cock popped out of the man’s ass. He climbed onto the countertop and kneeled on it and grabbed G’s legs. Thus he placed the man in a wheel barrow position with him face down and over the edge. “Here we go. Time to be royally fucked over.”

“This is a sight I’ll remember.” G faced the targets while balanced on his hands on the concourse between the targets and the countertop. The contraption forced his cock against the front of the countertop. His cock pulsed with every move Sam made as the man positioned himself on the countertop. “Fuck me already, man!”

Sam used G legs for a cock sleeve, pulling them back onto his cock and pushing them away from him.

The sensation for G was as if his cock and balls were being battered into submission. He found it more stimulating than painful. In a short time he was close to another orgasm. “Oh fuck!”

Sam paid no attention to G’s needs or comments. This position and the sensations flooding his body and cock drove him into a fucking frenzy.

They both screamed for release.

After ten minutes of hard fucking, Sam was the first to orgasm deep within G’s body. He stayed with his rhythm, hoping G would soon follow.

“So fucking good. Yes!” G’s ass spasmed around Sam’s huge cock. Then his own cock spurted out another load of come. He started to collapse and fall forward.

Sam slid off the countertop and dragged G with him. He gently deposited the man on the floor. “We good?”

“We’re beyond good. That was awesome, for lack of a better word.”

“Maybe stupendous?”

“Yes, that fits.”

“I think we’ve exhausted the uses for this room.”

“How about Ops? The archive room? Hetty’s office?”

“Now you’re naming places of sacrilege.”

“Sacrilege?”

“Doing it here is one thing, but those places—“

“But the bullpen is okay?”

“Let’s get out of here before you get any more ideas, _slave_.” It was time to take control of his man. “Time to get you home. Hetty’s meeting us there.”

“And you had me going, Master.”

“Yeah, you fell for it completely just like I wanted you to believe.” He helped his slave to his feet.

“Can we do this again, Master?”

“I’ve got many more things to try for your bucket list as a slave.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him toward the bullpen. Master grabbed the slave’s shredded sweat pants off the floor as they sauntered over to their seats. Master pulled his slave into him and gave him a passionate kiss. “Let’s go home and fuck.”

“You really know how to make a slave fall for you hard, Master.” G smirked.


	46. Breathing Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master helps his slave to focus on his breathing for an upcoming situation.

G entered his home and rushed into the bedroom to get dressed before Hetty arrived.

Sam stood at the bedroom door. “Take a shower.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You need a shower, _slave.”_

 _Shit._ “Yes, Master.” He stripped off the sweats he had dressed in and entered the bathroom.

Master picked the sweats off the bed and brought them into the bathroom, setting them on the counter. He closed and locked the door while stripping off his own clothes. “You’re long over due for an enema with me in control.”

 _Double shit._ G stepped into the shower and waited in position for his Master.

Master entered the shower and hugged his slave. He grasped the wand and inserted into the man, filling his bowels with warm soapy water.

His intestines bloated, causing G considerable pain, before his Master ceased giving him the enema.

“Hold it and go sit on the toilet.”

G practically ran over to the toilet. Master had never given him a soap suds enema before. He could tell it wasn’t just a water enema. The irritation within his bowels increased with each passing moment. He strained to keep his anal ring tightened, preventing any release of fluids from his intestinal tract. G gasped and stared at his Master, pleading with his eyes.

“Release your bowels, slave.”

A loud splat followed by gaseous sounds similar to farts spewed into the toilet bowl. G sighed and relaxed as his torturous soap suds enema subsided.

“Back in here, slave, assume the position.”

 _Oh shit. Is he kidding?_ G flushed the toilet and scurried into position in the shower, hands on the wall, feet apart, and bent over at the waist.

Master inserted the wand and filled his slave’s intestines with another soap suds enema.

G’s guts tightened and he winced from the tenderness within him.

“Hold it, slave, and go sit on the toilet. Don’t flush it. Then sit on the bidet and wait for me.”

G cringed, hearing his Master’s newest instructions. He lowered his sore ass cheeks onto the toilet seat and waited for the man’s orders.

Master glanced at his wrist watch and watched the time.

G stared at his Master, waiting to be relieved of the most excruciating cramps he’d ever experienced.

“A few more minutes.”

“Minutes? M… M… Master!”

“Yes, slave, minutes.”

G wished he had his wrist watch on so he could note the passing of time. However, ever since their Master/slave relationship started, the man had taken away all ways for him to tell time. Not even a clock graced the walls or bedside table of his home. He understood why his Master had done it: determine what your slave sees, feels, hears, thinks, and senses and you obtain more control over his life. It both frightened him and made him feel more secure.

“Release your bowels, slave.”

G relaxed his anal star and a flood of burning soapy water and fecal matter flew out of him and into the toilet. He lifted off the seat and gingerly sat on the bidet, waiting for his Master to care for him. G disliked this part of the enema, feeling more like a small boy than a man. Of course that was his Master’s purpose in controlling his every body part.

“Looks like you’ll need one more enema.”

 _Damn. Do not know if I can do one more soap suds enema._ He entered the shower and assumed the position.

Master flushed the toilet. “Excellent, slave. A regular enema this time, but you’ll hold it for twice as long.” He stepped into the shower and grasped the wand.

 _What in the hell?_ G braced himself for the pure torture of holding an enema for a long time without spilling a drop in the shower.

Master inserted the wand and pushed more water than usual into his slave’s bowels.

G tightened his anal star, trying to hold onto the huge amount of water. He glanced down at his bloated lower abdomen. _How much water did his Master put inside him?_ His intestines were filled to beyond capacity. And then something started happening that he wasn’t expecting at all. A strange feeling deep in his bowels developed into an anal orgasm. As it deepened G was shocked at its intensity. The spasms rocked through his whole intestinal tract. He gasped and fell to his knees, the water spurting out of him before he could stop it.

Master kneeled behind his slave, washed his backside, and entered him. “Fuck yeah!” Master relished the feeling of his slave’s rectum spasming around his rock hard cock. He fucked his slave for less than ten minutes before depositing a load of come deep within his slave’s bowels.

G slumped forward onto his chest. “Sorry, Master, I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I know. Was supposed to happen, slave.” Master kissed the man’s neck and nibbled on it. “Let’s get washed up and dressed.” He helped the man to his feet while staying firmly embedded in him. Master hugged and held his slave close and washed his whole body. “Hands on the wall.” He forced the man flat against the wall and fucked him again. “Gotta do that again. Was hot and sexy and made me so horny.”

G’s cock and balls smashed against the wall again and again, bringing him closer to another orgasm.

“Come for me, slave.” Master grasped his slave’s cock and jerked him off while playing with the man’s nipples.

“Oh shit!” G came gasping and writhing in his Master’s arms. He slumped against the wall and panted.

Master pulled out and washed his slave’s whole body before handing the man the bar of soap.

G lovingly washed his Master, starting with his head, then chest, and down to his abdominal area. He kneeled on the tile floor and massaged the soap up and down the man’s legs before stopping at his balls and cock. With extra attention and care, G caressed his Master’s balls and cock and soaped them up thoroughly before rinsing them under the water.

Master grasped his slave’s head and pulled him forward.

G understood what his Master wanted from him. He enveloped the man’s cock head, licking the underside and taking his time to give the man an expert blow job.

Master kept his hands on his slave’s head, guiding and controlling the blow job.

For some reason, his Master’s control over him spurred him onward, bringing him closer to another orgasm himself. This never happened before and it shocked him. While giving blow jobs to his Master sexually stimulated him, his Master never took this much control over them. The tighter his Master held G against the cock in his mouth, the more intense the feeling became in his body.

“Deep throat it, slave. Come for me.”

 _God. This man knew exactly what he was doing._ G took his Master’s cock all the way down to the root.

Master held his slave in place, making him choke on his huge member. He realized the man had little time to think about what was happening and that’s how he wanted it. Complete control excited and turned him on beyond anything he ever experienced.

G struggled and tried to breathe.

Master released him for a moment and then shoved his cock deep within the man’s throat, skull fucking him until he spurted a huge load of come down the man’s throat. He pulled back and dribbled the rest of his come on the man’s tongue. He dropped his hands from his slave’s head.

G’s body quaked and his rectum spasmed with a mind blowing orgasm. He slumped forward and fell between his Master’s parted legs.

Master rolled the man onto his back. “Open your mouth, slave, and stick out your tongue. Let me see my come.”

G obeyed his Master and showed him the come.

“Good slave. Swallow it.”

G swallowed it and licked his lips. “Delicious. Thank you, Master.”

 

G followed his Master into the dungeon. The space hadn’t been used in a long time. Anything longer than a day seemed as if it was a week. In truth they were here not long ago. Whatever his Master had in mind he wanted it now. He needed it. Unlike before his initiation week, G craved his Master’s attention and his discipline and his inventive ways for him to experience a slave’s life. He lived for these moments with him.

“Over here, slave.” Master pointed to the room’s center where the suspension equipment dangled from the ceiling.

G stood by his Master’s side waiting for the man to secure him into the apparatus.

“This is a lesson in breathing. You need to learn to breathe through pain. Any type of pain. Emotional. Physical. Psychological. Mental.”

“What about Hetty, Master?”

“She’s meeting with Nate to discuss your situation with your foster father. Our meeting with her is cancelled until further notice.”

Master fastened the ropes to his slave’s body, paying close attention to leaving his most vulnerable areas exposed, thus giving him unfettered access to his man’s sensitive body.

His Master’s hands on his body and the way he tied the restraints titillated G’s senses. Before he thought much more about how the man had secured his body, G was hoisted into the air and positioned on his stomach, floating above his Master. When the man brought over a leather switch, one he never saw before, G started to panic. His breaths came fast and shallow.

“Here’s the opportunity to control your breath.” He trailed the accoutrement all over his slave’s exposed groin.

G’s breath hitched. In spite of his fear of the unknown, his cock lengthened and stiffened. He silently chastised his body for reacting that way.

“Breathe slave.”

G released the breath he had held for over thirty seconds.

“In and out with the rhythm of the leather switch on your body. That’s it. Focus.”

G panted in between breaths. He couldn’t stop focusing on what was coming next.

“No. Stay in the present. Focus on your breaths and what I’m doing right now.”

He refocused his efforts on his Master’s instructions to pay attention to the switch on his sensitive body parts.

“That’s it. Excellent.” Master lightly tapped the switch on his slave’s cock.

G startled and his breaths came in a faster rhythm. He stayed focused on them.

“Good.” Master brought the switch up to his slave’s nipples, keeping it in contact with the most sensitive area of them. Then he plastered them with wickedly hard slaps.

G gasped and tried to breathe as his Master had instructed. He failed. Sweat poured off of him. He wanted to scream at his Master to stop torturing his nipples, but he held his tongue instead.

Master stopped beating his slave’s nips and lowered the ropes. His slave was now suspended inches above the floor. Master rained down successive hits of the switch on his slave’s buttocks, paying close attention the man’s ass crack. He strategically placed several direct hits on the sensitive area close to his slave’s anal star.

G couldn’t help himself this time. He screeched and writhed. The more he moved though the easier it became for his Master to center the hits directly on his anal star. Even though the pain was excruciating, G willed himself to remain still and focus his attention on his breathing.

“Excellent.” Master lowered his slave to the floor. “We’re done, slave. Stay there for awhile.”

“What the fuck!?”

“Slave!”

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Master I thought you would, you know, fuck me.”

“No.” He walked away.


	47. Bullwhip Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master prepares his slave G for Kensi's bullwhipping and for something else.
> 
> An impending procedure triggers G.

Master secured the restraints to his slave’s naked body and then to the post. The man’s body was partially wrapped around a post, making his buttocks thrust obscenely outward.

G tensed. “Master!”

“Problem, slave?”

“I thought it was supposed to be the St. Andres Cross, Master.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t want your entire body exposed to the bullwhip.”

“Thank you, Master.” G sighed and relaxed his body. _This is a good thing, right?_

“Excellent, slave. Remember your breathing exercises.” Master petted his slave’s head. “Yes, that’s it. Good job.” He smoothed his hand down the man’s nude body. “We’re only practicing your relaxation and deep breathing exercises today. No whip will grace you body while you’re restrained in this position.

“Now remember tomorrow will be nothing like what that sick bastard did to you with a bullwhip. And it won’t be like your foster father’s abuse. After I’m finished with your first session you’ll be able to lay and sit down normally.” Master leaned his nakedness against his slave’s bare body and kissed and sucked the man’s neck. “You’re so sexy. I love you.” He rubbed his cock along his slave’s butt crack and whispered, “Want to fuck you hard. Make you quake on my cock as it slices through your depths.”

G whispered, “Yes Master please.”

“Breathe, slave.”

G hadn’t noticed his breaths hitching and refocused on controlling them.

“Excellent, slave.” Master grasped his own cock and lined it up with his slave’s anal star and pushed forward.

“Oh Master!”

“Like that slave? Miss my huge cock in your tight pussy?”

“Yes Master, thank you.”

Master grasped his slave’s waist and rammed his cock deep inside the man’s body. He whispered, “This is where my cock belongs.”

“Please take me, Master.”

“Only if you remain focused on your breaths.”

“How do I do that, Master?”

“The same way you’re doing it right now. Focus.” Master dropped his hands to the man’s hips. “Here we go, slave.” He withdrew fully and plunged into his slave.

G concentrated on his breathing and the rhythm his Master set with his deep inward pushes and his slow outward withdrawals.

“Good. Keep it up.”

Each time his Master pulled his cock free from his body, G gasped and drew in a deep breath. He released it slowly as his Master plunged his cock into him.

“Yes, slave, fucking hot. Let’s add one more thing; work your pussy muscles around my cock. You’ll have to step up your focus on your breaths.”

G obeyed his Master, keeping his mind on two completely different parts of his body at once. Soon he found they were more interconnected than he first thought.

“Excellent.” Master withdrew his cock and started to remove the rope around his slave.

“You’re not doing anything with the bullwhip, Master?”

“In a minute, slave, patience.” He pulled a blindfold over the man’s eyes and brought him over to the restraints in the dungeon’s center. Master strapped his slave into the overhead restraint system, leaving him suspended in the air, hovering over the floor facing downward, and spread eagle.

Master snaked the black leather bullwhip around his slave’s exposed and vulnerable body.

“Feel it caressing your sexy curves and lapping at your balls and clit.”

G sighed refocused on his breathing.

“Excellent, slave, you paid attention to your breaths without being told.”

Master directed the leather accoutrement over the man’s buttocks and down his butt crack.

G’s breaths hitched and his pussy quaked. “Oh my god… so good… Master.”

“So responsive.” Master entered the man and trailed the bullwhip over the slave’s back and neck.

“May I ask a question, Master?”

“One.” He chuckled. “Go ahead.”

“Where did Master Granger learn how to bullwhip?”

“Ah, thinking about what’s to come. I taught him.”

G whispered, “Oh shit.”

Master wrapped the bullwhip around his slave’s body and then used the for leverage while fucking his slave hard and fast. He spurted come deep within the man. Master withdrew his cock with an audible pop and left his slave hanging in mid-air.

Master whispered, “Focus on your breathing. That’s it. Excellent.” He turned on some meditative music and sat in the spanking chair. “Slow it down to the rhythm of the music. “Good. Slower.” He heard his slave’s breathing completely change as the man drifted off to sleep.

 

An hour later Master carried his slave into the house for dinner. He settled him on the sofa and laid behind him drawing the man into his arms.

“You did well for your second session, G.”

“Thank you.”

“What would you like for dinner?” Sam asked.

“You.”

“Could be arranged after we eat. You need your nourishment for the days ahead.”

“An omelette.”

“Sounds good. Go get dressed. We need to have some discussions about a couple of subjects. Wear only sweat pants.” Sam kissed him on the neck and pushed him away from him. He lightly swatted the man’s ass cheeks.

G leaped off the sofa and hurried down the hallway. In the bedroom, he pulled on dark blue sweat pants. Next he spent several minutes eyeing his erect nipples in the bathroom mirror. He grasped them and noticed how they immediately stiffened and enlarged further. They had changed a lot over the past two weeks. G thought about how they’d look adorned with the nipple rings Mark and his Master had chosen for them.

Sam stood in the doorway, observing the man as he touched his chest.

When he finally saw Sam, G startled and kept his fingers on his nipples.

Sam stepped behind him and placed his hand’s over G’s. “Thinking about getting them pierced?”

“My mind is slowly coming to that acceptance.”

“Good because that’s one thing we need to discuss. Let’s go sit on the sofa and talk.” Sam guided him out to the living room. They sat close to each other and ate their omelettes.

Thirty minutes later, G finished his omelette. “Delicious,” G said, setting aside the plate.

“Lay on your back on the hassock.”

He got into position and waited for Sam’s next orders.

Mark entered the living room.

G stayed on the hassock.

“Hey pussy boy,” Mark said, kneeling at the man’s side.

“Sir.”

Mark placed the breast pump on G’s chest and worked the pump in his right fist.

Sam kneeled on the floor behind his slave. “How long do you think that will take?”

“At least a few minutes before I can see how they’ll fit.” He continued to prime the pump.

Sam caressed G’s now erect cock.

“Please,” G said, his breath hitching from an impending orgasm. It didn’t take much stimulation any more.

Sam pulled the man’s sweat pants down to his hips and enveloped G’s cock, deep-throating him.

G grasped Sam’s head and moaned. Before long he spurted a load of come into the man’s throat and mouth. He released his hands. “Thank you.”

Sam took over pumping G’s nipples.

Mark edged sideways to get closer to G’s cock. He grasped it and examined the head, stroking it to an erect state. “He’s got the ideal cock head for a piercing.”

“What!?” G asked, trying to sit up.

“Lay back,” Sam said.

“You never said anything about that.”

“I own you and your body.”

“Shit!”

“Your nipples will receive nipple piercings after Kensi finishes bullwhipping you this weekend. Next weekend I’ll pierce your clit.”

“No!”

“Seriously, _slave?_ ”

G cringed hearing his Master’s voice.

“I own your nips and clit, slave. I decide when and how they’ll be adorned.”

“You told me we’d decide on it together, Master.”

“Changed my mind. Master’s prerogative.”

“This is seriously fucked.”

“Who?”

“Fuck you!”

“Excuse us, Mark.”

Master hoisted his slave off the hassock and dragged him into the bedroom. He forced him face down on the bed and ripped down the man’s pants to his knees. Master plastered his slave’s ass cheeks with the pizza peel until he heard him softly crying.

“You’ll stay here by yourself while I speak with Mark. No after care for now. Then we’ll talk.”

After his Master left, G curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth before crawling off the bed and into the closet. He descended deeper into the walk-in space and assumed his fetal ball again. Memories of his foster father crept into his mind. He moved his body in a frenzied, harder rhythm, pulling his knees tight against his chest. G longed to hold his bedroll; to curl his body around it and to hide within its layers.

His ass cheeks ached and burned, accentuating the unrelenting pain from his childhood.

Finally he understood what his bedroll meant to him. It wasn’t just a bed as he once believed. The bedroll represented the freedom he gained after leaving his abusive foster father. He started saving for it during the time with his next foster family.

G rocked himself some more before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

 

Master entered the bedroom and found his slave missing. He opened the closet door and peeked inside. At the back of the space, Master barely made out the sleeping form of his slave. He hadn’t seen the man sleep in the closet since their relationship started weeks ago. He crawled into the back of the space which was filled with suitcases and a highboy, and settled next to his slave. Laying on his side, he inched behind the man’s tightly curled body.

G jumped and jerked away from the warm body enveloping him.

“Easy, slave,” Master said, wrapping his arms around the man. “Talk to me.”

“I need my bedroll.”

His eyebrows raised high. “What!?”

G buried his face in the carpet.

“Come on, man.”

G pulled away and curled inward tighter.

Sam softened his voice and whispered, “Let’s go get it.”

“You threw it away.”

“I said I threw it out of the closet,” Sam said, scooting backward and crawling out of the closet.

G followed him out of the closet and remained sitting outside of it.

Sam towered over him. “What do you need from me?”

G stared at the floor and mumbled, “You left me just like he used to do to me.”

“Your foster father?”

He nodded.

Sam crouched and said, “I triggered you?”

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t my intention. I wanted you to think about—“

“You didn’t give a damn!”

“I did. I didn’t expect this reaction.”

G sighed.

“Need help getting off the floor?” Sam offered him a hand.

G thought about dissing him and then accepted Sam’s hand. He fell into the man’s chest.

Sam wrapped his arms around G’s back and held him close. He kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go.” He guided G down the hallway. At a huge linen closet, Sam crouched and removed a large black trash bag. He straightened, pulled out the bedroll, and gave it to G.

G grasped it with both hands, bringing it to his chest, and backed away from Sam. Tears rolled down his face.

Sam stepped up to him. “Something else is going on with you.” He caressed G’s face. “Let’s go sit on the sofa.”

“No.”

“Mark left.”

“You’re going to take away everything I have.”

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows raised high again. “A Prince Albert piercing doesn’t do that.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. It simply makes it easier for me to put a cock cage on you, and it’s an adornment.”

“I thought—never mind. I imagined not being able to come ever again.”

“I gave you my word after you agreed to have Kensi bullwhip you.”

“Oh.”

Sam led G to the living room.

G settled down on the sofa and wrapped himself in the bedroll.

“Tell me about this,” Sam said, pointing to the bedroll.

“Freedom blanket. A way out of abuse if it ever happened again. Stupid huh?”

“Maybe not. Depends on the circumstances.”

“Hetty never allowed me to use it when I slept at NCIS Headquarters. She didn’t understand why I needed it. I vowed to never be trapped again.”

“You feel trapped with me?”

“The discipline triggered memories.”

“May I hold you?” Sam asked, opening his arms for him. G snuggled into Sam’s side. Sam kissed his forehead and rocked him in his arms.


	48. Kensi's Lashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G learns something life changing about himself.
> 
> Kensi gives G his discipline.

Master restrained his slave to the whipping post, securing him face first and leaving his buttocks completely exposed.

G shivered and prepared his mind for the first touch of the bullwhip on his naked skin.

“As agreed, I’ll finish your training with the bullwhip.” Master pressed his leather encased body against his slave’s. “Any questions before we start?”

“I know I asked already, but I’ll ask again. Will it hurt, Master?”

“Yes. After all it is a bullwhip, slave. Here we go.”

He stepped back and brought the bullwhip up to his slave’s face. “Kiss it for me. Show it some respect.”

While he kissed the black leather bullwhip, G’s lips trembled.

“Remember your breathing exercises. Focus your breaths.”

No matter how hard he tried to focus on his breaths, G’s breathing hitched and he froze in place, waiting for the first strike of the wicked whip on his body. The moment it hit his back he cringed and shrieked.

“Slave!”

G startled and bowed his head.

Master closed the gap between them, encasing his slave’s body with his.

“You’re not focused.”

“I’m freaked out, Master.”

“Safe word?”

“No, I want to please you. Master.”

Master trailed the bullwhip around his slave’s neck and held it tight.

“Afraid I’ll hurt your precious body? Afraid it’ll be just like your foster father or that other bastard?”

With the bullwhip pressing against his throat, G whispered, “Yes, Master.”

Master released the bullwhip and slithered it down the man’s back.

“Not gonna happen, slave. You’re mine to fuck and fuck over, but never to purposely harm or hurt.”

He stepped away again and whirled the black mamba snake through the air above his slave.

“Breathe, slave, breathe.”

G refocused on his breaths, trying to force the images of his foster father’s abuse from his mind. No matter though, he cried out as the bullwhip struck his upper back.

“Is it bleeding, Master? I feel it bleeding.”

“No, slave, the skin is weeping. Remember we discussed this. Below the skin’s surface small amounts of fluids rise to the surface and weep through the skin’s barrier. Feels like bleeding, but it’s not.”

Master whirled the black snake through the air over his slave’s body, making it zing and the air around them sizzle. He lashed his slave’s mid-back area several times before snaking the leather around the man’s body. Master rested his black leather encased body against his slave’s naked one.

“We good, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Excellent.”

Again he stepped back and unwrapped his black snake from his slave’s body. He sliced it through the air, this time faster than all of the other times, making it sing and zing, before bringing it down across his slave’s buttocks again and again until the man cried out. Master dropped the bullwhip to the floor and entered his slave, grabbing his waist and fucking him harder than ever.

“You’ve got the hottest pussy I’ve ever fucked. Work those muscles around my cock, slave. Oh yes, fucking hot pussy.” He grasped his slave’s cock and jacked it off for him. “Come for me slave.” Instead of the man’s cock being hard, it was limp. “Slave?”

“Shit, Master, don’t ask me. Just don’t ask me.”

Master pulled out of his slave and released his cock. He stepped in front of him and found the source of the man’s distress. A puddle of come glistened on the soapstone floor at his slave’s feet.

“You came while I whipped you?”

Heat rose to G’s cheeks.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Right. You whip the shit out of me and I come all over myself. Nothing embarrassing about that. Right. Just take me off this damned thing right now. Fuck!” G turned his head toward the side and stared at the far wall.

Master grasped his slave’s face in one hand and brought the man’s gaze to his eyes. “Don’t ever look away from me, slave. You know better.” With his other hand, he pinched the man’s left nipple hard, bringing the slave’s attention back to his body and his Master.

“Fuck! That fucking hurt!”

“Of course it did, slave. Now I’ve got your undivided attention, right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Drop the formalities as long as you stay focused on me and our discussion and your body.

“What’s the problem with you coming?”

“I got off on torture?”

“You found the bullwhipping erotic?”

“Yes, and it bothers me.”

“It shouldn’t.”

“After what those men in my life did to me? It shouldn’t?”

“I see this as a new awakening in your body and mind. You’re letting go of the past and embracing the present.

“Let’s get you down from here.”

Master unfastened the restraints from his slave’s wrists and ankles and released the rope which secured the man’s waist and hips to the whipping post.

“Lay down on the mattress. I need to check out these bullwhipping marks.”

G followed his Master’s orders and waited to feel excruciating pain. Yet he felt nothing but a soft touch on his skin. Absolutely no pain.

“How’s that feeling?”

“Great.”

“Surprised?”

“Completely.”

“See. I believe you’ve crossed into a new place of acceptance in regards to your past and your present.”

“You mean my place in this world of yours?”

“Yes, _slave_.”

 

Three days later and after G’s back and buttocks were completely healed and looked as if no bullwhip had graced his body, Master led his slave into the dungeon.

Kensi Blye strolled into the dungeon carrying a brown leather bullwhip in one hand.

Dressed in a silk bathrobe, G stood next to his Master near the whipping post.

“Hey Callen,” she said, nodding in his direction.

“Ready, slave?” Master asked.

“Yes, Master.”

Master guided his slave over to the post. He whispered, “Your safe words, slave?”

“Rogue and sex,” G whispered.

“Excellent.” He removed the man’s bathrobe and looped rope around his body, securing him to the whipping post. Next he bound the man’s wrists and ankles with padded cuffs and hooked them behind the post.

“Master, how many?” He had forgotten already. His nerves had gotten the better of him. He worried more about Kensi seeing him come from getting whipped than anything else.

“Ten, slave.”

“Ten punishing lashes… damn.”

“Slave, this isn’t a punishment.”

“No?”

Master lowered his voice again. “It’s discipline. I’m the only one allowed to punish you.”

“The cane, Master?”

“I used pain enhancing gel on you.”

G eyed his Master.

“Yes, slave, I wanted to use less force and give you the same experience as if you were wickedly punished.”

“Nasty, Master. It worked. I believed it.”

Master kissed his slave’s head. “It’s time.”

Kensi stepped up to Callen’s side. “Ready?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Her jaw dropped.

Master said, “He’s been taught to treat you with respect.”

Kensi backed up and whirled the bullwhip through the air and overhead.

Master moved to the side keeping his eyes his slave.

Kensi brought the bullwhip across the slave’s buttocks.

G jumped and yelped. It was harsher than he imagined it would be. He focused on his breaths, but that didn’t seem to matter. The pain surpassed his ability to concentrate. He imagined that blood had seeped to the surface of his skin rather than the weeping of fluids his Master had showed him in a mirror three days ago.

After the ninth strike on his now tenderized skin, G’s breaths reached a ragged, uneven rhythm. He wasn’t certain a final hit with the bullwhip could be tolerated. When it struck, G slumped against the whipping post, spent. His cock spurted come all over the post and the floor. He lacked the energy to care whether Kensi saw or smelled the copious amount of come. It was the most he ever came in his life.

He barely recognized his own voice. “Thank you Ma’am for disciplining me. Please accept my apologies for interrupting your life.”

“Apology accepted Callen,” Kensi said. She left the dungeon.

Master took up his bullwhip and stood behind his slave.

“Ready?”

He had forgotten about his Master’s promise to completely finish this bullwhip session. “Master… I please don’t know if I can—“

“You’ll endure, slave.”

Master swished the black leather bullwhip through the air, making it zing overhead. He lashed his slave’s upper back first and then criss-crossed the man’s back until the last lash of the bullwhip’s tip decorated the man’s lower back.

G spurted more come onto the post and the floor.

Master dropped the bullwhip and entered his slave, fucking him hard.

G’s rectum spasmed around his Master’s cock. He was on the brink of another orgasm, this time deep within his bowels. He worked on his Master’s cock, massaging it with his rectal muscles.

“Fucking hot, slave, keep that up and I’ll be coming sooner than I thought.” He grabbed his slave’s hips and pummeled his ass, pounding into the man fast and hard.

G’s rectum started to quake. He was close to another orgasm. He redoubled his efforts and squeezed faster and harder on his Master’s cock.

“You fucker! Damn you!” Master plunged forward and spurted a load of come deep inside his slave.

With his Master coming, G’s lower intestinal tract quaked and he orgasmed deep within his bowels. He slumped against the post again completely spent and relaxed.


	49. Adornments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to celebrate Memorial Day Weekend. Enjoy!
> 
> Master adorns his slave's body.

Master repositioned his slave, facing him forward, and secured the restraints to the man’s naked body and then to the post. The slave’s body partly wrapped around the post, making his chest thrust outward.

G tensed. “Shit, Master!”

“Problem, slave?”

“What are you going to do to me, Master?”

“It’s time for your adornments.”

“No! No! No! No! No!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Master chuckled.

When the door opened to the dungeon, G jerked hard in the restraints. His jaw dropped wide open. Mark sauntered into the dungeon carrying a large stainless steel case. “Fuck!”

“Thought maybe I was pulling your leg, slave?”

“Please, no, this isn’t happening.”

“Who?” Master twisted one of his slave’s nips.

G howled and threw his head back, crashing it into the post. “Fuck that hurt!”

“What’s my name slave?”

“Master.”

“Better. And what’s his name?”

“Sir.”

“Excellent. I see you know your manners after all.” Master positioned a full length mirror before his slave. He grabbed his slave by the hair and directed his gaze to it. “You’re going to do two things for me, slave. Number one, keep your eyes on the mirror and what Mark does to your nipples. Number two, focus on your breaths at the same time. If those eyes drift just once during your piercing, you’ll be whipped on your clit. Understood?”

“May I come if you do that, Master?”

“You come and I’ll whip your thighs too. I doubt you derive pleasure from the kind of whipping your clit will receive on it.”

“Oh fuck. This sucks, Master.”

“Oh that comes later when we make you suck our cocks.”

“What the fuck? Master, please what are you doing to me?”

“Piercing and fucking you.”

For now G kept his eyes glued to Mark and the stainless steel case.

“I see he’s got your undivided attention for the moment.” Master withdrew a small box from his leather pants’s pocket and presented it to his slave. “I think these will look great on those nips.”

G stared at the teal colored nipple rings. He had to admit he loved the color.

“They match your eyes nicely and bring out the color.” Master made room for Mark to come closer to his slave.

Mark wiped the slave’s chest with an antiseptic, completely covering the area from pit to pit and neck to mid drift. Next he selected one of two syringes he placed on a stainless steel cart and an alcohol swab. He approached the man’s left breast area.

“No fucking way!”

“Oh yes, slave,” Master whispered, moving behind the man and grasping his waist.

“I fucking hate needles.”

“Don’t we all.”

“All men?” G squeaked out.

“Most certainly,” Mark said. “I may work with them, but I dislike the sight of one coming at any of my body parts. Makes me want to scream.”

“Breathe slave.”

The moment he breathed in as his Master instructed, the needle struck his left breast area, piercing the skin directly around the nipple.

He released his breath in a long howl and then clenched his teeth.

“Breathe slave.”

“Fucking hurts.”

“No doubt it does.”

He concentrated on his breathing exercises and in that moment realized what they were for; getting pierced. They had nothing to do with the bullwhipping by Kensi. G sighed and relaxed his jaw. At once he both hated his Master’s deception and silently thanked him for the preparation.

“That’s it slave. Good job.” Master slid his hands down to the man’s cock. Hard as usual. Even in this time of vulnerability and impending pain, his slave remained sexually aroused. A true pain slut.

Mark brought over another filled syringe and alcohol swab. He injected the contents all around the slave’s right nipple.

G strived to keep his breaths even throughout the ordeal.

Mark tossed the needles in a red bin marked for contaminated needles and threw away the syringes. He donned a pair of blue nitrile gloves and selected a curved stainless steel needle. It was the close to the diameter of the nipple ring Sam had chosen for his slave.

“Mother fucker! No way in fucking hell—no!” G’s eyes widened and his jaw tightened.

“I suggest you breathe slave rather than hold your breath.”

Mark tested the skin with the tip of the curved needle. No flinching. “Here we go, slave. I numbed your chest as much as possible. No matter it’ll hurt some. You’ll feel pressure as well.” Mark pushed the needle against the man’s skin below the left nipple.

G focused on his breaths and kept his eyes on the mirror. Blood trickled out of the small cut in his otherwise unmarred skin. Mark swabbed the bright red drops off the slave’s chest. It surprised G that he felt absolutely no pain. Though a steady pressure forced a second area of focus to the left side of his chest. He remembered exercises his Master had made him practice yesterday with the smaller bullwhip on two areas of his body at once.

Master brought his hands upward to his slave’s waist. “Excellent.”

On the distal end of the piercing needle, Mark threaded the nipple ring. He pulled the needle through the skin, placing the ring in the man’s chest just beneath his nipple.

G glanced at his chest in the mirror. The teal, stainless steel nipple ring now graced his hairless chest. He hated to think it, but it was true; G loved the adornment. His Master was right again. It was beautiful. Before he had time to dwell on the beauty of it, pressure in his right nipple brought his attention to that region. He concentrated on keeping his breaths slow and steady.

A few minutes later his right nipple matched his right one, adorned with the thick, teal stainless steel nipple ring.

G admired the look his Master had chosen for him.

“Excellent, slave,” Master said, “let’s get you untied and take care of those rosy buns and glowing back.”

Mark cleaned off the slave’s chest with cotton dipped alcohol swabs. He further secured the nipple rings in the man’s chest, making certain they didn’t move.

Master crossed the dungeon and prepared the special pillows made for fucking his slave on the floor mattress. He returned to his slave’s side and removed the layers of rope. Master led the man over to the mattress and positioned him on the set up face down, thrusting his hips and head in the air and protecting his newly pierced nipples.

“We good, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

He kneeled behind his slave, unzipped his pants, and entered him. “Feels exquisite being inside you when your ass is so hot.

“How’s the ass feeling?”

“A little sore, Master.”

“And those beautifully adorned nips?”

“Numb. And I love them this way. Thank you, Master.”

“Excellent.”

While staying deeply embedded in his slave, Master examined his slave’s back and buttocks.

Mark crouched before the slave, pulled down his sweats, and shoved his cock into the man’s mouth.

“Time to spit roast our favorite adorned slave,” Master said, picking up his pace.


	50. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stupid move by Master, G and him reunite under a new contract.

G stood across from his Master in the dungeon, waiting for him to speak. The man had said he needed to talk.

“Let’s drop the formalities,” Sam said. “You’ve accomplished everyone of your goals that we had time for during this relationship. I’m proud of you. And then dealing with what your foster father did on top of that, well, that was good too.”

“Thank you.”

“And now your contract is voided.” Sam held it in his hands. “I’ve destroyed my copy.” He gave the one in his hands to G. “You’ve fulfilled your obligations.”

G’s jaw slacked open. “My what?”

“Obligations and I’ve completed mine. Hetty hired me and I kept my word.”

G reeled within. He backed up and stared at the signed contract in his hands. “So I’m nothing more than a fucking obligation? Is that it? What the fuck? I love you, damn it. I’m—in love with you. I can’t—no—won’t believe this. You’re ending this? Damn you!” G threw the contract at Sam and rushed out of the dungeon.

Inside his home, he dressed in street clothes; tight, ripped blue jeans and a form-fitting, bright blue T-shirt. Next he donned his socks and boots. G rummaged through a special drawer in the highboy inside his closet. He selected several special handkerchiefs. G hadn’t used them in years. It was time again. He stuffed them deep into a jacket pocket.

Sam stayed in the doorway, watching him. “Where are you going?”

“Fuck off! You don’t own me any more, right? So fuck off! And furthermore, get out of _my_ home!” G barged past Sam, practically shoving him out of the way. He grabbed his keys and wallet off the entryway table and flipped on his heels to face the man. “I don’t want to see your belongings in _my_ home when I get back here.”

“How long do I have—“

G slammed the front door. In the front seat of the Mercedes sedan, he leaned over the steering wheel, holding back his feelings with controlled breathing before he started the car and drove toward an old favorite hangout of his.

He needed something from his Master and now that wasn’t ever going to be possible.

 

G parked down an alleyway behind a nondescript building in West Hollywood. The place was like his bedroll; well used and musty and comfortable. At least he knew his needs could be met here, now more than ever. With his experience as a slave behind him, G could easily obtain any master he wanted. He climbed out of his car and removed the handkerchiefs from his pocket. G tucked the appropriate colored handkerchiefs into the back pocket of his jeans. They signaled to an available master his need. In this case, a bottom boy seeking a leather master who used discipline.” That covered all the bases for him tonight. He needed to be used hard.

G opened the gay leather bar’s back door and strode inside. The dim lit hallway brought back memories from years ago when he first happened upon this place and began his quest for a master who could handle all of his wayward attitudes.

Everything was different now. He was no longer wayward. He was an experienced and desired bottom boy.

G ordered a hard liquor drink at the bar and nursed it along while glancing around the room full of hot men dressed in leather. The liquor calmed and relaxed his nerves. It had been years since he cruised here. He scrutinized each one of the men, searching for “master right.” One man held a strong number one place due to the handkerchief in the man’s shirt pocket rather than the typical place, the pants’ pocket. G caught the master’s eyes with his and then slightly turned so the man could clearly see his handkerchiefs. He faced the master again and lowered his eyes to the floor.

G understood the protocol even though his Master had never expected the behavior. Sam preferred eye-to-eye contact.

The man excused himself from the other masters he had carried on a conversation with for the past hour. He strode over to G with all the confidence in the world.

Out of the corner of his vision, G observed the master and his strong presence. Yes, he would fulfill his deepest desires to be used.

 

Sam hefted his duffel bag over a shoulder and trudged up the walkway. He opened the front door to his home and dropped his belongings onto the sofa in the living room.

Michelle Hanna stood in the kitchen with her legs parted and her arms crossed.

“You fucked up!”

Sam pointed to his chest. “Me? What did I do now?”

“It’s what you didn’t do,” she said.

“I followed—“

“Protocol? Is that it? Sometimes you can be so—“

“I completed my assignment. Hetty paid me in full and—“

“And that’s it? You walk away? Next slave trainee.”

Sam sighed.

“Resignation to the truth?”

“No, to you and your wisdom.”

“Bullshit, Sam!” She placed both hands on the countertop and leaned over it. “Time to set you straight.”

Sam backed away from her.

“Don’t you dare.” She eyed him. “Get it out and strip off those jeans!”

“We decided to—“

“Yes and this is one of those times. You’ve acted foolhardy. You’ve endangered the life of your slave. Now obey me!”

“How?”

“I received a call from one of your master friends at the leather bar. He’s concerned about Callen.”

“Shit! He didn’t go there did he?”

“What do you think? If I’m receiving the phone call he’s there and cruising for another master to fulfill the needs you should’ve been meeting a long time ago. You can be so stubborn, _slave._ ”

Sam hated when she addressed him this way. Though he thoroughly deserved every word including being called her slave. He acted like one, disregarding the needs of his own slave and following Hetty’s stupid rules about relationships in the work place. They had argued over this one point numerous times before she agreed to pay him for his training of G and turning his behaviors around. He bowed his head and trudged over to his duffel bag, unzipping it and withdrawing the accoutrement they had agreed to use in this type of situation.

Michelle sat at the far end of the sofa and pointed to her lap.

Sam lowered his jeans and handed her the accoutrement. He laid across her lap.

“No need to count them. Too many to keep track of them for your puny mind. Why is it puny?”

“Mistress, because I failed to fully care for my slave.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Michelle wielded the hole studded paddle in her right hand. “Here we go.”

 

Sam stayed in the lobby of the gay leather bar, scanning the expansive main area of the darkened joint until his eyes rested on G talking to one of his master friends. Lucky for him, G hadn’t known about his frequent trips to this particular bar to scout out new prospects. Most of the time though his master friends steered potential new slave boys to him so that he kept his identity a secret on the scene, especially at this bar.

He caught the eye of the master. The man rose from the dark corner’s small table and left the room.

Dressed in black leather from head to foot, Sam crossed the room and slid into the bench seat next to G. He slipped a hand down to the man’s thigh and pushed it higher with each stroke. Soon his hand brushed against G’s jeans encased cock. It was the same action the master had been doing with G. Sam leaned in close and nibbled on G’s neck. Not something the master had done with him.

G stiffened and said, “I’m not sure I want that.”

Sam whispered, “That’s not what you’ve told me numerous times.”

G’s eye fluttered open. With his jaw slacked open he faced Sam. “How did you find me?”

“The master who picked you knows me and called me.”

“Damn. I should’ve known.”

“Where do you think I obtain the men I train to become slaves?”

“Shit. I never thought about that.”

Sam wrapped an arm around G’s shoulders. “I screwed up again and followed orders instead of my heart. I’m sorry I left you like that.

“Michelle set me straight again. She’s got a way about her and a wicked hand.” He smirked.

G looked at him oddly. “She disciplined you?”

“As per our agreement. If I ever screw up with a slave bad enough to cause them hurt or the threat of irreparable damage, she’ll discipline me.”

G’s mouth opened and he quickly closed it.

“Go ahead.”

“After care?”

“Hell no! That would be counterproductive. Instead I’m reminded of my error with each step I take and when I sit—that’s a whole other pain in the ass.” Sam chuckled. “It’s the least I could do for the man and slave I love.”

“So you did mean what you said?”

“Definitely.”

“I meant what I said too,” G said, pressing his cock against Sam’s groping hand.

Sam smiled and grasped G’s jeans encased cock. “The former contract was a sham only; used to force you to comply with Hetty’s wishes.”

G’s jaw slacked open again. “What?”

“The real contract has much more meat to it.”

“The tattoo is real?”

“Of course. You’re my whore to be used any time I need to get my rocks off. Sometimes I’ll sub you out to a master friend or two at once.” Sam winked at him. “My discretion. Being whored out indiscriminately isn’t in the real contract. You’re _my_ slave. You’re _my_ lover. Those two realities rule over all others.”

Sam stood and said, “Get out to the car, slave.” He stood and waited for his slave to rise off the bench seat.

G hesitated before climbing out of the booth.

“Well?”

He paused longer, trying to figure out his dilemma.

“Problem, slave?”

“My car’s out back.”

“Not any more. The master swiped your keys and took your car home for me.” Master exited the bar.

G smiled and followed his Master out of the leather bar. He strolled outside and looked around for the Challenger.

“Over here slave.”

G’s eyes widened with the sight before him. His Master stood by a super stretch, black limousine.

“Well, slave, get your ass over here and strip.”

“Before I get into the limo?”

“Who?”

“Master.”

“Good, you haven’t forgotten your manners.” Master sneered at him. G hesitated again for a few minutes. With lightning speed, Master stripped off his slave’s clothes and tossed them into the trunk. G gasped at his sudden nakedness while standing in the parking lot. Master climbed into the limousine and pointed to the floor at his feet.

Inside the vehicle, G found an all black interior with heavily tinted windows. Before he could reach back to close the door, it slammed shut behind him. G kneeled at his Master’s feet and waited for his orders.

“Turn around and lean over the seat behind you, knees spread.”

Without questioning his Master’s orders, G complied, moving faster this time.

Master unzipped his jeans and inched them down over his reddened and sore ass cheeks. Michelle’s discipline left its mark, reminding him to provide his slave with what he needed. He entered the man in one stroke, impaling him on his humongous cock.

“You’re mine, fucker. Don’t ever forget that fact. When we arrive at our destination we’ll review your new contract and you’ll sign it.”

Master fucked his slave fast and hard, lasting only a few minutes before shooting a load inside the man. He remained embedded in his slave, grabbed him by the shoulders, and brought the man backward with him to sit on the seat behind them. Master wrapped his arms around his slave’s waist, drawing him against his leather shirt. He nibbled on the man’s neck.

“You turn me on so much, slave. Can’t wait to make you writhe on my cock and orgasm like the whore you are.”

Upon hearing his Master’s words, G sighed with relief. This was everything he needed, everything he wanted. His Master understood him more than anyone ever had.

 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at an upscale hotel with isolated units along the beach in Santa Monica.

G was thankful that the limousine was parked close to the cottage. He thought back to another cottage like this. Was this another initiation into his Master/slave relationship? At least it was the middle of the night.

“Come with me, slave.” Master exited the vehicle and removed his duffel bag from the trunk. He slid a key card into the lock and opened the door. Master set the duffel bag on a couch.

G followed his Master into the cottage’s living area. No round table covered with a rubber sheet. Phew! He closed the door behind him. This time G scanned the whole room while his mind was still focused on his surroundings and not the inner workings of his body, mind, and heart.

Sheets of paper arranged in a single row covered all of the walls. G thought about moving closer to one of them to read it, but changed his mind. He waited for his Master’s orders.

“Slave?”

G faced his Master.

“Where were you just now?”

He eyed the walls.

“Excellent. That’s your new contract. You’ll need to memorize every word of it.”

“Master, every word?”

“Every word, slave.” Master pointed to the floor closest to the door. “Come here.”

G stepped over to the man’s side.

“Face the wall.”

He obeyed his Master. His eyes gazed upon what he assumed was the first page.

“Read it out loud.”

_“The slave agrees to the following rules of behavior for his life:”_

“Go onto the next page, slave.”

G inched sideways to his right and read the next page. He was thankful that each page contained only one sentence.

_“The slave is loved by his Master.”_

Tears stung his eyes.

Master wrapped his arms around his slave’s waist and kissed his neck. “I truly love you. I love G too. I’m sorry I dropped you. I was ordered to cease and desist after you completed the required discipline.

“Then Michelle beat some sense into me, and I informed Hetty that I’d be renewing our relationship.

“Hetty approved of my decision because she liked the changes in your behavior and wanted to see them continue.

“I wrote these rules years ago with you in mind. The first time a master at the bar told me he saw you there, I strived to give you what you wanted should we become Master and slave.” Master kissed his slave’s head. He nudged his cock against his slave’s butt crack.

G pressed backward, allowing his Master full access to his body.

Master entered his slave and sidestepped them both to the next sheet of paper.

_“The Master gives the slave what he needs emotionally, mentally, physically, and spiritually.”_

More tears stung his eyes. He sniffled them back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thank you, Master, that’s exactly what I needed and wanted.”

Master moved them over to the next sheet of paper.

_“Master provides his slave with a safe haven.”_

“Thank you, Master.”

Master kissed his slave again and shuffled them sideways to the next sheet of paper.

_“The Master gives his slave what he needs sexually.”_

G leaned against his Master and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “I need that, Master. Thank you.”

Master lifted his slave into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom. “There’s more rules. Right now though I want to demonstrate to you what you’re read so far.” He laid on his back. G twisted around on his Master’s cock to face him. Master enveloped his slave’s back, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. “I mean every word, slave. I love you.”

“I love you Master.”

“First time you didn’t hesitate saying it to me.”

“I meant every word too, Master.”


	51. Clit Pierce Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories surface about something done to G's cock years ago.
> 
> Because of his memories, G refuses to allow his Master to adorn him further.

In the early morning after a night of the most exquisite sex and lovemaking G had ever experienced, he swooned with the feeling of his inner most depths being pummeled by Sam’s huge cock. He kept his eyes closed in order to stay with the feelings within his body. G refused to break the spell. One more orgasm. That was all he wanted to have. His body loomed closer to another climax. Then something grabbed his balls and stopped his impending release.

What the fuck?

His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped wide open. G’s body was suspended in the air and he was fully restrained. A fucking machine worked in and out of his ass, while his cock was pumped with a milking sleeve. The device which squeezed his balls let go. He suspected that there was a urethral sound in his cock by the way the inside of his piss tube felt.

“What the hell is this?”

His Master was no where in sight. He craned his neck to the right and then the left.

Master entered the living room of the cottage and said, “I’m preparing you for your final adornment.” He stood before his slave.

“My final what?”

“Remember I told you that you would get you your clit pierced.”

“You said that would happen next week.”

“I changed my mind. Master's prerogative.”

“I hate Master’s prerogative.”

“You're going to beg me before too long regardless of whether you want this or not. It's going to happen.”

“I can't do this.”

“Why?”

“Freaks me out.”

“Baggage from your foster father?”

G closed his eyes. The only way he could avoid his Master’s scrutinizing gaze.

“You know the rules slave. Get those eyes open and look at me.” When the man opened his eyes, they possessed a glassiness the Master normally didn’t see. “Tell me why this bothers you that much. We’ve been over this several times. You don’t lose anything.”

G sniffled back his tears. He whispered, “Lost that a long time ago.”

“Speak up, slave. I want to hear you declare it loud and clear.”

“I lost it a long time ago, asshole!”

“Watch that mouth slave or you’re gonna get a whopping while you’re dangling in the air.”

“Who fucking cares!”

“Okay, that’s it with the mouth, slave.” Master showed the man the most wicked looking paddle.

G cringed. “Please don’t.” He had never seen this discipline paddle before. Small metal points, which looked like pyramids, covered the entire surface of the pizza peel.

“I wonder how this will feel while the fucking machine screws your tight ass?”

“You wouldn’t, Master.”

“I will if you don’t stop the stall tactics.” He slid the metal studded paddle down his slave’s back. “You’ve got something to tell me, slave?”

G’s lips trembled. He spoke with a quaking and stuttering sound. “Something happened a long time ago.”

“How long ago, slave?”

“When I first came to LA and searched for a master.”

“That _is_ a long time ago. Over eight years.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Well?” Master smoothed the paddle down over his slave’s buttocks and pressed on the humongous, black dildo lodged deep within the man’s bowels.

“Fuck! Please don’t. Oh shit… hard to talk about.”

“You’ve got until the little hand reaches the six to convince me not to discipline your sorry ass.”

G’s eyes widened. Before him was the biggest clock he’d ever seen. The black-numbered clock covered one wall. It matched the size of the one in Master Granger’s bedroom. Though this one was normal looking. No droopy numbers. The huge six couldn’t be missed. It had to be at least a half of a foot tall. Master never allowed G to view a time telling device. It could only mean one thing. Master wanted to use the passage of time to force his decision about the piercing. A huge meter hung next to the clock. The red numbers displayed the passage of time. He surmised they must’ve been how long he had hung in the air with the milking machine, the urethral sound, and the fucking machine working his body. One hour.

_Oh shit!_

“So what’s it gonna be slave. A whopping or a confession? You can drop the formalities if you stay focused on our discussion. The minute your attention wanes I’ll up the ante and whop that stuffed ass.”

With a tremulous timbre in his voice, G said, “I wanted a master.”

“That’s a start. Go on.”

The little hand on the clock ticked closer to the giant six.

“If you’re wondering, you’ve been hanging here for the full hour. I started by milking your balls completely while I fucked you. Then I fitted you with the rest of the paraphernalia.”

The clock was at five forty-five. That meant his Master had awakened him earlier in the morning. _Did he spike my drink last night?_ He had fifteen minutes to convince his Master that he was willing to talk. G was determined to share as little as possible during those precious minutes.

“That mind of yours is working overtime again. Talk to me, _slave_.”

“I’m trying to.”

“Don’t try. Do it. Or else. Understood, slave?” Master stroked the paddle down his slave’s buttocks.

G trembled. “Please. Hard to talk about.”

“You’re stalling, slave. Let me demonstrate the pain this paddle delivers.”

Master brought the pizza paddle back in the air and swung it down on his slave’s buttocks.

G howled, pain shooting through his buttocks and up his spine.

“Now then, are you ready to talk?”

“Shit! That fucking hurt!”

“Of course it did, slave. I’m not massaging your ass. I’m hitting it with my most wicked accoutrement. I saved this newly acquired discipline instrument for this occasion. I needed the ultimate in persuasion.”

That meant that his Master had planned this piercing well in advance. G shuddered hard with that new reality. “Please don’t use that on me, Master.”

“Stop the damned stalling or I’ll whip that fucking huge cock out of your pretty pussy and whop those buttocks until you scream for mercy.”

 _Shit!_ “I wanted a master.”

“Found one. Next.”

“I went to this bar.” The establishment had garnered the reputation of being one where professionals gathered looking for men to use in quasi-Master/slave relationships. At the time, G’s search for a master wasn’t the serious one it had become years later.

“Where?”

“Hollywood.”

“Let me see. Eight years ago. Only one bar I know which still exists.”

“Same one. I’m never going there again.”

“Of course you’re not slave. Remember you signed the contract earlier this morning.”

 _Oh fuck. I did it._ It wasn’t a dream. He must’ve drugged me. I don’t remember the exact moment.

“In case you don’t believe me,” Master said, stepping over to a table on wheels and picking up the contract. He brought it back and held it up for the man to read.

“Oh fuck! When?”

“Time stamped. Read it.”

G reread the contract and eyeballed the signature. Then he looked at the meter. There was a place to slide paper into it for a official time stamp. What the fuck was going on?

“Satisfied?”

“I guess so.”

“Is that your signature, _slave_?”

G’s voice trembled, “Yes, Master.”

“Well, then, you’re certifiably mine. So no more bar hopping, slave. I’ll rent you out to whomever I wish in the confines of this relationship, but you’ll never be allowed inside a bar. Understood? It’s in the contract. Remember what you and I read last night?”

“You drugged me, Master.”

“Yes.”

“To force me to sign your contract, Master.”

“Nope to get you ready for your long ordeal. I drugged you after you signed the contract. You see, I know you’ve got some issue with getting your clit pierced. And we’re gonna deal with it once and for all.”

_Oh shit! He knows. How does he know?_

“Yes, slave, I know because of the look you gave Mark and me the other day. And then your reaction outweighed the situation.”

_Oh fuck!_

“So confession time, slave. Or whopping time. You choose. After your whopping I’ll get some help with drugs which will make you talk to me.”

“What the fuck?”

“Yes, one way or another you’ll tell me.”

“You’re not drugging me.”

“But I am if you continue to stall. That ass of yours will be hurting bad and your mouth will be jabbering. Your choice.”

“I knew what kind of place it was and I wanted a short term relationship with a master. What I didn’t know was the kind of people who frequented that bar were extremely sadistic and not welcomed anywhere else.”

“It’s notorious for abusers.”

“I wish I had known that before going there. I met this one guy who promised to give me a good time. He said he liked my cocky attitude and could help me tame it.”

“No red flags on that conversation?”

“No.”

“That’s because of what your foster father did to you. It set you up to seek out bastards.”

“Great.”

“After this you shouldn’t be inviting bastards into your life. Plus I own your pussy, your clit, your nips and everything else in between and around them.”

G wished he had known that Sam was into this type of relationship eight years ago. Then again he wasn’t ready to embark on one. He was into experimenting and seeing how far he could push a master. Maybe that attitude was more about his foster father than himself.

“The guy took me home with him. In the car, he made me strip off my clothes. He placed them in a bag and tossed them in the backseat. He told me to recline the seat fully and lie back. I, of course, obeyed him, wanting to see what his version of a Master/slave relationship was about. Before I could stop him, he placed stainless steel handcuffs on my wrists and locked my wrists into a hook in the ceiling of his car. I hadn’t even noticed the hook before that happened.

“Next he forced me to take some drugs.”

“How did he force you?”

“Grabbed my balls and squeezed hard them until I obeyed him.

“We drove through the streets of Hollywood with me completely naked and him fondling my body from nips to balls. It took an hour before we got to his place in the hills above Malibu.”

“So I take it he had money?”

“It was a huge house overlooking the ocean.”

“Was he a doctor or lawyer or some other professional?”

“I don’t remember. The drugs took away my ability to reason and think in a healthy way.

“When we arrived at the house, a man came out to the car and dragged me into the house. I could barely stand up on my own from the drugs and what they had done to me.”

“I figure Rohypnol for one. Probably more than that.”

“The effects wore off but they continued to assault me.

“That’s how I remembered what they did to me. I think Viagra too because I was so horny. They repeated that drug several times.”

“They raped you?”

“Worse than that. Rape of many kinds. The worst was what they did to my cock.”

“So that’s where the fear comes from?”

“Yes.” He glanced at the huge clock. The small hand was well passed the six. “This thing like a claw was shoved into my urethra.”

“A claw?”

“Hard to explain. It reminded me of the rotor rooter tool used to snake out a clogged sewer line.”

“Shit! I’ll fucking hunt this assholes down myself!”

“Don’t.”

“They threatened you?”

“Yes, and I never told anyone. You’re the first to know about it.

“After that I never peed normal again.”

“What?”

G lowered his head until his eyes gazed upon the floor.

Master raised his slave’s chin with a single finger. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Absolutely nothing.” The glassiness had returned to the man’s eyes.

“I trusted those assholes. I couldn’t stop them from experimenting on my body. They had me trussed up in restraints and kept the handcuffs on me.”

“That device was never meant to be used inside the urethra.

“I’ve seen a master use it to grab nips and that’s about it. I’d never use one because of the damage they could inflict. Wouldn’t want to be responsible for it. Tell me about the peeing problem. I never noticed anything abnormal about your cock.”

“My piss comes out normal and then dribbles at the end.”

“All right. Time to see a doctor about this. You might have a stricture as a result of their abuse. Although I haven’t noticed anything when I’ve sounded you. Though, I haven’t used my bigger sounds on you yet.”

Master turned off all the accoutrements. He removed the fucking machine, the milker with ball squeezer, and the vibrating urethral sound from his slave’s body. He lowered the man to the ground and released the restraints.

“Come with me.” He grasped his slave’s hand and led him into the bedroom area.

G stumbled forward. A little over an hour suspended in the air and he could barely walk right. G sat on the bed as instructed while his Master dressed him in sweats.

“I could do it myself, Master.”

“Drop the formalities. You can barely walk right.”

“What did you give me?”

“Nothing more than a little valium to relax you, but that was hours ago.”

“Do I have to do this right now?”

“Yes because of the Prince Albert Piercing.”

“Maybe I could skip that.”

Sam chuckled. “Fat chance.” He helped G to his feet and guided him to the door.

“Limousine?” G asked, walking outside the hotel for the first time wearing clothes.

“Nope.” Sam led him to the Challenger parked around the side of the hotel.

“Someone planned this perfectly.”


	52. Clit Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G gets his clit and urethra examined by a urologist.

“I suppose you arranged this too?” G said as he stepped out of the car.

“He’s an on-call urologist. Well known in the community.”

“Of Masters?”

“Yes, _slave_.”

“Oh shit.”

“I want you to behave and do everything the guy asks you to do, understood, slave?”

“Yes, Master.” He followed his Master into the doctor’s office and stayed behind him, allowing him to take control.

A male nurse took them back right away into an exam room.

G froze inside the doorway to the room.

“No formalities,” Sam said, patting the exam table.

G backed out of the room.

“Easy, man, what’s going on? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. This isn’t an easy doctor’s visit after what you told me.” Sam reached out to him.

G shrieked and scurried out of the hallway. With steady legs now he ran toward the Challenger.

Sam chased after him. He beat him to the car and grabbed the man by the collar. “Now what the fuck was that about?” Sam held him in a headlock. Tears splashed down on his arm. “Hey, what’s going on?” Sam released him and brought G into his chest. “Easy, man, I know this is difficult.”

“Can’t do it.” G trembled.

“Has to be done. Need to know if you’re okay inside.”

“Don’t care.”

“I do, man, don’t you want more cock and urethral play?”

“Don’t care any more.”

Sam slipped an arm around G’s waist and started to guide him back into the doctor’s office.

G ducked under Sam’s arm and wrestled free from the man’s hold. He backed away until the Challenger’s trunk pressed against his thighs.

Sam stopped and turned. He saw the wetness in the G’s eyes.

“Okay, you need to talk to me, man, tell me what’s going on?

“He—he….”

“Who?”

G pointed at the building.

“What are you trying to say? Are you telling me you recognize him?”

G nodded.

Sam stepped closer to him and whispered, “From eight years ago?”

G lowered his voice to barely a whisper. He attempted to control it, but it came out more like a puff of steam with hardly any power behind it. “Yes.”

“Let me go cancel—“

“Fuck!” G slid around the back of the Challenger and steadied himself with the fender before turning to run.

Sam grabbed him just before he started to run again.

“Stop this, man, or I’ll have to restrain you.”

“You can’t say anything to him. Please. You can’t.”

“Okay, let’s just go.” He opened the car door for him. “Get in.”

G hesitated. “Promise me—“

“Get in the damned car before I restrain your sorry ass!”

He lowered himself onto the seat.

Sam leaned over and buckled G’s seatbelt.

“I could’ve done that myself.”

“I know.” He grasped G’s face in both hands and kissed him before closing the door.

G’s mouth gaped open. He stared at Sam as he buckled his own seatbelt.

Sam grasped G’s hand. “I lost it, man. I never lose it like that. I wanted to go in there and choke the mother fucker, but you brought me back to my senses.” He squeezed G’s hand and released it before starting the Challenger’s engine and taking off down the road. “Forgive me for getting too radical on you?”

“You weren’t radical.”

“I threatened to restrain you.”

“Shit!”

“What? You’ve got that ghost look again.”

“That would’ve been just like what happened with that doctor and his friends.”

“Friends?”

“Oh fuck!” G fiddled with the seatbelt, trying to release it.

Sam placed his hand over G’s shaking hands. “Easy, man, calm down. No restraints.” He pulled over to the side of the road. “There were more than just the two of them?”

G stared out the front window, his hands still trembling. He nodded.

Sam started the car again and drove slower, paying closer attention to G than his driving. “How many are we talking about?”

“Twelve. A group of men who all knew each other well.”

“I’m calling Hetty and getting her to take care of this.”

Sam pulled into a medical building parking lot and parked the Challenger. “I hope this guy isn’t one of those men.”

“Me too.”

Sam came around the car to help G out of it. He brought him into his body and held him tight. “We good?”

“As good as I can be considering what you want me to do here.”

“Got you.” He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and guided him toward the door. Inside the office, Sam stuck closer to G than before, keeping in physical contact with him at all times. When his name was called, he took G’s hand and led him toward the exam room.

G glanced at the pictures of the doctors on the hallway wall outside the exam room. No one looked familiar as far as he could tell. He entered the exam room and froze. On the wall directly before him a glossy, two by four foot high poster illustrated a doctor using a scope to view the inside of the urethra. G backed out of the exam room.

Sam stopped him halfway down the hall. “I saw what you were looking at,” he said, keeping his voice low, “I’ve inserted thicker sounds in your urethra.”

“Thicker than that?”

“Yes. Your favorite is much thicker than that.”

G shivered. He never thought about the size of the vibrating sound until now.

Sam grasped G’s hand and led him back into the exam room.

G hopped up on the exam table and waited for the doctor to come into the room. No matter how hard he tried to not react to the man’s entrance, it happened. He startled hard and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He had the sensation of being shot in the gut. If he could of, G would’ve hid under the table.

“We good?”

G just stared, unable to answer him.

“Come on, G, talk to me.”

He whispered, “I don’t know him.”

“Good.”

“Hi, I’m Doctor Barre.”

G released the breath he was holding and shook the doctor’s hand.

“I understand you’ve got a possible stricture in your urethra. I’d like to take you into my other exam room and scope you there. Follow me.”

Inside the next room, which was twice the size of the last room, G donned a gown and stripped off his sweats. Luckily his Sam never allowed underwear. That made it easier to strip for the doctor.

“Lay on your back please.”

G eyed Sam before laying down.

Sam grasped G’s hand and held it close to his chest.

The doctor sprayed anesthetic on his patient’s penis. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got going on here.” He inserted the scope into his patient’s urethra and immediately found a stricture. “See this on the screen. It’s a stricture. Do you experience dribbling after you finish your main stream of urine?”

“Yes, every time.”

“Well, this explains that. Some urine remains within the urethra. Have you ever experienced infections from it?”

“No.”

“May I ask when and under what circumstances this occurred?”

G glanced at Sam, waiting for the man to answer for him. He prayed that Sam would be discreet about it.

“As a result of abuse eight years ago.”

Doctor Barre eyed both men. “Unscrupulous men associated with a bar in Hollywood?”

G’s jaw slacked open.

“I know of these professionals. They’ve got a horrible reputation. Many men have endured abuse at their hands which resulted in internal injuries. Thankfully this stricture isn’t much to worry about compared to what I’ve seen come through my office.

“Since it’s not causing infections, I wouldn’t worry about fixing this. If you do run into problems come back and we’ll talk about urethral dilation.”

G imagined a thick urethral sound plunging into his cock. He was glad the doctor had removed the scope because his cock started getting hard just thinking about his Master using a thicker sound on him. G covered his lap, hoping the doctor didn’t see him bone up.

“You use urethral sounds on him?” Doctor Barre asked Sam.

G stared at Sam. He couldn’t believe the doctor had asked that question.

“What’s the matter? He knows all about Master/slave relationships and figured you must be my slave.”

G’s jaw dropped open again.

“I sound him often.”

“Has the dribbling changed since he started sounding you?”

Again it shocked G for the doctor to ask him this question. “It’s lessened.”

“I often recommend sounding for slaves who have stricture problems like you which were caused by abuse.”

 _Fuck!_ Heat rose to G’s face. He wanted to run away from this discussion before his cock started dribbling come.

“Continue on with the sounding and often as you like,” Dr. Barre said, eyeing Sam.

G shot a look at the doctor and then at Sam who grinned at him. The look told G that he was now going to get those larger sounds his Master had purchased for him. _Oh shit!_

 

 


	53. Clit Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day. A present, a second chapter. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> G receives his clit piercing.

Back in the Challenger and on the way back to the hotel, Sam fished out two waters from a cooler on the backseat. “Drink up. You don’t want to get dehydrated before a piercing.”

“What?” G took a long sip from the bottle.

“You’re gonna get pierced.”

“You didn’t ask him—“

“He answered my question. The doctor said to sound you.”

“Shit!”

“Thought you could renege on your contract with me, _slave_?”

G slumped down in the seat.

“Sit up straight, slave. Answer me.”

“No, Master, I guess not.” G inched back into a straightened sitting position.

“Good. Drink up.” Master finished his water and started on another one. He handed his slave a second water bottle. “Finish both before we get back to the hotel.” He eyed the man and then kept his attention divided between his slave and the road.

Ten minutes later, his slave lulled his head from side to side. The second bottle of water in the man’s hand started to fall out. Master grabbed the bottle before it spilled. He slid it into the center console and capped it. Perfect. A lightly sedated slave ready for his piercing.

 

 

Master parked the Challenger beside the hotel room and hoisted his slave out of the car. He draped him over a shoulder and brought him inside the living area of the room.

Mark entered the hotel room behind him. “I’ll need help with my equipment.”

“Let’s get him situated and then we’ll set up your piercing station.”

Together they stripped off the slave’s clothes and strapped him into the overhead restraints with padded cuffs.

Master expected his slave to struggle and the padded cuffs protected the man’s wrists thus preventing injuries. With his slave hung above the floor, Master prepared the equipment for the man’s piercing.

A modified electric tilting table was positioned before his slave. Mark purchased the electric tilt table from a physical therapist and modified it to use with genital piercings.

Master broke an ammonia capsule in front of his slave’s nose. “Wakie, wakie, slave.”

 

 

G stirred. His eyes fluttered open. He stared at the strange apparatus before him. “You… you drugged me. That water… damn you!”

“I knew you wouldn’t accept what I wanted to do. I resorted to the only tried and true tactics which work.”

“Fuck you!”

“Watch that mouth slave or I’ll use it for something new.”

“What the fuck is that thing?”

“I think it’s time to show you what your mouth is good for besides cock.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Let’s get him on the table.”

“You’re not putting me on that fucking thing.”

Master chuckled. “Is fuck the only word you know?”

“I’m pissed at you, asshole!”

“I get that.”

Mark pushed the table closer to the slave.

G eyed the odd places where holes were placed on the surface. Before he figured out what they meant, he was face first on the contraption. “You fuckers!”

“Boy I’ll tell you that mouth needs to be washed out.” Master fastened his slave onto the electric tilt table. “Let me show you how this lovely piece of equipment works, you foul-mouthed fucker.”

Mark took up the control box in his hand. “Ready to get fucked over royally, slave boy? Because here it comes.” He flipped the table backward until the slave was face up with his cock, balls, nips, and face exposed.

Master climbed onto the table and stood above his slave’s face. He took out his cock. “Time to understand that foul mouths will only get you one thing.” He pissed all over his slave’s face.

Before G had a chance to recover from his Master’s steady flow of piss, Mark followed and pissed on the slave’s face.

They both climbed off the tilt table.

“STOP! ROGUE!”

“Seriously, fucker, you’re wanting us to stop fucking with your mind?”

“Please, Master, no more.”

“No more sassy mouth?”

The corners of his mouth turned downward. “Yes, Master.”

“Good for you, slave. You survived your first piss boarding.” Master chuckled. “If you get sassy again we’ll wash your mouth out with our piss at the same time and you’ll drink it all.”

G shuddered with the thought of drinking his Master and Mark’s piss.

Mark brought the tilt table upward until it was slightly forward. He sat on a rolling chair which had no armrests. “Let’s take a good look at those nips.” Mark lightly touched them.

G gasped.

“Ah, nice, you’ve got some sensitive nips now. You’re Master and I are going to love these.”

“What? Master!”

“Well yes, both of us. Mark’s in training to get his own slave. From now on he’s gonna work with me to learn the trade.”

“But Master I wanted you. I signed—“

“Stuff it slave! I call the shots. And don’t you pout or we’ll piss on you again,” Master said. “Now lick that piss off your face.”

G obeyed his Master.

“You missed you’re upper lip.”

He swiped his tongue along his lip, getting the remaining piss off his mouth.

“Excellent. Next time you can’t miss a drop or we’ll further punish you. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

Mark took a bottle of alcohol and swabbed the slave’s nips and finished with his cock and balls. He grasped the man’s cock and examined it thoroughly before dropping it and grasping both balls at the same time. Mark lifted them high and examined the skin underneath them. “Nice. He’s got plenty of room. Some men don’t have much space behind the balls for any piercings.”

“What?”

“You’re going to get adorned with all sorts of jewels in your groin area,” Mark said.

“Master you said one place.”

“Master’s prerogative, slave.”

“Oh fuck not this again.”

“And there’s that foul mouth, bitch.”

“Sorry Master.”

“You will be if you continue. That backside of yours is completely exposed, and I’ve got my special accoutrement handy.”

G shivered. The thought of that nasty pizza peel hitting his buttocks again brought him back to reality.

“If I decide to change something, you’ll just have to adjust your thinking. It’s as simple as that.”

Mark released the man’s balls. He picked up the control again and raised the table’s height before bringing it parallel to the floor with the slave facing downward.

“Now that lovely ass is even more exposed.” Master smoothed his hand over the man’s bare buttocks. “These are long overdue for a discipline session. After you’ve been pierced, I’ll allow Mark to do the honors of getting this ass back in the swing of things. A slave without a reddened ass is an ass needing discipline. I’ve been lax. But no more because you need to be at work on Monday and that ass needs to be sore.”

“Work? Tomorrow? Master.”

“Yeah, and I’ve purchased some special undergarments for you to wear. They’ll accentuate your piercings.”

“Why are you doing this to me, Master? I thought you loved me. You said—“ He stopped himself mid-sentence. Master had the nasty paddle in his hand. “I didn’t pout, Master. Please.”

“Keep that fucking mouth of yours shut for anything but screaming when the pain hits you.”

“Pain?”

“Yes, slave, this time you’re gonna go through a lot of pain. Prepare you’re mind for it. It’s happening.”

Mark sprayed the slave’s cock and balls and taint with a lidocaine infused cleaner. He worked it into the man’s skin until it dissipated. “Almost ready for your first of many piercings. First let’s get that Prince Albert Piercing done.” He grasped the man’s cock with one hand and marked it with a Sharpie.

“Your Prince Albert is gonna be the wand type so that you’ll be sounded it all times. That’ll keep that clit permanently open,” Master said. “Just following doctor’s orders.” He chuckled.

G thought about frowning for only a split second.

“Can’t protest that can you now?”

“I want to see what it looks like, Master.”

Mark held the wand in his gloved hand and brought it up to the slave’s face.

“Shit, that thing’s huge.”

“No bigger than any of the sounds I’ve used on you. Besides it’ll keep you ready for bigger sounds.”

“And then it’ll fall out, Master.”

“Fat chance with this.” Mark held up the screw which kept the wand piercing in place.

“Holy fuck! Please don’t do that. Master! Rogue!”

“No safe words are gonna work with this, slave. It’s in your contract to be adorned with jewelry of my choosing.”

“This is so fucked.”

“What did you say, _slave_?”

“Well it is. And fucked is the only word which fits. So fuck you!”

Master picked up the studded pizza peel again and swatted his slave’s ass once.

“SHIT!”

“Now what did you say, slave?”

“Sorry Master.”

“You will be if you continue with this attitude.”

Mark fitted the wand section of the Prince Albert into the slave’s urethra. “Here we go. Scream all you want. No swear words, slave boy.” He stabbed the slave’s skin with thick needle and removed it. Next he shoved the screw into the small hole the needle left and screwed it into the wand.

G screamed and tried to move. Not a single inch of his body moved.

“Wasn’t so bad, slave, huh?”

“That hurt.”

“Next time look at the mirrored floor just below your groin, and you’ll see it all happening before your very eyes.”

“No way.”

“Yes way, _slave_ , or else.” He rubbed the studded pizza peel over man’s buttocks. “That’s an order, slave, not a request. You’ll do it or else your ass will be plastered with this _before_ you get the rest of your piercings.”

G’s voice quivered and he said, “Yes, Master.” He glanced downward and saw the mirrors pointing right at his groin. Worse than that they magnified what was going to happen. He forced himself to stay focused on what was to come next. Blood dripped from the Prince Albert Piercing. “Is that okay… the blood?”

“Quite normal, slave boy.” Mark wiped away the drops of blood trickling down the man’s cock onto his scrotum. “Time for the underside to be all jeweled up.”

Before G asked Mark what he meant, the tilt table flipped him on his back. Now his face, nips, and genitals pointed to the ceiling.

“As you noticed slave boy the mirrors are attached to the tilt table for your _viewing pleasure._ ” He chuckled.

G’s jaw dropped when he saw how the mirrors were connected to the electric apparatus. There wasn’t much he could do but look at those mirrors and they showed everything.


	54. Slave's Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> G receives nine scrotum and one guiche piercings.
> 
> And one added surprise he never expected.

G held his breath and watched Mark in the mirror.

“Breathe, slave.”

He tried to relax and practice the breathing exercises his Master had taught him, but the anxiety continued to build within him. The longer it took for Mark to prepare the site of the next piercing and ready the equipment, which he couldn’t see, the worse the tension had become.

“Easy, slave. He’s almost ready.”

“Okay, I need you to press his clit toward his abdomen,” Mark said. He hooked the slave’s clit in a Velcro strap and secured it to the tilt table with two eye hooks on either side of the clit’s position.

G eyed the results of his cock being tied down. In the mirror, he clearly saw the area under his cock, from scrotum to taint.

Mark swabbed the area from under the slave’s clit down to his taint with the lidocaine infused antiseptic and waited for it to dissipate. “This area of your groin doesn’t contain as many blood vessels,” he said, pointing to the scrotal sac. “However the area below it is different and makes it quite useful for prostate stimulation.”

“What?” G stared at his taint. “You’re not going to—“

“Yes I am, slave. You’re gonna be adorned however I see fit. And I see fit to utilize all of this area for jewelry.”

G cringed. His imagination ran overtime thinking about how it would feel for a needle to stab into his sensitive scrotum.

“Besides you’ve got the biggest ball sacs I’ve ever seen on a slave, and they deserve to be adorned.”

_Shit!_

Mark took a Sharpie and placed two dots parallel to each other on the bottom of the scrotal sac. He followed those with eight more identical dots to the bottom of his clit. He picked up a hemostat and showed it to the slave boy. “Here goes the placement of your first scrotal piercing.”

G stared with his mouth hanging open at the instrument in Mark’s hand. “Is it going to bleed?”

“No kidding slave boy. I’m breaking through your skin with a needle.”

_Fuck!_

Mark made certain to provide the slave boy with a clear view of what he was about to do. He opened the hemostat slightly, selected the first set of dots on the bottom of the scrotal sac, and pinched it with the hemostat. Holding the skin upward with the hemostat, Mark plunged a needle through the stretched out skin.

G screamed. He wasn’t certain if it truly hurt, but seeing the needle piercing his skin was more than he could handle. G still hated needles.

“Glad you didn’t swear, slave. Scream all you want.”

Mark removed the hemostat. He picked up the jewelry, a two-inch wide, turquoise stainless steel ring, and threaded it through the pierced hole while removing the needle. Mark secured it with a turquoise ball, screwing into both sides of the ring at once.

G winced from the tugging on his freshly pierced skin. He wanted to tell Mark to stop what he was doing, but knew better than to cause more problems for himself. In spite of the initial shock of being pissed on, he actually liked it. That disturbed him. It fitted his desire to serve his Master and whomever the Master shared him with.

“I like the way that looks,” Master said.

“Good, only eight more to go.”

“What in the hell!?” G tried to move, but nothing happened. “I can’t do eight more of these… them… those… damn.”

“That’s two swear words, slave. You’re cruising for a mouth full of piss.”

“Sorry, Master, I just never thought you’d be doing this to me.”

“You’re my slave and you signed a contract and I own you. _All of you._ ”

“This truly sucks.”

“I told you to read the full contract before signing it. As before, you decided to sign on the dotted line before finishing our reading of it.”

_When it comes down to anything to do with Sam/Master, I always think with my cock and my pussy, damn my pussy, and that gets me into trouble every time. Damn._

Mark picked up a new set of hemostats, pinched the skin on the next set of dots and pulled it away from the slave's balls. He pierced the skin with a needle and released the hemostat.

G screamed, tears wetting his eyes. With blurred vision he witnessed the second adorning of his sensitive scrotal sac. He had to admit he liked the jewelry his Master had chosen. Everything matched his pierced nipples.

A new hemostat grabbed his skin and prepared it for the third piercing. G readied himself, hoping this one didn’t hurt as much. The last one had only stung. Maybe the lidocaine worked better as time passed. He could only hope that was true. The needle pierced his skin and he flinched. No screaming this time. It surprised him. Maybe his skin was numb. He imagined at first that Mark would pierce right through his balls. As usual his imagination got the better of him, causing him to freak out for no good reason. In the mirror he noted the third turquoise ring with the ball attached. His mind wandered again, thinking about why his Master would need this array of rings on his scrotum.

Mark readied the next site for a piercing. He stabbed the prepared skin for the fourth time and fitted it with another turquoise ring.

Again the fitting of the small matching ball brought G’s attention fully on his piercings. The pressure was almost as bad as the needle piercing his skin. Blood seeped around each of the four rings. Mark wiped them clear with a cotton swab dipped in a special cleaning solution. G noted the bottle and saw that it was a cleansing solution especially made for aftercare of piercings. While he liked being able to read the label on the bottle, he hated that the magnifying surface of the mirrors made the piercing site too visible for his tastes. His eyes had cleared now and he was fully able to see the four remaining piercings.

After the ninth ring was threaded with the small ball, Mark moved down to the slave boy’s taint to place the guiche piercing. “Now this just might make you come as you’re quite a sensitive slave boy.”

He marked the area with a Sharpie where the three-inch ring would go and grabbed the skin with the hemostat.

G screamed. The area was extra sensitive. He hadn’t expected the shear pain which traveled through his groin straight into his pussy. _Damn. I thought it again. My pussy._

“Yeah, slave, that’s one sensitive spot!” Master said.

Mark pierced the skin with a needle and released the hemostat, setting it aside.

G screamed again, trying to move and getting frustrated because he couldn’t get away from Mark’s hands on his most sensitive area. He never realized how sensitive it was until this happened. And then there was pain coupled with pleasure from the three-inch ring being inserted into the skin where the needle had been. The sensation came in waves throughout the area. With the needle removed and the ring fully seated, the small ball, which joined the two ends of the ring together, was tightened into place. The pressure from that sent more shockwaves of pain followed by pleasure throughout his whole groin area. The most embarrassing part, G felt an impending orgasm starting to roll through his pussy.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… I’m coming.”

Master chuckled. “What a fucking pain slut, slave!”

Heat rose to G’s face, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. His reflection in the mirrors embarrassed him. He rode out his orgasm in a wave of combined pain and pleasure.

“Looks like I’m gonna get a lot of kicks from this guiche piercing. I had hoped so. I’m one lucky Master to have a slave as sensitive as you.”

G wanted to go hide someplace where his Master couldn’t see his face. He kept his eyes focused on the mirror, afraid if he looked away for even a second he’d be punished. That meant the cane or the bullwhip. Neither one appealed to him right now.

“All right slave boy. One last marking to pair with the one above your pussy.” Mark secured the slave’s cock downward on top of the new jewelry. “Your Master wants everyone who sees you at NCIS Headquarter’s gym to know who you belong to. This is your ID from now on.”

“After this you won’t need to carry a badge ID any more,” Master said. He chuckled.

Mark placed a pattern on the slave boy’s skin just above his clit.

G’s jaw dropped wide open. What the fuck!?

“I can see by your expression that you’re gonna like my newest announcement and label,” Master said. He elbowed Mark and chuckled again.

Mark pounced the pattern out on the slave boy’s skin. He selected his needle for tattooing and turned on the machine. “Time for your last marking slave boy.”

Master left his slave’s side for a short while and returned with a tall glass with a long, flexible straw in it. “You need to drink this.”

“You’re drugging me again, Master?”

“No. But if I wanted to I would. You gave me permission with your signature on the contract.”

G sighed.

“It’s a protein drink. You’ll need it for this last ordeal. You’ll drink two of these throughout your tattooing.”

G decided to readily accept the nourishment his Master had provided. He stuck out his tongue to receive the straw and eagerly sucked down the drink. It tasted quite good. That was a surprise. Afterward he licked his lips.

“Oreo cookies, protein powder, and ice cream. You need the calories and protein right now.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“That’s more like the attitude I want to hear, slave.” He brought the drink up to his slave’s mouth again.

 

 

Several hours later G breathed out a sigh of relief. Mark finished the most embarrassing tattoo of the two. Now everyone who saw it would know he was someone’s slave and that his Master believed his cock was small. His Master snapped several photos of the tattoo and all of the piercings.

“Okay slave time for a nap before we go home.”

Mark and Master unstrapped the slave from the electric tilt table.

G teetered back and forth before collapsing on the floor at his Master’s feet.

“Should’ve told me you were feeling weak,” Master said, hoisting his slave off the floor. He guided him into the bedroom. “Let’s get you into the shower to wash off any residue and blood from your piercings and the tattoo.”

Master stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower with his slave. “Back against the wall and steady yourself.” He kneeled before his slave and thoroughly washed the man’s groin from the new tattoo down to his pussy.

“May I ask a question, Master?”

“One.”

“Why does it have to say that, Master?”

“Because I want anyone who sees your tattoos to understand exactly what you are and who you belong to. I want no doubt in their mind.”

“But clit? Master? Clit?”

“ _Slave!_ That’s more than one question and you’re questioning authority.”

_Damn. It’s the one thing I hate from today. ‘Master’s Clit.’ Seriously? ‘Master’s Clit?’_

“Get used to it, slave, Master’s Clit is your newest identity.” He finished washing his slave’s groin with the special soap Mark had given him. “Okay, let’s get you rinsed off.” Master guided his slave under the rain shower head and rinsed him thoroughly. He took several towels from the bathroom and laid one on the bed. “Lie down on your back.”

G eased down on the fluffy white towel.

“I’m gonna cover you with a towel. Don’t rub anything. Go to sleep.”

“You’re not staying with me, Master?”

He straddled his slave’s body in a pushup position. “I’ve got a huge mess to clean up out there. You need your rest.” He kissed his slave and climbed off the bed.

 


	55. Demotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a surprise for my readers this holiday weekend. I am posting three new chapters. I hope you enjoy where this story is going. I'm letting the characters take over and tell the story. I like the new twists and turns. Here's the first of three chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> G wonders why his Master has a new derogatory name for him. The name irks him.
> 
> G receives a surprise demotion from one of his Masters.

On Monday morning Sam sat on the living room sofa in their home. “All of the laundry sorted?”

“Yes, ready to be washed tonight.” G sat next to him.

“Excellent. Go take a shower. I already did.” Sam said. “What’s with the frowning?”

“I thought we were going to take showers together.”

“Not this morning. Go!”

G hurried down the hallway, wondering the whole time what his Master had in mind for this morning. One thing he disliked about the jewelry was they jangled when he moved. Standing still stopped the noise immediately. He finished his shower in record time, at least for him. Usually he loved to linger under the warm water cascading down his body. Plus he thought he would pay more attention to his new body jewelry, but he surprised himself by only gently washing over with the special soap and around the newest jewelry on his body. And that was it.

He stepped out of the shower and dried his hair and body with a towel while admiring the metal all over him. G moved sideways closer to the mirror and lifted his cock and examined the nine piercings down his scrotum. He shivered upon remembering the sheer pain he experienced at first during the multiple piercings. Afterwards he felt nothing but exhaustion from the ordeal.

And now? Nothing. Remarkable. It wasn’t what he expected from them.

G opened the bathroom door and stared at the clothing laying out on the bed. One item in particular caught his eye. He froze in the doorway, unwilling to get any closer to what his Master had planned for the day.

“Come here, _slave._ ”

G inched forward.

“Faster, slave, before I paddle that wayward behind.”

He stood at the foot of the bed, still staring wide eyed at that one item.

“From now on until your scrotal piercings heal, you’ll where this special jock strap I purchased for you. I bought a week’s worth in this same color.”

“May I ask a question, Master?”

“One for now.”

“When did you purchase this gaudy colored jock strap, Master?”

“Eight years ago when I first met you.”

“What the fuck!?”

“Oh yeah, I measured your cock for several things.”

“All while I was unconscious, Master?”

“Yes, slave. I pre-owned your lovely body.” He chuckled.

_Fuck!_

“Put the jock strap on, slave.”

G picked up the chartreuse green jock strap with a finger and thumb, as if it was covered with something disgusting.

“If you don’t ditch the attitude, I’ll put that on you and it won’t be a pleasant experience.”

“What if someone sees me dressed in this at the gym at work, Master?”

“Ask me if I care, slave, cause I don’t. Now get dressed _bitch_!”

G pulled on the jock strap in the ugliest color he’d ever seen.

Master sidled over to his slave and adjusted the material around the man’s scrotum and jewelry. Looks good.” He pulled the jock strap down under the slave’s scrotal sack. Master took a small plastic bag off the bed, opened it, and removed a stainless steel plug. He screwed it into the top of the stainless steel Prince Albert Wand.

“What the fuck is that!?” G started to pull away.

“Hold still or I’ll plaster that too-white ass of yours.” Master wrapped one hand around his slave’s waist and held the man close to him while he finished placing the plug into the urethral wand. He drew up the man’s jock strap and fitted it over the piercings. “Now we’re good.” He stepped back and admired the look of the bright color and the filled sack. “Finish getting dressed, slave.” Master exited the bedroom.

G reentered the bathroom, glanced in the mirror, and studied the newest attire his Master wanted him to wear to work. He pulled down the jock strap and gawked at his cock piercing. “What the fuck!? What the fucking hell is that thing?” He touched it and started to unscrew it.

“Leave that alone bitch or I’ll punish you! Notice I didn’t say discipline, slave. I said punish. Don’t you ever touch your wand again without my permission”

G startled hard and his hands shot down to his sides. “What about washing it, Master?”

Master came behind his slave and tightened down the screw again. “Trying to be a smart ass with me, slave? Is that it? I guess you’re overdue for that discipline session. Glad I decided to do it myself rather than allow Mark to do it. I was gonna wait until this evening after work, but now your wayward behavior and sassy mouth have gotten you into deep water.” He stepped aside and pointed toward the door. “Living room slave!”

G scurried past his Master, hoping the man wouldn’t reach out and plaster his ass as he hurried by him. He stood facing the recliners, waiting for his Master.

“I’m gonna take you back to your first day with me, slave. This time you’ll get a spanking until your cheeks are rosy red and hot.” Master sat in a recliner. “Over my knees, slave.”

G hesitated for a few seconds and climbed onto his Master’s lap, positioning his cock and balls between the man’s legs.

“Don’t get too comfortable, slave. On your knees. Stick that ass high in the air. Arch that back, bitch.”

It irritated him how his Master called him a bitch this morning. At first he thought of mentioning it to him, but now with this discipline session looming over him, he didn’t want to chance asking him why the man was being derogatory. He obeyed his Master.

“This ass is too white for my tastes. From now on you’ll receive a discipline session every morning. No more orgasming through your clit during the session. You’ll endure the build up of an impending climax without any release from it.”

G gasped at this new reality.

“Your pussy, well, that’s another matter which I can’t control. So come all you wish through it.”

G’s mouth hung wide open.

Master pulled the jock strap down to the man’s knees. “Now listen carefully, slave. If you don’t keep your ass pointed in the air, I’ll accidentally hit your newly pierced scrotal sack or worse your guiche piercing. I can’t imagine how much that’ll hurt. So your job is to concentrate on keeping this position.” With his right hand he picked up the huge, smooth pizza peel off the carpet next to the chair.

G’s eyes widened.

Master switched the paddle to his left hand. “Count them for me, slave. You’ll receive twenty swats on your upturned ass. That’s exactly how many you received the first day I took you as my slave. Ten you counted and ten you flat out resisted counting. Here we go.”

G readied himself for the first discipline session since accepting the new contract. He cringed and held his breath.

“Breathe, slave.”

Thwack!

“Fuck! Oh my god that fucking hurt! One, Master.”

“No comments, bitch, or I’ll double your session.”

G couldn’t imagine forty swats on his ass.

Thwack!

“Two, Master.” He shivered hard, pain coursing through his backside throughout his whole lower body. Was it this hard before? He remembered how hard his first paddling was. It seemed to him this was much more brutal. Yet, it could be his mindset. In less than an hour, he’d be sitting in the bullpen with an aching and burning ass.

Thwack!

“Three, Master.”

Thwack!

“Four, Master.” G refocused on keeping his ass pointed in the air. The last thing he needed was those new piercings to be fucked up by a discipline session.

Thwack!

“Five, Master.” His buttocks seared with red hot fire. _Only five swats and I feel like this._

Thwack!

“Six, Master.”

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

 _Oh fucking hell…._ “Seven—eight—nine—ten—eleven, Master.” G panted from the waves of sheer torturing pain coursing through his back side and up his spine.

“Excellent, slave.”

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

 _Shit!_ “Twelve—thirteen—fourteen—fifteen—sixteen, Master.”

Thwack!

“Seventeen, Master.”

Thwack!

“Eighteen, Master.” He swore these last couple of swats were twice as hard as the previous ones. G panted and prayed the next one was equal to this one.

Thwack!

“Nineteen, Master.” Wrong! _Oh god that fucking hurt bad._

Thwack!

G collapsed on his Master’s lap from the sheer pain of the last swat. He tried to speak, but no words came forth.

Master lifted his slave off his lap and stood him before a wall. “You’ll need to steady yourself, bitch, because this is the only position you’ll be fucked in until those piercings are healed. That’s two months minimum of a deep, penetrating fuck. I’m gonna enjoy this.” He examined the beautifully reddened skin on his slave’s buttocks. Not one single broken capillary. No blood or seeping liquid oozed to the surface. Perfection. He smoothed a hand over the heated skin. Perfectly fuckable like this. Master pulled his pants down to his knees and entered his slave in one swift motion. He wrapped his arms around his slave’s waist and drew him backward onto his cock. “Fuck! This is hot!” He fucked the man hard and fast, not stopping to rest until he was closer to an orgasm.

G winced from the pain of one on one contact with his Master’s hot body. “I guess that counts as twenty, Master.” A smirk spread over G’s face as his pussy spasmed around his Master cock and he orgasmed deep within his bowels.

Master deposited a load of come in his slave’s pussy and pulled up his pants. “You still got a smart-assed mouth. Your quaking pussy makes up for it.

“Go finish getting dressed. We’re gonna be late for work.”

 

 

G waited in the Challenger outside NCIS Headquarters until his Master gave him permission to exit the car.

“I expect you to call me Master all day. Understood?”

G’s jaw dropped open.

“Like or not things have drastically changed since you’ve been at work. Hetty’s gonna talk about that first thing this morning along with some other important newsworthy stories for you. Get out of the car, bitch.”

“Master may I ask another question?”

“No.”

_Fuck._

G climbed out of the passenger seat and waited for his Master at the door.

Master plastered his slave against the outside of the door. He whispered, “You’ve got a serious problem with me calling you a bitch? Is that it, _bitch_?”

G nodded.

Keeping his voice low Master said, “Get used to it, slave boy. Everyone of your team members knows by now that you’re my slave and therefore my bitch. Where do they think I’m getting my rocks off after a hard day at work with you?” Master backed away from his slave and pulled the man through the door with him. “Right over to Hetty’s desk, bitch.” He placed a huge hand on the man’s neck and guided him toward the center of the building. He kept his voice low. “Remember your manners, bitch, or I’ll take you into the shooting range and whip your sorry ass while Hetty watches.”

G swallowed hard and eased himself down on one of the two chairs before Hetty’s desk. As his backside came in contact with the wooden chair he winced and stifled a yelp. Since when did Hetty put two wooden chairs before her desk? _Shit!_ She planned this. And his Master was probably in on it, making certain to drive home the point of staying inline.

“You two are late,” she said.

“Sorry Ma’am, it’s my fault.”

“Don’t let it become a new bad habit.”

“The bitch needed a prolonged discipline session,” Master said, still standing behind his slave and holding onto the back of his neck.

G wanted to crawl under Hetty’s desk. He felt small enough that he could fit. His Master had referred to him as his bitch to Hetty. Damn. He never imagined he’d hear his Master say that to her.

“Well, he might need another one before they day has ended,” Hetty said. She eyed Mr. Callen. “Because of your previous behavior, you’ve been demoted from lead agent. You’re now under your Master’s leadership on the team.”

G’s jaw dropped way open. “But Ma’am I thought this was settled through Kensi bullwhipping my—me.”

“I thought so too, but Master Vance decided to demote you.”

 _Fuck!_ He fought to hold his tongue, literally holding it with his teeth. G was closer to losing his cool and the day just started. If his Master hadn’t chosen to call him bitch all day long he might have lasted the day without blurting out something untoward and getting his ass disciplined again.

“That isn’t fair! This isn’t fair!”

“Watch that mouth, bitch, or you’re ass is gonna suffer the consequences for it.”

He slightly bowed his head. Inside he seethed with rage.

“Mr. Callen this isn’t about fairness. It’s about suffering the consequences for going rogue. You’re lucky you didn’t get fired as I promised I would do the next time you went off on your own. You’ve got your Master to thank for that. If it hadn’t been for his intervention, you’d be history.”

G sighed and released his pent up emotions for the time being. He’d take this to the source, Master Vance, on his own time. On second thought, when did he have the time for that?

“I’ve got some good news about your foster father. The LAPD captured him about four hours ago. I got a call from them in the early morning hours. Later they’ll want all of the evidence that you can provide as to that man’s evil deeds.

“Now then, as for the group of men who abused you over eight years ago, that’s your first assignment.

“You’re expected upstairs in OPS.

“Mr. Hanna you’ll take the lead from here on out until further notice.”

G started to stand.

Master pushed him back down in the chair.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, bitch?”

When he heard his Master say that word again, G cringed. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Please forgive me Ma’am for my outburst.” He stood and followed his Master upstairs.


	56. Slave Deeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeks goes undercover to discover the identities of the other men involved in a cruel sex ring and to find their home where the abuse occurs.

At the top of the stairs, Master shoved his slave face first against the nearest wall and lowered his voice. “You’re cruising for another discipline session slave.”

G panted. The jangling of his new jewelry against each other caught him by surprise. It was worse than at home. Maybe going up the stairs accentuated the sound. Master had planned this well. The jock strap wasn’t a tight one like he thought it would be. It merely supported his jewels. _Damn. A new meaning for the words “family jewels.”_ He didn’t know whether to love it or hate it. Everyone would hear him enter the room wherever he went.

“I’m shocked, Master. It’s going to take a while to get used to my new… position.” _And everything else._

“You don’t have the luxury, slave. It’s your lot in life right now. Get with it!” He grasped the man’s neck and guided him toward OPS. Upon entering the room, Master released his slave’s neck and kept him close to him.

G felt as if he were an animal being tamed by a trainer. He inched closer to his Master’s side.

Kensi looked around the room.

Deeks looked too, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

They looked at each other and smirked.

“Callen!” Nell and Eric greeted him in unison as if they were twins. “Welcome back.”

G wished they could be more subtle. Not a chance. He felt as if he’d been away a long time. When in fact it had been a little over ten days.

Kensi and Deeks nodded in his direction.

Eric said, “On the screen we’ve located the whereabouts of this group of unscrupulous men who abused Callen years ago. Hetty proposes one of you, either Callen or Deeks goes undercover at the bar looking for a Master.”

“I don’t like the idea one bit,” Master said. “My slave’s too identifiable with all of his new jewelry and tattoos.”

G shrunk back. Now he wanted crawl under the light table. Why did his Master say that? _My slave._ _His jewelry. His tattoos. Damn._

“Then Deeks it is.”

Hetty sauntered into OPS. “I planned for either one of you, but that was prior to your new jewels.”

_Fuck! How did she know about this?_

“With the changes, Mr. Callen won’t be going undercover as a slave looking for a Master. Plus he's known by these men and has been traumatized enough.

"Mr. Deeks, that’s your assignment now.”

“I know nothing about being a slave.” Deeks eyed Callen and smirked.

G clung closer to his Master’s side. Hetty hadn’t asked him to tell Deeks all about being a slave.

“Mr. Hanna will give you a few tips on the behavior you’re supposed present and you’ll do just fine.”

G breathed out a long sigh of relief. Bypassed. Good.

“And of course our resident slave, Mr. Callen, knows all about slaves and how they _should_ behave.”

The heat rose to G’s face. _Damn._ _Everyone knows about me now._ He wanted to rush out of the room, but he knew his Master would take him down to the shooting range and discipline him in front of Hetty.

“You’ll prepare for your undercover ops with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen later. Right now let’s make certain these men are all identified. Mr. Callen, do you know the names of any of these men?”

G swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He was doing a lot of that since coming to work. “Ma’am,” he said, pausing for a moment, “I’ve recognized one of them as a urologist. The one on the far right without an identity.” He thought by now Hetty would have the intel on him.

Deeks snickered and whispered to Kensi, “Ma’am.”

“Yes, Mr. Deeks, _Ma’am_. You’ll learn your place too, _eventually_.” She smirked.

Deeks’s parted his lips slightly.

Kensi nudged him in the ribs with an elbow.

Eric broke the silence by bringing each of the men up on the screen with their known affiliations.

G stared at the pictures and their occupations. Hetty must’ve done her homework. So far the ones identified all had professional connections, most of them were doctors of medicine. He involuntarily shuddered.

Master placed a hand at the small of his slave’s back.

That one gesture relaxed him. He sighed and leaned into his Master’s side. Only a few of the men on the screen lacked proper identification. That would be Deeks’s assignment to discover their identities.

“All right let’s get Deeks ready for his undercover op,” Master said to his slave. He left OPS.

G followed him down the stairs to the wardrobe department. When he stood next to his Master as the man rifled through the jeans, his body shuddered and his lips trembled.

Master wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. “Easy, slave, what’s going on with you?”

“Remembering more about what happened, Master.”

“You can sit this out if you wish. I’ll handle all of this with Deeks. Go sit at my desk.”

“I need… damn… don’t want to be alone, Master.”

“Then stay by my side. Not a word from you, slave, unless you’re asked a question or asked to do something, or I’ll take you into the shooting range.”

“Yes, Master. Understood.”

Marty Deeks sauntered into the wardrobe department and started going through the jeans.

“Stop!” Master said. “I’m dressing you. Strip off all of your clothes including your underwear.”

“Hetty! Hetty! Hetty!” Deeks backed out of the area and turned around. Before he could step away, he met Hetty face to face.

“Yes, Mr. Deeks?”

“Do I…. Must I follow his,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Sam, “instructions?” He faced her again.

“Yes, Mr. Deeks. He knows how a slave needs to act and look.”

“Everything? All?”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Deeks?”

“He…. I…. He’s choosing my clothes instead of me.”

“Why of course,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, “you need to _act_ like a _slave_.” Hetty turned and left the area.

G saw Deeks turn two shades brighter pink. His face almost matched the color of his own ass cheeks. He stifled a laugh, knowing his Master would hold true to his promise. Not a word. Not even a laugh.

Marty Deeks turned back to the wardrobe department and saw what was in Sam’s hands. He started to speak, but closed his mouth instead.

G kept his mouth shut. The outfit was risqué to say the least. The jeans had holes in places Deeks probably never knew to leave holes. The sleeveless sweatshirt had holes where the nipples were located. What was his Master planning with poor Deeks?

“Go dress in these. No underwear whatsoever. Understood, Deeks?” Master asked.

“No underwear?” He gawked at the holes on the seat of the jeans. “But my… you know what will show through and—“

“Tough! Get to it right now!” Master crossed his arms and nodded toward the dressing rooms.

G had known what his Master wanted to say, ‘tough shit,’ but for obvious reasons he cleaned up the words, at least for now.

A few minutes later, Deeks exited the dressing room clad in the outfit Master had chosen for him. He looked sexy in those tight-assed jeans. G was glad his Master had plugged the Prince Albert Wand because he would’ve been leaking by now from his cock. He couldn’t believe he was getting hot for Deeks’s body. Damn.

“Looks good. Turn for me.” Master twirled his fingers, showing Deeks how he wanted him to move. “Very nice. Tight and revealing. Stop.” Master closed in on Deeks and grabbed his waist.

Deeks jumped and pulled away. “I don’t go in for that kind of stuff. Cut it out.”

“You’re undercover Deeks. Get used to being touched by men. It’s gonna happen real soon. Anything missing from his outfit, slave?”

“Yes, Master, he needs some hankies which state his intentions. They may be old school, but that particular bar swears by them. He’ll need a black one for certain. A navy blue one. A fuchsia one. And a white one with multicolor dots. Oh, and he’ll definitely need a white one.”

“You’re nastier than me, slave. Good choices. Do me a favor and go ask Hetty for those hankies.”

G left his Master side in search of the perfect colored cloths for Deeks’s look. He returned a few minutes later with a wad of the perfect colors for the outfit and handed them to his Master. Part of him thought about where Hetty would come up with these hankies. Must’ve been some plot between his Master and her. They planned this well and well in advance.

“Okay, one thing which needs to change for this undercover ops for you to be believable is your buttocks,” Master said.

“What about them? I think they look great in these tight jeans, well, except for sticking out of them in all the wrong places. I think I’d have them sewed up a bit to keep them—“

“Stuff it Deeks! I’m not talking about what’s sticking out of your jeans. I’m talking about the look. Go stand inside the dressing room.” Master pointed to the first door.

G had a feeling what his Master was about to do. He would love watching this part of the outfit. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Master stepped up to the door of the dressing room and pulled it open.

“Hey! What the hell—“

Master shoved the man against the dressing room wall. “Don’t fight this Deeks. It’ll set you straight and make playing the part of a slave convincing.” He yanked Deeks’s jeans down to expose the man’s white ass cheeks.

G now had to cover his mouth with a hand. He was close to laughing out loud, and his Master would plaster his ass again for that.

“What the—“ Deeks grabbed his jeans and started to pull them back up.

“Leave them!” Master yanked them down again to Deeks’s knees. “No need to count your first discipline session, slave Deeks.” He grabbed the man’s waist and plastered his butt cheeks with his huge hand.

Deeks yelled and squirmed all over the wall inside the dressing room.

G stared in disbelief. If that was him for the first time, his Master would’ve told him to stand still.

With over twenty spankings, Deeks started panting and crying out with each swat on his virgin ass cheeks.

“A couple of more, slave Deeks.” Master laid into the man, plastering the former white buttocks with vicious blows until the slave stopped moving and only whimpered. He stepped back and allowed the door to close, leaving the freshly spanked slave alone in the dressing room.


	57. Slave Deeks's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got good news and bad news. 
> 
> Here's the good news: The third chapter is being uploaded today. 
> 
> The bad news: My computer's hard drive has gone south for the summer. Maybe it's in Death Valley right now because my diagnostics tell me it's burning hot and Death Valley has been burning up lately.... 
> 
> Luckily I don't need a computer to write. I get some of my best ideas with longhand, you know how we used to write before typewriters and computers came along.
> 
> On the HD failure, Sam would say: Not good. And G would add: Not good at all. I'll need a new hard drive. My computer will get repaired next week. I'll dig the money out of some pit in my backyard where something else is probably buried.... Seriously? No. I guess that's my birthday present to myself. Ha!
> 
> Enjoy reading about the newest slave in my story. The next several chapters after this will be in either slave Deeks's POV or Master Mark's POV. You'll get to know Mark.
> 
>  
> 
> Master and G finish dressing slave Deeks for his role as a virgin seeking a Master. He receives training from G on how to act around Masters.

Inside the dark SUV parked down the block from the bar in Hollywood, G sat next to Deeks who sat next to his Master in the front seat. Deeks squirmed on the seat. G suspected it was due to the nasty spanking his Master had laid on the man. He wasn’t certain which was worse; his own paddling or Deeks’s first spanking.

Master said, “Okay, let's get out of vehicle so Callen can place those hankies where they belong.

“You’ll be accompanied by one of my Masters in training. He’s well versed in the lifestyle.”

“The lifestyle?” Deeks asked.

“Yes, as in Master/slave relationships.”

“But—“

“Stuff it Deeks! Like it or not this is your undercover assignment. You’re the slave,” Master said. “You’re seeking a new Master. So get with the program and act like I told you to. Go it?”

“I’m confused about one thing. You said to keep my head down, but then you said I need to make certain they see my interest.”

“I’ll instruct you on how to do that once we get out of the vehicle,” G said, opening his car door. He eyed his Master before getting out of the SUV.

Master and Deeks piled out of the car on the driver’s side.

G could see that Master had latched onto Deeks’s arm and guided him over to where he was standing. His Master had manhandled the man, probably wanting to drive home the point of how Deeks should act. G took out the hankies.

“Let me explain what these mean,” G said. “The black one signifies that you’re into heavy SM and that you’re a bottom.”

“Bottom?” Deeks asked.

“Yes, the receiver of whatever a Master wishes to inflict on you.” G stepped behind Deeks and tucked the black hanky into Deeks’s right back pocket.

“But I’m not—“

“You are, _slave Deeks_!” Master said. “In order to pull this off you must legitimately act and look the part.”

G stood before Deeks again and held up another cloth. “Next I have a fuchsia hanky which indicates what you enjoy: getting spanked.”

“I didn’t enjoy that at all and I think this is all a bunch of—“

“You want to call Hetty and tell her what you think of your undercover ops?” Master asked, holding out his cellphone for the man.

“Ah, well, ah, no, I guess not.”

G stepped behind Deeks again and slid the fuchsia hanky into the man’s right rear pocket. He came around and faced Deeks, holding the third cloth. “This one tells a Master what you need. It says you’re a bottom who loves to be, you know—“ He couldn’t bring himself to say it. G loved to be fucked by his Master. He looked forward to his Master’s daily fucks. Being fucked hard by the man gave G his identity and place in life. He lived for those moments of closeness too. And of course he got to orgasm. Something he needed everyday.

“What are you saying? That I’m into sex with another man? Is that it? Give me that cellphone. I’m calling her. I’m not doing this ops!” With the cellphone in his hand, he autodialed his supervisor and waited for her to speak.

“Mr. Deeks?”

G clearly saw that it was a two-way Skype call. Her face was visible on the screen. She had an annoyed look and that spelled trouble for Deeks.

“Ah Hetty, I don’t know about all of this. Callen and Sam dressed me in risqué ways and told me I have to act in a certain manner and then there’s these cloths in my pocket and—“

“You’re trying to tell me you can’t handle your undercover assignment Mr. Deeks?”

“Well, I, yes.”

“So you’re giving me permission to dock your pay and suspend you indefinitely?”

“Well, no, Hetty, that’s not what I want. I mean it’s just that this stuff is too, not me, you know what I mean?”

“I certainly do, Mr. Deeks, and I expect you to perform to the best of your abilities. We’ve got rapists and torturers to arrest. Are you going to bust this ring of men wide open or let them continue to abuse men?”

“I, well, I, yeah, I guess so, I mean, Hetty….”

“That’s a first for you Mr. Deeks. Not being able to express yourself with that wordy brain of yours. I suggest that you follow through with your orders because the alternatives are not very pleasant. Plus I’ll have to report your suspension to the LAPD.”

“Hetty don’t do that.”

“Then follow your orders.” She ended the call.

Deeks handed the cellphone back to Sam.

G tucked the navy blue cloth into Deeks’s right back pocket. He stepped before Deeks again with the next hanky. “This one informs those men, who have the audacity to call themselves Masters, that you’re looking for an orgy.”

“What in the—I’m not going to do that—this is seriously—“

“Fucked. That’s the only word which describes it. I know from first hand experience, Deeks, that this is definitely fucked,” G said, stepping behind the man. He tucked the cloth, a white one with multicolor dots on it, into the man’s right back pocket. G faced Deeks again. “But you’re going to save the lives of many men who could potentially become victims of these abusers.

“Now one more thing to answer your question you had in the car. First you catch their eyes. Then you turn sideways and show off your hankies, making certain all of the men see them. You may have to swivel your hips around to give them full access. Or even press your ass fully back at them, slightly in the air to reveal all of them.

“Oh, I almost forgot one thing.” G pulled a smaller white hanky out of his front pocket of his jeans. “You’ll need this or you’ll get into hot water fast.” He reached around and tucked the hanky into Deeks’s right back pocket. It told everyone that the man was a virgin in every way. “So get attention first, show off your preferences, and then face them with your head bowed. Got it?”

Master said, “Give us a demonstration of what Callen just said.”

Deeks gawked at them. “Here? On the sidewalk?”

“Yes, Deeks, here, get with it!” Master raised his voice and stepped within inches of the man.

“Everybody around here is going to see this—show—and I’m not advertising my wares—so no.”

“I’ll call Hetty and tell her you just decided to take that pay cut and suspension after all,” Master said.

Deeks stepped a few feet back and slowly turned his body until his buttocks faced Callen and Sam. He forced his buttocks into the air, remained in the position for thirty seconds and then turned back around. Deeks brought his eyes to the sidewalk.

“Good, except you forgot one thing,” G said. “You’ll need to grab their attention first. Make certain they acknowledge that they saw you. If you skip this one step, all your display will be for nothing.”

“Once again Deeks,” Master said, stepping back to allow the man space to perform.

Deeks glanced at Callen and Sam, waiting for a sign that they were interested in him. Once he caught their eyes, he swiveled his hips to the right and turned at the same time, almost putting himself off balance. He pressed his ass high in the air and shimmied it side to side for extra emphasis. Then he faced them again and kept his focus on the sidewalk.

Hoots and whistles came from passerby's on bicycles and in cars.

G saw Deeks’s face turn two shades pinker. He covered his mouth with a hand. This was better than he imagined it would be. Deeks was a natural for the part of a virgin slave. He reminded G of his first time seeking a Master.

“I’ve got one question. What if these guys drug me? Who’s going to rescue me?”

“That’s two questions Deeks,” Master said. “Remember you’ve got the under skin tracking device.”

“I hate that.”

“Would you rather be abused and raped before we find you?” Master asked.

“Okay, I guess that tracking device is a good thing.” He sighed a couple of times, trying to relieve the stress of the oddest undercover assignment he had ever done.

“Don’t worry Deeks, we’ve got you covered and tracked. Besides my Master in training will most likely be there with you the entire time. I’m certain they’ll want to have him tag along. He’ll be wearing matching hankies in his left front pocket. It’s an unusual place which accentuates to the other Masters not to mess with him.

“His code name is Mark.”

“Code name?”

“Yes and yours is—“

“Marty?”

“Hell no, slave Deeks. Yours is Elam. It means virgin.”

“What in the—you want me to advertise my position and everything with my name—and expose myself to strangers as if I’m eager to be—“

“Fucked, “G said.

“Of course,” Master said.

The tone in Deeks’s cheeks changed again. G loved the look. He never realized Deeks blushed this easily before.


	58. Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the computer is back and working great and so is my wicked, evil mind. I love, love, love this next chapter. I hope you all do too! And for some it will satisfy their darkest desires for G's torture. It did mine. Yummy....
> 
>  
> 
> G hesitates too long before obeying his Master orders.
> 
> Master takes complete control of his slave's sexual drive.

“Okay, in the backseat,” Master said to his slave.

G glanced sideways at him. “What?”

“I need to get my rocks off and we need to talk.”

“Here?”

“ _Slave_!”

G crawled over the seat into the back of the SUV. He never once imagined that his Master would demand sex _during_ an ops. And here they were parked around the corner from that notorious bar.

“Strip!” Master followed his slave into the backseat. “Hurry! I’m past horny.” He unzipped his jeans, pulled them down to just below his groin, and sat on the seat. “Come on! Move it!”

G stared at his Master with his jaw hanging open. “But we’re—“

“Get with it! You’re pissing me off, slave.”

G struggled to unzip his ultra-tight jeans. He thought about the jeans several times. His Master had to have shrunken them. These pair of jeans normally fitted him perfect, slightly tight but with room to move in them. “What if someone—“

“I don’t care what you think or feel or need. Get with it. Strip. Stop talking or I’ll gag your mouth, slave.”

Finally the zipper released and he tugged the jeans down to his knees.

“All the way off.”

G stared at the seat between them. “But—“

“You’re always concerned about yourself and exposing your body. You need to get outside yourself, slave.”

“What?”

“You know that ass is cruising for another long session with my paddle. Not once have you called me Master.”

“I haven’t been able to finish a complete sentence, Master.”

“Ah, nice to see you haven’t forgotten my name. Hurry up, slave, you’re taking too long. If I have to strip off your clothes it’s gonna be unpleasant for you.”

G quickly stripped off his jeans and folded them the way his Master insisted he do it. He carefully laid them on the seat next to him. Next he removed the tightest shirt he’d ever worn on his sensitive nipples. He folded it too.

“Get on my cock, slave.”

G straddled his Master’s lap and lowered himself onto the man’s hard cock. When he was fully impaled he gasped from the sheer pleasure it brought him deep within his pussy.

“Work those muscles, slave, and bring me to an orgasm. No bouncing up and down on me.

“It’s time to get into the reality of your newest predicament. Because of your recalcitrant attitude you’ve earned yourself a change in our sexual relationship. I’m certain you’re gonna hate it. But you asked for it.

“As for this ops, you were never on it. Hetty only wanted to involve you in Deeks’s outfit and that’s it. She didn’t think you could handle it.”

“But Master—“

“See, there you go again. That bullheaded I-want-it-my-way attitude. You’ve disobeyed me too much today. You’ve questioned authority not once, not twice, but enough that I lost count. You’ll be punished for your disobedience in the most unpleasant manner.

“Now hurry up and bring me to an orgasm.”

G focused his attention on working his muscles up and down his Master’s huge cock. He loved the way it felt deep within him. With each pump of his muscles, his Master’s cock pulsated deep inside his bowels. At the same time he thought about what his Master had planned for his outright disobedience. _Unpleasant?_ His master’s tone frightened him. Yet he had chosen to keep his comments to himself rather than question the man again. The consequences for further complaining would prove to be something he regretted. G sensed his Master was close to an orgasm. He intensified his muscle contractions.

“Get off me now!”

What the fuck!? G stopped and climbed off his Master’s lap.

“Get into the front seat and follow my directions. You’re driving.”

“Like this, Master?”

“There you go again, slave, always mouthing off to me. Hurry it up before I swat that heated ass of yours.”

G scrambled into the front seat and buckled his seatbelt. He eyed his Master in the rearview mirror as the man zipped up his pants.

Master stayed directly behind the driver’s seat and grasped his slave’s hair. “Now fucker. Listen to me. Do exactly as I tell you and you won’t get that ass paddled outside the vehicle with everybody around us watching you.”

G never once imagined that would happen. He swallowed hard. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to experience. Outside NCIS Headquarters was one thing, but here where anyone could witness his discipline session didn’t appeal to him. “Yes, Master.”

“Drive to Beverly Hills.” He slightly released his slave’s hair, but kept a firm hold on it, allowing the man’s head to be level once again.

G started the engine and took a couple of side streets before getting back to the boulevard.

 

Less than thirty minutes later, he was entering the outskirts of Beverly Hills.

“See that white building on the left up ahead? The one with the short tower and large display window on the second story?”

“You mean the one with the driveway and no front door, Master?”

“Yes, slave. Pull into the driveway and park close to the only door you’ll see at the back of the business.”

G turned on the signal and slowed to a place in the street where the double yellow lines had split. After waiting for the traffic to clear, he made a left turn into the driveway. He drove under a portico and around the back of the building. There was door and yet there wasn’t. It disappeared into the wall where it was placed. Another portico at the door allowed him to park and be hidden from the view of other buildings on either side of the business.

G shut off the engine and remained seated with his seatbelt still fastened.

“Follow me into the business.”

Shit! Like this? Naked? Shit!

Master climbed out of the backseat and headed to the nearly invisible door in the white wall. He pressed a doorbell on the left side of the door. The lock on the door released and Master opened it.

G followed his Master and stayed behind him as the man entered the business. Once inside the building, it took him nearly a minute to adjust to the dim lit main room. It reminded him of the dungeon with purple recessed lighting in the ceiling, but with the addition of oddly glowing blue lights surrounding the perimeter of the room. This room was smaller than he expected it to be.

A man dressed in the most flamboyant clothes he’d ever seen on a guy entered the room from an invisible opening in the wall.

“Oh darling how are you?” the man asked his Master. “Gawd I’ve missed your presence at my business. Where have you been darling?”

The man’s accent was clearly French, but he sounded almost girly. G thought he acted like a queen, flitting about in the dressy garb. The man wore a bright violet dress jacket, a lavender dress shirt, and deep purple slacks. A bright pink bow tie rounded out the gaudy attire. He fully expected the man should’ve worn a dress. He was tall like his Master and bald yet built like a lanky basketball player without the muscle to go with it.

“What do we have here, darling?” The man inched around his Master’s body to view G.

He wanted to hide behind his Master, but stood still while the guy ogled him.

“You’re beautiful. Is he yours? Is that why you haven’t visited me lately? He been keeping you busy?”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m here. I want to purchase that item we talked about about six months ago.”

“For him, darling?”

It came out more like ‘darlink’ with the guy’s thick accent.

“Yes.”

“My pleasure. Believe me when I say it that the pleasure will be all mine when I fit it on him. What’s under that lovely colored jock strap? Is he a big boy?”

“Yes, quite big. I’ll need one of bigger ones you make.”

“Come this way. Let’s get you fitted.” The strange guy led the way through the flush door and into a even more darkened room. “Let me shine some light on the table. Hop up here beautiful.”

G glanced sideways at his Master and backed away from the guy.

“Do as he says slave or I’m gonna plaster that ass in front of him.”

“Please Master don’t make me do this.” He stayed behind the man, hoping it protected him from the guy.

“ _Slave!_ ”

G cringed and stepped up to his Master’s side.

“You’ll follow Sergio’s orders. Now!” Master grabbed his slave by the waist and forced him against his body. He lowered his voice, “You’re so fucked right now. Understand me, slave?”

His Master’s menacing tone sent shivers up and down his spine.

Master unzipped his own pants and skewered his slave on his thick, huge cock.

G gasped.

“Told you to behave didn’t I slave? Now you’ve got yourself in trouble.”

“Oh beautiful I see by your face that your Master has gotten his cock deep inside you. You like that don’t you, pussy boy?” Sergio pulled down the slave’s jock strap and tucked it under his balls. “Oh my gawd! Even more beautiful and sexy. I want to fuck you hard now, slave boy. I’ve got to have him. You’ll trade out for these accoutrements, darling? Will you?”

“I thought about it,” Master said.

“Goodie! For a weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Oh darling you won’t be disappointed after the slave boy’s had a weekend with me.” Sergio lifted a small box out of a larger box on an oak table and placed it on the exam table. “Let’s see if this one fits you, slave boy.”

“Be careful with the jewelry. He just got pierced this last weekend.”

“And the nips,” Sergio asked, toying with one of them.

G gasped and shuddered. If he thought his nipples were sensitive before, they now sent tingles of pure pleasure into his cock and balls and pussy.

“Easy on those nips, Sergio. Installed a week ago.”

“I don’t want him until these are all healed. Then I’ll play with the pussy boy all I want. I’ve got plans for these.” Sergio flicked one of the nipple rings with a finger and thumb.

G wanted to pull away but that meant backing further onto his Master’s cock. Instead he winced and panted.

“So responsive. Always this sensitive?” Sergio asked.

“Yes,” Master said. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Sergio removed a chastity device that looked like jaws with a steel cage.

“No fucking way, Master!” G eyes widened.

“Yes, fucking way, slave.”

“You promised you’d never do this to me, Master.”

“I promised I never _permanently_ enslave your clit.”

“Clit? Oh my gawd! I love that name for his huge member. Gawd I can’t wait for our weekend together.”

Hearing the queen’s glee made G want to crawl under the exam table. He was certain he could fit right about now. G cringed.

Sergio kneeled before the slave and eased the chastity device over the slave’s scrotum, smoothing the jaw like contraption over the new piercings. “This will clamp onto those piercings, locking it in place. It fits perfectly.” He removed it. “Unfortunately I can’t place it all together because of the new piercings. Do you want the wand?”

“Of course. I want him to be fully restricted.”

“Oh my gawd! I love you! Torture the slave boy. Excellent. I’m going to enjoy you pretty boy. May I remove the wand, darling?”

“Whatever you have to do to ensure it’s properly fitted,” Master said.

Sergio removed the Prince Albert Wand and examined it closely. “My gawd! Oh my gawd! You didn’t. You’re so wicked, darling.”

“He likes to come during his discipline sessions.”

“What a pain slut! Pretty boy you and I are going to have so much fun together.” He selected a wand to go with the chastity device. “This one matches the size of the current wand.”

“Got something bigger?” Master asked.

“Master!”

“Stop your bellyaching, slave.”

Sergio held up the next size.

“Looks good to me.”

“Please Master I don’t know if I can—“

“Shut the trap slave before I ball stretch it.”

“I’ve got the perfect ball gag for his wayward mouth, darling.”

“If he keeps it up, you can shove it in his mouth.”

“My cock will fit nicely inside his sweet mouth. Now where were we, slave boy.”

G couldn’t believe the conversation he was hearing. The situation worsened by the minute.

Sergio fitted the chastity device on the slave boy and attached it to the Prince Albert Piercing. He lubricated the wand and pressed the first inch into the man’s urethral opening.

“Fuck! Take it out. It’s too fucking big.” He started to move.

“Don’t you dare move, slave. You’ll endure your stretching.”

G gritted his teeth and held his breath as the urethral sound dug deeper into his sensitive hole.

“Breathe slave.”

He released a long sigh. G tried to relax, but that wasn’t happening as long as that wickedly huge wand was inside him. With it finally seated inside, G started to relax some until he saw the next item lying on the leather exam table.

Sergio locked the electric sound into the chastity device. “And this my darling is your control. He’ll know why I call the device the ‘Jaws of Death’ after you press that red button once.” He handed off the remote control to its new owner.

“It’s fully functional right now?”

“Certainly.”

Master held the device in his hand and read the different buttons on it. One had a red color.

With the remote control in his Master’s hands, it was directly in front of G’s face. Everything about the device scared the crap out of him. He stared at the red button with his mouth gaped open.

“Let’s try the ultimate one.”

“No!”

“Slave, you’re cruising for a real fucked up discipline session if you keep up that attitude.”

“Master, please don’t use that on me. I’m begging you—“

“And I’m telling you to keep your fucking mouth shut except for screaming. Now that’s acceptable.” Master pressed the red button.

A sharp jolt of electricity shot up G’s cock and down into his balls and pussy. He screamed and writhed on his Master cock, coming deep within his bowels. The electric shock feeling inside his cock kept going long after his Master had released the button.

“Oh pussy boy, you’re so beautiful when you come like that.”

“I want to add that experimental device we talked about months ago.”

“Well darling, you’ll need to withdraw from his pussy for the fitting.”

Master stepped back and his cock came out of his slave’s pussy with a loud pop. He pushed the man face first over the black leather exam table.

Before G figured out what was going on, he felt something cold and wet at his back door.

“Deep breath in and out pussy boy,” Sergio said, pressing the experimental device on the man’s anal star.

G attempted to rise off the exam table.

Master pressed one huge hand into the center of his slave’s back. “Don’t move, slave, or I’ll plaster your ass good.”

G shivered. His Master’s voice had that menacing tone again. He clinched his outer ring as tight as he could, hoping to prevent the unwanted intrusion of whatever his Master had planned for him.

“Relax those pussy lips,” Sergio said, exerting increased pressure on the man’s anal star.

“Fucking no way are you putting whatever that is up inside me!”

Master grabbed his slave’s hair, lifted his head, and got close to his ear. In his most menacing tone he whispered, “Better relax those pussy lips slave or allow him to rip you a new one.”

His Master voice came out like a low growl. G almost peed on himself from the sound of it. He relaxed under his Master’s grip on his hair and the real threat of something tearing into his ass.

“Yeah, that’s it slave.”

Sergio pushed the stainless steel tube with a rounded distal end into the man’s rectum. “When you don’t want him to come, but suffer instead, you insert this device and his bowels will quake and then abruptly stop, preventing him from coming with his anal muscles.” He seated the device in the pussy boy’s bowels and attached it to the man jock strap. “For now this is where I’ll secure it. I’ll give you the full attachment equipment to take home and use after he’s healed. It’ll link into his chastity device where it fits onto his scrotal sack.” Sergio stepped back. “My newest invention is called the ‘Death Trap.’ I’d try that red button now.”

G braced himself for whatever his Master had decided to inflict on him next.

Master held his slave’s head up by his hair again. “Now you’re gonna see me press this button. Ready for your torture session, slave?”

“Please don’t Master. Whatever did I do to piss you off?”

“Why nothing slave. I just want to control every aspect of your sexual release. Here we go.”

G cried out and writhed all over the exam table. His pussy quaked, but nothing happened. No release came from deep within him. He panted and collapsed on the black leather.

“Now there’s control.” He fingered the area around the red button.

“Please don’t do it again, Master.”

“Who’s in control here, slave? You?”

“N—n—no, Master.”

Master grabbed his slave’s hair again and brought the man’s face to within inches of his. “I asked you a question slave and I expect an answer. Who’s in control here?”

In spite of attempting to keep his voice calm and even when he answered his Master, his tone came through as if his vocal chords were quaking aspen leaves, vibrating in the wind. “Y—y—you are M—M—Master.”


	59. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Sam says to him triggers G causing changes he never expected to occur.

“Was that guy for real?” G asked as he sat down in the living of their home. G had laughed all the way home, talking about Sergio.

“It’s an act. A put on. He likes to put on airs.”

“So he’s not a queen?”

“Nope.

“Let’s get some things straight. You need to stop acting as if you’re in this relationship to get all the sex you want.”

G’s jaw slacked open. Sam’s comment was a complete departure from the last half hour together.

“Want to know where this is coming from?”

“Yes. I mean what did I do?”

“It’s the look on your face when you sit on my cock. It’s all about you and whatever you want to get from me. That’s not what this relationship is about.

“Go take care of the laundry.”

G stood and stared at Sam. For a moment he stayed in place before moving toward the laundry room.

With one load in the washing machine, G leaned on the top of it and closed his eyes. He went over and over in his mind, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. He was stumped. G turned around and slumped against the vibrating machine, eventually sliding down to the floor. One minute everything was chummy and they were joking and laughing about Sergio and his odd behavior, and the next minute G was a dismal failure as a slave and the relationship was toast.

He placed his forehead in his hands and wept. G wasn’t certain what set him off. But a memory rose to the surface at the same moment the washing machine hit the spin cycle. As was if his mind was in sync with the cycle of the wash. He pressed his back into it, wanting to be jostled about, wanting to feel it rip through his body the way his memories ripped through his mind.

G curled on his side and allowed the memory to take full control over his senses as the washing machine finished its cycle he started his descent into the madness of the past.

Minutes past before he realized that Sam had picked him up off the floor and carried him into the master bathroom. He started to fight him, wanted to lash at the man who had sent him to this dismal place deep within his mind.

Hot water touched his body and jerked G out of the memory. He thrashed his arms and legs.

Sam held him tight against his strong, muscular chest.

G shrieked like a wounded animal and continued to thrash around in the bathwater. “You fucker!”

“Easy man, calm down.” Sam wrapped both arms around G’s body and held him tighter against his chest.

“Fucking stop!”

“When you calm down I release some pressure.”

G stopped thrashing his legs and arms and settled down. “Can’t breathe. Please stop.”

Sam relaxed his grip only enough to keep G in his arms and closely held to his chest.

G slumped in Sam’s arms, relaxing against his smooth brown skin.

“That’s it, relax. What set this off?”

“Fuck! I can’t talk about this.”

“You will before we get out of the Jacuzzi tub.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Everything was fine and then I’m a fuck up.”

“I never said you were a fuck up.”

“That’s a lie. You said I’m always thinking about getting off on your cock. Well, fuck you for that!”

“Whoa! Stop this attitude right now. Do you know what a spanking on a wet ass feels like?”

“I don’t give a fuck!”

Sam hoisted G out of the water and draped him over the side of the tub. He swatted the man several times on his upturned buttocks.

G screamed and started to whimper.

Sam drew him back under the hot water and surrounded the man with both arms, holding him tight against his chest and facing him.

“Do you give a fuck now?”

G refused to look at him.

“Cop the attitude or I’ll commence with a longer session on that wayward ass.”

He leveled his eyes with Sam’s. “A damned fucking memory all because of what you said to me.”

“I triggered you?”

“Yes.”

“Talk to me about that.”

“I don’t know why.”

“You entered the laundry room and?”

“Fuck.” G brought his eyes down to Sam’s chest.

Sam stroked the man’s back. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you want tell me what’s bothering you.”

“You can’t help me because I can’t figure out why everything triggered me. I just know it started with you and escalated with the movement and sound of the washing machine.”

“Close your eyes for a moment.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the man’s chest. The close contact settled him further.

“First thing which comes into your mind when I say, ‘go do the laundry.’”

G jerked backward, trying to escape Sam’s hold on his body.

“Easy, man, settle down.”

“He—I—damn it I don’t know.”

“I think you do. Your foster father?”

G nodded and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t bare to look at Sam. Not that his foster father looked anything like him. It was the circumstances. Their nakedness and the water covering their bodies. And being held tightly against Sam. And something else—definitely something else but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

Sam pressed a single finger under G’s chin and lifted the man’s face until their eyes met.

“Please don’t. Sex.”

“I know you’re triggered. You don’t have to give me your safe word.”

G lips trembled and his voice cracked. “You’ll rape me.”

“You know I won’t do that.” Sam kissed him on the forehead, the nose, and lastly the lips. “I’d never rape you. I love you.”

“But I’m the worst slave you’ve ever had.”

“I never said that. It’s not true.”

“Too triggering all those things you want me to do and be. I can’t be that way. Just like him.”

Sam grasped G’s face in one hand and drew him into a deeper kiss.

G surrendered to the man’s advances and at the same time kept waiting for the real truth to bombard him. The one which accompanied every memory from his childhood. Reject. _Release him. Let him go. He’s a fuck up._

Sam stopped and eyed G. “Where are you right now?”

“Back there.”

“While I’m kissing you?”

“Sorry. Can’t help myself. It’s okay you know. I mean I’ll know you’ll say it sooner or later.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said part of it already so just tell me the rest.”

“The rest of what?”

“You don’t really want me.”

“Not one bit of truth in that statement.”

“You told me I’m a fuck up.”

“I said you thought more about yourself than me and my needs. That’s all.”

“That triggered it.”

“Well, then things needs to change in our relationship.”

“Part of me wants that and part of me wants this the way it is.”

“You’re a complicated man.

“Let’s get out of the tub and let me give you a massage for now.” He stepped out and helped G climb out of the tub. He pointed to the huge, brightly colored towel on the bedspread. “Lie on the towel.”

G moved away from him, slipping on the water at his feet.

“Triggered again?” Sam eyed the man and the odd look on his face.

“Too familiar.”

Sam edged forward and grasped G’s forearm. “Let’s get some towels then and talk.” He drew the man into him and felt his body trembling. “You really are triggered.” Sam grabbed several towels and brought them with him into the living room. He wrapped G in one and himself in another one.

“I’ve got a confession.” G huddled under the towel rather than keeping it wrapped around him. “Everything you’ve done with me from the beginning has triggered me. I decided I wanted to try whatever you did to me no matter what it caused.”

“And you never told me.”

“I didn’t want it to stop.”

“When you say everything, you do mean all of it?” Sam settled down on the sofa and drew G into him. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled it around G. “Hand me the towel.”

G unwound the towel and gave it to Sam. “Yes, all of it. Sometimes I wanted to run, when I could, and I stood my ground in spite of how I felt.”

“That could be good and bad. If it traumatized you further it’s bad.

“Considering how you’re acting right now, I’d say it was bad and good.”

“I don’t want to stop though.”

“Not happening.”

“Damn. I needed all of this. And I still need this.”

“To fuck you over good?”

“No, I like trying it out and seeing how it feels on my body.”

“You’re one messed up man.”

“Should I take that in a good way?” G asked.

“No. As of today both relationships change. You’ll be monitored in a different manner.”

“How?”

“A long time ago I vowed to protect my slave from harm. That’s before you were ever in the playing field. Now that you’re mine, I’m gonna follow through with that promise.”

Sam stood and strode down the hallway. In a few minutes he returned with a package about the size of a set of three paperback books in his hand. He sat beside G again and placed the box on the sofa between them. He lifted the lid.

“This device will be worn by you at all times. I’ll have it inserted under your skin. There’ll be no way to get it out of you.”

G backed away from his newest nightmare. “No way.”

“Yes way. It’s similar to a tracking device yet slightly different in that it tracks your vital signs and allows me to monitor you.”

“No!” G grabbed the towel back from Sam, stood and wrapped it around his waist. He back up further, creating more distance between that creepy device.

“Stop! Slave!”

G froze in place, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Master shot off the sofa and came over to the man. “Either you submit to this change or we end everything right now.”

“You fucker! You said you wouldn’t do that to me.”

“You promised to use your safe words. You lied to me.”

His Master had him there. G failed to fulfill his end of their agreement. _Fuck_.


	60. Deeks's Snafu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life Elam/Deeks ogles a guy in the notorious bar. In the next minute he realizes he knows the guy.

Mark kept his focus on the newest man to enter the bar. He was certain it was Elam. He hadn’t seen the guy in years, but he never forgot a face. The man was everything Mark had hoped for in a slave.

Elam/Deeks sauntered into the notorious bar. He was supposed to act as if he were a slave or a wannabe slave at least. At the bar he sat on a brown leather stool and ordered a designer beer. He swiveled around on the seat and scanned the room for anyone who might be of interest.

A man by the door caught his eye. The guy crossed the room and chose the seat next to Elam/Deeks.

Elam/Deeks tried taking short looks at the man. It was more than a quick scan. More like he found himself ogling the guy. He questioned himself more than once during his perusing and finally just accepted that he was curious. The man wore all black leather including a hat. The smell and sound the leather made when the guy moved awakened something deep within him. He wasn’t certain what it was except possibly a craving for something he had wondered about for many years.

The guy swiveled on the stool and gawked at him.

Elam/Deeks was taken aback and startled.

“What are you looking at?”

Elam/Deeks shuddered hearing the man speak to him in that manner. He was embarrassed to admit that it titillated his senses and again something deep within him was stirred. In the next moment he recognized the man. When he realized he had ogled a previous coworker at the LAPD, heat rose to his face. “Hey, don’t I know you from the LAPD under—“

“Let’s not disclose that info here. You’re Elam, right?”

Elam/Deeks nodded his head.

“I’m Mark. Follow me,” the man in the leather clothes said. He slipped out of the bar’s back door and waited for Elam/Deeks to exit after him. The moment the guy stepped out of the bar, Mark shoved him face first against an outside wall.

“I suggest you give up the big-man attitude because it’s not going to work in this situation.

“Let’s go.” Mark released him and strode toward a waiting black limousine.

Elam/Deeks stretched the kinks out of his neck and followed Mark. He climbed into the limo after him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he found the man sitting on the back seat, pointing to a spot next to him. He sat next to the guy, but not as close as the man had requested, keeping a foot between them. Elam/Deeks was about to turn to his left to close the door when it slammed shut. He startled slightly, something he normally wouldn’t do, but he was spooked about the situation.

“So you remember me,” Mark said.

“Yes, from that a couple of undercover assignments we had about four years back. We worked well together. So how come you never got assigned to with me again?”

“The brass didn’t want two guys like us working together. Both of us reported any wrong doings by other officers on the force. Something which could be dangerous for our supervisors to encourage.”

“Makes sense.

Elam/Deeks felt the limousine lurch forward. “I thought we were gonna infiltrate this group?” he asked.

“You’ve got to be prepared to act as if you’re into that type of lifestyle.”

Elam/Deeks tried to see out the heavily tinted windows. All he saw were shadows passing by in the night. Nothing recognizable.

“First things first. From now on you’re in training to become my personal slave.

“And second I’ll call you Deeks.”

“First off, I’m _not_ doing this! Stop the car!”

“Not so fast _slave Deeks._ You stop the vehicle and your careers with the LAPD and NCIS both end.”

“What?” Deeks’s jaw slacked open. “Says who?”

“Says Hetty,” Mark said, “she caught you red-handed having a sexual rendezvous with an online escort service during on ops.”

“How the hell—that was just—I mean after Callen’s relationship with Sam I thought—never mind what I thought.”

“Would you like to talk to her about this _problem_ of yours or are you willing to follow through with this relationship—“

“I’ve got absolutely no desire to further this kind of relationship—I was on an ops—“

“Yeah, ducked into a corner in the men’s room and gave some guy you didn’t even know head.”

“How in the hell do you know about that? What the hell’s going on? Hetty saw it all? She knows—damn.”

“Yes, she’s seen everything from the moment you contacted the service to the point of sucking that guy’s cock.

“And you said you had absolutely no experience with this kind of—“

“I didn’t until then and you can’t do this. Hetty can’t do this to me.”

“Call her.” Mark handed him the cellphone in his hand.

Deeks took it and punched in the numbers.

“Hetty! What the hell is going on?”

“Someone’s been telling me lies about themselves.”

“Ah, no Hetty, I wanted to try out something because of Callen and Sam and I wondered—“

“You wondered what it would be like to engage in some off duty activity where you’re supposed to be working? Is that it Mr. Deeks?”

“Um, no Hetty, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it, Mr. Deeks? At this point I could report you to your superiors at the LAPD. As for your job here, well, that’s in jeopardy at this time. How do you want to handle both of these jobs?”

“I—um—“

“Rarely do you have little to say in any situation, Mr. Deeks.

“My suggestion is to follow through with Mark and all of this will iron itself out, if you get my drift, Mr. Deeks.”

“You’ll make it all go away? Hetty?” He squeaked out the words.

“Yes, Mr. Deeks. Poof! Gone. Disappeared.”

“Ah, thanks Hetty, I mean, damn, what would I do without you?”

“Sink. Goodnight Mr. Deeks. Do yourself a favor and follow Mark’s rules. Your life will go so much easier from now on.” She hung up.

Deeks shut off the cellphone and handed it back to Mark.

“One thing. I know your name isn’t Mark. Can’t remember what it is.”

“You’ll call me Master before too long so I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head.

“Now then, on your knees Deeks and give me some pleasure.”

Deeks pointed to his chest.

“No one else here in this limousine, Deeks.” He pointed to the floor in front of him.

Deeks slid off the seat and kneeled in front of where he had sat.

“Seriously? You gonna start this off with getting yourself in trouble? You’d like another session on that reddened ass of yours? Or perhaps I’ll start this relationship off on a different foot altogether.”

Mark grabbed Deeks by the neck and shoved him face first on the seat.

“Now listen you unruly son-of-a-bitch!” He pressed his hard cock against the man’s ass. Holding one hand tight against Deeks’s neck, he pulled zip ties from his pocket and quickly tied the man’s wrists together.

“What the hell?”

“You’re gonna do as I say from now on, _slave._ ”

Mark unbuckled Deeks’s belt and unzipped his pants. He ripped the shredded jeans down past the man’s naked, still red ass cheeks. Mark removed his favorite instrument of discipline from under the seat. He pressed it into the man’s face. “I guess the first order of the night is me reminding you of your place.”

“You can’t be serious. That—that’s too wicked.”

“Should’ve thought about it before you decided to disobey me. This time you’ll count your spankings. I won’t start counting them towards your twenty until you count them.”

“What?”

“You’ll get it sooner or later.”

Mark hefted the nastiest looking studded leather paddle in his right hand.

“Ready slave Deeks?”

“Screw you!”

“Ah, I knew I’d hear it sooner or later.”

He wielded the paddle down on the slave’s reddened buttocks with a loud smack.

Deeks screamed. He never thought he’d receive a spanking this soon after Sam had plastered his ass with his bare hand. The studded paddle burned his sore buttocks. He refused to count it.

“According to this hanky here you like to be spanked.” Mark took it from the man’s pocket and held it up for the man to see.

“I didn’t put that in my pocket!”

“Certainly fits for you slave Deeks.”

Mark swatted him again and when the man screamed he shoved the bright fuchsia hanky into his mouth.

“Can’t have you screaming too loud while I punish this ass. Now you’ll let me know when you decide to count your discipline session by wagging your head back and forth. Won’t you slave Deeks? Nod your head if you understand.” He waited for a response and when he received none, Mark swatted the man’s ass even harder.

Deeks nodded his head.

“Good here we go, slave Deeks.”

Mark swatted the man’s ass cheeks, alternating between them, in rapid succession until the slave collapsed on the seat.

Deeks wagged his head from side to side, again and again, pleading with his new Master to stop.

Mark pulled the bright hanky from the man’s mouth. “That’s twenty swats so far. Count them slave.”

With tears staining his reddened cheeks, Deeks obeyed the man.


	61. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G believes that he's been marked and tracked by someone.

*

G backed up several feet. He started to turn and run.

Sam grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back over to the huge table in the middle of the exam room. He whispered in his left ear, “Behave or I’ll take you out to the car for another discipline session. Understood?”

G sighed and relaxed his body.

“I don’t know why you’re so freaked out about this scanner. You need to tell me what’s going on. I can feel your body trembling.” Sam wrapped an arm around the man’s waist.

A technician entered the room. “Hop right up here on the table. No need to remove your clothes. No metal.”

G climbed onto the table in the room’s center.

“All it’s doing is looking for the best spot to place the monitoring device,” Sam said.

“It’s more than that to me.”

“Think it can see into your very soul?” Sam snickered.

“Not very funny.”

“Lie perfectly still,” the technician said.

*

 

G screamed and shot straight up in bed, throwing the covers off.

Sam wrestled him back down under the blankets. “Easy, G, another doozy of a nightmare. Are you gonna tell me what this is about?”

“Getting that device planted under my skin.”

“I told you there’s nothing to worry about.”

“And I told you it freaks me out. Okay?”

Sam kissed G’s head, then forehead, and then lips. “What do you need from me?”

“More of this.”

“Besides sex and loving and—“

“I crave this closeness to you.”

“I see that. Later we’ll do this. I need to know what you need besides this.”

“Okay, you told me to be truthful and this is going to sound as if I’ve lost it—“

Sam grasped both of G’s naked buttocks. “Quit talking around it and come out with it.”

G gasped. “I think someone put a monitoring device under my skin.”

“Seriously?” Sam lifted the man’s chin and eyed him. “Who?”

“I don’t know. That’s what the nightmares are about. You taking me some place and my body being scanned. I awaken at the same place in the nightmare every time—just when they’re going to scan me.”

“Well, let’s test that theory. I’m willing to believe someone did that to you. Possibly those men from the notorious bar?”

G squeaked out, “Or my foster father?”

“Let’s call and get your body scanned.”

“Fuck no!”

“That’s not the answer I want to hear.” Sam flipped G onto his stomach and plastered his upturned ass with a bare hand.

“Please stop!”

“Then what do you say?”

“Okay, whatever you want me to do.”

“That’s more like it. Go get dressed in sweats. No boxers as usual. A tight fitting t-shirt as I want to see those jeweled nipples. I’ll make arrangements for a full body scan.”

G crawled off the bed and stood in the closet, deciding on which of the many colored sweats he wanted to wear. He chose a dark teal one and a matching t-shirt. Sam had purchased at least a dozen of the tightest fitting t-shirts and matching sweats. Earlier this morning he overheard Sam talking to Mark about wanting to use the tighter clothes on the pierced nipples. Sam must’ve gotten the okay. He tugged the dark teal t-shirt over his chest. It was snug all right. He could barely get it over his nipples. And then it didn’t even fit past his mid-drift. Odd. His stomach was exposed to the air. G pulled on the sweats and drew them up past his normal waist line. He wanted to cover some of space left over from the skimpy t-shirt. Actually the t-shirt reminded him of a young girl’s shirt not one that belonged to a man.

“Come out of there. I want to see what I bought you,” Sam said, sitting on the foot of the bed half dressed in a dark blue, loose-fitting, short sleeve t-shirt.

G opened the closet door and stepped in front of Sam.

“Very nice. Closer.” He pointed to the floor between his bare legs.

He hesitated for a few seconds before obeying him.

Sam closed his powerful legs around the man’s body. In a low and gruff tone he said, “You’re not wearing those sweats like this. Take them down to where they belong.”

G grasped the waist of his sweats with trembling fingers. He inched them down to his natural waistline.

“Better.” Sam traced his finger around the man’s bare abdomen and upward until it disappeared under the hem of the tight t-shirt. He gently grasped the ring on the man’s left nipple, released it, and then repeated with the right nipple.

G gasped and swayed slightly in Sam’s hold.

“Beautiful. Soon I’ll be using these to titillate your senses beyond anything you’ve experienced so far.

“Mark said I’ll take less healing time with you. How fortunate for me.” Sam released his legs and pushed on the man’s head. “Get down there and give me head.”

G kneeled on the floor at Sam’s feet. He enveloped the man’s cock in one motion, swallowing it all the way down his throat.

“Don’t make me come. Just give me pleasure.”

G sighed and focused on pleasuring his lover and owner.

“Fuck you’ve got a sweet mouth. I forgot just how talented it is.” Sam laid back and allowed G to completely take over pleasuring him. “This is how it’s supposed to be with us. You giving me what I need at all times. “Yes!” Sam hissed through partially closed teeth. He sat up again and grasped G’s head, forcing it down on his huge cock and holding it in place. “Right there. Just like that. Fuck that’s so good.”

G breathed through his nose and swallowed, keeping the man’s cock deep in his throat.

Sam released him and pulled the man off his cock. “Nice. Get up and turn around.” He pushed his cock into the man and fucked him hard until he unloaded his come into him. It took less than five minutes. “Finish getting dressed. Hetty’s meeting us at the Bob Hope Airport.”

G pulled up his sweats and faced Sam. “Why the airport?”

“She suggested a full body scan. Considering you’ve got enough jewelry to royally mess up an MRI, I think the scan is a better idea.” Sam pulled G into him, holding him close. “I know that look. I’ll be right there with you. Promise.”

“You going to stand in there with me?”

Sam lifted G onto his lap. “You need to relieve some sexual energy?”

“Don’t care.” He lowered his eyes to Sam’s t-shirt.

Sam lifted G’s chin with a single finger. “I know it helps you relax.” He drew down the man’s sweats. “Rise up.”

“No.”

“Come on, man, I’m giving you a reprieve on our agreement for you not to come for a week.”

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Seriously?”

“Too freaked out to think about coming right now.”

Sam wrestled G onto his back and enveloped his mouth. “Maybe an hour long smooching session will change your mind.”

“You trying to torture the come out of me now?”

Sam chuckled. “Never thought about it that way.” He reached his hand down inside the man’s sweats and found G was stone hard. “I don’t think torture will be necessary by the feel of this.” He slid down G’s body until he hovered over the man’s painful looking erection. Sam removed the plug on the urethral wand and enveloped the man’s cock with his mouth and shoved two fingers into the man’s ass.

G sucked in air and grabbed Sam’s head with one hand and fucked it hard, pumping his cock in and out of the man’s willing throat. “You’re going to make me come in record time.” Sam hadn’t sucked him off in ages. He latched two hands onto the man’s black, shiny, slippery head, screaming the whole time. “Yes! Suck me! You mother! Suck it harder!” He came hard, panting and holding steady on Sam’s head, pumping his cock in and out of the Sam’s throat. Finally spent, G released the man’s head and laid back on the bed. “Thank you.”

“Relaxed?” Sam crawled up to G’s face and hovered over him in a push up position. “I love this satiated look on you.”

“What about the piercing?”

“Let’s go wash it off. It should be fine.”

Sam climbed off the bed and grasped G’s hand. He helped him off the bed and into the bathroom.

“Man I’ve got sea legs.”

“I’ve got you.” Sam brought G up to one sink and lovingly washed his cock. “Right now this is definitely a cock.” After towel drying the man’s cock, he screwed the plug back into it. He nuzzled the G’s neck. “I love giving you head.” Sam suckled on the man’s neck. “Gonna leave a nice reminder of the last time you’ll come for the rest of this week.” He sucked harder this time, leaving a definite hickey. “See that nice coloration in the mirror.”

G stared at the visible mark that Hetty and anyone else would know belonged to a rather large mouth. It was already turning dark purple.

“Let’s finish getting dressed before Hetty wonders where we are.”

“She won’t wonder once she sees this.”

 

An hour later they entered the airport together and strode toward the security area.

Within a foot of the room off the main area, G stopped and performed an about face.

Sam grasped his arm and held him in place. He lowered his voice, “We’re doing this together.” He turned G around and guided him over to the door. Sam knocked and Hetty opened it.

G cringed and held his ground, refusing to enter the room.

“Come on G let’s go.”

“No.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Her.”

“Afraid she’ll fire your sorry ass if she discovers you were compromised?”

He tried to keep his voice steady, but his lips trembled and his whole body shivered. “Yes.”

“She can’t fire you for not knowing you were compromised.” Sam placed his hand at the small of G’s back and guided him into the room.

In the corner of the room, G eyed a tall cylindrical device about seven feet tall and wide enough to fit at least two people side by side in it. It looked like something an alien would use to scan people and assimilate them into their society.

A tall, slender and young African American man said, “Step into scanner.”

G remained by Sam’s side, unwilling to move.

Sam pressed his hand against G’s lower back, directing him toward the full body scanner. When the man refused to step into the cylindrical container, he took G’s hand and helped him into it.

“No!” G pulled backward.

“Come on man don’t do this.” He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and brought him into the space with him. Sam whispered, “I’m gonna stand next to you so they can get a clean scan of your body.”

“And what if it’s true?” G faced straight ahead afraid to look his master in the face.

“Then it is and we’ll deal with it.” He released his hold on G’s waist and kept holding his hand. “I’m gonna let go.”

“Fuck.”

“Soon.”

G laughed and sighed. His body responded in kind and relaxed.

Sam let go of G’s hand. “Okay. Here we go. Should take less than two minutes.”

G closed his eyes and listened to the buzzing sound all around them. It reminded him of an MRI, but slightly different. Years ago after he was stabbed with a knife, he had an MRI and the buzzing sounded as if it were a nest of bees moving inside his head.

Less than a minute later, Sam took G’s hand and led him out of the scanner.

“That was fast.”

Hetty curled her index finger and signaled for Sam to come over to her.

The minute Sam left his side G scurried out of the room.

Sam caught up with him outside of the airport. “What’s going on?”

“Had to get out of there. Don’t want to know.”

“Sure you want to know.”

“Screw that!”

“Get in the car.”

G backed away from Sam and shuddered.

“Easy, man, you’re having a memory.” He stepped closer to him.

“Get the fuck away from me asshole!”

“Definitely a memory. It’s Sam. Where are you?”

G blinked his eyes and scanned the parking lot before staring at the trunk of the Challenger.

Sam stepped closer and tried to figure out what G was looking at.

G backed away again, keeping as much distance from the car and the man following him as possible.

“It’s Sam. You’re in a memory.”

Not watching where he was headed, G banged up against another car, setting the alarm off. He screamed and fell to the asphalt.

Sam took the opportunity to rush over to him, helping G off the ground. Immediately he noticed the stunned look on the man’s face.

“What—How did I get here?” He steadied himself on Sam’s left arm. As the neared the Challenger, G abruptly stopped.

“Come on, man, don’t make another scene.” There was that look again on the man’s face. “Talk to me.”

G’s lips trembled and his voice quavered. “Don’t put me in there.”

“In where?”

He couldn’t even point to it. G nodded his head in the direction of the trunk.

“I’d never do that to you.”

“Can’t get in the car.”

“Let me help you.”

“Shit. Don’t make me sit in the backseat. Please don’t do that to me.”

“Easy, man, you can sit on the console if you’d like.”

“Hetty will kill me. No seatbelt.”

“Remember, I’m the one that’ll bust your ass for sitting in my car without a seatbelt.”

“Oh.” G trudged along side Sam until they reached the passenger side.

Sam opened the door and helped him sit on the console.

“What about—“

“Don’t worry about it.”

Sam came around to the driver’s side and settled into the seat.

“I know what you’re going to say. We’ve got a new agreement and I’m supposed to—“

Sam grasped G’s left hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently and held it close to his chest. “Not gonna worry about that right now.”

“But later you’ll put that hideous thing inside my body and—fuck!” G pulled away from Sam and scrambled into the backseat.

Sam followed him and brought G onto his lap, holding him as close as possible. “Tell me what you’re remembering.”

“I can’t.” G snuggled into Sam’s chest. “Just take me home.”

“I can do that. You okay staying back here?”

“Hell no! Shit! I don’t want to be anywhere near this damned trunk. Got to get the fuck out of this damned backseat!” G scrambled off Sam’s lap and crawled into the front and buckled his seatbelt.


	62. A Knife to a Gun Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that he’s marked, G goes after the one man who abused years ago.

Before Sam finished shutting down the Challenger’s engine, G leaped out of the car and rushed up to the front door of their home. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and remembered Sam had them. G looked in the pot by the door, hoping there was another set hidden there. It had been weeks since he opened the door to his home. Finally frustrated with the situation, he scurried around to the back side of the house. G grabbed a brick and was just about to smash in the glass on the door.

“Stop!” Sam yelled, coming around the corner of the house.

G jumped and dropped the brick. He backed away from Sam and scanned the yard with wide eyes.

Sam unlocked the door and walked inside.

G stayed where he was, trembling and swaying and feeling as if he was going to collapse.

Sam came back out and guided G into their home. “I think it’s time you took a nap.”

“What?”

“You’re feeling a little shaky to me.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’ll buy that.” He brought G into the living room and sat next to him on the sofa. “You gonna tell me what happened out there?”

“I freaked out again. I don’t know why. Had to get into my house—our house. Damn. Fast.”

“Needing to hide?”

“Yeah. How did you—“

“Let’s put you under the blanket here.”

“They’ll still find me. I know it.”

“Let me get you something to eat.” Sam stood and wrapped G in the blanket. “Be back in two minutes.”

G curled into a tight ball under the blanket and rocked himself.

“I’m here.”

When Sam sat on the sofa G jumped and threw off the blanket. He stood and backed away from him.

“Easy, man, sit down. It’s Sam. Remember? We’re home.”

“I’m not….”

“Where are you?”

“Where you said you’d never put me.”

“And I won’t do that to you.”

“You put me in that cage.”

“If you remember correctly, that’s when you wanted me to fuck you and I refused to do it while you were unconscious, well, close to unconscious.”

G sat in one of the recliners facing Sam. “Yeah, I remember.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just losing it big time. Paranoia.”

Sam offered him some cheese and crackers.

“Not hungry now. Sorry. I’m confused.”

“I don’t think you’re confused at all. I think you’re going through something. A memory of a different kind. As if you’re reliving it first hand.”

“Feels disjointed to me.”

“I can imagine if those men did what I believed they did to you.

“If you want a hug I’m here.”

“And if I want to run?”

“I’ll grab you and hold you down until you stop feeling as if you can’t stand yourself any more.”

“Yeah, that’s how I feel. Damn. You’re getting good at feeling me out.”

“And feeling you up.” Sam chuckled.

“Again?”

“Yes, again. I want to fuck you hard.”

G stood and climbed onto Sam’s lap. “Maybe it will calm me.” He lifted up and shucked down his sweats.

“You’re turning into a little minx.”

“I think that was a compliment though I'm not certain.”

Sam laid on his back and brought G with him. “Get my pants off and sit on me.”

G backed off his lap and drew Sam’s sweats with him as he slid down to the far end of the sofa. He crawled back up to the man’s lap and lowered himself down on Sam’s hard cock.

“Awesome feeling especially with you so willing to go along with whatever I wish.

“After today’s events, I decided to nix the idea of putting the device in you.”

“I guess I should thank you.”

“Yes, though I think you already have by sitting on my cock without me asking you to do it.”

“I want to please you; to make you happy.”

“And that’s what you’re supposed to do.

“Now you’re getting the idea of what it means to be my slave and partner.” Sam surrounded the man’s back with both arms and drew him down into a kiss. “I’m gonna tell you what they found.”

“I’ll never be ready so tell me.”

“Thought so.

“They found exactly what you described. It’s small, slightly smaller than a dime and under the skin on your left upper biceps.”

G turned his head and glanced at his arm.

“You can’t see it on the outside. Too deep. As if they gave you an intramuscular shot.”

He whispered, “Damn.”

“It was deactivated during the scan.”

“What!? You can’t do that. They’ll be looking for me.”

“They’ll be zeroed in on NCIS Headquarters as the new location for you.”

“I need to be there.”

“That’s a negative.”

“But—“

“Hetty’s forbid it.”

“This is totally screwed!”

G pulled back and raised up off of Sam’s lap, pulling his sweats up. He hurried out of the living room and down the hallway. In the bathroom, he locked the door and stood sideways to the mirror, trying to see the scar. Nothing was there. Maybe it was all a lie. He had known there were such things as false memories. Maybe someone planted a false memory within his mind to make him feel this way and to make him believe something happened with those men.

Only one way to know for certain what happened to him.

G unlocked the bathroom window and shoved the wooden bench under it. He stepped onto the bench and hoisted himself up on the window sill. G was glad of one thing; the other side of the window had a place to land. The air conditioning unit for the house was directly under the window. He shimmied out of the window and landed squarely on the unit before climbing off of it and heading toward the side gate.

 

“He took the bait, Hetty,” Sam said into his cellphone.

“Excellent. I’ll have Mr. Beale track him. Hopefully Mr. Callen leads us to these men. I’ve got a feeling he knows exactly where that house is in the hills above Malibu,” Hetty said.

“When can I tell him the truth about this ops?”

“I suggest that you never reveal it to him, but that’s up to you.

“Go to go Mr. Hanna.”

“I hope he doesn’t have a meltdown while looking for them,” Sam said.

“You and me both.”

The cellphone went dead. Sam stood and pulled on his sweats. He entered the bedroom and exchanged his sweats for black jeans. On the way to the door he grabbed his cellphone off the sofa and his keys off the entryway’s table. Sam peeked out the peephole in the door and parted the drapes on the side of the window to check for his slave and partner. The Mercedes Sedan was missing. Good. He exited the house and climbed into his Challenger.

On the dashboard stood a folded piece of paper with his name on it. Sam opened it up.

_I had to go rogue. Don’t kill me for it. Sorry. G._

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. He forced the issue of G going rogue. Now pangs of guilt rocked him down to the core.

Damn.

 

G found his going-rogue stash near the pier in Venice Beach and removed the only weapon inside it. The weapon was a last resort one he disliked using. He hated knife wounds. Nasty, searing pain which lingered well beyond the initial cut. The hunting knife with an eight inch blade and leather sheath would be his friend today. He changed into the black jeans he had stashed in the locker ages ago. G hoped they didn’t smell as musty as the inside of the steel locker he had rented at the gym. Even though it wasn’t cool outside, he needed to cover the exposed mid-drift area on his body. He pulled on a tan colored, light jacket and pocketed a burner cellphone. G reminded himself to replenish his stash.

He hefted a rucksack onto one shoulder and left the gym.

G drove into the hills above Malibu Beach. He remembered the exact location of the notorious leader’s home. It came to him after the scan, shocking him more than he thought it would. The house was close to Granger’s place.  Maybe he could hide his car there.

A half a mile from the site, G parked his car near Granger’s home, about four hundred feet up the driveway. He hoisted the rucksack onto his back and hiked toward his destination. When he reached the peak of a small hill behind Granger’s house, G crouched down low, hoping to keep as hidden as possible. He scurried down the other side, keeping under the manzanita trees until he was within viewing distance of the doctor’s estate.

He finally remembered that Horace was the asshole’s first name.

G removed his rucksack and strapped the hunting knife to his calf. After removing the burn cellphone and stuffing it into a pocket on sack, G tucked the backpack behind a tree and continued down a well worn path to the house.

Hearing voices in the distance, he stopped and listened to what two men on the front porch were talking about. The guys complained to each other about their boss’s disposition. Their employer searched for new meat and couldn’t find any. G understood what that meant. The boss needed more young men to abuse. He was about to become old meat for the man who owned the property.

His plan wasn’t a creative one and would possibly not even work. If he took this risk he might get maimed. Yet it was all he could think of at the moment.

G stood and raised his hands in the air and yelled, “I’m coming down into the yard.”

 

 

 

 


	63. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving my readers two chapters this weekend.
> 
> G seeks justice for what was done to him by the notorious gang of doctors and professionals.

“What the hell? Is he that stupid?” Sam asked, not expecting an answer from anyone around him on the grounds of Granger’s property. He along with his team members and a swat team viewed a screen of G’s moves into the lair of the notorious doctor’s estate compound.

“I thought it was creative,” Deeks said.

Master Mark nudged him hard in the ribs.

Deeks stopped smiling and zipped his lips.

“Trouble in paradise Deeks?” Sam asked. He chuckled.

Deeks kept his lips closed.

“Nice job, Mark. Looks like you’ve got him under your control.”

“Didn’t take long. Less than four hours and he was putty in my hands.” Master Mark wrapped his arm around Deeks’s shoulders and whispered loud enough for Sam to hear. “Going to fuck you hard when we get home.”

Sam saw Deeks visibly tremble. He leaned into the man and whispered, “You like his cock in your pussy, Deeks? Already a cock whore I see by the look on your face.”

Sam backed away. “Did we see if he brought a weapon to the party?”

“None visible. No guns,” Eric Beale said, looking up from the laptop computer on his makeshift desk in the back of a black van. “At least that video chip planted on his shirt is working still. If it fails we’ve got audio backup.”

“He stopped in Venice before coming here. Maybe he picked up something there,” Hetty said.

“The rucksack is the only addition,” Sam said. “He reached into it just before surrendering himself to those bastards.” _Stupid idea G. Come on what are you thinking?_

“If we could get someone down to it and see if he’s got a weapon, that might help ease our concerns,” Master Mark said.

“He’d take it with him if it mattered,” Sam said. “That’s one thing I know about G.

“Okay, let’s deploy and get down there to back him up.

“Eric keep me updated about G’s next move. That’ll determine mine.” Sam hopped down from the van and took off running with a automatic weapon over his right shoulder and his gun in his left hand.

Kensi, Deeks, and Master Mark followed him up the hill behind Granger’s home.

 

 

Both men grabbed G by the hands and wrestled him face first against the front door.

“We’ve got a live one, Horace. Get your ass out here now. It’s that guy from eight years ago!”

A man walked out the other side of the double front door. G recognized him immediately. The bastard had drugged, kidnapped, and later raped him repeatedly. Though now the man had grayed considerably. One thing that surprised G was the man’s short stature. He expected a tall man. No wonder the guy had to drug and restrain him. He must’ve been around five-six and maybe 160 pounds. G could’ve easily overpowered him years ago.

“You’ve finally come back for more. It’s about time.

“Bring him inside and leave us. Take care of your business, protecting my property. Maybe later you can have a piece of him too.”

A shiver shot up G’s spine. He had to plan this one well in order to escape being raped by all of these men.

The two burly guys shoved him down on a seat facing a sofa and exited the house.

G remembered the setting as if it happened yesterday. Nothing had changed. Same sofa. Same chair. The dim lighting added to the creepiness of the situation. It took everything inside him to keep calm and not lose it. If he stayed here for too long on this chair, he'd make a run for it instead of carrying out his plan.

Horace sat across from him. “So bitch, you ready to take it up the ass for me again? Is that what you came back for?”

“Yes,” G said, keeping his tone even.

“So you _did_ like it, _boy_. Why don’t you start by taking off that jacket for me.”

G stood and attempted to remain as sturdy on his feet as possible. One thing he didn’t need right now were trembling fingers while he undressed for this bastard of a man. He slipped off the jacket in one smooth movement.

“Nice. You’ve learned to strip too. Perfect. Love the t-shirt, man.”

G silently thanked the man for not getting off the sofa.

“Tight. Love those nipple rings. You do them yourself?”

“Yeah.” He lied. He had to in order to protect Sam from this bastard.

“Come over to me.”

G froze in place. He hadn’t planned for something like this. G inched forward.

“On your fucking knees slut.”

He lowered himself to the floor in front of the creepy guy.

“Get my cock out and give me pleasure.”

G wanted to vomit. He swallowed down the bitter tasting liquid at the back of his throat. He reached out to unzip the guy’s pants.

“You fucker! Don’t ever touch me with those hands of yours. Use your teeth, _boy_.”

He stifled the urge to punch the guy in the groin. G bent over and grabbed the man’s zipper with his teeth and brought the zipper down. With his mouth, he coaxed the man’s huge cock from his jeans.

“You’re better than you were the first time. Who’s been training you?”

He raised his head but kept his eyes averted from the man. “Several men.”

“Excellent. Get on me.”

G lowered his head and swallowed the man whole. The guy smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in days. The odor of sweat and piss nearly overwhelmed his senses.

Horace grabbed G’s head and shoved it fully down on his cock. “Oh fuck you cock sucker! You can take me all the way now. Swallow it all. Who's ever training you knows how to do it right.” He pumped his cock in and out of G’s throat, panting the entire time and coming closer to a climax. “I’m going fucking come down your throat and make my babies swim in your belly.”

G slipped his hand down to his knife and unsheathed it. He hefted the heavy hunting knife in his hand. In one swift movement, he stabbed upward, shoving the eight inch blade into the man’s perineum.

Horace screamed. His spasming hands released G’s head.

G pulled back and bit the end of the man’s cock, without drawing blood. He withdrew the knife from Horace’s groin and plunged it into his stomach, twisting it back and forth before removing his hand from it.

Horace collapsed sideways on the sofa, grabbed the handle of the knife, and twitched all over the sofa.

“I hope it hurts like hell. You’ll die a slow death and I’ll enjoy watching every breath you take as you sink deeper into unconsciousness.”

 

G stood and found the nearest sink and thoroughly washed his hands and arms. He wanted every speck of blood off his body. A loud crashing noise behind him stopped G’s progress. He flipped on his heels and faced the direction of the commotion.

Sam had burst through the front door, knocking one side off its hinges. A signature move by his partner.

“What the hell did you—“

“How did you find me? How—“

“We tracked you.”

“What?” G glanced down at his blood splattered shirt and saw the little camera and next to it a microphone. “What the fuck?”

“Wasn’t my idea. What the hell did you do to the guy?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Let’s get you out of here.” Sam signaled for G to come with him.

“You’re not pissed with me? You’re not going to punish me or do something—“

Sam crossed the room in three huge strides and grabbed G by the arm. “I said come with me. Now follow my orders.” He led him by the arm out of Horace’s home and into the yard.

G stared at his team members and the swat team which filled the yard and the two men tied with zip ties. “This is more than tracking me.”

“No.” Sam led him up the hill and grabbed the rucksack on the way back up the trail.

They entered Granger’s home.

“He needs a shower,” Sam said to the man.

“Be my guest. You know where everything is. I’ll get him a clean t-shirt,” Granger said.

“This is more than tracking. Everybody knows about me.”

“Strip.”

G removed his clothes and waited for further instructions.

Sam stripped off his clothes and guided G into the huge walk-in shower. He pushed the man face first against a shower wall and entered him. “I missed you.”

“I think this is more than missing me.”

“Yeah, it’s a guilt complex.” Sam held him close and whispered to him. “Hetty set you up and I had to play along. I wasn’t gonna tell you.”

“You never changed the direction of the implant?”

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

“She needed to find the last man and the leader of this gang of rapists.”

“And she thought I knew?”

“You didn’t?”

“Not until after the scan.”

“That’s what you were seeing, why you were so spooked.”

“Yeah.” G sighed and relaxed in Sam’s arms. The punishment for going rogue wasn’t going to be forthcoming.

Sam lifted G up into his arms and brought him under the water while he fucked him harder. “I’m sorry and I love you. I never wanted you to go rogue. Like I said, it wasn’t my idea.”

G leaned back into Sam and enjoyed the best fuck he’d had in a long time. He didn’t care about coming. It wasn’t even on his mind. Pleasuring Sam was the only thing which occupied his thoughts. He worked his rectal muscles, bringing the man closer to an orgasm.

In the next minute he was close breaking down, tears flooded his eyes. “I need you to stop.”

“What?” Sam lowered G to his feet and pulled out. He flipped the man around so they faced each other.

G fell into Sam’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I think I’m just coming to grips with what I did.”

“That makes sense.” Sam enveloped G in his arms, holding him close. “Don’t go blaming yourself for going rogue though. You were goaded into doing it by Hetty. I aided and abetted it.”

G pulled away and looked into Sam’s eyes. “Are you certain you won’t discipline me? I could use a good spanking. I’m long overdue for one.”


	64. Modified Nutshell Chastity Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally going to do it. My readers are going to obtain some relief at last. I'm taking you all out of your "chastity devices" and giving you the chapter you've dreamed of for so long: G secured in a chastity device. This is one wicked device as you'll all soon see in this chapter and the coming chapters.
> 
> You can view a version of this device at www.sub-shop.com . Place the words Nutshell Chastity Device in their search engine. The one I describe in my story is modified from this version for the ultimate in the Master's pleasure and for torturing G.
> 
>  
> 
> G's request to be disciplined proves to be his undoing.
> 
> He believes he should reward his Master. Master complies with his slave's wishes.

G allowed his Master to take over in the dungeon. It felt like it was ages since he’d seen the inside of this place. He needed whatever his Master wanted to dish out.

“Slave?”

“Master?”

“I just read the riot act to you for the second time. Come here, now!”

G hurried across the room and stood before his Master, waiting for instructions.

“Where were you just now?”

“I was thinking about how long it’s been since you did whatever you wanted to me in the dungeon, Master.”

“Good.

“Over here.” Master pointed to the St. Andrews Cross. “Strip off your clothes.”

G quickly removed his clothes and neatly folded them on a chair.

Master came behind him. “Good. You’ve remembered our protocol here in the dungeon. Face first on the cross.”

G moved into position against the St. Andrews Cross. He trembled at the thought of getting a whipping attached to this accoutrement. At the same time his mind relaxed, knowing his Master would take care of him.

Master secured his slave to the whipping post in record time, positioning the man so that his buttocks were thrust outward. He came behind the man and rubbed his now bare cock along the slave’s ass crack.

“Oh fuck, Master, that’s hot.”

“In more ways than one, slave.” He kissed the back of the man’s neck before stepping away and moving to the cabinets to select an instrument of discipline. “Close your eyes, slave.” Master chose the slave’s two least favorite accoutrements; the black leather bullwhip and one more wicked item.

He returned to the man’s side and blindfolded him with a black leather sash. “No need to count them for me, slave.” Master slithered the black leather around his slave’s upper body, encircling his neck several times before tugging it tighter.

G swallowed hard.

Master released the bullwhip and trailed it down the man’s back. He slithered it between the slave’s pussy cheeks before turning it around and pushing the blunt end of the bullwhip into his slave’s pussy.

G gasped from the sudden, unexpected intrusion. “M—M—Master.”

“Yes, slave? Want to get pummeled by my black leather snake?”

“Fucking hot, Master.”

Master leaned over and suckled on his slave’s neck while pressing the bullwhip into his slave’s pussy. He whispered, “Your pussy loves my snake. Doesn’t it?”

G whispered, “Oh fuck.” He involuntarily shuddered. His rectal muscles quaked around the bullwhip, taking it further into his pussy. “Yes, Master. Please.”

“Please what, slave?”

“Do whatever you want, Master.”

“Excellent, slave.”

Master withdrew the blunt end of the bullwhip from his slave’s pussy and wiped it off with a cloth. He whirled it above his head three times, making it snap and whistle as it sizzled through the air.

G shuddered with each sound the bullwhip made overhead.

“Your body belongs to me, slave.” Master brought the bullwhip down across the slave’s white buttocks, striking both of them at once.

G yelped in surprise. He hadn’t expected both butt cheeks to be lashed at once. Part of him wanted to be beaten, the other part needed to be held. The whirling of the bullwhip above him brought his attention back to his body. He screamed again this time before the bullwhip even hit his skin.

“You lied to me, slave.” Master dropped the bullwhip on the floor. He selected the second accoutrement, this time for punishment. Back at his slave’s side, he trailed the wooden instrument along the man’s back until it touched his buttocks. “For lying to me, I’m gonna punish you.” He slapped the cane against both butt cheeks.

G screeched. “Please Master stop.”

“Then come clean, slave.

“First I’ll confess and then you’ll confess.

“I planted the idea of a device under your skin. It was Hetty’s idea. With all of the stuff which happened with those men, you took the bait and ran with it and then some. The scanner failed to find anything under your skin. Then I further—“

“You fucking bastard!”

Master plastered his slave’s ass with the cane.

G howled and squirmed the few inches he could. “That fucking hurt!”

“Watch that mouth slave or you’re gonna get a total whipping with this cane.”

“You egged me on. Bastard!”

Master gave the slave three quick swats on his tender ass cheeks. “And you’re not egging me on?”

“Oh fuck—stop—fucking stop.” Tears welled up in his eyes.

“That’s it release those pent up emotions. Stop holding onto them. They’re doing you no good.”

“Why did you do that Master?”

“Because we needed to get the ring leader of that gang of men. Sooner or later you’d remember especially with being goaded to remember.”

G slumped in his restraints.

“And I surmised what you really wanted was one thing: To be punished. Correct?”

He nodded his head.

“Now you’ve got your punishment.”

Master wielded the cane again and whacked the man’s ass three more times before setting it aside. He removed the restraints from his slave and started to pick him up.

“No! I want more. Beat me!”

“Just as I thought.” Master shoved his slave over his arm, thrusting the man’s buttocks high in the air. He picked up the cane again and swatted his slave’s ass, harder than all of the other times. “You want it just like that?”

G panted in his Master’s arms. “Fuck yes. Beat me! I need to be beaten.” Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Because you did what?”

“I broke the law.”

“What law?”

“I murdered that man.”

“He’s still alive.”

G glanced over his shoulder. “What!?”

“Yeah, he’s still alive and kicking and pleading with us to not press charges or he’ll lose his license to practice medicine.”

“Well, I stabbed him.”

“In self defense, _slave_.”

“Sorry Master, I forgot about protocol.”

“That’s gonna cost you one more.” Master whacked his slave’s ass with the cane.

G shrieked and slumped on his Master’s arm.

“Good slave.” Master set the cane down on the floor for the last time. He brought the man over to the mattress and forced him face down on it. Master entered his slave fully in one stroke. “How I love a heated ass to fuck.”

In a pushup position, he pummeled the man’s pussy for the next thirty minutes.

“I’m gonna come in your pussy, slave. Massage my cock with your pussy muscles.”

G obeyed his Master and worked his muscles to bring the man to an orgasm. His Master’s cock swelled deep within him and released another load of come.

Master lowered himself to his slave’s back and laid on his body. “I love this hot ass. Feels exquisite.” His cock softened and he slid out of his slave. He rolled off him and snuggled close to the man. “You okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Hurts, Master.”

“Let’s get some numbing cream on it for now.” Master leaped to his feet and opened the closest cabinet door. He selected a jar of the cream and came back to his slave’s side. Master massaged the cream into his slave’s buttocks. “How about those pussy lips? I’ve been working them a lot. Want them numb?”

“That’s a little to weird for me, Master.”

“You can drop the formalities for now.” Sam got up and put away the cream and thoroughly washed his hands. “Let’s go get something to eat in the house.”

G tried to keep his voice steady and said, “I need you to hold me.”

“Sounds like you’re dealing with something. Let’s go over there and I’ll hold you.”

“No. Here. Please. Now.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Sam wrapped his arm around G’s shoulders and drew the man backward until his upper body rested against his own chest.

“Yes, okay, I’ll admit that. I wanted to do more to that bastard, and I feel creepy about it.”

“You feel creepy about wanting to hurt him?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me more.”

“I would’ve like to bite the end of his dick off.”

“Sounds a tad disgusting and not very sanitary. Glad you didn’t do that. Let’s face it though, the guy drugged, kidnapped, and raped you.”

G sighed. “It’s why I wanted you to beat me.”

Sam flipped G onto his back.

“Fuck! My ass hurts!”

“That’s the point. You goaded me into beating you because believed you should be punished for something you didn’t do?” Sam straddled him, sitting on the man’s waist.

Heat rose to G’s face. “That sounded more stupid than when I thought about it.”

“So you’re saying your mind played tricks on you? Is that it?”

“Yes, I thought I should be punished for even thinking those—evil thoughts.”

“You mean fucked up thoughts.”

“I’ll give you that.”

“What else did you think about doing to him?”

“Too disgust—“

“Don’t edit it. Tell me.”

“Cut it off is number two.”

“Anything else?”

G lowered his voice until he squeaked out the words. “Stab the knife into his ass and fuck him with it.”

“Did you do those things?”

“Ah—no.”

“So why should I beat you?”

“Because I thought them.”

“So every time you think something bad about someone you should be punished?”

“Now that you say it that way it sounds stupid.”

“So on every ops you’d need to be punished.”

“So stupid.”

Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“About?” Sam asked.

“The whole thing.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“I want to do something for you,” G said, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and bringing him down into a passionate kiss.

“What do you have in mind?”

“You talked about chastity.”

“It started this morning.”

“For a week. How about longer?”

“What are you proposing?”

G said, “I’d do it for a month.”

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Sam eyed him with a serious look. “Do you realize what you’re asking me to do?”

“I need to know what it’s going to feel like when you do it to me for a long period of time.”

“Ah, I see, if you request it, then you control it. Is that it?”

G released Sam’s neck and absentmindedly stroked the man’s dark chest. “Well, yes.”

“No.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“I don’t think you understand the ramifications of getting put into chastity for a month.”

“I guess not. I thought I’d have more control over things.”

“Nope. Let’s put you in a chastity device for a week and see how you do.”

“And if I can handle it?”

“I’ll extend your time.” Sam climbed off of G and stood before the cabinets. “I think I’ve got the perfect, long-term chastity device. This one won’t rub on those new piercings.” He brought it over to the man. “Stand up.”

“Oh. My. Fucking—” G’s jaw dropped wide open. He stared at the most wicked looking device his mind could imagine.

“Nasty isn’t it?”

“I don’t know about _this_ one.”

“Well, I do. One week. Starts now.

“Now stand up before I take you over my knees and give you a whopping for not obeying me, _slave_.”

G shuddered and climbed to his feet.

“Stand with your feet at shoulder width apart.

“You’re gonna participate in placing yourself in chastity.” He handed the first part of the device to his slave.

“Me? Master I don’t know how to do it.”

“I’ll instruct you.

“I had this set modified a while back when I decided I wanted to get you pierced down your scrotum and your guiche. It’s already modified to fit your special Prince Albert piercing. It now comes in five parts. You’ll put the waist section on first. The largest lock goes in front.”

G took the rubber-encased, stainless steel belt in his hands and wrapped it around his waist and fitted the tongue on one side into the clasp on the other.

Master stepped up to his slave and adjusted the thick belt so that it sat just above his natural waist.

“Wait a minute, Master.”

“What slave?”

“I have to wear this to work? Master?”

“Yes, slave, 24/7 for one week except when you need to relieve yourself.” Master dangled the key in front of his slave’s face. He slipped it onto a heavy gold chain necklace and placed that around his own neck.

“What in the hell have you gotten me into, Master?”

“Something completely nasty and wonderful at the same time. Glad you suggested it.”

“Shit. Me and my big mouth. Master.”

“I like your big mouth. My cock fits perfectly inside it.” Master chuckled.

“Damn.”

“Hot damn, slave, this is gonna be the best thing for your clit and pussy.

“Next you’ll lock the clit chastity device in place. I’ll help you with this part as well as the rest. And then we’ll throw away the second key.”

“Please don’t do that, Master.”

“Just pulling your leg, slave. It’s gonna be attached to the back of your chastity belt so I can easily unlock it to satisfy my desires.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yes, fuck is the operating word.” Master removed the Prince Albert piercing. He handed the clit’s chastity device to his slave. After releasing the clasp, he attached the opposite end into the belt, locking it in place.

G’s hands trembled. “How do I—“

“It isn’t obvious to you?”

“I’m nervous.”

“I can see that.

“It goes over you like this: Your clit slips into the stubbed, stainless steel tube with the base of it resting over your balls. Your urethra is the only thing exposed for now. The Prince Albert Wand slides out of you. There’s one more addition after your clit’s been stuffed.”

G gasped as the wand was removed. The urethral wand had been in him for several days, close to a week. His urethra felt at once free and empty. With his cock and balls now encased in the stainless steel chastity device, G felt the pressure on them. No way would this allow his cock to swell as he was pleasured. Damn.

“And the Prince Albert piercing fits back into this hole. First I’ve got a special wand for your clitty’s urethra.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that, Master?”

“Because it’s gonna torture the inside of your little clitty until you scream for release.”

“Shit.”

“No, fuck. Because that’s exactly what I’ll do to you when you get to the end of yourself.

“We’ll leave this free for now until we finish getting you completely outfitted in your chastity device.” Master picked up the next piece of the apparatus. “This one attaches to the lock in the rear.” He snapped it into place, making a solid locking noise.

A shudder ran through G’s body from shoulders to buttocks. The lock sounded too permanent to him. And the look of that part of the chastity device brought back fears that this could become a permanent fixture in his life. _Me and my big mouth_. It was an six-tiered, graduating-rippled, stainless steel butt plug attached to a length of stainless steel encased in rubber. The device looked about half the size of his Master’s cock in both length and width. He was thankful for that. He couldn’t imagine being stuffed with a pussy plug the shape of the man’s cock.

“Bend over at the waist, slave. You’re gonna love this one. Take a deep breath in and release it.” Master inserted the plug into the man’s pussy.

G gasped when the device hit home and snugged against his sensitive prostate gland.

“On your back. Hold your legs with your arms and keep them separated.”

He felt as if he were in some kind of circus and being made to perform all of these incredible feats. G obeyed his Master and waited for the next attachment to the chastity device.

“And here’s the final loop to connect the clit with the pussy chastity devices.” Master showed him the rubber straps which spanned the area around his guiche piercing. He hooked them into place. “Stay here and I’ll get the finishing touch.” Master returned in less than a minute with the device. “It’s one of your favorite as well as mine.” He kneeled between his slave’s legs. “One difference. This is the largest urethral sound we’ve used so far and it fits with the Prince Albert piercing. Ready, slave?”

“How big, Master?”

“Big enough to hurt a little as I insert it.”

G whispered, “Fuck me.”

“Soon.” Master chuckled. “Here we go. Big breath. And release it.” He pushed the first inch of the lubricated urethral sound into his slave’s clit.

It took every ounce of mental power and strength for G to remain quiet and still.

“Relax, slave, you’re too tense. I’m not gonna get this inside your pretty little clit.”

“Hurts like hell, Master. Damn. Thought I could handle it.” He gasped and remained still.

“Breathe normal, slave.” He waited for his slave’s breaths to even out. “There you go. Excellent.” Master eased the oversized urethral sound into this slave’s clit, finally seating it deep within him.

“Mother fucking—” G panted, waiting for the intense feeling of being overstuffed to pass.

“And here’s the cap which prevents you from coming. It hooks into the urethral sound, holding it in place so that you’re not damaged from the internal pumping of it.”

The solid stainless steel cap contained a urethral plug. The thought of being plugged for life filtered through his mind again. G shuddered. Not an option he wanted to experience.

Master secured it in place with the Prince Albert piercing and a locking clasp on the opposite side. “You’re gonna like this.” Master grabbed a remote control and turned it to the lowest setting.

The urethral sound came alive within G’s clit. He writhed and moaned with the vibrating device. Before he had time to recover from the urethral sound, the pussy plug pulsed deep within his bowels. G wriggled and whimpered until both sensations subsided.

“I’m gonna have fun with this, slave. Imagine being in the middle of an ops and having these go off on you?”

“Master, that isn’t fair.”

“Like hell it isn’t. You’re my slave.” He set the controller aside and helped his slave up off the mattress. “Now let’s take a look at that chastity device in the mirror.” Master picked up the controller on the way to guiding his slave over to the full length mirrors. He handed his slave another mirror. “I got these mirrors just for the occasion. Mark set them up for me last night.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean what I think it means, Master.”

“It means one thing for now. And later it means the four of us—Deeks, Mark, you, and me—are gonna have a fucking good time in here.”

“Damn.”

“Take a look at that device, slave.”

G tilted the mirror in his hands and eyed his buttocks. He leaned over at the waist and twisted his body to the left to view the device inside his pussy. There wasn’t any way in hell that he’d get the pussy plug out of him. G straightened and faced the mirrors to study the clit device. Solidly locked into place as well. The stainless steel device freaked him out and at the same time made him feel secure. G cringed at the sight of his groin fully locked down and secured with his Master holding the only keys for his release.

Master surrounded his slave’s waist with both arms and brought him back against him. “Lovely. Just the way a slave should look. Locked into chastity with his clit and pussy fully stuffed.”

 

 


	65. Going to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chastity fun for Master/Sam and of course less for slave/G.
> 
>  
> 
> G learns that being obedient to his Master's orders feels better in the long run.
> 
> G finds out about his Master's assignment.

Master strode to the Challenger with his slave behind him. “In the backseat, slave.”

G remained outside the vehicle.

“Are you seriously gonna defy my authority, _slave_?”

“Please Master I’d rather sit up front with you.”

“That’s defying me.”

G bowed his head.

“Don’t do that!” Master grasped his slave’s chin and brought the man’s head upward. He stared into his eyes. “Don’t you ever bow your head, slave. You know my rules.

“Okay, have it your way, slave. Get in the front seat.”

G grasped the sissy bar on the inside of the passenger door and eased himself down on the seat. The moment his buttocks touched the soft leather he stifled a scream.

“Not as easy as you thought, slave?”

“No Master.” G buckled his seatbelt. His buttocks still ached from the caning. And now his pussy pulsed from the graduated dildo stuffed inside it.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to your orders and obey them.” Master set the remote control for the slave’s chastity belt on the dashboard within easy reach. “If you want your first day wearing that chastity belt to go smoother I suggest you do as I tell you for the rest of the day.”

G noted that his Master had taken a different route to work. As a matter of fact, his Master never drove this direction. This trip took them around the backside of headquarters, approaching from the hills instead of the freeways. “May I ask a question? Master.”

“Not at this time.” Master entered a neighborhood with newly installed speed bumps designed to slow down the traffic. While nearing the first raised hump in the road, he traveled faster than the speed limit. The Challenger hit the speed bump at 35 mph instead of 25.

G went airborne in the seat and slapped back down on it. He whispered, “Fuck.”

“Got a problem, _slave._ ”

“No, Master. I’m fine.”

Master eyed the next speed bump and picked up his speed, now edging 40 mph. He grabbed the remote control and readied it. The moment the Challenger hit the hump, Master flipped both remotes on it, maxing them out.

G raised off the passenger seat again, this time writhing and panting from the vibrating devices within his clit and pussy. He landed on the seat with a thud. Everything inside him had stopped moving as well. G glanced sideways at his Master, questioning him without saying a word.

“Problem, slave?”

“No, Master.”

Master aimed the Challenger at one of the biggest speed bumps so far. The speed limit before it said 20 mph. Master slowed to 30 and fingered the remote control.

G stared at the nasty looking bump and then at the small rectangular controller in his Master’s hand. “Please don’t do it again, Master.”

“Seriously, slave, you’re gonna question my authority again?” He pressed the remote buttons for each of the chastity devices.

G went from apprehensive to yelling for his Master to stop. His body went airborne and then landed hard on the passenger seat. “Fucking stop. I get it, Master.”

Master flipped off the devices deep within his slave’s body. “Are you certain you get it?”

“Yes, Master.” G unbuckled his seatbelt and scurried into the backseat. He positioned himself on all fours.

“Excellent, slave.” Master turned on the next side street and exited the neighborhood.

 

Forty-five minutes later they arrived NCIS Headquarters. At this later time of day, the traffic was bumper to bumper all the way to work.

Master stepped out of the Challenger and waited by the door for his slave.

G gingerly exited the vehicle and came over to his Master’s side.

“Next time I won’t go easy on you.” He entered the building.

G stood outside, staring at the opened door. _If that was easy, I am in trouble._ He stepped inside and followed his Master to the bullpen.

“Pull your chair over here, slave.”

G cringed when his Master said ‘slave.’ He hated when his Master used that term around work. G grabbed his chair and lifted it up, taking it over to his Master’s side. He started to sit down.

“No, slave. Lay over the chair with your butt facing upward.”

G’s jaw dropped wide open. He started to unzip his looser cut jeans.

“Stop! I didn’t tell you to strip off your clothes. Follow my exact orders, slave.”

G zipped up his jeans and laid across the chair. He hadn’t noticed until now that this was a different chair than the usual one. There were no armrests.

“Get under my desk.”

G scurried under the desk and kneeled before his Master.

“Use your teeth and pull down my zipper. It’s obvious you know how based on the video I saw from the other day.”

Heat rose to G’s face. He leaned forward and grasped the zipper on his Master’s tight jeans with his teeth and pulled it down.

“Take my cock out and pleasure me.”

Here? G obeyed his Master and pulled the man’s cock out, taking it fully into his mouth and giving the man pleasure.

“What can I do for you, Hetty?”

G nearly choked on his Master’s cock. He concentrated on keeping the normally loud sounds he made while giving his Master a blow job quieter.

“Have you seen Mr. Callen?”

“He predisposed right now. I’ve got him doing some chores for me.”

“Well that’s good in one way. Keeps his mind and body busy so he doesn’t get in trouble.”

“Yes it does.”

“Now if only we could find a way to keep his mouth occupied.”

“I’m certain I can come up with something,” Master said, pushing his hips forward.

G choked on his Master’s cock. He pulled away for a breather before burying his face in the man’s crotch again. When Hetty left the bullpen, G breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Put it away, slave, and get up here now.”

G hurried to finish closing his Master’s jeans over the man’s now swollen cock. He crawled out from under the desk. In the back of his mind, he realized Master had staged the whole thing to teach him another lesson about opening his mouth and stating his needs when he shouldn’t be. He waited on his knees for his Master’s next instructions.

“Follow me.”

He got to his feet and obeyed his Master.

“Get in.” Master shoved his slave into the private bathroom and locked the door behind them. “Strip off the jeans, slave.”

G took off his jeans in record time and folded them.

“Lovely.” Master switched on the vibrating urethral sound to the maximum setting.

G fell to his knees, panting and needing release again.

Master kneeled behind his slave, unlocked the pussy plug, and removed it. He slid his cock home all the way inside the man. “Fuck. I’m gonna come fast. You did a great job deep throating me.” He latched onto the chastity belt with both hands and fucked his slave hard, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back deep inside him. “Fuck me. Damn that feels good with that vibrating urethral sound pulsing against my hard cock. Fuck you, slave!” Master unloaded for the second time that morning into his slave. He pulled out and changed out the graduated pussy plug for a fatter, solid one, and shoved it into the slave’s pussy.

G collapsed on his side onto the tiled bathroom floor.

Master stood and pulled up his jeans. “Get off the floor slave.” He toed the man in the ribs.

“Please Master, I need to come.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, slave. Less than twenty-four hours and you’re already pleading for relief?”

G sat up and pulled on his jeans. “You’ve got me so hot and horny for you with all of those devices in me, Master.”

“Well good. That’ll keep you ready for my cock.

“I changed out your graduated pussy plug for stubbed one. I want to keep my come in you for next time as lubricant.”

Heat rose to G’s face.

“You’ll get used to being fucked the way I originally planned for you. You’ll be well used by the end of one week. I’ll give Mark a couple of times with you and his new slave as well. And of course Granger, he’s been asking about getting that weekend with you again.”

G’s jaw dropped. “Master, um—you’re not letting Deeks—um—you know.”

“What’s the matter? Can’t say it, slave? Can’t say how I’m gonna let another slave fuck your pussy? Is that it, slave?”

All G could do was nod.

“Yes, that’s how you should respond. No talking. No sassing back. Just accepting your role as a sex slave.”

G climbed to his feet and followed his Master out of the bathroom.

“I need to speak with Hetty about an upcoming assignment. Go sit at my desk, slave.”

G eased himself onto the chair. The newest pussy plug definitely reminded him of his place in his Master’s world. Its snugger fit pressed against his sensitive prostate gland, keeping him horny for his Master. Across the expansive space from the bullpen, he saw his Master and Hetty in a heated conversation. _Make it not about me._ He repeated the mantra in his head. G divided his attention between the paperwork on the desk and their loud talk. The moment his Master made an about face, G focused his eyes on the desk.

Master slid into his chair and sighed. “Get your things and head out to the Challenger.”

G stood and grabbed the light jacket he had brought to work. He trudged to the door thinking about why the short stint at work. On the way home, his Master didn’t speak one word to him. G remained on all fours on the backseat thankful he didn’t have to endure any more undue pain in his pussy.

“Drop the protocol,” Sam said, parking in the driveway at their home. He opened the passenger side door and helped G out of the car.

“What’s going on?” G asked, finally.

“I’ll tell you inside.” At the entrance to their home, he unlocked the door and ushered G into the living room. “Strip for me.”

G locked the front door and stripped off everything, neatly folding it and leaving it on the hassock.

“Come here.”

He stepped between Sam’s legs.

“Get down and give me head.”

G lowered to his knees and unzipped the man’s jeans with his teeth.

“I’m gonna talk and you’re gonna do your job. If you stop and argue I’ll take you into the dungeon for another session with the cane. Understood?”

G nodded.

“I certain you remember me telling you Hetty wanted me to train Nate for a mission in a classified location. If not, here’s the update on it. It’s happening tomorrow. I’ve got no choice in the matter. Neither do you.

“So this is what’s gonna occur with us. Master Granger is gonna to take over with my duties such as spanking you while I’m gone. He’s gonna potty you each morning. Then you’ll suck his cock. He’ll fuck you, give you an enema, and take you to work with him. He’ll make certain to potty you at least three times a day. You’re gonna spend the weekends with either Master Granger or Master Mark, obeying them in everything they ask you to do.

“Master Mark is gonna fuck you whenever you need to feel a cock inside your pussy as well his slave will fuck you too. That’ll keep you busy.”

G listened to him and continued to suck on the man’s huge cock. This was the only cock he wanted inside his body.

“Questions?”

G released Sam’s cock and sat back on his lower legs. It actually felt exquisite for him. The pressure on his pussy drove him closer to an anal orgasm. He had been close several times today, but his Master had planned every fuck well, using his mouth first and then pummeling his pussy fast before he had time to come. Damn. He worked his muscles around the pussy plug, forcing the the device further into himself with his bare heels.

“Hey!”

G stopped what he was doing and stared at Sam.

“You seem to be preoccupied.”

“Yes.”

“You’d better not come in your pussy or you’ll be punished.”

“What?”

“That’s right. You’re not allowed to come at all. No pussy orgasms unless I tell you.”

“Since when?”

“Since you were fitted with this chastity belt.”

“You didn’t tell me until now.”

“Did I really need to tell you,” Sam asked. He laid back on the sofa, stretching out on the cushions. “Get on my cock again, slut.”

G climbed onto the sofa and got between the man’s spread legs.

“Turn around and show me your pussy.”

G flipped his body around and showed Sam his buttocks.

“I’ve given extra keys to Master Granger and Mark. I had extra ones made a while back.” He pressed on the pussy plug.

G gasped.

“This is what you were doing on the carpet between my legs?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“No more except once a week through your pussy until I get back from my assignment. No clit orgasms. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good because you’re gonna be shocked at the length of your chastity.

“One month.”

G glanced over his shoulder at him. “What!? I’ve never gone that long without coming from my clit.”

“That’s what you suggested. Now’s your chance to show me what a good slave you are. When I return you’ll be rewarded with a fuck fest.”

“A what?”

“I’ll fuck you whenever and wherever and you can come all you want.”

“Sounds nice.”

“I’ll be leaving again for another month and fifteen days within a week after I return.

“Any questions?”

“You can’t be serious. This isn’t fair.”

“Watch that sassy mouth or I’ll follow through with my promise to cane your behind,” Sam said, grabbing both of the man’s buttocks and pinching them in his hands.

G writhed on the man’s body and collapsed to his chest and stomach, breathless. “I can’t voice my objections?”

“No. That’s not what I said to you. I asked if you had any questions. I didn’t ask if you for an opinions.

“When I return for the final time, I’ll fuck you and allow you to come from your clit and pussy. Then you’ll be placed into chastity with your other device which attaches to your piercings.” He withdrew the pussy plug and shoved it back into G’s pussy.

He almost climaxed with the insertion of the plug inside him. G humped his body up and down on the man, trying to find relief.

Sam slapped the man’s butt cheeks with both hands.

“Fuck!”

“Stop trying to get off on this. It’s not happening.”


	66. Prolonged Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone for a three-way fuck? How about a four-way fuck? Is there such thing as fuckalicious? I think I've warped out this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Master Granger takes charge of the slave and involves Master Mark and slave Deeks.

The sound of a key in the front door of his home brought G’s attention to whom would enter it. He quickly lowered to his knees before the hassock, waiting for his orders from his temporary Master.

“Excellent you little fucker. Stand up.” Master Granger unlocked and removed the slave’s Nutshell Chastity Device and placed it on the sofa. “Different routine this morning. Follow me, slave,” he said.

G sighed when the chastity device left his body. Freedom. Short lived freedom. It was the fourth week since his Master had left for the assignment with Nate. G couldn’t stop thinking about the man finally coming home at the end of this week. That was only a couple of days away.

Master Granger lead the slave into the home office. “Your Master wants to speak with you.” He ushered in the slave and closed the door behind him.

Left alone in the room, G sat at the desk and powered on the computer. After adjusting the settings for Skype, he waited for his weekly call from his Master. Though this one came earlier in the week than the usual call. Maybe his Master would call him twice this week.

“Slave.”

G smiled upon hearing his Master’s voice. “Yes Master?”

“I’ve heard good things from Master Granger and Mark. Keep up the excellent work.

“There’s been a change in plans. I’m not gonna make it home for another sixty days.”

The smile faded from G’s face. He touched the screen and his Master’s face.

“Keep up the good work, slave. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Maybe Hetty will give me a reprieve.

“Questions, slave?”

G stifled the urge to question his Master’s authority. Each time his Master called him he wanted to yell at him for doing this to him. The chastity had gone too long as it was and now he’d be restrained for two more months. He decided on the only answer which would please and satisfy his Master. “No.”

“Good. Your routines with Master Granger and Mark will continue until further notice. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“I love you G. I love you slave.”

The Skype call ended.

G stood and opened the office door.

“Follow me, slave.”

He obeyed the man and entered the living room. G stripped off his bathrobe, neatly folded it, and placed it on the sofa next to his chastity belt. He kneeled before the man, waiting for his instructions.

“Over my knees, slave.” Master Granger sat in the recliner with his legs parted.

G hurried into position, not wanting to give the man an excuse for a prolonged discipline session. He’d been through more than his fair share of those since his Master left. After the Skype call he wasn’t in the mood to be disciplined yet knew there was no way out of it. G positioned himself on the man’s legs with his buttocks raised high in the air.

“No need to count them for me, slave.”

Shit. That meant one thing; a longer session than normal. He hated the idea that he wouldn’t be able to sit on a chair without searing pain in his backside for the rest of the day and possibly for the rest of the week. G never looked forward to a discipline day. Master Granger started with a discipline session and ended with fucking him harder and longer than usual. Like his Master, this man loved to fuck a red and hot ass. Damn.

Master Granger picked up the pizza peel and swatted the slave’s upturned ass.

G remained as still as possible and kept his mouth closed. Two things which peeved Master Granger: A slave who refused to stay put for a discipline session and one which cried out with each swat. He learned this during his first discipline session with the man.

 

Thirty minutes later, G kneeled on the hassock and waited for Master Granger to fuck his mouth and pussy. His buttocks ached and burned from the longest discipline session the man had ever given him. It surpassed one of his Master’s more wicked ones.

“Different day, different routine.”

The front door opened and in strolled Master Mark and slave Deeks.

“Lovely reddened buttocks,” Master Mark said. He leaned over and stroked the heated flesh with his hands.

G remained in position on the hassock and kept quiet.

“Excellent manners, slave.” Master Granger stood at the man’s head. “I think he’ll appreciate your big one, Master Mark, in his ass this morning. Slave Deeks get over here and help me use his other pussy.”

Deeks sidled up to Master Granger’s side and kneeled on the edge of the hassock. He lowered his tight jeans and pressed his hardening cock to the slave’s lips. “Suck it. Get it nice and wet for your other pussy.”

G obeyed him. He had learned over the past four weeks that Slave Deeks outranked him. The new pecking order titillated G’s senses. He loved taking orders from this man. And getting fucked by him brought him such exquisite pleasure even though he wasn’t allowed to reach an orgasm except once a week. The guy worked his pussy like neither one of his newest, temporary Masters.

At night he fantasized about getting fucked by slave Deeks over and over until they both exploded in orgasms. Sometimes dribbles of come escaped from his clit after those fantasies. G had read about this happening from prolonged chastity. And it occurred during these fuck sessions where all three men fucked him.

A couple of times this week, G awakened from a wet dream about slave Deeks fucking him so hard and fast that he orgasmed without any stimulation. On those mornings, G found the sheet wet under him. Maybe Master Granger would allow him to come inside his pussy today. Probably not. Usually the man took him home on the weekend and then Master Granger, Master Mark, and slave Deeks all fucked him until his pussy quaked on their cocks.

Master Granger unzipped his pants and shoved his cock in the slave’s pussy along side slave Deeks’s cock. “Fucking hot hole, slave.”

G slurped on their cocks, loving the feeling of being stuffed.

“And now for the other fucking hot hole,” Master Mark said. He leaned over and parted the slave’s pussy lips and licked the man’s anal star.

G moaned around the cocks in his mouth.

“Yeah, the slave boy loves his pussy to be opened up for a good, hard fuck.” Master Mark inserted a finger and loosened up the man’s hole. “Ready to get skewered from both ends, slave boy?” He stood behind the man, unzipped his jeans, and shoved all of his cock into the slave’s pussy.

“Go get a towel for the slave boy, slave Deeks. This morning your Master requested that you be allowed to come from your clit and pussy all day long. No chastity device for you. Your Master must love you dearly. He’s kept his word to give you a day full of fucking and coming. When we’re done here, we’re going to my place for a good old fashioned orgy,” Master Granger said. “Now Master Mark make this slave boy squirt his load on the towel.”

Master Mark sped up the pummeling of the slave boy’s pussy. He pulled all of the way out and plunged back in, nudging his veiny cock along the man’s prostate gland.

G gasped with each brush of his sensitive organ. He almost orgasmed on the first time Master Mark pushed against it.

Master Mark grabbed the man’s hips and redoubled his efforts. “I’m gonna fucking come inside your hot pussy, slave. Damn. Yes! Use those pussy muscles to bring me off. Fucking hot slave boy. Ride it man! Ride my cock.”

Master Granger pulled free of the slave’s mouth. “I want you thank us and your Master for allowing you to come.”

G thrust his buttocks back and into the air, positioning his body for maximum pleasure and the release of his built up come.

Master Granger said, “Slave Deeks get under the slave and take his load into your pussy mouth.”

Slave Deeks crawled under the slave and wrapped his mouth around the man’s hard and dripping cock.

“Fuck—oh—shit—so good. I’m going to fucking come,” G said. He shoved his cock into slave Deeks’s mouth and then back onto Master Mark’s huge rod fucking deep within his pussy. “Oh—please fuck me deeper and harder and faster. Oh—suck me harder and faster. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Ride my pussy buster, slave boy. Ride it good!” Master Mark pulled all the way out before plunging back into the slave's pussy.

G squirted his huge load into slave Deeks’s hot mouth. His pussy quaked around Master Mark’s huge cock. His whole body shuddered from the most intense orgasm in his life. Forced chastity suited him better than he first believed. He stayed upright, knowing that if he collapsed Master Granger would discipline him further. Wave after wave of endorphins coursed through his body from head to toe.

Master Mark released his load deep into the slave boy’s pussy.

“Thank you Master Mark for giving me an orgasm and giving me your load of come. Thank you slave Deeks for taking my clit load. Thank you Master Granger for allowing me to come. Thank you Master for giving me my release time as you promised.”

Slave Deeks rolled out from under the slave and kneeled before him. He kissed the slave and fed him his come.

G greedily took his come from Deeks’s mouth and passionately kissed him.

“Okay you two, let’s not get carried away. Slave Deeks over here,” Master Mark said.

Slave Deeks kneeled before his Master and carefully cleaned his flaccid cock.

“That’s it slave, get it nice and clean. Then put it away. You need more practice at that.

“Take care of the slave’s pussy lips.”

Slave Deeks finished with his Master’s cock and zipped it back into the man’s jeans with his teeth. He faced the slave and licked the man’s pussy lips.

“Oh—fucking feels so good.” Deeks never rimmed him. The man excelled at it, giving G one more way to receive pleasure from him.

“Get your tongue inside him, slave Deeks.” Master Mark placed both hands on the man’s head and pushed him into the slave’s pussy. “Yes, get that tongue in there. Make him feel good just like you do with me.”

Deeks slobbering all over the his pussy made G's cock stiffen again. He panted and wanted to come.

“You’ve got him all boned up again, slave Deeks,” Master Granger said. “Looks like we found your newest job. You’re going to be our official rimmer after we’ve fucked the slave.

“Okay get down there and suck on the slave’s cock again, slave Deeks.”

G sighed when he felt Deeks’s mouth encircle his hardened cock once again.

Master Granger slid his cock into the slave’s pussy and fucked him hard. After ten minutes he orgasmed and released his load in the man. He pulled out.

Slave Deeks captured the second load from the slave in his mouth. He crawled out from under the man and came along side him on the hassock. Slave Deeks drew the slave into an embrace and shared the man’s come with him.

“On the floor slave boy. All fours.”

G climbed off the hassock in a state of blissful satiation.

“Get over here Slave Deeks and rim his pussy.”

Deeks hurried over to his Master’s side and kneeled on the floor behind the slave.

“Closer.” Master Mark kneeled behind his own slave and impaled him on his cock. He pummeled his slave’s pussy for a few minutes before pulling out. “Mount him, slave.”

Deeks positioned himself behind the slave boy and entered him in one smooth movement.

G gasped from the sudden intrusion of Deeks’s extra thick, long cock with a tight curve to it. Once it was fully seated within him, G loved the feel of its bend hitting him right at his prostate. He panted and pressed his buttocks backward to welcome all of Deeks’s cock.

Master Mark impaled his slave. “Fucking hot.”

“No, what’s fucking hot is this,” Granger said, coming behind Master Mark and inserting his cock into the man.


	67. Sam/Master's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G goes through painful treatments without knowing why they're happening.

G hated the position he found himself early one morning. Flat on his back, he stifled a gasp with each pulse of the laser hair remover as it permanently removed more hair on his body. With his back and buttocks smooth once again, G longed for the procedure on his face, chest, arms, and stomach to end. The technician told him to lift his legs. _Oh fuck. Not there too. Again._

Master Granger had removed all of the piercings, but still being completely exposed to anyone besides his Masters and slave Deeks made him nervous.

This was the sixth time since his Master had gone on assignment that he had the treatment. Before the first time he wanted to say something… anything… to stop it.

“Okay slave all finished for today,” Master Granger said. “Get dressed.”

G climbed off the table and cringed when his jeans raked against his sensitized skin. His choice of clothes today proved to be the worst decision he made so far.

“Slave?”

“Master Granger, sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

He whispered to him, “You need something for the pain?”

“No, Master Granger.” He pulled the softer sweatshirt over his upper body and sighed. That felt halfway decent on his battered skin. G wobbled to the door and followed Master Granger out of it.

Master Granger whirled around and pinned the slave against the SUV face first. “Now you listen you little mother fucker. You’ve been lying to me. I’m sick and tired of this crap. You’re not okay. Right?”

G panted and feared the worst: The man would discipline him. “I’m not supposed to complain, Master Granger.”

“Is that so, slave boy?”

He nodded.

“Well, you’ve got your training all wrong. You’re supposed to tell me what’s going on with you. I’m going to prove that right now. You got that?”

He nodded. “But I’m not supposed to voice my opinion or complain, Master Granger.”

“I’m asking you if you’re in pain. How’s that telling me your opinion, slave?”

Shit.

Master Granger growled in the slave’s ear. “Huh?”

“It’s not, Master Granger.”

“I’m calling your Master right now.”

“No, please don’t do that, Master Granger.”

“You’ve got issues with this. Take them up with him.” He handed the slave his cellphone. “Talk to him about this.”

“Slave?” G sighed upon hearing the man’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“I’m supposed to tell you how I’m feeling, Master.”

“Ah, you’ve been withholding the truth?”

“You told me not to complain or voice my opinion, Master.”

“Did I tell you to keep your mouth shut when you’ve got pain?”

G swallowed hard and remembered back to the rules. He was so completely caught up in doing the right thing that he forgot the one thing that he was supposed to do at all times. Tell the truth. Shit.

“Sorry, Master, you’re right. I’m supposed to tell you how I feel after any kind physical discipline or routine.”

“That’s right, slave. You’ve neglected your duties as my slave, and you’ll be disciplined for that after the newest hair removal treatment has healed.

“Now you’ll tell me and talk to Master Granger about this. And don’t forget Master Mark. And if you’re with slave Deeks you’ll tell him. Understood?”

“Yes, Master. I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Scale of 1 to 10.”

“Off that scale, Master.”

“How can I gauge the next hair removal treatment around you not telling me what’s going on?”

“You can’t Master.”

“Hand the phone back to Master Granger, slave.”

G gave Master Granger the cellphone and slumped against the cool SUV. He was thankful for that at least. It had been a cool day instead of a blistering hot one.

Master Granger talked on the phone for a short time before shutting it off. He grabbed the slave by his hair and flipped the man around to face him. “Now tell me, slave.”

His lips trembled and his voice quaked when he spoke. “Ten plus.”

Master Granger brought the slave’s face closer to his and kissed the man on the lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He held the slave’s head tight, forcing the man to kiss him as well. Then he released him. He lowered his voice to a deep growl. “I’m going fuck you hard when we get home. First I’m going to medicate you for pain. Understood, slave?”

Every inch of his body was on fire with lust for this man who had taken control of the situation. He whispered with a raspy voice, “Yes, Master Granger.”

 

“Strip off your clothes and get into the shower,” Master Granger said as they entered G and his Master’s home.

“But—“

“Don’t argue with me, slave.”

G hurried down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Inside the master bathroom, he gingerly took off his sweatshirt and jeans. Every square inch of his skin ached and stung. He stepped into the shower and waited for his next instructions.

“Stay here with your eyes closed.”

 

G closed his eyes. It was one of the oddest orders he’d ever received from Master Granger. G remained in place in the center of the master bedroom’s walk-in shower.

Suddenly his body was pushed forward and entered hard and fast. G braced himself against the shower wall and panted, half from pain and half from arousal. Whoever it was, they smashed their cock against his button with every inward stroke deep into him.

“Like it slave boy?”

“Master!” G leaned back into the man, wanting to feel his body against his even though it smarted something fierce with the newest hair removal session.

“Let’s get out of the shower. You can drop the formalities.” Sam slipped out of G and helped him out of the shower.

The moment the left the shower G flew into his Master’s arms and wrapped himself around him.

“Looks like someone missed me.” Sam pulled away and gazed into G’s eyes. “That’s more than missing me.”

“I needed you. Damn.” He wiped the wetness from his eyes. “I know I messed up on the hair removal and I’m—“

“No need to apologize. No discipline session. I changed my mind. You’ve suffered enough.”

“Thank you.” G rested his head on Sam’s chest and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.

“Let’s get you into a bathrobe.”

“Is Master Granger still here?”

“No,” Sam said. He helped G into a soft, white bathrobe. “Do you think you need something for the pain?”

“I don’t want to be knocked out.”

“I don’t want you to be either. We’ve got a special night ahead of us.”

“We do?” G wrapped the fluffy bathrobe around his sore body and sighed.

Sam surrounded G’s shoulders with an arm and led him out into the dining room.

“Oh my—“ G gaped at the dining room table which they rarely used. It was decked out in glowing, white LED candles, a dozen dark red roses in a white vase, and two elegant place settings.

“Sit here in the padded chair.” Sam guided him into the seat and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be back with our dinner.”

G studied the placement of everything at the table. Perfection. It mystified him. Since when had his Master/Sam thought about this kind of stuff. Never.

Sam returned with a steak dinner for the two of them.

They ate in near silence accept the occasional sipping of wine and the sound of silverware on their plates.

G finished first and pushed the half-eaten steak to the center of the table. “I’m stuffed. Can’t eat another bite.”

“Well, you’ll want to save room for dessert anyhow,” Sam said. He stood and grabbed both of their plates. “Back in a minute.”

G rubbed his stomach. _Delicious._ He thought about dessert and decided it wouldn’t fit inside him.

Sam slipped behind G and rubbed the man’s shoulders. He came around and pulled up his chair to face G.

“I’ve got a confession to make,” Sam said, leaning in close to the man. “I wasn’t gone for ninety days with Nate. More like thirty with him and sixty on my own working through some things about our relationship.”

“You want to end it?”

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows raised high.

“I could only imagine one thing: That you’d want to end this arrangement because it’s not working out the way you thought it would.”

“Nothing could be further from the truth.

“It’s the opposite. I’m in love with you.”

“Me too.”

“I know and that’s why I needed time to think.”

“Oh.” G fiddled with his fingers.

Sam grasped G’s hands and held them. “I want both of our relationships to continue. Okay?”

“That’s what I want too.”

“Master/slave relationship?”

“Yes, I’ve learned that I need both types of relationships. Before you left I thought that wasn’t true. Now? I know it’s true.

“But I need more than this. Can’t explain it.”

“Like security? Like knowing I’ll always be with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Sam kissed G’s hands. “Then you’ll understand this.” He released G’s hands and lowered to one knee before him.

G covered his mouth with both hands. “Oh my—shit!”

“Will you, G Callen, take my hand in marriage as both husband and slave?” Sam held an opened chocolate brown velveteen ring case in his right hand.

“Oh—crap—I—don’t—I—oh—“

“A first for you. A complete lack of intelligent words.”

G kept his mouth covered for less than a minute more before leaning over to examine the two rings inside the velvety box. “I—damn, yes, of course yes. I mean what else could I say but yes.”

“Hold out your right hand.” Sam grasped the ring finger and slid the first, larger ring on it. “And the second one goes on your baby finger. It’s your slave engagement ring.” He fitted it on the man’s finger. Then he kissed both rings before straightening. “I’m not finished explaining what I’m gonna do with you before and during the ceremonies.”

“Ceremonies?” G gazed at the two simple rings which now graced his fingers. The slave ring was a silver band and fairly thin, whereas the other one was a thick gold band.

“You’ll have them both at once.

“First though all the hair on your body must be removed permanently. You’ve got four more sessions to go.”

G gasped. “Four. I don’t know if I can handle those.”

“You want to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you will.”


	68. Chastity and Wedding Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is it. The final chapters of this story will be posted hopefully posted by the end of this week. 
> 
> UPDATE: Now taking longer to complete due to chair mishap.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed coming along for the ride. 
> 
> I always dislike ending my stories because in my mind they go on and on. Yet I've got other stories to write and edit so...this story must end.
> 
> The ending won't disappoint in so many hot and sexy and shocking and explicit ways. 
> 
> The story's been a great journey to share with you all.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter....
> 
> G goes for the final fitting of the Jaws of Death Chastity Device.
> 
> G tries on what he'll wear to the weddings.

G drove the Challenger and understood exactly where they were going before they even got there. He pulled into the Beverly Hills business and parked out back the same as he had done the first time.

This time Sam came around to the front door and helped G out of the car.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Sam said.

“I don’t know how to say this. I don’t want you to take this the wrong way. Promise me you won’t.”

Sam drew G closer to him. “When it comes to anything about chastity I’m fairly open about listening to your concerns. It’s serious stuff.”

G whispered, “While you were gone for so long I learned one thing. I actually liked chastity.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and my body was doing that dribbling thing, you know, where your cock erupts with come on its own? That’s what happened several times.”

“Well that’s interesting. You had a dream?” He saw the man blush a shade redder.

“Damn. It was about Deeks having his way with me.”

“That’s sexy and hot.” He drew the man into a hug and whispered into his ear. “I’d like to watch that sometime. Maybe get a five-way fuck chain going.”

G’s cock frothed up come. It dripped on the pavement between them. “Oh shit.” He glanced down on the ground and felt his face get hotter.

“You didn’t?”

“I did.”

“Hot.”

Sam kissed G on the forehead and led him into the white building.

It took a few minutes before G’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room.

A few minutes later, Sergio entered the room and directed them into the back room.

G followed Sam into the fitting room and remained by his side, waiting for further instructions.

“Oh my gott.” Sergio closed the space between them and touched G’s smooth chest. “So soft and bare and beautiful. When?”

Sam said, “He had his last treatment a week ago. Ten in all.”

“I love that. Hop up here on the exam table. This time I’m doing the full fitting.”

G glanced sideways at Sam, waiting for him to okay it. With the man’s nod, G climbed onto the leather exam table.

“Legs over up and beside your head.”

Oh. My. Damn. He’d be fully exposed to this man. G pulled his legs back and wrapped his arms under his knees. Thankfully the room was warm enough to be naked and open like this.

“Holy fuck! He’s smooth everywhere. I never expected this.”

“Okay, Sergio, just get on with the fitting.”

“I want to have him all to myself some weekend.”

“You’ll be paying double for that.”

“What? Why?”

“Because my dear Sergio, he’s going to be legally mine after this next weekend.”

“What? You’re marrying him?”

“Yes. Get on with it. We got a fitting for our wedding attire next,” Sam said.

“How much?”

“Seriously?”

Sergio prepared the whole Jaws of Death Chastity device. “Yes. Give me a price.”

“Twice what you’re charging for the chastity device.”

“Highway robbery.”

“No, appropriately priced for what he’s worth for me to be without him for a day.” Sam smirked and eyed the shorter man.

“A fricking day!?”

“Want him for the weekend? That’ll cost you four times that.”

“Damn.” Sergio removed the pin on the Modified Prince Albert piercing and fitted the claw-like device over the man’s semi-erect clit. “You want this wand?”

“No, he’s had one that size in him for going on four months. He needs something bigger. Don’t put it in right now. Show it to me.”

Sergio held up one of his biggest ones.

“That’ll do nicely.”

“It’s going to cost you.”

“Don’t gouge.”

Sergio bowed his head and placed the wand in Sam’s hand. “For you I’ll make an exception.” He attached the Jaws of Death Chastity device to the slave’s scrotal piercings. “Want the anal intruder?”

“No, just package it up with this wand.”

G wished he could see the thing as it clamped down on his piercings. Just the feeling it had on his body told him enough. His once semi-erect cock laid limp and shoved down on top of his scrotal piercings. The Jaws of Death cinched down and held everything tight. He wanted to reach down and adjust the chastity device, but knew better than to touch it.

Sam eyeballed G’s face. “You okay?”

“Tighter than I imagined it would be.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“Too much pressure.”

“Can you release some of the tension on his clit?” Sam asked.

“It can be adjusted anyway you desire. Allow me to show you.” He lifted a small lever just under the man’s scrotum. “You see it loosen up some?”

“Yes, I saw that.

“How’s the pressure now?”

G sighed. “Better.”

“Tolerable?”

“Yes.” He released his tight grip around his legs.

“Then the lever fits back in place.”

“Good.”

“I’ve enclosed an instruction booklet for you. It’s been proofread by several people. Let me know if I missed something. Remember this is an experimental device not available on the market. There’s bound to be some quirks.”

“Excellent.

“Okay, you can release your legs,” Sam said. He helped G to sit up. “You’re certain you’re okay?”

“Feel kind of lightheaded.” G leaned over and placed his head between his knees.

Sam rubbed his back. “Stay there for a bit while Sergio and I talk in the other room. I’ll be back to help you down from the exam table.”

“I’m okay.” If he was going to pass out he didn’t want it to be here. G trusted Sergio with his body as much as he trusted an unsub.

Sam steadied G as he climbed off the table. “Let’s get you out to the car. I want you laying down on the backseat.” He guided him out to the Challenger. “This is one time I wished we had the SUV from work. Crawl in there.”

G stumbled into the backseat with a near face plant on the floor.

“I told you about eating more protein for healing from those treatments.”

“Yeah, I should’ve listened to you.”

Sam brought a protein drink over to him. “Drink this. Stay on your side. Less pressure on your scrotum and clit.

“I’m gonna talk to Sergio inside for a few minutes.”

 

G awakened to the Challenger moving. He wanted to crawl into the front seat to be with Sam, but remained in the backseat.

“You okay?”

“Fell asleep.”

“You must’ve needed it. Want to come up here and put your head on my lap?”

G crawled over the console and positioned himself on the front seat with his head in Sam’s lap. Damn. His naked lap. When had Sam stripped off his pants?

“You know what I want.” Sam smoothed his hand down the man’s body until it reached his encased clit and scrotal sack. “That’s fucking hot. Damn. I love the smoothness of the metal over your body. Feeling okay still?”

G raised his head from Sam’s cock. “It’s perfect.”

“Excellent.

“Change in plans. Sergio wants to fuck you bad. I traded the device for your body.”

“Seriously? When?”

“Tonight, Thursday, and Friday. You’ll be returned to me on Saturday morning.

“Is that okay with you?”

“What? You’ve never asked me before. Why now?”

“Because we’re tying the knot and that changes everything.”

G sat upright and gazed into Sam’s eyes. “My preference is to not be sold to someone for sex.”

“Then it won’t happen. Final.” Sam typed text into his cellphone and sent the message.

“How will you pay—“

“Just like anyone else would pay for a service or device. Cash.”

G smirked. “Looks like I’ve been in the Master/slave scene for too long. I forgot about paying cash for services rendered.”

Sam pulled into the driveway beside their home and parked close to the dungeon.

“I’m giving you as much privacy as possible. Follow me.”

G climbed out of the Challenger and stayed close to Sam. When he entered the dungeon it took several minutes before his eyes adjusted to the purple lighting.

Sam flipped on another lighting system, revealing bright white spotlights which highlighted certain areas of the room.

G stood staring at the closest one to him. It contained a skimpy G-string made of black leather. It hung from the ceiling by an equally thin hanger.

“You’re gonna wear this for your slave marriage ceremony. Let’s try it on.”

“What are you wearing?”

“All black leather.”

“That’s hot.”

Sam held up the leather underwear.

G took it from him and dressed in it.

“Give me a show.” Sam twirled his fingers.

He swiveled his hips at the same time he turned around for the man.

“Perfect. Sexy. Covers just what’s necessary.”

“Seriously? It covers nothing except my already covered cock.”

“Just how I want it.”

“I’ll bet. I’m going to be half naked and you’ll be dressed to the nines.”

“Not quite.” Sam grasped G’s hand and led him to the next item of clothing.

“Now this is more like it.” G studied the tuxedo from all sides and stopped short. “No pants?”

“You don’t need pants with those long tails and special front coverage,” Sam said, taking down the unusually long, white jacket.

G slipped into it and looked in the floor to ceiling mirrors Sam had setup weeks ago. He took a handheld mirror and eyed the back of his outfit and then stood facing the mirrors. The front of the long tailed tuxedo jacket ended right at the bottom of his groin. The back tails trailed past his knees. “Absurd!”

Sam inched closer to him. “No, perfect. Covers what’s necessary.”

“And that’s all.”

“All’s that’s necessary.”

“Hate it.”

“Not your choice.”

“Who’s coming to the wedding?” G faced Sam.

“Let me see, Hetty and Kensi. Of course all the Masters whom you met during your first initiation. And then slave Deeks.

“Nobody who hasn’t seen you naked.”

“Shit! I never thought about that. They’ll all seen me naked. Even Kensi. Crap.”

“They’re all here for the wedding and then just your Masters and slave Deeks will be here for the second ceremony.”

“So I wear this for the wedding?”

“Yes,” Sam said. “Then the tails get removed by your Masters for the Master/slave ceremony.” He took the tails from G’s body and hung it up again. “Last item.” Sam led G by the hand to the last highlighted area.

G pulled away from Sam and backed up. “No fucking way. Absolutely, no fucking way!”

 


	69. Resistance to Being Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another delay...my office chair stopped functioning. It lasted 9 years. Not bad these days considering how cheaply made some things are. Searching for a new one isn't fun with my crappy old office chair which has none of the high end features of my old one. UGH!
> 
> This chapter:
> 
> G's worst nightmare about being marked becomes a reality.

“Come over here now, _slave_!”

G shuddered hearing his Master now speaking to him.

“Now!” Master pointed to the floor at his feet.

G inched over to him, but kept his distance. “I’m not. You’re not. Master.”

“You are or I’m calling off both ceremonies. Is that what you want, slave?”

“This isn’t fucking fair, Master!”

“Watch that mouth or you’ll spend time over my knees.”

G swallowed hard and whispered, “Would be less pain than that.” He pointed at the worst thing he could imagine. What the hell was his Master thinking? Or Sam for that matter? What the fuck?

“Closer, slave.”

G stood before his Master. The highlighted item was to his left. He eyed it out of the corner of his vision.

“If you want our marriages, this is what you’ll have to do in our Master/slave ceremony.”

“Are you trying to test my loyalties, Master?”

“What?”

“You want me to back out of this whole thing. Right? Master?”

“No.”

“Then don’t force me to do that,” G said, staring at his Master’s shoes. “Please, Master, you’re asking me to do something—damn—can’t even say it. Inhumane.”

“Seriously, slave, this is how Masters claim their property. It’s been around for ages. And this is how we’re gonna end the Master/slave ceremony.”

“Fuck. That’s all I’ve got to say. Fuck. No fucking way. Master.”

“Then no marriage. No permanent relationship except through your signed agreement which can be changed or revoked at anytime.”

“What the fuck! You never said that. You said it was permanent. What the fuck are you trying to do to me?”

“That’s it! I’ve had it with your sassy mouth.” Master sat in the spanking chair. “Over my knees, slave.”

G stood his ground and refused to move.

“If I have to go over there and pick you up, I’ll use the cane on your white ass.”

G trudged over to the spanking chair.

“Remove the leather G-string, slave.”

He undressed and folded the only item of clothing he had worn at all that day.

“Over my knees, slave.”

G climbed onto his Master’s lap and readied himself for his first spanking in what seemed like weeks. The man had gone easy on him because of the hair removal treatments.

“You’re long overdue for a lengthy spanking session. Maybe that’s why that mouth’s so sassy. Lot’s of foul words coming from you tonight.”

“Master, please, I can’t do that thing. This is one huge mind fuck.”

“Claiming you as my own is a mind fuck?”

“It’s that—that—thing. I can’t even think straight since I saw that disgusting, despicable thing. Master.”

“That, my slave, is the most beautiful thing which will ever mark your body.”

“You’ve got the tattoos. Two of them. Master.”

“This is different, slave. It marks you with **_our_** initials, signifying to all others that you’re mine. And that’s why it’s the last thing to grace your body at the end of the Master/slave ceremony.

“Put your ass high in the air.”

G pressed his ass back and upward.

“You won’t be able to come during your spanking.”

G felt liquid against his pussy hole. Before he could think about what his Master was going to do, the man slid the anal intruder, a stainless steel tube, inside his pussy. His rectal muscles quaked against the coolness of the metal, but without any relief from the sudden intrusion.

Master attached the device to his slave’s chastity device. “No need to count them for me, slave.” He lifted the pizza paddle from the floor beside the chair.

Holy mother of fuck. G’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. It was the studded pizza paddle Master Granger loved so much.

“Ready, slave?”

“Yes, Master,” G said with a tremulous voice.

 

An hour later, G slumped face down on the floor mattress with his ass pointed to the ceiling.

Master entered his slave fast and hard. “Oh fuck. I miss a heated ass. Glad I could finally return to some of my routines.” He grasped the slave’s hips and pummeled him hard, pulling all of the way out before plunging back into the man.

G gasped at the feel of his Master’s cock and how the man had taken complete control of his body.

“You’re all mine, slave.” He pulled free and plunged back into his slave. Master sped up and reached a climax. “Come in your pussy, slave.”

G found that he’d lost all interest in having an orgasm. The Jaws of Death and the anal intruder had altered his sexual drive. He felt his Master come deep inside him. G stayed on all fours, waiting for the man to give him the next orders.

Master withdrew from his slave and laid next to him on the mattress. He drew the man toward him. “What happened slave?”

“Didn’t need to come, Master.”

“I gave you an order, slave.”

“I lost interest, Master.” G felt heat rise to his face.

“I’ll buy that. Let’s drop the formalities.

“Tell me your concerns.”

“The whole scenario freaks me out.” G laid his head on Sam’s chest. He cuddled closer to the man.

Sam wrapped his arms around G’s shoulders.

“Will it hurt?”

“Hell yes.”

“Like how?”

“It burns your skin.”

“Healing?”

“Several months. Sometimes up to a year. Depends on the person.”

G sighed and relaxed in Sam’s arms. His cock bubbled up come. Damn. _I cannot control my own body._

“What do you think about that?”

“Scary. Too much pain. Who’s doing it?”

“I wouldn’t even want to try it,” Sam said. “Of course Mark will perform the branding.”

“It’s called branding?” G asked.

“Yes.”

 _Oh shit!_ “I want to see it up close.”

“Good. I brought it over here.” Sam released G and rolled over to pick up the branding iron. He sat up holding it in both hands.

G’s mouth gaped open. He gingerly raised onto his paddled, sore buttocks, and closely examined the accoutrement.

“This is one which needs dry ice and alcohol.”

 _Fuck._ “You’re going to freeze my skin?”

“Yes. Would you rather have it burn it?”

“Oh hell no. Neither one sounds good.”

“The method used depends on the Master’s preferences. I want a ceremony with finesse. I love how the outgas from dry ice creeps over the container.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Go ahead.”

G reached out his hand and traced Sam’s and his initials with his index finger. Beautiful, intricately designed letters in an italicized font.

“So? What do you think?”

“What does the freezing do?”

“It goes down to the third layer of skin without freezing through it.”

“Oh fuck.”

“That’s why it hurts.”

“How long does it hurt?”

“It’s quick, but not as fast as a needle going into the skin.”

Damn. He kept his finger on the initials, feeling the metal and still wondering what it would feel like for it to freeze into his flesh. “Where?”

“On your shoulder.” Sam touched G’s skin where the approximate branding site would be.

“Can I have some time to think about this?”

“All the time in the world until we walk out that dungeon door.”

“What!?”

“You heard me.

“Why don’t you think about it while I put away everything and get things ready for the wedding tomorrow afternoon?”

“What!? Tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yes.”

 _Shit._ He hadn’t noticed the weeks go by since his Master/Sam asked his hand in marriage. G wanted this more than anything in the world. It was like Sam was holding the proverbial carrot in front of him, always adding one more torturous challenge to his desire to be fully owned by him. One more hurdle and the security of a legal union was his.

“Well?” Sam asked, sliding down onto the mattress beside G.

“I want one thing and if that includes the branding, then I’ll do it.”

“What one thing do you need?”

“A relationship with you which is stable and secure.”

“Makes sense.

“I’m gonna reward you with your very own wet dream come true tomorrow morning.”

“Time with slave Deeks?”

“More than that. He’s gonna prepare you for tomorrow night’s festivities.”

G’s imagination ran wild. He could think of all kinds of things slave Deeks would do to him.


	70. Slave Enemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the shoe must go on and so I wrote this chapter and the next one, coming up soon, on my most uncomfortable chair. UGH! A promise is a promise.
> 
> The summary for this chapter:
> 
> Wet dreams haunt G.
> 
> Slave Deeks lies and gets punished.
> 
> Both slaves receive enemas.

Feeling Sam move inside him, G moaned in his half awake state and pressed his buttocks back into the man. In his waking dream, he opened his eyes and found slave Deeks standing over the bed, watching them fuck.

G pulled away from Sam and shot straight up in bed. His uninhibited cock pulsed out drops of come. Damn. Another wet dream about slave Deeks.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Just peachy.”

“Well, that sounds like you’re not.”

“Wet dream.”

“Slave Deeks?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Is he that hot and sexy to you?”

G wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees. “Actually it was more about him taking control. He stood over us and watched us fuck.”

“I like that kind of wet dream.” Sam came behind the man, surrounding him with his legs and arms. He slid his hand down to G’s cock. “This is a wet dream come true.” Sam brought the come up to the man’s lips.

G readily cleaned Sam’s fingers.

“Hot. You’re my wet dream and fantasy come true.”

G smirked. “Certain you want to marry someone who’s got a wandering mind and a body that goes with it?”

“More than certain.” Sam nuzzled G’s neck and sucked on it. “Time for you to go to the dungeon. Your surprise awaits you there.”

“So early in the morning?” G glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Six.

“Long day of preparations ahead of us, especially for you.” Sam released him and climbed out of bed. “Come on my wayward husband-to-be and slave.”

G slid out of bed and stuffed his feet into warm slippers. “Bathrobe?”

“If you wish. It’s your backyard and neighbors too.”

He glanced down at his body. Oh shit! His cock was still hard and dripped come steadily.

Sam came over to him and grasped the man’s cock. “Beautiful.” He kneeled down and took G’s cock into his mouth.

G held on to Sam’s head with both hands. “Oh fuck. I never expected this for my morning wood. Suck me. Suck me harder and faster.” As usual Sam was a great cocksucker and gave him the utmost pleasure. G moaned and swayed from the feelings deep within his pussy and clit.

Sam pulled off of G’s cock and licked around the head, paying close attention to the underside of it. He swallowed each one of the man’s balls and then trailed his tongue down to his taint.

“Fuck! That’s hot. Swallow me again.”

He obeyed the man, taking G’s cock all the way down to the root.

G bucked into Sam’s mouth with a frenzy. “I’m close.”

Sam released G’s cock and leaned backward.

“Cock tease.” G panted and fell on the bed.

Sam rose off the floor and straddled G’s body, pushing him backward and entering the man’s mouth. “Here’s pay back.”

G swallowed Sam’s cock down in one gulp.

“Talk about a tease. What a cock whore.” Sam pulled out and smeared his pre-come across G’s face and then held it against the man’s mouth. “Lick it.”

G licked it as if it was a lolly pop.

“That’s good. So good.” He pushed his cock between the man’s lips. “Suck it. I’m close. Work those throat muscles and make me come down your whore throat.”

This was the hottest head he’d given Sam in months. He worked the man’s cock, bringing him closer to an orgasm. Usually Sam wasn’t this domineering in the bedroom. He loved it.

“Fuck! You cock whore. I’m coming down your beautiful throat.” He unloaded a huge glob of come and pulled out, leaving more on the man’s tongue. Sam edged backward, slowly sliding his ass crack along G’s hard cock.

“Oh—fucking—“ G pumped his hips into the man.

“Not ever happening and you know it.”

“A man can hope.”

“And that’s all he can do.” Sam kneeled on the floor again and enveloped G’s cock. He slobbered all over it, bringing the man closer to an orgasm. The he stopped again and straightened. “Let’s go.”

“What? You’re not going to get me off?”

“Nope. I told you that won’t be happening until later.” Sam grasped G’s hand and led him to the back door. He gave him a light peck on the lips and shooed him outside.

 

G swiped the entrance pad on the door with his hand and entered the dungeon. At the far end of the room near the bathroom, someone was whistling. He inched closer to the sound and peeked around the corner.

_Holy fuck!_

“There you are, slave boy,” slave Deeks said. “Glad you’re already naked. Saves on the hassle of undressing you. Come over here and step into the shower.”

“I don’t know about this.” For the first time in his life as a slave, he covered his erect cock with both hands and stepped over to the man.

Slave Deeks grabbed G’s hands and held them behind his back. “Don’t you ever hide your cock from me, pussy boy.” He zip tied the man’s hands in place. “Into the shower. You’re mine for the next hour or so. Your Master said you should call me Master Deeks during our session.”

G’s jaw slacked open. _Shit. This **is** my wet dream. _ His cock bubbled up more come.

“Active one there.” Slave Deeks grasped the pussy boy’s cock and pumped it several times before smearing the cock juice all over the slave’s face. “Clean my fingers, pussy boy. I heard you’re great at that. Good job.” He guided the man into the shower. “Time for your enema.”

This was more than his wet dream. It was hot. Damn.

Slave Deeks positioned the slave in the shower’s center. “Get those feet apart, pussy boy.” He removed the zip ties. “Hands on the wall. Bend over.”

The guy took full control of him. This proved to be hotter than any wet dream he ever had. His cock oozed more come.

“Do I turn you on, pussy boy?”

G attempted to keep his voice steady when he answered him, but he failed. His voice quavered and he said, “Yes, Master Deeks.”

Slave Deeks allowed the water to run, getting it warm, before he inserted the tip of the enema wand into the slave boy.

G gasped from the unexpected intrusion. He hadn’t planned for this in his mind. In the next minute, he realized the man had impaled him on his cock as well.

“Like that pussy boy?”

“I—um—yes, Master Deeks.”

 

Master strolled into the bathroom and observed the two slaves getting it on in the shower. He crept behind slave Deeks and shoved his cock into the slave boy’s available hole.

“You lied to my boy, slave Deeks.”

The man shuddered and tried to pull away from the Master Sam’s huge pussy buster. It was thicker than he was used to getting from Master Mark, but not as long. “Sorry, Master Sam.”

“You’re gonna be sorry, slave Deeks. Your Master’s here and wants to have a word with you.” Master pulled out of the wayward slave boy. “Get yourself wet from head to toe, slave Deeks.”

Slave Deeks pulled out of slave G and put away the enema wand. He stood under the shower and got thoroughly wet as instructed.

“Come with me slaves.” Master led them out to the discipline chair.

Master Mark sat on the chair with a studded leather paddle in his hand. “Over my lap, slave Deeks.”

Slave Deeks shivered. His Master had never used anything on his wet skin, and he’d never seen such an evil looking paddle. He climbed onto the man’s lap.

“On your hands and knees.”

He scurried into position, hoping to curtail Master Mark’s anger.

“You’ll receive ten harsh swats on your ass from me. That’s for starters.

“You’re getting punished, not disciplined, for lying to slave G about your status as a Master to him.

“Ready? No need to count them.”

Master Mark laid ten harsh swats on his slave’s ass in rapid succession.

Slave Deeks squirmed and cried the entire time, trying to remain upright throughout the harshest spanking he’d ever received.

“Next.” Master Mark handed the paddle to Master Sam.

Master passed the accoutrement to his slave. “This is the first time you’re allowed to punish another slave. You’ll give him ten hard swats.”

“I—um—don’t know how, Master.”

“You watched Master Mark deliver the blows. Follow what he did.”

G wielded the paddle, holding it far above his head and testing its weight, before slicing it through the air. The punishment was over in less than a minute. He gave the paddle back to his Master.

“Excellent slave.” Master swatted slave Deeks’s now reddened buttocks harder than the other two men.

Slave Deeks howled, tears running down his cheeks.

“In the shower, slave boy, before I give you ten more,” Master Mark said.

Master followed the two men into the bathroom. G kept close by and stood next to his Master.

“Slave, it’s your turn to give slave Deeks his enema and fuck him at the same time.” Master prepared the enema wand and gave it to his slave.

“I don’t know how to do this, Master.”

“I’ll show you, slave.”

Together they inserted the lubricated wand into the man’s pussy.

Slave Deeks gasped from the sudden gush of water into his asshole.

“Now fuck him while I hold the wand inside him.”

G stared at the slave’s water filled hole and then at his own body. “I—Master can we please forget about this?”

“What?” Master eyed his slave. He whispered, “Don’t tell me you’ve never fucked anyone.”

Heat rose to G’s face.

Master kept his voice low. “Seriously? Not even a girl in high school or a woman in college or any date since then?”

G nodded.

Master wrapped an arm around his slave’s shoulders and brought him closer to his lips. “You truly were a virgin when I first took you. Damn. That’s hot, slave.

“Go slow and easy. Touch his anal star with your cock head. That’s it. Give a little pressure. Remember you’re thicker than any of us, so go slower. He’s not used to getting fucked by such a wide girth. More pressure and slide your cock into him fully. There you go.”

The moment he was balls deep, G sighed and fully understood why his Master loved to fuck a heated butt. He grasped slave Deeks’s hips and pulled out until his cock head was the only part of him left inside the man. Then he shoved all eight inches of his thick member deep into the man.

Slave Deeks gasped and pushed his hips back, hoping to get more of the slave boy’s cock deep within him.

Master Mark grabbed his slave’s long, dirty blonde hair and said, “Stop slave. Stay still. Or I’ll give you another ten swats.”

Slave Deeks stopped moving.

G pummeled slave Deeks’s pussy until he almost orgasmed. He pulled out and eyed his Master.

“Problem, slave?”

“You didn’t give me permission to come, Master.”

“Excellent slave. Stand next slave Deeks and get ready to receive a proper enema. I had an extra wand installed to handle two pussy boys at once.” Master picked up the second wand which was sitting in the disinfectant solution. He rinsed it under the water and lubricated it.

G placed his hands on the shower wall and bent slightly at the waist.

“Good slave.” Master inserted the wand all the up his slave’s pussy.

G gasped and glanced sideways at slave Deeks. The slave had come all over the shower floor.

Master entered his slave and fucked him hard. “You may come, slave.”

He was thankful his Master had given him permission to release his load. G unleashed his come on the shower wall in front of him. He’d never orgasmed with such force before. He slumped forward, resting his face against the cool tile.


	71. DP Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaves G and Deeks receive more than they imagined they would and become receptacles for each other and much more.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: DP means Double Penetration

“Okay, slaves follow us into the house,” Master said to his slave and slave Deeks.

Master Mark walked behind his Master until they reached the back door of the house. He flipped on his heels and grabbed his slave by hair. Master Mark brought him into the dining room and zip tied the man’s hands at his chest. “Listen to me slave. You’re going to obey Master Sam and not question anything we do to you. He’s preparing you for your initiation.”

“Yes, Master,” slave Deeks said.

“Get up on the table. Ass at the edge.”

Slave Deeks hopped on the table. A task which proved more difficult due to the higher than normal table height.

Master Mark helped and steadied his slave. “We good?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Up on the table, slave,” Master said.

G cocked his head sideways at his Master.

“Problem, slave?”

“You proposed to me here, Master.”

“And I’m following through with that proposal for the Master/slave wedding portion.”

G climbed onto the table and held out his arms.

“No need for you, slave. We’ve done this before. Scoot down to the edge.”

Master brought over two stainless steel tables with lubrication and gloves on them. He placed them between himself and Master Mark. Next Master took a protective sheet and tucked it under his slave’s buttocks. It draped down the table and spread onto to the floor for two feet. “You’ll need to do this as well.”

Master Mark picked up the rubber sheet and inched it under his slave’s buttocks. He removed the zip ties from his slave’s wrists.

Master donned an elbow length glove on his left hand. “Place the glove on your dominant hand.” He slathered Lubrifist on the glove from tip to elbow. “You’ll need to watch me closely for this part. Go slower than me because your slave has never done this before. Start with one finger. Just like you’re finger fucking him. Then add two and scissor him inside. This is kind of like the first time you fucked him. Except you’ll go all the way with the fingers and eventually the whole hand.”

“What the fuck!?” Slave Deeks started to scoot backward on the table. “You’re not fisting me!”

“You’ll do it or I’ll tie you to the table,” Master Mark said.

“I never signed up for this kink!”

“That’s not what your hankies told me. They said heavy SM bottom.”

“Fuck! He put those on me,” slave Deeks said, pointing at slave G. “I didn’t choose them.”

“But you’ve proven to be just that since I first fucked you.”

Slave Deeks felt heat rise to his face.

“Nice shade of pink there slave Deeks,” Master said. “So my slave pegged you correctly. You might as well accept your desires. That is if you truly want to enjoy yourself at your slave initiation tonight.”

“Get your ass down here, slave,” Master Mark said with a growl.

Slave Deeks sighed and inched back down to the table’s edge. “Don’t hurt me, Master.”

“That’s better slave. I promise to take it easy for your first fisting.” Master Mark said. “I’m ready.”

“Both of you slaves grab your legs and hold them apart and back,” Master said. “Excellent. Watch me and follow suit.”

Master fingered his slave’s pussy with one finger. He worked it in and out, giving the man pleasure while he got him used to the touch.

Master glanced over Mark’s shoulder and watched him prepare his slave for his first fisting experience. “Looking good. Keep going.”

Together they prepared their slaves for the festivities later on that night.

 

Twenty minutes into the fisting, slave Deeks relaxed and allowed his Master to take over control of his body’s functions. He had come three times so far.

“Feeling good, slave?” Master Mark asked.

“Yes, thank you, Master.”

“We’re both doing well for our first times.”

“Yes, you are,” Master said, pulling his hand free from his slave. “Time for part two and three. You two stay here and finish up slowly. I’m putting my slave on his machine.”

Master guided his slave over to a humongous dildo sticking up from a platform which sat on the floor. “Hop up here, slave, and lower yourself down on it.”

G stared at the giant black dildo. It was longer and wider than his Master’s cock. He obeyed his Master and stepped onto the platform. G eased down on the monster dildo and sat on the padded chair. He whispered, “Fuck.”

“That’ll fuck you really good after I turn it on.”

“What? Master please I don’t know about being fucked by this.”

“Well I do.” Master strapped his slave onto the chair and secured the man’s hands behind his back.

“Oh shit. Master.”

“You can drop the formalities with me for now, but you’ll respect any Master who walks into this home and give him the pleasure he so desires.”

“What?”

“You’ll see soon enough. I’ll return with the rest of your equipment after Mark gets his slave situated.”

Master left the living room.

Master Mark brought his slave into the living room and up to the empty platform with a huge dildo on it. “Step up here slave.”

“What the fuck? No fucking way! Master.” He started to back up and ran right into Master Sam.

“Where are you going my wayward slave. You know that I own you too,” Master said.

“What?” Slave Deeks stood facing the man with his mouth hanging open.

Master dragged the satiated man over to the free platform. “I suggest you obey your Master before we paddle your reddened behind again.”

Master Mark pointed to the dildo. “Sit on it.”

“No fucking way!”

Master grabbed slave Deeks by the hair and pulled him to within inches of his face. “Listen you little fucker. If we have to force the issue we will. You’ll sit on it whether you want to or not.”

Master and Master Mark lifted slave Deeks onto the platform and pressed him downward on the huge dildo and onto the padded seat.

Slave Deeks winced in spite of being opened up to receive such a large-sized dildo.

With the slave fully seated on the dildo, Master Mark strapped him to the seat and Master secured the man’s arms behind his back.

“Yes, slave Deeks. I’m your Master’s Master. It’s been that way for years. And therefore I’m your Master as well. So every time you choose to disobey him, you automatically disobey me. Got that?”

Slave Deeks swallowed hard and eyed both men. “Yes, Masters.”

“Now for the finishing touches.” Master left the living room and returned with two Mighty Mouth Deep Throat Strokers. He brought them both over to his slave.

“You’re gonna love this added accoutrement.” He kneeled and fitted the stroker over the man’s clit. A tube hooked into the clit pump. “Time to get fucked and masturbated.” Master picked up a remote control marked with green lights and switched on the fucking machine.

G gasped when the giant dildo withdrew from his sensitized hole and then punched its way back inside him.

Master returned the control to the hassock. He came over to slave Deeks’s side and helped Mark push the other platform over to his own slave’s side.

Master kneeled and placed the second Mighty Mouth Deep Throat Stroker on slave Deeks’s clit. He attached a tube to the clit pump.

“Now for the best part of all.” Master fitted the end of slave Deeks’s tube into a device which he now slipped over his slave’s head. The modified Jennings Mouth Gag kept the slave’s remaining hole open for use by anyone who should pass by him. Though now on the side of it there was the tube dumping slave Deeks’s come into the man’s mouth.

“Glad I’m not going to have that.”

“Don’t speak too soon, slave Deeks.”

Master held up the second modified Jennings Mouth Gag.

“Fucking no!”

“Oh yes. But first let’s get your pussy feeling good.”

Master picked up the second remote with red lights and switched the fucking machine to high.

Slave Deeks opened his mouth wide, but nothing came out.

“Look at you two beautiful slaves getting fucked in your pussies.”

Master took the opportunity to pull the modified Jennings Mouth Gag over the man’s mouth. He positioned the tube from his own slave’s clit pump and inserted it into the side of the device.

“You slaves are gonna get lots of come for the next couple of hours. That’ll keep you busy while Master Mark and I finish tonight’s preparations.

“We’ve got some visitors dropping off the food for the reception and the festivities later on tonight. A group of them will decorate the house and your mouths at the same time.

“You’ll obey them and provide them with your free holes for their pleasure.”

Slave Deeks’s eyes got huge.

“I can see by that look slave Deeks that you’ve never been used as a come dump. Well, congratulations, you’re about to experience it for the first time.

“Now don’t worry about us not seeing you. I’ve got this place covered everywhere with video cameras and sound equipment. Everything will be recorded in living color for our viewing pleasure in the dungeon.

“Now here’s the rest of your pleasure or should I say torture if you don’t like the taste of come.”

Master picked up both controllers and flipped the switches for the clit pumps to the highest settings.


	72. Come Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chair is here... finally... just before the storm I hope never comes to be....
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's summary:
> 
> G and Deeks become come holes for each other.
> 
> G experiences his first double penetration with two of the biggest cocks.

“What do we have here gentlemen?” Master Tim asked upon strolling into the living room. He hefted a bag of groceries into one arm and stopped in front of the two slaves. “That’s hot you sluts. Drinking each others’ come.”

“The newbie isn’t doing too good of a job,” Master Steve said. “Maybe he needs practice.” He placed his groceries on the hassock and stepped in front of slave Deeks. “I heard your name is slave Deeks. Is that right boy?”

Slave Deeks nodded his head.

Master Ted entered the living room last. He chuckled and stepped closer to the action. “Now I wish I had brought my special paddle for _your_ ass cheeks.” He came behind slave Deeks and eyed the man’s reddened backside. “Looks like someone beat me to it.” He laughed again.

Master Steve shoved his cock in the slave’s forced open mouth. “Now that’s the way I like them, open and compliant and unable to fight.” He grabbed the slave’s head and skull fucked him fast and hard. “That’s fucking hot!” He pulled out and stepped over to slave G and shoved his cock down the man’s throat. “You’re better than before. Fuck! That’s one hot mouth.”

Master Tim shoved his cock into slave G’s mouth along side Master Steve’s cock. “Can’t wait to get two up that pussy of yours. And then no one will be able to fuck that end of you ever again besides your Master. It’s a pity. I loved fucking you the last time.” He pulled out and scooted over to slave Deeks, shoving his cock down the man’s throat. “A little tight whore. Open up that throat or it’s going to get sore.” He withdrew his cock and pushed it back down the man’s throat again. “There, that’s better. You’ve got to be a willing participant or suffer the consequences of not obeying your Masters.”

Slave Deeks eyes widened.

“Ah you didn’t know that we’re you’re Masters too? Lot’s more of us. Some with huge cocks.”

“Some of us know you from undercover work with the LAPD,” Master Steve said. “They’re going to love fucking your throat and hearing you say nothing about it. For once you’ll be silenced.” He pulled out of slave G’s mouth before coming and picked up his bag of groceries. He chuckled and left the room.

Master Ted slid his cock all the way down slave Deeks’s throat. “Fuck that’s super hot. I’ve always wanted to fuck you over, man. You’ve fucked enough people over with that unruly mouth of yours.” He pulled out just before unloading his come. “Man, can’t wait until the festivities later on. You’re going to be one good fuck.” Master Ted left the living room.

G swallowed a load of come from Deeks. The man must’ve come just from being skewered on a huge cock. It got him off enough times. Swallowing Deeks’s load turned him on and he spurted come into his tube. He glanced sideways at Deeks and observed the man taking his load of come. A hot scene.

Sam entered the living room and released G from the fucking machine. He kept the man’s hands tied and guided him into the master bedroom. Sam pushed him against the inside wall and slammed the door shut.

G startled hard. Before he had a chance to ask what was happening next, Sam entered him, fucking him harder than ever.

Sam whispered, “You’re so damned sexy sitting there getting fucked by a machine and drinking Deeks’s come.”

Upon hearing Sam’s words G ejaculated on the wall. Shit. He froze in place.

“Relax.”

He so much wanted everything to be perfect on their wedding day. And now he fucked it up. “I…damn…can’t…I’m…sorry.”

“What?” Sam stopped fucking him and pulled the man back against him. “What are you sorry for?”

“The wall.”

Sam gazed down the wall and chuckled. “Seriously? You fucking came from that?”

“Your voice sent me over the edge.”

“A sensitive man. I like that. Come as much as you want. That’s the point of all this. I want you relaxed.”

“Oh.” G slumped in Sam’s arms.

“Yeah, that’s it. Give me your pussy, man.” Sam picked up where he left off, shoving G into the wall and pummeling his hard. “I’m too horny to last. Damn it.”

G loved the feel of Sam coming deep within him.

“You hungry?”

G misread Sam’s question. He flipped around and swallowed the man’s cock.

“Stop!”

G backed off and rested on his heels.

“I asked you if you’re hungry.”

“Oh. Damn. Yes. Very.”

Sam removed the zip ties from G’s wrists. “Good. Get on the bed and I’ll return with your protein shake.”

G laid face first on the bed and relaxed in the aftermath of coming and being fucked. He loved the two feelings together. Yet he rarely got to experience them with Master/Sam at the same time.

Sam returned with the shake and handed it to G as he entered him again. “Drink up. You’ll need the protein for energy.”

It tasted strange. The whey protein was there and something else he never expected to find in the drink. Come. His Master/Sam’s come and many other men’s come. He smacked his lips.

“Someone likes my newest con ** _coc_** tion?”

G chuckled at the joke. “Yes.” And he loved the feel of being skewered again with the man’s cock.

“When you’re finished with that shake, lick the come off the wall and floor over there. I’ll be back later.” Sam pulled out and left the room.

G hurried to finish the protein-enriched drink. He got down on his knees and tongued up the come he had released on the wall and floor.

Mark snuck into the bedroom and entered the man, fucking him fast and hard.

G pressed his ass into the air, wanting to take as much of the man’s huge cock as possible.

“Yeah, that’s it slave boy, give me your pussy.” Mark grabbed the man and dragged him backward onto the bed.

G relinquished all control over his body, allowing the man to do whatever he wished with him.

“Yeah, that’s it. Relax and let me use you.” Mark pulled the man onto his cock and drew his legs backward. “Hold your legs behind your knees.”

Sam entered the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. “Beautiful pussy.” He kneeled on the bed and edged his cock into the man’s pussy along side Mark’s cock. “Relax. Keep that hole perfectly open.”

G panted from the double intrusion of the wildest fuck he’d ever experienced. He focused on his hole and the sensations deep within his bowels.

“We’re just gonna stay like this for awhile,” Sam said. His cock remained halfway in the man. “We good?”

“Is this what you planned for later?” G asked.

“Yes, but I wanted to make certain you could handle it before the festivities started.”

“Thank you.”

Sam leaned over and kissed him, sliding further into the man.

G mumbled into Sam’s mouth. “Yes. Fuck me. Both of you.”

“You heard him. Let’s fuck him.” Mark started bouncing G up and down on his cock while Sam pulled out and pushed back in to him.

“Fucking hot man. I’m gonna explode in your pussy.”

“Me too slave boy.”

G loved the feel of the cocks sliding in and out of him as both men spurted their come into him at nearly the same time. His pussy quaked around their cocks sending all them into another round of fucking and coming.

Both men slid out of him at once, leaving him with an empty feeling.

Sam climbed on top of the man and kissed him deep and hard, claiming him as his own. “Rest.”

G wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and kept him close. “Thank you again.”

 


	73. Fetishes Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters and Sam use G however they wish.
> 
> Sam begins the final prep for their wedding.

Sam led a blindfolded G into the dungeon.

“Please don’t let me see it,” G said.

“Even without your eyes covered there’s nothing you can see on this side of the dungeon,” Sam said. He brought G over to the equipment and accoutrements which had been set up earlier. “Sit slowly.” He eased the man down on his fucking machine seat and removed the blindfold.

“Oh fuck.”

“Precisely. I want to keep you open and ready to use.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Certainly. I can’t guarantee I’ll answer it though.”

“Did Mark use a condom?”

“Absolutely.”

G breathed out a long sigh of relief.

“You know I’d never endanger your life in that way.”

“It’s just that it happened so suddenly—the fucking I mean—the penetration.”

“You’ve got every right to ask me that kind of question.”

Sam unzipped his pants and shoved his cock against G’s lips.

G opened his mouth and allowed the man to use him again.

Sam pumped in and out of G’s mouth and then withdrew.

“I want your load.”

“What makes you believe you’re not gonna get it?”

Sam zipped up and walked away. He returned with the remote control and handcuffs.

“I’ll stay without any restraints,” G said.

“Okay, let’s try that.” He flipped the switch on the fucking machine, bringing it to full strength.

G gasped from the shock of being filled completely again. Then he relaxed, knowing he needed this to be right within himself. He wanted to please his Master and Sam. Whatever it took, he’d do it.

He hadn’t noticed that Sam no longer stood by him with the controller. He was alone at one end of the dungeon, listening to what was happening at the other end of the huge room.

A lot of noise and laughing and talking and loud music which drowned out the voices, making it impossible for him to make out the exact conversations. Yet there were bits and pieces of it filtering over to his ears. “Double fucking.” He must’ve heard the two words used together more than ten times so far. If they planned to double fuck him he couldn’t wait. It was one experience he loved more than he believed he would. He guessed if it involved being used and pleasing his Master/Sam he wanted it and eventually learned to love it.

In the next minute, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. The dimmer lights made it difficult to see the person who hovered over him. Finally he saw him. Mark.

“Didn’t trust me, slave boy?”

Before he could answer, Mark smothered his mouth with a passionate kiss.

“You should know by now that I’d never do anything to compromise our relationships or hurt you.”

Mark released the slave boy’s hair and left.

G was disappointed that the man hadn’t offered his load.

Someone else entered the space and dragged him off the fucking machine and shoved him against the nearest wall. “You little fucker.” They skewered him on their cock and fucked him hard.

G panted and then relaxed in the hands of his expert fucker. “Yeah, give it to me, fucker.”

“Is that what you want? To be fucked hard? You like to be used now? Is that it?”

The voice was disguised by some type of filter. He tried to figure out the person’s cock size and then compare it to his experience. Wasn’t happening though because his mind and body just wanted to be fucked and used hard.

“Yes, fuck me harder. Give it to me.”

“What a fucking slave. That’s all you want. Isn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes. Now stop talking and fuck me.”

The man pulled out and someone else entered him, fucking him harder than the last one.

G pressed his hips back, wanting to get it deeper than the last one.

“Not happening pussy boy.” The man withdrew.

A third man came behind him and pummeled his ass.

Before G had the chance to react to him, the man left. By the time he was placed back on the fucking machine, he’d been fucked by six men. He sighed as the humongous dildo lodged deep within his bowels.

A blindfold was placed over his eyes again. Then a cock brushed against his lips. G opened his mouth and took it inside.

“Yeah, that’s it you slut. You’ll take it whatever way we give it.”

The man shoved his cock down G’s throat. G loved the feel of a man taking over his body and getting his rocks off. He hoped this guy would come down his throat. Yet just like the other men, the man pulled out just before he came and left the room.

Another man entered the space and shoved his cock all the way down G’s throat, fucking him deep and hard. The man grabbed his head with both hands and skull fucked G hard.

G was certain this man would give him his load of come. Instead the guy pulled out just as his cock was about to release.

The man spurted his come all over G’s face.

G attempted to lick it off his mouth as fast as the man came, but he couldn’t keep up.

Someone else squirted a huge load of come on his face.

After the come came piss on G’s face and chest and groin. He lapped at whatever hit his mouth, sticking his tongue out and waiting for more whenever there was a lull in the action.

The onslaught of come and piss abruptly stopped and G was left in the intoxicating odors of come and piss as it dried on his body. He imagined getting married like this and everyone in the room smelling it. G laughed and sighed, relaxing more into the experience of being completely used by whomever wished to use him.

 

“Okay, slut, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sam turned off the fucking machine and pushed the fucking chair into the bathroom right under the shower head. He took off the blindfold. “Time for your next fetish.” Sam knelt down and inserted the enema wand into G’s pussy along side the dildo. “Since you love to be double penetrated, you’re gonna love this.” He turned on the water and kept filling the man to past full.

G couldn’t hold all of the water within him. It splashed downward onto the seat and shower floor.

Sam skewered G’s mouth with his huge cock and grabbed his head with both hands.

The minute Sam held his head he realized who started the come and piss fest. Sam. G swallowed the man’s cock all the way down his throat.

“Yeah, that’s it take it all the way down your slutty throat.” Sam released the man’s head and pulled out.

“Give it to me,” G said.

“Nope. Saving it for later. You just looked too sexy getting skewered on the dildo and the enema wand.” He stepped outside the shower and stripped off his clothes. Inside the shower again, Sam removed the enema wand and helped G off the fucking machine. He thoroughly rinsed off the machine and pushed it out of the shower.

G assumed the position, waiting for Sam to finish the enema.

“Perfect.” Sam inserted the wand and allowed the water to again run freely out of the man. “Just clear stuff. Good.” He entered the man and fucked him while giving him another enema. “Fuck! That’s so hot. Love doing this to you.” Sam pulled out the enema wand and slid out of G at the same time. “And that’s even hotter. Damn.” He shoved both the wand and his cock back into G.

G splashed the shower wall with come.

Sam chuckled. “Seriously?”

“Yes, that was hot. Thank you.”

Sam kissed the back of G’s neck. “Okay, enough playtime. Time to get you ready for the ceremony.” He pulled out again at the same time he removed the wand. Next he rinsed off the shower wall with the wand.

“Damn. I missed the chance for more come,” G said, smirking.

“You’re a funny guy.”

Sam soaped up his hands and thoroughly washed G from head to foot. He handed G the soap.

G turned around and washed Sam all over. He finished by kneeling on the shower floor before him and taking the man’s cock into his mouth while looking up into Sam’s eyes.

“Talk about hot. I love when you look at me while giving me head.” Sam massaged G’s hair and scalp.

G released Sam’s cock and slid backward on his knees. He stood and kissed him. “Thank you for the best day I’ve ever had with you and the Masters. I loved every minute of it.”

“That’s good. I hoped you would.”

“And I wanted to please you.”

“You did by cooperating with everything that we did with you,” Sam said. “Let’s rinse.” He brought G under the oversized shower head. Sam kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “I can’t wait to tie the knot.”

Sam helped G out of the shower and drew a huge towel around his waist. “Time to get dressed for our wedding.”

“What?”

“Time goes by fast when you’re having fun.”

“I can’t believe it’s really happening.”

“Want me to pinch you?”

“No. Maybe something more kinky than that.” G winked at him.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Sam said. “Come over here.” He strode over to a closet and opened it. Sam removed a set of turquoise nipple weights.

“Oh fuck. What have I gotten myself into now?” G inched forward and stood before Sam, waiting to be adorned.

“Thank you for cooperating again. Excellent.” Sam decorated G’s right nipple ring with an ounce weight and then his left nipple with the same size. He connected them together with a chain of aquamarine jewels.

G stepped up to the mirror on the closet door and eyed his nipples and the jewelry between them. He moved his shoulders back and forth to test the weight on his embellished nipples. His cock bubbled up drops of come.

“Okay, that’s super hot, man. Damn.” Sam grasped G’s cock and pumped it, bringing the drops of come to the man’s lips. “That’s a start. Now let’s get the rest of you dressed.”


	74. Leather Dressing and Clit and Pussy Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally here. G's going to get his clit and pussy placed completely under his Master/Sam's control. Enjoy!
> 
> By request, here's the closest thing to the top part of the Jaws of Death Chastity Device. There's nothing like it which exists. I adapted from several different chastity devices and created something uniquely mine. Though mine can accept a sound like this one, it's still not quite like it because mine has the hole for the PA piercing.
> 
> sub-shop/com under steel chastity: 6934AR Zero Escape Steel Locking Cock Cage with Detachable Sound. This one for the pussy: 398P His and Her G-Spot Plug, Black. Again mine doesn't exist in the real world only in mind my warped mind. Mine has 2 different ones; one hollow SS and the other solid SS and it's more solidly built, looking similar to the locking cock cage yet made for the ass. Plus mine has the ability to be manipulated by a wireless control pad.
> 
> Chapter's summary:
> 
> G gets the honor of dressing Master/Sam.
> 
> G's clit and pussy succumb to the Master's control.

Sam led G over to the full length mirrors by the floor mattress.

“Okay, let’s get your clothes on for the wedding.”

“Question?”

“Yes?”

“Will you dress in yours first?” G asked.

“I get it. You want to dress me?”

“Would love to.” His cock hardened at the thought of dressing Master/Sam in his black leathers.

“Come over here.” Sam pointed to his feet.

G hurried over to the man and kneeled.

“Excellent. Better than I imagined.” Sam ran his fingers through G’s hair and then grabbed a handful. He drew the man’s head up and back until their eyes met. Sam growled in a low voice. “You’d better not dribble any of that come on my leathers.”

G latched onto his cock and squeezed it hard to stave off his need. “Yes, Master.”

“We can play it that way. I’d rather wait until later on tonight. It’s still Sam to you.

“Let’s get you outfitted with something to keep that come off me.” He released G’s hair and opened one cabinet. Sam brought back a penis pump with a tube connected to it. “This ought to do the job.”

G dropped his cock and allowed Sam to place the accoutrement on him.

“And last but not least…the ideal delivery system.” Sam removed another device from the cabinet. He fitted the backpack on G’s shoulders and hooked the tube into it. “Open up.” On the distal end of a long apparatus, Sam attached a mouth piece and inserted it inside G’s mouth. “Okay, dress me in my leather pants.” Sam sat on the spanking chair and pointed to his clothes on a bench next to it.

G hurried over to the chair and selected the leather pants. He inched them over Sam’s feet and then pulled them up to his knees. Sam stood and G finished pulling them up to the man’s waist. “Boxers?”

“Nope. I want full access to your lovely body. Less is better.”

G started to zip them up and stopped. “Can I…you know?”

“No. Later.”

He tucked Sam’s scrotum and huge, semi-flaccid cock into the pants. G zipped and buttoned the trousers.

“Did you just come?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got a real fetish for leather.”

“Black leather.”

“Has to be black, huh?”

“Gives me an instant hard on.” G kneeled, waiting for more instructions.

“The shirt.”

G selected the shirt and stood. He dressed Sam in it, smoothing it over the man’s torso. “Tuck it?”

“No. I want access to your pussy and mouth.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes. I love fucking you. Boots.”

G slid down to the floor and put Sam’s socks and boots on his feet.

“Like my new boots?”

G nodded.

“Bought them for the occasion of trying something new with you. Let’s get this backpack off you first. Lie back and hold your knees to your chest.”

G readily obeyed him.

“Close your eyes. I want you to focus on what I’m doing. Bring your pussy closer to me. That’s it. Perfect.” Sam toed G in the scrotum.

“Oh fuck. That’s hot. Always wanted to try this.”

“How about this?” Sam pressed the pointed toe of his leather boot into G’s pussy.

“Yes!”

“I’m loving your reaction. Good. That means what I’ve planned for later will be great.” Sam rubbed his toe into the man’s scrotum, squishing down on them until he elicited a response.

“Fuck yes!” G sucked in a breath and held it before releasing it with a long sigh. He loved the feel of Sam’s boot forcing its way down on his sensitive balls. “More please.”

Sam stopped.

“Oh come on man. I need that.”

“I’m saving it for later.”

“Damn. That was hot. Never thought I’d like it though.”

“Always wanted to try it with you since the first day I found out that you loved kink and had many fetishes.

“Stand up. Time for you to get dressed.” Sam offered him a hand and pulled G into him. “Damn. You’re one hot man who loves anything I try on you. Love that about you.” He guided him over to the spanking chair. “Okay, last time. Do you need to come?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Good. I decided to lock your clit away earlier than I had originally planned. I want to see the hardness of the metal forcing that leather thong slightly outward. That’ll be hot. Not to mention knowing you’re completely incapable of coming through your clit and pussy throughout the wedding ceremony. That get’s me hot for you.

“But first I want to plaster your ass some more. I want it hot and red for your wedding and the festivities later.”

G started to climb onto Sam’s lap.

“Wait.” Sam stood and gathered up the backpack and placed it back on G, positioning the tube back into this mouth. “I don’t need your come on my leathers.”

G smirked.

“Think that’s funny, huh?”

“Yeah. You’ve never been such a stickler about the come on you.”

“I’ve got plans for this leather outfit for our honeymoon.”

“I like the way that you’ve planned this. Can’t wait.”

Sam sat again and G climbed onto his lap.

“Yeah, that’s it. Completely under my control and wanting it.” Sam positioned G on his knees. “Stick that ass out. That’s it. Give it up to me.

“Here we go.” Sam plastered G’s ass with his open hand. He spanked him until the man started whimpering and shooting come into his mouth. “So much for not needing to come.” Sam chuckled.

“Okay,” G said, breathless, “I deserve that comment.” He slumped onto Sam’s lap and relaxed.

“Yeah, that’s my horny man and slave.” Sam rubbed some cream into G’s backside. “Super hot and red. Gonna cool it down a bit. How’s that feeling?”

“Which one? Your hand or the cooling cream?”

“Smart-assed mouth you’ve got there.” Sam grabbed G by the balls and squeezed them.

“Oh fuck!”

“Yeah, who owns these balls, _slave_?”

“You do _Master_.”

“Glad you got my communique, slave. Go lie on the mattress facing the mirrors. I want you to see me control your clit and pussy.”

G hurried over to the mattress and got into position before the mirrors. For the first time he saw the newest edition to the dungeon: Mirrors covered the ceiling above the mattress. He’d be able to see every angle of the procedure to stave off his clit until their honeymoon.

“You won’t need this other apparatus. Sit up.” Master removed the penis pump and come tube with backpack and mouthpiece. “Hold your knees back and apart. Yeah, just like that. Perfect, slave.” Master set the Jaws of Death Chastity Device on the mattress next to the man. He picked up the main part of it and showed it to his slave. “Ready to get completely controlled?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember your safe word is rogue. If this is too tight you need to let me know. I’ll tighten it as the evening progresses. For now I’ll start with a little pressure. Understood, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Rogue, Master.”

“Excellent.”

G took in a deep breath and released it with a long sigh.

“Even better.”

Master removed the pin from the Modified Prince Albert piercing. “Watch in the mirrors. I want you to see everything I do to you.” When he wasn’t certain he had his slave’s attention, Master pulled on the weights hanging from the man’s super sensitive nipples.

“Oh fuck! Yes, Master.”

“Excellent. Now I’ve got your undivided attention.” He held up the device again. “Ready to get locked down?”

“Yes, Master. Sorry. I was distracted thinking about everything which is going to happen tonight.”

“I want your focus on this right now and only this. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

Master took the Jaws of Death Chastity Device and pushed the man’s cock into the stainless steel hood. The curved clit cover held the man’s cock downward slightly and scrunched the sensitive gland back against itself. The device prevented the clit from becoming hard. “We good, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember to tell me if I’ve got it locked down too much. I’ll need your feedback for the ideal fit. Watch me in the mirrors.”

One by one Master took each of the nine, double, claw-like arms of the lower portion of the device and hooked them into each side of the scrotal piercings. Halfway through the process, he stopped and glanced sideways at his slave. The man had the most relaxed look on his face. Master grinned wide, knowing his slave belonged in this type of clit restraint. He continued to secure the arms of the device into the scrotal piercings until the man’s scrotum had disappeared under the jaws of the stainless steel cage.

“Okay, now comes the last piece.”

Master selected the hollow stainless steel, pussy-tamer tube and inserted it into the man’s rectum. He attached it to the guiche piercing located on the man’s taint. A stainless steel, rubber-encased flat piece then hooked that into the one on the man’s clit.

“Ready to get this cinched down, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

Master reinserted the pin on the Modified Prince Albert piercing. He lifted the lever on the side of the clit device and cranked it once.

G shuddered and panted. “Rogue.”

“I’m gonna wait and then try to tighten it down once more.” Master toyed with his slave’s decorated nipples, tugging on them and then massaging each nipple.

“Oh my fucking…shit…that’s hot, Master.” The teasing was exquisite. And then there was the abrupt stopping of his clit from rising to the stimulus on his nips. His clit pressed against the hard stainless steel tubing covering it. He panted from the odd feeling of being clamped down and not being allowed to get an erection. Part of him loved the frustration it brought and another part feared how long his Master would keep him in the device. Yet he wanted it no matter what his mind wanted to conjure up for the future of this accoutrement.

“Feeling good?”

“Yes, thank you Master.”

“Here we go again. Once more for now.”

Master cranked the lever and returned it to its position.

G shivered. He resisted the urge to grab the Jaws of Death Chastity Device. Fuck. Too much. “I don’t know, Master.”

“Safe word.”

“Yes and no, Master. I want this too much. It kind of feels good holding my clit down and making me not come. Especially when you played with my nipples.” G released a long sigh.

“Okay. Stay there for a bit while I put things away. Tell me if the pressure gets to be too much.”

“I want to please you, Master.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to suffer, _slave_.”

G got the communique again. “Yes, Master.”


	75. Final Prep for The Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam plays with the settings on the Jaws of Death Chastity Device.
> 
> Master/Sam dresses G in his wedding attire.
> 
> Master drops a surprise on G's wedding day.

G decided to weather the pain and pressure no matter how difficult it became. He panted through what he believed to be the worst of it, only to discover the next wave of sensations had grown exponentially worse. The Jaws of Death Chastity Device had lived up to its name. The longer it stayed on his cock and scrotum, the tighter it cinched down on his most sensitive organs.

“Master! Oh fuck…rogue.” It took everything inside him to remain still so his Master could adjust the device. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this type of thing.

Master hurried over to his slave. He released the crank and took it down completely to a relaxed position. “We good?”

“Damn. Thought I could do it, Master.”

“You did great. Let’s ramp it up again to the third setting.”

“Can’t. Sorry. I’m a wuss. Master.”

“You can drop the formalities for now. Up two more?”

“No. One is all I can do.”

“Okay short term three. Longer term two. And the best, one.”

“Yes.” Sam cranked it once and G winced as the jaws clamped down on his scrotum. G gritted his teeth and stayed with the horrible feelings coursing through his scrotum and cock. Overtime the sensations worsened each time Sam tightened the device and released it. It didn’t make sense to him. “Could you stop it again?”

“Talk to me.”

“Is it supposed to not let up and get worse each time?”

“No. Let me check to see if I’ve got the device on you correctly.” Sam reversed the crank and unhooked most of the scrotal sac connections. “I see the problem. Glad you said something.” He pointed to the crossing of the claw-like clamps. “These shouldn’t be switched over like this. I need more light on the situation next time.”

Next time? G sighed. Of course Master/Sam would use this again. Damn.

“You okay?”

“Hoped this would be the first and final time you used this.”

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

“I promise it won’t be hurting like it did. Trust me.” Sam reconnected the claw-like arms of the Jaws of Death Chastity Device, making certain not to cross them.

“At least now you know a new form of torture.”

“What?” Sam’s eyebrows raised high.

“I thought that’s what this was supposed to be like.”

“Nope. It’s got only one purpose: Make it so you can’t come in your clit and pussy.”

“Oh.”

“Ready to try it again?”

G nodded and braced himself for another round of torturous pain and pressure. It never came. He breathed out a long sigh of relief.

“Better?”

“Yes, one hundred percent better.”

“Can I try one up?”

“Yes.”

Again G waited for the worst of it to return and nothing happened except a slight increase in pressure.

“We good?”

“Wow. Yes. I’m amazed.”

“Because?”

“It actually feels good. That amazes me.”

“Three?”

“Yes, go for it.” G held his breath and then released it. Pressure. That’s all. His cock cinched down further against his scrotal sac. And that felt good. Shocking to him. He fully expected to hate the feelings in his groin. Just the opposite.

“So?”

“Can it go more?”

“Lot’s more. But I’m saving that for later on tonight. Now the test is how it will feel when you’re standing.” Sam offered his hand to G and helped him off the mattress.

G stumbled forward and quickly bent over at the waist with his hands on his thighs. He gasped for air, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Lay down.”

G kneeled on the mattress and collapsed, rolling to his back for Sam to have easy access.

“Okay, need to take this down to the first level. Now let’s get you up.” This time he steadied G with a hand on his lower back and kept it there. “We good?”

“That’s better. Before I thought I was going to pass out.”

“Looks like we’ll have to work our way toward that goal of three turns of the crank.

“Let’s get you dressed for the public wedding.”

“Now that’s a different way to look at it.” He couldn’t imagine Hetty or Kensi seeing him getting branded or fucked by all the Masters. Nor did he want them there.

Sam led G over to the spanking chair.

G lumbered over to the chair like someone had stuck a gigantic clothespin on his taint. The pressure inside his pussy and on his clit added to the strange feeling.

“On my lap. I want to check out that behind.”

G gingerly climbed onto the man’s lap. He winced and shivered before settling down on the man’s knees and presenting his ass for Sam.

“Excellent. How’s everything feeling?”

“Okay so far. This was a little unnerving.”

“Explain.”

“Feels as if everything is converging on my taint.”

“That sounds about right. It’ll keep you horny especially inside your pussy.”

Sam pressed his hand against G’s pussy plug.

G gasped and thrust his ass further into the air.

“Excellent. I think though I’m gonna exchange this pussy plug for the solid version.” Sam unhooked the device from the man’s taint and withdrew it from his pussy.

G hadn’t remembered a solid one included in the original package. Leave it to his Master/Sam to come up with something like it.

Sam held up the humongous solid stainless steel dildo.

G stared at the size of it, his eyes widened. Damn. He was going to be stretched to accommodate it.

“Don’t worry. Your pussy is fairly loose right now. Should fit. Plus I want to keep you open for the double penetration sessions later on tonight.”

G had almost forgotten about the DP. He definitely wanted that to happen later on. He loved the feeling of being stuffed in his pussy. G imagined how that would feel with his clit being clamped down. Exquisite.

Sam dipped it in a warm oil. “You’re gonna love this.” He rubbed the dildo over the man’s anal star. Then he slowly pushed it into G’s pussy.

“Oh my...damn. That feels good. Never thought….” The heat radiated throughout his stretched pussy. G sighed.

Sam hooked the dildo into the guiche piercing with a clasp similar to a lobster claw style one. He connected that to the stabilizing rod between the taint piercing and the clit and scrotal device. He picked up the control pad and flipped one switch.

G shuddered. The dildo came to life within his pussy. He attempted to come inside his colon, but the stainless steel dildo prevented him from getting a release.

“Can’t come huh? Too bad.” Sam chuckled and set the control pad down. He smoothed one hand over the man’s reddened and heated buttocks. With his other hand, he reached under G and tugged on the jeweled chain between the man’s nipples.

“Oh fuck!” G humped back and forth, trying to get the most stimulation possible between the devices and his Master/Sam’s hands.

“Look at this lovely body wanting to be fucked and used.

“Time to dress you.”

“With the vibrating dildo on?” G asked.

“Of course. It’ll be on throughout your public ceremony.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Fuck is right. I want to keep you ready to be used during our second wedding.

“Stand in front of me.”

G eased himself off Sam’s lap and stood between his legs.

“Perfect.” Sam selected the leather thong. “I love this look. Your clit completely covered with solid stainless steel. Delicious. Makes me horny thinking about you not being able to come.” He held the thong in his hands and waited for G to step into them. Sam pulled them up and smoothed them over the man’s clit and scrotal sac. “Beautiful.”

“Not much there.”

“Not supposed to be. Turn around for me.”

G inched his backside into him.

Sam adjusted the single piece of stretchable leather. He stroked the man’s buttocks and traced a finger down to the man’s taint. “Very hot. Face me again.”

G flipped on heels.

Sam tugged on G’s aquamarine nipple chain.

“Oh.”

“Oh yeah. Sweet. It’s nice that you can’t drip come on my leathers. I know just one tug of these causes you to spill that delicious nectar on me.” Sam took the long tailed, white tuxedo off its hanger and dressed G in it. “Just covers that leather thong. Perfect.

“One more finishing touch.” Sam pushed the leather thong aside. He opened a long slender, aquamarine box. With a gloved hand, he picked up the stainless steel, aquamarine urethral sound. Sam released the end of the clit’s chastity device and inserted the first inch of the accoutrement.

“Oh fuck. That’s huge.” G shivered with the feeling of being overstuffed inside his clit. It felt as if Sam was sticking a long, skinny penis inside him.

“Breathe. Here comes more.” Sam pushed more of the device into the man, seating it deep within G’s urethra. He locked it into the end of the clit’s chastity device and secured that in place. Sam picked up the control pad again.

“Damn. You’re not going to do that too are you?”

“Yes and throughout our wedding these two silent vibrators will keep you ready and willing to be fucked and used.” Sam flipped the control on the vibrating sound to the maximum level. “Unfortunately, you won’t find any relief or release for at least another four hours possibly more.”

“Four or more hours? Damn. That’s a long time for everything to vibrate within me.”

“I’ll change the intensity up and down when you least expect it, keeping you on the edge of feeling as if you’ll bust a nut in your clit and pussy.”

“Pure torture.” G figured there wasn’t anything he could do to change Sam’s mind. He might as well forget trying to work toward that goal. Not so long ago G would’ve tried in vain to persuade the man to stop whatever he wanted to do to him. Now he resigned himself to fight the more important battles; such as making it through his time in chastity. “Do I get to wear shoes?”

“Nope. Barefoot as a slave should be.

“Lucky for you I decided on the longer tails or you’d be showing off your new pussy plug.”

“Damn. You’ve planned this far beyond what I could ever imagine.”

“Every little detail and then some. You’ll enjoy it.

“I changed my mind about your branding.”

“How?” G asked.

“I’m doing it myself.”

G’s mouth gaped wide open.

“Don’t be too shocked. Mark taught me how to do it while you were on the fucking machine. I always wanted to add that knowledge to my areas of expertise as a Master.”

“What? In that short of a time? I don’t know about this.” G stepped backward. His mind raced like a runaway train, making it impossible to think straight.

“It’s fine.”

“You mean like when you cross threaded the scrotal ladder?”

“Watch it or I’ll take you over my knees again.”

“Well, damn it, it’s my skin and—“

“Who’s skin is it, _slave_?”

Damn. G whispered, “Yours Master.”

“Better. I practiced on a pig.”

“What the fuck? A pig? Master?”

“You’ll meet it later when we have our luau.” Master chuckled. “Soon I’m gonna brand **_my personal pig_**.”


	76. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam marries G.
> 
> They celebrate their union.

G stayed close on his Master heels as they crossed the dungeon. To him the distance felt twice as long as before. With his clit and pussy controlled and the vibrators pulsing within him, each step he took was an effort. The pressure had become almost unbearable on his taint. He longed for the four plus hours to be over.

Master wrapped an arm around his slave’s waist and leaned into him. “Everything okay, slave?”

G lowered his voice to barely audible. “Yes, Master.”

“From now on until we come back inside it’s Sam to you.” Sam grasped G’s hand and led him over to the door. “The wedding is out here.”

Once outside the dimly lit dungeon it took G several minutes to adjust to the bright sunlit day. He blinked several times before taking in the setting. The side of the yard next to the dungeon was filled with people in various garb, mostly leather of different colors; brown, black, and white. Hetty was dressed in black leather; pants and jacket with a red silk blouse. Odd. He never imagined seeing her in leather at all. And Kensi—wow—she had dressed in shiny black leather; a short, tight skirt and matching jacket with a white silk blouse. Was that a bullwhip at her side? That he never imagined either. What’s with the leather?

“Observations?” Sam whispered to him.

“The leather.”

“Ah. It’s a marriage between two leather-loving men.”

The answer failed to satisfy him though. Something wasn’t quite right yet he couldn’t figure it out. This kind of surprise unsettled him.

Sam guided G over to a covered platform and kept him close to him. “Ready for this?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Hetty stepped onto the elevated deck with them. “Glad you asked me to be the best woman.” She nudged Sam with an elbow.

G peeked around Sam with his jaw dropped open.

“Try that on for size Mr. Callen,” she said it with a smirk.

“When were you going to tell me?” G asked his partner and Master.

“Never.” Sam chuckled. “I figured she’d announce it and she didn’t disappoint.”

Deeks hopped onto the stage in front of them. His garb reminded G of someone who’d be a minister in a church yet in full leather. It was a dark brown leather suit. G saw the outline of Deeks’s bound cock. He thought about how Mark had controlled the man’s unruly appendage. G chuckled.

“Dearly beloved,” Deeks said with a huge grin.

“Come on, man, seriously, he’s not marrying us,” G said.

“Yes, he is.”

“He’s licensed?”

“Yes, Mr. Callen. Got that with his license to practice law.”

Damn. He never once imagined a scenario like this.

“You’ll do just fine,” Sam wrapped his arm around the man’s waist and drew him in closer. “It’ll be perfect. Trust me.” He released the man’s waist and slipped his hand under the tails of G’s tuxedo.

G shuddered and panted, feeling Sam’s hand trail along his naked buttocks.

Sam whispered, “Can’t wait to take you later. I long for our honeymoon to begin.”

Mark handed Hetty a white leather pillow. Two rings were tied to it with silk ribbon.

“Shall we commence with your wedding?” Deeks asked.

Sam nodded.

Deeks held up a huge cow bell and struck it with a rubber drum stick.

Their guests, which included all the masters and Nell and Eric, all gathered around the platform.

“All righty then,” Deeks said. “We are gathered here to join together two men who have chosen to live their lives together.” Deeks addressed Sam first.

Sam faced G and said, “G, I promise to be your lover, your companion, and your friend.

“I’ll be your in ally in conflict,

“Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.

“Your comrade in adventure,

“And your teacher.

“I promise to be your consolation in disappointment.

“I will always be honest with you, and patient and forgiving.”

“Sam Hanna, are you ready to take G Callen as your husband,” Deeks began again, “to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship?

“Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the chaotic and the peaceful, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful, the threatening and the inviting.

“Do you agree to protect him from all others?

“Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him in a marriage relationship, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do and I will,” Sam said. He selected G’s ring on the white leather pillow and untied the silk bow. He placed it on G’s finger and kissed it.

“And Callen?” Deeks asked.

G faced Sam and said, “Sam, you’ve been my best friend, my mentor, my playmate, my confidant, and my greatest challenge. More importantly, you’re the love of my life. You make me happier than I could ever imagine. I feel more loved than I ever thought possible.

“Sam, you’ve made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way in which I’ve lived my life since coming into a more intimate relationship with you.

“I’m truly blessed to be a part of your life.”

“G Callen are you ready to take Sam Hanna as your husband,” Deeks started again, “to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship?

“Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the chaotic and the peaceful, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful, the threatening and the inviting.

“Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him in a marriage relationship, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do and I will,” G said. He selected Sam’s ring on the white leather pillow and untied the silk bow. He placed it on Sam’s finger and kissed it.

“You may now kiss each other in celebration of your union.”

After they kissed, Sam and G faced their friends.

Deeks said, “I present to you Sam and G Hanna. Help us celebrate their new lives together.”

Sam and G stepped off the platform and strolled down the short aisle to the reception area in front of the dungeon.

As Sam promised a huge pig roasted on a spit. G edged closer to the sizzling meat and eyed the delicate brand on the pig’s right shoulder. He shivered, thinking about that same brand soon to be gracing his own right shoulder. Damn. He wanted to touch it, but knew it would be too hot.

“Give him the right shoulder meat,” Sam said to the man tending the roasting pit. He wrapped an arm around G’s waist and whispered, “I know you want to touch it, exam it up close, and perhaps even taste it.”

_Shit._

The man handed G the slice of meat on a real plate. No paper.

Sam gathered utensils and their champagne filled glasses. They sat at a table with a white leather tablecloth covering it.

The seat was padded, white leather. G was thankful for the padding because his ass still smarted. Not to mention his stuffed pussy needed a soft landing spot.

G toyed with the branded portion of the roasted pig. Finally he gathered the courage to touch it. The skin even though roasted was slightly raised with the intricate design of both their initials. For a moment he imagined how Master/Sam would secure him to some accoutrement to be branded. Struggling to free himself wouldn’t be something to worry about if he trusted his Master/Sam like he did. The man demanded full obedience and got it through whatever means possible. He saw himself hanging, strung between two posts and stretched out, unable to move an inch. G shuddered and pushed the images from his mind, for now.

“Are you sharing that piece of meat or playing with it?” Sam asked.

G chuckled. “Go ahead and cut off some.”

Sam sliced off a rather large chuck and placed it on his plate. He cut off small amounts and fed them to G and himself.

“Who are the caterers?” G asked, wanting to avoid talk of the upcoming branding.

“Mark knows them. Good?”

“Excellent.”

A server, dressed in risqué leather shorts which clearly showed the man’s buttock cheeks, brought over plates of roasted vegetables and fruit on skewers.

G eyed the man’s garb before taking one filled skewer and putting it on his plate. He picked at the red bell pepper slice with his fork until it slid off the end. G popped it into his mouth.

Sam followed G’s lead and started taking apart the skewer on his plate. First a delicately roasted chunk of pineapple. “Good?”

“I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Is that good?”

“More than good. I’ve never been happier in my life. Thank you for all of this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“The pig tastes great too if that’s what you wanted to know.”

“And are you feeling more secure?”

“Definitely. I needed to be married for a long, long time,” G said. He surgically removed a pearl onion from the skewer and popped it whole into this mouth. G loved taking the layers off the vegetable as he savored the sweet and sour barbecue sauce. He took a sip of the champagne. “I’m glad I waited for the right one.”

“Me too.” Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips. He whispered, “Can’t wait for our honeymoon. I’m gonna ravish your body.”

“Any hint about the honeymoon?”

“Nope.”

“Damn. Just one?”

“Nope. I want it to be a surprise. I will say that everyone you know and work with donated money to ensure that we’d have the honeymoon I dreamed of for us.”

“Now that makes it sound intriguing. Everyone?”

“Absolutely.”

“Hetty?”

“Definitely me, Mr. G _Hanna_ ,” Hetty whispered behind his back. “I arranged it and put down the deposit.”

G startled like he always did when she was so close and he hadn’t figured it out before hand.

Before sitting down near them, Hetty brushed up against G’s left side.

He swore he felt something odd sticking out the front of Hetty’s pant suit. It was as if she purposely pushed against him to prove some kind of point. Though Hetty didn’t say anything as she sat down in her seat. G went back to eating the delicious roasted meal.

“I’ll expect you two to be ready to work some cases when you return from your honeymoon.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said. “I’m ready catch a few bad men.”

“Or women,” G said, smirking.

“Finish up so we can cut the cake,” Sam said.

“Wedding cake?”

“Everything you’d have at a wedding and then some.”

“It’s the ‘then some’ which worries me.” G cleaned his plate. “Done.”

“I didn’t mean for you to hurry.”

“I want to see what the cake looks like.”

“Ah.” Sam stood and offered his husband a hand. He guided G over to the wedding cake.

G stared at the odd looking monstrosity. The eight-tiered cake boasted twenty-four inch thick layers arranged from smallest to largest in an upside down configuration and resting on one half of a sheet cake. The bottom layer had the words ‘Beloved Slave’ in violet boldly emblazoned on it. The top layer was labeled appropriately, ‘Master,’ in the same color for the letters. The whole cake was enclosed in fondant which looked like black leather. Whoever designed the cake did an excellent job capturing their personalities and their love of leather.

“Beautiful cake, you two,” Hetty said, coming up behind G again and nudging him in the lower back.

What the hell was that? G pressed backward into her, hoping she’d back off with her strange antics.

Sam wrapped an arm around G’s waist and drew him closer. He whispered, “Don’t mind her for now.” He grasped a beautiful cake cutter with a bullwhip-shaped handle. “Join me.” He nudged him.

G placed his hand over Sam’s and together they cut the first piece of their wedding cake from the sheet cake.

Sam slid the slice onto a crystal plate. He cut his fork into the cake and fed G the first bite.

The dark chocolate cake with coconut alternating with dark chocolate mousse filling melted in G’s mouth. He licked his lips, wanting to have his own piece of cake.

“I take it that it tastes good?” Sam asked.

G returned the tradition and fed his husband a bite of the cake.

“I can see why you’re smacking your lips. Delicious.” Sam set the plate down and served each of them a slice of cake on separate plates.

They returned to their chairs and ate in silence.

Mark came over and refreshed their champagne glasses. He winked at Sam and left.

G didn’t miss the look. He nudged Sam.

“He’s getting antsy about our time in the dungeon.”

“Oh. Right. That’s all?” He had a feeling it had more to do with something about Hetty bumping into him two times now. G fully expected her to run into him again before she sat down with her piece of cake. Nothing happened. He finished his cake without another interruption. During every free moment he observed the door to the dungeon being opened and closed again and again as the Masters traipsed in and out, carrying boxes inside.

“I can see you’re mind is on our time in the dungeon again,” Sam said, pulling G toward him and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m just curious about what they’re doing.”

“Preparing for an exciting evening.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to be the roast,” G said, smirking.

“You got that right.” Sam chuckled.


	77. Pipe Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G receives the rest of his discipline from Master Hetty and Mistress Kensi.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Pipedream is the real name of the strap-ons used in this chapter. Though these strap-ons are custom made and bigger than the ones sold at the following website:
> 
> https://www.pinkcherry.com/fetish-fantasy-9-hollow-strap-on-with-balls-in-chocolate
> 
> And the strap-ons aren't hollow. They are made from life-like cock material rather than plastic.

Sam and G finished their last dance and strolled toward the dungeon arm in arm.

Sam took G by the hand and said, “Time to finish tying the knot.” He opened the door and guided him inside.

The eerie purple haze which always glowed from the ceiling was replaced with a red one. G was surprised at how well he could see in the low light. It was like night vision only in red. After his eyes became adjusted to the light he saw them. G backed up and slid backward toward the door.

Sam grabbed G by the hair and dragged him into the bathroom. He forced him into a kneeling position before him. Sam towered over him and growled, “Don’t you dare refuse to do anything I ask you to do. Understood?”

G shivered under the man’s gaze.

“From now on it’s Master to you. And you’ll obey me or I’ll allow everyone in the dungeon to spank you however many times they wish and with whatever they wish to use on you.”

G whispered under his breath. _Fuck me._ “Yes, Master.” _Damn_.

“I know you figured part of this out before you walked in here and then you saw it.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You’ll follow through or be disciplined until you give in to my wishes.” Master released his slave’s hair. “Turn around.”

G trembled and followed his Master’s orders.

“Just so you don’t decide to try any funny business during your slave wedding ceremony.” Master stripped off his slave’s white tails and grabbed one of his slave’s arms and slid it into a sleeve restraint. G thought about resisting, but only for a second, before surrendering to his Master’s wishes and going limp in his arms. “That’s it slave. Give me your body to use any way I wish.” Master finished placing his slave’s other arm into the sleeve. “I haven’t used one of these on you since the first day. We’re repeating some things from the first day.

“Let’s go, slave.” Master placed his huge hand on the back of his slave’s neck and guided the man out into the main room of the dungeon.

When they neared the gathering of people, G stayed back against his Master.

Master growled low in his slave’s ear. “Chicken slave? It’s gonna happen whether you agree to it or not.” He shoved his slave toward the padded sawhorse. “Get on it.”

G inched forward and lowered his body onto the awkward piece of equipment. He kneeled on padded leather, elevated rests which caused his buttocks to be lifted obscenely into the air.

“Excellent, slave.” Master helped his slave get fully into position and then strapped him to it. “Let’s get that plug out of you.” He unhooked it from his slave’s guiche piercing and pulled the stainless steel pussy plug from the man. Master entered his slave and stayed still for a few minutes. “Nice hole. Our _guests_ are going to enjoy using it.” He withdrew and pushed a lubrication tube into his slave and shot loads of lube inside the man. “Now you’re ready for the two most important people in your life.

“I know you’re thinking inside that you’ve paid the price for not minding your own business. However, these two people don’t think that’s true. Their truth is what counts. So you’re going to suffer the consequences for making a grave error in your life; sticking your nose in Kensi’s business.

“I’ve had the instruments of your obedience custom designed by a manufacturer called Pipedream. I think you’ll find the name’s quite appropriate. They’re a well endowed ten inch strap-on with a seven-inch girth and three inches across.”

G cringed at the sound of them. _Fuck! I am about to be screwed in more ways than one._

“Then they’ll both leave us to our party.”

_Damn. My Master just entered me while they watched. Fuck._

“I’ve just demonstrated for them how to fuck you.

“Now tell Master Hetty what you want from her.”

What? What the hell?

“ _Slave_?”

G cringed and whispered, “Master Hetty…please….”

Master grabbed his slave’s hair, pulled the man’s head upward, and got in his face. He growled, “Either you’ll ask to be fucked or I’ll start your spanking circle. They’ll participate as well and perhaps stay a bit longer than I planned.”

G raised his voice louder this time. “Master Hetty please use me.”

“The rest, slave.”

“Master Hetty please use me any way you wish.”

Master released his slave’s hair and stepped back to watch and instruct if needed.

Master Hetty stepped up to the sawhorse and onto a platform. She aimed her flesh-toned strap-on at the slave’s slightly opened hole and slid fully into him.

G gasped from the intrusion and silently thanked his Master for keeping him wide open with the pussy plug.

Master Hetty pounded the slave’s hole.

Master flipped the switch on his remote control in his hands, causing the strap-on to vibrate deep with his slave’s pussy.

G almost came from the sudden sensation and tried to hold off on his pussy quaking around Master Hetty’s strap-on lodged deep within him. Yet he couldn’t. His pussy spasmed hard and he panted. G had an intense pussy orgasm. He further relaxed onto the padded sawhorse.

Master Hetty pulled out and stepped off the platform.

Master leaned over and got close to his slave’s ear. He growled again this time in a gruffer voice. “Tell your new Mistress what you want.” Master straightened.

“Please Mistress Kensi use me any way you wish.”

“I’ll be glad to finally fuck you over like you fucked me over. Consider this payment in full, pussy boy.” Kensi pushed the platform aside and positioned herself behind the slave. She slid the brown-toned strap-on into the man in one swift motion.

G panted. His pussy quaked again. If the Jaws of Death Chastity device didn’t encase his clit, he would’ve come that way too. He was close to another orgasm deep within his pussy. G couldn’t believe his mind had now chosen those two words over what he usually called his body parts. He had accepted that he had finally a clit and pussy.

Master picked up the controller for Mistress Kensi’s strap-on and flipped the switch to the highest position.

G gasped and attempted to control his anal orgasm. Impossible. As Mistress Kensi pummeled his ass, G’s anal walls quivered bringing him closer to another mind-blowing, pussy orgasm. His whole body shook from the pulsing deep within his bowels. Electrical currents run up his spine and exploded in his chest and spread downward to his enclosed clit. Come dribbled out of the vibrating urethral sound. His orgasm rocked his entire pussy from the base of Mistress Kensi’s strap-on to the tip of it. He rode out the intense feelings and collapsed further onto the padded sawhorse.

Mistress Kensi withdrew from the slave’s well used hole and stepped back.

Master grabbed his slave’s hair and lifted the man’s head. “What do you say slave?”

G tried to keep his voice strong, but failed. His lips trembled from the endorphin high of coming so hard. “Thank you Master Hetty and Mistress Kensi for using me as you wish.”

“And?”

“Thank you Mistress Kensi for completing my discipline due to my violation of your boundaries and life.”

Mistress Kensi leaned over and whispered in G’s ear. “That’s right slave boy. I’m paid in full. Remember though that doesn’t mean I won’t be back to take seconds and thirds and more if I so desire. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Kensi.”

She straightened and brought her strap-on up to the slave boy’s mouth. “Lick it, you fucker.”

G lathered his tongue all over the strap-on, making certain every inch of it was slobbered on and clean.

Master released his slave’s hair.

Mistress Kensi grabbed ahold of it and rammed the strap-on into the slave boy’s mouth. “Take that you little fucker. Take what you deserve after becoming a nuisance in my life. You deserve to be fucked.”

G swallowed the life-like cock, taking it down his throat. He only wished the cock was able to spew come down his throat at the same time.

“Man, look at the slave boy taking the strap-on like a pro,” Master Mark said. “Makes me so horny for your sweet pussy.” He sidled up to the slave’s pussy and entered him in one move. Mark fucked him hard.

G recognized the cock in his pussy immediately. He loved the feel of Master Mark’s cock deep within him. His anal walls spasmed around the huge, long cock. He wanted to push back and forth and be skewered by Mistress Kensi and Master Mark. Instead he was forced to take whatever they dished out without having any control over the two cocks within his body.

Mistress Kensi pulled out of the slave boy’s mouth and removed the strap-on gear.

“Thank you Master Sam for giving me this opportunity.”

“Any time you want a piece of him let me know. You’ve become one of his Masters: a Mistress.”

All the Masters clapped their hands and hooted as the two women bowed and then left the dungeon.


	78. A New Brand of Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master brands his slave.
> 
> The Masters start to play with the slave.

Master untied his slave and brought the man over to the whipping posts. He lowered his voice to a deep growl, “Time to get that body in shape for a round of fucking.” Master released the sleeve restraint and started tying his slave to the two whipping posts.

 _What the hell? Since when are there two whipping posts? This is like my daydreams._ G relaxed in his Master’s capable hands and allowed the man to do with him as he wished. When his Master finished tying him to the posts his two feet were secured to stainless steel hooks in the floor and his body was spread eagle. This was too much like everything he ever dreamed about. Did his Master pick his brain? Did he use the power of suggestion? G had begun to wonder. He seriously doubted his own sanity as he observed his body in its now fully taut state suspended between the two whipping posts.

“Slave.” Master came behind him and caressed his shoulders, trailing his sinewy hands down the man’s naked body. “You belong to me now. I’ll do with you as I please.” He whispered, “And right now I want to brand you.”

G gasped. _Fuck. Not now. Fuck._ He wanted to protest. Instead he replied in the same low tone as the man had used. “Yes, Master. As you wish.” Out of the corner of his vision to his far left a puffy cloud billowed forth from a caldron. G shivered. It reminded him of something from a frighting, horror movie. He fully expected a monster to emerge from the coolness of the red-tinged cloud.

Someone pushed the billowing caldron toward him. G cringed and tried to relax in his restraints. He tested them and found he couldn’t move an inch. Not a single inch one way or another. It both frightened and assured him that his Master knew exactly what he was doing. He released his muscle tension and sighed this time, relaxing into the restraints. There wasn’t anything he could do to stop this part of their ceremony. Not. One. Single. Thing.

Master Mark emerged from the hazy cloud of coolness with the branding iron in his hand.

G stared at the newest instrument to bring him to another mode of being marked.

Master took the designer branding iron from Master Mark and brought it up to his slave’s face. “I want you to kiss this before I brand you.” He pressed it to his slave’s lips.

G kissed it not once but three times, making certain he covered the whole surface of the iron.

Master withdrew the iron and kissed his slave. He handed the branding iron back to Master Mark. The iron disappeared into the caldron and hissed. More cool air bubbled up and out of the huge metal container.

The cool air brushed against G’s legs and feet. He shivered.

Master Mark pushed the caldron behind the slave.

G sighed. He wanted, no needed, to see the thing. Perhaps though this position would prove to be a better choice in the long run. Not being able to view his Master’s preparations unsettled him and yet eased his mind. Damn. His mind was divided. Ultimately, this was about his Master’s wishes. At least he wouldn’t have to watch every little detail of the ceremony.

Master whispered, “Do you wanted to be drugged, slave?”

Shit. Drugged? “Why Master?”

“For the pain, slave.”

“Then no, Master. I want to experience it all no matter what happens.”

“All right then.

“This is gonna feel quite cool. It’s 99% alcohol.” Master squirted the alcohol all over his slave’s left shoulder, completely covering the area. “Thankfully I won’t have to shave you. Your hairless skin will make the most exquisite looking brand.” Master squirted more of the alcohol on his slave’s left shoulder.

Master Mark pushed the caldron even with the slave’s peripheral vision.

Master removed the branding iron from the caldron. He firmly applied it to his slave’s left shoulder, applying steady pressure and rocking the instrument back and forth to obtain the results he wanted on his slave’s body.

G did everything he could, but bite on his lower lip, to stop from screaming. The ice cold branding iron had the opposite feeling on his skin; like a red-hot poker digging into his shoulder and tearing away at the flesh. The seconds ticked by on the clock directly in front of him. His Master had definitely planned this well. The gigantic clock gave him something to focus on besides the searing pain in his shoulder. Time slowed down in those twenty-four seconds which passed.

Master withdrew the branding iron on the twenty-fifth second and placed it back into the caldron of dry ice. He stepped back and whistled. “Holy fuck that’s beautiful!” Master snapped several pictures of it and hooked the camera into a computer by his slave’s side. The images displayed on the wall before the man.

Sweat poured off of G’s face.

Master brought a drink over to his slave and offered it to him. “Look at that beautiful branding job. Do you like it slave?”

G eyed the masterpiece his Master had branded on his skin. It _was_ beautiful. Their initials in a beautiful script style font were entwined together, creating a piece of artwork. Though it smarted something awful, he endured whatever pain it brought knowing the result pleased the man. “Yes, Master. Thank you.”

Master came behind his slave and caressed him again. He entered him, grabbing the man’s hips and pumping into him fast and hard until he erupted loads of come into him. He whispered, “Fuck I’ve needed to release myself since I saw you getting fucked by Master Hetty and Mistress Kensi.

“You’re now officially mine as my slave _and_ as my husband.”

G smiled. Everything he needed and wanted had now happened. He was thoroughly owned by his Master and Sam.

Master Mark and Master lowered the whipping posts.

The change of the posts shocked G. He never expected this. G observed the two men out of the corner of his eyes, twisting his head to the left and then right. Soon the posts were parallel to the ground, sitting on steel girders and holding his body three and half feet off the soapstone floor. In this position, anyone could do anything to him. That excited him. The weights on his nipples pulled the sensitive pierced nips downward, causing him to dribble come from his bound clit.

“Masters he’s all yours. Use him any way you wish and fuck him all you want. Keep him wide open for his DP sessions.”

_Sessions? Oh shit._

Master Mark fucked the slave first. “Think I’m wearing a condom you little fucker?”

“Yes, Master Mark. I believe you.”

“Think again, little fucker. Your Master says as of tonight you’re my slave to fuck anytime I wish. Welcome to your new reality and family as a slave.”

G smirked. He loved this new reality. It had been a dream of his since the first time Master Mark fucked him. He was jealous of Slave Deeks because he got to feel the biggest and longest bare cock in his pussy. Now he knew how that felt. Exquisite. Every ridge and vein on the man’s cock titillated places deep within his pussy.

Master Mark fucked the slave hard and withdrew. “Later I’ll give you my load. I want to savor a good fuck on the padded sawhorse when you’re DP’d.

“I’ll bet though you’d like to feel Master Jeremy’s tongue giving you one of his famous rim jobs.”

A tongue on his anal star brought G out of his half-painful, half-blissful state. He wished he could push his ass upward to meet the man’s tongue on his sensitive pussy lips.

“You like Master Jeremy’s tongue don’t you little fucker?” Master Mark asked, now standing before the slave.

“Yes, Master Mark.”

Master Mark shoved his cock in the slave’s other pussy. “Suck on this for a while you little fucker.”

“Okay, Master Jeremy, thanks for prepping him for my anaconda. Now step aside.” Master Raj slowly slid his brown, wide cock into the slave’s pussy. “Fuck that’s one nice pussy.”

The Masters gathered around the slave and toyed with his body, especially his weighted nipples.

“You know, I think we need to mess around with the pussy boy’s clit,” Master Granger said. “He could use some weight training on there.” He kneeled before than man and scooted under him while on his back. Master Granger started to remove the Jaws of Death Chastity device.

G swallowed down Master Mark’s huge cock. The more these men played with him, the hornier he got. And now his clit would soon be squirting come all over the soapstone floor.

Granger enveloped the slave boy’s clit and sucked it hard. He slid further underneath the man and worked the clit in his mouth.

“Oh my…fuck….” Before G could mumble another word around Master Mark’s cock he released a huge load down Master Granger’s hot sucking mouth. G gazed underneath him and watched Granger ready the weights to attach them to his Modified Prince Albert piercing.

“You need to see them torture your beautiful body, slave?” Master grabbed the man by his hair, thus releasing Master Mark’s cock from his mouth.

“Um…I…whatever you want Master.”

“Whatever I want? Is that it slave? Huh? You certain about that?” He crouched down and eyeballed the man.

In spite of trying to control his voice he spoke with trembling lips, “Yes, Master.” While the man held him tight with a fist in his hair, mirrors were positioned under him. Now he’d be able to see everything going on.

“There you’ve got it, slave. Enjoy.” He smothered his slave’s face with a claiming kiss, released his hair, and straightened.


	79. The Last Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master adorns his slave with his last tattoo.

While Masters Granger and Mark played with the weights on the slave’s clit and nipples, the other Masters took their turns using the slave’s pussy and pussy mouth.

Master Mark slid out from under the slave. “I’m ready whenever you are,” he said to Master.

“Excellent. Time for the next marking.”

G turned his head in his Master direction with his mouth hanging open.

Master edged closer to the man and grabbed the slave’s hair in his fist. He got in the man’s face. “Yes, slave, you’re going to be marked again. This is the final tattoo on your body. It’s the most delicate one to perform and will cause you the most pain.” He released his slave’s hair.

Master and Master Mark stationed themselves by each of the whipping posts.

“Time to turn you over. Kind of like roasting you on a spit,” Master said. He released the locks on the whipping post and waited for Master Mark.

They flipped the setup, placing the slave on his back.

That’s when G found himself staring at the mirrors above his body. Damn. The Modified Prince Albert piercing was attached to his nipples with stainless steel cables, stretching out his appendage and exposing the underside. No. Damn. This can’t be happening. On there? What the fuck!

“So slave, this is the moment of truth. Would you like drugs for the pain? You’re clit can’t be numbed for the procedure.”

“Maybe a little something.”

“Alright. What will be your poison? A shot of alcohol or a shot in your arm?”

“Damn. I don’t know, Master.”

“I’ll choose for you then. One stiff drink coming up.”

Out of the corner of his vision, his Master mixed a drink for him. G saw that it was at least two bottles of hard liquor. That spoke one thing to him; this _was_ going to hurt… _loads_.

“Okay, this is how it works. You’ll sip on it throughout your procedure.” He gave him a quick drink through a straw.

The stiff drink contained rum, brandy, and something else G failed to recognize. That added element had a medicinal flavor. Could be the high levels of alcohol all mixed together. Or it could be something else. Whatever it was at the moment he didn’t care. The concoction was delicious. It warmed the back of his throat. Next it soothed his anxieties. After another swig of it, he felt tipsy. Thank goodness he was immobile or he’d be falling over right about now. In the mirrors above his body, he saw everything clearly. Even though he was lightheaded focusing wasn’t a problem.

Master Mark brought his tattooing equipment over to the slave boy. “Ready for your last marking, slave?”

“Yes, Master Mark.”

Master Mark swabbed the slave’s clit from tip to base with alcohol, paying special attention to any areas which had been pierced on the scrotum. “Okay, here we go, slave boy.”

The moment the tattooing needle touched his clit, G screamed.

“Really, slave, that really hurt?”

“No, Master. It’s just that it’s a weird place.”

Master chuckled.

Master Mark didn’t miss a beat. He continued to tattoo the design on the slave’s clit.

“Better now, slave?” Master asked, eyeing the man.

“Yes, Master. I hardly feel it with this concoction of alcohol you gave me.”

“You trying to tell me something, _slave_?”

“Um…yes and no, Master.”

“I see. Talk. That’s an order, slave”

G released a pent up breath. “You drugged me, Master.”

“I most certainly did. I popped a tranquilizer into your drink. Soon you won’t be feeling a thing. Just the way I want you to be.”

The whole time he kept his eyes trained on what Master Mark was doing to his clit. Little by little the writing on his appendage became clearer until G made out the first word. _Property_. The writing started at the base of his clit and circled over the top and down the front of it. Half way through it, Master released his cock and secured it to the guiche piercing which immediately gave him a tremendous anal orgasm. The biggest one to date. His entire body sunk to a deeper level of relaxation afterward. That he was thankful for.

Master Mark swabbed the top of the slave’s clit with alcohol and finished the special tattoo.

Soon the second word became apparent. G shuddered. The double whammy of being his Master's slammed into his conscious mind. _Master’s_. It wasn’t enough that Master had already tattooed the skin above his clit with the words, “Master’s Clit.” The man wanted to emphasize to him that this part of his body didn’t belong to him. And most importantly, that his Master controlled its whole function and everything about it. He hoped that didn’t mean the loss of its ability to ejaculate. His Master had promised it wouldn’t happen. What if he changed his mind?

 _Master’s prerogative_. He wished those two words never existed in the human language.

The word “eunuch” passed through his brain once and that was enough. He vehemently shoved it deep down inside him. _Don’t give him any ideas_. The mantra had surfaced many times before. Somehow the things in his imagination got taken into the real world by his Master. G decided long ago to never ask how that happened. Maybe they just thought along similar lines. Better not be true though because even the things he never wanted to occur just might someday. A scary thought.

“Slave?”

G turned his gaze upon his Master’s. “Sorry, Master.”

“Deep in thought I see. That’s probably good in some respects.”

After Master Mark finished cleaning the tattoo, Master secured his slave’s clit to his nips again. This time the position was perpendicular to the slave’s body, thus his clit stuck straight out.

G stared at his semi-hard clit as it wavered in the air, pulsing with the blood surging through it.

“Looks lovely trussed up like that, slave.”

He didn’t know what to say back to him. Though he still thought about asking why the double message was necessary. Was this one his or someone else’s reminder of his Master’s property?

“ _Slave?_ ”

“Damn, sorry Master.”

“Your mind is definitely working overtime while it’s drugged.”

“Yes, Master.”

“All finished.” Master stood between his slave’s outstretched legs and entered him. “Time to get fucked, slave.”

Tears filled G’s eyes. He turned his face away from his Master.

“No, slave, look at me. Talk to me.”

“Sex. Damn. Can’t believe this. Damn.”

“It’s okay. What triggered you?”

“The position. Can’t do this.”

“Want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you dare do that to me!” If he could do it right, he’d curl himself into the tightest fetal position possible.

Sam eyed him for a moment before deciding to remain inside the man’s pussy. “What do you need from me?”

G tried to keep his eyes on the man, but lost the battle. He closed them.

Sam lowered his voice to a whisper, “Come on, G, talk to me.”

“Afraid. They’re here.”

“Everyone’s gone. Shooed them away the moment you said your safe word.”

“Thank you. Need to stop.”

“Tell me what happened. You haven’t had a memory in ages. What triggered it?”

G kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t bare to look any longer. “The way I’m positioned. The mirrors. Everything. You inside me. Damn. The whole damned thing.

“I changed my mind. Pull out. Now!”

Sam pulled out and signaled for Mark to help him lower G to the floor. Once the man was on the floor, Sam shooed Mark out of the dungeon. He quickly released the restraints from G’s whole body.

Free at last, G opened his eyes and scurried across the room to hide in a corner. He wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees and rocked himself.

Sam inched over to him. He whispered, “Let me hold you.”

G nodded.

Sam slid behind the man and drew him into his arms. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s just us. Everyone is out in the yard enjoying some barbecue. Okay?”

G nodded again.

“What would you think about quitting now and heading toward our honeymoon destination?”

G glanced over his shoulder. “You won’t be disappointed in me?”

“What? I’m not disappointed in you. Never will be. You’ve satisfied me in every way.”

“We can go any time?”

“Yes. Let’s do this.” Sam stood and offered G his hand. He drew him into his body and hugged him. “Besides we can do this any time. I’ll arrange a day with the Masters if you like.”

“I’d love that.”

“Let’s get dressed and say our good-byes to them.” He led G into the bathroom.

They took a long, hot shower together, washing each others body thoroughly before stepping out.

Sam pulled G into his arms again. “Can’t wait to get to our hotel.”

“Going to give me a clue?”

“Nope.” He pulled a silky, black blindfold out of a bag in a cabinet.

G backed up until he was against the shower wall.

“Easy, man, I’m not gonna do anything weird with you like those men did to you.” Sam stepped forward.

“No!” He moved into the shower holding his hands in front of his face. “Please don’t do this to me.”

“It’s gonna be Master and slave until we reach our hotel room. I think you need this. Trust me?”

“Damn.”

Sam observed G for a few minutes before entering the shower.

“Please don’t hurt me.”

“You’re having a memory, sweetheart.”

G melted into Sam’s arms.

“It’s okay. You know I won’t hurt you. Right?”

“Sorry. Should’ve said my safe word.”

Sam held up the blindfold. “Allow me?”

“What if I get triggered?”

“We’ll work through it. You’ll tell me why eventually.”

G removed his hands from his eyes.

“Thank you.” Sam covered the man’s eyes with the silky material. “I’m gonna dress you.”

“Can I ask what you planned to do with my…you…know…clit?”

“It’ll be secured against your abdomen and attached to your nipples.”

“That’s a little kinky.”

“Of course. And if you come it will be all over your stomach and chest.”

“And everyone will see it. Damn.”

“Not to worry, _slave_.”

Upon hearing the last word, G sighed and relinquished control.


	80. Sandy Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. During the holiday, I took some time off of writing and editing.
> 
>  
> 
> Master controls their trip to their destination.

On the airplane, at least G hoped it was one, the ride was quiet. He didn’t hear one single passenger. He surmised it had to be a private LearJet. With the blindfold on he kept mostly centered within and focused on whatever his Master might ask of him.

G whispered, “Master?”

“Yes, slave?”

“What kind of plane is this, Master?”

“No clues. No hints. We’re almost there. On the way I need to make you a member of the mile high club.”

“The what?” Before he could get an answer, G was led by the hand down an aisle. “I hear it. It’s hollowed out in here.”

Master pulled his slave into him. “I’m gonna keep you focused on one thing. Me. No answers.” He pressed down on his slave’s shoulders.

G fell to his knees and got ready for him.

Master shoved his fully erect cock down his slave’s open mouth and throat. “Yeah, that’s it. Give me head, man.” He grabbed the man’s head and fucked his throat hard until he almost orgasmed. Master withdrew and shoved his slave backward onto a mattress. “I’m so horny for you.”

G pulled his legs back and held them behind the knees, keeping himself wide open.

“Damn. You’re so good at this now. No hesitation. Sweet.” Master entered his slave completely in one stroke. It didn’t take more than a stroke and he erupted deep within his slave. Master settled onto the man.

G released his legs.

“Beautiful. I fucked the come out of you.”

He hadn’t even noticed himself coming.

“Shocked?”

“Yes, Master.”

He gave his slave a claiming kiss, rolled onto his back, and pulled the man with him. “Ride it, man. Come again.” Master ripped open his slave’s leather shirt. He fed the man’s come to him.

G steadied himself on his feet and pulled off of his Master’s cock. He slid his body down on the man’s fully erect appendage. He couldn’t believe how hard his Master was and the man just came.

Master grabbed his slave’s waist and bounced him on his cock. “Oh fuck yeah, that’s so hot. Squeeze those muscles inside you. Make me unload again in you.”

G allowed his Master to take control and use him as a human cock sleeve. He worked his muscles, giving the man the utmost pleasure.

“Fuck man. I’m gonna unload in your pussy again.” He slammed his slave’s body down on his cock and shot a load deep within him. This time he observed his slave erupting come at the same time. “Sweet. Fucked the come right out of you again.”

“May I ask a question, Master?”

“I know what you’re gonna ask. Yes, I gave you Viagra.”

“Damn. Master. I’m already horny.”

“Good. I need to use you often on our honeymoon as slave and husband.

“We need to get up and take a short shower before landing.”

“A shower? Here on an airplane, Master?”

“Everything is provided.”

Master pushed his slave to the mattress and withdrew from him. He stood and offered the man his hand. Master led him to the back of the airplane and into a fully equipped bathroom.

“Only time I’m removing the blindfold.” He flipped it off of his slave’s head and set it aside.

They entered the shower together and enjoyed the warmth without using soap.

“I love you, slave,” Master said.

G leaned back into his Master. Those were the words he loved hearing.

Master nuzzled his slave’s neck. “So glad I married you.” He guided the man out of the shower and toweled him off. Then he toweled off himself. Master blindfolded his slave again.

They dressed and went back to their seats.

“Almost there.” He surrounded his slave’s shoulders with an arm and pulled him close into his side.

As the airplane came closer to landing G’s ears popped. Then the tires of the plane touched down on the runway. His chest fluttered before he reminded himself to breathe normal.

Master stood first and helped his slave down the stairs of the Lear Jet’s ramp. Once on the ground, he led the man to a waiting vehicle.

G recognized the type of car right away when the heavy doors slammed shut by some outside force. It was definitely a limousine. Master pushed his slave onto the floor at his feet. “Get it out and pleasure me until we arrive at our destination.”

G started to think about his location and who might see him. He nixed the idea of protesting and followed through with taking care of his Master’s cock. With his teeth he unzipped the man’s leather jeans and coaxed his cock out of them. He settled down to suck on his Master’s cock until they reached their hotel room. Just when he got used to it the vehicle stopped. He abruptly lifted off his Master’s cock.

Master grabbed his slave’s head and forced him back down on his cock. “Keep sucking on it, man. Don’t stop.”

The distinct sound of a watercraft’s engine roared to life. G startled and then refocused his efforts to pleasure his Master. Within minutes or so it seemed, the watercraft came to a halt and yet the engine kept running. Before G had time to ask a question, the limousine’s engine roared to life. The vehicle rode on for a distance on a gravel road. G recognized the difference in the sound of the tires on the surface.

Master ran his fingers through his slave’s long hair and then grabbed a handful, bringing the man’s face to meet his. He leaned in and planted a claiming kiss on his slave’s mouth and forced his tongue into his mouth. “I’m gonna fuck you hard soon, very soon.” He released his slave and pushed him backward against the opposite seat.

G panted from the sex-driven scene his Master had presented to him.

The limousine came to a halt on the gravel road.

G listened around him to hear the difference in the sounds. The trunk opened and several bags of luggage were unloaded. Footfall crunched on the gravel road until it reached a smooth area ahead. In the distance the distinct sound of waves crashed on a shoreline. G inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air.

Master took G by the hand and led him out of the limousine.

They strolled down the road hand in hand until they reached the paved one.

Master stopped. “Stay right here.”

G obeyed his Master. He couldn’t imagine getting loose and stumbling all over the place with the blindfold on his eyes. The scenario didn’t bode well for him. He trained his ears to the conversation occurring several yards from his position. Maybe this was a lesson in preparation for working when they returned from their honeymoon.

A luggage rack whizzed past him and stopped at the limousine. At least that’s what he thought it sounded like. Then the limousine’s engine revved. The noise became more distant until it completely disappeared from his senses. G was left with the sound of crashing waves and the fragrant sea air.

Master took his slave’s hand. He stopped before the ocean and removed the man’s blindfold. “Don’t open your eyes yet. Do it slowly. It’s bright out here. Ready?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Okay, open them.”

G slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at first due to the sunlight dancing on the ocean. Finally, he opened them and gazed upon the most beautiful and serene view he’d ever seen. The whitest sand. The bluest ocean. It sparkled. The turquoise ocean spread out before him. “It’s beautiful, Master. Thank you.”

“Strip, slave, now.”

G eyed his Master. “What if—“

“Don’t question me, slave, or I’ll take you over my knees and give you a lengthy spanking on your ass.”

G hurried to strip off his leather clothes. He neatly folded and placed them on stone path away from the white sandy beach.

“Excellent.”

The urge to cover his privates swept over him several times before he pushed the desire away. He knew the consequences of that action and loathed the idea of any discipline for that as well.

“Come with me.” Master led him down the path closer the ocean.

When he saw four stakes driven into the beach and tethers attached to them, G stopped short. _Fuck._

“Over here slave. Don’t fight this.”

“One question, Master.”

“No answers, slave.” He pointed to the center of the stakes. “Lay down here.”

 _Double fuck._ G obeyed his Master.

“Face up, slave.”

He rolled onto his back. In less than a minute his Master tied his wrists and ankles to the stakes in the sand.

“I want you to think about why we’re here while I go get things ready in our villa. Any questions slave?

“I won’t answer questions about someone seeing you. You’ll have to trust me on that one.”

“No Master.”

Master erected a huge umbrella which protected his slave from the sun. “Since your skin is tender I want to protect it from the environment.

“I’ll return in an hour.”


	81. Payback's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to take a little longer than I imagined it would. My beloved dog was just diagnosed with cancer so my focus is divided. Thank you for your patience.
> 
>  
> 
> G remembers more of what happened at the evil doctor's home.

G’s mind flew into overdrive thinking about the tide coming in and drowning him in its frothy foam. When his Master showed up and stood beside him, he barely noticed his presence.

“Slave?”

G shuddered. “Sorry Master.” Damn.

“How come you’re trembling?”

“How long have you been there, Master?”

“Stop with the questions. Tell me.”

“Thought I’d drown before you came back for me, Master.”

“If you don’t know me by now…you need to learn trust.” Master couched low and untied the restraints. “Come with me.”

G followed his Master into an expansive villa. He expected a one room honeymoon suite without many amenities. This was over the top.

“Have a look around, slave, and then come this way into the bedroom.”

G glanced around the open concept kitchen, dining room, and living room before he strode toward the direction his Master had taken. He stood in the doorway staring at the bed. It was the same as outside, restraints attached to the four corners of the huge wooden bed posts. Each bed post had the shape of a pineapple including the leaves at the top. G climbed onto the bed and laid face up.

“Excellent. I didn’t even need to tell you.” Master secured padded leather cuffs to his slave’s wrists and ankles. Next he stood on the bed and added mirror tiles to the ceiling.

“Damn it. Sex.”

“You’re gonna endure this. You and I are gonna tackle this problem head on.” One by one Master added the mirror tiles to the ceiling, completing an array which measured the length and width of the California King bed.

G saw how they fit into slots and secured themselves above his body. There was no way they’d go anywhere. “Sex.”

“Quit your belly aching. It’s happening.”

“You want to trigger me?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. Why? You hate me?”

“What are you talking about, man?” Sam straddled the man’s waist. “I’m trying to help you deal with this once and for all.”

“So this isn’t a honeymoon?”

“It’s a honeymoon for Master/slave and husband/husband.”

“What?”

“As such, you’ll deal with whatever issue remains from what occurred with your abusers.”

“Damn. I can’t do this.”

“Believe me when I say this, you will.”

“Why are you ruining our honeymoon with this shit? I don’t understand.”

“Me ruining it? Huh? You’re the one who’s triggered by seeing yourself in the mirror above.”

G sighed. “It’s not the mirror.”

“Tell me then.”

“If you release me.”

“Ah, now there it is. You want this on your terms not mine. Is that it, _slave?_ ”

G looked away for a moment.

Master grasped his slave’s face and brought the man’s eyes to gaze upon his. “You’d better not start pulling this shit on me, or I’ll take you over my knees and discipline your sorry ass.” He released his slave’s face. Master climbed off the bed and grabbed a water bottle off the nightstand. “Drink this.”

G shook his head.

“You really want to go there? I thought you finally got your training and now you’re fighting me and it again. Don’t get it.”

“Viagra in it, Master?”

“No.”

“What then, Master?”

“Water and electrolytes. I can see it’s gonna be a long day and possibly night. Whatever is necessary to get through this.”

G opened his mouth to receive the drink. Master brought the iced water bottle up to his slave’s lips. G readily drank from it until his Master withdrew the bottle.

“Much better, slave.” He patted the man on his head before leaving the room. Master returned in a few minutes with a spray bottle. He spritzed the liquid all over his slave’s body, paying closer attention to the man’s clit and making certain that any sand was washed away.

G eyed the whole scene in the mirror above his body. His Master gently lifted his tattooed clit and sprayed it the warm liquid all over it. He was surprised that the liquid was warm. G fully expected to be shivering even with the air around him being warm. He finally noticed a rubber sheet covered the whole bed. His mind started imagining what his Master was going to do to him.

“Slave? What’s got your attention?”

“This position and everything, Master.”

“Ah, I see. You’re wondering what’s gonna happen to you.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Just the usual.”

“You’re not going to brand me again are you, Master?”

“Nope.”

“Damn, can’t you just tell me what you’re gonna do, Master.”

“Nope.”

“That’s the only word I hate hearing your say, Master.”

Master chuckled and left the room.

As soon as his Master was out of sight, G struggled against the restraints, seeing if there was a way out of them. Not an inch one way or another. It both scared him and settled him at once. He sighed and relaxed his body. Whatever his Master had in mind, he was in it for the long run. He closed his eyes and soon found himself in a nightmare about a similar set of circumstances. G startled awake to find his Master standing at the foot of the bed.

“How did you know, Master? I didn’t even remember until now.”

“A full report came back from that evil doctor’s house. What they found in the house disturbed even me. I had to know whether it was done to you. Obviously my hunch was right by the look on your face and body when I entered the room. Want to talk about it?”

G said, “What if I need to be held?” He hoped he had heard his Master right; dropping the formalities.

“I can and will do that.”

“Like this?”

“No, of course not. I hope you know that by now.”

“Just testing you. Just need to make sure before I open this can of worms.”

“Got you.”

“I don’t even know if I can start to tell you while laying like this on the bed.”

“I’ll buy that.”

Sam removed the restraints from G’s wrists and ankles. He helped him stand and guided him to the swimming pool and hot tub.

“What doesn’t this place have?”

“Not much. And it’s totally private except on the windward side of the island. That’s visible to the rest of islands.”

“I won’t ask you any more about where we are because I know you won’t tell me anyhow. Useless conversation and a waste of my time here with you.”

“You’ve got that right. Besides wouldn’t you rather enjoy yourself on your honeymoon?”

They stepped into the heated infinity edge pool and swam to the far end overlooking the ocean.

Sam stepped behind G and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Time to talk.”

“That doctor, man, he was wickedly evil. He took me down to that dungeon and tortured me in every way imaginable and unimaginable. Had I known what kind of man he was I would’ve steered clear of him and his gang of men. But he was the worst of them.”

“After seeing the report, I wondered how someone would survive that kind of torture. The kind one only succumbs to by a torturer in a war crime.”

“Shit. Please don’t go on.” G wrestled free of Sam and swam away.

Sam swam after him, catching up and grabbing the man. “You’re not gonna get away with not telling me. You’ve got to tell someone what happened.”

“I buried it until now. Until you forced it to the surface.” G relaxed in Sam’s arms, realizing it might enable him to get free again.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Sam slapped a handcuff on G’s wrist and attached the other one to his own.

“What the hell?”

“I’m one step ahead of you here.”

“That’s a triggering step.”

“Had to be done. You’re in this for the long haul. Start talking before I secure you to the bed again.”

G whispered, “I went out of my mind, literally. That’s how I survived his torture.”

“What did he do to you, man?”

“More like what didn’t he do. Everything, he did everything. And I swore to myself that if I ever survived I’d do worse to him.”

“So that’s the knife stuff that you shared you wanted to do?”

“It’s what I thought I did, Sam. I really thought I stabbed him there…you know…what I said…damn…my mind went there, but my body didn’t.”

“Now it’s becoming clear to me why you went ballistic and assumed you did the worst.”

“He did the worst to me. You know what they say, payback’s a bitch.”

“Okay, so you didn’t follow through on your worst case scenario payback. Now what the hell did this man do to you?”

“Only bits and pieces are coming back to me.

“Can we go lie in the hot tub or the deck?”

“Because?”

“You have to ask?”

“You know I do.”

“Just now the water’s triggering me.”

“He waterboarded you?”

G nodded.

“And?”

“Then raped me,” G said, his voice coming out more like a squeaky toy for a dog. He hated that he lacked the control over it.

“Alternating?”

He nodded, this time unable to speak.

Sam released the handcuffs on both of their wrists and helped G out of the swimming pool. “I think that you’ve done well talking to me. Let’s give this a rest. I know this isn’t easy to remember.” He guided G into the house and over to a raised granite countertop. “Sit and let me get you something light to eat.” Sam came around the other side of the counter in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. “See anything that interests you?”

“Are those papayas?”

“Yes.” Sam took one out of the refrigerator and prepared it for the both of them. He sat next to G on a black leather bar stool. “I want to say that you’re being incredibly brave for tackling these memories. They can’t be easy.” He ate his papaya not expecting an answer from his husband.

G stopped eating his fruit and glanced at his husband’s plate with the half eaten papaya on it. “Thank you for doing this with me. At first I was freaked out about this stuff coming to mind. I no longer feel that way. It’s the right time to work through it.”

 

 


	82. Discipline Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Master triggers G/slave so that the man can work through what happened at the hands of the evil doctor.

G finished eating his light snack and turned around on the bar stool to face the villa’s indoor configuration. Everything he could imagine existed in the huge, open space. A huge, high-end, very thin television took up one very yellow wall across from the kitchen. The yellow wasn’t bright rather a tuscany tone. The rest of the walls glowed with the color. It was a cheery place the opposite of what he felt deep inside.

He slid off the seat and plopped down on the double chaise lounge before the 100-inch television. “I wonder what one would watch out here on some deserted island.” G picked up the remote and turned on the set. The remote slipped from his hand and fell on the floor. “What in the hell?” His jaw slacked open.

Sam joined him on the dark brown, chaise lounge. “Sorry. It had to be done. At least for now.” He leaned over and swiped the remote off the red tiled floor. “Want me to turn it off?”

“No.” G grabbed the remote from his husband. The video on the screen was the evil doctor’s dungeon. He scanned through the stations the man had set up for tormenting and torturing his victims. Each time he viewed something familiar, his body shuddered hard.

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew the man closer into his side.

“I completely forgot about this shit. Damn it.” He couldn’t stand it any longer. G climbed onto his husband’s lap and buried his face in the man’s chest.

Sam took the remote from G and switched off the television. “I think you’ve seen enough of that for today.

“Want to go for a walk on the beach?”

G lifted his head. “In the nude?”

“Of course. The only clothes I brought for us were traveling ones.”

G climbed off Sam’s lap and waited for him.

Sam went into the kitchen and picked a picnic basket off the countertop. He took G’s hand.

They strolled down the beach. The tide had started to flow again, nearly covering the stakes in the sand. They reached a sandier beach than where the stakes had been.

G dug his toes into the warm, silky sand.

Sam spread out a blanket on the sand and laid down on it. “Come join me.” He patted the spot next to him.

“No more staking me out?”

“Not in my plans for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, but maybe in your plans some other day.”

“Possibly.”

G settled down on the colorful aztec designed blanket. He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at the sparkling aquamarine ocean. “It’s beautiful here.”

“I know something that more beautiful.” Sam leaned over and planted a kiss on G’s lips.

“I’m taken.” G smirked.

“By a love bug?”

“What?”

Sam rolled over on top of him, pinning the man’s arms above his head. “I rather like you in a restrained position. It becomes you.”

“I’ll bet it does something for you too,” G said, humping his hips upward. “I feel something oddly hard.”

“You mean this?” Sam parted G’s legs with his knees and nudged his hard cock against the man’s hole.

“You know someone might see us.”

“Doubtful. We’re are the leeward side of the island.” Sam entered him in a single, swift push against the man’s anal star. “That’s what I like about you. Always ready for some good old fashioned fucking.”

“I thought we were having a snack.” G winked at him.

“I am.” Sam devoured G’s mouth, forcing his tongue inside. He kissed him for over thirty seconds, leaving them both breathless.

G closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

“I know that look. Remembering something?”

“Yes and… yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Not with you inside me. Can’t handle that.”

“Okay, let’s take a walk.”

“Can’t do what I think you’re going to ask me to do.”

“You can and you will, _slave._ ” Master pulled out of his slave and stood, offering him a hand up.

G stared up at his Master’s cock, glistening in the late afternoon sun. He kneeled and gave it a long, slurpy suck before accepting his Master’s hand.

“That tells me one thing. You’re willing to do what I’ve got in mind.” Master lifted his rucksack off the blanket and swung it over a shoulder.

They trudged through sand dunes traversing the island’s southern most point. Master stopped by another previously set up station.

G stared at the two posts with a cross bar covering the top of them. “When do you have the time, Master?”

“Someone else set up the stations, slave.”

“I hate to say this, Master, but…sex.”

“Too familiar?”

“Yes.”

“Taken right from the videos in that man’s dungeon.”

“Damn.” G scanned the area around the whipping station. At least he believed it was one since that’s what occurred in the evil doctor’s basement. It was oddly similar to the posts Sam had secured him to in their dungeon. Were those meant to trigger him as well? In the distance on the water, G saw boaters. He worried about whether they could see him.

“They’ll be able to make out your body, but not your head.” Sam presented G with a mask. “I’m covered too.” He drew his own mask over his head.

G pulled on the black hood which left his lips, nostrils, and eyes free.

“So the idea is this.” Sam unzipped the rucksack and showed G the instruments of discipline.

“Oh my…damn.” G covered his mouth.

“Okay?”

“Hell no.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, sex.”

“I got it. We’re gonna go with this. Stand between the two posts.”

G whispered, “I can’t do this.”

Sam stepped behind him and smoothed his hands over G’s body starting from his neck down to his buttocks. He lowered his voice. “You can and you’ll tell me what’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours. Got me?” Sam grasped G’s left arm and slipped a cuff around his wrist. “Everything’s padded in case you struggle.” He secured it the corner of the top rafter. Sam placed the other fleece-lined cuff onto the man’s right wrist and attached it to the opposite corner of the rafter. He kissed G’s back and trailed pecks down the man’s spine until he reached his legs. “These too need to be put into restraints.”

“And then what?”

“Then I’ll whip you.”

“Damn.” G sighed.

“And you can come all you want,” Sam said as he fastened each ankle with the soft cuffs and pulled the man’s legs far apart. “I could fuck you right now. That’s hot. A naked man all strung out and ready to be whipped and then fucked.”

“Can they see me coming?”

“Nope. Too far away.”

“They’ll get closer. They’ll use binoculars. They’ll—“

“Stop fretting." Sam trailed an accoutrement down the man's body. "Tell me what this is.”

“A rubber tawse.”

“Excellent. And this one?”

“A flogger. A leather one.”

“Right again. Last one.” Sam trailed the leather bullwhip all over the man’s back and shoulders before wrapping it around G’s neck.

“Fuck. A bullwhip.”

“My favorite.”

G whispered, “What about the salt air and the ocean?”

“What about it?” Sam released the bullwhip from the man’s neck.

“It’ll get into the cuts.”

“Seriously? Come on G. I’ve never once cut your skin.”

“Fuck. I’m remembering what _they did._ ”

“Okay, that makes perfect sense,” Sam said. “I promise to keep my word and not permanently mar your skin.”

G sighed. “I’m ready. Well, except one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Can they see me come?”

“Maybe. But remember you’ve got no face for them to identify you.”

“True. Ready.”

Sam trailed the tawse down the man’s back. “From now on it’s Master to you, _slave_.”

“Yes, Master.”


	83. A Memory of Bullwhip and Saltwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G remembers something about a bullwhip and saltwater.

The tawse hurt the worst for some reason. Maybe because it touched areas that were sore from previous discipline sessions.. G endured each swat of the tawse without crying out. His clit bubbled up constant come. And then there was the flogger. His body had the identical response. That still unnerved him: In the midst of discipline he came. He thought it should make him tense up. No. Instead he couldn’t stop coming.

G slumped in the restraints, giving it all up for his Master.

Master dropped the flogger on the sand next to the tawse and surrounded his slave’s waist with both arms. “Beautiful, slave. Relaxed and surrendered to this.” He stepped back and picked up the bullwhip. Master slid the it over the man’s brand site. “This looks lovely. Glad I branded you. And you?”

“I like it, Master.”

“Good.” Master slithered the bullwhip over his slave’s body, paying close attention to the man’s butt crack. He trailed it down between his butt cheeks.

G shivered.

Master stood back from his slave and whirled the bullwhip overhead, making it sing and zing before bringing it down the man’s back before ending with light lashes on his buttocks.

Come dribbled from G’s clit. He couldn’t help himself. It was an automatic reaction to being bullwhipped. In spite of saying in his mind again and again that he disliked the harsher accoutrements that his Master used on him, his body responded in the opposite way.

A flash of memory shattered the pleasure in his clit. G yelled, “Sex!”

Sam dropped the bullwhip on the sand and removed G from the discipline cross. He lowered to the warm sand and held his husband in his arms.

“I remember why now.”

“Why now what?”

“Coming and disciplining. It first happened with that evil doctor.

“He paired discipline with rape.”

“Makes sense,” Sam said. “Though I think it was more like torture and rape. Don’t you think?”

“Damn, yes, why can’t I admit that?”

“Let’s call it a day and get something for dinner.”

“Fast change of subject.”

“I think you’ve had enough for now.”

G stood and packed the accoutrements into the rucksack.

“When we get back to the villa we’ll shower and then you’ll clean the accoutrements, making certain they’re sand free for their next use.”

G hoisted the rucksack onto a shoulder and followed Sam over the dunes toward the villa.

“Let’s wash off the sand in this shower first.” Sam pointed to an outside shower.

G followed him into the bamboo lined shower stall and rinsed the sand from his body. The saltwater stung his back where his Master had tawsed, flogged, and bullwhipped him. He flew out of the shower and grabbed the rucksack off the teak deck. Before he could step into house, Sam grasped his arms and held him in place.

“What triggered you just now?”

“Damn. Can’t hide anything.”

“You should know that by now.”

“I don’t think I can tell you. You wouldn’t have found it in the dungeon.”

“You’ve got until after dinner to tell me. Then I start trying to trigger you and get the memory to emerge.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, that’s how it’s gonna be until you tell me.”

G pulled away from Sam’s hold on him. “Well, this honeymoon sucks.”

“You’ve yet to suck me. Would love it.”

“Can’t you be serious?”

“Nope.”

They entered the master bathroom.

Sam adjusted the shower temperature and G stood as far from the spray as possible. “Hey, I don’t bite. Come here.”

G inched forward. He reached out a hand and rinsed it off in the warm water then brought it his lips to taste it.

“It’s not saltwater like out there.” Sam grasped his husband and drew him under the cascading water with him. “It that what triggered you?”

“Yes.” G buried his face in Sam’s chest. “Can’t talk about this yet. Too hard.”

“Okay, a reprieve for now. After dinner and some time in the hot tub maybe that will loosen your lips.”

“It’s bound to loosen something.”

“We’re not having sex until you talk.”

“Damn. You’re holding this against me?”

“I’m holding more against you than that.” Sam reached down and caressed G’s buttocks.

“That’s not fair.”

“Completely.

“Wash me.”

G squirted soap into his hands and kneeled. He started to wash Sam’s cock and balls.

“No!” Sam grabbed him by the hair and growled. “You’re not listening to me, _slave_.” He forced him to look into his eyes. “Nothing until you come clean with me.”

G shuddered and stopped what he was doing. “Sorry Master.” He started to move his head.

“What the fuck are you doing, slave?”

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “I was about to bow my head and then I remembered where I was, Master.”

“You’re having a memory? Slave?” Master asked with a gentler tone. He released the man’s hair.

G nodded.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Fuck!” G scurried out of the shower and slipped on the porcelain-tiled floor before rushing out the front door. He stood on the deck and scanned the unfamiliar world around him.

“Easy, G.”

“I just lost it. Didn’t I? Damn this. This was supposed to be our honeymoon.”

Sam moved closer to him. “It’s more than that. It’s about remembering what happened with that evil doctor and letting it go.”

“Wonderful. Here I am in paradise with the most fucked up memories anyone could ever have. And you’ll want me and love me after it’s all said and done?”

“That’s never gonna change. I promise. I take my vows seriously. You’re my slave and husband forever.”

“Forever’s a long time to be living with someone who this fucked up on the inside.”

Sam surrounded G’s waist and brought him back against his body. “Everybody’s got baggage, G. Everybody. Some’s shittier than others. You’re loved forever. Period.

“Now let’s go finish washing up and get some dinner.” He turned the man around and lifted his chin with a single finger. “I love you and that means all of you. Every part of you. All your baggage too.

“I’ve got my own. We’ve talked about it before. It’ll never fully go away, though it gets better with time.” Sam gave the man a light peck on the lips and then guided him back toward the master bathroom. “This time I’ll wash you and me. I don’t want you to get triggered right now. You’ve got some unfinished business before we eat dinner.”

Sam washed himself first. He then smoothed soap all over G’s body, paying close attention to the marks on the man’s back. They were subtle marks. None of them even breaking the skin. Reddened bans peppered the man’s taut buttocks and all the way up his back, skipping the area where G had been branded. “These are beautiful bands of red. Perfectly spaced.”

“And the skin?”

“Not one break.”

“Feels like it.”

“Not even seeping this time.” He brought him under the shower head and thoroughly rinsed the man and himself. Sam led G out of the shower and carefully and gently toweled him. “Wear this one around your waist while you take care of the accoutrements.

“I’ll get dinner ready. Flounder or swordfish?”

“Swordfish. I haven’t had that in a long time.

“How do I get the sand off the leather?”

“It should be dry by now if it got wet. Just shake it outside and then use the brushes inside the rucksack to dust the rest off it. Make certain you get the sand out of the rucksack as well.”

G took the rucksack out on the front deck and settled down on it. He removed all of the accoutrements and shook out the bag. First he cleaned the rubber tawse. It was the easiest one to handle. No triggers with touching it. He laid it aside and picked up the leather flogger. Just handling it brought back flashes from the evil doctor. He wanted to scream and run as far from the instrument of obedience and discipline. Instead he held it in his hands and oiled the leather completely and then he set it next to the tawse.

He stared at the leather bullwhip unable to pick it up. Flashbacks surged forth in his mind. All he saw was the blood which had caked the one the evil doctor had used on him. G started to get up.

“Stop.”

“Please. I can’t touch it. Can’t do this.”

Sam settled behind him, drawing the man into his body and holding him close. “I’m here with you. _You_ _can do this_. Pick it up.”

His voice trembled. “He…blood…I…see…blood all over it.”

“Whipped you until you bled?”

G whispered in a shakier voice. “Yes and then…oh…shit…the saltwater pool…shit.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m right here with you. That asshole can’t hurt you any more. You hear me?”

G nodded.

“We’ll pick it up together.” Sam grasped the bullwhip and brought it before G. He held it in both hands. “Touch it.”

G’s hands shook as he took hold of the bullwhip.

“Look at it. Tell me what you see.”

“Damn.”

“I know you’re trying to keep your eyes closed. You need to see what’s really there. Come on, G, you can do this. I’m here with you.”

G opened his eyes and stared at the bullwhip again. Nothing on it except some specks of sand.

“What do you see?”

“Sand.”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s right, man, nothing but a leather bullwhip which needs to be cleaned and oiled.

“You’ll find everything you need inside to finish the job.”

Sam set the bullwhip aside and helped G up.

G found the tools on a table just inside the villa. He sat back down outside on the deck and started to brush away the final specks of sand on the instrument of obedience and discipline.

Sam retrieved the tawse and flogger off the deck. He inspected the inside of the rucksack and then dropped the accoutrements inside it. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“I need a few more minutes of cleaning on this and I’ll be done.”

“Come inside and place the bullwhip on the table with the rucksack.”

A few minutes later, G followed Sam into the villa. He meticulously coiled the bullwhip around itself and left it next to the rucksack. G slipped into the nearest bathroom and washed his hands. When he came back into the great room G saw a table for two set up with glowing candles and their dinner.

Sam motioned for him to come over. “Time to lose the towel.” He took it from him and then helped G into a chair. Sam pecked G on the lips and then sat across from him.

“The memory isn’t cooperating, Sam.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s coming out right now and I can’t stop it.”

 

 


	84. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got somewhere with this more difficult last couple of chapters. Much time spent with my dog and being a nurse to him with schedules for medicines.
> 
>  
> 
> Master/Sam knows what happened to his slave/husband and pursues a line of questioning to obtain answers. And being a Master he uses a device which pushes the memory forward for his slave.

G stood and left the table.

Sam followed him onto the back deck. “What do you need right now?”

“I need to forget that ever happened.”

“Well, that’s not gonna happen.”

“I know. Damn.” G crossed his arms. “It’s worse than I thought happened.”

“I’ll buy that by the way you’re acting.”

“I’ll tell if and only if you get rid of those videos from the doctor’s house.”

“Already been done.”

G flipped on his heels and faced his husband. “What? When?”

“Erased the minute you watched them.”

“And you were going to tell me when?”

“You’d figure it out sooner or later. Talk to me.”

“Can we go some place where you can hold me even I try to fight you?”

“I can do that anywhere.” Sam forced his husband to turn around and held him tight against his body. “Like this?”

G struggled against him, testing his husband’s grip. “Still can’t tell you.”

Sam placed a blindfold on his husband’s eyes. Then he led him by the hand down to the ocean. “This is it.”

“Is what?”

“Time to get it out of you once and for all.”

“I thought you said it doesn’t work like that.”

“This one memory of yours does.”

G sighed.

“That tells me I know what I’m talking about. Right?”

“How can you?” He only remembered himself a few minutes ago. Only one explanation for Sam’s knowledge; it was taped. He cringed at the thought that others besides those who had been in the bar that night had seen him.

“Here we go.” Sam ripped off the blindfold.

“Fuck no!” He faced the windward side of the island. No escaping his audience. Though the wind had died down considerably, making for a more pleasant experience. If he could call being exposed pleasant.

“Fuck yes. Step onto the platform.”

“They’ll see me.”

“Precisely. That’s the point of this exercise in surrender.”

“Surrender?”

“Up. Now.”

G stared at the distant waters. The sun had started to set. Boaters in droves were on the water fishing for the evening’s meal. Again G wondered who had erected another station of inner surrender and outer torture. This was the worst possible one: Exposed to the boaters. Still he thought about the purpose of this particular one. What did his Master/Sam want from him?

He stepped onto the raised platform.

“Strap yourself into it.”

“What? Me? Why?”

“Stop asking questions, _slave boy_ , and obey me.”

It was a trigger and a half to hook himself into the restraint system. As he attached the tethers, he watched the boaters coming closer to the shore. No doubt they wanted to see what was happening to the man on the platform. G tried to figure out how this whole apparatus got erected in the first place. The level steel stage jutted out over the ocean, making him visible to anyone who passed by in their boat.

“One more question, Master.”

“Zip more, slave.” He stepped onto the stage behind the man and placed a hood on his head. “They’ll see you in plain sight, but won’t identify you.” Master entered his slave and fucked him hard. “And now they’ll see you coming all over yourself.”

“Why Master? Please stop. Sex.”

“No slave. I’m not stopping this until you tell me what happened with those men and the doctor.”

“Master, please, I can’t tell you.”

“You will or remain here getting fucked by a machine and coming again and again.”

Damn. His Master knew what happened to him. It was the only explanation for him choosing this awful setup.

Master withdrew from his slave.

G heard him preparing the fucking machine. Here? Here where everyone and anyone could see him? Why? Damn it, why?

“If you choose to tell me before that fucking machine starts then I’ll stop everything and take you down.”

He couldn’t bare the thought of telling anyone including his Master what occurred.

“This comes down to who you believe you are in this world and in our world.”

“What Master? I don’t understand.”

“I think you do. How do you feel about yourself, slave?”

“What Master? See I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“Oh really.” He edged the fucking machine up to his slave’s crack and rested it there. “Do you really want to be fucked again and again without any rest? Do you really want everyone to see you get fucked again and again? Do you really want to be seen coming without any control over the circumstances?”

Every single word his Master spoke triggered the memory fragments. They floated closer to the surface. He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut even though no one would see his face. Damn the man.

“You understand exactly what I’m referring to, slave. I’ve seen the video. I won’t show it to you. I’ll give you that much. You deserve at least that much respect from me. Beyond that, no. I expect you to tell me what happened and how you feel about it and yourself.”

“You’re a damned bastard!” G screamed at him.

“Ah, we’re getting closer to the reality I’m talking about.”

“Fuck you!”

“Such the foul mouth, slave. What warrants this attitude?”

“You bastard! You know what happened. So why do I need do or say anything?”

“You gonna call me Master?” He shoved the fucking machine’s huge black dildo inside his slave.

“FUCK!” In spite of himself, his come gushed out of his cock.

“Talk you little fucker before I plug that cock of yours!” Master grabbed his slave’s cock and held up the solid silver plug for the man’s urethral sound.

G sighed and attempted to control his anger. “You can’t do that to me Master.”

“I can and I will if your refuse to talk to me about this.” He started to screw the silver plug into the urethral sound.

“You fucking asshole!”

“That’s all you’ve got, slave?”

“Don’t…please Master…damn…I can’t talk about it…you know….”

“Can’t talk about the real reason you wanted to marry me? Why you wanted to marry a Master? Seriously?”

“Fuck this.”

“I’ll screw this into your urethral sound. Once.”

“Master!” G squirmed in the restraints which held his body tightly to the platform’s two steel posts. “I’m worthless, okay, you bastard. There, I said it.”

“Worth less than what?”

“Fuck…don’t make me…please.”

“Say it, slave. Tell me the horrors you went through and this will be over for the rest of our honeymoon.”

“What fucking honeymoon asshole!?”

“There’s that foul mouth again. Twice.” Master turned the silver plug again.

“Shit no! You promised I could come all I wanted.”

“And you promised to tell me truth at all times.”

“Fuck.” G stopped struggling against the leather cuffs attached to stainless steel chains and slumped forward. “Yes I did Master. This is different and you know why.”

“Doesn’t make it different.

“So if you married a Master and me you’d be something?”

G whispered, “No. I’d be, damn, I’d be okay.”

“And are you okay with yourself?”

He kept his voice low. “No.

“You make me something. You make me more than myself. You make me whole.”

“Do I really now, slave? I make you whole?”

Was it another trap of words? A war with words that his Master/Sam wanted to capture him with and torture him as they did?

“I hope you do, Master.”

“You hope?”

“Fuck man don’t play games with my head.”

“Like they did, slave?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“What kind of game, _slave_?”

“Don’t you know all about this? You’re playing with me. You know what happened. You saw the video. I know you did. That’s why you’ve dogging me on this platform.”

“Done with your rant, _slave_?”

“Damn. Don’t give up do you?”

“Never on you. Tell me, slave.”

G sighed again. He tested the restraints. They remained secure. No way out of this conversation until he told his Master what happened. Damn. “Okay, it’s Master. Satisfied?”

His Master twisted the silver plug into the urethral sound a third time. “That’s three times, slave. The next time it’ll be sealed in there. Do you know what happens to a man who can’t come?”

G squeaked out, “I hope he doesn’t become a eunuch, Master.”

“Still on that kick, slave?”

“Always in the back of my mind, Master.”

“The come backs up and gets reabsorbed into the body.”

“Oh…damn…Master…I thought…forget what I thought…it’s stupid.”

“Now, wouldn’t you rather talk to me than get plugged for who knows how long, slave? I thought you wanted to enjoy your honeymoon with me.”

“I’ll talk to you on one condition, Master.”

“Oh now you’re not in the position of making the propositions here.”

“Please, just one, Master.”

“You’ve got one try to convince me that you deserve to get off the hook, literally.” Master chuckled.

Damn. This wasn’t going where he thought it would be. “Stop the fucking machine and I’ll talk to you. It’s too distracting, Master.”

“You’ve got a deal on one account, but there’s a hitch to it for me. I’m gonna push this platform further out on the water so that those people on their boats can really see your body. They should almost be able to read your tattoos.”

“Shit!” The raised contraption started to move out to sea.


	85. The Evil Doctor's Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G remembers more about what the Evil Doctor did to him.

“SEX!”

“Certainly will be some as soon as you reveal what happened.” Master chuckled. “That’s not getting you off the hook this time, slave.”

“This isn’t funny.” From his position on the steel platform, every boater had stopped fishing for their food and instead kept their attention on him. G cringed at the sight of these men. Some were women, but most were men. They ogled him. “This is just like it asshole! Take me down from here.”

“So this meets with your wildest nightmare?”

“The worst nightmare. It’s like you’re reading my mind. I hate it.”

“I’ll have to admit that I didn’t watch the video. Yet I could imagine what that wicked and evil doctor could do to you.

“I’ll drop the formalities if you talk.”

His Master’s proposal sounded fair. If only he could share what had occurred on that fateful night that the doctor used him to fulfill his perverted wishes.

“Well, slave? What will it be?”

“Could you at least take me off this contraption? Master.”

“No.”

“I’m so damned triggered and you know it. So please, Master, please.”

“I’ll do it if you freak out.”

Great. Just great. “He used me. Master. And afterward I felt as if I was less than anything, less than anyone else in that room.”

“At his home?”

“No. Master.

“After all that happened there, he took me back to the bar, Master.”

“As long as you continue to communicate with me, you can drop the formalities.”

G sighed. One hurdle completed. The next was to get off this damned platform.

“Don’t get any ideas.”

 _Damn. He reads minds. At least he reads my mind. He’s like Hetty. Crap._ G had gotten his Master/Sam to stop the platform from going further out to sea more; his Master/Sam dropped the formalities; his Master/Sam ceased the plugging of his urethral sound. He was in luck…maybe.

“Come on G. Get with it and stop stalling.” Sam climbed onto the platform and faced him. “You want me to finish something I started?”

G whispered, “Hell no. Don’t. Everything is too triggering.”

“I’ll buy that reality.

“Now talk or get something you don’t want. I’ll start where I left off with your urethral sound.”

Oh shit! “They used me to fulfill their wishes and their customers’s wishes.”

“Details, man, stop the stalling.”

“Man, you’re asking—“

Sam grasped G’s cock and placed his fingers on the silver plug. “One more stall tactic and you’re toast on this appendage for the rest of the time you’re on this island.”

G’s lips trembled and his body shook. “Their whore, man, okay, I was their whore.”

“In the bar?”

He nodded.

“Tell me more. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Are you certain you didn’t see the video? Because this is close to what they did with me.”

“This contraption?”

He nodded.

“Interesting. Someone who set this up must’ve known about the videos.”

All G could think was one word: Hetty. Was she on the island with them? Watching and listening and then setting about to make his life miserable with the exact things which those men used?

“G?”

“Oh damn. I’m….”

“Daydreaming about something disturbing.”

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s not what I saw.”

G sighed and tried once again to settle into the restraints. “It was like the way you had me restrained in the dungeon too.”

“You said that was triggering.”

“Yeah, they made it so anyone could come and rape me at any time.

“Damn. In the middle of that bar and in the middle of the night. I was their whore. Who’s ever whore. Being used and abused by anyone who entered the bar.”

“Anything more man?”

“Once you release me from this awful…thing I might have more to say.”

“Is that the way is gonna be?”

He nodded.

Sam came closer to G and started to release the restraints.

G sighed. In a few minutes he’d be free from this last memory and the horror of it and the contraption which proved to be too similar to everything the evil doctor had done to him.

Yet the moment he was freed G freaked out instead. He glommed onto Sam’s arms and wrestled him to the steel platform. His fall knocked the wind out of him.

Sam extricated himself from G’s grip by shoving his arms upward hard. The action sent them both over the side of contraption into the ocean still wrestling each other.

“Stop, man, just stop!” Sam yelled at G and then dunked him under the water.

G sputtered to the surface and screamed in Sam’s face. “Let me go!”

“When you stop struggling. No problem.” Sam shoved G under the water again.

G shot up out of the water and attempted to swim away from him.

Sam grabbed him by the hair and held him in place. “Settle, _slave_.”

The moment G heard the word “slave” he stopped struggling. That and his Master’s hand in his hair sent chills up his spine. What the hell were they doing in the water?

“What happened?” G glanced over his shoulder at his Master.

Master released his slave’s hair. He flipped him around and brought the man into an embrace. “You okay G?”

“Sort of. I don’t know…you were untying me and then….”

“You lost it completely and you and I landed in the water.”

“You tried to drown me?”

“No, tried to get you to stop fighting me.”

“Oh.” G bowed his head, embarrassed by going ballistic on Sam.

“No you don’t, man, look at me.

“Remember what you were talking about before I released you?”

“I’d like to forget.”

Sam flipped G around again and pulled the man back hard, entering him fully. “Fuck yeah. Our scuffles always get me so horny for your hot body.” He bent him over and fucked him deeper than before.

G tried to gain purchase. Even in the shallow water, Sam had the advantage over him, fucking him harder than ever. He gasped for air as the hard sex continued unabated for the next couple of minutes. G paddled in the water to keep his head from going under.

“Damn you’re gonna make come.” Sam pulled out completely and shoved his cock fully into the man. “That’s one hot and tight pussy. Make me come.”

G whispered, “They’re watching.”

“Hardly. The sun set and now we’re simply dark figures in the water. It’s just you and me fucking you. Make me come in your pussy.”

G concentrated on working the muscles of his inner and outer rings until Sam roared and filled him with his seed.

“That was an exquisite fuck.

“Let’s go.” Sam grasped G’s hand and led him out of the water.

 


	86. Embarking on Their Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G/slave and Sam/Master finally embark on their honeymoon.

Inside the villa, Sam took his husband into the master bedroom. “Get dressed.”

G stood dumbfounded. Sam had told him they weren’t wearing clothes until they left the island. “Whatever it is that I did wrong please—“

“You’re not listening to me.” He grabbed his husband by the waist, sat on the bed, and flung the man over his knees. “What part of getting dressed don’t you understand, _slave?_ ” He laid rapid successive swats on the man’s ass, peppering each butt cheek until they turned a bright red.

 _Fuck_. Come erupted from his cock.

“Go clean your clit off and then get dressed. You’ve got fifteen minutes to be out on the road waiting for our ride.”

G hopped into the shower and took a quick one. He got out and found clothes on the bed. No boxers. He picked up the shorts and stared at them. The shortest and most bizarrely colored shorts he’d ever seen. Bright magenta. And a matching top with a bare mid-drift? What in the? His Master’s dream or his own worst nightmare. G quickly dressed in everything and slipped into the matching runners. On his way out the bedroom door, he spotted a long, black overcoat. G took it and rushed outside to find his Master. He found him standing at the end of the paved road.

“Put that overcoat on before the limo driver gets here and sees what a slut you are. You’re married now after all,” Master said.

G gawked at his Master while pulling the trench coat on to cover his body.

The same limousine which left them earlier that day arrived and his Master and him piled into the back.

“On your knees slave.”

G got into position between his Master’s spread legs.

“Take care of me and keep your head down. You look up and you’ll be punished. Understood slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

G took care of his Master’s newest hard on until the limousine stopped.

“Okay slave. Let’s get going. Follow me.”

G was surprised that there wasn’t any blindfold. He stepped out of the limo and onto a tarmac. A full-size jet stood several feet from him. He climbed the stairs into it. No one else was inside except his Master and him. Only Hetty could pull this off. Who’s rope did she yank to get this? G settled into the incredibly nice accommodations. The seats reclined and had private cubicles with LED TV screens.

A steward dressed in all black came over to their seats in luxury class. “Would you like anything before take off?”

G kept his mouth shut and waited for his Master to order something.

“He’ll have some mouthwash and an extra cup and a stiff drink. Bring me a stiff drink too,” Master said. “And two of the special.”

When the steward left G said, “Was there some alternative meaning in that order, Master?”

“You can drop the formalities for now as long as you behave.”

“What’s a special?”

“Did I tell you to ask questions, _slave?_ Clearly you didn’t behave and follow your long standing orders.” Master grasped his slave’s face and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips. “If you want to remain seated without pain you’ll obey me.”

“Yes, Master.”

The steward arrived with their drinks and mouthwash. The man handed his Master a small paper bag.

G rinsed his mouth out with the mouthwash and spit it into the second glass. It actually was glass.

“Here, take these with your drink.” Master took two pills out of a bottle.

“But Master I don’t need anything for—“

Master grabbed his slave’s chin and got to within inches of him. “Don’t question me, slave. Understood?”

G’s hands trembled. He accepted the medicine and downed it with his vodka. For a moment he wondered what his Master would give him. In the next minute he started to feel the effects of the fast acting drugs. Soon he nodded his head and almost dropped the drink in his hand. His Master took the glass from him before it slipped from his fingers. Then his Master tilted his seat back and drew a light blanket over him.

“Sleep tight, slave.” He kissed him on the cheek.

 

*

 

Hours later G faintly heard his Master talking. With the drugs still working in his body, he barely made out the conversation. It was about him that was certain. Something about a long drugged sleep. And enjoy your honeymoon. His Master saying he doubted he’d get out of the bedroom. What in the? Then the call ended.

“Hear enough, slave?”

“Sorry Master.”

“Have a good sleep, slave?”

“Yes, Master.” He wanted to complain about the drugged feeling which lingered, but decided against it.

“Good. We’re landing a few minutes. Go get freshened up in the bathroom. The steward will take you there. Make certain you obey him, _slave_.”

G followed the steward into the next section of the jet. It wasn’t set up like any other plane he’d seen. It reminded him of POTUS’s plane rather than the average one. There were conference tables in closed off rooms to his left and right. Toward the rear of the plane were two huge bathrooms on either side of the aisle. The steward led him into the one on the left.

“Turn around for me and strip off your coat. Do it slowly, sexy.”

Geesh. This wasn’t at all what he expected to happen. G gave the man a sex show of his body and the tightest bright magenta shorts and tank top with a bare mid-drift. He was certain he blushed the same color. Heat rose to his face.

“Nice and sexy.

“Press your buttocks back and up to me and slowly sway them.”

G obeyed the man, hoping the guy didn’t want to take it any further.

“Keep your eyes ahead and don’t look at me.”

He hadn’t even thought about looking over his shoulder at the steward. Though the rustling of clothing and shoes being removed made him curious. The guy’s uniform had to be too tight to maneuver in and do anything.

The steward came up behind him and rubbed his cock up and down his exposed ass crack. The shorts did little to hide his buttocks and the top of his ass crack.

“Feel that huge cock just wanting to bust your pussy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Too bad I can’t get some of it.” He sprayed his load of come all over the slave’s back and buttocks.

G stood as still as possible and allowed the man to have his way.

“Here taste it you pussy.”

G licked the come off the man’s fingers.

“Perfect man.

“Now turn around, keep your eyes closed, and come for me faggot.”

G couldn’t believe what he heard the man say. He flipped on his heels and faced the guy, almost losing his balance with his eyes closed. After sliding his shorts down to his knees, G grabbed his own cock and jerked it.

“Don’t come yet. Damn. You’ve got the biggest cock for a slave boy. I’ve never seen one that size on a slave. Open your eyes.” The man kneeled before him and sucked G off. “Tastiest come I’ve ever had. Delicious.” He licked his lips and stood and got dressed in a flash. “You’d better use the shower and get squeaky clean for your Master.”

G eyed the man as he left the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. In a few minutes he was clean and ready to dress again. He found his clothes missing and jeans and a brightly-colored, tropical-themed shirt in their place. The shirt gave G the best clue about where they were going. It was the kind islanders wore in Hawaii. He smiled as he donned his shirt and jeans. And then the shoes further guaranteed their destination. He stuffed his feet into flip-flops and sighed. G entered the main part of the plane and sat in his seat.

“I see you’re ready for our honeymoon,” Sam said, sitting beside him.

“You changed your clothes too.” The man had changed into an identical shirt and faded blue jeans.

“Buckle up. We’re landing.”

G buckled his seatbelt and eyed Sam.

“Question?”

“Yes, why with the guy?”

“Long story. He saw the way you acted with me and wanted some of the action.”

“Oh.”

“Told him he couldn’t have sex with you. No entering because you and I just got married. He was truly disappointed.”

G glanced out the window of the jet and saw the land surrounding the airport. “I was hoping I had a say in all of this now that we’re married,” he said without facing his husband.

“You do and you don’t. Depends on the circumstances.”

G sighed.

Sam grasped his hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and then held it on top of his hardened cock.

“Again?” G eyed him.

“Always ready for you,” Sam said. “It can wait until we reach our destination.”

 


	87. Blowback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Miguel Ferrer (Granger). I'll miss you in NCIS:LA. You were the spice in the cake.
> 
>  
> 
> Things blow back into Sam.

Their limousine stopped in the circular driveway. The driver opened the door and escorted them to the front door of huge home on the waterfront with their single bag of luggage.

Sam entered through the huge carved doors first followed by G.

“Oh…this is beautiful.” G gazed through the house to the rear of the first floor where an expanse of sliding glass doors gave way to a panoramic view of the ocean. He gawked at the scene for a few minutes before turning his attention on the rest of the huge home. The front doors gave a preview of the whole home’s decor. Wood carvings decorated every area of the home’s first floor, including uniquely designed posts with burls in the wood in the well-appointed kitchen.

A thought he shouldn’t have and wished he didn’t have filtered through his mind. He slowly turned to face his husband. “It doesn’t right?”

“What do you think? You know what they say, ‘don’t leave home without it.’” Sam smirked. “Let’s go check it out.”

“Me and my big mouth. Can’t we check out the rest of the home first?”

“Nope.” He grasped his husband’s hand and led him to a door next to the kitchen.

To G it looked like a door leading to a garage. Inside there was a landing about eight by eight feet. Sam flipped on the light switch. Muted purple lights bathed the stairs below them in an eerie glow. G stayed put on the landing as he watched his husband descend the stairs into the basement of the home.

“Get down here right now, _slave_.”

Shivers traveled up his spine as he followed his Master into the home’s dungeon. _Damn_. _I wish I never even said a word._ Down in the basement was the biggest dungeon he’d ever seen. It was equipped with everything his mind could imagine and lots of ’toys’ his mind would rather not know existed. G stayed back from his Master not certain he wanted any part of this place.

“By my side, slave.” Master pointed to a place next to him.

The man stood close to a device he’s never seen before. Was it a torture device? That’s what it resembled. G inched over to his Master’s side.

“Strip, slave.”

“Please Master can’t this wait for some other time—“

“Get with it or I’ll strip you myself,” Master growled.

G dutifully removed his clothes and folded them. He placed them on a chair and waited for the next instructions.

“Lie face down on it with your buttocks rising on the highest spot.”

It was a red leather “S” shaped bench which when laid down on pressed the buttocks upward. G obeyed his Master and positioned himself in the requested manner. Before he could think about what the purpose of this was and what his Master planned to do with him, he felt the man’s hard and hot appendage pressing against his pussy. G relaxed as much as he could and allowed the man entrance into his inner depths.

“Excellent slave. Just what I needed to start off this honeymoon.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun down in this dungeon.” In a few minutes Master released his load of come into his slave. “Let’s go upstairs and explore the house and then take a shower. Bring your clothes with you.” Master pulled out and started up the stairs.

With come leaking out of his pussy, G followed his Master.

“Go clean up slave. I don’t want come all over the floor. If any gets on the floor you’ll spend the afternoon cleaning it with your tongue.” Master pointed to a huge, luxury bathroom off of the master suite.

G entered the shower and found a wand to clean out his pussy. “Master, you need to clean me out.”

“Do it yourself this time, slave.”

Wow. This was a first. He thoroughly cleaned his pussy with the wand and then replaced it in the bucket of disinfectant solution.

G wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bedroom.

“Lose the towel slave and come sit on my cock. We’ve got some family business to take care of.”

G cocked his head. _Family business?_ He dropped the towel on the slate tiled floor and climbed on his Master’s lap. In seconds he was seated on the man’s hard cock.

“We’ll drop the formalities while we talk about our family business.”

“I didn’t know we had one,” G said.

“Turn around and lay back against me,” Sam said, helping him to get into position. Once there he shoved his cock deeper into the man’s pussy. “It fits nicely in you.” He lowered his voice. “Need to fuck the come out of your pussy tonight.

“But first things first. We’ve got a serious discussion to tend to while you stay on my cock.

“We’ve got a family business and since you’ve married me you’re part of the business. It’s time for you to make some choices regarding it. The business is the slave trade.”

“Slave trade? What? You? A black man in the slave trade? What in the—“

“You got me through the slave trade.”

G glanced over his shoulder this time. “What?”

“I deal in trained slaves for Masters. Some lifestyle changes and some temporary.”

“Wow, you were serious before.”

“What? You thought this was all a joke. A fling or what?”

“I…just…stupid… it was a stupid thought…forget it. Damn. This is serious business for you.”

“And now you.”

G sighed. “How? What do I do?”

“You make the choice between participating or not.

“If you agree to do so, you’ll demonstrate to prospective buyers how a slave acts and behaves in all types of circumstances.”

G stared over his shoulder at his husband and Master. What had he gotten himself into? Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this would happen. “So is the real reason we’re here in Hawaii?”

“Mostly. I make this trip twice a year to sell slaves to prospective masters.”

G’s mind was going a mile a minute, realizing that everything his Master/Sam ever said to him was one hundred percent true.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I’ve got a load of questions.”

“I’ll make it simple for you. Whatever I’ve asked you do to, you’ll be doing it with a prospective buyer.”

“Condoms?”

“Of course, man, I own you fully now and you’re married to me.” Sam growled, “No one touches my merchandize without wearing protection.”

 _Merchandize?_ _Now I’m a commodity._ _Damn._

“Harsh?”

“No, just…I’m shocked at the terminology.”

Sam wrapped his arms around G’s waist and then used the man’s body as a cock sleeve. “You’re mine fucker. Don’t you ever forget that. I’m gonna cream your pussy!” He released the biggest load of come into his husband’s pussy. “Damn. I hadn’t planned to do that right now. Talking about my husband and slave ownership gave me a hard on that wouldn’t quit. Now that was hot.”

G climbed off of Sam’s cock and rushed into the master bathroom. He released the man’s load of come into the toilet. It was the biggest load Sam had ever deposited inside him. He returned to the living room and sat next to his husband.

“I need to know what happened on that other island.”

“Hetty ordered it, created it, and instigated it. She needed answers to lock away that bastard who raped you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? And not letting me use my trigger safe word? I don’t get that.” It irked him that his Master gave him the word and then he wasn’t allowed to say it. Nothing stopped.

“I didn’t want anything to get in the way of you telling me what happened. Neither did she. Whatever it takes is what she repeated in my ear as I continued pursuing the truth.

“But listen, don’t get mad at her. I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve dissed her suggestions.”

G shifted positions on the sofa. He kept his eyes straight ahead, unable to look at his husband. “But you didn’t.”

“No.”

“And you don’t want me angry at her? Why? She did it!” He screamed and leaped off the sofa. “You of all people followed her orders and didn’t give a damn what it did to me!

“I need space. Can’t think straight. Can’t believe you were both cohorts in all of this. You’re my husband. Damn it. I married you.

“What was I thinking?” He shook his head and slipped out the far side of the house through the folding glass wall of doors. G crossed his arms and held them tight against his chest. He wanted to scream at Sam and then Hetty and then…just scream. G released his arms and trudged down to the beach. A well-groomed path led to sand dunes and a pristine beach, washed again and again by the ebbing and flowing tides. He stood gazing at the waves and feeling their rhythm as they pounded the shoreline.

In the next moment, he realized he was stark naked standing on the shore. G lowered to the sand and hoped no one from the other houses could see him. It was close to dusk. He glanced over his shoulder to the left. No houses. To his right. The same. G sighed and laid back against the still warm sand.

 

 

 


	88. Master and Slave's Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hot chapter. It is the second to last chapter of this book. I hope you've all enjoyed this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam/Master introduces G/slave to the dungeon in Hawaii.

At midnight, Sam slid in behind his husband who was sitting on the beach.

G startled but remained between his husband’s legs.

“Nothing you have to say. Okay? I’m here for you.”

“Forget what I said about us,” G said. “I want us. I want everything, Master/slave and our marriage.” G sighed. “Heat of the moment.”

“Got you.

“Forgive me for—“

“Please don’t. I realize what happened now. I get it. I won’t hold it against you.” G leaned back into his husband. “Just hold me close right now. I need this.”

Sam wrapped his arms around G’s waist and drew him close to his chest. “I so much love you. And I hope you’ll hold this against me.” He chuckled. “I need this.”

“Me too. And I need it all.”

“Forget about the family business for now. No pressure.”

G glanced over his shoulder. “I’ve made my decision regarding it. No participation. That is if it doesn’t have a negative effect on our relationship.”

“It’s got nothing to do with us beyond the business making money for us to enjoy this home.”

G shifted his position and half-turned to meet his husband’s gaze. “This is ours?”

“Yes.”

Now it made sense where the purple lighting had come from. G liked the eeriness of the color and at the same time wondered where the idea for it emerged. His Master/Sam obviously enjoyed the color as well.

“So don’t ever stop doing it to me. All of it.”

“You mean the dungeon?”

“Yes. Need it. Hope you don’t take that the wrong way.”

“I’d like to take you there right now. You game?”

“Do all of my safe words work?”

“Look at me.”

G turned and faced Sam.

“I meant what I said. That was her idea. With me you’ll always have your safe words to use. Period.”

“Yes then.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. I told you I need it. Damn. Wish it wasn’t true but it is.”

Sam stood and offered G a hand. He drew him into his body and held him tight. Then he took him by the hand and led him toward the house. Once inside the basement, Sam brought G over to the center of the room.

G stared at the most nasty looking accoutrements he’d ever seen. In spite of wanting to run away, far away, G stayed right where Sam had positioned him.

Master whispered, “Take a deep breath in, _slave_. Good. Take another. Excellent.” He stroked his slave’s arms while continuing to whisper in his ear. “You’re gonna like this. I promise. It looks ominous right now. Soon it will feel just right. I give you my word. You definitely need this.”

G sighed and leaned against his Master.

“That’s it slave. Surrender your body to me to do with as I please.

“Tell me your safe words and when they are used.” Master kept his voice low and gravelly.

Trying to stay calm didn’t help keep his voice steady. The words came out sounding like there was something caught in his throat. “Rogue for needing to stop. Sex for triggering.”

“Excellent, slave.

“Now then, let’s start. I’ll explain each item to you.” Master picked up what looked like a paper press and held it in both hands. “This is gonna squeeze your nuts, slave.”

“Fuck.” G trembled.

“Nothing more than squeezing your nuts. It doesn’t damage them. Well, yes it would if I left it on too long and/or tightened it too much.”

“Shit.” G pulled away.

“No you don’t. Surrender your body to me, slave. You know the rules.”

“Permission to speak freely, Master.”

“I’ll give you that.”

“You said you’d never take away my ability to come.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh.” G sighed.

“You thought this would do that?”

He nodded.

“I’ll never do that to you because I enjoy fucking the come out of you.”

Heat rose to G’s face. Damn. His Master/Sam would have to say that. And he loved having the come fucked out him. Double damn.

“Ready, _slave_?”

“Yes, Master.

“Oh, one more question, Master, please.”

“One.”

“What’s that for?” G pointed at an upright piece of oak furniture with three holes in the top half of it. The sturdy base consisted of a cross bar with restraints fixed to it. The rear of the furniture sported a level spot parallel to the holes. Overall it was heavy piece of furniture able to hold anyone in place on it.

“Haven’t you ever seen the stocks from colonial times used to discipline unruly people?”

Oh shit. G involuntarily shivered. What the hell had his Master have in mind for him?

“Ready, slave?”

“Yes, Master.” He decided to accept whatever his Master wanted to do to him because stopping it would be impossible unless he used his safe words. At this point, he wanted to see everything the man wanted to do before using one of those.

“Lean against me completely.

“This is gonna give you the feeling that I’ve grabbed your balls and won’t let go of them.” Master grasped his slave’s cock and shoved it through the double hole in the upper portion of the stainless steel ball crusher. Two layers of smooth-edged stainless steel sandwiched his slave’s balls. Master tightened the screws to cinch down the layers. He wrapped his arms around his slave’s waist and held him closer to his body.

G squirmed in his Master’s arms. “Please Master too tight.”

“Safe word slave.”

Damn. “No Master.”

“Want to experience it all I see. Good. Next step.” Master moved sideways over to the stocks. He helped his slave onto the platform made of solid oak. Master lifted a solid piece of oak and allowed the hinge to fall back leaving three half-moon holes in the frame. “Lean over and place your head in the larger one.”

G saw what the contraption was immediately. Well, it wasn’t exactly a contraption. The expert design enabled the Master to entrap his slave’s head and wrists. G positioned his neck into the half-moon slot. Each slot was cushioned. That meant only one thing; he’d be standing here a while. He shuddered.

“Your wrists next.”

G placed them on either side of his head. Before he had time to think about what was coming next, his Master brought the solid piece of oak back down cross his neck and wrists. He secured it in place with a solid locking sound which sent shivers up G’s spine. What he hadn’t noticed before was how his cock and balls fit perfectly into a hole in the level spot which his body was now draped across. Even the ball crusher fitted into the hole.

“Now for a more ball crushing experience.”

In a mirror before him, G saw his Master slide another piece of oak into place to capture his cock where it was attached to the ball crusher thus entrapping the device and his cock. “Holy fuck. What in the hell is that, Master?”

“The ultimate in holding your cock in place. You’re not moving one inch with this.”

Out of the corner of his vision, G watched his Master bring over two devices he wished the man wouldn’t use on him, especially in this vulnerable position.

“Safe word slave?”

“No, Master. Continue.”

“All right then.” Master attached a penis pump to his slave’s clit. He inserted the biggest dildo connected to a fucking machine that G had ever seen.

G was amazed that it slid right home inside him. Maybe it was the same size as usual. Maybe everything looked bigger from this vantage point, hunched over and stuck inside these stocks. Completely helpless.

Master cinched down the ball crusher.

G stifled the urge to scream.

“Here we go. Ready to get tortured, slave?”

“Are you going to torture me, Master?”

“Well, think about it. If your nuts are in a vice and you’re getting your clit sucked off wouldn’t that be like torture? Plus you’re getting fucked up the pussy at the same time. This all makes it so you can’t come out through your clit.”

“Damn, Master, I never thought of it that way.”

“Ready? Safe word?”

“No Master. I’ll stay with whatever you’ve got in mind.”

“Now this is more like the slave I want to have. Good for you. Willing to try whatever comes your way. Okay. Here we go.” Master started up both machines.

G gasped. The suctioning on his cock was the worst feeling ever. He’d try to stay with this. He couldn’t promise himself he’d last very long. Then if he didn’t think things could get worse, they did. His cock felt as if it was going to implode or explode. He couldn’t quite figure out which one. Before he had a chance to think further about that, the pain in his balls started to ratchet up a notch. And if that wasn’t enough, his pussy, damn he thought that word again, threatened to explode in one of the most intense orgasms he ever had.

And then it all stopped.

Except the intense pressure on his balls.

Then he felt the warmth of his Master’s cock enter his pussy. G sighed. He loved the feel of his Master’s cock deep inside him.

Then his Master withdrew his cock.

And the same torture started all over again. This time it lasted twice as long. G thought once or twice that he would’ve given up. In the end though, he decided against saying his safe word.

And then it stopped again.

His Master entered him again, pumped in and out of his slave five times, and shot a load just inside his pussy and pulled out. Warm come dripped from his pussy lips. “Now that was the hottest fuck I’ve ever had. I couldn’t hold off any longer knowing how all this must’ve been effecting you.” Master removed the clit pump and the ball crusher. He reattached the clit pump and set it to the highest speed.

G squirmed in his restraints yet couldn't actually move an inch. The sudden pressure of the cock pump on his overly sensitized appendage sent shockwaves throughout his body. Come erupted from his cock again and again. He lost complete control over his body except the muscles deep within his bowels. His pussy shuddered with each pulse of his cock. G gasped and panted. His Master impaled him again with his hard cock. G swooned from the feeling of being filled by his Master once again. He allowed the man to have his way with body and worked his pussy muscles to give him the utmost pleasure.

 

 


	89. The Final Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it fellows readers and fans and some are writers. This is the final chapter of this long novel.
> 
>  
> 
> G asks for the desires of his heart. Sam delivers.

“That was the best dungeon time I’ve had with you since we our Master/slave relationship started,” Sam said. He stood in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still dripped water from their quick shower they had taken in the dungeon’s huge walk-in shower. “What’s that look about?”

G stared at his bare feet while standing next to his husband.

“Come on. You can say anything to me you want. You know that by now.”

“Don’t want to ever leave here. Know it isn’t possible. Just saying it out loud.”

Sam slipped an arm around G’s waist. “You feel safe for the first time in years?”

G nodded.

“Thought so. You really let go in there and trusted me. So proud of you.”

G buried his face in Sam’s chest.

Sam brought him closer and kissed the top of his wet head. “We’ve got a whole month here and can take more time if needed.”

G lifted his head. “A whole month for a honeymoon?”

“Yes, amazing huh?”

“How did you pull this one off?”

“Special privileges for the top two agents at NCIS’s Los Angeles headquarters.”

“Really?”

“No. Your vacation and mine added together.”

G chuckled. “Didn’t think she’d add them together like that.”

“Neither did I,” Sam said, stepping back and setting a wicker container on the countertop. “Let’s get the picnic basket packed up and the champagne bottles readied.”

“Go mess around on the beach?”

“Yes, it’ll begin our honeymoon as husband and husband.”

G recalled his Master’s words in the dungeon from a little over three hours ago. _‘This begins our Master/slave honeymoon.’_ He helped Sam organize cheese, crackers, fresh fruit, and utensils in the sizable wicker basket.

“Here, you’ll carry this.” Sam handed him an over-the-shoulder bag which held the two bottles of champagne and a small bucket of ice. “Let’s go have some fun.” He grabbed the picnic basket and several towels on the way out of the house.

G followed Sam down the path to the beach and again was amazed that the area was empty. Not a single home’s yard came down to the secluded area. Now in the early dawn of their first full day of marriage, he easily saw the topography of Sam’s property. To his left there were cliffs in the distance and to his right medium bank waterfront houses. Yet those homes were at least a mile away if not farther from them.

Sam settled down on one of two chaise lounges he had arranged about an hour earlier. “No one is gonna see our naked bodies rolling and undulating on the warm sand.”

“Oh.” In spite of himself, warmth traveled up to his face.

“Yes.” Sam wrapped arm around G’s waist and pulled him backward until the man landed squarely in his lap.

“Fuck!”

“Soon, my love, soon.”

“Next time warn me you’re going to do that.”

“Where’s the fun in that.

“Now tell me what you were thinking about just now. You had that far-off look you get sometimes.”

“A different version of us than this.”

“Ah. And you prefer that one?”

“It’s all I think about after our last session in the dungeon.” G relaxed in Sam’s arms. He realized the tenseness in his body started when his husband wanted to know about his thoughts. Nothing unusual about that. Sam had every right to ask him about what he was thinking. He wanted to rid his mind of those stray ideas, yet he couldn’t. They plagued him more and more as each moment passed with his marriage.

“G?”

“Oh damn. Doing it again.”

“Tell me what you’re doing again.”

G lowered the satchel with the champagne in it to the sand. He maneuvered his body and sat on Sam’s chest, straddling him. “Don’t take this the wrong way. Damn. I’m not trying to diss this marriage.”

“But you prefer a specific part of this marriage to the other?”

“How did you know?”

“You’ve had quite a few vivid dreams and spoke in them.”

G covered his mouth with one hand.

“Your subconscious spilled out some interesting scenarios.”

“Why didn’t you tell me until now?”

“You weren’t ready to hear this, and you weren’t ready to talk about it until now. I’m a patient man when it comes to some things, especially something this important and life changing.”

G shifted his weight on Sam’s chest, pushing backward against the man’s stiff cock. He wanted it to pierce him again. Needed it.

“Not happening until you tell me the truth.”

G sighed. “I… this is hard to articulate… you might think I’m crazy to say this.”

“Or I just might think that for the first time in your life you’re asking for what you need.”

G reached back and stroked Sam’s hard member.

“You’re the biggest tease. Sit on it, but don’t move one inch or I’ll tie your balls down tight. You won’t be able to come for the rest of the day.”

“I love when you threaten me with exquisite torture.” G winked at him. He rose up and eased down on Sam’s huge, hard erection. “I need that dungeon relationship. Crave it. Live for it. I’m alive when I’m down there and you’re calling the shots. Here with you I’m only living. I’m not on the edge. I need that sharp edge digging into me at all times.”

“So I think I know what you’re saying. Get off my cock and follow me.”

G climbed off Sam’s erection and followed the man back into the house. Downstairs in the basement, he waited by his husband’s side, completely ready for anything the man wanted him to do.

Sam lifted a briefcase off the floor and opened it on a stainless steel treatment table. He pulled a single piece of paper out of it.

“This document signifies the change in our relationships into a single one.

“This is not to be taken lightly nor embarked upon with anything but the most serious of attitudes. When you sign this paper your life will change drastically. Tell me what you want in precise words.”

 _Fuck!_ Precise words. Articulating this desire, this need would take everything within him to accomplish. He steadied his mind and will. “I want… damn, no… I _need_ a 24/7 Master/slave relationship with you.”

“Ah, there it is. Finally you’ve said it.

“This is serious business. You’ll have two people who can protect you from me if anything should come to that.”

“What? You?”

“Yes, it’s protection you need in case I become altered in any way and no longer treat you with respect and honor and love you as I would myself.”

“Wow. I never expected something this serious.”

“Has to be. States it on this paper that Masters Jeremy and Mark are your failsafes. Should anything happen to them, their current slaves are your failsafes.

“Those slaves sign special agreements that they will protect you from all permanent harm; physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual.”

“This is much more intense of an undertaking than I imagined it would be.”

“I’m going by traditional standards which I put into play with each Master a slave is trained for and sold to. It’s for your protection.”

“What about your protection from me?”

Sam held up his left hand and sliced through the air.

G shivered. He missed the feel of his Master’s hand on his buttocks.

Sam picked up a brand new pizza peel off another stainless steel treatment table. He whooshed it through the air. “Enough said on that?”

“Yes.”

“Now then, upon signing this document you’ll begin the rest of your life as a 24/7 slave. Our marriage as husband and husband will be dissolved effective immediately.

“Are you 100% certain you want to make this choice?”

“Yes, Sam/Master.”

“Are you making this choice of your free will?”

“Yes, Sam/Master.”

“Do you fully understand the ramifications of becoming a 24/7 slave?”

“Does it mean you could alter my ability to come?”

“No. We’ve discussed this at length. I would never do that to you. I may temporarily make it so you can’t come. I’d never permanently alter you body parts to prevent ejaculations. It’s stated in this document.

“I want you to read it again while I give you your first official discipline session as my 24/7 slave.” He handed G the paper.

G held the single sheet, printed on both sides, in his hands. That’s when he noticed the trembling in his fingers. Damn.

“Nervous?”

“This _is serious._ It excites and scares me.”

“As it should. It’s a life time agreement which can’t be broken except if I act in an untoward manner.”

G read through the document twice before setting it on the table and picking up the pen.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Sam said.

“So does this mean we’re not going back to Los Angeles and our jobs?”

“That’s right. This is our new home.”

“Just like I wanted. Thank you.”

“In addition, you read the agreement where it stated that you’ll keep in contact with Master Mark on a regular basis via Skype. You’ll have a private room which is secured and only you’ll possess the code to enter and leave it. The Skype calls to Master Mark will be made in there.”

“What about the family business?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’ll make me participate any way you wish.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“And I won’t be able to complain.”

“Correct.”

G signed the document on the front page and flipped it over and initialed several sections where indicated to do so. He signed again on the bottom of the page.

“Go stand by the spanking chair, _slave_.”

G hurried over to the special chair. This one was completely different from the one at his home in California. The ornately carved, solid wood chair took up a major portion of a corner in the huge dungeon. It had built-in restraints under each armrest. The chair brought a whole new seriousness to the Master/slave relationship that was absent before. G trembled from head to toe.

Master settled onto the massive wood chair and patted his lap.

G climbed onto his Master’s lap and positioned himself in the proper way for a discipline session.

Master handed his slave the document. “While I discipline this way too white ass you’re gonna read me the document you just signed. As you can well imagine, this is gonna be a long session. You may come as often as you wish.” Master slipped a well oiled dildo up his slave’s ass. “Keep this inside you or I’ll double your session from 100 swats to 200.

“Ready, slave?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you for giving me the desires of my heart.”

“You’re welcome slave. I love you.”

“And I love you Master.”

_***_

_The End_


End file.
